Until I Was Loved By You
by CalzonaLovin
Summary: Callie and Arizona meet while they are both in abusive relationships. They fall madly in love with one another and decide they will do whatever it takes to escape together, to a life free of pain.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: GENERAL WARNING. This fic will touch on physical abuse, so if it is a topic that bothers you then I wouldn't read it. I am not sure how far into detail I will go at times, it may vary. So, read at your own risk, if you do decide to read. There will also be a brief mention of suicide. It won't always be "dark and twisty" but that's how it starts._

_This first chapter is a basic overview of the girls stories, and personal POV's. The next chapter will be longer and include the first official meeting of the two._

_A/N 2: This one is for those that love the more dramatic stories. This was an idea I had for a while, but hesitated to do it. Someone who went through similar circumstances asked me to write it. So, I will be working on this at the same time as "Me and You". This is an AU fic, that starts with the lives of both girls, in Boston MA. They meet while they are both in loveless, controlling, and abusive relationships. Is it fate? Of course it is. They realize the personal connection they have and as time goes on, they fall madly in love with one another. They decide they will do whatever it takes, to free themselves from a life of pain, and start over together._

**Callie's POV**

The last two years of my life have been hell. I am living a never ending nightmare, and have become someone I don't even recognize anymore.

I have always been strong, and now I am weak. I was always brave, and now I live in constant fear. I was always a dreamer. I have always believed in dreaming big, and I always did just that. Until those hopes and dreams were shattered, along with every last bit of pride and dignity I had.

It started when I finally worked up the courage to tell my parents about my sexuality.

Throughout my childhood, I was raised with strict family values, as well as religious beliefs. I think a part of me always knew exactly who I was, but tried to tell myself otherwise to avoid dealing with what I knew would not be a good reaction from my family. I hid who I was for years, because I knew I would never be accepted.

Two years ago, I told my parents that I loved women as well as men.

The end result; my father had a priest come to talk to me, before pushing a relationship with a man on me. He had me talk to the priest, as if my sexuality was a sickness or 'phase' that could be prayed away.

I had always been one to stand up for what I believed in, so I tried in this situation. I tried as hard as I could, to get my parents to see that I was still the daughter they raised me to be. I was smart, caring, passionate, strong, loving, so many things.

I had an extremely successful career. I became a doctor.

I was everything they wanted me to be, until I told them I loved women.

Respecting my elders was one of the most important things my parents taught me growing up. When I tried to stand my ground and stick up for myself, they viewed me as disrespectful. The more I fought, the harder they fought back. Eventually, I surrendered because I feared I would lose my family if I didn't. I was afraid they would disown me, just like they said they would.

My father fixed me up with the son of a friend of his. Someone he was certain would be good for me. Someone who would provide for me, and treat me right, and most of all love me.

Louis is the same age as me, and very successful. We relocated for his job. He is a lawyer at one of the top law firms here in Boston and makes a very good living for us, which is what got us this nice house we live in. I have a good looking boyfriend, and a huge house with lots of money. _So I should be happy, right? If only...if only..._

He is tall and muscular with carmel colored skin, with dark hair and very dark brown eyes, and a very evenly shaved design of facial hair. To the world around us, he is a saint. To me, he is my worst nightmare.

At first, things were great between us. While I was never thrilled with the idea of being with a man, he treated me well and I convinced myself that, that was all I needed. I was so good at convincing myself of this, that I stayed with him. I was unhappy, but I stayed and kept my misery to myself.

Misery quickly became something much more powerful, one fateful night, one year ago.

Louis has always been possessive and jelous, as well as controlling. He does not like when other people even look at me the wrong way, let alone actually talk to me. We had an argument one night, which started with him telling me that I couldn't see my best friend Mike anymore. He was always jelous of my friendship with Mike, and always jumped to conclusions that we were more than just friends.

When I tried to stand up for myself, I received a hard blow to the side of the head with his fist. The shock of what he did to me, prevented me from continuing the argument. Instead, I picked myself up off the floor and convinced myself that it would never happen again. That I just caught him at the wrong time, and he didn't really mean to do it.

As time went on...

That one punch became two, resulting in several black eyes.

A slap would turn into several slaps. So many, my skin would turn beat red.

I get thrown to the floor, to receive kick after kick in the sides...resulting in bruised ribs.

and then...

He felt that his hands and feet weren't doing quite enough damage. I've get chairs thrown at me, I get hit with lamps. I've been thrown through glass doors.

There's never a real reason for it, it just happens.. I surrendered all control, and became the 'object' that he uses to vent his frustrations. Fighting back would do me more harm than good.

Every time I've ended up with a bruise or scar that was noticed by someone I knew, I have had to come up with an excuse for why I am injured. I come up with lies about me walking into things, tripping over things, anything I could think of to get the questions to stop. I can never tell anyone the truth, because then he would hurt me more.

When it comes to sex, I have never had any desire to be with a man. Unfortunately there is no way out of it for me. Whenever he wants to, I give in. I give in with the knowledge of the harm he will inflict upon me if I not give him what he wants. Every time it's over, I roll over and turn away from him. I let the tears fall freely as I cry myself to sleep every night, in silence. I also pray to myself each time, that I will not end up pregnant.

I would feel a great deal of guilt, bringing a baby into this world. Forcing my own child to live in a broken home where he or she will probably get treated as badly as I do, is the last thing I want.

Over time, I have become quiet and withdrawn. It has gotten to the point where I barely have a life outside of this house. Outside of this hell I am forced to live in. I say forced, because I have attempted to escape several times and failed every time. Each time I was caught and used as a punching bag. I'm at a point where I no longer try and free myself of this misery, because I know I will not succeed.

There is no escape, no way out. I am trapped.

I am 'allowed' very little to no contact with friends. I go to work every day putting on my happy face, and complete my daily tasks before coming home to hell every night. When I speak to my family, I lie to them and tell them that everything is perfect. I lie to them, with the fear that they would never believe me.

Fear: My whole life has become about fear...

Almost everything I do at this point, results in a kick, punch, slap, or other form of physical harm. If I am even a minute late from the usual time I get home from work, he always finds out about it, even if he is not home yet. If I go to the store and am gone longer than the amount of time he tells me to be, the accusations of cheating begin, followed by a beating.

I live with this never ending feeling of fear, that weighs down on me every second of every day. I have become so weak and fragile, inside and out. I was once strong and brave, now I am weak and scared.

Pain: My life has also become all about pain

When one bruise or cut heals, another one takes it's place. Since the abuse began, I can't ever recall a time where physical injuries weren't visible. I do my best to cover with makeup and clothes, but only so much can be hidden.

The bruises on my wrists and arms can be covered with long sleeves. The cuts and bruises on my ribs and back are always covered with clothing. The black eyes and cuts on my face are always the hardest to hide. Everywhere I go, I feel like everyone is always staring at me. I hate the looks of pity that I get, it just makes me feel worse.

I don't want pity or sympathy, I just want someone to love. Someone who will love me unconditionally, and never hurt me. Love isn't supposed to hurt this much.

This is not love...

This is pain, loneliness, sadness, and so much more.

There is not, and will never be; enough words to describe exactly what this is.

**Arizona's POV**

Up until six months ago, I always knew exactly who I was. I was extremely intelligent, strong, confident and always happy. I was always able to see the positive side of things, even when no one else could. I had my share of hard times, but always came out on the other side. I never let anything change who I was, or bring me down. I stuck to my personal beliefs, one of them being that I was who I was and nothing or no one could ever change that. I was satisfied with who I was, and the direction my life was headed.

Every person I crossed paths with in my life, always told me that I could brighten any one's day, just by them being around me. My smile, could have lit up a room. The kind things I always did for others, made all the difference in the world. The strength and wisdom I passed on to those around me, always pulled them through whatever hardships they were facing.

I had goals...I had hopes...I had dreams, and I always fulfilled them. I lived my life to the fullest, and never wasted a second of my time dwelling on what could have been, because I always pushed through and achieved great things.

I became a pediatric surgeon, helping tiny humans get their lives back, so they too can go on to do great things.

I felt as if I were on top of the world. Nothing could ever stop me...

That was then, and this is now. The person I once was, no longer exists. I am not even sure of who I am anymore. The only thing I do know; is that I am not the person I was born to be, and don't feel I can ever truly become myself again.

Today, I am no longer a person; but rather an object. My existence in this world, is to be used and abused.

I am battered, bruised, broken and confused.

The person who is supposed to love me the most; is the one to bring me, what I had always thought was an unimaginable about of pain. I never truly knew what pain was, until it was all I ever felt.

I met my girlfriend Lisa when I first became a doctor. She was the close friend of a colleague of mine, and a seemingly nice person. We automatically hit it off and were close friends for quite some time. The more time we spent together, the stronger the feelings we had for one another became. After what seemed like forever, we were finally able to tell one another how we really felt. We started dating and soon fell in love. Like any other serious couple, we eventually moved in together and started our lives with one another.

She was so beautiful, inside and out. From her long golden brown hair and blue eyes, to her personality, she was what I thought (at the time) that I wanted.

Everything was perfect. She was perfect, or so I thought...

What I thought was love, was only lies.

What was once everything I've ever wanted, became everything I never wanted.

It started off as degrading instead of abusive. A simple slap in the face, soon turned to a punch. The punch that resulted in a black eye or bruise elsewhere on my body, escalated to several punches and bruises.

Once it starts, it almost never stops. I am in one of those situations where it is never ending. A never ending cycle of pain and sadness, with no escape.

When it first happens, you convince yourself that it won't ever happen again. When it continues to happen, you begin to feel like you deserve it. You ask yourself: Why else would something this horrible happen to me, if I didn't deserve it?

Slaps, punches, kicks, cuts...does anyone deserve that?

For me, it all started with an accusation of cheating. I stood my ground and stuck up for myself. Instead of making her realize I would never cheat on her, all it got me was a life of pain. Something inside of her snapped that night, and she has never been the same since. Maybe she was always that way, and was good at burying it deeper inside of her so no one would see who she really was.

I no longer exist in her life as the person she loves. She tells me she loves me, but then she hurts me.

She slaps me, and then tells me she's sorry...

She punches me, and then tells me she didn't mean it...

She kicks me, and then tells me she loves me...

Every time she tries to touch me, I flinch. It's like I am programmed at this point, to expect pain and suffering. When I flinch, she always says or does something to make me feel like an idiot.

She cheats on me over and over..and over again. She cheats on me, and then wants sex from me. By now, I know better than to deny her. I give in to her every time she demands, because I know what will happen if I don't. She uses me as an object to fill her own sick needs. It makes me feel worthless, disgusting, and so many awful things. She gets all the pleasure and satisfaction, while I get all the pain and suffering.

If anyone knew exactly what I go through, they might ask me why I don't just leave her. I would tell them, I would if I could. If it were that simple, I would have been gone a long time ago. All of this would be a part of my past, another story I'd have to tell. People who are abusive and controlling, have the ability to psychologically program fear into the person they abuse.

I've tried to escape several times. She always seems to wake up and catch me, or have some one watching me. Instead of getting my escape from this hell, I get a beating for tying to leave.

Half of the scars and bruises on my body, are the direct result of failed attempts to get myself out of here. I don't even try anymore.

When the abuse got to this point, I quickly became isolated. I closed myself off from the outside world, fear and shame taking over every inch of my being. I felt I could never tell anyone what I was going through, because they either wouldn't believe me, or wouldn't be able to help me.

In order to avoid more physical harm, I have lost touch with all friends and family. She has me convinced at this point that she should be the only one I come in contact with.

We have just moved from Michigan to Boston for Lisa's job. She received a job offer from one of Boston's top law firms and of course dragged me along. I have interviews at hospitals in Boston, but no guarantee of a job.

I have not spoken to my family in months, and will no longer have any of my friends around.

I have a warm body beside me in bed every night, but have never felt so alone.

If only somebody loved me. Really and truly loved me. Someone who would protect me from harm. Someone who would hold me when I cry, and chase away my fears when I am scared.

I am desperate.

Desperate for love and affection...

Still, I try and cling to every last bit of _hope_ that one day I will be free of pain.

Once the isolation has set in, it's all you have left.

There has to be something better for me in this life. There has to be _true_ love, because without it, I won't survive.

If this is 'my story', it can't be that way forever.

_A/N: This first chapter was just a brief overview of the girls personal stories. There will be more detail as the story goes on. As I said before...it won't always be this dark and twisty. Happier times will eventually happen but this will be another story that includes a bit of everything, and will often shift up and down. They will meet in the next chapter and you'll see more dialogue and insight into what is going on in the minds of both of them. I haven't figured out how long this will be yet, but I'm assuming pretty long as I am going to attempt to make certain situations seem as realistic as possible._


	2. Chapter 2

**Arizona's POV**

Our move to Boston is almost complete. We made the trip in one day, leaving very early this morning. We decided to load as much of our stuff as we could into our black Cadillac Escalade, and have a moving truck follow us. We left a few of our belongings behind, because Lisa said we could replace them once we arrived in Boston. She has always been about money, and often flaunts how much of it we have. If only having all this money, meant that I could truly be happy. I would rather have no money or material goods and be happy, then have as much as we do and feel the way that I do.

We bought a large house in a seemingly nice part of Boston, away from the city. A large 3 bedroom with 2 bathrooms and an in ground pool. We won't be able to use it for a a couple of months until the weather is warmer, but she wanted a pool. She of course, chose a house in an extremely wealthy part of town. When we were browsing for houses online, I was able to see a couple of other houses on our street for sale. They all look exactly alike, except the color.

Moving to Boston was never something I wanted to do. I had been in Michigan for almost five years. Definitely not the majority of my time on this earth, but the life I had worked so hard to build for myself was there. My job, my friends, some of my family. While I wasn't able to see my parents as much because they didn't live there, I was able to keep in touch with 3 of my cousins who lived only a half hour away from me. I had met many wonderful people through my job, as well as the neighborhood that we lived in. Now, I fear I will _really_ have no one.

Once the abuse reached a point where I felt like it couldn't get any worse without resulting in death, surrender became a huge part of my every day life. Surrendering to her every need, seems to come naturally now. Without even thinking about the situation, I always give her what she wants. I tell her what she wants to hear, to save myself from having another scratch, burn or bruise added to the many I already have.

Through the whole ride, I've been staring out the window in and out of a conscious state. I've closed my eyes several times; trying to envision a better life, because this can't be it. This can't be how my life was supposed to turn out. I dream of myself in the arms of someone who protects me, instead of hurts me. Someone who shows me the true meaning of love, and makes me feel cherished and adored, instead of used and abused.

Lisa places her hand on my thigh, pulling me out of my day dream. Her touch causes my body to tense. A reaction that is programmed into my body at this point. It is automatic, whether her touch is gentle or abusive.

"I know you aren't too happy about the move, but it's the best thing for us." She says

I slowly turn to look at her, putting on my best fake smile.

"No. It's not that, I'm happy about the move. I'm just tired."

I lie about the move, but not about being tired. I am so exhausted, emotionally and physically. We spent our last night in Michigan arguing about my 'lack of enthusiasm' about the move. I had gotten to the point where I was sure that every word that came out of my mouth, so I stopped talking. Which in turn, made her more angry. She back handed me across my face for not answering her. She then sent me to bed, like a misbehaved child. I curled myself into a ball on our bed, as the tears poured out of my eyes. When she finally came to bed, she kept me awake all night yelling at me.

She focuses her attention back on the road, releasing an aggravated sigh.

"Well, we have a lot to do once we get there so you'll have to tough it up." she snaps. Her tone is cold and emotionless. Almost as if she is dead inside, and doesn't have the ability to feel for another human being. "That won't be a problem for you, will it?"

I shift my gaze ahead, to avoid having to look at her if she ends up taking her eyes off the road again.

"No..no problem." I reply

"I love you" She says, moving her hand off of my thigh to take my hand in hers.

"I love you too"

Those simple words that hold such a powerful meaning, have become forced and lost their true meaning for me. I say it without ever meaning it. I speak those words, because I end up hurt when I don't.

I turn my head, resting it on the window. I close my eyes and begin another day dream. A day dream of anything other than pain. All I can do is dream at this point.

**Callie's POV**

Today is my 'day off', if there is such a thing. I don't know why I continue to try and fool myself, there is never a day off for me. On the days when I am not working, I catch up on laundry and cleaning the house. When I have a day off from being a doctor, I become a slave. It takes me all day, because of how slow I have to move. When I am at work, I have to hide how much physical pain I am in. Therefore, I move at a quicker pace, fighting back tears all day.

The only freedom I ever get from Louis is the one day of the week that I am not at the hospital. However, those are usually shorter days from him. He pretty much builds his life around trying to be around me as much as possible so he can track my every move. At this point, I take what little time I can get to myself, in between the five or so phone calls I get while he isn't home. If I don't answer, he gets mad and starts jumping to conclusions.

The house across the street has finally sold. No one has moved in yet, but the 'for sale' sign is gone so I'm guessing they will begin moving in soon. The house was empty for so long, and I never really minded it because I don't ever get the chance to get to know my neighbors any way. I only know very few people who live in my street, and it is not on a personal level. I have no one, I am alone in this never ending struggle.

The sound of a truck and car doors shutting, pulls me out of my daze. I get up off the couch to look out the front window and see the new neighbors have arrived. A blonde and a red head step out of a black SUV and begin opening doors to unload their belongings. Although I am not up close, the blonde catches my attention immediately. She steps out of the vehicle, taking in her surroundings and I watch her blonde hair flow with the light breeze.

***sound of garage door***

I jump slightly and head for the kitchen, to pretend I'm doing something other then sitting around. I have already finished my tasks for the day, but if I'm not seen working it makes him mad. Everything makes him mad, so I don't know why I bother trying.

He comes in from the garage, through the door in the kitchen. Tossing his brief case on the table and removing his suit jacket before coming over to the sink where I am standing and presses his front to my back. As always, I tense a little bit when his arms wrap around me. I never know whether his touches will be gentle or rough. The not knowing, causes a never ending feeling of nervousness in the pit of my stomach.

He trails kisses from my neck up to my cheek, causing me to want to vomit. I'd rather never come in contact with another human being ever again, than be touched by _him_.

"The people who bought the the house across the street just got here." he says.

"Oh are they?" I ask, pretending I don't already know.

He releases his hold on me and heads to the fridge to grab a beer. He cracks it open and takes a few quick gulps.

"We should go over and say hello, introduce ourselves." He says, before sucking down the last of the beer. He tosses the empty can into the sink, a silent demand for me to deal with it.

_He probably just wants to check one, or both of them out...I'm used to THAT by now...since when does he care about neighbors any way?_ _I guess, since there will be two women living across the street. Ugh.._

"That sounds like a good idea" I agree.

He pulls another beer out of the fridge and cracks it open. Great, another drunken night in this house, and another bruise or two, to prove it. He is always at his worst when he drinks. When he drinks, he always ends up drunk because he doesn't stop himself.

"Well what are you waiting for?" he snarls. "Get your ass out there women don't be rude..."

Women, the 'name' he uses for me when it's just him and I. He hardly ever uses my name, unless he is introducing me to someone. As if I am a prized possession or 'trophy' to him, and not an actual human being. Another object in his life he likes to show off.

Without any argument, I follow him out the door. We go out through the already opened garage and head across the street.

**Arizona's POV**

After bringing a few boxes in and placing them in the rooms they belonged in, I exit the front door and notice the man and women who live across the street making their way over to our front yard. I barely notice anything about the man, because I am immediately taken by the gorgeous Latina who is with him. As they get closer, I take in her beautiful features. Her caramel colored skin, her wavy dark hair.

Lisa appears at my side, taking my hand and leading us to meet them at the end of our drive way. As I come face to face with the women, I am met with a pair of brown eyes. I don't even know her, yet I am so lost in her eyes already.

"I'm Louis. I live across the street." The man says, snapping me out of my daze. He gestures to the women next to him. "and this is my girlfriend, Callie."

_Girlfriend? Lucky_..._. Woa Arizona, you've known her for all of 30 seconds.._

"I'm Lisa. This is my girlfriend Arizona." Lisa says, nodding her head in my direction instead of even bothering to look at me.

I shake Louis' hand first while Lisa shakes Callie's.

"It's nice to meet you Arizona." Callie says, extending her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too" I reply

When Callie offers me her hand and I take it, sparks fly immediately as my eyes never leave hers. I let my hold on her hand linger for a moment. I give her a small dimpled smile, causing her to smile back at me.

_Oh god, that smile...so gorgeous_

Callie turns her head to the left for a second, and when the sun reflects off her beautiful face; I notice what looks like, a very faded bruise under her left eye. I also shift my gaze downward quickly and notice what looks like, a burn that has healed, on her arm. She quickly glances at Louis to see if he's noticed, before pulling her sleeve down. When she looked over in his direction, I notice a small bruise on her neck. One that clearly looks like a thumb print, from her being grabbed.

_Does he hurt her? Why? How could someone treat her so badly..._

"So...what brings you two, to the neighborhood" Louis asks, pulling Callie and I out of our gaze.

"Job offer" Lisa replies. "I don't know the area at all, but it was a chance I couldn't pass on."

Louis reaches into his pocket, pulling out a business card and handing it to Lisa. "Here's all my contact information. If you need anything don't hesitate to call."

"That's where I got my job!" Lisa exclaims, reading the name of the firm off the card.

"Oh so your the new girl everyone speaks so highly of. Welcome to the practice." Louis replies.

Callie and I stand there, listening to them have a conversation about the law firm Louis works at. Apparently, the same one Lisa received the job offer from. After a few minutes, the two of them seem to be doing something along the lines of flirting.

I'm not surprised about Lisa. To her, I am just something she likes to show off. Not a person she is proud to love, because I know she doesn't love me.

_Wait a minute_ _why is he flirting with Lisa?_ _He has this gorgeous girlfriend and he's flirting with someone else? If she was my girlfriend, I would never even think about flirting with someone else. Okay Arizona...stop._

I'm not even thinking about the fact that he's flirting with my girlfriend. What I'm thinking about is how beautiful Callie is and how lucky he is to have her, and is blatantly flirting with someone else right in front of her.

_Get ahold of yourself Arizona you barely know her..._

**Callie's POV**

When I first laid eyes on Arizona, all I could think about was how beautiful she is. From her gorgeous blonde hair, to her sparkling blue eyes, she is absolutely stunning. Don't even get me started on the dimples. I've never been one for dimples, until now. Outside of perfect, there are no words to describe the women standing in front of me. She is so incredibly beautiful, and has a girlfriend that barely acts like she even exists.

_Okay, Callie. It's none of of your business seeing you barely know Arizona..._

When Arizona first shook my hand, I felt the sparks immediately when we touched. When she looked me in the eyes, I instantly became lost in beautiful blue ones. I barely know this women, yet I've never felt so attracted to anyone before.

Louis continues his conversation with Lisa, while both of us only pretend to listen. We remain silent, stealing quick glances at one another. When Arizona brings one of her hands up, to tuck some stray hairs behind her ear, it causes her shirt to shift over a little bit. The small amount of skin it reveals on her chest, is covers with what looks like scratches.

I instantly get that feeling you get, when your around someone who _does_ know what you are going through. It's this instinct that tells you your not alone in what you go through. An immediate connection, that you don't understand unless you are in a situation like mine. It's a way in which the souls of people connect. It's inexplainable, because it's something that you only experience if you've been where I am now.

_Did Lisa do this to her? Why would she do that?...HOW could she do that? Arizona seems so sweet...I don't understand..._

Lisa quickly shifts her gaze over to me, while I'm looking at the half hidden scratches on Arizona's chest. She looks coldly at Arizona, who sheepishly fixes her shirt so the marks are no longer visible.

"So..." Louis trails off, grabbing the attention of the three of us. "Why don't you two come over for dinner." He brings his attention to Lisa. "We could talk more about the firm."

"Sounds great. What time?" Lisa replies

Louis checks his watch. "How about 7:00. We can eat a little later than we usually do for a night. That would give you two about two or so hours to finish unloading the truck."

"Great. We'll see you then." Lisa says with a flirty smile.

"I'll see you later, Arizona." I say. I give her a genuine smile, and receive an adorable dimpled smile in response.

**Arizona's POV**

I've known Callie for all of a 15 minutes, and I can't wait to see her again. I want to know more about her, and I am hoping that over time we can become friends. I watch Callie and Louis as they walk away, hand in hand. I can't help but feel a little jelous that he's the one who gets to do that.

_Once again Arizona, you don't know her..._

I head back into the house, to unpack a few boxes before getting the rest.

_or so I thought..._

When Lisa and I enter the house, she slams the door behind her. I know what's coming, and I close my eyes, as if trying to wish it all away. She grabs my right shoulder, spinning me around to face her. I open my eyes, and immediately notice the fury in hers. She grabs my upper arms with both hands, putting an intense amount of pressure on them. The bruises from the last time she grabbed me this hard have barely healed. I choke back the tears.

"What did I tell you about covering that shit up." She shakes me, causing me to wince in pain. "Do you want people to see?" I shift my gaze downward, trying to avoid the anger in her eyes. "Do you? You want someone to notice you and feel sorry for you?" she spats.

I remain silent. She releases her hold on my arms and brings her right hand across my face. The force of the slap, pushes me back slightly. I cover my face with my hand and my bottom lip begins to quiver as the tears begin to spill over.

"Poor baby. Tough it up!" she shouts. She grabs my arm and drags me the few steps to the front door. "Get the rest of the boxes. Then get your ass back in here and change that shirt."

She opens the door and shoves me out of the house, causing me to stumble down the two front steps. After almost losing my footing, I head to the car to get the rest of the boxes. Shame and embarrassment consuming every inch of my body, as I am desperately hoping no one saw her shove me out of the house.

**Callie's POV**

When Louis and I came back into the house, he immediately went upstairs to take a shower. Wanting to see if I could get another look at Arizona, I began to look out the front window. I figured maybe she would be outside, bringing some more boxes into the house. I just saw her a few minutes ago, and I already can't wait to see her again. I barely know her, yet she is taking over my every thought.

At first I don't see anything. I turn away for a moment and just as I am about to head to the kitchen to see what can be cooked for dinner; I see Arizona stumble in front of their window, with a hand on her face, almost as if she has been slapped. I momentarily begin going through different scenarios in my head as to why she would be doing that. Anything to avoid thinking about someone else hurting her, because that is my gut feeling.

_Sweet and beautiful Arizona. How could someone treat her like that? If she was mine, I would treat her like a princess. Really Callie?...your mind needs to stop..._

Shortly after what I just witnessed, their front door whips open. Arizona stumbles down their front steps, as if she has been pushed. She almost loses her footing, but remains standing. She looks around for a moment, as if she is embarrassed that someone may have witnessed what just happened.

When I hear foot steps coming down the stairs, I immediately head to the kitchen and begin rummaging through the freezer and cabinets, in search of something to cook for tonight.

Louis enters the kitchen, pulling out a chair and sitting at the kitchen table. He begins reading the sections of today's news paper, that he didn't get to read this morning.

"Grab me a beer will you" he demands.

I dig a beer out of the fridge and walk over to give it to him. He doesn't bother to look up from his paper, as he snatches it out of my hand. Not even expecting a simple 'thank you' I head back over to the freezer.

"So what's up with you and Arizona?" He asks. "You two seemed pretty..." He trails off. He cracks open his beer, and begins to suck it down.

"Nothing. I was just trying to be nice and make her feel welcome to the neighborhood."

I take some chicken out and begin to defrost it.

"Are you sure?" he snaps. "Looked like you two couldn't keep your eyes off each other and you were both pretty quiet."

I continue pulling food out of the cabinets, things to make to go with the chicken. I don't answer his question immediately, because I don't exactly know what to say. He gets up, comes over to me and grabs my face. He puts pressure, causing my cheeks and jaw to hurt.

"Am I not enough for you?" He snaps, voice dripping with venom. "I get us this nice house with everything we need and your staring at the blonde across the street. Are you looking for someone else?"

"No" comes my response, in an almost whisper, as I can barely talk. "I wasn't..I mean...your enough." I force out.

He releases his told on my face, pushing it aside as he lets go.

"Yeah that's what I thought" he says. "Whatever. Just finish dinner. I'm going to watch TV."

**General POV**

Callie and Arizona: It was an immediate physical attraction, as well as connection. They are connected by their story. A story that they cannot tell, because they are too afraid. It's as if they are programmed at this point, to keep their personal hell to themselves. Both, living with the fear of what will be done to them, if they tell someone.

Callie knows what Arizona is going through. Arizona knows what Callie is going through.

There are no words spoken, just the thoughts swirling around in each of their heads.

Each of them, wanting so badly to reach out to the other. They understand each other, they feel for one another.

They wonder how they could feel attracted to each other so soon. Each of them, used to being so consumed by pain and misery, that they never see anyone else in _that _way. They've been disconnected from love and affection for so long, that neither one of them is sure of their abilities to connect with another human being at this point.

They are both struggling with same internal battle, that they may have lost the ability to become too close with another human being, for fear of being hurt again, in more ways than one. Loneliness is what they feel, because it's what they have been forced into.

To the world, they are just two women. To each other, they are the only other person who knows exactly what the other is going through. At this point, they've been closed off from the world around them, they need each other.

Their souls are instantly connected by this awful thing they struggle with on a daily basis: The abuse they receive from someone who is supposed to love them. Each of them, having this feeling deep inside of them; that they know exactly what the other is going through, because there is a feeling inside each of them, that tells them so. They can tell by each others body language and mannerisms.

All through out dinner tonight, Louis and Lisa continued their earlier conversation about their work. Callie and Arizona remained silent, unless spoken to. In between pretending to listen to Louis and Lisa, they stole glances at one another, their feelings for one another becoming stronger.

They both want to know everything about the other, and can't wait to get to know one another.

Callie desperately wants to reach out to Arizona, to hold her and tell her everything will be okay. Arizona feels the same way. Both of them desperate for love and affection, wanting the chance to help each other.

During one of the only chances they got to speak, Callie discovered that the hospital she works at is one of the hospitals Arizona was trying to get into. She agreed to show Arizona around, and put in a good word for her with the chief.

The two women feel excitement; a feeling they both haven't had in so long, because they will get to be around each other more. Both hoping that Arizona gets the job.

Tonight is the same as any other night, they both wish the person holding them was someone else. Someone who actually loved them. Someone who treated them like human beings, instead of objects.

At the same time, it's different...because tonight, instead of their last thoughts being loneliness, sadness and worthlessness...

They think of each other

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N: Now that the first official meeting is out of the way, the next chapter will be more interaction between the two, as well as the confusion they are both feeling at being attracted to one another so soon. It will probably be posted tomorrow, as well as an update for "Me and You" because I'm about to get snowed in once again and will have nothing else to do._ _Please review. Thank you to those that have so far =)_


	3. Chapter 3

_2 weeks later..._

**Callie's POV**

Since the moment I met her, Arizona Robbins has completely taken over my mind. All I do is think about her. From the moment I laid eyes on her, all I've been able to think about is how absolutely beautiful she is. She reminds me of an angel. I've never seen anyone quite so beautiful in my entire life. It's only been two weeks since we met. So, why am I so attracted to her? It's a bit confusing, because before I met her, I was certain that I had lost the ability to be attracted to another person. I was so used to not being 'allowed' to even look at someone else, so I never did. She is the exception, because no matter how hard I try, I cannot keep my eyes off of her.

I was able to put in a good word for her with the chief, and he interviewed her almost right away after hearing so many good things about her work, from other hospitals as well. I got her the interview sooner than it was supposed to be. He offered her the job almost immediately, which we were both very pleased to hear. Outside of the times we sneak across the street to see each other on the rare occasions that Louis and Lisa aren't home, we now see each other at work every day as well. A risk I would normally never take, is leaving the house at all. I am constantly wracking my brain for ways to sneak out, so I can see her, if even for just a moment.

For the week that she has been working, her and I have spent every spare moment together. We have gotten to know one another a little more every day. We have talked about our families, and where we came from before we ended up in Boston. We have shared small details with one another, likes and dislikes, so many things. However, there is one thing we have not talked about. Deep down, we both know that we are in the same situation within our homes. But, we never speak of it. If noting else, it's been good to have a friend. A friend who understands you.

Today is like any other day at work, hectic and stressful. Having some time to eat, I search for Arizona, hoping she can eat lunch with me. My friend Mike appears at my right side. He links our arms and begins leading me into an on call room. "Come with me. I need to talk to you." He says.

"Mike, what are you doing?" I ask. He keeps walking, not responding to my question.

We reach the on call room and the door opens, revealing Mike's girlfriend Jenna. He pushes me into the on call room, closing and locking the door behind us. Jenna's facial expression is that of concern, and maybe a hint of confusion. Mike stands in front of the door, so I cannot get to it. He crosses his arms and takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Callie, what is going on with you?" he asks.

I try my best to act 'normal', if there is such a thing for me at this point.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Callie, it's been months that we have both been asking you if everything is okay and you seem to be more withdrawn every day. I know something is going on with you, both of us do. We aren't stupid." Jenna says

"Nothing is going on. Everything is fine." I lie.

Mike and Jenna have both been great friends to me. We have told one another everything in the time that I've been here. But, there are some things I just can't talk about. I've worked extra hard to hide everything from both of them.

Before I have time to react, Jenna grabs my hands, one at a time. She lifts up my sleeves to reveal scars from cigarette burns on my arms, and bruises on my wrists from being grabbed. The burns weren't as bad as they could have been. They were just quick jabs, instead of deep burns but the scars still look bad.

"Then whats this?" She asks, gesturing to my arms.

Mike's mouth hangs open, and his eyes widen in shock.

"Callie who did this to you?" He asks, gently grabbing my left arm and carefully running his fingers over the scars. "Did _he_ do this to you?"

"I...um..." I trail off.

"I knew it...I just knew it. I've had this feeling in the pit of my stomach for months Callie, months! Why didn't you tell us?" Jenna adds

I hang my head in embarrassment, pulling down my sleeves so they can no longer see. This was never something that I wanted people to know. I thought I had done a good job at hiding it, but I guess not. Jenna closes the gap between her and I, giving me a gentle hug.

_They know, there's no way out of it now..._

"Please don't tell anyone. Please." I plead.

She releases her hold on me, and takes my hands in hers.

"Please let us help" she says.

"Callie, we have to get you out of there" Mike demands, looking deep in thought. "What if we.."

_I don't want to go anywhere without Arizona. I need her to be safe too..._

"You don't get it,I can't. I just can't. If either of you care about me you'll keep your mouthes shut." I interrupt Mike. By now, Mike has shifted away from the door. I brush past them, whipping the door open and storming out.

I turn right, out of the room and see Arizona walking down the hall, toward me. A smile immediately appears on my face at the sight of her. I continue walking, until we stop in front of each other.

"Hey" she says softly, giving me a slight dimpled smile.

_Those damn dimples are dangerous...okay Callie snap out of it._

"Hey. I was just going to grab some lunch, you up for it?" I ask

"That sounds great." she replies.

We head to the cafeteria, grab some food and find a table away from everyone else. We begin eating our lunch, stealing glances at one another. I can't stop looking at her. I find myself going out of my way constantly throughout every day, just to look at her.

**Arizona's POV**

As I'm eating my lunch, I keep noticing Callie looking at me. My first thought, is that maybe she is as attracted to me as I am to her. At least, I hope she is. She's all I've been able to think about since the moment I laid eyes on her. I have never seen anyone so strikingly beautiful in my entire life. I have already developed feelings for her, which has left me extremely confused. The other thing that had me confused, was whether or not she was even into women, seeing she has a boyfriend.

At this point, I am unsure of my capabilities of connecting with another person, or letting someone break through the four walls I have worked so hard to build around me. Yet, I already feel so connected to her in a way that I'm not sure I'd even be able to explain. She makes me feel a sense of acceptance I haven't felt in so long. Granted, I've barely been given the chance.

She went out of her way, to help me get a job. Her friends Mike and Jenna have accepted me in their small circle of close friends. At first I worried that Mike may be interested in Callie, until I realized Jenna was his girlfriend. Mike is tall with brown hair and blue eyes. Jenna is short with black hair and blue eyes. They have both been very friendly with me since I've been here. Jenna is an OBGYN so I cross paths with her throughout the day.

When I'm with Callie, I feel like I can breathe again. I want so badly to tell her what I feel for her, but I don't want to scare her away. She is the only friend I have and I worry sometimes that maybe she doesn't feel the same way. There are times I think she is too good to be true.

"What's on your mind?" she asks

I look up from my food and suddenly feel nervous. "Umm...I...nothing..." I trail off. I look around to see if anyone is watching us. "I..." _come on Arizona form words..._

My cheeks begin to turn red and I hang my head down, hoping she doesn't notice my embarrassment.

"I feel it too" she blurts out, like it's the most natural thing in the world. "I know it sounds kind of crazy, but since the moment I saw you..." she trails off.

My eyes widen in shock and I lift my head to look at her. "What?" I ask.

She shrugs. "See...crazy." she jokes, causing us both to smile. "But I feel it too, Arizona. I'm sorry for just blurting it out. I _really_ like you, a lot..."

"You do?" I ask.

"I do"

I break into a huge smile. She places her hand on top of mine, gently rubbing it with her thumb, smiling back at me. Mike and Jenna pull two chairs up to the table and sit down. She pulls her hand away and we try our best to act normal.

"As you were..." Mike says. "...Oh, and Jenna pay up" He jokes.

Callie and I look to each other in confusion.

Jenna reaches into her pocket pulling out a 20 and shoves it in his direction. He laughs and puts it in his pocket, giving her a playful grin.

"You were betting?" Callie asks

"Yeah. I knew it was easy money." Mike replies, digging into his food. "It's not really hard to tell you two are totally in to each other."

"I...really?" I ask

"It's cute" Jenna says, giving me a genuine smile.

_10 minutes later..._

After Mike and Jenna had their fun teasing Callie and I, they promised not to say anything to anyone at the hospital, because everyone knew we were both already in relationships. It was easier for them to notice, because they are around us all the time. It seems crazy, but I feel as if I have known both of them for a lot longer than the week that I've been working here.

Callie and I are just finishing up our lunch, when both of our pagers go off. We check them to find that we have both been paged to the ER. After throwing her food away, Callie waits for me and we walk to the ER together.

_2 hours later..._

Our page to the ER turned out to be a mother and 3 children who were victims of domestic abuse. Needless to say, it was extremely hard for both of us. Callie was able to get her job done, and appeared to feel no emotion. I don't know how she can be so strong, but then again she was probably dying inside too. She kept glancing over at me, to make sure I was okay. I could see the concern in her eyes, as I was barely able to get through it. Now that it's over, I rush to an on call because I'm headed for a break down and I cannot stop it.

Callie see's me bolt once we're finished and immediately trails behind me. I barely hear her calling my name over the rapid pace my heart is beating, from the anxiety attack I'm about to have, if I cannot get myself into a room and away from people. I keep walking faster without turning back until I finally find an empty on call room. Shutting the door behind me I shuffle over to the bed, slipping my shoes off. I crawl onto the bed, leaning against the wall and tuck my knees up to my chest. I rest my head on my knee's and instantly crumble into a sobbing mess. The tears I've tried so hard to hold back for the last two hours, are finally spilling over.

I don't even hear the sound of the door opening or closing, and jump in surprise when I feel the bed shift. I look up to see Callie crawling onto the bed to sit next to me.

"Can I hold you?" She asks, starting to lift up her arm. She looks hesitant, like she doesn't want to upset me more. She could also be hesitant because we only expressed our feelings for one another 2 hours ago.

"p..please do" I reply. My voice is hoarse and raspy. There's a hint of desperation in my voice. I've been so desperate for so long, to have someone to be there for me. Someone who I can come in contact with, without being hurt.

"Come here" She whispers. She crosses her legs, creating a seat for me on her lap.

I hesitate briefly, not wanting to hurt her. She gently guides me on to her lap. I curl myself into a ball and rest my head on her shoulder as she begins rocking me ever so slightly. I burst into tears all over again at her soothing gestures. I cry, because before this moment I had forgotten what it felt like to have someone hold me when I cried. Someone who would tell me everything is going to be okay. For the first time in over 6 months, I feel comfort under the touch of another human being, instead of pain. I bring my hand up to bunch the material of her scrub top, by her shoulder as if trying to hold on for dear life.

"It's okay. Just let it out." She says, still rocking me slightly. "I know how hard it is. Believe me I know. I know exactly what you're going through and I'm here for you."

Her words take me by surprise. Before today, we never spoke of this out loud. Each of us secretly knew exactly what the other was going through, but it was never something either of us mentioned.

"Is it weird if I say that this is the safest I've felt in months...I mean I know we have only known each other two weeks..." I trail off.

"It's not weird. I told you, everything you're feeling, I'm feeling too."

"When I'm with you I feel like nothing bad can happen to me"

"I feel it too" She whispers. "Would it be weird if I asked you if you wanted to lay down?" She asks, hesitantly.

I shake my head, giving her a small smile.

I start get up off her lap and settle down on the bed. She settles next to me and we lay side by side facing each other. It is then, that I notice tears in her eyes as well. I had been crying so hard when she first started to comfort me, that I never noticed she was crying too.

For the first time in months laying next to someone else, I don't feel alone. I feel at peace, which is something I gave up hope of ever feeling again, long ago. There is something about the presence of Callie, that makes the world around me dissappear.

As we lay there gazing into each others eyes, neither of us notice the fact that we have begun to inch closer. Our faces are now only a few inches apart, but we're still inching closer. All I've thought about since the moment I saw her, was what it would be like to kiss her. I couldn't stop myself now if I tried. I'm drawn to her, and my feelings for her grow stronger every day.

I close the gap between us, placing a lingering kiss on her soft lips. For the 5 seconds or so that my lips are on hers, I am in heaven. I pull back a few inches, resting my head back on the pillow and slowly open my eyes. When I see her shocked expression, I instantly begin to panic.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that..." I begin to ramble.

My ramble is cut off by her taking the initiative this time and kissing me. My stomach does flip flops as I begin to smile into the kiss. She pulls back after a few seconds, creating a small sucking sound when our lips part.

"Yes, you should have" She smiles at me.

"I've wanted to kiss you for a while now, pretty much since we met." I admit

"I wanted that too"

The sound of Callie's pager ruins the moment, bringing us back to reality. We both groan in frustration and begin getting up to put our shoes on. We sit side by side on the bed, when she reaches down and takes my left hand between both of hers. She brings it to her lips, placing a light kiss on the back of my hand.

"Thank you for being here for me"

"I will always be here for you" she replies. "I better get going..." She trails off. We both hesitate for a moment, not wanting to leave one another. We know that this might be the last time we see each other today.

"I don't want to leave you" She adds.

"I don't want to leave you either"

She stands up, and places a soft kiss on my forehead before heading to the door. She leaves and as I stand up to leave she comes back through the door. She closes it behind her and comes over to softly cup my face with both of her hands. She brings our lips together once again. This time, the kiss is much longer. I attempt to take the kiss to the next level, my tongue begging for entrance, which she grants. After making out like teenagers for who knows how long, she breaks the kiss. She exits the room again, without another word.

I stand there frozen and stunned. The object of my affection told me she feels the same way, and kissed me all in the same day.

Where do I go from here?

and...

Could this be fate?

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I feel the need to remind people that this won't always be easy to read. There are some not so pretty things about this chapter, so I'll warn you now. However, I have decided to change the whole outline of a few chapters, because it is as hard to write as it is to read. I've done a time jump(to avoid the details I was going to go in to on their failed attempts at escaping). We'll see happy times very soon, but it's the getting there that's sad_ _...They will take turns being strong for each other until they can find a way out, it will be painful at times, but it will all be worth it in the end, I promise =)_

_3 months later..._

**Arizona's POV**

Before I met Calliope, I was beginning to think that I was put on this earth to suffer. I had lost all hope of ever feeling anything other than pain. The only time I feel better is when I am in her arms, because I know that nothing can hurt me. She gives me the comfort and security I was longing for. If I could stay in her arms forever, I would. She tells me every day how beautiful I am, and makes me feel so cherished and adored.

Before her, I was disconnected from the world around me as well as myself. I felt incapable of being able to feel anything toward another person. I also swore I'd never be able to trust again. I had accepted the fact that I was trapped, and would never know true love again**.**

The first time she made love to me, it was unlike anything I've ever felt before. We spent a night together, that Louis and Lisa were gone overnight for a case. At first I was reluctant to do so, feeling so ashamed of my bruised and scarred body. An automatic reaction of the abused, even if you're with someone who knows exactly what it is like.

Before she made love to me, she placed gentle kisses all over every mark on my body, as if trying to kiss away the pain. That night, we both cried. We cried because before we made love to each other, we had forgotten what it felt like to share it with someone special. It wasn't a pleasurable experience for either of us before each other, it was just something we were used for.

For us, that night was tearful, but so beautiful.It was gentle and tender, instead of rough and painful. Instead of feeling used, we both felt lovedand wanted.

I've already fallen for her, and couldn't have stopped myself if I tried.

Some call it crazy, I call it fate.

I was destined to meet Calliope, so I could know what it was like to feel alive again.

**Callie's POV**

From the moment I knew of Arizona's abuse, something immediately snapped inside of me. It was as if someone had flipped a switch. What was once fear and weakness, has been replaced by anger and rage. Every time I see a new bruise on her beautiful body I want to cry, because it is so hard to see her in so much pain. At the same time I want to lash out at Lisa for doing something so ugly, to someone so beautiful. Arizona is everything good and beautiful in this world, and should be treated as such.

The more injuries I notice on her, the stronger the anger becomes. At this point, I wouldn't trust myself alone in a room with Lisa. It would be all about that moment that you snap, and then you aren't sure of what happened after it happens. You do something horrible without thinking, because someone you love is hurt. You don't think about what you are doing. You only think about the fact that the one you love has been hurt by someone else.

Yes, I love her. I love her with all of my heart.A heart that I thought could never truly love again. However crazy it may sound, I know there is a reason I met her. She is my destiny, and destiny has no limi**ts** on time.It happens, when it happens. Everything before that; no matter how hard or painful, leads you to what was meant to be your 'happy end'. Before her, I never believed in such a thing.

I never believed in anything, really. Anything other than pain and suffering. That was my purpose. Today, my soul purpose in this world is to protect her from harm. I feel a sense of determination I've never felt, even before Louis started abusing me.

I am determined to save her, to save us. To end our pain and suffering, and take her to a place where it can be just her and I. Somewhere where we won't have to worry about being hurt over and over again.

Instead of being put on this earth to hurt, I was put here to meet her; to love her and be loved by her, to feel alive again.

She makes me want to fight instead of surrender. To love instead of hate. She makes me believe. Every time I feel discouraged and like I'll be trapped forever;the times I feel like I have nothing to live for, I close my eyes and picture her sweet face. That is all I need.

She is my strength, and my reason for breathing.

**Arizona's POV**

Lisa and Louis will be gone over night again, which means I can spend the night with my beautiful Calliope. The night I got to spend with her, was the best night of my life. There was no pain. I wasn't screamed at and called disgusting names. I was treated with respect for once, I was treated like a person.

I went to look out one of the upstairs windows, to see if Louis had already left. The garage is closed so I couldn't tell. When Calliope appeared in one of their upstairs windows directly across from our upstairs bathroom, I stayed in the window just so I could look at her.

My eyes re-focus and I see Lisa's reflection behind me in the window, from the bathroom light. My heart drops and I turn around, immediately trying to think of an escape. She doesn't say anything at first, so I attempt to walk by her and exit the bathroom.

Just as I get to the door way, she grabs me by the hair and yanks me back toward her. I scream in pain and she covers my mouth with her other hand and drags me out of the room. When I start kicking and fighting back, she uses all her strength to push me into our bedroom. I fall forward, hitting my head on the corner of a nightstand.

"Waiting for your girlfriend?" She shouts, anger and rage evident in her voice.

She grabs the back of my neck, forces me to stand and brings me downstairs. When I realize she's heading for the kitchen, I start fighting back again. Last time I surrendered to her dragging me into the kitchen, I almost got stabbed. I use what little strength I have left to kick and try to wiggle out of her grasp.

"You're a dirty little whore you know that?" she grunts. "If you don't want me, then you aren't having _anyone_."

She shoves me on to the ground again, with such force that it causes me to roll a couple times, banging my head on the hard wood floor. When I stop rolling, I curl myself into a ball. I cover my head and face. She kicks me in the back and my whole body jerks as I cry in pain. Although I know she can kick much harder, it is still painful.

I can't see her, but I can feel her shadow hovering over me as she walks in circles around me, like an animal hovering over it's prey.

"You think she cares about you? You think ANYONE cares about you anymore? You're nothing Arizona. Nothing but a waste of space in this world, and obviously very fucking stupid if you think you're getting away from me. I got news for you...you're stuck! There will never be a way out for you...and when I get back from this last trip I'm going to make sure you NEVER see her again...she can't save you...nobody can!"

As I feel her footsteps getting closer, I curl into a tighter ball. I'm ready for whatever she will do. I claim defeat, because there is nothing else I can do. I lay there and wait for whatever is coming my way. I give up, because if I don't have Callie, I have nothing.

**Callie's POV**

As soon as Louis left, I went straight upstairs to look out the window to see if Lisa was gone too. I was so excited about getting to spend another night with Arizona in my arms. That way, I would know she was safe. Every second I spent apart from her, anxiety takes over every inch of my body.

When I noticed she was looking out the window too, I couldn't stop the smile from appearing on my face. That smile quickly faded and my heart dropped sank into my stomach when I saw Lisa enter the bathroom. When Arizona tried to get away, and Lisa pulled her back by the hair I immediately exited the bathroom and headed downstairs. My own pain forgotten, the only thing on my mind was that my angel was about to be hurt.

As I run through the kitchen I grab the house phone. So quickly that the cradle falls onto the floor, bringing a pile of paper work with it. _Oh well..._

Here we go, anger and rage. When I make it downstairs I head to the kitchen door that leads into the garage. As I'm going down the two small steps into the garage I smack the button on the wall to open the garage door, to save time. It will be a faster exit, instead of running back through the house.

I dial Mike's number with a shaky hand as I begin looking through the garage for anything that can be used as a weapon. I dig through boxes and find nothing, but keep trying.

"Shit!" I yell to myself. I open another plastic bin, tossing the lid aside. All I find is rags that he uses to clean off the car. "Dammit!" I exclaim, forgetting I had dialed Mike's number.

"Umm...Hello?" I hear Mike from the other end of the phone.

"Mike it's Callie"

"Callie...is everything okay?"

"I need you...are you working?"

"No just got home, what's up?"

"Mike! I don't have time to explain. Meet me at Arizona's house. Bring a gun!"

"A gun? Callie what's going on?"

I toss the towels in my hand aside and begin heading out of the garage. When I quickly remember the signal for the phone line won't reach that far I panic.

"I don't have time to explain, she's in trouble just do it!" I yell. I toss the phone over my shoulder and franticly make my way across the street.

After several failed attempt to escape, Arizona and I had devised a plan to protect each other; in the event that if one of us is being hurt and the other can prevent it, we would try. Part of our plan was we told each other the codes for the key pads on the garage doors.

"ouch...shit...ugh...fuck" I mumble to myself as I'm making my way across the street. Fast movements aren't the best idea when you spend every day getting used as a punching bag. Obviously I don't care, all I care about is helping Arizona. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let her get beat.

As I approach their driveway, I see the SUV parked outside. I head for the garage and type in the code on the keypad, hoping the sound of the garage door distracts Lisa, and the front door is open. When I hear the door in their kitchen, leading out to the garage open; I scatter away and to the front door, praying every step of the way that it's un locked.

I release a huge sigh of relief when I turn the door knob and the front door opens. But, my heart drops I see Arizona's legs sticking out from behind their couch, half way between their living room and kitchen. When I notice she isn't moving I instantly begin to panic but as I get closer I notice she is trembling. Forgetting my own pain I rush over to her, dropping to my knees on the floor next to her, using what little strength left I have to push the couch forward so I can get to her.

She has her arms over her head and face, forming a protective cocoon.

"Arizona, I'm here" I say very softly, hoping Lisa won't hear me, wherever the dumb bitch is.

I barely see fresh blood stains on her sleeves and I gently try and move her arms away from her face. She starts shaking more.

"n...no..." she cries out

"Baby it's me I'm here" I say a little louder, hoping she'll hear me. I continue trying to remove her arms away from her face, quickly glancing up to see if Lisa is coming. I uncover her face and notice a bleeding cut on the right side of her head, even with her hairline. Gritting my teeth in pain I lean down, cradling her upper body on both of my arms.

***Sound of garage door closing***

"Callie y...you h..have to get out. She'll h..h..hurt you too" she manages to choke out, through sobs.

I gently push her head to my chest, holding it there. "I'm _not_ leaving you. I'm going to get you out of here."

***Sound of kitchen door slamming***

Lisa comes around the corner, her eyes burning with anger.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" she yells. She heads to the kitchen, fishing through drawers.

"Everything's going to be okay, I promise" I whisper to Arizona, who is still shaking in my arms.

Lisa stomps through the kitchen back into the living room, stopping a few feet away from us. She points the knife at me, her hand shaking from anger and fury.

"Get away from MY girlfriend" she huffs

Still watching Lisa, I carefully shift us around; still cradling Arizona's body in my arms, and turn so that most of her body is in between me and the couch, instead of Lisa and I. I look over my shoulder to watch Lisa's movements. I keep Arizona's head on my chest, protecting her from further harm.

"I said get away from my girlfriend" Lisa grits her teeth, her anger rising by the second.

I shake my head and swallow the lump in my throat.

"No. She's not your girlfriend. She's too good for you..." I trail off. I take a second to breathe before continuing. "Arizona is everything good in this world...sweet, kind, caring, and _so_ beautiful." Lisa is still listening and not moving to I decide to go on. "You don't hold her when she cries; your the one who makes her cry, you don't tell her how beautiful she is every day, all you do is call her names and make her feel like she's not worth a damn. You aren't even smart enough to realize how lucky you _were_ to have her...you don't deserve her."

Lisa's knuckles turn white, from gripping the knife so hard. Her nostrils flare in anger and her breathing becomes heavy.

I may have just done something stupid, but I won't say I regret it. I'm protecting the women I love, and I'd do it all again if I had to.

I turn away and close my eyes. I close my eyes and try and wish all of this away. I silently pray to myself that Mike will be here soon.

I haven't even gotten the chance to actually tell Arizona I love her. All I can do is hope. Hope that we will get out of here, and I will have the chance to tell her; so she knows what it's like to hear those three words, from someone who means it.

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger-ish ending...the chapter was getting long and with all that I wanted to put in the next chapter, I decided I'd write it as a continuation of this one. Those who follow my stories closely know I usually update fast, so no worries._ _I'm starting it tonight any way_._ If you hate the content of the chapter all I can say is please keep reading...because what goes around comes around..and Jenna is one pint sized ball of fire you don't want to mess with =P_


	5. Chapter 5

**Jenna's POV**

The second Mike mentioned something about a gun when Callie called, I instantly knew something was wrong.

Shortly after learning that Callie was being abused, I often began to have suspicions about Arizona. I've watched the way they have interacted, and how they have seemingly closed themselves off from everyone. I observed how close they've grown over the last few months, and studied their body language and mannerisms. Arizona does the exact same things Callie did all those months Mike and I felt something was wrong. It's not hard to tell that they love each other, and it's not hard to notice the deep connection they have.

They've been each others support system and strength, through an awful home life. They have found the love and affection they both longed for, in one another.

There were times Mike and I backed off, knowing Callie would come to us if she needed us. We always worried about her, and were ready to help her in any way she needed.

I've grown closer to Arizona in the time that she's been here and have asked her several times if she is okay. She always told me she was fine and there was nothing to worry about. But I've always known deep down, just like I did with Callie.

When Mike hung up from Callie and began franticly searching around the house for his gun, I immediately thew my shoes and a hoodie on, grabbed the keys to my car and headed for the door. He tried to stop me but I was too determined, and he failed miserably. I peeled out of our drive way, leaving him behind and knowing he has his own car.

I pull into Callie and Arizona's street and park my car in front of the house next to Arizona's, just behind the bushes that separate the two yards. When I reach Arizona's drive way, I see a women in their living room holding a knife, slowly inching forward and looking down.

My first thought is that the front door would be too obvious, and I need to cause another kind of distraction. I shuffle back over and creep along the bushes on the right side of the house and notice there are no windows. I sneak across in front of the back deck, to the other side of the house. Grabbing a gardening tool that's sticking out of the dirt, I pull the sleeve of my hoodie down, wrapping it around my hand. Once I get a good grip on the tool and have my hand covered to avoid injury, I jab the window until it's broken completely and there are no shards of glass sticking out.

I cover my other hand, reaching up to grip the window sill and swing my right leg up and roll over the window sill, landing on the kitchen floor.

"oof" I exclaim to myself as I land on the hard floor, on top of the glass.

**Callie's POV**

I held Arizona for what seemed like forever, silently praying that help would come soon. I could hear Lisa's foot steps getting closer. As she got closer, Arizona's body began to tremble even more. "It's going to be over soon sweetheart" I whisper, barely able to even hear myself. Not sure if she heard me. She moves her hand to grip my shirt, hanging on for dear life. "I'm right here with you"

The sound of glass breaking from the kitchen stopped Lisa in her tracks. I turn my head again, looking over my shoulder. A loud thud on the kitchen floor caused her to look over her shoulder, walking a few steps back toward the kitchen.

Just when she reaches the door way of the kitchen, Jenna appears from the left side of the kitchen, charging at Lisa with a chair. She slams the chair into her, pushing her out of the kitchen, across the living room and into a wall. The force Jenna puts behind the chair causes the wall to crack a little bit.

When Lisa drops the knife, Jenna kicks it away. The two begin struggling, as Lisa tries to free herself from being trapped between the chair and the wall. Pictures come crashing down off the wall, and glass frames all over the floor as they fight one another for dominance.

The commotion causes Arizona to cry. I place a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "Shhh it's okay. I'm right here."

"I'm scared"

I hold her tighter. Not too tight, but tight enough for her to know I won't let her go. That I'm here with her and she _is _going to be okay, we are going to be okay. "I know, I know. Shhh." I whisper.

Lisa is able to force Jenna backwards a little bit, causing Jenna to toss the chair to the side. When Lisa lunges at her, she leans down and charges forward. She uses the force of her shoulder to hit Lisa in the stomach, and tackles her like she's taking down a quarterback.

Jenna straddles her, using one hand to block her swings, and another to slap and punch her face.

Jenna was abused as a child, and takes shit from no one. She's taking out all those years of suffering out on Lisa, who has hurt someone very close to her.

"How do you like it?" Jenna grits through her teeth, trying to fight Lisa back, and not giving up. "How does it feel?" she shouts

"Get...off...me" Lisa manages to slip out, in between slaps and punches.

Jenna fights away Lisa's hands and goes down at an angle using her right fist and punches her in the nose.

The font door whips open and Mike and his brother Jason come rushing in. Mike pulls a gun out of his jacket and gets it ready. "Jenna get off of her!" Mike shouts.

Jason rushes over, pulling a kicking and fighting Jenna off of Lisa. Jason tightens his hold on her. "I'm not finished with her yet!" She shouts. She swings her legs around, trying to get out of his grip. "Let me go!" She demands.

"You have friends who need you right now Jenna snap out of it" Jason replies. He keeps her hold on her for a while until her breathing returns to normal. He slowly lets her go and she drops to the floor next to me, softly rubbing Arizona's arm to comfort her.

Lisa pulls herself up off the floor, blood coming out of her nose. Mike comes over to stand in front of us pointing the gun at her.

"Get away from them" he demands.

She raises her hands in defense. "What are you going to shoot me in my own house?" She challenges him.

I know Mike well enough to know exactly what he is thinking. He'll worry about us now. He won't worry about having to claim self defense for shooting someone until later, all he cares about right now is saving her and I.

"I will if I have to" He answers. He cocks the gun and looks her square in the eyes. Still pointing it at her, he turns around as she creeps by and backs through the living room and out the front door.

**Arizona's POV**

I closed my eyes, as I was trembling in her arms. I closed my eyes and wished it all away. The same thing I've been doing for the last 9 months or so of my life. I felt like I was about to pass out from a head ache, so I closed my eyes and trusted that she would protect me.

The sound of a car peeling out of our drive way, starts bringing me out of my sleepy state.

I feel Callie lightly shaking me. I try and open my eyes but I can't right away.

"Wake up for me" She whispers, placing a kiss on my head. "It's over now. Please wake up for me."

My eyes flutter open and the first face I see is Jenna, kneeling down on the floor next to Callie.

"We're going to get you guys out of here okay?" Jenna says softly.

I nod my head slightly and tighten my grip on Callie's shirt as she tries to move me. She keeps one of her legs bent and stretches the other one out, keeping me in a sitting position between her legs. "I'll stay here with you don't worry" She assures me. I let go of her shirt and she takes my hand.

"Mike...run upstairs to the bedroom. Look under the bed and grab the bags of clothes that are already packed." Callie says, before turning to Mike's brother. "Jason...I think there's a few in the basement too if you wouldn't mind grabbing them.

Callie and I had started packing bags of our things secretly, and stashing them in different areas of our houses; hoping that one of our plans would work and we would be able to escape hell, and run away together.

The man do as they are told. When I shift my gaze to Jenna I notice she is looking at Callie weird.

"Um...Callie are you okay?" She asks. "You don't look so good."

I look over to Callie. She puffs her cheeks out slightly before leaning over to her right and throwing up.

I put my hand over the bleeding wound on my head. "Is it that bad?" I ask, self consciously.

"It's not that..no...it's um.." She trails off before leaning over to throw up again.

Mike returns, both arms full of bags with my clothes and some important personal belongings.

"I'm going to load these into my car. Jenna why don't you help them up and get Arizona into the car."

My hold tightens on Callie's hand. I'm afraid she'll leave me to go get her own bags. I hate to seem ridiculous right now but I need her with me. Jenna notices the fear in my eyes and waves Mike out the door, indicating that she'll take care of it.

"It will be taken care of, don't worry. Callie can stay with you." She says

She stands up, reaching down to take my hands. As she's helping me up, Jason comes up from the basement with the rest of my things.

"Hey. I'm sorry I need one more thing from you..." She trails off, turning to him, still helping me up. "Run across the street...the garage is open..."

"There's bags under my bed in the upstairs bedroom, and there's some in the closet of the office next to my bedroom." Callie chimes in.

I start wobbling and Jenna holds onto me, while Callie gets up off the floor. When Callie gets up, I turn around and immediately fall into her waiting arms.

Jason nods, starting to walk past us to the front door. "I'll put these in Mike's car and take care of that"

"t...thank you" I say

"No problem" he smiles and exits.

Once Callie and Jenna help me into the car, Callie sits in the back seat with me and holds my hand on the way home. Tears fall freely from both of our eyes. Months of pain and suffering could finally be over.

When we step inside Jenna and Mike's house, Callie hesitates.

"Louis knows where you live Jenna, I can't do this to you...he'll probably find out I'm here and come after me, after all of us...I..."

"Let Mike and I worry about that okay. We'll figure something out." Jenna replies. She gestures for us to follow her to the bathroom. She stops in front of the bathroom door after flipping the light on, and turns to Callie.

"Why don't you help her get washed up. I'll let you know when they get back with your bags."

Callie nods, leading me into the bathroom.

"I'll um.." Jenna trails off, pointing to my head. "I'll take a look at that once you guys are done. It looks pretty bad." She shuts the door, giving us some privacy.

I stand frozen, staring at the floor while Callie runs the water until its hot.

"I think a hot bath will help you" She says, noticing me shaking. "I'm going to take care of you okay?"

She plugs the bath so it will fill up and walks over to me, tipping my chin up so I look at her.

"What about you?" I ask.

"Don't worry about me. We'll get you taken care of first." She insists.

**Callie's POV**

As I'm helping her remove her clothes, the nausea in hits me all over again. Deep down I know why, but I'm choosing to convince myself that it's because of what I'm seeing.

She has scratches on her chest, a huge healing cut on her side, burns on both arms from god knows what, bruises on her arms and wrists. When she turns around and I notice the already forming baseball sized bruise on her back I immediately turn and lift the lid to the toilet, emptying the contents of my stomach.

She quickly sits in the bath tub, wincing in pain and tucks her knees up to her check.

"am I that ugly?" She asks, looking embarrassed.

I quickly wipe my mouth with some toilet paper and make my way over to sit on the edge of the tub. I gently rub her cheek with my thumb. "Not at all. I told you, you're the most beautiful women I've ever seen."

"Then why are you puking so much?"

I roll my sleeves up and reach down into the water, splashing it on her dry skin before squirting some body wash in the palm of my hand. "I've been feeling sick. I'm sorry...I think I just have a stomach bug." I reply.

"Are you..." she trails off.

"I don't know..."

I begin washing every inch of her gorgeous body before helping her wash her hair. She cried a little bit because of how much the cut on her head hurts, but I let her squeeze my hand.

After helping her dry off and getting her into some of her pajamas, Mike and Jenna took a look at the cut on her head, putting ointment on it while I showered. After feeding us dinner and giving us a chance to get settled, they insisted we sleep in their bed with Jenna, and that Mike would stay in the living room because they only had 1 bedroom.

I settle in the bed next to Arizona, who is laying on her side.

"Please hold me" she pleads, before I even get settled.

I wrap my arm around her, slowly pressing my front to her back, careful not to hurt her. After a few minutes I feel her wiggling alot.

"I can't sleep. I'm scared she'll find me." she whines.

"I'm right here with you. No one is going to hurt you. Try and get some sleep. You're safe now. We both are." I assure her, before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. She turns her head slightly so I can kiss her lips, before she settles back down on the pillow.

"Calliope?"

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I...I love you"

"I love you too"

**General POV**

Jenna stands in the door way and goes un noticed, because they have their backs to her. She feels bad for intruding on such an intimate moment between her two friends. Two people who; before each other, each felt they had no reason to live. They fell for each other hard and fast; because they found the shelter and affection in one another, that they both believed they would never have the chance to experience.

She returns to the living room to give Mike a kiss goodnight, before creeping into her room and crawling in her bed beside her two friends, who are almost asleep.

She turns the other way, leaving a respectable amount of space between herself and them.

Meanwhile, Mike sits in the living room on the couch with his gun loaded and ready to go. He doesn't plan on sleeping, at least for tonight because he has a feeling this is not over. He is prepared to protect not only himself but more importantly, the lives of four others.

Jenna, Arizona, Callie, and the baby he is almost certain Callie is carrying. Although the unborn fetus is probably the size of a pea, it is still a living thing in his mind. He wants so badly to believe that she is not pregnant, because things are hard enough for her as it is. This is what he wants to believe, but it's not what his gut is telling him and he is torn.

Callie is in denial, afraid of losing Arizona if she is pregnant. She doesn't want Arizona to feel like she has to stay with Callie, and deal with the mess she would now be in. Already knowing the story, Arizona has insisted that she would be by Callie's side no matter what, but how would raising a constant reminder of what she went through help matters for either of them? She's been throwing up for almost a week and refuses to take a pregnancy test.

Instinctively, Callie already knows. The many times she shielded her stomach was not by accident.

If she is pregnant; it's a miracle she hasn't miscarried with all that has happened.

Mike tries to think of all the ways this could work, if she is pregnant. The options she would have...

The 'what ifs' in situations of abuse are endless to begin with. With a baby possibly involved, there are no words to describe how much it changes everything...for everyone...

He pinches his eyes shut and tries to fight back the tears, as he remembers the story of _that_ night that this baby would have been conceived. He remembers Callie telling him how she tried so hard to fight Louis off of her. Her and Arizona had been wanting to make love to each other and Callie felt like she would be cheating. She didn't want to be touched by anyone other than Arizona, so she tried fighting back. Having purposely left her bedroom window open and hoping someone would hear her, she tried screaming for help but he punched her. She fought with everything she had in her, but it wasn't enough.

He snaps his eyes open and tries to make the rest of the story dissappear from his mind. He doesn't want to think about what his best friend went through that night, or any night before that.

He wipes away the single tear that has fallen from his eye.

A thought crosses his mind. He remembers a story Arizona had told over dinner tonight about her best friend living in Seattle. A friend she has not seen since med school, and was never 'allowed' to see because Lisa knew Arizona would try and seek her help in getting away.

Seattle...thats it...

Mike will stay awake tonight. Baby or no baby, he needs to think of something. He needs to come up with a plan to get his friends away from this place. He will miss them, but know that they are safe and he can still see them from time to time. If Callie turns out to be pregnant, he will miss the baby he would consider his niece or nephew. But as long as they are all safe, that will be enough for him.

They will soon be free.

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Next Morning..._

**Callie's POV**

The sunlight creeps through the curtains of Mike and Jenna's bedroom, causing me to open my eyes. For a split second I am confused as to where I am, until I realize that Arizona is sleeping soundly in my arms. I lift my head a little bit, to take in her beautiful features. She has my hand in both of hers against her chest, and I can feel the steady beating of her heart beneath the palm of my hand.

After the night we both had last night, I am surprised that either of us even slept at all. Although for me, having her with me and knowing she was safe was all I needed. I can remember countless nights at home that I would lay awake and wonder if she was okay. I often silently cried myself to sleep, longing to have her with me again. Being away from her was always hard, but not knowing if she was okay or not is what killed me the most.

Not wanting to wake her up just yet, I carefully remove my hand from her grip. After slowly and carefully crawling out of bed I walk around to her side, kneeling on the floor next to her. I softly stroke her cheek before placing a light kiss on her pink lips.

A wave of nausea hits me and I quickly exit the room, heading for the bathroom. When I come out five or so minutes later, Jenna stands outside of the bathroom door with a pregnancy test in her hand.

"Please get this over with cause your killing me" She jokes, before becoming serious. "Look, I know everything seems impossible right now and adding a baby into the mix would complicate things further, but you have to know so you can figure out what you want to do...and, you're not alone, you have Mike and I, and you have a girl who loves you very much."

I look down at the floor and take a deep breath. I know she is right, I have to know. As much as I don't want to know, It's better that I do. I reach my hand out, not able to make eye contact. She takes a step forward, placing the test in my shaky hand.

"I'll be in the kitchen...if you need me just poke your head out and call for me." She says.

I nod, still unable to speak.

Once I am inside the bathroom, I lock the door.

_here goes nothing..._

**Jenna's POV**

When I return to the kitchen, Mike is at the table reading the morning paper and drinking his coffee. I make myself a coffee and take the seat next to him.

"Did she take the test yet?" He asks, flipping to the next page.

I begin nervously tapping my fingers on the table. "She's taking it now"

"Look you know as well as I do that she's pregnant..." He lowers the paper down to look at me. "You know if she doesn't want it, she's going to ask you to take care of it, right?"

I cross my arms, leaning back in the chair and release a deep sigh. "Callie wouldn't want that. I know this obviously was not how she wanted to become a mother, but she doesn't have it in her heart to...to do _that_. If she decides not to keep the baby it will be adoption and not...well...you know..."

"The whole thing is just..." He shakes his head, trying to find the words.

"I know..."

"Do you think Arizona will stay with her?" He asks.

"Mike, we both know the answer to that question...yes, this is a big deal. But I don't think she would walk away from Callie because of this. I mean, they sort of just like fell into each others lives, so this is the part where they'll fight to stay together..."

"Either way...we have to get them out of here. They won't feel, or be safe if they stay here. After work today the four of us need to sit down and come up with something."

"I think they should resign from the hospital first, that would give us some time to come up with something...they obviously can't stay in this state. It's too risky."

We fall into silence, both searching our brains for something, anything that would work to get them away from here.

**Callie's POV**

I stand leaning on the bathroom counter, looking into the mirror as I wait until it's time to look. My level of anxiety is rising with each passing second. I take a deep breath, reaching over to pick up the test.

When I look down at the stick, my entire world crashes down on me once again. The tears instantly spill over and I begin to panic. I start hyper ventilating at the realization that I am trapped once again, and may never find a way out.

I place the pregnancy test on the counter and back up to the wall. I sink to the floor and begin to sob uncontrollably. I'm pregnant with _his_ baby. I'll forever be his prisoner and I can't do it anymore. This baby ties me to him for the rest of my life.

I can't do it...any of it...

Before I had nothing to live for, now I have Arizona. What if this breaks us? What if I lose her forever? Then I really will have nothing.

I close my eyes to try and stop the flood of tears. Her beautiful blue eyes are all I see, her dimples, her smile. The way her face lights up every time I tell her how beautiful she is. I love her, and she loves me. But, does she love me enough to bare this burden with me? I love her too much to put all of this on her, but I love her too much to let her go. What do I do, put up the walls?

**Arizona's POV**

When I open my eyes I instantly begin to panic, when I realize Callie is no longer with me. I get out of bed and head to the kitchen where Mike and Jenna are sitting at the kitchen table. Both have blank expressions on their faces.

"Where's Callie?" I ask.

Jenna's eyes widen and she snaps out of her daze. "Umm...bathroom"

As I'm heading toward the bathroom, I can hear the sound of Callie's sobs. When I reach the bathroom door and realize it's locked I begin to panic. I need to be with her and I can't get to her. She sounds far from okay at the moment. I shake the door nob and knock on the door.

"Calliope it's me. Please let me in"

When the only response I get is the sound of her sobs getting louder, I shout for Jenna. She rushes to the door, sticking a sharp object in the small hole in the door knob, while turning door pops open and I enter, immediately closing the door behind me.

My heart breaks at the site of my Calliope sitting on the floor with her knees tucked up to her chest. She looks so broken. She lifts her head up, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes are red and puffy. I look to my left and notice the positive pregnancy test on the bathroom counter. I'm not even thinking about myself in this situation, I am thinking about how hard it must be for her.

I take a cautious step forward, covering my open mouth with my hand. "Oh Calliope"

"p..please go away" she chokes out before putting her face back down in her knees.

"You don't want me anymore?"

I know this is not the case. I know she is scared and confused. By now I am so used to being not wanted that It's always my first thought.

"Of course I want you. I love you so much...b...but I...I can't do this to you. It would be too much and it wouldn't be fair to you." She breaks down, her face still in her knees.

I instantly close the space between her and I, taking the last few steps. I slowly bring myself down to the floor to kneel in front of her, forgetting my own pain. I place my hands on her upper arms. When she looks up at me, I use my long sleeves to wipe the tears away.

"We'll figure this out" I say, trying to get her to realize that it's not the end of the world.

She shakes her head. "No. It's my mess to figure out."

"I'm not going anywhere Calliope we are in this together. I need you just as much as you need me. Without each other we both have nothing. So if you would stop trying to push me away, you would see that I'm here to stay. It's going to be hard, very hard...but I won't leave you."

"Arizona...no..."

I scoot over and press my back to the wall, giving her room to straighten her legs. I grab her arm, wrapping it around me so I can scoot as close as I can to her.

"I need you" I choke out, losing my battle with my own tears.

"I can't do this to you...I just can't..."

"No! you don't get to quit on me, please stop" I plead

The idea of having kids never crossed my mind, as something I wanted. When Lisa started abusing me I had blocked out ever thinking about it because I couldn't imagine raising a child with someone like her.

I was sure I would never want children, until I met Calliope. She makes me want things in life that I had never wanted before. I was always so sure that I didn't have what it took to be a mom, but thoughts of a mini Calliope running around quickly invaded my mind.

We had once discussed what we both wanted out of life. She had told me she always wanted to be a mother, until Louis started beating her. She had the same thoughts I did in the sense that she didn't want to bring a baby into the world, given the situation she was in. The only difference is; for her what was once just thoughts, has now become reality.

I could walk away from this and hurt both of us, or I could stand by her and fight for her. That's what you do when you love someone. You do whatever it takes, no matter how bad the situation seems at the time. This wasn't what either of us wanted right now, but all I can think about is how this baby is also a part of her too. I know she is unsure of whether or not she could raise his baby, but she is forgetting that it is hers too.

I reach up and turn her face towards me. I bring my lips to hers and kiss her with everything I have, as our tears mix together. When we part I rest our foreheads together.

"I love you too much to lose you because of this. Yes, it's a mess of a situation but I'm not ready to let you go, I'll never be ready to let you go. I know it seems impossible right now but we will figure all of this out. This baby is a part of you too Callie, you have to realize that. But I'll stand by whatever decision you make. If you want to put it up for adoption, I'll stand by you and be there for you. If you want to keep it, then me, you..and..."

I bring my hand down, placing it on her stomach. "...peanut will get away from here and never look back."

To some it may sound like I'm too quick to find the good in this. However, I have always believed that everything;whether it's what you want or not, happens for a reason. We may not always know the reason right away. When we do find out the reason, we look back on the experience and are able to see the whole picture instead of bits and pieces. While it sucks now, it may not always be that way.

"Peanut?" she chokes out, laughing through the tears.

"Well yeah...that's kind of all it is now...you know, just a little peanut"

***Knock at the bathroom door***

We both quickly wipe our tears away, before Jenna cautiously pokes her head in the door.

"Everything okay?" Jenna asks

"I'm pregnant" Callie chokes out, staring to cry again.

Jenna enters the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She puts the lid of the toilet seat down, sitting on it, next to where Callie is sitting. She places a hand on Callie's shoulder for comfort.

"Hey..." She says softly. "I know you're scared. But we're going to get you through this."

"Should we see about an ultrasound?" I ask.

"Yes. I called already and re-arranged a few appointments. I'm going to get her in there as soon as we all finish morning rounds." Jenna replies.

"Do I have to?" Callie scoffs.

"Yes you do..."I trail off. When I notice her about to speak again I cut her off. "...and don't even bother telling me that I don't have to be there, because I _will_ be there."

_At The Hospital..._

**Callie's POV**

I haven't even been at work too long and I already want to go somewhere to just curl up and cry. I'd say I want to go home, but I don't have a home anymore. What was once my 'home' was also my hell, and I'd never go back for anything. My baby has a home inside of me, but where do I go without endangering my friends too? Where does Arizona go? There are so many things eating away at me. The more I try and stop my mind from racing, the faster it goes.

What if Louis finds out? If he knows and I leave with his baby, I'll have to deal with the courts. He could also get so mad that he hurts me more than I've ever been hurt. Or, what if I decide to keep the baby and he tries to take him/her away from me. He is a lawyer, he holds more power then people think. Then there's also the fact that I'd have to see him in court any way and fight him for rights, if I wanted to give the baby up for adoption. The road is seemingly endless.

I always thought I'd be a good mom, but like this?

I enter the exam room alone, because I didn't tell Arizona I was going. I am still torn as to what to do. This is a lot to process, for both of us. A baby changes everything. I love her and don't want to lose her, but I can't expect her to take all of this on.

Once I change into a hospital gown and get settled as Jenna sets everything up, there is a knock at the door. Arizona pokes her head in and enters upon seeing me. She locks the door behind her and rushes to my side, pulling up a chair.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I told you I'd be here" She says softly.

As Jenna gets started, I look directly at Arizona. I search her eyes for a hint of anything, that will tell me what she is thinking. I see so much love in those blue eyes. I can also tell that she is scared too. Scared of losing me, of raising a baby, afraid we'll never get out of here. We both love each other and don't want to lose each other, but will that be enough?

"Okay, Callie..." Jenna pulls us out of our daze. "It looks like you are about 6 weeks along and this..." She turns the screen and points to it "this little flicker here is the heartbeat. Everything looks pretty good. You got a little fighter here just like mommy."

Arizona takes my hand in hers as we both stare at the screen. Another moment of question. Finding out you are pregnant is one thing, seeing the reality of it is another. A silent tear rolls down my cheek. When I look over to Arizona, a single tear has fallen from her right eye.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask Arizona.

"I'm sure" she replies, without hesitation.

How the hell can she be so positive and strong?

When I turn back to the screen, Jenna freezes the picture on the screen, so we can keep looking.

"I'll um..give you two a minute.." Jenna trails off, gesturing to the door. "I have to..check something..."

**Arizona's POV**

"Arizona this is big..." Callie protests.

"I told you I would do whatever it takes, to be with you. Let's face it we still have a long and hard road to go, to get out of here and we need each other..." I trail off, pausing to collect my thoughts. "...and do you really think I'd leave you for anything? You're the one I was meant to be with and forgive me for seeming selfish but I'm not giving you up." I finish, smiling at her. She smiles back.

"Whatever it takes?" She asks.

"Yes. Why?"

"I um..." She hesitates. "I..." She points to the screen. "It's _really _real..."

Even though she's barely able to form a sentence, I know exactly what she is thinking. She is struggling with that moment that you see the reality of it. When before that, you aren't sure you want the baby. Now, you don't know what you want at all. It happens to some people with unexpected pregnancies. When they see the baby inside of them and realize that it _is_ a part of them, they start to become attached even if they don't want to.

"I'm so confused" she adds. "Now that I know it's real, I don't know if I can...what I should..."

I lean down placing a kiss on her lips, still holding her hand.

"I think I want..." she hesitates.

_time to lighten the mood..._

"Do you want to keep peanut?" I ask, causing her to smile at the mention of 'peanut'.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I do. I can't...I can't give my baby away, no matter how..no matter why...I just can't do it...I mean, if it comes down to it and I have to fight to keep the baby away from Louis, I wanna be doing it for me...not to be giving it away and I just...and I can't ask you to stay for all of this..."

"We don't have to decide all this now. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, unless it's with you. So, we have time to think about the baby whether we're here or not. I'm going to find a way out of here for us. I promise. Remember, I'll do whatever it takes."

"I love you" a few tears roll down her cheeks. I wipe them away.

"I love you too. Everything is going to be okay." I assure her.

It will be okay. I have to believe it will, although it may not seem that way right now. The fight may be hard and the road may be long, but the end has to be sweet. Nothing worth it in life is easy. We have started to come up with a plan to leave. It's going to be hard, but it has to be done.

That night, I held her while we slept. I placed my hand on her tummy to remind her that when I said I would do whatever it took, I meant it. Things will be thrown our way, things we can't stop. It's the getting through it that's hard but we'll do because it's what you do when you love someone. You fight. You fight to hold on to them, because you know without them you'd have nothing. As I've said, meeting her was fate. She's the one for me, baby or no baby.

_Strong,strong as a mountain,one you can count on  
That's how my love is for you  
Sure as forever we'll be together  
'Til the sky's no longer blue  
I know it won't always be easy  
When we need to be strong,baby believe me  
I'll do whatever it takes  
To hold on to your love  
Swim every ocean  
If that's not enough  
Walk to the ends of the earth  
Through the cold pouring rain  
To hold on to your love  
I'll do whatever it takes_

_-Kellie Coffey_

_A/N: A few people asked about the baby-the baby exists in this fanfic because like I've said, in this fanfic I am partially telling the story of someone I know who had this happen to them. The over all situation is the same(that being that there's a baby involved-the two girls...etc) but the time line of things and places will be different. This baby also serves a purpose_ _other than giving Arizona a chance to be there for Callie- which we'll discover much later in the fic._ _After the baby is born there will be a shorter chapter with the POV's of both Callie and Arizona._ _Also, just a reminder that this will take a lot of twists and turns until they are finally free, in order to be somewhat realistic. I won't give it away, I'll just say please keep reading_. _Next chapter will be the beginning of plans to get out of there_ _=)_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: WARNING: there is some not so prettyness about this chapter. Read at your own risk. This is part of the sad and harsh reality of it. As someone pointed out...people who abuse don't give up easy._ _Potty mouth-ish language too in this chap._

_7:00 PM The Next Night..._

**General POV**

Teddy Altman sits inside of Joes Bar in Seattle, with friends after a long day of work. They are celebrating a number of surgeries that included a lot of team work from her and her colleagues. Together, they saved quadruplets;three girls and a boy, that were born. Each had different medical problems.

She sits at a table with Meredith, Addison, Mark and Derek. Her phone vibrates in front of her on the table. She hesitates to answer at first, because she doesn't recognize the out of state number flashing across her screen.

She picks up the phone, covering her other ear.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Teddy?" says the voice on the other end of the phone. She barely hears the response.

"Teddy? It's Arizona" the voice calls again.

Teddy's eyes widen in shock and her mouth hangs open. She is hearing the voice of her best friend. Her best friend who she hasn't seen or heard from in so long. Arizona told her of the first incident between her and Lisa, after that she never heard from her. Her cell phone was disconnected and she had no way of contacting her. She has worried every day that her friend is in trouble.

Without a word, she leaves the table and heads for the bathroom. She ignores her friends questions, because all that's on her mind right now is Arizona.

"Arizona? I've been worried about you, where the hell have you been?" She asks

"I need you. I'm...I'm in trouble and I need your help. Lisa's been beating me for months and I have to get out of here. I don't know who else to turn to."

Addison enters the bathroom. Teddy covers the phone. "Addison seriously a little privacy!" she scoffs

"Well you are in a public bathroom" Addison replies. "What's going on? You left the table pretty quickly."

Meredith enters. Teddy rolls her eyes."Seriously, you too?" At Seattle Grace, they are one big sometimes happy always dysfunctional family, and always know each others business. Arizona hears the commotion on the other end of the phone.

"Umm, Teddy?" She asks.

Teddy suddenly remembers Arizona's last sentence to her. "Wait...she WHAT?" she exclaims

Arizona begins to cry. "She's been beating me. I need to get out of here. My girlfriend is pregnant and we can't stay here, it's too much of a risk."

"Wait a minute what? Whose pregnant, Lisa?" Teddy asks. She's very confused at this point.

"No...my girlfriend Callie. It's a long story but I'll make it short...Lisa and I moved across from her and her boyfriend. She was abused too and she's pregnant with her abusers baby..I have to get them out of here, I can't let him hurt Callie or the baby...he's been beating her while she's pregnant and I'm scared for her.."

"Your girlfriend is pregnant?" Teddy asks, clearly in shock. She's having trouble wrapping her brain around the intensity of the story.

"Someone is pregnant?" Addison asks. "I would just like to point out that I am an excellent OBGYN..and a double..."

Meredith rolls her eyes. "Double board certified neonatal surgeon we get it." Her lips then form an O. "oooh wait whose pregnant?"

"Seriously will you two shut up!" Teddy exclaims

**Arizona's POV**

A small smile appears on my face as I listen to the antics of Teddy's friends on the other end of the phone. I'm wishing Callie and I could be in a place like that. A place where we can start over. New friends, a new place to live, and a new life. A life together where we wouldn't have to worry about being beaten every time we turn around.

"Arizona, do you really think having a girlfriend is a good idea at this point...I mean, how long have you known her?" Teddy asks.

"Almost 4 months...I know it sounds crazy but I love her. We met the day Lisa and I moved in across from her and we connected instantly. We work together and after having spent so much time together we fell in love. I've never felt for anyone what I feel for her."

"She's good to you?" Teddy asks. "Cause I'm seriously about to fly out there and kick Lisa's ass I'll kick someone else's ass if I have to."

"She's very good to me Teddy. She takes care of me, she's there for me. She treats me better than I've ever been treated...and Lisa was hurting me last night and Callie saved me. Lisa had a knife and she protected me. She was going to get stabbed just to keep me safe and now we have to get out of here."

"Does jackass know she's pregnant?"

"No...we're going to make sure he never knows. I have to get her out of here, he's going to hurt her again and I can't deal with it.." I break down.

"It's okay, we're going to figure it out. Did you guys hand in your notices at work yet?" Teddy asks.

"Yes we did, today. Now all we have to do is figure out how to stay safe the last two weeks that we are here."

"Okay, do you have someone there...like maybe a friend, that could help you two?"

"Yeah. We're at our friends Mike and Jenna's house but we don't know how long we can stay there. Callie's ex boyfriend Louis who abused her, knows where Mike lives and it's not safe for us. We barely have money for a hotel room because Louis controls her money and Lisa controls mine."

"Okay...umm...if I purchase tickets online, have them printed and mail them to that house, along with some travel money, would either of them make sure you got it?"

"Yes. I'll give you the address. Is there a hotel near by there that we could stay in?" I ask. I don't want to intrude on Teddy's house. She's helping us enough as it is.

"Yes but you will both stay with me. My room mate just moved out so I'll put you two in the spare room. It's on the opposite side of my apartment so you'll have your own space..no argument, you're staying with me and this is what we're going to do...hold on"

I hear the conversation Teddy has with her two friends in the back round...

"**Addison. I need your help. I need money to help my best friend!" Teddy says**

"**Do I look like a bank?"**

"**Addison! I'll explain later, I need your help!" Teddy panics**

"**Oh okay...something's really wrong...yeah, whatever you need"**

"**Whats going on?" Meredith and Addison ask in unison**

"**What part of I'll explain later don't you get? Ughh!"**

"Arizona you there?" Teddy asks, into the phone.

"Yes"

"Okay, here's what we're going to do..."

**Callie's POV**

I decided to give Arizona some space to make her phone call. I stayed in the living room with Jenna and Mike, thinking of ways to avoid Louis finding out about the baby. We've all spent the entire night, trying to come up with a way out for Arizona and I.

If I decide to keep the baby, there is a possibility that I could leave without him ever knowing. If he doesn't know, he can't fight me on it. Things were hard enough as it was, now they seem impossible. We also talked about the 'what ifs' of turning Lisa and Louis into the police. In that event, I would still never be safe. He knows far too many people, who are just as evil as him. I would never feel safe, even if he was put away.

I go into the bedroom in search of something to wear to bed. Arizona is still sitting on the bed, on the phone. I give her a quick kiss before digging through the bags of my clothes, looking for a specific pair of pants. When I don't find them, I remember that they are probably still in the car.

I turn the outside light on, before heading out. When I get to the car my hand barely touches the handle before my hair is being grabbed, and my head banged into the window. I open my mouth to scream for help, but a hand covers my mouth.

"Did you really think you could get away from me, you stupid bitch!"

I'd know that voice anywhere. I kick and fight as his hold tightens on me. He drags me backwards down the driveway. All I can think about is Arizona, and how I have to fight for her. I keep fighting back, having no luck. When he takes a left at the end of the drive way, another man appears and restrains me. They throw me in the back of a van where two other men are waiting.

After being held down the entire car ride and slapped or punched every time I tried fighting back, we arrive back at 'home'.

Louis drags me into the house, kicking and screaming. I had a few seconds in which I was able to scream for help before we went through the front door. He grabs my neck and pushes me up against the wall in the living room, slamming my head into it extremely hard.

"I told you before. If I can't have you, then nobody can." His voice is dripping with venom, and he wreaks of alcohol. "Trying to run away with your little girlfriend, huh?"

He releases his hold on my neck and back hands me across the face, causing tears to instantly fall. He punches me in the side of the head before grabbing my shirt and whipping me onto the floor.

On the way down, I tried to catch myself in a way so that I wouldn't land on my stomach. When I try and get up, he slams his fist down on my upper back "don't you get up!"

When he hit me, I landed on my side to avoid a lot of impact on my stomach. I bring my knees up over my hands, trying to protect the baby in the event that he kicks me. He hovers above me, both fists clenched and breathing heavily.

"Thought I wouldn't find out about you and your girlfriend? you stupid whore... you're never going to see her again, I'll make damn sure of that because if I see her I'm going to kill her!"

"l...leave her alone" I cry out. The only actual words I've spoken since he took me.

"excuse me?" he grits through his teeth, clenching his fists tighter

The second my head hit the wall, it felt like it was going to explode. At this point, I'm slowly fading away as he circles around me. My eyes begin to flutter closed and I fight to keep them open but I'm losing the battle.

My last thought before everything goes black:

_Please be okay baby..._

**Mike's POV**

It took Jenna and I less than five minutes to realize something was wrong. Callie had gone outside to retrieve one of her bags out of her car and when she didn't come back we started to panic. I checked outside and all around the house, and she was no where to be found. The key was left in the car door, but Callie was no where in sight.

I run into the room, while Arizona is still on the phone.

"Arizona! Callie's gone" I panic

Her mouth hangs open in shock and fear washes over her face.

"I gotta go Teddy. Callie's missing" She cries into the phone before hanging up. She gets off the bed and franticly searches for a sweatshirt and her shoes. She doesn't care that she's already in her pajamas, all she cares about is that Callie and the baby are okay.

Me, Arizona and Jenna quickly pile into the car. We head to the one place we know she is. I speed the whole way there, not giving a shit if I'm going to get pulled over or not. As Arizona begins to have an anxiety attack, Jenna hops from the front to the back seat while I'm driving to help her steady her breathing.

When I whip around the corner into Callie and Arizona's street and see blue lights, my heart almost stops beating as I automatically assume the worst.

"Oh god! No!" Arizona cries, franticly trying to get out of the car while it's still moving.

My first thoughts:

We're going to get there, and be told we are too late. That she's gone, and there's no bringing her back.

Then the guilt began to creep up on me. If I hadn't let her go outside by herself, none of this would have happened.

I pull to the side of the road in front of the house next to Callie's. The car isn't even stopped before Arizona is fighting with the door handle. She whips the door open and gets out of the car, rushing over to the front door where the EMT's are taking Callie out of the house.

"Jenna grab her!" I shout, turning the car off. I don't want Lisa to look out the window if she is home, and see Arizona here.

Jenna bolts out of the back seat, rushing up the front lawn with me trailing behind her. She grabs Arizona's hand and pulls her back so the EMT's can get by.

"Callie! No!" Arizona cries

While Jenna is restraining Arizona, a cop approaches me.

"Are you her friends?" he asks

"Yeah.." I reply. I extend my hand to shake his. "Mike Fisher. What happened?"

"Neighbor called to let us know that she heard screaming coming from over here. By the time we got here and found her, whoever did this to her was gone. The lady who called gave us a description of the man who lives with her and a description of the vehicle. I have some of my guys out looking for him."

"Is she conscious?" I ask.

"When we found her she was barely conscious. But it seems like she's going to be fine."

I immediately head for the car when I see Jenna walking away from the ambulance. I need to get us to the hospital. If I don't beat the ambulance and stop Arizona, she'll get in the way why Callie's being checked out which wouldn't help matters for either of them.

**Arizona's POV**

I run alongside the stretcher while Jenna tries to pull me back. When they load Callie into the ambulance I plead for Jenna to let go. "I need to be with her. Please!"

She lets go, allowing me to climb into the ambulance with Callie. The EMT's don't question my presence because they know who I am, they know who she is.

"I'll meet you guys there" Jenna says, before the doors close.

I take Callie's hand and lean down to talk to her. "Please be okay. I love you...I love you so much."

Her eyes slowly open but I can see how much she's struggling to keep them open.

"Arizona?" She whispers. I wouldn't have even heard it if I wasn't so close.

"Shh. I'm here. Please be okay for me. I love you." I lose my battle with tears once again.

"t...th...baby"

The ambulance pulls up to the hospital. I keep my hold on her hand as they unload her and wheel her in. Jenna meets the EMT's with two other doctors and Mike restrains me.

"No! I need to be with her. Please let me go!" I cry.

"Arizona you can't help her right now you know that"

He walks me to the waiting area and catches me in his arms before I collapse into a sobbing mess. He gently lowers us down onto a bench and holds me while I cry. After crying for god knows how long, I'm finally able to steady my breathing. I sit with my head resting on Mike's shoulder, staring off into space when I see Jenna approach. Jenna had gone with her to make sure the baby was okay, and ended up staying with Callie through the whole thing.

I instantly snap out of my daze and stand up. Mike remains seated, his facial expression looks as if he's expecting to hear bad news, or preparing himself.

"How is she?" I ask

"She's going to be fine. She'll have to stay here for a day or two...probably will end up with a concussion but there's no major damage. She's pretty beat up, but she's going to be fine."

"...and the baby?" I ask, tears falling from my eyes again.

"Like I said...a fighter like mommy"

"the baby's okay?" I ask again, needing confirmation.

She nods and smiles. "The baby's okay. Callie's barely awake, but you can see her now. She's exhausted but I'm sure she'll want you with her."

Jenna takes my hand, leading me to Callie while Mike trails behind us.

When I enter Callie's room, my heart breaks. My girlfriend lies seemingly lifeless in her hospital bed, bruises and cuts on her beautiful face as well as a busted lip. I walk over to her bed, taking her hand in mine. I bring it to my lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. "I'm so sorry Calliope" I whisper, as tears spill over. "I wasn't there for you and I'm so sorry. Please forgive me"

Jenna places a hand on my shoulder. "Arizona, you can't blame yourself sweetheart. You didn't know...none of us knew what was going to happen, it just happened. She's going to be okay."

Mike paces the room with his hands in his pockets. "It's my fault..." he trails off, shaking his head. "If I wasn't so fucking stupid I wouldn't have let her go outside by herself. I should have known."

"Mike please calm down. Everything is going to be okay. Hospital security is on alert, nothing else can happen." Jenna chimes in. "She needs rest"

"Well no one's heard from the police? He's still out there!"

"Mike! stop it. If you can't remain calm you need to leave. She needs to rest, both of them do. So, you can either stay here with her and be here for her, quietly...or you can leave"

_How can pint sized, baby doll looking Jenna be the strongest of all of us?_

Mike brings his hands up, covering his face as if he's trying to hide tears. He walks around to the other side of Callie's bed and sits down. Jenna takes the seat on my side of the hospital bed.

Needing to be as close to her as possible, I slide my shoes off, climb under the covers and snuggle up to her side after moving her arm so I could rest my head on her shoulder.

She stirs slightly, keeping her eyes closed. "Arizona?"

"Shhh. I'm here. Go to sleep. I'll be right here with you"

"baby?" She whispers.

I place my hand over her stomach. "the baby's okay"

She slowly brings her hand up to rest on top of mine. "I...love...you"

I place an extremely gentle kiss on her cheek before resting my head on her shoulder again.

"I love you too"

When Callie first told me she thought she was pregnant, my first emotion was shock. I didn't want to believe it, because I didn't want to deal with another bump in the road for us. Neither of us did. When she told me she was in fact pregnant, I went through all of the emotions all too quickly. Within seconds, I decided that I needed to stand by her. Yes, it's a major bump in the road but deep down I knew I wasn't ready to let her go. I'll never be ready to let her go. It's hard for both of us, but then again everything is. All I can do is hope and pray, that her and I can get out of here and never look back.

Within the last 24 hours, we've both gone through mixed emotions about the fact that she is pregnant. Neither of us _really_ know what to do, but we know we want to be together. Wherever we go and whatever we do, we will be in it together.

I close my eyes, silently praying that sleep would soon come. My last thoughts:

What is this baby's reason for being?

We all have a purpose in life, a reason for being here. There has to be a reason that this baby has survived everything Callie has been through.

The question is: What is the reason?

and...

When is this going to end? Are we ever going to be safe?

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N: Could be a while before this is done...not sure yet. I hope everyone continues to read and thanks to those who review. _


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I know this is a hard read at times, very sad at times and often action packed. It's all part of the road to the good part and I'd like to thank everyone whose been reviewing and continues to read. Also, Arizona protects the things she loves. Just sayin =P_ _OoOoO...and...in my little dream world Addison never left Grey's so yes, you'll see her in the good part of this story._

_Next Morning..._

**Arizona's POV**

Paranoia plays a huge role in the life of the abused. Once it gets to what you feel is the 'point of no return'. The point where you feel trapped; paranoia accompanies fear and takes over every inch of your body, it consumes you like a disease. It's a never ending cycle of mental suffering, that you can physically feel. It takes its toll on the body and weighs down on you like a bag of bricks. No matter where you are or what you are doing, you think that every time you turn around or turn a corner, your abuser will be there. But than again, are you really paranoid? or will they be there one day. Is it paranoia or is it preparation?

You feel discouraged about every escape plan you come up with, because you've become accustomed to being caught and beaten even harder. Every time you've failed to get away, alert the authorities or reach out to someone who can help, leaves you feeling helpless in the end. Before I had Calliope in my life, I had lost the will to fight. Now, I am determined. Determined to get us out of here so that we can start over. She is my new beginning and my reason for living. Everything I do, is for her.

After over an hour of fighting sleep last night, it finally claimed me. I tried to stay awake, just so I could listen to her breathe, to remind myself that she was still here with me. Movement in the room causes my eyes to flutter open. Callie is still sound asleep and Jenna is checking on the baby.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I'm just checking on the baby again" Jenna says softly. She turns the screen so I can get a better look. "Everything looks fine" She smiles at me.

As I'm staring at the heartbeat on the screen, my mouth forms an 'O' and a few tears escape. I remain frozen, as my thoughts run wild. Several minutes later, Callie's movement brings me out of my trance. Big brown eyes flutter open, squinting from the light. When her eyes adjust to the light, she stares at me with questioning eyes.

"The baby is still okay" I say softly. Whether she wanted the baby or not, her instinct is to worry about it.

"You stayed?" She asks. I can barely hear her, and wouldn't if I wasn't so close.

"Of course I stayed. There was no way I was leaving you alone." I lean forward, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Jenna searches through the pocket of Mike's jacket, while he's sound asleep in the chair next to Callie's bed. She pulls out his cell phone and scrolls through the calls.

"Arizona, I think your friend called back last night...you should probably call her and tell her your both still alive" She says, handing me the phone. "I'll stay with Callie"

I look down to Callie, softly stroking her cheek with my thumb. "Go back to sleep. I'll be right back, I promise." I kiss her lips ever so softly as her eyes close again. "I love you" I whisper, although I'm sure she can't hear me. I carefully crawl out of the bed, slipping my shoes back on and exiting the room.

I find the nearest on call room and lock the door behind me. Opening the cell phone and pressing send, the most recent call is from Teddy. I press send again and begin pacing the room, hoping she'll pick up.

"Arizona?" Teddy's worried voice sounds from the other end of the phone line.

"Yeah. It's me."

"Thank god. I was worried sick about you. Are you guys okay? How's Callie?" Teddy blurts out in one breath.

"Louis came after her last night. When we realized she was gone we immediately went to his house and just as we got there the EMT's were bringing her out. She's beat up pretty bad but she's going to be okay."

I begin shaking, as I'm telling the story from last night. Still pacing, I hold the phone to my ear with a shaky hand.

"Is the baby okay?" Teddy asks.

"Yes the baby is okay but Teddy I have to get them out of here and I don't know what to do I..we have nothing and..all I do is worry about her and the baby and it's killing me...he's going to come back I just know he is..." I begin to panic as I lose my battle with tears once again.

"Okay, I need you to listen carefully..." Teddy pauses briefly, giving me time to collect myself. "I need you to find someone. Someone you trust not to screw this up. Have a PO box set up, call me back from a different phone and give me the address to the box. My friend Addison is going to help me. We're going to withdraw money...and put it in a mailing package..it will be cash, stacked in un-even piles with something around it so it's shaped weird and no one can tell what it is...it may come in a few packages because of weight, people might get suspicious. I'm going to put a rush on it as soon as the PO box is set up and it will come in three or four separate packages, and the tickets will be in one of them. You're going to have to stay on the move until you two can get out of there, call from different numbers, stay at different hotels, use different vehicles...NEVER stay in one place. You need to stay on the move...if you're leaving a trail it's got to be hard for them to follow, send them in a circle. It's going to be extremely hard for both of you, but you have to do it...if you stay in one place, either of them will find you...oh, and whatever you do, DON'T have anything put in your name or hers. Did you get all that?"

"Uh..yeah...so your friend Addison...she knows?"

"I'm sorry Arizona, I had to tell her. She's not going to tell anyone, she wants to help...well she'd love to kick someone ass too but that's beside the point. You'll meet her when you guys get here, she'll be with Callie through the remainder of her pregnancy and she'll help you guys with whatever you decide to do. She's an excellent doctor, and a great friend."

"I...I can't thank you enough...I really can't." I begin to break down again. "All I do is worry that I'm going to wake up and find her gone, and then find her dead...or be taken away from her...it's..it's never ending..."

"I know, but it will be over soon. I promise. I'm going to do everything I can to get you two...well...three...out of there."

I check my watch. "I should get back to Callie's room. I'll call you later?"

"Please do...and remember, keep fighting because once you come out on the other side, life will be so much sweeter. This is going to work, it has to."

"Bye Teddy"

I hang up the phone and head back to Calliope's hospital room.

Will all of this work? Will it be worth it? It has to, because I don't know how much longer either of us will make it.

_5 nights later..._

**Callie's POV**

The life of the abused, trying to escape: A never ending cycle of exhaustion.

While I was in the hospital Arizona spent every moment she could, right by my side. Since I couldn't work, I told her that she should because we would be leaving soon and I didn't want anything holding us back. I was released from the hospital last night, and we began the hectic route to freedom.

A PO box was set up so we could receive money and plane tickets. Lisa and Louis had both controlled our money for so long, that there was no way we would ever make it on our last check. Arizona's best friend has sent us two packages with money, one included plane tickets.

Pre paid cell phones were purchased and each one had plenty of minutes put on it. We programmed the numbers to each others phones as well as: Mike, Jenna, and Teddy. This way, if either of us are ever in trouble or need anything, we can call for help.

We'll have a different rental car every other day. Each time, we'll transfer our bags of clothes and other personal belongings into the back of the vehicle. They money is in the one bag we take with us into each hotel room. We re-pack clean clothes every day and only keep the one bag with us, to avoid having to carry too much in the event that we need a quick escape. Nothing has been put in either of our names, and room service is never ordered in order to avoid any extra attention being drawn to our room.

Arizona has been extra jittery with my every move. She'll ask me about twenty times a day if I'm okay or if I feel like something is wrong with the baby. She will also run to Jenna five times a day asking when she can do an ultrasound 'just to be sure'. I don't know how much either of us are attached to the idea of this baby, because we go back and fourth. We both feel at this point like having to worry about this tiny little life inside of me, clouds our judgment. We have discussed the situation several times, and decided on waiting until we are in Seattle before we make any final decisions. Less than a week to go, and we will finally be free.

We are currently in the hotel room that we'll be staying in tonight. Our first night alone, since the night that Arizona was hurt by Lisa. It's actually our first night alone in a while. While we're both a little scared, we're glad to be able to spend some time alone together. Hopefully soon, we will be able to be together without all of the worry.

After eating and taking a hot shower, we made love again. It was just as emotional for us as the first few times, but just as beautiful. She makes me feel things I've never felt before.

Arizona snuggles up to my side and we both sigh in contentment, enjoying the closeness to one another. She rests her head on my shoulder and wraps her arm around me.

"How are you feeling?" She asks. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No you didn't" I reply, playing with her blonde hair. "You're amazing"

"Yeah?"

I slowly run my hand up and down her arm. "beyond amazing even. I'm so lucky you're mine." I place a kiss on the top of her head. "I can't wait to get out of here so we can just live our lives together in one place, not having to worry about anything. I mean, I know eventually we'll have to think about the baby but I can't wait to be able to stay with you every night and not have to worry about her finding you and hurting you."

"I can't wait either. Pretty soon it will all be over and we will be able to start over. We'll get our new beginning, as well as our happy end."

"I just can't believe your friend is being so good to us, and helping us so much. It's a lot to take on and people usually don't what to do."

"Teddy is my best friend. I knew she was the one person I could count on. I could not see her for years, and she would still be there if I needed her...she told me that there's an opening for a peds attending at the hospital she works at. She also said that they would need someone for ortho, so she was going to try and get some interviews set up for us. Her friend Addison is going to be your doctor for the remainder of your pregnancy too, I told you that right?"

"Yeah.." I release a deep sigh."...you did"

"What are you thinking?" She asks.

"Um...nothing really"

"Please don't lie to me I know something is wrong" she pleads.

"I just...I'm so stuck and I don't know what to do..."

"About the baby?" she asks

"Yeah. I mean, if I decide to keep it I don't want you to feel like you have to stick around and raise it with me just because we love each other. Raising a kid is not easy and I'm not even sure I'm cut out for it right now."

"You're right, it's not easy...and I know it's a very complicated situation for both of us but like I've said..I love you too much. I just can't let go because if I don't have you, I have nothing...and for what it's worth, I think you would be an amazing mom."

I take her hand in mine, resting them on my chest.

"I love you so much" I whisper through tears.

After a while we switched positions and decided to get some sleep, so we would be rested for work tomorrow. We now lay on our sides with my front pressed to her back. We drift off into a peaceful slumber, knowing that if nothing else, we will always have each other.

_4:30 AM..._

**Arizona's POV**

I'm just about to exit the bathroom, when I hear what sounds like a lock being picked. I stop dead in my tracks when I hear the door to the hotel room open and close. I cover my mouth to muffle the sound of my sharp intake of breath as I immediately begin to fear the worst.

He's back and he's going to hurt her. I have not only one life to protect, but two lives. I poke my head around the door way of the bathroom. The light from the street light outside gives off just enough light creeping through the curtains for me to see what he is doing. He is standing on her side of the bed as she has her back to him. He slowly and quietly removes his belt from his jeans and creates a loop out of it.

When I notice him turn his head to the side I whip my head out of view, afraid he'll see me. The sound of his steel toe boots scuffing across the carpet causes my heart to beat faster, as I begin not only fearing for their lives but for mine as well. I shuffle to the right, quietly opening the door to the cabinet with the towels in it. I crawl inside, pushing towels out of the way and curl myself into a ball, gritting my teeth in pain.

The bathroom light goes on and off and when I hear his foot steps head back toward the bed all I can hear is my heart, sounding like it's going to beat out of my chest.

_Shit_._.Callie..the baby...Arizona do something...think...think think..._

I slowly and quietly crawl out of the cabinet and creep through the bathroom in the dark, trying to find something to hit him with.

I carefully remove the face cloths from the small towel rack, looking over my shoulder to make sure he didn't come back. It's about two feet tall and made of clearly cheep metal but it will have to do. Keeping a steady grip on it with both hands I creep to the door way of the bathroom and peak my head around the corner, to see him hovering over Callie who is still sleeping.

_Callie...wake up please..._

I slam my eyes shut, trying to keep the tears at bay as I remember everything he's done to her. To _my_ beautiful Calliope who never deserved _any_ of it. When I open them, he is about to hit her with a lamp.

I rush up behind him before he has time to react and hit him in the side of the head with the towel rack, sending him clear across the room into the wall. He lays on the floor, barely moving but still trying to get up.

Callie hears the sound of him hitting the wall and starts moving and groaning in her sleep. I climb over her on the bed kneeling in front of her and shaking her slightly. "Callie wake up."

No response...

I keep shaking her. "Please wake up for me, we have to get out of here" I scream.

Her eyes snap open in shock. Louis starts getting up and I panic, and throw the towel rack at his head. When he falls again, holding the side of his head I pull the covers off of her and take her hand, quickly helping her out of bed. I grab the keys off the nightstand and the already packed suitcase while she grabs our jackets, all by the sliding glass door leading out to the parking lot. I grab my cell phone off the night stand before we rush out of the sliding glass door and make our way to the car.

Once we get into the car I start it immediately and speed out of the hotel parking lot. I take the first side street I see and begin taking random turns, creating a maze too hard to follow incase someone is behind us.

"We should call the cops and tip them off...they're probably still looking for him." Callie says

I dial the police and notify them of Louis' whereabouts and explain to them that he is the one they were looking for 3 nights ago. I give them the address to the hotel and the room number.

_Shit...I hit him...what if the cops ask why? I guess I'd tell them that I was protecting the love of my life and have no regrets, because I don't._

Callie takes my cell phone from the compartment next to me right after I put it back, and dials Jenna's number.

**Callie's POV**

Knowing that Jenna is working overnight and not sleeping, I dial her number as Arizona speeds up and down streets.

"Hello? Arizona?" Jenna answers.

"Jenna it's Callie. Louis just showed up at the hotel room!" I rush out, franticly.

"Are you girls okay?"

"Arizona got us out of there...I...what do we do? Where do we go?" I cry

"Come to the hospital and stay in an on call room on my floor, there's barely anyone here . I'll alert hospital security and keep an eye on you guys, you can at least lay down, even if you don't sleep.."

I burst into tears. "Okay..."

"Callie it's going to be okay sweetie hang in there. You guys are almost out of here for good. I'll see you soon okay?" Jenna remains calm.

"Bye"

I hang up the phone and Arizona starts crying too. She takes one hand off the steering wheel, and takes my hand.

"I'm sorry" she cries. "I'm sorry we have to live like this and I can't keep you and the baby safe all the time. I feel like I fail at everything I do. No matter what I do you're in danger and it's all my fault..Lisa's probably looking for me too...this is never going to be over."

I bring her hand to my lips, placing a few kisses on the back of it.

"None of this is your fault, okay? I love you. Please don't blame yourself. We'll get out of here and we won't ever have to be hurt again."

She sniffles and nods. "I love you too"

Once we get to the hospital and get settled in the on call room Arizona presses her back to my front, and holds onto me while we try and get some rest.

_Next Morning..._

**General POV**

Jenna heads to the on call room, hoping to tell her friends the good news. Louis was picked up by the police. Whether or not he'll remain in custody, no one knows. She wanted to give them something, anything, to keep them holding on. Her heart is breaking for them, because they are barely holding on. Inside she is beginning to crumble, after having been strong for so long. Her friends have been through something no one should ever have to go through. She knows that no matter what happens they will leave. She will miss them, but all she wants is for them to find happiness. Jenna knows their happiness can't be found here, and she's okay with that because she knows they will soon find peace. They will soon start over and build a life together, away from all of the madness. They will be around people who will love them and care for them.

She opens the door to the on call room and finds the two, sleeping soundly.

Arizona has her arm wrapped around Callie, holding on for dear life. This is where they find their peace and comfort, in each others arms.

Jenna quietly shuts the door, deciding she can tell them in 30 minutes when it will be time for them to wake up for work. She wants them to have every last bit of peace and quiet that they can, because their fight isn't over just yet.

Callie and Arizona are both strong. They are not always strong at the same time, and those are the times they are strong for each other. They protect one another and fight for one another.

Both women will find whatever fight they have left in them, and pull each other through this.

They will soon have their new beginning...followed by a happy ending.

They will soon be free.

_A/N: Please stay with me... with how often I've been able to work on this...the shittyness will be over soon, and the story will continue for a while. It will be all about starting over_,_ and a new beginning. Callie and Arizona will still go through some tough times, but they will grow as individuals and as a couple. Their journey overall is far from over, but the end is sweet. I hope you'll stick around for it =) Every question will be answered by the end, when you look back on the story as a whole. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Arizona's POV**

After we arrived at the hospital very early this morning, I was never able to fall back to sleep. My adrenaline never quite wore off, and neither did my fear. Fear that something would happen to her if I fell asleep, even though we were in the hospital; with security on the look out, and friends keeping a close eye on us. I held her as she fell asleep, and listened to her breathe. I closed my eyes, opening them every so often to remind myself of our surroundings. My hand found its way under her shirt to rest on her stomach, which seems to be routine for me by now.

When we first found out she was pregnant, I wasn't exactly sure what to do. I was just as shocked and confused as she was. I didn't know anything, other than the fact that I couldn't let her go. The only logical explanation I could come up with for my being okay with it, is that it's a part of her too. I love her, so no matter what happens I would love the baby. After all, it's not the baby's fault his/her 'father' sucks. I feel just as much need to protect the baby, as I do to protect her. As difficult as the situation is, I have to believe that whatever happens in the end is how it was meant to be.

The alarm Callie had set on her cell phone goes off. She groans while reaching up next to her pillow to silence it, and rolls over so that she is on her back. As she was rolling over, I kept my hand on her stomach, and she placed her hand over mine. I place my elbow on the pillow and lean on my hand, looking down in to beautiful brown eyes.

"Did you get any more sleep?" I ask.

She closes her eyes for a moment while nodding, before opening her sleepy eyes again. "Yes, a little. Did you?"

"Yes" I lie. I lie because I don't want her to feel bad about me staying up all night because I fought my own fears about her being safe. She looked to exhausted last night and I hated having to wake her up as franticly as I did. I hated everything about last night, or extremely early this morning I should say. "How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Sick"

I gently stroke her cheek, avoiding the cuts on her face so I don't hurt her. I blink and a single tear rolls down my cheek. Her beautiful features are scarred with the remnants of her most recent abuse. Her lip is still cut and she still has a bruise on her head, just under her hair line as well as a very small and barely visible bruise under her left eye. She looks tired and warn down from lack of sleep.

"I'm sorry"

She raises an eye brow. "Sorry for what? You have nothing to be sorry for."

"You look so exhausted this morning...I'm so sorry I had to wake you up I just panicked. I didn't think the police would get there on time and I couldn't let _him_ hurt you anymore.."

"Hey..." She whispers. She reaches a hand up, placing it on my cheek. "You saved me...you were there for me and you protected me...us...don't apologize for that."

"I love you..." I move the covers out of the way, inching her shirt up and lean down to a gentle kiss on her stomach. "...both of you"

I know how discouraged she's been feeling about everything, because I have too. I feel the need to remind her that no matter what happens, I will stay by her side. I know it won't always be easy and so does she, so more than anything, we hold onto our knowledge of how strong our love for one another is in hopes that it will continue to be enough to pull us through.

She smiles at me and cups my cheek before bringing her lips to mine for a good morning kiss.

"We love you too"

***Knock at the door***

We both sit up in time to see Jenna poke her head in the door. "Good morning"

Callie sits up, and scoots across the bed so she is leaning against the wall. I place pillows behind her back for comfort and she guides me to sit in between her legs in front of her. She wraps her arms around me, resting her chin on my shoulder. Jenna sits on the bed next to us and Mike enters with a large envelope, 2 pairs of scrub pants and two shirts along with our lab coats, and a morning paper.

He tosses the scrub pants and shirts on the bed in front of us "Scrubs for today.."

He hands me the envelope "I picked up the last envelope for you guys this morning on my way in..."

He waves the morning paper around "...and the morning paper" he says. "Did you hear the news?"

Callie and I look to each other in confusion before Mike turns the paper around so we can see the front page. We quickly find ourselves with an all too familiar face staring back at us. Louis' arrest on the front page of the paper, leaves both Callie and I with inexplainable feelings. His mug shot shows a black eye with the side of his face looking pretty beat up.

Jenna leans forward to get a better look. "Damn girl! You got him good."

"Yeah she did" Callie says. She kisses my cheek. "That's my girl."

Of all the emotions I feel at the moment, happiness is definitely one of them. I can't stop the smile from creeping up on me, hearing her call me her girl.

"You guys should open that envelope, the tickets are probably in it." Mike says

I open the envelope, which is sealed very carefully. I reach in, pulling out two plane tickets attached to a folded up piece of paper. I remove the paper clip, place the tickets on my lap and unfold the paper. It's a printed out map of the airport in Seattle with hand written directions at the bottom, explaining how to get to the baggage claim, and then to the part of the airport that Teddy will meet us. Jenna and Mike switch back and fourth between reading the paper, and seeing what I'm doing.

The next thing I pull out is three appointment cards for Callie, from Addison. I hand them back to her. 

"What's this?" She asks.

I start reading the note attached to the cards. "I told her how far along you are. She wants to see you once when we get there to check and make sure everything is okay, just to see for herself... and the other two are regular appointments she already made for you."

"She wants to see Callie when you get there, or you asked her to?" Mike jokes.

"Okay okay so I'm a little bit of a nervous nelly, leave me alone!" I pout. "She wanted to see for herself any way, so it's not _all _me."

"A little bit?" Jenna jokes.

"Leave her alone, it's kinda cute" Callie chimes in, before kissing my cheek.

When I reach into the envelope, pulling out the cash, I stack it into three separate, small piles after counting it out and adding the approximate amount to each pile. One pile will cover the cost of having the rest of our luggage sent to Seattle, so we won't have to travel with everything all in one day. Another pile will take care of the hotel rooms we stay in, and feed us for the remainder of our time here. The last amount of cash is to keep on us while we travel, just incase.

A knock at the on call room door causes me to quickly shove the contents back into the envelope before hiding it under the pillow.

"I'll get it." I say. I hop off the bed and make my way to the door, opening it to reveal one of the nurses.

"I'm sorry to interrupt..." She starts, when she notices Callie, Mike and Jenna. "The police are here they, want to talk to Dr. Torres"

I shift my gaze over her right shoulder to see a police officer standing behind her.

"I'm going with her" I demand. "We'll be out in a minute"

The officers nods, and steps aside to wait for us. I close the door and return to the bed to help Callie up. She is shaking and visibly nervous.

"We'll give you two a minute" Mike says, taking the paper with him and motioning toward the door for Jenna to follow him. She offers to take the envelope with her and lock it in her glove box, after I pocket the money and the tickets to keep them with me until I can figure out something else to do with them. I give the remainder of the money to Mike, who will handle the luggage once we leave and switching the rental cars.

When they're gone I notice the terrified expression on Callie's face, and immediately wrap my arms around her to comfort her."I'll be right there with you".

I remove my head from her chest and she leans down to give me a kiss.

"I'm really nervous and I feel sick"

I rub soft circles on her lower back. "I know you are, but I'll stay with you. They probably just want to ask you a few questions."

**Callie's POV**

Once we change into our scrubs and get ready for the day, Mike takes care of the clothes we were wearing. The officer waiting outside the door leads us to a conference room. Jenna hangs around for a minute, to order the curious residents who are trying to sneak peaks, away from the area. Arizona takes the seat next to me, across from three officers. Two are sitting down in the seats across from us, and one is standing behind them giving me a knowing look.

_Great..here we go..._

"We're just going to ask her a few questions, we won't be long." Officer King says to Arizona.

I tense up immediately at the thought of having to deal with all of this without her by my side. She takes my hand in hers, giving me a reassuring smile before turning to the police officer. "I'm not leaving her." she replies sternly.

He raises a brow before turning to the officer Kent who is across from me, giving him a shrug and nod of approval.

The first series of questions are easy, name, address, age, basic information.

Officer Kent flips through his note bad, landing on the notes from the night the police were called by my neighbor. Turns out the women I knew is "nosey old lady" from next door, probably saved my life and my baby's life that night.

"Okay..." He trails off, landing on a blank page of his note pad. "I have a brief over view of the story from your friends but I'd like to ask you a few questions to get a better idea of the situation."

_Why did Jenna and Mike tell the cops?_

I nod

"How long had the abuse been going on?" he asks

"Over a year"

"and there's no children involved, is that correct?" He asks, jotting notes down.

_I'm only pregnant with the assholes baby..._

I freeze for a moment, until I feel Arizona's hold on my hand tighten in a reassuring squeeze. Outside of the two of us, the baby only exists to Jenna and Mike, and that's the way we wanted to keep it. The night I was brought in to the hospital, Jenna went out of her way to make sure no one we worked with found out that I was pregnant. Arizona and I talked and decided that for the sake of the tiny life inside of me, it would be better if no one knew. The officer suddenly notices Arizona holding my hand and gives me a weird look.

_Yeah, yeah keep writing pal..._

"Um..no, no children" I reply.

Jenna slips into the room, giving a large envelope with hospital records to the police officer. Amongst my medical records, are pictures from the night I was here. Pictures of my injuries. She gives me a questioning look and I give her a nod of approval. She pulls up a chair and sits on the other side of me.

"How are you going to keep her safe?" Arizona asks, breaking the silence.

"Well, for now...he's in police custody. We can issue a restraining order for when he gets out, if he does. You should also appear in court. If you choose not to, the chances are that the charges will be dropped are pretty high if they don't have a statement from you. They'll need something else to go on, other than the evidence here."

"We can't tell you exactly how it will turn out, because no body knows...but it will be better for the case over all, if you are present." Another officer chimes in.

My mouth hangs slightly open as I stare down at the table. I don't know what to think, say or feel at the moment as my mind is having a hard time processing all of this. Telling my story to close friends was one thing, telling it in a room full of strangers in a court is another. Arizona senses my discomfort, and rising level of anxiety.

"Can we please have a minute?" She asks. "I think she needs a minute, if you don't mind."

_Well at least one of us can form words at the moment..._

The three officers nod while standing, and quietly slip out of the room. Jenna places a hand on my arm for comfort.

"I can't do this" I say. "I'm not...I can't..." I shake my head and pull my hand away from Arizona, trying to cover my face.

Jenna grabs my hands and stops me with one hand, using the other to turn my face toward her. Arizona rubs soft circles on the middle of my back, trying to comfort me.

"Callie, I know this is hard for you. But you have to think about the life of your child. It's not just you and Arizona anymore. If you don't want to tell anyone about the baby then fine...but you do need to protect the baby. The baby won't be protected unless you are so if you can't do this for yourself than you need to at least do it for your child...because I know you, you're going to take one look at that baby the day it's born and fall in love."

What neither of them know just yet is that I've already decided to keep the baby. Will it be easy? No, it won't. But for me, it would be harder to give my child away. A child that survived all of this with me. I'll have to talk to Arizona eventually, but for now, I can only think of one thing at a time.

"I can't" I protest.

Arizona places her free hand on my stomach, and rests her head on my shoulder. "Please Callie. I know how hard it's going to be for you but I'll be with you, and when it's all over we can move on with our lives."

"Yeah, in less than a week you two will be out of here. Then you can go on to live your lives, start fresh." Jenna says. "You got a girl here who loves you very much...you need to do it for her too."

Arizona picks her head up off my shoulder and looks at me with pleading eyes.

Officer Kent steps back into the room before I have a chance to answer either of them.

"Are we all set ladies?" He asks, cautiously stepping toward the table.

"Um...yeah" I answer.

Arizona's cell phone vibrates in her pocket. She removes it from the pocket of her lab coat and looks at it under the table before turning to Jenna. "Will you stay with her please. I should answer this." Jenna nods and Arizona slips out of the room.

"When would I have to appear in court?" I ask

"Tomorrow morning at 9 am. Would that work for you?" he replies

Jenna gives my hand an encouraging squeeze.

I take a deep breath. "Okay, I can do this."

**Arizona's POV**

I wasn't exactly happy with having to leave her but I know she trusts Jenna.

"Hello?" I answer, quickly heading to an on call room.

"Arizona. It's Teddy"

I slip into an on call room ,closing the door behind me.

"Teddy? why is there an echo?"

"I'm in the bathroom...just wanted to make sure you got the tickets"

"Yes. I got them this morning."

"You _are_ still coming aren't you?"

"Yeah..no matter what happens, we're definitely still coming. We're excited."

"Everyone here can't wait to meet you guys...I have the room almost ready to go for you"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I reach down, checking my pager. "I gotta go Teddy. I'll call back later"

I hang up the phone and head to the ER. When I get there, I end up treating a young boy that bares a striking resemblance to Lisa and a million questions immediately begin to circle around inside my head.

_Is this a set up? Is she here somewhere in the hospital? If so, how did she get by security, who know both her and Louis aren't supposed to be here._ _Okay you are probably just being paranoid..._

After treating the boy I head to a supply closet to re-stock on a few of the things that I had used, seeing no one else ever does it. I head to the back of the supply closet, digging through boxes of stuff when the sound of metal hitting the floor stops all movements.

The shadow of fear looms over me, and I instantly begin to panic. I try and keep my breathing under control, to see if I can hear any foot steps.

_I didn't hear the door open..._

I sneak behind the shelf in front of me, hoping that once I get to the end I can quickly round the corner and quickly dart for the door.

***sound of door locking***

_Lisa? NO! Someone help me!_

I remain frozen in place, silently praying that although I'm thinking the worst, the worst is NOT what's happening.

"Hello, Arizona"

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N: Next chapter ties up loose ends of this one, the girls talk about the baby...court things happen...and you'll get an answer to the questioning end of this one... and then soon we'll see the next phase of this story...that will probably end up being long_, _but will answer every question...if I could write the rest of the story in one night I would. But I can't, so all I'll do is say everything that doesn't make sense, and everything that leaves you wondering will be answered =P_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Thanks for hanging in there with me. Here's a LONG chapter to wrap up the Boston scene, and the majority of the craziness, for now. Remember, it will be as realistic as possible. This will be one of those stories that's "not over until it's over". But for now, we'll move on to something else. Next, it will be about the psychological changes they go through as they adjust to their new surroundings and life style, as well as the things that stay the same because of how psychologically damaged they are. They will also re-gain contact with their families, as they are accepted into the big dysfunctional SGMW family =P This journey has really only just begun. I'll update as soon as possible...but I have to update my other story at some point. Thank you to all who reviewed, I know it wasn't always easy to read at times so I thank everyone for hanging in there and being so amazing with your reviews! I'll try fixing typos and stuff at one point...I really need to work on my other story, for those that follow that one =P_

**Arizona's POV**

"_Hello, Arizona"_

I'd know that voice anywhere. The voice that still lingers and haunts me in my dreams. The one I hoped I'd never hear again, is the voice I'm hearing. I take a big gulp, as if trying to swallow my fear. If only that would ever work. When I look behind me and I don't see her, I slide my hand into the pocket of my lab coat. Grabbing my cell phone I press send once, bringing up the list of recent calls.

Having turned the sounds on the key pad off; I peak into my pocket and scroll through the calls, looking around me every so often to make sure she isn't watching, until I land on Callie's number and press send. Looking behind me once more and slowly backing up I slide my hand over the button on the side of the phone to turn down the volume so Callie can't be heard on the other end, in the current silence of the room.

The way that the shelves are set up in here, would look like a maze from a top view. Once I get to the end of the isle I'm in, I turn the corner to come face to face with my worst nightmare. Her appearance is disguised by a hat, sun glasses and dyed hair.

She takes the sun glasses off, tossing them to the side and removing her hat. She shakes the dark brown hair as it falls out of her hat.

"Going somewhere?" She asks

I begin backing up again, until I can't back up anymore. I immediately head for the next corner, hoping that if I can run fast enough, I could round the corner and make my way to the door. Just as I'm rounding the corner, she trails behind me; reaching out and grabbing my arm, yanking me back toward her.

I open my mouth to scream but she reaches around, covering my mouth with her hand and cuts off my cry for help. When she steps in front of me she grabs my face and uses the force of her body weight so back me into a corner. She keeps her hand on my mouth, glaring at me with evil eyes.

I slam my eyes shut and begin using the little strength I have to fight her off of me.

"When are you going to learn that I'm stronger than you?" She says.

She removes her hand from my mouth, causing me to open my eyes.

"p..please leave me alone" I plead

"Now why would I do that? You're MINE...so you can forget about your little girlfriend"

I begin to shake my head no, receiving a slap across the face. I cry out in pain, causing her to cover my mouth again.

**Callie's POV**

The officer explained everything I would need to do and helped me prepare for the restraining order to be issued. He also asked me a few more questions, to try and get a general idea of the extent of the abuse, to help build a case. Thankfully, he'll be there to give a statement on the condition he found me in.

At this point, I highly doubt that Louis would even follow a restraining order but if I don't try, I'll never know. Whatever else happens in court isn't up to me. All I can do is desperately hope that he will remain locked up, so I would be able to sleep at night. Even so, we would always have to worry about Lisa.

Just as he's finishing up, taking his last notes my phone vibrates in my pocket. When I see Arizona's number flash across the screen I answer it without hesitation.

"Hello?"

No response...

"Hello? Arizona?"

No response...

"Arizona, are you okay?"

When I hear the faint sound of a muffled scream, my heart sinks. My facial expression drops and I turn to Jenna, who looks as confused as ever. When I hear what sounds like Arizona crying in pain, I begin to panic even more when her cry is cut off.

"Oh my god! Arizona!" I gasp.

"Is everything alright?" The officer asks.

_Oh I'm just freaking out for no reason...NO everything is NOT alright..._

"No..I...um...NO!"

I get up from the table without a word and run out of the room, franticly searching for someone to ask where Arizona is. I look behind me as I'm speed walking down the hall and see Jenna trailing behind me.

"Callie what's going on?" She panics, coming up along side of me.

"It's Arizona...she's.." I open the door to an on call room, checking for her. Slamming the door shut behind me I continue to the next part of the hospital. "...she's in trouble Jenna I know she is I have to find her! I have a very bad feeling about this." I shout. I hang up the phone when I realize I'm still holding it to my ear and rush to the ER, hoping someone's seen her. Half way to the ER, Jenna breaks away and heads towards peds.

_Maybe she got paged?_

**Arizona's POV**

I bring my knee up to her stomach, and she lets go momentarily to hold her stomach. I push her enough to give me room to fight back with my hands. When I try and squeeze out of the corner she grabs the back of my neck and forces me face first into a shelf. My cheek hits a screw thats sticking out from one of the shelves, and an instant sting of pain hits my face.

She grabs both my arms from behind, throwing me onto the floor. When I try and crawl away, she grabs my legs, pulling me back toward her. She rolls me over and sits on top of me, effectively pinning me down.

"Leave me alone!" I shout.

She puts extra pressure on my arms, leaning down to brush her lips against my ear.

"Not until you say you're coming home baby" she whispers

_Okay..maybe if I vomit all over her she'll go away_

Her words instantly nauseate me. Hearing her call me 'baby' literally makes me sick to my stomach. I never liked it, in any relationship that I've been in. The only person I've ever let call me 'babe' or 'baby' is Calliope, because it sounds so beautiful coming from her.

She hovers over me, her lips inches away from mine. When she begins inching closer I dread what's going to happen.

"Are you coming home to me?" She asks, brushing her lips against mine.

Hot hears instantly spill over, stinging the cut on my face. I know this is beyond my control, but I feel like I'm cheating on Callie and I can't bear the thought. It's making me dizzy and nauseated.

"Stop it" I plead. "Please just leave me alone"

I continue to struggle, turning my head to the side.

I close my eyes for a moment and think of how Callie makes me feel, safe and loved. Before I had nothing to fight for, now I have her.

_Calliope, I know you're out there. Please save me, before it's too late..._

**Callie's POV**

I quickly move through the halls, brushing past every one whose trying to stop me until I make my way to the ER. I go to the first intern I see. I don't even know his name.

"Have you seen Dr. Robbins?" I ask, out of breath.

Jenna comes up along side of me. "She's not in peds...I just checked. No one's seen her this morning yet."

"She was here a while ago.." The intern trails off. He points down the hall. "...the last time I saw her she was going into the supply closet...I don't think she came out yet."

Without a word, Jenna and I both make our way to the nearest supply closet. When I discover the door is locked,I begin searching for something to break the small window with, so I can reach in and unlock the door. I have a very bad feeling about this.

"Jenna, use the phone and call for someone!"

Jenna breaks away from the desk shes searching through, quickly fumbling the phone before getting a grip on it. "Okay, maybe the cops are still here" she breathes, still out of breath and clearly as panicked as I am. "Ugh pick up the damn phone!" she grunts.

Jenna see's an intern walking by. "Hey you! Help her!" she orders. The intern begins searching for things to break the window with, while Jenna orders hospital security in this direction. "Yes...the one whose not supposed to be in the hospital!" is all I hear her say after that.

Neither of us have seen that Lisa is here, we just know. I know, because it's instinct when it comes to Arizona. I know when she is in trouble.

I continue trying to open the door, even though I know I can't get it. I begin banging on the door. "Arizona, I'm going to get you out of there!"

Lisa appears in the window, giving me an evil glare.

"Don't you hurt her!" I shout. "If you lay a finger on her I swear I'll..."

"Cops!" the intern warns, still searching for something to break the window.

I hear radios to the right of me and turn to see two cops rushing down the hall way. When I look back through the window into the supply closet, Lisa is out of sight.

I step aside, letting the cops get to work on opening the door. One pulls a pocket knife out that has a peg on the end of it, specifically for breaking windows. He jabs three times before reaching through and unlocking the door. Both cops rush into the supply closet and as I attempt to go in after them, Jenna appears out of no where, holding me back.

"Let me go Jenna!" I demand.

"Callie calm down, it's bad for the...I mean..just calm down!" She continues her struggle, trying to hold me back. "...and might I add you were hospitalized last week, this isn't good at all, calm down!"

_Way to ALMOST let it slip..._

Jenna is strong, but no amount of strength could match my need to be with Arizona.

One cop leads Lisa out in cuffs, and down the hall to another waiting officer. She continues struggling until both of them restrain her and lead her away. I continue trying to pull away from Jenna, her shoes sliding across the floor until she finally gives up and lets me go. When I rush into the supply closet and around the corner, I see Arizona laying on the floor, covering her face with both hands and trying to pull away from the cop whose trying to help her up.

"I'm just trying to help you" The cop says calmly.

I make my way over to her, kneeling on the floor next to her. "Hey.." I say softly, trying to remove her hands from her face. "...I'm here, I'm here"

I hold myself back from gasping in shock at the sight of her. Her cheek has a bleeding cut, her lip is bleeding and her face is red. The cop helps her into a sitting position and she automatically leans into my open arms. I bring her head to rest on my chest, not caring if the blood from her cheek gets on my scrubs.

**Arizona's POV**

The whole time Lisa was in here, all I thought about was Callie. I thought if I could think about Callie and how I needed to fight and stay strong for her, that I would be able to fight Lisa off of me. I still ended up hurt, but I put up a fight. Where as in the past, I would have surrendered and taken every hit. I fought and stayed strong for Calliope, just like she's done for me.

"Are you alright?" The officer asks.

I shake my head 'no' and bring my hand up to grip Callie's shirt. The cop stands up and begins talking into his radio while Callie gently rocks me, whispering soothing words. The sounds from the hall way are that of; Jenna ordering interns back to work, and the chief having an argument with one of the security guards on how Lisa even got into the building.

"I'll just be right outside the hall for a second if you need me" The officer says. "I'll give you two a few minutes and once she gets cleaned up, I'm going to need to ask her a few questions" he adds, to Callie.

"Okay. Thank you" Callie replies

When he heads out, I begin to cry again. The fear, the pain, embarrassment, all hits me at once.

She places a few kisses on the top of my head "I got you baby. It's okay. We'll get you cleaned up and taken care of, it's over now."

_See that's more like it..._

Jenna enters the room, shock written all over her face when she looks down at my bleeding face.

"Let's get her to a room and get that cut cleaned up" She says.

Her and Callie help me up. Once I'm up and we leave the room, Callie shields me from the crowd of nosey people in the hall way. We enter the empty exam room and Jenna immediately begins searching around for supplies, while Callie helps me onto the table. I panic and search my pockets, making sure nothing fell out. I breathe a sigh of relief when I realize everything is still in my pockets.

Jenna notices my overall discomfort, and the fact that I'm still clinging to Callie.

"Callie, do you want to take care of this? I don't mind giving you two some space." She walks over to the door, pressing her ear to it, hearing the commotion in the hall way. "Someone should take control of the zoo out there any way...frigging nosey interns ugh!" she grunts.

"Thank you" Callie replies.

When Jenna exits, Callie begins gently dabbing the cut on my cheek, cleaning it off. I grit my teeth in pain and try not to cry more.

"I'm sorry.." Callie whispers. She hands me her free hand. "...here...hold my hand, squeeze it if you need to."

She continues cleaning off the cut, before gently drying it and applying ointment before cleaning off my lip. When she finishes, she brings my hand to her lips, placing a kiss on the back of it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner" She says, sadly.

"Stop!" I tilt her chin up with my free hand. "this is something we do all the time, we always blame ourselves for not being there sooner...so we're going to stop doing that. Okay?"

She nods before standing up and placing a soft kiss on my lips, careful not to hurt me.

"How are you feeling? Is the baby okay?" I ask. "I know this was kind of stressful..."

"We're fine, just glad you're here with me now."

"You ready?" She asks, reaching out her hand. We walk hand in hand into the hall way, not caring at this point who see's.

The awaiting officers lead us to an empty conference room and begin to question me. At first I thought I couldn't do it, but Callie held my hand the entire time just as I've done for her. We both have this need; this never ending need, to always be there for one another no matter what. We know we can count on each other and if nothing else, will always have one another. Neither of us would be able to go through anything without the other.

The chief of surgery was present, wanting to know exactly what was going on. One at a time, we explained the situations to him while the police officer jotted down any notes he may have missed. A plan has been set, to ensure our safety for the remainder of our time here in Boston. Our surgical schedules have been rearranged so that we can both attend our court dates, and both be there for one another.

_Next night..._

**Callie's POV**

As I sat on the stand this morning, I often struggled with what to say and how to say it. I had moments where I was so nervous that in the midst of remaining frozen in place, I felt like everything around me was moving too quickly. There were times when I would tune out the room full of people, and seek Arizona's face in the crowd; because every time I look at her, I find the strength to go on. When I see her face, nothing around me matters. All that matters is her and I, and our lives together.

Louis of course played the victim, and his lawyer mentioned his injuries from the night he showed up at the hotel room. Luckily the judge wasn't buying the act, and chalked it up to self defense. However, the over all decision has left me with little to no security. I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever feel safe. Louis punishment was a lot of things, fair was not one of them. It's not fair to me, or _my _baby; but for him, it means he still gets the majority of his freedom. He was given 1 year probation, mandatory anger management courses, community service, fines, as well as a restraining order. Everything but jail time.

When they went through all the legal names for all of this, I never understood a word of it. What they call 'assault' and 'domestic abuse', I have always called 'hell'.

Although I'm not sure what Lisa's punishment will be, I've been left very discouraged about my own situation. Deep down I know he isn't going to care at all about the restraining order, all he wants to do is continue to hurt me. Once again I am left feeling like I'm trapped. Like it's never going to be over, and I'll have to live like this the rest of my life. The thought crossed my mind that if she could be free and happy that I'd let her go, because I'll forever be stuck.

I went through my day, barely able to hold back my emotions. I pushed through, completing every task at work and was able to avoid answering too many questions from friends. Arizona constantly found her way in my direction to check on me, and never gave up although I kept trying to deny how distraught I really was. Then I was left feeling bad, because I know she's struggling with her own emotions as well from what happened yesterday, and her court appearance coming up tomorrow.

As I'm laying in our bed in the hotel room staring off into space, I feel the bed shift beside me. Arizona's arm wraps around me as she crawls under the covers beside me, and out of the corner of my eye, I see her face hovering over me.

"Calliope?" She whispers.

I've barely said one word since we checked in, and didn't eat anything.

"Please talk to me" She pleads.

"You should go..." I trail off, still staring straight ahead.

"w...what?"

As I let my emotions get the best of me, I say things I don't mean, out of anger and despair.

"You should go, and be happy...I just want you to be free and I'll clearly be stuck forever, holding you back. You deserve to be happy and be able to live your life without having to worry about what's going to happen to me, every time we turn around."

I hear her sniffling as she begins to cry. She wraps her arm a little tighter around me as she rests her head on my pillow.

"I'm not going anywhere without you..and I will always worry about you, I love you...both of you. Please stop trying to push me away." She cries. "I need you, please"

As I try to get out of bed, her hold tightens on me even more, slightly dragging her across the bed. Since she's never been one to give up easily when it comes to me, I give up and remain in bed with her. She tugs at my shoulder, trying to get me to roll over on my back. "Look at me please."

Hearing the desperation in her voice, I do as I'm told. When I roll over and turn my head to the left, I'm met with teary blue eyes. "I'm not leaving you behind because I'll never be happy unless I am with you."

"I..." I trail off. "I have to tell you something..."

"What?"

_Now or never Callie, you have to tell her..._

"I...I've...I'm keeping the baby" I blurt out.

I search her face, for even the slightest hint as to what she is thinking. Her facial expression stays the same as she begins softly stroking my cheek.

"Okay" comes her response

My eyes widen in shock. "Okay? Arizona I...it's not as simple as you're making it...a baby is real, a living, breathing, screaming thing..."

She places her finger on my lips, silencing me.

"Stop talking. Here's what's going to happen...you're going to stop being..like this.." She rolls her eyes. "...and you're going to come to Seattle with me because now that I know you're keeping the baby there's no way in hell you are staying here, not that I'd leave you behind any way. So...we are going to push through our last few days here, get on that plane and never look back. We've gotten each other this far, we can make it the rest of the way...and the baby...we..you won't be alone. I mean, I'm sure we'll have plenty of friends there...Teddy says they are all excited to meet us and..."

"Do you really want to do this with me?" I interrupt.

"I told you I do.."

"Then I guess it's we..we won't be alone."

She gives me a kiss before pressing herself against me, wrapping her arm around me and resting her head on my shoulder.

"So..we're really doing this?" I ask.

"We're really doing this"

_Meanwhile..In Seattle..._

**General POV**

After a long day at work, Teddy and Addison decided to unwind with wine at Teddy's place. Mark eventually showed up and they decided they would finish the room for Callie and Arizona.

Derek shows up to help Mark move un wanted things into the very small office, and move new things in. Addison and Teddy complete different tasks of straightening things out, while the man move boxes.

As Derek corrects Addison on something and they begin arguing, Meredith appears in the door way.

"I'm supposed to be at the hospital in a little while, just wanted to see if you needed any help?" She asks, from the door way.

"We got it under control" Mark calls from the other room, suddenly knocking something over. "Ouch!"

"Never send a man to do a womens job" Addison jokes

"Right!" Teddy replies, causing all three women to laugh.

"Well, if you guys are all set I'm going to go, I'll see you later" Meredith says.

Derek and Addison continue to bicker over whose right, and whose wrong.

"You're going to leave me with the divorced couple that still argues like they're married?" Teddy asks.

Meredith laughs and exits the room.

Teddy's first thought...

_I hope Callie and Arizona can keep up with the craziness of every day life around here...we are far from normal_

The four of them continue working, joking with one another every so often; excited to meet and welcome 3 new lives, into theirs.

_night before departure..._

**Arizona's POV**

The moment we've both fought so hard for, for months is finally almost here. For us; leaving is not only about escaping, but about starting over as well. After all that has happened to both of us, we felt we would never truly be happy if we stayed here. Now that we have each other, there is nothing here for either of us anymore other than painful memories. We would always have Mike and Jenna if we stayed, but we would never find the true happiness and peace we have both search for, for so long; and being the great friends they are, they understand that and know that this is what's best for us.

Although Callie says she's made up her mind about the baby, I know we both still have a long road ahead of us. When I first decided I'd support her no matter what she decided to do, I began my own internal struggle. At first I thought I was only accepting it because I wanted to keep clinging to her, because she is all I have. As time has gone on, I've realized that if we made it through all of this; we can get through anything, because love will see us through. It always has, and I have to believe that it always will.

Today was our last day at work and although goodbye's are always hard, these feel like good, goodbye's in a sense. Saying goodbye to Boston, means saying hello to our new beginning. Although there are many 'what ifs', given how things went in court, all we are worrying about right now is making it out of here. Making it out of here will buy is enough time to work through everything else together, contact our families, and seek more help if we need it.

Lisa was put in jail, for a very short while due to the fact that she was not supposed to be in the hospital. Every other punishment she received was the same as Louis, not enough. While it was still harder than I thought it would be, I was able to find my strength and push through, because of Calliope's presence in the room, and in my life. She sat next to me and held my hand through the entire thing, and encouraged me through a simple loving and adoring look in her eyes, as I was on the stand telling my story.

I lay in bed after a good meal and a round of shower sex, imagining how our lives will be, once we are finally out of here. My cell phone rings on the nightstand next to the bed. Without looking, I reach over and grab it to find Teddy's name flashing across the screen.

"Teddy!" I answer excitedly.

"Hey, tomorrows the big day! I can't wait to see you guys."

"We can't wait either, trust me"

"How was court?"

"Well...she'll be locked up for 90 days.."

"That's it?" Teddy exclaims

"Yeah.."

"I'm sorry Arizona, I really am."

I hear the sound of Teddy's friends in the back round, laughing and joking with each other. I can only smile because soon, we will be part of all of that.

"It's what we're starting over for...right" I reply. I try and remain positive through all of this, even though so many things remain unknown.

Callie climbs into bed and begins kissing my neck.

"Callie seriously I'm on the phone!"

"What?" Teddy asks.

"Nothing, it's just..." I trail off, trying to resist the urge to start cracking up. "Callie says hi"

"Tell her I said hi!" Teddy replies. "I just wanted to make sure you guys were all set to go, I'll let you get some rest. Your flight arrives like an hour after I get out of work so I'll still be there to pick you up."

"I can't wait. Bye!"

"Bye"

I hang up the phone with Callie still hovering over me, kissing every inch of exposed skin on my neck and chest.

"Do you have to do that while I'm on the phone" I groan

She starts laughing, as she settles next to me. I turn to face her, scooting closer and wrapping an arm around her.

"So, we're doing this" I break the silence.

"Yes we are. I love you so much."

I smile before kissing her, when we break apart from the kiss, we gaze into each others eyes.

"I love you too Calliope."

_Day of departure..._

**General POV**

After making tender and gentle love most of the night, Callie and Arizona woke up early to get everything ready to leave. Today is their big day. The day they've waited for since the moment they met. They can finally live their lives together in a place where they will no longer have to suffer.

They will be able to will fall asleep in one another's arms every night, and wake up to each other every morning. They will spend every moment they can with one another, and not have to worry about what's happening 'across the street'.

Mike and Jenna pick them up from the hotel room, and bring them to the airport. The car ride is silent, because no one knows what to say just yet. They will all miss each other, but know what is best.

Mike and Jenna followed the girls through the airport, as far as they could go. When it was time to go through security, they said their tearful goodbye's and watched Callie and Arizona begin their first step in crossing over to 'the other side'. Their friends had lived in the dark for so long, and have been given the chance to build their lives together, after fighting to bring each other out of the dark. They protected one another and showed one another the true meaning of love, and that was enough to get them through.

Mike and Jenna hang around, sneaking peaks out windows. When the plane begins preparing for takeoff, Mike sends a quick text to Teddy, as Arizona requested.

_They just boarded the plane, getting ready for take off soon. Take good care of my girls.-Mike_

He waits in the window until a text comes in from Teddy.

_Thank you. I'll text you when they land, and you better believe I'll take good care of them =) - T_

After boarding the plane and loading their carry ons into the compartment above their seats, Callie and Arizona settle down in their seats. Needing to be as close to Arizona as possible, Callie lifts up the arm rest in between them, leaving room for Arizona to scoot closer.

Arizona scoots as close as she can get to Callie, resting her head on Callie's shoulder.

Neither one of them says a word, because they don't have to. They both always know what the other is thinking. As the plane takes off, Arizona takes Callie's hand in hers, resting their intertwined hands on both of their thighs.

Callie has the window seat, and Arizona has no one in the seat next to her. They enjoy comforting touch of one another, as their plane leaves the ground.

They finally made it...

Together, they survived.

Mike and Jenna stand hand in hand by the window, watching the plane take off. Tears stream down their faces, representing both sadness and joy.

Sadness because they will miss their best friends

Joy, because they are free.

_To Be Continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Callie's POV**

By now I've become accustomed to getting well _under_ the amount of sleep the average human needs. There were the nights I silently cried myself to sleep after being abused, both physically and mentally. Then there were the nights that I laid awake worrying about Arizona's safety. Not even with the exhaustion from my pregnancy, was I ever able to rest unless she was in my arms. Even then, there were plenty of times I was awake half the night just listening to her breathe.

Once we were able to escape our houses, it became a habit for both of us to rarely ever sleep at the same time. Even when we were at Mike and Jenna's, we would both wake up either having nightmares or just to make sure the other was okay. When we were in the hotel rooms, neither of us ever got a full nights sleep. Since we learned of my being pregnant, Arizona has been extra nervous about everything I do. Which is why when I didn't get much sleep, I never really told her. She would worry about how I should be getting rest, and not stressing out so much. This is all new for me; having someone love me so much, that they would worry all the time. I've never had any one love me as much as she does.

About an hour into the plane ride, I noticed her eyes getting very heavy with exhaustion. I let her scoot even closer to me, and wrapped my arm around her, holding her head to my chest with my free hand. She fell asleep within fifteen minutes, leaving me alone with my own thoughts. For a while, I thought of how none of this feels real. From the most beautiful women I've ever seen being mine, to being on our way to a new life, I feel like it's a dream. I've felt like it was a dream since the moment I laid eyes on Arizona. The first time she told me she loved me, I almost pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I had been wanting to tell her I loved her, but feared it would be too soon.

I thought back over all the time we had spent together in Boston when she first moved there. Every time one of us would finish some daily tasks at work, we'd wait for the other, just to have some extra time together. We'd have lunch together every day, and take short breaks sitting in on call rooms talking or sometimes just napping. We spent more time together at the hospital at first, which always left me wanting more. Very quickly, I found myself always wanting to be around her.

Then there were the nights Lisa and Louis planned dinners for the four of us at our house, so they could talk about their work. Louis would ask me to go out into the garage and move more beers from the fridge in the garage, to the kitchen. Arizona would offer to help me, and the second we were in the garage we'd be stealing kisses from one another. Not being able to see her all the time, killed me inside. We never had to hide our love for one another from Mike and Jenna, but as Lisa and Louis started speculating, things got harder.

They would keep a closer eye on us, and we often got hit, or slapped around for trying to sneak out to see each other. We are now on our way to a place where we will no longer have to worry about people finding out about us. We're not even there yet, and we already know that it's going to be easier for us. Arizona's friend Teddy never once questioned why we were together so soon, or why Arizona would decide to take on the task of raising a baby with me. She never once judged the situation, and did everything in her power to get us out of Boston.

I wake up from the very little sleep I got on the plane and see Arizona still sleeping soundly in my arms, for now. I look at the small tv screen on the seat in front of me, and realize we will soon be landing in Seattle. The plane has started moving downward and the small plane on the map is almost directly over Seattle. As Arizona feels the changes in altitude she begins to wake up. She removes her head from my shoulder and wipes the sleep from her eyes. When she looks over at me, I point to the screen. A dimpled smile appears on her face, as she realizes how close we are.

The pilot makes the announcement, that we will be arriving in Seattle shortly. We share a smile, followed by a sigh of relief. After months of fighting for time alone together, we have all the time in the world. After being hurt for so long, we are closer then ever, to a life together free of pain.

"We did it" She says.

"Yes we did" I reply.

She leans forward, not caring whose watching, and gives me a kiss.

"I love you" she gently pats my stomach. "...and I love you"

Everything she does brings a smile to my face. Through all my fears of becoming a mother before I'm fully ready, she's been so strong and confident for me. She has also accepted the baby as a part of our lives, which definitely took me by surprise. She never let me push her away, she fought harder to be there for me. I knew it would be a lot for her to take in, but she never runs out of ways to amaze me.

"love you too"

"You know...I did my research. Addison is one of the best there is. You have the best OBGYN you could ask for."

"Oh really? browsing the internet, to make sure she's good enough for me?" I joke.

"Well...Teddy said she was really great, so I just had to see for myself. I also knew you were kind of nervous about everything too so I wanted to help calm your fears by making sure you and the baby would be in good hands."

_See, amazing! How is she even real?_

"You're amazing, you know that?" I ask, smiling at her.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice, but feel free to remind me."

"Oh I will..." I trail off, followed by a short pause. "I can't believe we really did this"

"I can't either. If I didn't have you, I wouldn't have been able to go through with something like this. You and the baby were the reason I was able to stay strong, long enough to make it."

"We did it, together"

We share a smile. "Yeah, we did." she replies.

She shifts her gaze out the window and her eyes fill with excitement. I turn and look out the window, catching the view of the city lights.

"Yay! We're finally here" She exclaims.

At this point, everyone on the plane is awake and active. Everyone's talking so no one can really hear her except for me. I smile at her level of excitement as I look out the window, watching the lights get closer. She takes my hand in hers as we get closer to the ground.

Once the plane lands, she immediately takes off her seat belt and gets ready to grab our carry ons. Having studied the map of the airport like she was studying for a test, once we were off the plane she led us to the baggage claim without having to read signs.

As we're walking through the airport hand in hand, she begins to pick up the pace, dragging me along with her.

"Arizona seriously my legs are killing me" I groan.

"There's Teddy!" She exclaims.

Teddy see's us and begins quickening her pace in our direction. I let go of Arizona's hand, as she runs into the open arms of her best friend. Her best friend who she lost contact with, because she wasn't 'allowed'. The friend who helped her and I find a way out of where we were, and onto something better.

The two best friends wrap their arms around each other. The expression on Teddy's face says it all. She worried for the safety of Arizona, and thought she'd never see her again. This moment means so much to both of them. Teddy's eyes begin to water, and she closes them for a moment to hold back tears.

When the two break from the hug, Arizona takes my hand, leading me two steps forward.

"Teddy, this is my girlfriend Callie"

I extend my hand for her to shake it "It's nice to meet you"

She hugs me instead, taking me by surprise. Outside of Arizona, physical contact was not something I was ever comfortable with. However, Teddy is Arizona's best friend. Arizona trusts her, so I will too.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm so glad you guys made it." She replies, still hugging me. When she releases me from the hug I look to Arizona who has the biggest smile on her face.

Teddy digs through her purse for her phone, and then begins typing a text. "I'm just going to text Mike, let him know you made it..."

Teddy takes some of our luggage. "Well, let's get you guys home...we'll grab dinner on the way if you don't mind and then you can rest all night."

Arizona and I grab the rest of the bags, both leaving one hand free so we can hold hands again. Teddy leads the way, looking back over her shoulder every so often to make sure we're still behind her.

"Are you hungry?" Arizona asks.

I shake my head "Not really"

She looks at me with her pleading puppy dog eyes. "You need you eat something, you haven't been eating enough...please"

"Oh alright..."

We get to the car, loading the luggage into the back of Teddy's trail blazer. Arizona puts her last bag in the trunk and turns around, resting her hands on my hips.

"Do you want to sit up front with Teddy?" I ask.

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all" I smile at her, reassuringly.

I kiss her before getting into the seat behind hers, as she gets into the front seat with her best friend.

**Arizona's POV**

As we're driving around the streets of Seattle, Callie and I both look out our windows, taking in our new surroundings. Neither of us have been to Seattle before, but it doesn't look so bad. I reach my hand into the back seat, placing it on her leg. I feel the need to always be close to her, to always have some contact to remind myself that she's with me, that she's mine.

"Do you guys like Chinese?" Teddy asks. She points further ahead. "This place coming up here on the corner is pretty good."

So early into her pregnancy, Callie's eating habits have changed a lot. What she can eat one day, grosses her out the next. I keep trying to convince myself that it's also because of her nerves. She's been feeling more sick than usual which of course has me worrying, because she doesn't eat as much. I want her to eat whatever she can now that she finally has freedom. I remember the nights she told me about that instead of a chance to eat her dinner, she just got hit, so I always take the initiative to make sure whatever we eat is something she wants.

"Callie, is that okay for you?" I ask. "I know you like rice..." I tease.

"It sounds good" She replies, so quietly I almost can't hear her.

"Okay. I'll just call them when we get home and have them deliver. You guys are probably exhausted from the flight" Teddy says. "...actually maybe I'll call them now..."

Teddy dials the number as we turn onto her street, ordering nearly one of everything on the menu. She places her phone back into the compartment next to her.

***Teddy's phone rings***

"Hello?...Hey Addison!...I just picked them up. I'm going to order Chinese for us when we get home...you are?...okay hold on."

"Hey do you guys mind if Addison stops by? She's excited to meet you." Teddy asks. "I understand if your too tired though...from traveling and all..."

I quickly turn around to Callie, who nods.

"We don't mind" I reply.

"Hey Addison..." Teddy says into the phone. "...we should be there in about two minutes, if you want to hang around you can eat with us...well I'll call him later, I mean they just got here and I don't know if they're up for half the hospital tonight..haha...okay...see you then..bye."

When we arrive at Teddy's apartmentbuilding, we all grab the luggage, to save extra trips down to the car.Teddy unlocks the door, flicking the light on to the left of her just inside the door. Placing her keys and purse on the counter before she motions for us to follow her just beyond the kitchen/living room area.

"This will be your own area of the apartment, my bedroom is on the other side, so you guys will have some privacy, you'll have your own bathroom, right across from the bedroom..." she opens the bedroom door, and flicks the light on. "...and this is your room, I know it's not much..."

We enter the bedroom, taking in our surroundings. The walls are freshly painted a very light purple color, with a queen sized bed and a bed set matching the color of the walls. There is an empty walk in closet, and two white dresserswith mirrors that match.

Teddy's apartment is unlike the huge expensive houses we lived in. We both lived in very nice houses, and with all the money we had, one would think we would have been happy. We never considered our houses 'home'. For us, it was more like a prison. Teddy's apartment is small, but it's moreof a 'home' to us than we ever had. It's a place where we can be together, surrounded by people who care, instead of suffering within our own houses**, **each wondering if the other would live to see tomorrow.

"It's everything..." Callie replies.

"Addison chose the color of the walls...It was a gross off white color, I couldn't look at it anymore.." Teddy trails off

"I love it!" I exclaim

"Of course you do" Callie jokes

We pile the luggage on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Oh and this room down here..." Teddy leads us out of the bedroom and to the right, to a very small room down the hall. "...this room I usually use to store stuff...but IF...if you decide to keep the baby we can turn it into the baby's room. It's small but we could fit everything in hereonce I clear my stuff out, that way you would still have your own room..."

"We wouldn't want to put all of that on you, you've already done so much." Callie replies

"Yeah, I mean we've talked and as of right now she's keeping the baby...I'm hoping by then we'll have our own place...you don't want to live with a screaming baby..." I add.

Teddy shakes her head. "I really don't mind...I don't want you to feel like you have to rush out of here. You can stay here as long as you need...It's been too quiet for me any way. A baby might liven up the place." Teddy replies with a smile. "...really, take as much time as you need okay?"

I almost burst into tears at Teddy's level of kindness and acceptanceof us and how she's welcomed us into her home, as well as the baby if need be.

***front door opens and closes***

"Teddy?" The voice calls. I'm guessing it's Addison.

"Looks like Addison's here.." Teddy trails off.

She turns the light off and the three of us head down the hall, back out into the living room. The tall red head smiles when she see's us, and comes to greet us. Shaking each of our hands as we introduce ourselves, she introduces herself as well. "I'm Addison. Welcome to Seattle."

Teddy answers the door before heading into the kitchen, grabbing 4 plates and begins setting the small table for the four of us.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you." we both reply, at the same time.

"So...Callie, we'll be seeing a lot of each other." Addison says.

"She's kind of nervous about everything but I told her you are one of the best." I add with a dimpled smile, taking Callie's hand in mine to comfort her.

"That I am.." Addison replies. "...we'll get you in to see me soon, see where we're at and I'll see you through the pregnancy. Do you know how far along you are?"

"Around 8 weeks by now.." Callie trails off.

"Whose ready to eat?" Teddy calls from the kitchen.

We head into the kitchen, Callie and I sitting next to each other across from Addison and Teddy.

**General POV**

The four women ate dinner, carrying on easy conversation about SGMW, and the people in it. Teddy and Addison told them all about their coworkers and the latest hospital gossip or funny stories, anything to keep their minds off of what they have just escaped from, if only for a few minutes. They could clearly see the remnants of physical abuse on both Callie and Arizona. What they can't see, is the damage that's been done to each of them mentally.

Out of force of habit, both Callie and Arizona only spoke when spoken to. They were used to being controlled; having no say in anything, it will take them a while to adjust to a life of not being 'held captive' and told what to do and what not to do. Neither of them ever had control over their own lives.

Each struggling internally, unable to imagine what these two women have been through and how they managed to get out alive; no questions were asked, and no judgments were made. Teddy and Addison gave Callie and Arizona the space they knew would be needed.

After dinner, Callie and Arizona each took showers and got ready for bed. Exhaustion from the flight, and lack of sleep for as long as they can remember, they were eager to be close to one another. When Arizona finished showering, Callie was already in bed. She crawled into bed, wrapping Callie's arm around her and relaxed in the warm embrace of her girlfriend, the only one who ever truly loved her. Her security and comfort is found in Callie's arms. She would stay here forever if she could, and stay hidden from the world.

Both women fall asleep, unaware of the struggles that are yet to come. Their surroundings are unfamiliar, and right now they still feel that all they truly have is each other. Meeting new people would mean letting them inside. It would mean they would have to tear down the four walls they spent what seemed like a life time, building around them; shielding themselves from the outside world, to protect them from being hurt.

In order to learn that not everyone is like Louis and Lisa, they would have to learn to trust again. Long after the scars and bruises heal, they will continue to struggle with the psychological effects of their abusive relationships. They may have made it out of Boston, but so much of their pasts have come with them without them realizing it. Their journey has really just begun. As always, they will remain strong for each other, and pull each other through. When one doesn't have the strength to make it through the day, the other will step up. They each get as much as they give, which is something they both never thought they would find again.

After Addison left, Teddy struggled with her own emotions. She spent two weeks worrying about the safety of her best friend. After being in the military, she always felt she should be strong enough to be able to control her own emotions. But she can't, because she can't bear the thought of what Arizona and Callie have both been through, and how someone could ever do that to them.

She hesitates, not wanting to disturb them, but needing to see for herself that they are okay. She quietly creeps down the hall to the bedroom, cracking the door open enough to see inside the room. The street lights shine in through the window, giving off enough light for her to see Arizona wrapped securely in Callie's arms, both women already sleeping.

She heads to the other end of the apartment to her own bedroom. Tonight, she'll sleep for the first time in two weeks; because she won't worry that the next phone call she gets will be Arizona telling her Callie's dead, or Callie telling her Arizona's dead.

Long after the physical abuse ends, the emotional trauma lasts a long time, sometimes forever. Teddy knows this much because she can see it in the way that both women act. How they never leave each others sides, how they always feel the need to ask for things, because they are used to being deprived of things that they need. She knows her friends will have a hard time. She is prepared to help them in any other way she can.

They would remain in their shell for a little while, but not forever.

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N: I know there wasn't a lot of Arizona's POV in this chapter...but the next chapter is more of her POV_ _on the baby_ _as far as more insight into why she feels the way she does, and the situation over all...as well as some interaction between her and Teddy_, _and if I can squeeze it in, their first time leaving the house since arriving and how they feel about being out and about._


	12. Chapter 12

_3:30 AM..._

**Arizona's POV**

_I wake from a dead sleep, from not feeling Callie's warm body pressed against mine. I reach over to her side of the bed, feeling around for her as I roll over so that I'm laying on my back. From having moved around so much in the last two weeks, I momentarily forget where I am. Sitting up somewhat quickly, taking in my surroundings and realize I'm in my bedroom in my new home. A place that feels more like home to me than Boston ever did._

"_Callie?"_

_No response..._

_I brush some stray hairs away from my face before getting out of bed. When I open the bedroom door, I instantly feel a breeze coming across the hall from the bathroom. I creep across the hall way, flicking the bathroom light on as fast as I can. The bathroom window is open, as the slight breeze outside lightly sways the curtains around. Teddy's apartment complex consists of several different buildings that are all only one floor, and have three apartments in each section. Getting into the house would be easy, seeing that neither Louis nor Lisa ever gives up._

_After closing the window, I check the bedroom one more time, and panic sets in when I realize she isn't there. Running through the apartment, flicking every light on as I go, my heart starts to race and it becomes harder to breathe. I head over to the front door and realize that it's already unlocked. I turn around, leaning against the door and begin to shake, worrying about her safety._

"_Callie, where are you?" I whisper to myself, as tears threaten to spill over._

_As I'm leaning against the door, the door knob begins to turn. I use what little strength I have to fight the force of the door being pushed open. Quickly darting away from the door as it opens, the back of my neck is grabbed as I'm pulled backwards. A hand quickly covers my mouth and an arm restrains me as I'm dragged out of the apartment, my muffled screams for help unheard. _

_They found us..._

**Callie's POV**

The feeling of Arizona trembling in my arms wakes me up from a somewhat deep sleep. She curls herself up, bringing most of her body away from mine. The only contact I have, is my arm still wrapped around her as she struggles and tries to pull away.

"Arizona?" I whisper, shaking her gently.

"leave me alone" she cries.

I release my hold on her and roll over to turn on the small light on the nightstand. When I prop myself up using my hand to lean on, I see tear stains on her cheeks. Her breathing is becoming heavier as she brings both arms up to wrap her head, forming a protective shell around it. When I place my hand on her shoulder she jerks in surprise. "p...please don't" she chokes out, through tears. I shake her gently, trying to bring her out of her nightmare.

"Arizona, wake up..." when I feel her tremble harder, I pull one of her arms away from her head. I bring my head down closer to her ear, hoping she will realize it's me. "please wake up for me...Arizona, please wake up...it's just a bad dream..."

Her eyes snap open, taking in her surroundings as she squints from the light before wiping the tears away.

"Callie?" She whispers.

"I'm here"

She rolls over so that she's on her back, looking up at me with teary eyes. She sniffles as her bottom lip begins to quiver. When she blinks, a single tear falls from her left eye. I use my sleeves to gently dab the stray tears off both cheeks, careful of the cut on her face.

"I...I had...a dream...a really bad one...I woke up and you were gone...and then she found me.." she trails off, her voice breaking up at the end. "I just want it to go away...I don't want to be scared anymore..."

Placing my hand on her cheek, I lean down, placing light kisses on her forehead. "Shhhh. You're okay, and I'm right here."

I roll over, clicking the light off before settling back on my side. She rolls over so that she's facing me, and scoots as close as she can. I pull the covers back over us, bringing my hand to her lower back to rub soft circles.

"I'm sorry I woke you up" She whispers.

"It's okay, you have nothing to be sorry for..." I bring my face forward, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "...I know it's hard but try and get some sleep okay? I'll be right here the whole time. Nothing is going to go away in one day. I know you're scared and I am too, but we're going to be okay. I love you"

"I love you too"

I continue rubbing her back and whispering soothing words. Eventually I get to the point where I don't even know what I'm saying anymore because I'm so tired, but I keep talking in hopes that the sound of my voice calms her down enough so she can go back to sleep.

_Next Morning..._

**Arizona's POV**

A small amount of sunlight peaks through the window of our bedroom and the sound of birds chirping brings me out of my half asleep state. I crack one eye open and see Callie sleeping soundly, her face just inches from mine. After she woke me from my nightmare, I was only able to fall back to sleep because of the sound of her voice. The sound of her voice accompanied with her comforting touch, soothed me enough so that I could go back to sleep. Long after I began to drift away, she continued to rub my back.

Deciding I won't be able to sleep any more and not wanting to wake her up just yet, I slowly and carefully wiggle out of her hold. After fixing the blankets so she's covered, she stirs a little but thankfully doesn't wake up. Slowly kneeling down on the bed, I support my weight on my hands leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"I love you _so_ much" I whisper, so quietly I can barely hear myself.

Having slept in a tank top, I dig through my bag for a thin hooded shirt to put on. Another thing that becomes routine, is hiding any signs of abuse. From my bruised beck, back and arms, to the healing scratches on my chest, I keep everything that I can, hidden no matter who I'm around. Callie is different in the sense that I am able to connect with her in a way I'll never connect to anyone else, for obvious reasons.

Quietly exiting the bedroom and closing the door behind me, I venture out into the kitchen. Teddy is already awake and moving around, making coffee. Turning around, she smiles when she sees me.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" She asks. She pulls out a chair at the kitchen table, gesturing for me to sit down. "Can I get you anything...coffee?...tea?...something to eat?"

"Tea would be great...please"

She nods and smiles, returning to the kitchen to start a pot of water. After she turns the burner on she grabs the seat next to me, studying me intently as I stare off into space.

"So...is Callie still sleeping?" She asks.

I nod. "Yes. I wanted to let her sleep, because I woke her up at like 3:30 this morning. I was having a nightmare and she woke me up, then stayed awake until I fell back to sleep."

"Are you okay?" She asks hesitantly.

I turn my head to the right, looking at her and studying her facial expression carefully. She seems torn between wanting to know how we are and not wanting to push either of us too much, into talking about everything too much.

"I'm scared" I admit. "I'm scared that one or both of us will be found...that I'll wake up one day and she'll be gone, or that something will happen to the baby if something happens to her.." I trail off, shaking my head. "..I mean...what happens if they find us?"

She places her hand on top of mine for comfort. "Well..for starters, it's okay to be scared. Both of you have every right in the world to be scared. You've both been through something no one should have to go through...and you're going to be scared for a while, but you aren't alone...and as far as them finding you goes...I know it's hard, but you try not to worry about it until it happens, and at that point...your looking at crossing state lines to violate a restraining order, and it's also violating probation. So...I'm guessing after that, you wouldn't have to worry about them for a while."

She gets up, turning off the burner and quickly making my cup of tea. She returns to the table, handing me the mug. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

She sips her coffee before speaking.

"so...a baby huh?"

I nod, before releasing a deep sigh. "A baby..." I trail off. I pause, trying to collect my thoughts. "...when she first told me she was pregnant...I went through all the emotions too quickly. The shock lasted all of two seconds...then it was anger. Anger over what was done to her...everything after that passed so quickly that it seemed like I got to the point of deciding to stick with her through this, too fast. I don't regret making the decision to not let her go, because she's the best thing that's ever happened to me..." I pause again. "...as time has gone on, I've found myself...I don't know, attached maybe? to the idea of the baby...I love her, the baby is a part of her...so I'll love the baby too...we're both scared, all the time...about everything. But I mean...it's easier to be scared and figure it out together, right?" I shake my head. I know, it's not normal..."

"If it makes you feel any better..." She smiles at me. "...you'll soon find out that nothing around here is normal. I think you two will fit in great." She jokes.

Her attempt at lightening the mood is successful and causes me to laugh a little. Something I forgot how to do at all, until I met Callie.

"Yeah?" I ask.

She nods. "Definitely...I mean you have Addison and Derek. The divorced couple who fight like they're still married...Derek is re-married and Addison is like friends with his wife Meredith. Then you have Meredith and Cristina..best friends who everyone calls the twisted sisters...and don't even get me started on Alex Karev and Mark Sloan...I could sit here all day and talk about that place..."

"Sound like an interesting bunch" I reply with a dimpled smile, before sipping my tea.

She laughs and nods. "Oh yeah..." before becoming serious. "...you really love her" she says softly, changing the subject.

"I do. I love her...more than I've ever loved anyone. I never thought it was possible to love someone so much...and I know it all seems kind of fast that we ended up together, and now with a baby coming and...everything. But I just knew, you know? I feel more connected to her than anyone...she really is my soul mate...I knew that almost right away, because she.."

Teddy shakes her head. "No I get it...she understands you. It's an important part of a relationship, and you two had that right away...I get it."

"She makes me want things I've never wanted before..."

"...like kids?" Teddy interrupts.

Teddy has known me long enough at this point, to know that I never wanted kids.

"Right...exactly...I never wanted kids, but...well, I can't even really explain it. I couldn't if I tried...the more time I spent with her...the more I realized that I could do anything, as long as I had her...and I know it sounds crazy but I every time I look at her now...thoughts of a baby that looks exactly like her, make me smile. I guess I try and see the good in a bad situation, because that's what we always do for each other. We both get as much as we give, so no matter what happens we're in it together...another thing is that because of my connection to her, I already feel connected to the baby, weird I know...but I feel just as much need to love and protect the baby as I do her, and it's not even born yet...falling for her, was beyond my control, it just happened...it all just happened. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"There's a reason for it..." Teddy trails off. Noticing my confused look, she continues. "...what I'm trying to say is...you may think it all just happened or happened without reason, but there is a reason. I mean...this baby survived everything with _both_ of you, there has to be a reason for that. Things never go as you expect them to, it's a never ending cycle of...expect the unexpected...you don't know the real reason now but I know as soon as you see the baby for the first time, both of you will know...and for what it's worth, I know you two would be amazing parents.."

I smile. "Yeah?"

"Definitely. I have no doubt in my mind, and I know I don't know Callie that well yet, but given what I do know...what you two went through, and survived...I can't even imagine how hard all of that must have been. It takes strength and courage to do what you two did. If you made it out of there alive, you can do anything."

One thing about the lasting effects of domestic abuse, is how there are times when it suddenly hits you. Whether it's a nightmare, or you're wide awake; you can run from it, but the damage goes with you. You can be happy one minute, and sad the next. There is no time line on the healing process, it happens when it happens. For some victims of domestic violence, it never fully goes away.

I suddenly become quiet, staring off into space again before resting my elbows on the table and putting my face in my hands.

"Arizona? Are you okay?" Teddy asks.

Still with my face in my hands, I shake my head no. She places a shaky hand on my upper back before pulling me closer, letting me lean on her.

"You're going to be okay, all three of you." she says softly. "...it's going to take time, but you'll get there. You will have all of us at the hospital, you won't be alone."

"I...I can't thank you enough..." I cry

"Shhh. You know I'd do anything for you. Callie and the baby are important to you, so I'd do anything for them too." She rubs my back gently, letting me cry it out. "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too"

"Welcome home, Arizona"

**Callie's POV**

Before opening my eyes, I feel around in the bed for Arizona, who is not there. I open my eyes, confused momentarily as to where I am. I breathe a sigh of relief at the realization that this is real. At first it felt too good to be true, that we made it out of Boston.

I hop out of bed, digging through one of my bags for a thin long sleeved shirt. When I exit the bedroom and head out into the kitchen I see Teddy and Arizona sitting at the kitchen table. Arizona is visibly upset, and Teddy comforting her. Teddy notices me and nods her head in their direction, motioning for me to sit next to Arizona. She releases her hold on Arizona, who looks momentarily confused until she realizes that I'm taking the seat next to her. She immediately leans into me, allowing me to hold and comfort her.

After a few minutes, she sits up and wipes her tears away. Deciding I need to attempt to lighten the mood, I take her hand in mine, getting her to look at me.

"We get to see the baby today. I have my appointment with Addison."

A small smile appears on her face. "That's right...we should go get dressed."

After getting dressed and ready for the day, we venture out into the morning sunlight. Arizona climbs into the back seat with me, taking my hand in hers, just as nervous as I am about having to even see the light of day. Teddy backs out of the drive way, and head down the street.

"So, I only live like two minutes away from the hospital...when Addison's done she's going to drive you back here for me...she scheduled the appointment 15 minutes longer than it will be so she would have time to do that for me, I have to stay at the hospital for a little while so you guys can unpack or even go back to sleep, it's up to you." Teddy says

"She doesn't have to do that" I protest

"She wanted to, we wanted to...to help you guys. I know it's going to take both of you a while to get to know the area." Teddy replies, as we pull into the hospital. "We're here"

When we get out of the car, I take a minute to take in my surroundings while Arizona gets out. She comes around to my side, taking my hand in hers. We follow Teddy into the hospital, hand in hand. Needing to maintain some contact with each other, to calm our nerves. As we're heading through the halls of the hospital, I work extra hard to tune out the world around me and focus on only Arizona.

Curious interns and residents watch us walk by and we both become self conscious of our faces. Her cut from the screw and my lip, and the small bruises we still have on our heads. Teddy leads us to Addison who is ready and waiting at a nurses station. Her face lights up when she see's us, making us feel less awkward about our new surroundings.

"Good morning! It's nice to see both of you again." She greets.

We both smile and nod.

"Addison's going to take care of you okay? You have my cell number if you need anything, there's emergency contact information on a note pad on the fridge, and you can lock yourselves in." Teddy says to Arizona who nods. "I'll call before I come home so you know it's me."

Addison grabs some paper work that was resting on the desk in front of her and motions for us to follow her. "Right this way"

As we arrive to an empty exam room, residents trickle into the area one by one, Addison glaring at them and shooing them away. We cautiously enter the room as Addison calls for the resident on her service.

"Grey!" she calls. A short girl with honey blonde hair comes over to her, glancing inside the room as she comes to a halt in front of Addison, holding a hospital gown.

_Grey...must be Meredith?_

Teddy had told us all about the people of SGMW this morning at breakfast.

"You're on my service, keep these interns busy...take care of the charts and anything else..." Addison trails off.

The girl nods "Got it...and here's the..." She trails off, handing Addison the hospital gown.

"Thanks!" Addison replies

She enters the room, closing the door behind her and hands me the gown.

"Change into this, I'll give you two a minute and I'll be right back."

About ten minutes later, I'm all ready to go and she is ready and checking on the baby. Arizona sits beside me, watching the screen intently.

"I'm sorry about all the...people, you know..out there. The interns are, well interns and the residents are just excited to meet you two..." Addison trails off, adjusting the screen. "Okay, here we are. Everything looks perfect." She adds, turning to smile at me.

"Yeah?" I ask.

Addison nods, flipping through the chart Jenna mailed to her, with her free hand. "Yup. You're right you're 8 weeks now, and everything's looking good." She finishes, looking at the screen.

A sudden wave of emotions hits me. Something I've never felt, about this pregnancy. When I was in Boston I tried to detach myself to the idea of this baby; with the fear that something bad would happen, figuring that if I wasn't attached to it, losing it would hurt less. For the first time, I am able to feel some excitement about this, regardless of how it happened. Even if this wasn't how I wanted to become a mother, I'm going to be one; and it gives me something to hold on to, something to force me to stay strong. Seeing for myself that everything is okay, has helped me see that the baby has survived too and however hard it will be, there's a reason all of this happened; because there's a reason for everything, good or bad.

Instinct kicks in, and I feel around for Arizona's hand as I'm staring at my baby. She takes my hand in hers; Addison watches the gesture, and a small smile appears on her face.

"Would you like a picture?" She asks.

I nod. "please"

She quickly gets to work, waiting for it to come out before handing it to me. "I'll give you two a minute"

She exits the room, leaving Arizona and I alone. Arizona keeps my hand in hers, leaning over to see the picture. When I was in Boston, I never had one because I was afraid that if I kept it with me, Louis would end up finding it.

"I'm going to ask you one more time..." I trail off, before she interrupts.

"Yes I'm sure"

I turn to face her, as we share a smile before she brings her lips to mine for a lingering kiss.

"Teddy thinks we'll be good parents" Arizona says

"Really?"

she nods "Yeah."

"I love you"

"I love you too"

_Later That Night..._

**General POV**

After their first visit to the hospital, Callie and Arizona spent the day un packing and putting away their clothes. Mike would be sending the rest of their things soon, so they wanted to get the things they had with them, put away. They both feel better after their visit with Addison, because they are learning to trust her.

In order to be able to adjust to their new surroundings, and create new relationships with the people they will be working with; they need to trust, and trust works somewhat like the links on a chain. Callie trusts Teddy, because Arizona does. Teddy trusted that Addison would be able to help Callie through her pregnancy and make things easy for her, so Callie trusts her too. It's a never ending link, that connects all of these people together and keeps them as close as they remain. It will take time, but both women will build trust in every one as time goes on.

Teddy and Addison enter the house after a long day at work, wanting to plan dinner for the four of them. Teddy heads to her bedroom to change into something comfortable while Addison pulls out the take out menu's.

Callie and Arizona emerge from their bedroom and into the kitchen area just as Mark enters Teddy's apartment, with three Pizza's and a smaller box, placing them on the counter.

When Mark is introducing himself to Arizona, she glares at him as he's staring at Callie.

"and you are?" he turns to Callie

"_My_ girlfriend Callie...so you can stop looking at her like that" Arizona chimes in.

Addison stands in the kitchen watching the exchange as Derek appears at her side. She leans closer to Derek so no one can hear.

"I _really_ like her already" she whispers to Derek

Derek nods. "Agreed. Someone needs to put him in his place."

Meredith enters the apartment, appearing at Derek's side. "Right!" She chimes in

Teddy emerges from the bedroom. "What are you people doing in my house?" She asks.

Since the arrival of her friends, everyone has been curious to meet them; but she feels the need to protect them in the sense that if they are not up for company, she wants people to respect their wishes.

"We just...wanted to say hi" Meredith says shyly

"Relax I brought food" Mark chimes in

Everyone heads to the kitchen, gathering around the small table and filling their plates with food as they start their introductions.

"Hey I didn't get a bread stick!" Mark complains

Addison tosses one across the table, bouncing it off his forehead and landing it on his plate, causing everyone to laugh. They start eating their pizza, carrying on random conversations about whatever they can think of. They treat Callie and Arizona as if they have known them forever. They don't try and pretend to be people they aren't; they are who they are, and they've treated Callie and Arizona like two of their own, making them feel welcome.

Having lost contact with their families, and not being quite ready to explain their situation; tonight for the first time in a while, they feel like they could still have a family.

A day of ups and downs for both girls, has ended on the bright side of things.

It's all about baby steps. Baby steps they'll take, together.

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N: I'm changing a few things on my other story so I decided to write another one of this story sooner than I would have... A longer chapter with a little bit of everything, ending on a good note. Thanks to those who continue to review, I wouldn't be writing so much if you guys weren't so awesome! Also note...Mark won't be as annoying in this fic as he is in the show and my other one...he eventually ends up playing the role of the protective big brother._


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: This chapter has some of Teddy's POV to sort of get a better idea of where she's at and what she's thinking, because she lives with these two and see's their mannerisms and weird habits, because of what they are dealing with. BUT no worries, Perky Arizona and Badass Callie will be back eventually._

_10:00 PM..._

**Callie's POV**

When given the chance to escape, _some_ victims of domestic violence take that chance; thinking that freedom and happiness will come easy, and sometimes don't think about the long road ahead of them. If more people knew our story, they might consider Arizona and I the 'lucky ones', because we got away. In the mind of the abuser; they are driven by anger, and something else no one could ever understand, something that not even the abused understand. Truth be told, only people who abuse their others know why they do the things they do. Whatever 'reasoning' behind it, it's still not right; in their minds, it's okay for them to do so. For everything that's angered them, your escape angers them even more. They don't give up, and they don't back down. So, are we really the lucky ones?

Even after you are able to get away, the fear stays with you. The fear that every time you turn a corner, open a door, or turn around, your abuser will be there to hurt you again. You fear that if you leave the house, someone will be keeping an eye on you to relay your location back to the abuser so they can find you and hurt you. When we left the house today, we were both terrified. As we walked out into the hospital, Arizona and I clung to each other like our lives depended on it. We tuned out the world around us, and focused on the fact that we had each other. Addison made it easier in the sense that she didn't allow people to hang around and invade our space.

Once we got home; because now we have a home, we spent the day inside our room. We only came out when we heard movement in the kitchen, when Teddy came home. Due to lack of self esteem, meeting new people was hard for us. We are so used to being told we're not good enough. We aren't used to the level of kindness that Teddy's friends have offered us; one reason being, that we were never given the chance to properly socialize outside of work. Louis and Lisa cut us off from reality, by taking away our ability to be 'normal' in terms of socialization and building relationships with others.

We settle into bad after a long day. A day of 'firsts' for us, since we've been here. Our first time leaving the house, meeting new people, and for me; the first time I allowed myself to feel any connection, to the little life inside of me.

We lay on our backs, both of us staring at the ceiling.

"So...Teddy was right, they're in interesting bunch" Arizona says, causing us both to laugh a little.

"Yeah, they are. They all seem like good people though...and by the way I thought that little moment of you telling Mark off was quite interesting."

She rolls onto her side, placing her elbow on the pillow and leaning on her hand.

"I'm sorry...I didn't like the way he was looking at you.." She pouts. "...I don't like anyone looking at you like _that_ because I'm afraid of losing you to someone else and..."

I place a finger on her lips, effectively cutting her off. "never going to happen.." I assure her. I place my hand behind her neck, pulling her in for a lingering kiss. When we break, she stares down at me, blue eyes full of love.

"Do you feel better?" She asks.

"About...?"

"The baby..."

"Oh...yeah..." I release a deep sigh. "...I don't know if this makes any sense but...when we were in Boston I tried not to feel too connected to this pregnancy, I was afraid something would happen..so I didn't want to feel anything towards this baby. Then I struggled with thinking I was a bad person for it, for wanting to distance myself from feeling anything..because I thought if I didn't get too connected with it...It would hurt less if something happened...I don't know."

"It makes perfect sense" She assures me.

"Yeah?"

She nods. "It makes sense to me...and it's more common than you think, it was unexpected and you were in a terrible situation. It's also good that you didn't tell him, because sometimes domestic violence gets worse when there's an unexpected pregnancy."

I always knew there was a possibility that he would feel even more angry towards me, if I ended up pregnant. He would probably use it as another reason to beat me. While I never understood why he treated me so badly, I came to know the situations in which he would. Thinking it and hearing someone say it are two different things. Whether I planned for this baby or not, I couldn't deal with the thought of losing it. If it weren't for Arizona, I probably would have been stuck there and lost the baby; or even worse, lost my own life as well.

"Are you okay?" She asks, breaking the silence. "Calliope?...please talk to me." she pleads.

She scoots closer, placing one her arms on either side of me, keeping the weight of her upper body on her arms. She watches me intently, waiting for a response and wipes away a few tears from my face.

"I'm just having a moment...but most of all I keep thinking of how I wouldn't have made it out of there without you. You saved me from even myself in a way, because I would have just given up. I didn't think I had the strength to do it...after court, I wanted to give up because I just didn't..."

She tears up a bit. "Did you really think I would have left you there? I was hurt when you told me to go without you...I was so hurt, but I didn't hold it against you because I knew you were hurting too. I couldn't let anything happen to you, I love you too much to have left you behind and I never would have been able to live with myself if something happened to you, or the baby...I was barely holding on but I did everything that I did for _you_...so you saved me too. You saved me too...by loving me."

By now we're both crying.

"What a pair we make" I joke, trying to lighten the mood.

We both chuckle at my comment, before she leans down to give me a kiss. When we break from the kiss, she settles down on her side. I roll over to face her, and we enter a moment of silence.

"What are you thinking?" She asks. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I was just thinking, that maybe...since I _am_ going to be a mother...that I'd get some help...what good am I going to be to my kid if I can't even make it through a day without crying...or if I'm a nervous wreck all the time..."

"I'll go with you.." She trails off. She misreads my facial expression. "...I mean if you don't want me to I understand...I just thought it would be good for both of us.."

"I'd like that" I interrupt, giving her a reassuring smile. "...I think it would be good for both of us and I'd feel better if you were with me."

A soft knock at the door startles both of us, causing us to quickly wipe our tears away.

I clear my throat. "Come in"

Addison pokes her head in the door. "I'm sorry to bother you, I'm heading out, I just wanted to give you..." she opens the door a little more, showing me a small pile of books. "...those books you asked for. I found them, finally."

"You can come in" Arizona says. "...and you're not bothering us" She assures Addison.

Addison enters. Teddy appears in the door way, looking hesitant to enter, not wanting to crowd us.

"You can come in too Teddy" I say

Teddy sits on the edge of the bed on Arizona's side, while Addison stands next to her side of the bed. She leans over to me, handing me a small pile of baby/pregnancy books she had offered me, knowing how nervous I was.

"Thank you" I say.

Addison nods and smiles. "No problem. If you need anything else, anything at all...please, don't hesitate to ask. I left my card paper clipped in one of the books for you. It's got my cell number...and if I'm at the hospital you can always have me paged...oh, and please...I say this as not only a doctor but as a friend, don't read the possible complications and drive yourself crazy."

"or me" Arizona jokes.

All four of us chuckle at her comment.

"We're going to get help you through all of this" Teddy assures us.

"All three of you" Addison smiles. She gestures to the door "I'm going to head out. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night" We say in unison, as Addison heads out of the bedroom.

"Do you need anything before I head to bed?" Teddy asks.

"I think we're fine. Thank you though." Arizona replies.

"Well then I'll see you in the morning.." She stands up, leaning over to hug both of us. "Goodnight...and don't forget if you need anything let me know."

When Teddy exits the room, closing the door behind her I start skimming through one of the books. Arizona turns on the small light on her side of the bed, and snuggles up to my side.

We both spend time looking at the books; because the moment I found out I was pregnant, it wasn't just about us anymore.

_2 weeks later..._

**Teddy's POV**

Slowly but surely, Callie and Arizona have blended in quite well with the small group of people that they have met. Mark, Derek, Addison and Meredith seem to be coming and going more and more, trying to show these two that they have people who care. To make things easier and more comfortable for Callie, Addison has scrambled around trying to figure out schedules so she can have Meredith on her service every time Callie has an appointment, because she has already scheduled her next 5 or so appointments based on how far along she is. However weird the relationship between Addison and Meredith is to others, Addison trusts her on a professional level; and Callie has learned to trust her as well, which should make things easier on her for the duration of her pregnancy.

Arizona has become closer with Derek, and they seem to get along great. All of us have continued to treat them like family, because they are part of our family. They will soon work at the hospital with us as well.

Derek overheard a conversation between Addison and I, and learned the real reason why they are here. He said he understood their need for secrecy, and agreed not to tell anyone. Meredith had been with Addison and I the first night Arizona called me, and was sworn to secrecy as well; she eventually ended up helping us organize everything, before they got here. Mark is well, Mark and has too much on his mind; making him oblivious to the truth, but it's only a matter of time before Addison cracks and puts him in his place. Callie has developed a bond with Addison; because she has learned to trust her, and Addison feels the need to protect her for obvious reasons.

There is still a certain comfort zone within the company of one another, that neither Callie nor Arizona will leave. Both of them still have nightmares. I jump out of bed every time and run down the hall, just to make sure who ever isn't having the nightmare is awake to bring the other out of it. It becomes hard to figure out exactly how to be there for someone, without invading their space. They are connected to one another, in a way that no one else here could ever understand. They have the ability to communicate with each other, without even using words. A simple look between the two can say so much for them, but I never know what either of them is thinking. I can't exactly read either of them, but they can read each other so well, it's as if they are one.

I have started to worry about them, as neither has called their parents yet. I've done some research on the lasting effects of domestic violence, trying to understand them on some level. Arizona and I have known each other for quite some time, and she was always able to open up to me even though she never opened up to anyone else. Given her circumstances, I don't blame her for not wanting to talk about it. But, I want to be able to somewhat understand where she is coming from, so I can get her to understand that she can always come to me if she needs me, both of them can.

I'm sitting at the kitchen table with my morning coffee, reading a book when Addison comes through the front door with shopping bags.

"Good morning!" She greets, placing the bags on the other end of the table.

"Hey" I mumble, lost in my book. I bring the book down onto my lap, raising a brow as I look at the bags. "Um...what's all that?"

"Oh...right!" She exclaims, digging through the bags and pulling out baby clothes. "Baby clothes...for a boy or a girl...see!" she waves light yellow pjs around. "..neutral colors...there's light green too, and plain white onesies...and little teeny tiny socks...I was going to take them shopping on my day off, and show them around a little more... but I was out and about last night and had to buy these."

"She's only 10 weeks Addison...this kids going to have way too many things if you keep going, which you will...because I know you..."

"A baby can never have too many things" She interrupts. "Plus...I wanted to do something for them. I know she's not that far along but I thought it would cheer them up."

She begins folding all the clothes, and putting them neatly back in the bags "So their interviews are today?" she asks.

"Yes"

She reads the title off the back of the book I'm reading about domestic violence.

"Teddy what are you doing?"

I place the book on the table, flipping through pages, trying to find a section I was reading before.

I lower my voice, looking around to make sure they aren't coming out yet. "I'm trying to understand them so I can help them. I know they've gone to counseling but I still feel like I should be doing something more for them..." I trail off, shrugging and still flipping through pages.

She reaches out, placing her hand on top of mine, effectively stopping my movements.

"You can sit here and read every article and every book. But you will never understand the trauma they are dealing with unless you've been through it yourself..." She trails off. When I lift my head to look at her, her facial expression softens. "...when Arizona called you, you stepped up right away without a second thought and took control of the situation. You gave them a place to live, you're welcoming to the idea of living with a baby, so they don't feel pressured to leave until they are ready... you talked the chief into interviewing them. You've changed your whole way of life, so that they could have a chance...you're doing everything you can Teddy. You know that."

I nod, taking a deep breath. "Maybe you're right..."

"I _am_ right" she jokes. "In all seriousness though...none of us could ever understand what they've been through and are still going through, so the best thing we can do is to just keep being there for them, because there is no telling how long it will take either of them to be themselves again. They'll get there...I know they will. They've both been taking steps to ensure they're ready when the baby comes, and at this point that's all any of us can ask for, given the circumstances."

She gets up from the table, and starts searching the kitchen for something to eat.

I hear the bedroom door open down the hall, and toss the book over my right shoulder "do something with that" I whisper.

She shuffles around the kitchen, trying to find a place for it, eventually throwing it on top of the fridge.

**Arizona's POV**

After getting dressed and ready for our interviews, we exit the bedroom and head down the small hall way. I hear a weird commotion in the kitchen, that sounds like someone dropping something and when we come around the corner, Addison and Teddy; while trying hard to act normal, are failing terribly at it. Teddy's eyes widen in surprise as she smiles at us and Addison leans against the fridge, sipping a cup of coffee.

"What's all this?" Callie asks, gesturing to the bags on the table.

"Oh!" Addison exclaims, pushing herself off the fridge. She places her coffee on the table and starts pulling baby clothes out of the bags. "I picked up a few things..."

"A few?" Teddy interrupts, rolling her eyes.

Callie and I look at the cute outfits, all in colors that can be for a boy or a girl.

"You didn't have to do this" Callie says

"Oh but she did have to..." Teddy jokes. "...you haven't seen the last of it from her either. Addison shops...it's what she does...the kid will have more clothes than all four of us by the time she's done..."

Callie and I laugh at Teddy's comment, while Addison rolls her eyes.

"I love this one!" I exclaim, holding up the light yellow one piece pajama with ducks on it.

Callie gives Addison a hug. "Thank you so much"

I had been stressing out about how you can never be too prepared, or start preparing too soon when you have a baby coming. We had talked about going out to look around at a few things, so we could start buying things little by little once we have jobs. We've continued to communicate with the planning for baby's arrival, so we are prepared. Addison offered to show us around and go with us. We are both so happy that she has done this for us, and glad that she will help Callie and calm her fears. She is not just Callie's doctor, she is our friend. She and Teddy both have made things SO much easier for us.

"I was going to make breakfast...is anyone hungry?" Callie asks.

"You cook?" Teddy asks.

"Yes she does and she's an amazing cook!" I exclaim, trying to boost Callie's confidence. Neither of us have really done anything that we used to, both suffering from lack of confidence in our abilities; both used to being told we're not good enough, or can't do anything right.

For her, this is a big step in re-claiming the part of her that Louis had taken, with his verbal abuse. He always told her the same things Lisa told me; that she would never amount to anything, could never do anything right, and that she was a 'waste of space' in the world. He never told her how absolutely beautiful she is, like I do. He never saw how truly amazing she is, and it's his loss. Now that I have her in my life, I never plan on letting her go. He was too stupid to see what he had, and he never deserved her.

After eating breakfast, the four of us stroll through the halls of the hospital. We had waited while they changed into their scrubs for the day, curios hospital staff, friendly and smiling at us on the way by. Getting jobs is hard for both of us, because we both know it means there is a greater risk of being tracked down. Addison and Teddy, as well as Derek have all assured us they would do what they could to help us and keep us safe. They had also asked us if they could explain our situation to the chief so that he too, could ensure our safety. He understood the circumstances, and allowed us to interview together, seeing that we came from the same place.

Teddy's pager goes off as we're on the way to the chiefs office, she sighs while looking down to check it.

"I have to go check on this patient..." She trails off

"I'll take them to his office" Addison chimes in.

Addison leads us through the hospital to his office, and knocks on the door.

"Come in" says the chief

The three of us enter his office. He smiles when he see's us, standing up to greet us with hand shakes.

"I've heard a lot about you two. It's good to finally meet you." He says. He gestures to the two chairs in front of his desk, and we sit down.

He clears his throat. "Dr. Montgomery don't you have a mother in labor somewhere?" he asks.

Addison opens her mouth to respond when her pager goes off. He gives her an 'I told you so' look, causing her to smile and nod before exiting the room.

About 30 minutes into our interview, we notice Addison and Teddy through the big window, waiting around his office.

**General POV**

After checking on their patients, Addison and Teddy arrive near the chief office and stare through the window, trying to read facial expressions. They've done a lot to ensure their friends have jobs, and are anxious to see how everything works out for them.

"How's it looking?" Derek asks, appearing next to Addison

"Good" Addison smiles and nods

Derek's pager goes off "That's Meredith". As he walks away he calls over his shoulder. "Let me know how everything turns out"

Alex and Mark appear, Alex next to Addison and Mark next to Teddy.

"Woa, whose the blonde?" Alex asks. Him and Mark laugh.

Addison reaches out quickly without looking, handing Alex the chart she was holding. He catches it as it hits his chest.

"Get lost Karev!" She demands. He mumbles something under his breath flipping through the chart as he walks away. Mark keeps laughing.

Addison steps in front of him, Teddy watches intently wanting to hear what she has to say.

He tries to walk away, but Addison puts her hand out to stop him.

"It's not funny Mark. If there's ever a time in your life you need to not be a manwhore it's now. You have _no_ idea what they've been through. They don't need you acting like this, what they really need is a friend. So, either be their friend or leave them alone."

He raises a brow, looking to Teddy for confirmation, because she knows them too.

"She's right" Teddy confirms. Her facial expression is sympathetic toward her friends.

Mark walks away, leaving the two women to wait for their friends. He wanders around the hospital until he finds Derek in the research lab, busy with his work.

"So, Addison just laid into me" Mark says.

Derek looks up from his work. "Why am I not surprised?" he jokes.

"She said not to be all 'manwhore' on Callie or Arizona..that they needed a friend" Mark says with an attitude

Derek's facial expression softens. "She's right you know...they've..." he shakes his head, trying to find the words. "...they've had a tough go of it. Just...give them a break."

Derek exits the room, leaving Mark alone with his thoughts.

'If Derek is admitting Addison is right, she must be' he thinks to himself.

Callie and Arizona will be starting at the hospital in a few days. Arizona will be head of peds and Callie will be head of ortho.

Their friends hear the good news and decide to celebrate. Callie, Arizona, Mark, Derek, Meredith, Owen, Teddy and Addison gather around Teddy's small table for a late dinner, entering their normal routine of switching back and fourth between medical talk and giving each other a hard time, all in good fun of course.

Callie and Arizona feel a sense of peace they haven't felt in a long time, despite the fear of being tracked down. They know the road ahead of them is still long, but they also know that they aren't alone.

As pagers go off and some people leave, people they haven't met yet begin to stop by. Callie and Arizona like the feeling of being surrounded by people, and have gotten used to the every day commotion at Teddy's house since their arrival. They have been able to slowly tear down the walls they spent so long building; they've let these people in and learned to trust them, little by little.

They have been able to slowly re-discover little parts of themselves that make them who they are, parts of them that they thought were taken from them forever.

They have been accepted for who they are, and will be protected.

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N: My chapters with this story are getting seemingly longer every time...this one came out 3 pages in a word doc longer than I intended. I hope you enjoy =) After their first day at work I'm going to do a slight time jump(maybe) and then as the story goes on you'll see more dialogue between Addison/Callie, Arizona/Derek as well as Callie/Teddy and both of them w/ Mark as the friendships develop._ _Marks manwhore-ish ways in this fic are over, like I said he'll play the role of the protective brother type_.._..also...pretty soon, they finally call home, with the support of one another...so we'll see their fathers in this fic eventually...like I said lots left to get to, before the end. Thanks for continuing to read =)_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: A chapter for all Arizona loves out there, centered around our favorite peds superstar. I was in an Arizona mood so the whole chapter except for the end is from her POV. Gotta love her =)_

_First day of work..._

**Arizona's POV**

Is there life after being abused, both physically and verbally? Of course there is. Life after domestic violence becomes all about re-discovering yourself. It's about rebuilding your life, and finding your true self again. The most important stage of the healing process, is picking up the pieces of yourself that your abuser had taken from you and putting yourself back together. Part of finding yourself again is being able to develop new relationships with those around you, now that you are no longer forced into isolation. Being accepted for who you are when you are still psychologically damaged from what you have been through, makes the journey to finding yourself again a lot easier; here in Seattle, we have found that.

Another extremely important factor in recovery is allowing yourself to feel. Instead of ignoring your emotions, you must take time to work through them and let them out. Baby steps is the key, because nothing is going to go away overnight. At first, you must expect ups and downs; because every day will be full of them. The ones so suffer the most are the ones who suffer in silence. You must learn to trust people, because they can't help you if you don't open up to them. I have the tendency to hold things back, or not allow myself to admit when there is a problem. Often times, this leaves people wondering exactly what is going on inside my head. My promise to Calliope was that I would always tell her how I felt, so she could be there for me.

Most victims of domestic violence aren't as fortunate as I was despite my struggle with abuse, to have met someone else who knows exactly what they are going through. Far too often, people stay in abusive relationships simply because they feel alone. They feel as if they have no one to turn to, and it leaves them feeling weak and helpless. The day I met Calliope, she found her way into my heart; and no matter how sad our situation was, we had each other. The night she told me she loved me too, was all I needed to become a surviver; because survivors gather their courage and demonstrate strength, through their fears. She gave me the courage I had once lost, she is my strength.

While you never forget the horror of the pain you endured, you find something, anything that gives you the strength to continue your road to a better life. First, I found Calliope while I was in Boston. We worked together to get to where we are today, surrounded by the people we now know as our friends; who have given us the strength, to begin the next phase of rebuilding our lives. Instead of being discouraged and judged, we are told how strong we are; and how none of them could be as strong as we are, and survive what we went through. Instead of being told we're not good enough, our good qualities are always pointed out by those around us.

For as long as I can remember, I had always worked hard and pushed myself to achieve greatness. A huge part of that was becoming a doctor, and giving tiny humans their whole lives back. Today, I get to continue to do that. Being a doctor is very important in what makes me who I am. With the help and support of people here, we have been given the chance to continue doing what we love to do. Even on the days when we felt we couldn't be saved ourselves, we saved the lives of others.

Calliope appears behind me in the mirror as I'm fixing my hair. When I'm done and she wraps her arms around me, all I can do is smile at how perfectly we fit together. She kisses my cheek, making me smile even more.

"I love you" she mumbles against my cheek.

I turn around in her arms, placing a kiss on her beautiful lips. She rests her hands on my hips as I bring my hands up to the back of her neck.

"I love you too"

"You're going to be amazing today!" She smiles at me.

"So are you"

Encouraging each other and supporting each other have been of great importance in our relationship, and will continue to be. Both of us forgot what it was like to be told how great we are at what we do, until we met.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

I turn around in her arms, facing the door but keeping her hold on me as she rests her chin on my shoulder.

"Come in" Callie calls

Addison walks in, huge smile on her face. Teddy enters behind her.

"Big day for you two!" Addison exclaims enthusiastically.

"Are you going to just move in and get it over with?" I joke

"That's what I said!" Teddy chimes in.

"Anybody home?" Mark calls from the living room

"Bedroom!" Teddy calls back. "I really should remember to lock the door after getting the morning paper." she jokes, causing the four of us to laugh.

By now, we have gotten used to the constant commotion in our every day lives. Addison and Mark are usually around, and sometimes Derek and Meredith. Our lives were usually hectic, but in a different way. It was always chaotic in the worst of ways, but this is in a good way. The apartment we now share with Teddy has become the center of attention. We are constantly surrounded by people. It has helped us slowly break down the walls we built around us, closing us off from reality.

Mark appears, leaning against the door way. "Morning ladies" he greets.

"Mark, don't you have a girlfriend somewhere?" Addison asks, rolling her eyes.

"What about me?" Lexie asks, appearing in the door way next to Mark.

"This place really _is_ becoming like Derek and Meredith's" Teddy jokes.

"Yeah...but the difference between here and their house is that no one over there cooks" Mark adds.

"Mark!" Lexie warns. "They don't have to feed you every time you come over."

"I really don't mind cooking" Callie says "I cook for these three every morning any way..." she adds, gesturing between me, Addison and Teddy.

"Are you sure?" Lexie asks. "...cause I mean...you can tell him no, he's just..."

"I don't mind" Callie assures her

"Well, I really did just come by to wish you good luck on your first day but if you want to feed me that would be fine too. I'd be okay with that." Mark jokes

We head out into the kitchen, to eat breakfast before heading to work. After we enjoy a nice breakfast together, we all get into separate vehicles for the short ride to the hospital. Mark and Lexie in his car. Addison takes Callie with her and I ride with Teddy.

"How are you feeling about today?" Teddy asks.

"Good"

"Unless there's any emergencies, you two should have an easy day today...since it's your first day and all. How's Callie feeling?"

"She's good...we're both just happy to get this part of our lives back."

Although we are happy to be able to do our jobs again, there's a slight fear that we both have. We haven't really discussed our feelings with other people, only each other. We have come up with plans to keep each other safe, in the event that one of them shows up. The day Lisa locked me in the supply closet, it was totally by accident that my phone was still in my pocket. We will both have phones on us at all times, and communicate with one another through out the day.

We arrive at the hospital, all at the same time. Locking the cars, we all wait for each other and start walking toward the hospital in a group. Derek and Meredith come up alongside of us from the right.

"Good morning!" He greets. "Ready to show us what you got?" He jokes.

"Definitely!" I reply, giving him a dimpled smile.

We all head through the hospital carrying on different conversations, eventually most of us ending up going separate ways. Callie and I enter the locker room to change quickly while no one is in there. After we finish changing, I sit down on the bench to tie my shoes, not realize my shirt isn't covering a bruise on my lower back. By now it's probably barely visible, but still there.

Teddy enters the locker room and stops dead in her tracks, and her mouth hangs slightly open. She had heard of the abuse; but never the extent, and never saw any bruises on me because I always made sure to keep them hidden. Hearing about it and seeing the remnants of it are two different things, and I know it's hard for her to see me like this.

Callie rushes to my side, helping me pull my scrub top down.

"I...I'm sorry..." Teddy trails off. "I just wanted to make sure you guys were all set..."

"We're good. Thank you" I reply.

"I'll see you guys later...for lunch" She adds.

When she exits the locker room we both stand and take a deep breath. Callie places a quick kiss on my lips.

"Go be a rock star" She smiles. "I'll see you later"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

We exit the locker room, going our separate ways. Before I even make it to peds I already start to miss her. We've spent every waking hour together in the last two weeks, and while we never really had much to do at times, I loved getting to spend all my time with her; because when I'm with her, I know she is safe.

The majority of my day has been pretty low key, so far. Alex Karev was put on my service, having worked in peds before and knew what was going on with all post op patients. I head to the cafeteria in hopes of at least getting to spend some tome with Callie for lunch. I see her at a table with Mark, Addison and Teddy.

A huge smile appears on her face when I take the seat next to her.

"Hey" I say softly

"How are you?" She asks.

I give her a dimpled smile. "Good"

"How's your first day going?" Teddy asks.

"Not too bad" I reply

"Whose on your service?" Addison asks.

"Alex Karev"

Addison and Mark share a look and start laughing.

"He's really not that bad. I actually really like working with him" I add.

"You must bring out the softer side of him" Addison jokes

"Yeah...she does that" Callie chimes in

We enter our normal routine conversations during meal time. Callie and I finish our lunch and decide to use the few minutes we have to spare, to head to an on call room and get some time with each other. The second the door closes, I have her pinned against it and bring my lips to hers.

"I...missed...you" I say in between kisses.

"mmm I missed you too" She mumbles against my lips.

We eventually make our way to lay down for a few minutes. We lay on our sides facing each other.

"I miss getting to do this all day" I admit

"Me too"

"It's good though, right? I mean...it's good that we're getting our lives back."

"Yeah. It's good."

"How are you feeling today?" I ask.

"Not too bad"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"That's me. I gotta go. I'll see you later" I say. "I love you"

"Love you too" she calls as I'm heading out of the on call room.

I carefully crawl over her, leaning down for another kiss before hopping off the bed and heading to the ER. Not too long after I get to the ER, I realize that she was paged too, shortly after me. Eventually, most of us end up in the ER. Once things quiet down, I watch from a short distance while Callie interacts with a young girl as she looks at her arm. I watch how careful she is and how she is making the young girl smile, despite her pain. Just as I'm beginning to get lost in my own world, Addison appears at my left side.

"She'll be a great mom" Addison states confidently.

I turn my head to the side, giving her a small smile, before turning back to look at Callie.

"Yeah...she will" I reply.

She places a hand on my shoulder.

"You're both going to be just fine" She says. "Really..."

"Robbins, incoming!" Karev shouts, running past us. "Dr. Montgomery we need you too!"

**General POV**

Arizona, Alex and Addison help a pregnant women and her 7 year old son, who were in a car accident. Addison takes the mother into one trauma room while Arizona and Alex take her son into another.

Arizona and Alex work together, as if they've been working together their whole careers. They are quick on their feet, and seem to know what the other is thinking. Before Arizona even has to ask Alex to do something for her, he is right there with whatever she needs. She barely knows him, but she likes working with him.

Addison takes her pregnant patient to deliver her baby via C-Section.

Arizona and Alex take their patient to emergency surgery for internal bleeding, he's fading fast and they need to do something. When they discover how many more problems he has, Bailey assists them. Eventually, Derek has to step in and stop a brain bleed. The three work with Arizona; put their trust in her, and don't question her abilities.

After a quick delivery with no further complications, Addison finishes up her work and heads to see how Arizona is doing in her surgery. She enters the gallery and grabs a seat next to Callie, who is sitting next to Teddy. They have all finished their own surgeries and tasks, and want to support her.

Arizona quickly glances up to the gallery and smiles when she see's Callie beaming with pride.

The three continue watching, as the gallery fills with residents and interns wanting to observe the surgery.

The Chief enters the gallery as the patient starts crashing. He stands next to Teddy, who is sitting on the end of the row, and watches his new peds attending at work.

The residents and interns carry on their conversations, underestimating the abilities of this new doctor that they don't even know.

Addison, Callie, Teddy and the Chief watch Arizona quickly take control of the situation, eventually saving his life.

Derek looks at Arizona, giving her a smile and nods to congratulate her on a successful surgery.

"You could all learn a thing or two from Dr. Robbins, if you pay closer attention next time." The Chief says, causing the interns to shut up. Her level of determination and confidence is something he wishes everyone in his hospital had. The way she works under pressure, is unlike anything he's seen.

He places a hand on Teddy's shoulder.

"You did good Dr. Altman, you did good." he says to her.

He leaves the gallery, smiling to himself. He eventually starts laughing a little bit as he heads back to his office. He thinks back to the times Teddy was in his office, begging him to interview her friends. The two positions he needed filled, they could offer him. He thought it was too good to be true. He keeps smiling; because no matter how crazy it all seemed to him at the time, his new peds attending is going to be one of his best, and he knows it.

Callie heads out of the gallery to go meet Arizona, and tell her how proud she is of her.

Addison and Teddy head out together, following Callie. They trail behind her smiling to themselves at the realization that their team of doctors is now complete, and they played a huge role in that.

Today, Arizona found a part of herself she thought Lisa had taken from her; the part of her that was confident in her abilities as a doctor; more so, her abilities to do anything right in general. With the help and support of her girlfriend, and her new colleagues, she was able to find that part of herself again.

Her first day was long, tiring and crazy. But she got the chance to do what she loves.

She gave a young boy the rest of his life back.

_To Be Continued..._


	15. Chapter 15

_7:30 PM One Week Later..._

**Callie's POV**

When victims of domestic violence try and reach out for help, they are not always believed. This is because people who abuse their spouse or significant other, do not show their dark side to others. When in public or around family, they act sweet, caring and affectionate. They never reveal what kind of monster they really are to anyone else; and are just as tactful when playing mind games with others, as they are with you. After the first time Louis hit me, I tried telling my father about what happened. Louis left for work one day and I had the day off so I called my father in hopes that he would believe me and be able to help me. While I had myself convinced it would never happen again, I wanted to make sure it _really_ wouldn't. I was confused, and wasn't exactly sure what to do.

He didn't believe me, because of how Louis acted around my family the couple times we flew back to visit them. What they didn't know was that sometimes him hugging me was him whispering in my ear, telling me how to 'behave' or what to say and what not to say. Him putting his arm around me or kissing me, was his way of claiming me as his 'property', when other family friends were around. Friends that were men around my age. My family never saw me flinch when he tried to touch me, or how unhappy I was, they only saw what they wanted to see. Then there were the times that I wasn't around, and he tried to convince them I was the bad one.

He had them convinced that I was the reason for 'problems' in our relationship. He mentioned marriage at one point, and I thought it was too soon. He wanted to marry me and have kids with me and I said no. So, he came up with his own story; twisting my words, and making me look like the bad one. He never told them about how he beat me for saying no or how he forced me to stop taking birth control, he only told them what he wanted them to hear; that I said I would never marry him and never have kids with him, not that I had said it was too soon. This was before his beatings got _really_ bad, but he always manipulated them with his words. Anything for them to believe he was the good one. Eventually, they weren't happy with me and wouldn't talk to me much. Then I was cut off from my family permanently when Louis decided to shut me out from the world.

In the time that we've been in Seattle, I've come up with so many reasons not to call my family. So many questions have come to mind. What if they still don't believe me? If they do end up believing me, what do I tell them when they ask why I didn't reach out for help sooner, without making them feel guilty because I DID try? How do I tell them about Arizona, or the baby? I _do_ plan on telling them about Arizona, because she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm not going to hide my relationship with her from them. I am proud to love, and be loved by her and if they can't accept her as part of my life then I'm not sure I'm even going to know what to tell them; because I'm not leaving her, I couldn't live without her. So now, my question is: could I continue to live without them?

After all, my 'hell' was a result of my family not being able to accept that I loved women too. Had I not been pushed into a relationship with him, none of this ever would have happened. Instead of getting to make my own choice based on what I wanted, I was given an ultimatum. I've asked Mark and Addison for advice, without directly telling Mark my situation. He hasn't pushed the issue too much, but I'm running out of ways to go around the reality of the situation. I've developed a friendship with Mark, so why can't I just tell him the truth? So many questions, and seemingly no right or wrong answer for any of them. He has asked me several times about the faint scars on my arms, or the bruise on my back he saw by accident one day. I was so used to coming up with excuses because I had to stay quiet, that I've been lying to him. While the majority of my injuries are healed, some of them were so severe that they _are _still visible. Barely, but still there.

I take a deep breath, exiting the bedroom and head out to the kitchen where I find Teddy and Addison staring off into space and Arizona with her head down on the table, probably contemplating when she will call her parents as well.

"Hey Callie" Addison greets.

Arizona picks her head off the table. "Hey" She says softly, giving me a small smile and patting the seat next to her. I take the seat next to her as the three of them watch me intently, trying to read my facial expression.

"I'm gunna do it..." I trail off.

Teddy tilts her head to the side, looking confused. Addison's eyes widen a little bit, as she ponders what I could possibly be talking about. Arizona's mouth hangs slightly open in surprise, because she knows exactly what I'm talking about. She hasn't called hers either yet.

"I need to call my parents" I add.

Teddy stands up and begins shuffling around the kitchen, moving papers out of the way until she finds her cell phone.

"Here...use my phone...so you don't use all the minutes on yours and we'll get you two phones soon..." She hands it to me. "...Addison and I will give you some privacy if you want."

Addison goes to stand.

"No you don't have to leave..." I say. "I mean...we are in the kitchen.."

Addison hesitantly sits back in her seat across from me, while Teddy takes the seat at the end of the table on my right. Arizona remains in the chair to my left, and places a hand on my lower back for comfort.

I dial the number with a shaky hand, bring the phone to my ear and wait for a response on the other end.

"Hello?" My father says into the phone, sounding slightly confused. Probably because he doesn't recognize the phone number.

"d...daddy"

"Calliope? Where have you been?" He asks sounding worried. "Louis has called me and told me that you have left him and he cannot find you." He adds angrily.

"He what?" I ask in disbelief. _See, mind games..._

"He called me last week to tell me that he came home from a business trip and you were not home. He said he has been looking for you and cannot find you anywhere. He is really upset Calliope, why have you done this to him?"

_Business trip? You mean the one he came home from, realized I wasn't there, showed up at Mike's and dragged me home to beat me...BEFORE we left the state?_

"Dad...we need to talk. I...I need to tell you something..."

"What is it Calliope? I don't understand." He replies

I take a deep breath, my mouth slightly opening and closing as I try and find the words. Arizona places her hand on top of mine and begins rubbing soft circles on my lower back with her other hand. Teddy places a hand on my shoulder for comfort, and Addison gives me a small smile and a nod for encouragement.

Mark enters the apartment, and stops mid sentence when he notices the look on my face. Addison gets up and tries to get him to leave, but he is concerned and isn't backing down.

"I left him, because he was beating me. He had been for months...the police were called one night and a restraining order was issued..." I trail off, taking a deep breath as I try not to lose my battle with tears. I need to tell him about Arizona. I know he is not going to like it, but it's only fair to her that I don't keep her a secret; because I am _not_ ashamed of my relationship with her, and nothing anyone says will change that. "...He abused me for so long Dad. How could you not have known?..." I break down, starting to cry. "...you never noticed me flinching every time he tried to touch me? You believed everything bad he told you about me but Daddy you need to know the truth, and that is the truth...I couldn't take it anymore. I left with my..."

"Your what?" he demands

"My girlfriend. I have a girlfriend, who is good to me, and understands me...she takes care of me, loves me..."

"Your girlfriend? Calliope, I don't understand what is happening with you..." My dad says.

"Yes my girlfriend!..." I interrupt. "...I love her and I know you don't like hearing that I'm in love with a women but she's the love of my life and I'm going to stay with her no matter what anyone says. She saved me okay...she got me out of there...I wasn't going to stick around to get punched or kicked anymore...he probably would have killed me and she would _not_ let anything else happen to me...I could have lost the baby..."

I stop myself and my mouth hangs open in shock at my admission. This was NOT how I wanted to tell him about the baby. I was already so upset with my father and feeling defensive of my relationship with Arizona that it slipped. I am also shocked that I just said 'love of my life' out loud. I've thought it, but never actually said it to her.

Addison and Mark stand side by side two feet away from the table, momentarily stunned. Mark places both hands on his head when he realizes what he thought was wrong with me all along was the truth, I was abused. Teddy mouths a simple 'uh oh' and covers her mouth. Arizona's mouth opens slightly in shock.

"He got you pregnant? This is what's going to happen.." My father starts. "...you're going to go back to him, I am going to fly out there and we are going to sit down and talk about this. He loves you and why you would leave him is..."

"No...I am not leaving Arizona! She's the one that loves me. I am _not_ going back to him..and if you really don't believe me why don't you look up the article from his arrest...why would I lie about something like this?" I break down. The very thought of ever having to see Louis again, has me all worked up. But, the thought of losing Arizona hurts even more.

"Calliope!" He warns. "...you cannot keep him from being in his child's life! I'm going to hang up now because you need time to calm down. The next time you call we are going to discuss this without you getting upset." he finishes before he hangs up.

A sudden wave of anger passes over Mark's facial features, followed by sadness, as he see's the tears stream down my face.

Letting my emotions get the best of me, I quickly get up from the table and make my way to the bedroom. Arizona trails behind me, but doesn't make it in before I shut and lock the door. I get in bed and start crying my eyes out. When someone doesn't believe you, all the support in the world doesn't stop the feeling of loneliness.

Arizona bangs on the door. "Calliope let me in!" She pleads.

"Please leave me alone" I cry.

"I'm not going anywhere, we're in this together..._all _of it!"

**Addison's POV**

Tonight, I've have seen a side of Mark that I have never seen before. In all my years of knowing him, I have never seen him have so much emotion toward someone else being in pain. In the weeks that Callie has been here, he has become close friends with her. At first, I had to tell him not to hit on her; and figured he would be the typical Mark we all knew, but he has surprised me. He has been able to be her friend and be there for her, without being the typical Mark that we all know. They have developed a friendship somewhat like Meredith and Cristina in the sense that they understand each other as friends, but no one really understands them.

As Teddy hears Arizona down the hall pleading for Callie to let her in and goes to help her, I decide to see how Mark is doing.

I knew he cared about Callie as a friend, I just didn't know how much. Out of concern for her well being, he has asked me several times about scars on her. She trusted me that I wouldn't say anything, so I had to keep my word. Mark kept pushing the issue for a while. He eventually stopped, but I always knew that deep down he knew why she is the way she is. Tonight, he didn't hear the whole story, but he heard enough to confirm what he feared was true all along.

I watch Mark intently as he begins pacing the living room for several minutes, before finally sitting on the couch. His facial expression is not hard to read, I see so many things. Shock, anger, concern, and so much more. I take the seat next to him on the couch, as he rests his elbows on his knees and buries his face in his hands.

"Mark?" I ask. When I don't get a response I place a hand on his shoulder. "...Please say something Mark..."

He slowly turns his head to look at me. "It's true...?" He asks.

I blink while nodding, and take a deep breath before speaking. "Yeah, it's true..."

"Arizona too?" He asks

I open my mouth to answer him, but stop myself. My mouth hangs slightly open, as I try and think of how to answer this without telling a story that's not mine to tell. He had always asked me about Callie, but he had only asked about Arizona once.

He shakes his head. "No...how...I"

He leans back and rests his head on the back of the couch, and stares at the ceiling After nearly 10 minutes of trying to get him to say something, I gave up.

Teddy enters the living room, shaking her head 'no' meaning neither of them had luck with Callie. I gesture between where she is standing and where I'm sitting and mouth a simple 'switch?". She shakes her head yes, indicating that she'll try and get Mark to form a sentence. His level of shock has him unable to say what he wants to say, or could be taking away his energy to even speak at all.

I head down the hall way to find Arizona with a hand on the door, trying not to cry.

"She won't talk to me" she says sadly, before stepping aside.

"Callie.." I call, knocking on the door. "...I'll stand here all night. I'll be very pissed but I'll do it now open the door!"

A teary eyed Callie opens the door, and goes to sit at the foot of the bed. I give Arizona a questioning glance, who gives me a nod of approval. We enter the bedroom, closing the door behind us and each take a seat on either side of Callie. Callie stares at the floor, as Arizona tries to comfort her by wrapping her arms around Callie and resting her head on her shoulder.

"He doesn't believe me..." Callie starts, pausing momentarily. "...my own father has never ...believed me. What am I supposed to do?"

"You have to stay strong" Arizona says

"I can't...I.." Callie starts.

I gently grab her face, turning it toward me to force eye contact.

"I know it doesn't feel like it right now but you _will_ be okay. You've gotten this far and it's not because you are weak Callie, it's because you're strong. Why give up now?..." I take a short pause. "...and you're not alone. You have a girl here who loves you, and for what it's worth you have all of us...I mean...I know we're not exactly the most functional bunch but..."

"Who is?" Callie jokes, through tears.

I give her a small smile, tilting my head to the side slightly. "You need to get through this not only for yourself, but for Arizona and your child...I know it seems far away now, but before you know it you'll be a mom and the second you see that baby, everything will make sense. Trust me...I see it every day...and your Dad...give him time, he'll come around. In time, the truth will come out...it always does."

She smiles at the mention of the baby, as Arizona wipes her tears away. Mark opens the door and enters, Teddy follows suit shrugging when I give her a questioning glance. Callie stands to give him a hug because he finally knows. As he takes her in one of his arms, he motions for Arizona to follow. "Come here."

Arizona raises a brow, getting off the bed and takes cautious steps toward him, wondering why he is acting so weird.

"Oh just get over here already" he jokes, taking her in his other arm.

Teddy and I share a smile, at seeing the side of him that we usually don't get to see. He closes his eyes for a moment, keeping a comforting hold on both of them.

When he releases them from the hug, he checks his watch. "Late dinner and a movie?" he asks.

"I could go for that" I reply

"I'll call for pizza" Teddy adds.

Arizona glances at Callie, who shrugs.

"Oh come on Torres, you know you want to watch one of those chick flicks Robbins will pick out and make us all watch" Mark jokes.

"Well If I remember correctly...you willingly watched a few of them..I actually think YOU were the one that picked one of them out." Teddy jokes, causing the five of us to laugh.

Mark's mouth hangs slightly open as he pretends to be offended.

"She's got a point there" Callie teases

"Please" Arizona pleads to Callie, while smiling.

Arizona's dimples work their magic, and Callie eventually gives in. I know she wanted to be alone, but you should never leave the people you love alone. We head to the living room and somehow all manage to fit onto the couch, leaving room for Teddy. Teddy calls for a pizza, before joining us for the selected movie. Tonight is no different than any other night for us, since they have been here. We all have our days. Yesterday was my day, and everyone was here to take my mind off of it. It's a never ending cycle with us, we take turns having bad days.

They've been there for us and we'll keep being there for them, because a little support goes a long way.

Something changed inside Mark tonight. I don't exactly know what it is, only time will tell.

_2 days later..._

**General POV**

The moment Mr. Torres hung up on his daughter, he began to struggle with his thoughts. He sat in silence for hours, feeling bad about how he spoke to her.

What if she is telling the truth, and he was too blind to see it all along?

After two days of questions racing around inside his head, he decided he wanted to speak to Louis himself, face to face. He flew to Boston, in hopes of getting a straight answer. After all, Calliope is his daughter and if Louis did hurt her, he wants to know why. Why Louis would do that to her, and why he would lie to him all along when he told him that he loved his daughter. He doesn't like when people lie to him. But when his daughter is hurt, there are no words to describe how it feels to him.

When he arrives at the house in Boston, he discovers that it has been put up for sale and no one is home. He quickly glances in the front window, only to find the house completely empty. Having flown here to get some answers, he goes to find the person he know might be able to give him an answer.

He enters the hospital that Callie used to work at, in search of Jenna. The friend Callie spoke of once, when she first moved here. Someone has to have the answers to his questions, and it could be her. After asking a nurse to have her paged, he waits patiently in the waiting room for her arrival.

"Can I help you sir?" Jenna asks. When he puts his head up, she recognizes who he is from a picture that Callie once showed her. "Mr. Torres?" She asks.

"I was wondering if you had a few minutes. I would like to ask you a few questions" He replies, while standing up.

She nods and leads him toward an empty conference room, taking the seat directly across from him.

"What can I do for you?" She asks, breaking the silence.

"You are a friend of Calliope's, correct?" He asks.

She nods.

"I spoke with her not too long ago. The _story_ I got from her was that her boyfriend, Louis...had been abusing her, she is pregnant and left here and is now in love with..." he shakes his head. "...a women...I don't understand any of it and I would like answers from someone."

"Would you excuse me for one minute?" Jenna asks politely. When he nods, she exits the room. She quickly digs through patient files to find Callie's medical records from when she was hospitalized. She also finds the copy of the news paper she kept, after Louis' arrest, before she quickly runs to her locker and grabs the photo she keeps there of her two friends. She misses them and still wants to see their smiling faces every day, even if it's only in a picture.

She quietly enters the room, taking her seat and sliding the news paper across the table. "She's not lying to you.." Jenna assures him. "...for months, I asked her if everything was okay. She would have different cuts or bruises that I would notice. She lied to me, because she was afraid he'd hurt her even more...she never wanted anyone to know...because she was scared for her life..."

She watches him intently as his eyes skim over the news paper.

"This probably isn't my place, but I'm going to say it any way.." Jenna starts. "...it shouldn't matter that it's a women that she's in a relationship with. What should matter to you is that she's happy, and she's with someone who will treat her right. Arizona is a good person...she takes care of Callie, she's there for her, she makes her happy, which is something I never saw when she was with Louis...she was never happy... and I know Arizona loves her with all of her heart, because I saw them together...all I ever saw was love. What they have is special. Everyone should get to feel that way..." She pauses, taking a moment to open the medical records and slide them across the table in front of him. She knows she probably shouldn't be doing this, but she doesn't care. "... she saved your daughters life, and the life of your grandchild as well..he came to their hotel room one night and when Arizona saw that he was about to hit Callie in her sleep, she protected her and got them out of there before he could hurt her."

Mr. Torres places the folder back down on the table after reading the medical report quickly, picking up an ultrasound picture. Jenna had taken it and kept it hidden, knowing that Callie didn't want Louis to know. Callie didn't want one, but she had taken it any way because she had a feeling she would need it one day. That day, is today.

"She's not that far along...only about...11 weeks by now. But..." Jenna trails off

"Does _he_ know?" Mr. Torres interrupts, looking up at Jenna.

She shakes her head. "She didn't want him to. She was afraid he would hurt her more, even though he told her he wanted kids...she wanted to protect the baby from having to grow up in a home where he or she would probably be abused too, if she was even able to carry the baby full term. He had already started hitting her when he said he wanted kids...she also knew that sometimes domestic abuse gets worse with pregnancies, whether they were planned or not. Abuser usually end up using it as a reason, to hurt the person they abuse, more."

"Arizona is good to her? You're not lying to me?" He asks sternly, changing the topic of conversation.

In the midst of trying to process everything he has just read about the injuries his daughter received from Louis, he _needs_ to know that she is being taken care of right now; because at this point, what matters to him is not that she is with a women, it is no longer about that. Her happiness and well being is the only thing that matters to him.

"No sir, I'm not lying. Arizona is _very_ good to her. As I said...she...protects her, _truly _loves her..." She digs through her pocket, pulling out the photo and handing it to him. "...makes her happy...she's going to raise the baby with Callie, so the child has a chance at a normal life, where he or she will be loved and treated right. Instead of what could have been."

He studies the photo closely, a small smile appearing on his face when he see's how happy his daughter is.

"Arizona was abused too, by her girlfriend. They bought the house across the street from Callie and Louis...they fell in love, and wanted to start over, together." Jenna tells him.

"Where are they now?" He asks.

"In Seattle. I also know that they work at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital."

Jenna checks her watch, realizing she has to get back to work. She takes the news paper and medical records back from him, along with the picture of Callie and Arizona.

"I should get back to work..." She pauses at the door, turning back around. "...you should go see her. He...wouldn't let her have anything to do with anyone else, even her family. She misses you and I know she is going to need you, so you should go see her...then you can be in your grandchild's life, because you have that chance. If it weren't for Arizona, you might not have had that chance. She's the one that got them out of here."

She gives him a small smile, exiting the room. As she returns to work, all she can think about is how much she misses them, even though she knows it was the best thing for them. She returns to her office, to do paper work. She sends a quick text to Arizona, hoping she still has her phone.

_Just wanted to say hi. We miss you two so much, please call soon. Love you xo =)_

She knows she did the right thing letting them go, even though she wished they could have stayed. But, she hopes she did the right thing just now; for Callie, so that she could have the chance to re-connect with her family.

Mr. Torres exits the hospital, a heavy feeling of guilt weighing down on him.

'How could I have treated her like that?' he asks himself.

He knows he needs to go to Seattle, but first he will take some time for himself.

Time come up with the words that could say how truly sorry he is for the way he acted towards her. To say how sorry he is for all the times he dismissed her when she tried telling him how unhappy she was. There is so much he needs to say to her, and he doesn't even know where to start.

The main question on his mind:

_Will she be able to forgive me?_

_A/N: Okay, so sorry for the dark and twisties in this chapter...I need to get a few things out of the way. Arizona calls home next and there will be a few other things happening before I do a time jump to when Auntie Addison is able to tell them sex of the baby_ _pretty soon =P which will obviously be an exciting time for them._


	16. Chapter 16

_Next Day..._

**Arizona's POV**

I spent the majority of my relationship with Lisa, 'walking on egg shells' out of fear. Now, everyone around me spends their time doing the same to me when it comes to my emotions. Whether they are meaning to do it or not; they seem to proceed with caution, when bringing certain issues up. It's almost as if they are expecting me to breakdown, but don't want to be the cause of it. Callie tends to be more open about her emotions than I am, making it easier for them to be there for her. She tends to be easier to 'crack' if you take a more direct approach and make her talk about it, so you can help her.

That is where her and I are completely different; because the more I am pushed, the more I pull away, eventually falling back into old patterns of denial and avoidance which is seemingly what is happening now. Avoidance when dealing with the lasting effects of what I went through, and denial when it comes to admitting that I'm still somewhat traumatized and need more help. Instead of dealing with the majority of my emotions, I have thrown myself into my work; because for me, it seems easier to channel my energy into what distracts me. It is no longer a matter of trusting anyone around me, because our friends are wonderful. It's a matter of me not wanting to relive it, by talking about it.

Talking about it, means having to think about it. I've put so much effort into trying not to think about it, because I don't want to anymore. Seeing that the first step in 'healing' is placing yourself in a safe and loving environment to heal and become whole again, I guess I expected it to happen sooner than it is; which is most of my own personal struggle, that it just won't go away.

Every time I close my eyes, I see her face. Almost every time I fall asleep, I have nightmares about the things she would do to me; and often feel frustrated with myself for being afraid at all, because I know she is locked up and can't get to me. Sometimes when I'm in a room that's completely silent, her words echo in my head. I hear everything; every time she told me I would never amount to anything, every time she told me I deserved whatever beating I got, I hear it all.

As far as calling my parents, it's _not_ a matter of me not wanting to. What it comes down to is wanting to avoid the basic questions that are asked to those who escape domestic violence: Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why didn't you leave the first time it happened? Why didn't you call the authorities? All common questions that are asked to victims and or survivors but the truth is and will always be; no one will ever truly understand, unless they too have been through it themselves. It's not their fault that they don't understand it, I would never wish that on anyone. I'd rather be the person that doesn't get it, than the person who had to live it. But unfortunately that's not that way things turned out for me.

"Arizona?" Dr. Wyatt asks, pulling me out of my daze.

I shift my gaze from the fish tank, back in her general direction without looking directly at her. After not responding to her, I eventually end up staring at the fish tank again.

"It's okay to talk about it...you...need to talk about it. I know how hard it must be for you, but you've been here..." She trails off, flipping through pages. "...this is your third time coming in here and we've talked about everything. We've talked about Callie and your relationship with her...the baby... your friends and how your adjusting to your new surroundings...everything _except_ what brought you here to Seattle. I know it's hard, but you're here because you need to talk about it, so you can start processing..."

"Do you...know how hard it is?" I ask, still staring off into space. "...to try and move on with your life after being slapped, punched, kicked...and _then_ listen to all the reasons why you 'deserved' it...by someone who was supposed to love you, someone who was supposed to protect you..."

I take a long pause and I notice her out of the corner of my eye, closely observing me.

"I see her face every time I close my eyes, I...hear her voice when I'm in a room alone, or when it's too quiet...and...on the nights that I'm actually able to fall asleep, I wake up at least once or twice from having nightmares." I add, trying not to lose my battle with tears.

"Do you still discuss your feelings with Callie?" She asks.

_Speaking of, I'm wishing she was here with me now. Whoever came up with the idea for separate therapy for this week any way?_

I shift my gaze away from the fish tank, and to the table in between us.

"Sometimes...maybe not as much as I should, or as much as I used to." I admit.

"Okay...well..." She trails off. "...she understands you in a way that no one else around you ever could. Now...you come in here and talk to me, which is what I'm here for but she would know how to help you better than anyone, right?" She asks. Just as I'm about to answer her, she continues. "..your relationship with her seems stable in the sense that it's based on trust, honesty, understanding, and communication...those are all very important aspects in a relationship. In order to maintain that, you need to be honest with her on what's going on with you _now_, so she can help you. My point is...you need to talk to _someone_ and if it's not going to be me, it needs to be her."

"_She_ needs _me_ at the moment..."

"Arizona..." She interrupts. "...I feel like you have the tendency to want to be the 'strong' one all the time. No one is _that _strong all the time, everybody has their days, or moments. It doesn't mean you are weak, it just means you're human...and I feel the need to say this, you aren't going to get better without help...and you aren't going to get help that you need unless you ask for it...you know as well as I do that if you needed to say something, Callie, Teddy, or even Addison would listen to you and try to help you through it the best that they could. You have a strong relationship with Callie and your friends and they _want_ to help you."

"What am I supposed to say?" I ask. At this point I have so much going on inside my head that I wouldn't even know where to begin.

"That's a good question. With everything you've been through, you probably have a million things on your mind. Start with talking about what you would like to work through first, and then go from there. You need to take these steps slowly instead of holding on to everything until you can't handle it anymore."

_I guess it's now or never, because it's not about just Callie and I anymore..._

Admitting when there is a problem, is the first step in healing; because only after you admit what is wrong, can you find ways to move on from it.

I take a deep breath, and slowly bring my head up to look at her for the first time since I've been sitting in here.

"I guess I thought that if I left...if I made it out of there, that I wouldn't be scared anymore. I'm dealing with...the reality of it all. That it doesn't go away, it stays with you. I'm still scared, all the time...and it's not only for myself..."

"It's okay to be scared.." She says softly. "..for yourself and for her. You love her, so you'll worry about her."

Never in my life would I have thought I'd admit to being scared, but that was before my life took the unexpected turns that it did. I will never be the same person again, but I hope I can still come out on 'the other side' of all of this, even if I'm not exactly who I once was.

"I was always worried for her safety...but.." I shake my head slightly. "...the first time we went to the doctor and she had an ultrasound...after that I just...I worry about her constantly, I'm afraid he's going to find her. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night, just to make sure she's still next to me."

"So...your lack of sleep is not just from nightmares?" She says. I can't really tell if she's saying it as a statement, a question, or both.

I shake my head before she jots down notes.

"Have you called your parents yet?" She asks.

_Knew THAT was coming..._

"No. I've been meaning to...I just..."

"Okay, here's what I would like you to try and work on doing before you come in to see me next week with Callie.."

_ughhh..._

**Callie's POV**

Until Arizona was in my life, never did I experience so much hurt, when someone else was hurting. She won't admit she's still having a hard time, but I know she is; because I am too, and what she keeps forgetting is that by now I have her figured out better than anyone. Knowing she is still having a hard time and trying to keep it to herself, not only worries me but hurts me.

Nightmares: We both still have them from time to time, but there is a difference between them and how we deal with them. I am at the point where I am still not able to wake myself up from them, and she has to wake me up. She however, is able to wake herself up. Once she wakes up, she pretends to still be sleeping, probably because she doesn't want to keep me awake; so I can talk to her until she's tired enough to sleep again, like I usually do.

She tries to deal with whatever she is feeling on her own, instead of coming to me or any one of us for help, like she knows she can. Knowing that her and I deal with emotions in different ways, everyone has tried to take caution when it comes to her, instead of pushing her.

I head to the cafeteria after a very long first half of my day and grab a table with Teddy, who is staring off into space. Neither of us were able to sleep much last night, because of Arizona's bad dreams. Teddy woke up a few times, having heard her yelling in her sleep and wanting to make sure she was okay. My sudden presence at the table wakes her from her day dream.

"Hey" She sighs.

"Hey..." I reply. We enter an awkward silence, both with the same thing on our minds: Is she okay?

Addison takes the seat next to me.

"Well...you two are quite lively today" She jokes. Teddy shifts her gaze to Addison, who reads her facial expression instantly. "She's still having nightmares?" Addison asks, out of concern.

"Yeah" I reply. I shift my gaze down at the table and start to eat my lunch.

"You hear her from the other and of the apartment?" Addison asks Teddy, who shakes her head 'yes'.

Addison gives Teddy a questioning look and I decide to answer "What can I say...the girl can yell...I know she can't hear herself in her sleep but she's loud. Last night was the worst night she's had in a while."

"Last night...it happened like three or four times" Teddy says.

"Really?" Addison asks.

I look to Addison and nod. "Yeah...she used to talk to me until she could sleep again but now she just pretends to sleep or whatever and doesn't answer me when I ask her if she's okay...or, sometimes she wakes up to make sure I'm still there... if I end up rolling over..I don't even know what's going on with her anymore. I mean I know something is wrong with her I just don't know what...she won't talk much."

"Where is she now?" Teddy asks.

"She should be finishing up with Dr. Wyatt." I reply.

"Wait...I thought she was going to someone else, outside of the hospital?" Addison asks.

"Yeah...you don't want to go there" Teddy replies.

Addison turns to me, raising a brow. Just as I'm about to answer her, Teddy clears her throat. When I look to Teddy who is looking almost straight ahead of her, I turn my head and notice Arizona and Mark slowly making their way over to us. The three of us study them closely, as Mark glares at someone for so much as looking at her the wrong way as he's done with both of us since he found out the real reason why we're here.

"What has gotten into him?" Teddy asks, in a tone which suggests she can't believe what she is seeing.

"I don't know..." Addison replies before taking a bite of her salad. "...but I can't say I miss the old Mark."

"I bet Lexie doesn't either" Teddy replies quickly.

Addison moves to the seat across from where she was, allowing Arizona to sit next to me. Mark pulls a chair up to the table and the five of us eat our lunch together, as we would any other day of the week.

_7:30 PM..._

**Arizona's POV**

I thought long and hard the rest of my day about what I would say to whichever parent answered the phone when I called. I came to the conclusion that there is no right or wrong way to tell someone, especially your parents, about this kind of thing. I also concluded that tonight would be the best night, if any: to tell them, seeing that tomorrow is a day off for both of us and I would probably need the extra rest, as this is hard for me to do. I'm hoping my dad is the one that answers; because although he would continue to question me, I don't know how my mother would handle all of this. It's a lot to process. As hard as it will be on my father, it will be worse for my mother. I'd rather tell him, and have him talk to her so I don't have to say everything twice.

I ended up having to stay at the hospital later than everybody else; and was driven home by Derek and Meredith, who were still there also. For some odd reason, I found it somewhat easy to tell them the truth when they asked how I was doing. I gave them an honest answer, which is, I could be doing better at the moment.

I enter the apartment, locking the door behind me and make my way over to the couch to sit next to Teddy.

She mutes the TV and turns to face me.

"Hey, how was the rest of your shift?" she asks.

"Long. I like working with Derek though. I'm so tired and I want to just go to sleep, but I have to call my dad..." I trail off. Her facial expression is that of shock. "...I know what you're thinking...everyone thought I'd be the first one to call home."

She gives me a small, reassuring smile. "No I just...I've been kind of worried about you, we all have, but that's a big step. That's good."

"w...why is _everyone_ worried about me?" I ask. Clearly acting like nothing is wrong never works with Teddy. She tilts her head to the side slightly, giving me a look that tells me that she knows that I know exactly why.

I open my mouth to talk, but can't form the words.

Her facial expression softens. "It's just...the nightmares, the not talking about everything...the...trying to handle everything on your own. Arizona, you don't have to do that... you shouldn't do that. I know none of us understand exactly what you're dealing with but we can at least be there for you, and...if you don't want to talk to any of us you should at least talk to Callie...she loves you and she's worried about you too."

"Nightmares?"

"Come on Arizona..." She gives me a small smile. "I've known you long enough...the whole pretending nothing is wrong thing doesn't work with me, and it doesn't work with Callie either. I'm...not saying any of this to make you feel bad. I just feel like, well...we all feel like you're trying to deal with too much on your own."

Just as I'm about to answer her, our bedroom door opens down the hall. Callie comes into the living room, smiling when she see's me.

"I thought I heard something out here..." Callie trails off.

"Well...I wasn't talking to myself" Teddy jokes.

I get off the couch to give her a quick kiss.

"I'm going to call my dad. Would you sit with me?" I ask. Knowing my father, I can only assume I'll be asked a ton of questions that won't exactly all be easy to answer.

"Of course. Are you ready now?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute"

Callie heads back to the bedroom. I turn around to Teddy who has an expectant look on her face.

"Okay...you're right...there, happy?" I joke. "I keep too much to myself and it's not good..."

"Just talk to Callie" She says honestly. "Let her help you, and be there for you. I will too...but she's the one you _really_ need."

I lean down to give her a hug. "Thank you"

I thank her, for saying what's on her mind instead of being 'afraid' of upsetting me. Although I can't exactly blame any body. I have only myself to blame, for not being able to admit when I'm having a hard time.

She smiles. "No problem. Let me know how the talk with your dad goes."

When I enter the bedroom, Callie is sitting up in bed already in her pajamas. As I'm taking clothes off to change into mine, I can feel her eyes on me. When I catch her gaze, she acts like she wasn't staring.

"What?" I ask.

"n..nothing" She replies nervously "...just...you're so beautiful"

I can't help but smile. Even on my worst days, she constantly finds ways to make me smile and make me feel better about myself. I was once told I was never going to be 'good enough', and now I am told every day how beautiful I am.

I finish getting dressed, grab my new cell phone out of my purse and get in bed next to her. I prop pillows up behind me so I can sit up, while she pulls the covers over us. I dial the number and wait for an answer, my nerves getting worse with each ring.

"Hello?" sounds the voice of my father.

"Dad...it's me"

"Arizona...where are you? We've been worried sick about you."

"I'm...in Seattle. I left Lisa."

"I know you left her" he states, quite simply.

"What? How do you know?" I ask.

"Well, where to start..." He trails off, as I can hear him sighing heavily. "...you haven't called home in almost a year, which is _not_ like you at all. After months of trying to find a way to get ahold of you, I found out from a women in Lisa's law firm in Michigan that she took a job offer in Boston. I had a friend of mine try and help me find out where you were, only to find out that she was arrested and is now in jail...after that I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to find you...you are not alone in Seattle are you? Are you okay?"

"No Im not alone...I moved in with Teddy and she got me a job at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. I was able to get ahold of her one night and ask for help...it's...it's a really long story...but she helped me get out of Boston, and... yes I am okay."

"So it's just you and Teddy?" He asks.

_Not exactly but I guess now is as good a time as any to tell him..._

"Ummm..." I trail off. "...no, not exactly. My...girlfriend lives with us, and our friends are around a lot."

"Girlfriend?" He asks. Before I have a chance to answer, he continues. "Are you sure that's a good idea after all of this. It seems...too soon."

What people don't understand about our relationship, is that your not talking about two people who led seemingly normal single lives when they met. Our relationship isn't 'normal' in the eyes of others, because they don't understand us. Not that I'd expect them to, all I wanted was the acceptance we have received from our friends. Unfortunately not everyone will take it that well, and both of us know that. We knew our parents wouldn't be as easy to tell.

"Arizona, are you there?" He asks, pulling me out of my daze.

"Yes. Sorry, I'm here."

"What did Lisa do to you?" He asks, after an awkward silence.

Although I knew this was coming, It's not any easier to deal with. Knowing he won't take no for an answer, I continue explaining some of the details he's asking for. Callie was able to sense my extreme sense of discomfort, and was there to comfort me by holding my hand, or rubbing my back, just to let me know she was there. I went over some details of what had happened, how I met Calliope, and eventually got to the fact that she's pregnant. Needless to say, not a whole lot of what I had to tell him went over too well. He made his opinions known, and insisted that he fly out here to see me. It's not that I don't want to see him because I do, it's that I'll need time to process all of this because I haven't exactly talked this much about the abuse since I arrived here.

I hang up the phone and place it on the nightstand next to me. Trying not to lose my battle with tears, I roll over facing away from Callie. She settles in to bed beside me, closing the gap between our bodies and wraps an arm around me.

"Arizona, please talk to me" She says softly.

"I'm just so tired, all I want to do is sleep" I whine. "I...can't deal with any of this right now"

"I understand that you're tired. But at some point you _are_ going to have to tell me what's going on with you. Like you said yourself we are in this _together_ so please stop shutting me out. Please..." she pleads.

I roll over in her arms so that we are facing each other. "I'm sorry"

She brings her hand up by stroke my cheek with her thumb, while leaning forward to give me a kiss.

"Can we talk tomorrow?" I ask.

She see's my eyes getting heavy with sleep and scoots closer, rubbing soft circles on my lower back.

"Get some sleep. I love you"

"I love you...too"

_2 days later..._

**General POV**

Callie and Arizona are going about their day at work, counting down the minutes until they can get a few minutes with each other, when they are both paged by Teddy.

They approach the area that Teddy is standing in, staring into a conference room with a torn expression on her face.

What they don't know is that both of their fathers have shown up at the hospital on the same day, at the same time, both running into Teddy first, while looking for their daughters. They also don't know that there's a reason Teddy did what she did by putting them in the same room so that the four of them could talk, and they won't know until after the fact.

Teddy knows that their fathers had two different reactions. She also knows that Callie and Arizona _will_ want to present a united front when dealing with their fathers, because they always deal with and go through everything together. They have their friends, now they need to re-connect with their families and she knows they need the presence of one another to do so.

"Whats up?" Arizona asks. Her mouth hangs open when she fixes her gaze into the room "...oh no"

"oh my god" Callie groans.

The two fathers sit across from each other, neither of them saying a word. They study each other closely as their facial expressions change. Both women knowing their fathers have two completely different personalities, they know this could be very interesting.

"w...why?" Callie asks. "...how?..."

Teddy looks at her pager and shrugs. "um...I have to go. I'll see you guys later" she says, starting to walk away.

Arizona reaches out to grab her lab coat but misses "Teddy...wait!" she continues to try and follow Teddy.

Callie turns around, taking Arizona by the arm. "I'm definitely _not_ doing this alone" Callie says

The two women take a deep breath, as they prepare to enter the room.

Their last shared thought...

_Well, this should be fun._

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N: This chapter got long...so the next will begin right where this one leaves off, then there will probably be the time jump_ _for the sex of the baby. Sorry it's taken a while to update. I hope to be able to update again soon, possibly tonight if all goes well._


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: The first half of this chapter will be a conversation between Callie and Arizona, and their fathers. The second part will take place after a time jump, which would land us right around the time they can find out the sex of the baby(which will give a general time line of the time of year__that the fic is taking place- because the day they find out is a special day). I wanted to do that because I wanted to be able to have a happy couple of chapters, with that being an exciting time for them. There will be a 'key word' theme in__from Arizona's POV that will explain the progress they have made(due to the time jump) from the beginning of the chapter to where they are at now._

**Callie's POV**

The sudden arrival of our fathers came as a shock to both of us, to say the least. More so for me, because my last conversation with him didn't go as well as I had hoped for; as well as the fact that I never told him which hospital I worked at, and am wondering how he found out. Given the situation, we _should _have expected them. I've spent my days and nights since I last talked to my father, afraid that he would end up talking to Louis again and telling him that I was pregnant. While I'm convinced he's out there somewhere looking for me, I didn't want him to have more of a reason to show up here, other than whatever 'reason' he will believe gives him the right to do so.

I freeze for a moment and take a deep breath before entering the room, with Arizona following closely behind me. They stop in the middle of a brief conversation as we step in and close the door behind us. Arizona's father gets up from his chair and without a word, immediately takes her into his arms. From what I do know about her family life, her father is a _very_ strong man. However; even the strongest people, can't contain their emotions in certain situations. He hasn't seen his daughter in so long, and has _just_ found out that she was being abused by someone who was supposed to love and protect her. Anyone would have a hard time with that.

When my father gets up out of his chair, I hesitate for a moment, not knowing what to say or do. I'm torn between the fact that I've missed my family, and being hurt over him not believing me.

"Calliope..." My father says softly, struggling to find the words. "...I'm so sorry" he adds. The tone of his voice is something in which I have never quite heard before. He has used very few words, but I can almost pick out every emotion he is feeling at the moment. Especially the guilt, accompanied with the fear that I might not forgive him.

After both of us struggle with hesitation, I close the small gap between us and hug him. He may have handled the situation wrong to begin with, but he is my father and he always will be.

"I'm so sorry" He whispers in my ear. "I'll never...I could never come up with the words to tell you how truly sorry I am." He releases me from the hug. "...I probably don't deserve your forgiveness, but I hope you can forgive me. The way I acted was..." he shakes his head. "...I'm not proud of it. I was wrong..."

I pull him in for another hug, because I can't find the words.

When we break from the hug, Arizona suddenly appears at my side. Her dad remains where he is, watching intently.

"Daddy, this is Arizona" I gesture to her as she steps forward, nervously extending her hand. He pulls her in for a gentle hug, taking her by surprise.

"Thank you, for saving her life" he whispers in her ear.

When he releases her from the hug, she nods and smiles at him. "She...she saved mine too" she replies, turning to me and giving me a dimpled smile. The statement holds a double meaning for us, both literally and figuratively.

After I received the same introduction to Arizona's father, we fall momentarily become silent.

"Is there..some place we could talk, and give them some privacy?" Arizona's father asks her.

"No" she replies firmly, her facial expression falling when she catches his firm gaze. "I don't mean any disrespect by that. I mean...I...we..." as she struggles to find the words, I gently take her hand on mine for comfort. "...we would like to stay together, and talk with both of you if that's okay."

"I don't see the harm in that" My father says kindly.

Her father nods, before stepping aside to let us sit next to each other while he takes the seat across from Arizona on the other side of the table, with my father across from me.

"I spoke with your friend Jenna, in Boston..." My father starts. "...she tells me you were both in the same situation, and lived across the street from each other. At first I wasn't happy with the situation if I'm being honest. But, she told me how happy you made each other. I didn't understand any of it when we first talked, and I would like to...apologize again for how I acted."

"You talked to Jenna?" I ask.

He nods. "Yes, she put me in my place.." he trails off. We smile at the mention of Jenna's straight forward personality and how she always tells it like it is. "...she showed me a picture from your first appointment with her.." he replies

"Which is what I would like to talk about first..." Arizona's father starts, looking straight at her. "...you never wanted kids, why now?" He asks.

She swallows hard and takes a deep breath before answering. "Well...Dad, I'm not the same person I was before all of that happened. I may never be the person I once was. I mean...I'll get better and continue to move past all of it, but...I know I won't ever be the same. When we met I didn't want kids...but the longer I was with her...the more my outlook on life changed entirely. It _is _something I want now and I want it with her."

"Neither of you seem to think this is too soon?" My father asks. His facial expression matching her fathers.

"I know what you're both thinking..." I start calmly. "...but we aren't two people who met while we were single...we met while we were both being abused. We found something in each other that we both gave up hope of ever finding again. It's hard to explain, the connection...and I know everything won't be perfect all the time, we'll have struggles to go through, and we'll work through them _together_...like any couple. But, there's a reason we met..there's a reason we have what we have with each other and.." I trail off.

"I know it doesn't seem 'normal' to every body else..." Arizona trails off nervously. "...I know it doesn't make much sense to anyone, and I don't expect it to...but it does make sense to us, and that's all that matters."

"So...you are going to raise this baby together?" Her father asks. "Will you still be living at Teddy's?"

"Yes. We have already talked with her about it. She has insisted that we stay with her for as long as we need, with the baby. In the mean time we are _both_ taking steps to ensure that we can start to feel better, and will be ready to be parents." She answers him.

"We're both still having a hard time, but we are doing everything we can to become stronger as individuals, as well as a couple." I add.

My father checks his watch. "I know you both have work to do. In the few minutes we had before you two came in here we were talking, and would like to know if you two would join us for dinner tonight."

"We have a lot to talk about, a lot of catching up to do.." Her father adds.

I turn to Arizona, who gives me a nod of approval.

"We get off work at the same time, so we would be okay with that." I reply.

"That sounds great" Arizona says with a smile.

When the four of us stand to say goodbye, I quickly glance out the window to see Teddy standing close by with a chart in her hand. I smile at her to silently thank her, she smiles back and nods as she closes the chart she has and begins to walk away. No amount of 'thank yous' could ever amount to everything she's done for us. On the days when we could barely carry each other, she carried both of us. What seemed like it would be hard at first, has turned out better than we hoped.

_Later that night..._

**General POV**

Teddy sits at her kitchen table with a pile of paper work in front of her, figuring out bills. Addison sits across from her doing a cross word puzzle. They both sit and wait for Callie and Arizona to return from their dinner, because they are curious to see how it went.

Addison hears noise coming from outside and puts the cross word puzzle down, listening intently.

Teddy stops her writing and gives Addison a questioning look.

"Do you hear that?" Addison asks.

As the sounds get closer, Teddy breaks in to a small smile. "...and here they come" She jokes.

Callie and Arizona walk through the front door, shutting it hard behind them in the middle of a slight disagreement with one another.

"That's not the point!" Arizona calls over her shoulder as she heads down the hall to their bedroom.

"Oh but it is the point" Callie snaps back, trailing behind her.

The bedroom door shuts, followed by the bathroom door and all that's heard is the muffled sounds of the two yelling back and fourth. Teddy and Addison share a small laugh and continue their activities. A few minutes later, Arizona emerges from their bedroom and sits in the seat next to Teddy.

Addison looks up from the cross word puzzle, smiling at Arizona. "So...how was it?" She asks.

"Actually not as bad as I thought it was going to be" Arizona replies.

"Yeah...after five rounds of twenty questions" Callie groans as she enters the kitchen area.

Teddy and Addison laugh at Callie's comment, while Arizona rolls her eyes.

"It felt good to finally talk to my father again though" Callie adds. Arizona nods and smiles in agreement.

"That's good!" Teddy replies, before turning to Arizona. "...and I'm not going to lie, your dads still just as intimidating as he's always been."

"Yeah, Arizona's definitely scared of him" Callie jokes

"I am not" Arizona defends

Callie starts walking to the bedroom. "You definitely are" she calls over her shoulder. Arizona gets off her chair, chasing Callie down the hall way. Addison and Teddy listen to the sound of laughter before their bedroom door closes. Teddy smiles and shakes her head.

"It's like flipping a switch" Addison jokes, referring to the small argument they were having when they came home.

"Yeah, but I like having them around. They keep my life interesting" Teddy replies.

Her once lonely and quiet home life, isn't so quiet anymore, but she likes how everything has turned out.

_Valentine's Day-1 month and 3 weeks later..._

**Arizona's POV**

Happiness: Being happy doesn't mean everything in your life is perfect. What it means is that you look beyond what has gone wrong in your life, and make the best of what you do have. The happiest people don't necessarily have everything, but learn to make the most of whatever comes their way. Neither of us have the large houses or the amount of money that we used to; but to both of us, we still have everything we've ever needed. We have great careers and are surrounded by many people who we now consider family, but most importantly; we have each other, and it's all we need.

In the time we've been here, the sadness has begun to fade away. The memories are still there, but that's all they are at this point. Memories of a bad situation that once was, and will never be again. The sadness has faded away, and been replaced with joy because of how far we've come. Now that we've had time to process our thoughts and feelings by going to therapy, the burden of what we have been through has been lifted off our shoulders. Then there is the inexplainable joy that has come from the fact that we will be parents. What was once unexpected and unplanned, has made us happier than we ever thought we would be.

Calliope and baby boy/girl, have made me _so_ happy. She has always been beautiful to me, but the added glow and excitement from her pregnancy has made me fall even more in love with her every time I look at her.

Family: Family plays a very important role in recovery. Without the support of family, you have nothing. There is the family you are born into and raised by, and the family you form later in life. We maintain contact with our families, and are surrounded by our new family every day. To us, they are not just co-workers or friends; they are now our family, and have done so much for both of us. There are days when we bicker like brothers and sisters; but at the end of every day, we are always there for each other. When one of us has a bad day, everyone steps in to help, as families always do.

Strength: Once strength is lost, it can most definitely be restored. What we both dealt with, left us feeling weak and hopeless. We have rebuilt our strength, by continuing to lean on each other and allowing those around us to help us when we need it; because the hard times never last, but strong people do. Calliope and I are both at a point where we can look back on our hard times, and _know_ that we are strong because we made it through. We are not victims and we never will be again. We are survivors.

We have both learned to stop letting the past control the present.

Trauma: The trauma that comes from certain situations does _not_ last forever. At first, it seems as though your struggle will last a life time; but as time goes on, you begin to feel a lot less of it. For the first time in what feels like forever, we have both started to sleep through the night. There are no nightmares anymore, only the comfort of our warm bodies pressed together. Never have I felt so safe and loved, as I do when I am with her.

As times goes on, the fear begins to subside. There is always the possibility of something triggering a memory, causing stress and anxiety; but it is no longer a constant, it only comes around every so often and is never as bad as it was when we first arrived here.

**Addison's POV**

I enter Teddy's apartment and find her at the kitchen table by herself with her morning coffee.

"Hey Addison!" She says.

"Good morning. Are they up and ready yet?" I ask.

"Yeah they should be out any minute." she replies.

I take the seat across from her.

"I came by on my way in because I wanted to see if they had a few minutes this morning for an ultrasound."

"I thought they were in last week?" She asks.

"They were, but we couldn't tell the sex of the baby because the baby decided not to cooperate...or the two times we tried before that. So, I figured I would try again for them today. They're doing so good and I wanted to give them something else to hold onto, you know?"

"I know they would _love_ that... It's Valentine's Day..I think that would mean so much to them."

We put the conversation on hold when we hear the bedroom door open down the hallway. They enter the kitchen area with smiles on their faces.

"What are you doing here?" Callie asks.

"I was just on my way in, I wanted to know if you had a few minutes this morning..." I trail off.

"Can we try to find out the sex of the baby?" Arizona asks excitedly.

Her level of excitement brings a smile to my face. The baby has given them something good to look forward to, and has given them more reason to work harder as they have recovered. Everything they have done is not only for each other, but for the baby as well.

"I was going to try, if the little one decides to cooperate with us today" I joke.

Arizona places her hand on Callie's pregnant stomach and leans down to talk to the baby. "Please be good and cooperate with Auntie Addison today, because we want to know what you are already."

"Arizona, we've been through this...it doesn't even know what your saying." Teddy jokes.

"Okay seriously Addison why did you have to tell her that the baby might be able to hear us by now..." Callie jokes. "..last night I thought she was talking to me so I asked her to repeat herself because I didn't catch all of what she said and she told me she wasn't talking to me."

"So we can really try and find out the sex today, you would do that for us?" Arizona asks again.

I break into a big smile. " Yes...lets get to the hospital and see if we can find out"

_At The Hospital..._

**Callie's POV**

As much as I tease her, Arizona's growing level of excitement makes me fall more in love with her every day. I never expected her to take all of this on, but as I've always said; she is too amazing for words, and I feel so incredibly lucky that she's mine. She is everything I've ever dreamed of, and so much more.

As Addison quickly gets to work, Arizona sits beside me watching intently.

"Are you feeling any movement yet?" Addison asks.

"A little, and it's only when I want to sleep but..." I trail off. "...it's amazing"

I turn to Arizona and we smile at each other, before I turn back to Addison.

Addison smiles before looking back at the screen. "It looks like he or she is moving around a little bit right now, what perfect timing..." she jokes. she moves around, trying to find out the sex. "...come on baby..." A big smile appears on her face. "...there we go..."

"It's a..." Arizona trails off, looking at the screen in amazement.

Addison looks to Arizona and nods and smiles, allowing her to be the one to tell me. I turn to Arizona with a questioning look.

"It's a girl" Arizona says softly.

"We're having a girl?" I ask, tears of joy filling my eyes.

Arizona smiles as her eyes begin to water. "We are having a girl"

She leans forward, giving me a kiss that we both smile into.

**General POV**

Addison watches Callie and Arizona, smiling to herself as her eyes begin to tear up a little. She see's moments like this every day; but for so many reasons, this is the most beautiful she's ever seen.

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N: I'm ending this here, but the next chapter will be a continuation of Valentine's Day...and how they spend their night together. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Arizona's POV**

Valentine's Day, like anything else having to do with love had lost it's true meaning for me, before I met Calliope. Not only is this our first Valentine's Day together; but it is also the day we found out that we are having a girl, which is what we had both hoped for. I could never find the words to explain how incredibly happy I am, with the direction my life seems to be headed. The road to getting there will be long, but I couldn't ask for a better person by my side to take that journey with. While it's no where near how I ever expected my life to turn out, it's so much better than I ever dreamed of.

Wanting to do something special for Calliope and not knowing where to start, I search for Addison hoping that she can help me come up with something. I approach the room she is coming out of and take her by the arm. Thankfully, she doesn't try to pull away.

"Hey!" I greet cheerfully. "Do you have a minute?" I ask, pulling her into an on call room so nobody hears us.

"Well, I guess I don't have a choice" She jokes, as I close the door behind us. "What's up?" She asks.

As I'm leaning against the door, I feel the handle turn and the door being pushed open. I step aside with a slightly annoyed look on my face, until I realize it's Teddy.

"Hey, I saw you guys come in here...so?" She asks, while shutting the door.

"So...?" I trail off, until I remember that she's probably wondering if the baby is a boy or a girl, and we haven't seen her all morning to tell her. "Oh...right!" I smile. "It's a girl"I add, breaking into an even bigger smile.

Teddy's face lights up with excitement as she pulls me in for a hug "Congratulations! That's what you both wanted, right?"

"Yes. We're so happy" I reply, still hugging her.

When Addison clears her throat I release my hold on Teddy and turn to face her.

"I need your help" I blurt out, causing her to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "I want to do something for Callie tonight, our first Valantine's Day together and all... but I have no idea what to do and I don't want to screw this up. I want it to be special."

"I actually know a few people who are fully capable of 'screwing up' Valantine's Day, and you are _not_ one of them" Teddy jokes.

"Well..." Addison trails off, with a playful grin on her face. "...as her OBGYN I can tell you that she shouldn't be doing anything strenuous, she's been really exhausted lately and needs rest."

"Addison!" I warn, causing her and Teddy to laugh. "I..." I trail off nervously. While Addison is a person with many sides to her and always knows how to lighten the mood, I know there is also a part of her that is creative enough to help me come up with something.

"What if you planned something so the two of you could have a quiet night in, I'll give you the apartment for the night" Teddy offers.

"Do you get out of the hospital before her?" Addison asks.

"Tonight...yes...she has a surgery I think." I reply.

"Perfect!" Teddy exclaims. "I'll wait for her to 'drive her home' so you can go home and you'll have time to get everything ready, and Addison you can help her."

"But what am I supposed to do?" I ask desperately.

Addison's pager goes off. "Crap!"She exclaims. "Here's what we'll do...when you're done, come find me and we'll stop somewhere on the way home, I'll help you pick out a gift and then we'll go from there...we can also stop at this restaurant I'm a regular at and I'll have them put something together to take home...sound good?" She asks with a smile. "I'll think of something, I promise" She adds, giving me a reassuring and gentle pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you" I breathe out in relief.

When Addison exits the room, Teddy stays with me for a minute.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asks, noticing my facial expression.

"I haven't had a meaningful Valentine's Day in...I don't know how long...I'm not sure it's ever really meant this much to me..." I trail off, slightly shaking my head. "...what if.." I trail off, starting to pace.

"Arizona.." Teddy interrupts, placing her hands on my shoulders to stop my pacing. "...she loves you...I'm sure she's going to love anything you do for her. She's not going to care about the gifts, or the food...or even flowers and that kind of crap, she's just going to be happy she gets to spend it with you." she says softly.

"I'm freaking out, right?" I ask.

"You kind of are, you have nothing to worry about though" She replies, with a reassuring smile.

I take a deep breath and nod. "Thank you. I should...get going, I have a surgery soon. I'll see you later?"

"Definitely" She smiles.

we exit the on call room and go our separate ways. I head back to peds to prep my patient for surgery. A surgery that I will be doing with Mark.

**Callie's POV**

After we found out the sex of the baby, I went about my day with an extra boost of happiness and confidence. This being our first Valentine's Day together, I want it to be special for both of us. It's already off to a great start, but I want to do something for her to _show_ her how much she means to me and how much I love her.

Part of my general idea of what I want to do has included, wanting to show her that I consider her as much of a parent to this baby girl as I am. I want her to feel just as important in her life as I am. I no longer think about how this little girl came to be; because to me, she was always _ours_ and I know Arizona is going to be a great mother to _our_ daughter.

I enter the cafeteria and breathe a sigh of relief when I notice Teddy is alone at a table, and no one else is around.

"Hey! How's your day going?" She asks with a smile as I take a seat at the small table.

"Pretty good. We found out this morning that it's a girl" I reply.

"I heard" She says, smiling and nodding. "I'm happy for you two."

I quickly glance around to make sure Arizona hasn't entered the cafeteria, before leaning closer to her general direction and lowering my voice.

"I need your help" I plead. "...I need to get her something for Valentine's Day, or do something special for her... and I have no idea what to do." When I notice the smirk on Teddy's face, I begin to feel confused. "What's up with you?" I ask.

"Not a thing. I don't know what you're talking about" She replies, clearly up to something. "After work we'll go pick something out for her, okay?" She adds, trying to take the focus off the fact that I know that she knows something that I don't.

We eat in silence for a few minutes, until I hear my phone vibrate on the table. I pick it up and open the text from Arizona.

_Not sure if I'll be able to make lunch. Just wanted to tell you that I love you._

I type a quick text back. _I love you too_,_ so much. Can't wait to spend tonight with you =)_

Addison makes her way over to the table, Mark and Arizona still no where to be found. Addison and Teddy share a few awkward glances, not realizing that I'm watching them in between taking small bites of my food.

"Okay...what's up with you two?" I ask.

They look at each other with their 'up to something' looks, before looking at me. They shrug and put on their fake innocent facial expressions.

"What do you mean?" Addison asks.

Teddy checks her watch. "I've got to get going..." she trails off, before turning to me. "I'll meet you when I'm finished for the day, Addison's going to bring Arizona home... so you and I will stop at some stores on the way home."

"Thank you" I reply, as she's getting up.

Addison continues to eat her food, not saying a word. I glance around and notice that Mark isn't here either. Mark, who usually never misses a meal; and who was doing a surgery with Arizona earlier today isn't here either, and I know that they should be done by now.

_She's definitely up to something..._

**Arizona's POV**

After stopping at half the stores in Seattle for multiple things, Addison and I arrive back at the apartment to prepare for my evening with Calliope. Not having time to actually cook a meal; we had stopped at an Italian restaurant that she goes to often for some take out, and then went to a jewlery store where I picked out a silver necklace with a heart pendant. We also stopped by her place to grab some fancy dinner ware, which we don't have here; and another store for candles and a picture frame which I have placed my favorite photo of Calliope and I in.

As I'm finishing up setting the table for two, there is a knock at the door. Addison answers and Derek enters with 3 different bouquets of flowers, followed by Mark who is carrying a red box with a white bow on it. They had offered to help me with some pickups, because they were already going to be out before their dinner with Lexie and Meredith.

"Derek, what's with all the flowers?" Addison asks. When she looks to Mark, he shrugs and gives her a confused look.

Derek ignores Addison, smiles at me and holds out the three bouquets "take your pick" he says.

I study the different mix of flowers, eventually deciding on a large bouquet of pink and red roses.

Derek picks one for himself to give to Meredith and hands the other one to Mark "These can be for Lexie since I know you forgot" He jokes. Mark accepts the flowers, putting on his best fake insulted look while Addison sends a smirk his way.

"I didn't forget...but I have lots of chocolate covered strawberries" Mark says. "..that has to count for something..."

Addison pulls the roll of wide pink ribbon we bought and starts neatly tying it into a bow around the glass vase, after filling it with water. I un wrap the flowers and get them ready, to neatly place them in the red vase. Mark places the box he was holding, next to me on the counter.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Chocolate and strawberries. We stopped at this place that does edible arrangements...thought you might like those too" he says.

Addison reaches around me, grabbing the box and putting it in the fridge. She grabs the roll of ribbon, handing it to Derek. "Here...because I know _you_ forgot _this_" She jokes. She reaches into a bag, pulling out an extra vase for Derek too.

"We're guys, we don't do ribbon" Mark says.

Derek holds up the ribbon, sending a playful glare Addison's way. "Thanks!" he says.

Only around here would you experience a Valentine's Day that includes team work.

Derek's cell phone rings, and he reaches down to check his phone. "..and there's my wife" He jokes "...I gotta go and get ready for dinner. Have fun tonight." he says, leaning over to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day ladies" he says, giving Addison a hug. Mark hugs each of us before the two head out the door.

"They're going to be here any minute" I say, shuffling around trying to straighten everything out. I turn around to see Addison text messaging someone, probably Teddy. "...Addison!"

She puts her head up, giving me a confused look.

"Who are you texting?" I ask. She's been text messaging someone, ever since we got out of work.

She shakes her head, putting her phone back in her purse. "umm...no one" she replies, as she begins lining up candles throughout the kitchen/living room area.

I had already put some in the bathroom, to set up for a candle lit bath for her, for after we eat.

I attach the small card I picked out, to the flowers; placing it in the middle of the table, but off to the side so our view of each other is not blocked. I put my two neatly wrapped gifts on the other side of the vase. The table is set with two plates of ravioli, and a bowl of salad each as well as a basket of fresh bakes Italian bread already cut up. I know she'll complain about having to eat salad, but she needs something healthy.

As we're lighting candles, Addison's phone beeps again.

"They are just about here" She says, reading the message. "...I'm going to go get ready for my date. Looks like you're all set here..." She says, grabbing her purse. As we're walking to the door she turns back around. "...I would open some windows...when you blow the candles out...do _not_ set the smoke alarms off" She teases.

As she's leaving, I poke my head outside to wave goodbye and see Teddy dropping Callie off. Callie approaches the front door, smiling when she see's me. Now that's it's finally dark outside, I feel around for the switch, turning the kitchen light off.

"Hey beautiful" She says, before giving me a kiss.

I take her hand in mine, leading her into the candle lit apartment. I stand beside her trying to read her facial expression, as she looks around and takes in the sight before her. She guides me so I'm standing in front of her, and looks into my eyes with all the love in the world. She takes her free hand and places it on my hip.

"Did you do all this?" She asks.

"No. I had help." I admit, starting to feel nervous. "...I know you've been really tired lately but I just wanted tonight to be special for us, so...Addison helped me with all of this so we could stay in for our first Valentine's Day together..I just wanted it to be perfect."

"It was already perfect..." She whispers. She takes her hand out of mine, bringing it up just below my jaw and softly strokes my cheek with her thumb. "...because I get to spend it with you."

The sincerity in her voice causes my eyes to tear up. She leans forward, capturing my lips in a lingering kiss. We both pour every ounce of love we have for one another into it, before we break apart. I take her hand, leading her over to the table and pulling out a chair for her, before taking my own seat directly across from her. We both begin filling our plates with food

"Everything looks good" She compliments.

"Yeah? I wasn't sure what to get to eat..." I trail off. "..and I didn't have time to cook anything..."

"It's perfect" She says, giving me a reassuring smile.

We fall into a comfortable silence as we begin to eat our meal, stealing quick glances at one another every so often. After a few minutes we continued our dinner, with small talk about how our day was. This is something we would normally do, because both of us always want to know about the others day, because we don't always get to see each other at work. After cleaning up all of the dishes and putting them on the counter, I wipe the table down and return to my seat, while she grabs her gifts before returning to hers.

I pick up the two gifts for her and place them in front of her, watching the beautiful smile that appears on her face.

"The flowers are for you too" I say softly.

"They're beautiful, just like you" She replies.

I give her a dimpled smile as I untie the small ribbon that was on the small box she gave me. We both open the boxes at the same time, and notice that we ended up buying the same necklaces for each other.

"Addison helped me pick it out" I say.

"Teddy helped me pick mine out"

We share a small laugh at the realization that Teddy and Addison helped us pick out the same ones, so that we both would have matching necklaces.

I pick up the other box and hand it to her "This is just something I wanted to give to you..."

I had a picture of us together, touched up and printed out since we didn't have any of us on display in our bedroom, and she had been saying she wanted one. I picked out a fancy frame for it that says 'I love you'. I also had a very small version of the last ultrasound picture tucked in the bottom right corner, to represent the start of our family.

She opens the picture, breaking into a huge smile when she see's it. "I love it, thank you"

She hands me a second box, wrapped just at neatly as the first but shaped differently.

I open the box, revealing a bracelet made of gold x's and silver O's. The O's are shaped to fit into the bottom of the X's, connecting all of them together. I had seen this at a store we were in a few weeks ago. She had seen me looking at it and had offered to buy it for me, but I told her I didn't need it. The fact that she remembers how much I wanted it, melts my heart.

"I have one more thing for you" I say, getting up out of my seat and beginning to blow some candles out.

Once I am done, I take her hand, leading her down the hall way to the bathroom where I have candles set up.

"What's all this?" She asks as I begin lighting candles.

"I thought you could take a bath and relax while I cleaned up from dinner" I reply, lighting candles on the ledge above the small mirror.

She comes up behind me in the bathroom mirror, placing her hands on my hips and trailing kisses all over my neck.

"I have a better idea" she mumbles against the sensitive spot on my neck, causing a flood of arousal to shoot through me. She brings her lips to my ear. "...you should shower with me" she husks.

I turn around in her arms, giving her a small dimpled smile. "I like that idea"

After I start the shower water, we begin undressing each other. While she feels self conscious about her looks, I can't keep my eyes off of her. Her small rounded stomach, makes her so much more beautiful to me, knowing she has a tiny human inside of her. I make it a point to remind her every day how beautiful she is to me, and that nothing could ever change that.

We step under the spray of hot water, fully intending to show each other how beautiful we are to one another. The intimacy in our relationship is unlike anything either of us have ever experienced, and we never want to lose it.

**Callie's POV**

I had given her a photo album that I bought for both of us. It's a photo album/baby book that's pink and says "Our Daughter" on the front. In the picture slot in the front of it, I put a picture of todays ultrasound. We took all of the ultrasound pictures so far, labeled them with dates and placed them into the album in order.

After that we showered, ate dessert and cleaned up the mess from dinner, I place my flowers and picture of us on my dresser before settling into bed for the night. I lay on my back as she presses herself up against my side, resting her head on my shoulder. She brings her hand under my shirt to rest on my stomach while I gently run my free hand up and down her arm, placing gentle kisses on the top of her head every so often.

"So...I was thinking..."I break the silence. "...I was thinking that I would choose one god parent for her, and you could choose the other."

"Really?" she asks softly.

"Of course. She is your daughter too...I consider you as much of a mom to her as I am...and I know you didn't want kids, mainly because you weren't sure you would be good at it, but I know you'll be an amazing mother.." I assure her "..her and I _both_ are so lucky to have you."

Any man can be come a father, but it takes a real man to be a dad. Louis was never someone who would have been good with kids. Even before he started hitting me, he was always so self absorbed and cared only about himself and how much money he made. This baby girl never needed a father, because she has all she needs right here. She'll have two moms who love her more than anything in the world, and plenty of aunts and uncles to spoil her. The right person to raise the child is not necessarily the parents. The right person is the person whose there for the child, and tries their best to give the child a normal life.

"I'm the lucky one" She says. "...this isn't how I pictured my life would turn out...but it's so much better than I ever dreamed of"

She switches positions, propping her head up with her hand to look down at me.

"Did you enjoy our night together?" She asks.

"It was perfect" I reply.

It's not about the amount of money spent on gifts, or what you eat for dinner, it's about who you spend it with.

"Yeah?" She asks nervously.

"Yes. It was perfect, because I got to spend it with you. Everything else was an added bonus" I joke, before becoming serious again. "...but all I really needed was you."

She moves the covers out of the way, inching my shirt up a little bit and starts placing light kisses on my stomach.

"I can't wait until you'er finally here baby girl" she says excitedly, before turning her attention back to me.

"Well, we got a ways to go...I'm almost half way done but not quite" I joke

"You look so tired..." She says. "...you should get some sleep" She leans down, giving me a goodnight kiss before settling back down into her previous position, resting her head on my shoulder while I adjust the covers over us.

I place a kiss on the top of her head "Goodnight Arizona. I love you"

"I love you too Calliope"

I used to think that having everything meant something totally different than it does to me now. It's not about your career, the size house you have, or the kind of car you drive; to me it's about something so much more, it's about love. I can say that I have everything, because I have her; she's everything to me, and she's all I'll ever need.

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N: So sorry it's taken me so long to update...I've been crazy busy but hope to update soon, I just don't know when it will be._


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Sorry for lack of updates. Life tends to get in the way when I'd rather be writing. The time jump here at the beginning is approximate...if it's off, it's only by a day. This lands between weeks 21 and 22 of Callie's pregnancy. This chapter does have Callie's POV...but is mainly centered around Arizona and what this day means for her. You'll also see some of Alex as he's important in Arizona's life, and will be in the baby's at some point(believe it or not). I do not know when my next update will be(hopefully within a few days) but I really have to work on my other story. Although it's less popular than this one, there have been people asking me to update, so I'll be working on that too now that I've re-organized chapter plots correctly. Thank you for everyone who continues to review._

_1 week and 2 days later..._

**Callie's POV**

The morning sun begins to rise, and a small amount of sunlight finds it's way through the curtains. I crack one eye open to get a quick glance at the alarm clock, and sigh in frustration when I realize that my body has woken me up about twenty minutes before the alarm is set to go off. However, a small smile appears on my face when I roll over and notice my blonde angel sleeping soundly beside me. Whenever I wake up before her, I find much peace and comfort in listening to the sound of her steady breathing as I take in her beautiful features.

The small amount of sunlight adds a beautiful glow to her light skin, and a brighter shine to her gorgeous blonde hair. I carefully reach over and tuck some stray hairs behind her ear, before lightly brushing her cheek with my thumb. Her eyes are still closed, but a lazy smile appears on her face at the gentle contact. I can't help but smile; and as any other day that I wake next to her, feel even more lucky than the day before that she is mine. Leaning forward slowly and carefully so I do not wake her just yet, I place a very light kiss on her lips.

After leaning back from the kiss, I watch another smile appear on her face. I only wish she could be as at peace as she is in this moment, for the whole day. My fear is that, that won't happen because today is the day that Lisa is to be released from lock up. In the days leading up to this point, I could tell that she has been thinking about it. Even though she hasn't said anything about it, she doesn't have to because I know her well enough by now to know that something has been bothering her.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?" She mumbles sleepily, just before her eyes flutter open.

Caught off guard, I freeze for a moment until she breaks into a huge grin, indicating that she doesn't mind me watching her. She pretends that it annoys her, but I know she secretly loves it.

I lean forward again for a quick kiss before pulling back to look her in the eyes. "Just a few minutes" I answer.

We stare at each other for a few moments, neither of us knowing what to say. I am wishing that I knew exactly what she is thinking, in this moment. I want to badly to ask her how she is feeling about today, but do not want to upset her by bringing it up.

"What are you thinking?" She asks, pulling me out of my daze.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are and how lucky I am that you're mine. Same as every day." I finish with a smile, hoping to distract her.

"Nice try.." She replies, with a half smile. "...I know what you're thinking...I'm...okay."

"Are you sure?..." I ask. "...I just...I know today is hard for you..." I add.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She asks, changing the subject.

Normally I would be the one to cook breakfast for us but the further I've gotten into my pregnancy, the more she has been the one taking care of me. She is constantly there to make sure that I am taking vitamins and eating all the right things.

"Surprise me" I reply with a smile.

"Okay.." She says softly. She moves her hand around under the covers and brings it to rest on my slightly rounded belly. "...how's my baby this morning?" She asks.

"I'm good. Kind of tired today though" I tease, fully aware that she is talking about our unborn daughter.

"Have you felt her moving at all?" She asks.

"A little bit last night. Sometimes she moves when we talk to her, but other than that it's still mostly...only when I want to sleep."

The sound of the alarm finally going off causes both of us to groan in annoyance. I roll over to the left and turn the alarm off. I feel her shift closer and wrap an arm around me, placing a few kisses on my neck.

"I think we should stay like this all day" she says.

"Mmm I like that idea..." I reply. "...if only it could be that way"

We both get out of bed, sighing heavily, and begin picking out clothes for the day. After our morning shower, we slip back into the bedroom to get dressed. As she's getting ready, I keep looking in her general direction to see if I can get an idea of how she is feeling.

She turns around, and notices that I have finished getting dressed.

"You can go out into the kitchen...I'll be out in a minute. Think about what you want for breakfast." she says, avoiding eye contact.

I walk over to her, resting my hands on her hips.

"I...love...you" I punctuate each word with a kiss. One on each of her cheeks and one on her lips.

She smiles at me, that smile that I love _so_ much and couldn't ever live without. "I love you too. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Not wanting to push the issue, I exit the bedroom, giving her the space she needs for now. When I enter the kitchen, Teddy is already up and ready and Mark is here. No different than any other day.

"Morning Torres" Mark says.

"Hey" I reply, sighing heavily while sitting down at the table.

I notice Teddy is reading the morning paper. She raises both eye brows as she flips the page and lands on what I can only assume is an article having to do with Lisa. When she places the paper down on the table I am able to read part of the title. All I can see is "Boston Lawyer Released.." but I don't need to see more. I'm also guessing Lisa would be out of a job by now, as is Louis.

"How is she?" Teddy asks.

"I wish I knew..." I trail off.

When the bedroom door opens down the hall, Teddy closes the paper and hides it, not wanting to further upset Arizona. After breakfast is made, Arizona grabs her bag and coat.

"I'm going to head in early today.." She says.

"I'm not done yet.." I complain.

Normally we would all leave together, which means if she's leaving now, she's planning on walking by herself. We always drive, because by the time all of us get ready, driving would be the only way to get there on time. Although it's a short enough walk, not even a mile, I still don't like the idea of her walking by herself. I never have, and I don't think I ever will. When she heads out the door, Teddy glares at Mark and tilts her head in the direction of the door as a signal for him to walk with her to work since he doesn't have his car today any way.

He looks at her questionably for a minute.

"Mark...please" I plead, gesturing to my breakfast. Arizona continuously makes sure I eat enough, and knew that I'd need to finish which is why she left when she did.

He nods in understanding and heads out the door after her.

"I'm on it" he calls over his shoulder as he closes the door.

**Arizona's POV**

If someone were to ask me exactly what or how I was feeling right now, I probably wouldn't be able to tell them. There are things that I do feel, and things that I think that I should feel but I don't. While it does bother me that Lisa is now free to live her life after what she did to me, I have to remind myself that I am with someone who would _never_ hurt me the way that she did; that I am strong, and need to continue moving forward. That I need to continue to rebuild my life, the life I now share with Calliope. The last thing I want to think about is anything that would hold me back from all of that.

I don't want to think about the possibility that Lisa could now find out where I am, and come to find me. I don't want to think about any of the many possibilities, now that she is free.

I know Calliope is worried about me and wants to be there for me. In truth, I don't even know what to say to her at the moment because I am not ready to talk about it, and needed a few minutes to myself. However, I realize that plan has failed as I reach the end of the drive way and hear the front door open and close. I look over my shoulder to see Mark walking at a quick pace with his hands in his pockets, trying to catch up to me.

"I don't need a babysitter" I say, as he appears at my side. My tone is slightly annoyed, but apparently he isn't taking the hint.

"I know you don't. But..."

"She told you to follow me, didn't she?" I ask.

"She...did. Well...they both did. They just didn't want you walking alone...Torres would kick my ass if I let you go alone..." He replies. "...look...I won't make you talk about anything if you don't want to. We can just walk if you want." He adds.

We continue the rest of our walk in a comfortable silence, stopping for coffee along the way.

Shortly after morning rounds, Alex pages me to the ER. Once I enter the ER and see him, I head in his general direction only to have him meet me half way and stop me from going any further.

"What's going on? I ask, unable to read his facial expression.

He looks around to make sure no one is around, before leaning closer and lowering his voice so nobody hears. "Six year old girl. Her name is Kylie Johnson. She says she fell on a playground but something is off about her story."

I raise a brow in confusion. "How is something off about her story?" I ask.

"When I asked her what happened, she kept looking at her father in the waiting room and something isn't right about him either." He replies. When he notices my facial expression he continues. "...I don't know, I can't explain it. Something just feels off" He adds.

"Okay...I'll take a look and we'll go from there."

As I head over to the curtain, he trails behind me.

"Her arm might be broken and she _says_ she landed on her stomach. She also had a cut on her head, that I already took care of." He adds.

After quickly assessing the young girls injuries, ordering a CT and having Callie paged to do X-rays of her arm, I head to the X-ray viewing room after checking on a few patients, where Callie and Alex are waiting.

I enter quietly and stand between the two. Callie turns to give me a comforting smile. Alex puts up the X-ray of her arm under the light.

"Dr. Torres, you should take a look at this" He says in disbelief.

When Callie and I turn to look at the scan, I can immediately tell what would be 'off' about Kylie's story. It's a lie, it has to be. Her X-rays reveal several other breaks and injuries in the arm that have already healed or begun to heal. Kids fall and get hurt all the time, this much I know. However, that many injuries to the same arm has me wondering.

"I'll go take care of that arm real quick, and then she's all yours" Callie says.

She gives me a small smile and mouths an 'I love you' before exiting the room.

After she leaves, we get the results from the CT scan and notice she has a small internal bleed. There was no visible sign of injury from looking at her, the scan was ordered because she was complaining of pain.

I turn to Alex. "Prep her for surgery and I'll meet you there in a few. You'll scrub in with me."

After trying and failing to get the answers to my questions about the real reason this little girl ended up in the ER, I head to perform the surgery to fix the internal bleed.

_This is going to be a long day..._

**Callie's POV**

Addison, Teddy and Mark join the table that I'm sitting at, already starting to eat my lunch. Mark munches on his apple and when I look up, Teddy and Addison are looking at me as if they are expecting me to say something.

"What?" I ask.

"Have you seen Arizona?" Addison asks, knowing what today means for her.

"How is she doing?" Teddy asks.

"I saw her earlier today. I guess she's doing okay, I don't want to push the issue because I know she'll talk to me when she's ready." I answer, hoping it's enough to stop the questions.

I get that, they are wondering how she is doing but I honestly don't know. Even if I did, I'm sure I would want to keep it to myself so her privacy was not invaded in any way. I also figure that when and if she's ready to talk about it, she will want to keep it between her and I. As we continue eating our lunches, I suddenly realize that Arizona hasn't shown up yet. I type a quick text, hoping she'll answer.

_Hey baby. Where are you? Hope you're okay..Love you xo_

Mark brings his head up, with confusion written all over his face. "Where's Robbins?" He asks, looking around.

He also knows what today is for her. Hell, I'm pretty sure everybody does at this point. I look to the right, catching Alex's gaze from 4 tables away. He notices the questioning look on my face and nods his head over in his direction, signaling for me to come over. Addison notices the exchange, and gives me a weird look for hesitating.

"Callie?..." Addison asks, catching my attention. "...you should go find her"

"It's not 'hovering' or anything...I mean, it's just making sure she's okay." Teddy says. "...right?" She adds with a shrug.

I look over at Mark, unable to read his odd facial expression. It's as if he wants to say something, but is struggling with whether or not to say it.

"What's on your mind Mark?" I ask, in a demanding tone.

"It's just..." he hesitates. "...I don't know if it means anything but this morning when I was walking with her to work, the same car drove by us a bunch of times..."

"What?" I ask.

"I knew it was the same car, because after the first time I recognized the guy driving it, and the guy in the passengers seat. Like I said I don't know...but I took us a different way just to be sure...I bought her a coffee and when we came out of the coffee shop the car was gone. I kept looking everywhere to make sure we weren't being followed." He adds.

"Wait a minute...was it a black BMW?" Addison asks.

Teddy raises a brow in confusion as her and I share a look. She shrugs before turning her attention back to Mark and Addison.

Mark nods. "Yeah, why?"

"They were here this morning...they caught me on my way in and asked if she worked here..." Addison says, before Teddy interrupts her.

"You didn't tell them anything did you?" Teddy asks.

"Of course not!" Addison answers right away. "...they seemed extremely sketchy. I told them I had no idea who she was, but that I knew for a fact there was no Arizona Robbins working at this hospital."

"and...?" Mark asks.

"They looked at me all weird...like they didn't believe me, tried to ask me more questions which I ignored. Eventually they gave up and left." Addison answers.

I turn to Mark. "Did she notice the car?"

"I'm not sure...I don't think so...but I don't really know" he replies.

"I have to go find her" I blurt out.

I get up from the table, tossing my half eaten lunch in to the trash and head over to Alex's table, where he is eating with Meredith and Cristina. I approach the table and he looks up from his lunch, picking an un eaten fruit cup off his tray and sliding it down the table, in my direction.

Without asking questions, Meredith hands me an un used plastic spoon off her tray.

"She's in an on call room, hasn't eaten today as far as I know" Alex says, continuing to eat his lunch.

"Thanks" I reply, turning away and heading to the on call room that her and I always meet.

When I get there, I try and open the door only to find it locked. I softly knock on the door a few times. "Arizona? It's me"

A few seconds later, she unlocks the door and opens it a crack before turning away to get back into the bed. I slip in the room, closing and locking the door behind me. After slipping my shoes off, I crawl onto the bed, laying on my left side next to her as she lays on her back and stares up at the ceiling.

"Karev told me you were here" I say, reaching over to rest my hand on her stomach to have some comforting contact with her. I feel her stomach growl under my hand, and hand her the fruit cup. "...eat this"

She brings herself into a sitting position, accepting the fruit cup. I lay beside her and remain silent as she eats it. When she lays back down, this time on her side so that she is facing me, she looks so sleepy.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

She closes her eyes for a moment and nods into the pillow. "I'm just so tired today...I'm sorry for not coming to lunch."

"Don't apologize. I understand, how about we call it an early night tonight." I offer.

She smiles in response. "That sounds good..." She pauses for a few seconds. "...today has been such a long day already and I am so exhausted. I wish we could stay like this all day" She pouts.

"Me too, me too"

We continue to lay there, gazing into each others eyes. The silence that has filled the room is quite comfortable. Even when we aren't saying anything, just being with her is always the best part of my day. Today is one of those days where we've barely seen each other, other than this morning. Sometimes we find the time to sneak into on call rooms and steal a few minutes alone, but the never ending flow of patients from the ER today has not allowed us to do so. It makes me look forward to our 'early night' all that much more.

"We should probably get back to work" She says breaking the silence, disappointment written all over her face.

"You going to be okay?" I ask.

She leans forward, placing a lingering kiss on my lips. When she tries to pull away, I bring my hand up and tangle my fingers in blonde hair, pulling her closer again. I give her a few more kisses, before letting her go.

"I will now" She says, when we break from the kiss. "...thank you for staying here with me"

"I'll always be here when you need me" I assure her.

Arizona doesn't always like to talk about things right away, sometimes she doesn't like to at all. I've become okay with that, and I often have to remind myself of how strong she is. I know today is a long day for her, but I also know that she'll get through it. She's already proven that she can get through anything. After all, she is the one who saved me, saved us; and more often than not, she is strong enough for the both of us.

We both get up from the bed, and exchange I love you's before going our separate ways.

_9:00 PM that night..._

**Arizona's POV**

Out of all the words I could use to describe my day, strange is definitely at the top of the list. It started with the mystery car this morning. Mark definitely noticed it, and was paying such close attention to what was going on around us that he didn't even realize that I did see it. The busy day that I had at work, allowed me to take my mind off of the many questions and thoughts I have about the car.

After a long day involving patients in the ER, the police and social services, I can finally relax and spend time with my Calliope. After Kylie's surgery, 3 of her siblings showed up in the ER. One of them being her 14 year old brother, who demanded that she told the truth about what really happened. He came in carrying their 2 year old sister and holding the hand of Kylie's twin sister. Eventually, the mother showed up shortly before her kids were going to be taken. She agreed to tell the police everything, and accepted help so that her and her kids would have somewhere to stay, even though her husband was being arrested. Like I said, strange day; because what are the chances that, that would happen on the day that Lisa is released, after being locked up for doing the same things to me.

I enter the bedroom and find Callie sitting up in bed reading a baby book. I climb into bed, sitting beside her and resting my head on her shoulder.

"Hey you" she says.

"Hey" I reply softly.

"You okay baby?" She asks.

I lift my head off her shoulder, to find her looking at me with loving brown eyes.

"I'm scared" I admit. "...this morning on the way to work, I kept seeing the same car drive by us. I know Mark noticed it, but he was too busy making sure we weren't being followed, that he didn't even realize that I saw it too. I don't know maybe I'm just paranoid but I though it was a little strange...and then I thought, that I could have just been scared because she was let go today...and that nothing really _was_ wrong..."

Placing the book on the nightstand beside her "Come here" She whispers. She lifts up her arm, allowing me to move closer. I lift the covers up slightly, and press myself up against her side, wrapping both arms around her. She places a gentle kiss on the top of my head. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you...and I know that Mark, or anyone else for that matter wouldn't let anything bad happen either."

"I know" I reply, nodding against her chest. "...I don't really want to think about it, or even talk about it...because it's something that would send me back a few steps... I just want to keep moving forward, you know? I want us to eventually find a place of our own where we can raise the baby...I want a place to call 'ours'."

"I do know. I also know how strong you are so if you don't want to talk about it, I won't make you...and I'll trust that if you do need to, you'll come to me."

"Thank you"

She holds me a little tighter. "Anything for you" She assures me. "What can I do to help you relax? She asks, tenderly. "..how about a back rub?"

"Would you mind?" I ask. It is usually the only thing that can help me relax, after either a bad dream or a long/bad day.

"Not at all" She assures me, with a smile.

I place a kiss on her lips before settling down beside her, laying on my stomach facing her. She settles on her side, holding herself up with her elbow on the pillow and her hand on the side of her head. She sticks her hand up my shirt, gently rubbing the soft skin of my back. I close my eyes for a few minutes, and relax under her gentle and comforting touch.

"Feel better?" She asks, breaking the silence.

"mmm hmmm" I mumble, keeping my eyes closed.

"So...tell me about this place that you would like to call _ours_"

I open my eyes and see her smiling at me. We had talked about getting a place of our own eventually, after making sure we would be able to afford it. We had never officially decided when we would start looking, but we have started saving. I say saving, because we do pay Teddy rent every month, and help with expenses around the house. It's the least we can do.

"It would have an upstairs, extra bedrooms for the rest of our kids..." I start.

"The rest of our kids, huh?" She asks.

"Well yes. This little girl is going to need brothers and sisters." I reply. "...besides, I _love_ the idea of little Calliope's running around"

We had never talked about the possibility of kids at all, let alone more kids after this one. But, life had other plans and the more time has gone by, the more I can see us with more kids in the future.

"What if I want a little Arizona running around, with the same beautiful blue eyes, and gorgeous blonde hair?" She asks.

"We can have a little me...eventually" I reply, with a dimpled smile. "...so the house. would have extra rooms, and a big living room downstairs...with a fire place that we could cuddle in front of in the winter. We would have a big back yard, fenced in for the kids...and the dog I want. I have to have a dog at some point. Let's see...what else...there's so much I want"

"We can have anything you want baby"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Of course" She answers, still rubbing my back. "...as long as I have you, I don't care where we live. As long as I'm with you, I'm home."

"I also thought that we should start picking out things for the baby's room. Maybe on our next day off?" I ask.

"I was thinking that too. I can't wait" she replies.

Between talking about our future together, and her comforting touch, I have reached the point where I could sleep.

I shift so that I'm laying on my side.

"Roll over" I tell her.

She does as she's told, and I readjust the covers over us and press my front to her back, wrapping an arm around her and resting it on her small baby bump.

I give her a few soft kisses on the cheek before settling my head back down onto the pillow.

"Goodnight Calliope"

"Goodnight my angel"

My heart melts at her words. No matter where we are, what we're doing; or how I feel, she always makes me feel so loved, cherished, protected and adored.

"I love you" I whisper. I rub a few soft circles on her pregnant belly. "..and you, my little girl."

"We love you too"

I fall asleep with Calliope in my arms. I don't know what tomorrow will bring, but I've chosen to face forward; I'll keep making plans for our future together, because it gives me something to hold on to.

I will never know what each day will bring, but with her by my side; I can do anything. When things get tough, I keep my head up; and plan the good things, it's what I've always done, and will continue to do. My life with her means everything to me.

It gives me a reason to believe.

A reason to have hope, because as long as I have her...

I have _everything_. She is my home, my strength and my comfort.

But most of all, the love of my life.

The one that I am certain I will spend forever with.

_To Be Continued..._

_Reviews are always appreciated =) _


	20. Chapter 20

_A busy day off from work =)_

_1 week later..._

**Arizona's** **POV**

As a doctor, days off seem to be few and far between. You're so used to everything in your life revolving around being at the hospital, that when you finally have time to get things done, you debate on whether or not you should catch up on rest instead. By the time I open my eyes, sunlight has filled the entire bedroom, and Calliope is still in my arms. I lift my head up to see over her, checking the time on the alarm clock, which reads 8:30 am. It's still so early, but I can't even remember the last time I slept in, without being woken up by the obnoxious sound of the alarm clock.

Not wanting to wake her up just yet, I carefully crawl out of bed and tuck her back in. I throw a light sweatshirt on over my tank top and quietly slip out of the room. When I enter the kitchen, Mark is at the table reading the morning paper and Teddy is standing on a chair, fiddling around with the cabinets.

"Hey Robbins" Mark greets, smiling at me as he looks up from his paper. I give him a small nod, and a dimpled smile in return.

Teddy drops a screw driver, which bounces off the counter and into the sink. "Dammit!"

"Well good morning to you too..." I joke. "...what are you doing any way?"

She reaches down to grab the screw driver and continues whatever she is doing.

"I'm replacing the knobs on the cabinet from off-white, to white because off-white is gross...and right now is the only time I have ten minutes to do it." she groans. "...and the old ones are stuck on here because the screws are old and gross.." she complains.

Mark and I laugh in agreement and at the fact that she's having a tough time with an easy task. She turns around, giving us a playful glare before getting back to work. After making myself a coffee I take a seat at the table across from Mark.

"You two are off today right?" He asks, checking his watch. "...I'm heading in pretty soon."

"Yeah..." I turn in Teddy's direction, although she still has her back facing me. "...you're not off today are you?"

"No...I was there half the night...came home for a few hours of sleep, now I have to go back for a surgery..." She drops the screw driver again "...crap!"

Trying his hardest not to laugh, Mark stands up and heads over to where she is. "Why don't you let me finish this."

She hops off the chair, glaring at him and heads for her bedroom.

"Let's hope she's done dropping things for the day" Mark mumbles under his breath.

"I heard that!" Teddy shouts, shutting her bedroom door.

Callie enters the kitchen area, squinting from the excess light and rubs the sleep from her eyes.

"What's all the noise out here?" She whines. She takes the seat next to me, giving me a quick good morning kiss.

"Butter fingers in there..." Mark trails off, pointing over his shoulder towards Teddy's bedroom. "...is dropping everything she touches this morning..." he finishes putting the last knob on the last cabinet. "...there! was that so hard" he complains, jokingly.

Addison walks through the front door, dressed and ready for the day; and might I add, much more awake than normal.

"Good you're both awake!" She exclaims. "...I'm taking you two out today. That is if you're up for it."

Calliope and I had talked about using a day off, to pick up some things for the baby's room as well as some clothes, and Addison had offered to take us and show us some stores she knows in the area that we have yet to shop at. We had also talked about her being the godmother, but haven't asked her yet.

I turn to Calliope, trying to read her facial expression. If she's too tired, or doesn't feel like going out then I don't want to make her. If more rest is what she needs, then I would rather her take care of herself instead of do something just to make me happy.

She smiles at me before turning to Addison, who is standing just inside the front door, leaning on the counter.

"That sounds great. We'll get dressed and be out in a few." Callie answers.

Once we enter the bedroom and close the door behind us, I make my way over to the closet to pick out some clothes for the day while she makes the bed.

"Are you sure you're up for going out today?" I ask her. "...If you're too tired we can stay home."

"I'm fine babe, you worry too much" she says. She appears in the door way of the closet, smiling at me to let me know she was kidding about me 'worrying too much'. "...I'm fine" She assures me. She removes her shirt, tossing it in the hamper and looks down at her stomach. "...well except for these stretch marks...ugh" She groans.

I take the two steps toward her, placing my hands on either side of her stomach. I give her a reassuring smile. "They _will _go away, you can barely see them any way...you are pregnant...you have a teeny tiny human inside you, and there is nothing more beautiful than that."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better" she responds a little sadly.

"Calliope.." I whisper, leaning in for a kiss. When we break from the kiss, I give her a reassuring smile, hoping to make her feel better. "...I'm not just saying it to make you feel better. I'm saying it because I mean it. You have _always_ been so beautiful to me, but now...I...I can't even describe how beautiful I find you."

"You really mean that?" She asks.

"Of course I do..." My eyes shift down to her bare chest. "...umm...you should put some clothes on, or we won't be leaving this bedroom any time soon."

She slowly backs away, unbuttoning her pants and sliding them down her legs. Once she is fully naked, she struts her stuff over to her dresser.

"Calliope! you are SUCH a tease"

Pregnant or not, there has never been a time when I didn't want her. From the moment I laid eyes on her, thoughts of what it would be like to be with her immediately filled my mind, which had never happened with any lover before her. I always have a hard time keeping my hands off of her, and would stay in the bedroom with her all day every day if I could.

"You love it" She replies.

After getting dressed, the three of us stopped for breakfast on the way. Since we all had the day off, we went into the restaurant and sat down, enjoying a nice meal together. Addison pulls into a rather large shopping plaza, including between 10-12 stores, and parks the car in front of a store in the middle.

"What's this place?" Callie asks.

"A baby store of course.." Addison says excitedly. "...they have some of the cutest stuff I've ever seen...and there's a really cute guy that works here."

Callie rolls her eyes. "One stop shopping" She teases Addison. When I open her door, she smiles and winks at me, indicating that she was just joking with Addison and wouldn't be looking for herself. She knows how insecure I get when it comes to her.

We follow closely behind Addison into the store, hand in hand. After about 45 minutes of wandering around looking at anything and everything, the cart is almost full by the time we make it to the back of the store. Of course half of the things in the cart are outfits and whatever else Addison picked out on her own.

Addison and I are in the newborn clothing section, and Calliope is in one of the isles across from us, looking at bottles and bibs. I notice a sales floor associate approach her and after asking her if she needs help with anything, is blatantly flirting with her.

"The fact that they make socks this small amazes me" Addison says, looking at baby socks.

Addison catches a glimpse of the glare on my face and gives me a slight nudge with her elbow, snapping me out of my daze.

"huh...what...?" I mumble.

"You know she's not even paying attention to him right?" Addison asks, studying the two closely. "...it's not like she's flirting back, and if she is...she's not too good at it." She jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh she's not bad at it...at all..." I reply. We share a small laugh, before my jelousy returns once again. "...I don't know why, I just hate when people look at her like that..."

She places a hand on my shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about, I mean...you know that right? She's so in love with you it's..."

"I know..." I release a deep sigh before heading over in the general direction of where Callie is. Once I reach the beginning of the isle she is in, she turns around and smiles at me when she see's me.

Addison trails behind me with the cart, Callie's mouth hangs open in shock when she see's how full it's gotten in the ten or so minutes it's been since we went our separate ways.

"Way to pick out half the store, Arizona" Callie says.

I shake my head and point over my shoulder to Addison.

"What I can't spoil my niece?..." Addison defends. "...all you have to worry about is the big stuff now...trust me you may think you have a lot of time now but the big day will be here before you know it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Callie admits, digging through the cart, looking at the cute outfits. "...okay I know Arizona picked this one out.." She teases, holding up a pink long sleeved onesie with butterflies on it.

"What? It's cute" I reply with a dimpled smile.

"Hmm...you're cute" Callie replies, smiling at me and taking my hand in hers. She gives me a quick peck on the cheek, causing Addison to smirk at us.

"Okay love birds, time to go" Addison says.

After picking out even more items on the way back to the front of the store, we pay for our things and head out. Between the three of us, this baby girl has more than enough, and plenty more to come.

**Callie's POV**

The rest of our afternoon was spent shopping and getting tasks done to help out around the house. Anything Teddy didn't get to on her last day off, we finished for her, as well as some duties of our own. Arizona and I had planned out most of our days off, from now until the baby comes; in order to have the room ready, that will be hers for the few months before we move out of here. I of course let Arizona do most of the planning ahead, because she likes to always be prepared. In all honesty, my life would be a mess without her to keep me on track. Without her, I probably wouldn't even know what day of the week it was half the time.

As Arizona shuffles around the bedroom putting clothes away, I sit on the bed with my laptop and turn it on to check emails, and smile when I see one from Jenna. A few days ago, I had finally gotten around to writing her back after a couple weeks of being so busy I kept forgetting, and told her it was a girl, as well as let her know how we've been doing.

"Hey, Jenna sent us back an email" I say. Arizona stops what she is doing and hops into bed with me, resting her cheek on my shoulder as she looks at the screen.

_Hey Callie,_

_A girl huh? You two must be so excited. You better be calling us when you are ready to have her because Mike and I will definitely be flying out to see you guys. We've talked about it, and we can get the time off and would stay in a hotel for a few days so we could visit with you. We miss you both so much, it sucks around here without you. But, we are happy that you have finally found your place in the world; that's all we wanted for you two, and we're glad you finally have it._

_And about Arizona-that's so sweet. You got lucky Cal, she's an amazing women. Hold onto her, and don't ever let her go. You two belong together_. _I knew from the first time I saw you two together, that you would be a beautiful couple =)_

_Apparently Louis sold the house and is now no where to be found. He showed up outside of the hospital one day while we were leaving work. He asked us where you were, and if Arizona was with you. We of course told him we had no idea. He kept pushing the issue, until security came and removed him. Saw in the paper that Lisa got out. How's Arizona doing?_

_Any ways, gotta get going. Sorry this was so short, but please write back soon. Miss you and love hearing from you. Say hi to Arizona for me and send her my love._

_Xo Jenna Xo_

"Ohhh.." I trail off, suddenly remembering the regular mail from earlier. I reach over to my nightstand, grabbing the two envelopes from my father. One is addressed to me, and the other to her. "I have no idea what these are but I thought we could open them later, together...he also sent a package, which I left in the living room...we can open that too."

"Sounds good"

After showing her the envelopes I place them back on the nightstand. I'd open them now, but I can tell she has a few things on her mind.

She hugs my arm with both of hers and keeps her head on my shoulder.

"What did you tell her about me?" She asks, referring to the email. "...I mean..what's so sweet?"

I turn my head to the side, placing a kiss on her head. "Everything about you is sweet."

"Thank you. But that's not what I meant." She whines.

"I know, I know. I just told her that sometimes when you're still awake and you think I'm sleeping, that I can hear you talking to the baby."

"Oh, really?" She lifts her head off my shoulder, turning to look at me.

"Yes, really...and don't worry. I happen to think it's very cute. It's just one of the many things I love about you." I smile at her, leaning in for a quick kiss.

When she gets up off of the bed and continues picking up the room without a word, I carefully study her facial expression. Something has been bothering her since our trip to the store. She has acted differently, and it has me wondering what is on her mind, because I know something is definitely up. She has always been affectionate with me, but today it has been more so than normal.

"You want to tell me what's on your mind?" I ask.

"Nothing" She replies, without making eye contact.

I take the laptop off my lap, placing it on the bed. I get off the bed and walk over to her, placing my hands on her shoulders and stopping her movements. She looks down at the ground until I tilt her chin up, forcing eye contact.

"It's nothing...it's stupid any way." She says sadly.

"It's not stupid if it's bothering you that much. I can tell something is wrong with you so please just tell me so I can make you feel better."

"It's just..." She trails off. She takes a deep breath, her nervousness making it hard for her to tell me. _Maybe she's afraid I'll be mad at her? She didn't do anything for me to be mad at her though._ "... that guy at the store today, was clearly flirting with you and it bothers me."

I wrap my right arm around her, pulling her in for a hug. "Aww babe, you know you have nothing to worry about...ever. Right?

Insecurity has always been one of her biggest issues. While she has absolutely nothing to worry about because she is the _only_ one I want, she often struggles with the fear that she could lose me to someone else. If what it takes to calm her fear, is me reminding her every day that she is the only one I see, then I will do so. Not that I'd want anyone else at all, but I'd never be able to trust anyone like I trust her. From the moment I saw her, I couldn't see myself with anyone else.

"I...just don't like when other people look at you, or see you the way I do" She admits.

I release her from the hug, cupping her face with both my hands.

"No one see's me the way you do..and I don't see anyone the way I see you" I tell her.

"I'm sorry for always being like this...I can't help it. You're just so...beautiful and amazing, and some days I still can't believe you're mine. Anyone can see how amazing you are."

"The feeling is mutual you know" I assure her.

I pull her in for a kiss, which quickly heats up.

"I love you baby" I murmur against her lips.

She breaks the kiss momentarily, giving me a dimpled smile. "I love you too"

This time, she initiates the kiss. It's not too long before the passion builds up, and she begins slowly backing me up toward the bed after locking the bedroom door. She tears her lips away from mine after a few minutes, trailing kisses along the sensitive spot on my neck.

"You might want to move that laptop" She mumbles against my skin. Her breath on my neck quickly causes me to become more aroused.

"Why?" I ask teasingly.

She brings her mouth to my ear "because I'm about to lay you down on the bed, take your clothes off and have my way with you."

"Hmm I like that idea"

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N: I know this was kind of boring and I'm sorry for that...think of it as the calm before the storm_. _A little fluff and normalness because the next round of chapters is for those that like action/drama._ _The next chapter should be up soon, hopefully...I'm almost done writing it I just have to edit a few things at some point._


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: I'll warn you now, the next portion of this story is __**not**__ for the weak. Things are about to get dark and twisty for a little while. Mentions of rape and sexual assault- so if it's a topic that bothers you I wouldn't read. I know it will be a tough read, because it's hard to write as well; but it is in fact part of the true story I am telling. Read at your own risk. Not only is this part of the story, it's also a way to create a stronger bond between certain characters, which will be shown later on. To those who do decide to read and continue to follow this_ _until the end, the encouragement means a lot to me and I thank you for your reviews and private messages. _

_8:30 PM_

**Arizona's POV**

One of the longest and most exhausting days I've had in a long time, is finally coming to an end. It was one of those days that is seemingly never ending, that comes with the job of being a doctor. So long and tiresome, that by the time you are finally able to go home, all you can think about is sleep. Every muscle in my body aches and all I can think about is going home, taking a hot bath and falling asleep next to the women I love.

Almost every one else who worked what was supposed to be the same shift as me today, ended up leaving on time; and the few who didn't, were still out long before me with the exception of maybe one or two people. After changing out of my scrubs and back into my street clothes, I gather the remainder of my belongings from my locker. As I'm exiting the locker room, I dig through my purse for my cell phone to call Calliope and tell her I'm on my way home.

Once I find it and dial her number, I sling my purse back over my shoulder and wait for her to answer as I'm walking through the hospital, thankful when she answers after only two rings.

"Hey baby"

As I walk past Derek who gives me a quick wave goodbye, I momentarily get distracted. I smile back at him, and continue walking through the hospital, taking a second before I answer her back.

"Hey. I'm heading out now. I should be home in about ten minutes."

"You sound exhausted. Are you okay?" She asks.

"I'm really exhausted"

"I'll heat up your dinner for you when you get home. You can eat and then I'll draw you a hot bath...we can settle down early tonight if you want. How does a back rub sound?" She offers. I can only smile at the love and tenderness in her voice, and how amazing she is.

"That sounds amazing. I'll see you soon, love you."

"I love you too. Bye"

I hang up the phone just as I'm exiting the hospital. I make my way over to Teddy's car, anxious to get home and relax with Callie for the night. Her and Teddy had gotten a ride home from Addison, and Teddy left me the car because I didn't want any one to have to come back out to get me.

As I'm walking through the parking lot, I start to hear footsteps behind me. Once I get to the car, I quietly dig through my purse for the car keys, listening for more foot steps. When my hand finds the set of keys, I turn and look around me only to see a few remaining cars. Not a single person in sight. Even though I can't see anyone, my gut feeling is telling me otherwise. Knowing full well that there is someone there, I feel around on Teddy's set of keys, to find the car key. When I find the right key, I quickly remove the keys from my purse to unlock the door. Just as I get the key into the door, a hand lands on either side of me and a body presses against mine, causing my head to hit the window.

The hand that was to the right of me, covers my mouth just as I'm about to scream for help. Before I even have time to think about what is happening or fighting back, I feel the sharp and jagged edge of a knife against my throat.

"Don't make a sound, or I'll kill you right here" says a male voice that I don't recognize.

A second guy appears, taking my purse and jacket from me.

My attacker keeps one hand covering my mouth, and his other arm restrains both of mine as he drags me back wards further away from the hospital and into a dark wooded area. The second guy removes my wallet from my purse, putting it in his pocket. When he finds nothing in the pocket of my jacket, he tosses it on the ground along with my purse, leaving them behind.

When my attacker uses the arm that was restraining me to close his knife and stuff it in his pocket, I decide that this could be my only chance to break free. When I start kicking and fighting to break free from his tight hold, he throws me onto the ground, landing on top of me and pinning me down. His hand is on my throat, holding me down and keeping me from screaming. His companion keeps walking, leaving me alone with him.

"Do you want to die?" he asks, his face just inches from mine. I can't even see him, but I can feel his breath on my face. His grip on my throat is so tight, that I can't even find the voice to answer him.

Keeping his grip on my throat, he lifts my head two to three inches off the ground before slamming it back down.

"Do you? huh? Is that what you want?" he asks.

"n...no" I choke out, ever so softly.

"Then do as I say..." He demands. He removes his hand from my throat. "..do I make myself clear?"

My bottom lip begins to quiver as tears finally spill over. "Yes" I cry in a shaky voice.

He grabs my upper arms as he gets off of me, and pulls me to my feet. His grip on my arms is so tight that it makes me cry even more.

"shut the fuck up" he tells me, dragging me along by one arm.

He uses his cell phone as a light, guiding us through the woods and onto an almost deserted looking dead end street. The light from the moon shines just bright enough for me to recognize the car his companion is sitting in, waiting for us. The black BMW that's been following me. He opens the back door, violently shoving me into the back seat.

"Mikey...back roads only" He tells the younger man behind the wheel.

"Yeah. I'm not stupid, I got it." Mikey snaps.

When he takes a seat in the front, he opens the center console, reaching down inside. " you see this?.." He asks, pulling out a gun and waving it in my face. "...don't make me use it."

He dials a number on his phone and holds it to his ear.

"Yeah...Lisa...It's Jack, I got her...so what's the plan...how do we want to do this?"

As we drive down the street, tears pour out of my eyes and I cry in silence; afraid of what's to come, afraid that I might never see Calliope again.

**Callie's POV**

After hanging up the phone, I searched through her drawers for her favorite pair of pj pants and a tank top for her to wear to bed. I also took a clean towel and face cloth out of the dryer and put them on the bathroom counter, along with her pajamas so that she would be ready for her bath. I wanted to have everything ready for her by the time she got home, so she could relax. When I head out into the kitchen to fix her a plate of dinner, Teddy is on the couch watching television.

"Is she finally out of work?" She asks.

"Yeah. She should be here any minute..." I reply, preparing her a plate. "...what are you watching?" I ask.

"Nothing really..." She groans, flipping through the channels. "...we get all these channels and there's not a thing on."

After putting together a plate of foot, I put the plate in the microwave without turning it on. I take a seat next to Teddy on the couch, looking at the TV but not really paying attention. All I can think about is seeing Arizona.

"So..." Teddy trails off, breaking the silence. "...Arizona told me you two were going to ask Addison to be the godmother?"

The conversations between Teddy and I are often random and occasionally very awkward with her being Arizona's best friend; but from the day we arrived, Teddy always treated me as if she had known me for the same amount of time that she has known Arizona.

"Yeah..." I reply, smiling at her. "...the next ones all yours though"

"The next one huh?" She asks with a teasing smirk.

"Yeah...we talked about the possibility of more kids...but that's way down the road. This wasn't..." I pause for a second, trying to find the words without it coming out wrong. "...exactly supposed to happen...not like this."

Teddy nods in understanding. "I know.." She gives me a sympathetic look, having heard the story before we even arrived here. "...and for what it's worth, we're all happy for you two and we know you'll be great moms."

I check the time on my cell phone after checking the time of Arizona's call. _She should be home by now. _I won't panic just yet, but she should have been home a few minutes ago. She is always on time, and good about calling when she is going to be late.

About a half hour passes by, Teddy and I giving each other awkward looks, both wondering the same thing. Where is Arizona? I get up off the couch, moving over to the front door to peak outside. When I realize she isn't there, I shut the door behind me, sighing heavily as I begin nervously pacing the living room.

"She's still not home yet?" Teddy asks.

"No...I...I just have a feeling something is wrong. I need to call her..." I trail off, reaching into the pocket of my sweat pants for my phone. As I'm checking the time of my phone call with Arizona, Teddy takes her phone off the coffee table in front of her and begins scrolling through her contacts.

"Whose still at the hospital, do you know?" She asks.

"Umm..." I pause while dialing Arizona's number, trying to remember. "...I think Derek, maybe Meredith...I don't know."

I begin to feel even more panicked as Arizona's phone goes right to voice mail for the second time.

"Derek...It's Teddy...are you still at the hospital?.." She listens intently for a minute, fear passing over her facial features. "...What?" She gasps in shock. "...did you see her?...um okay..." She sighs, giving me a worried look.

When she hangs up the phone, she opens her mouth to speak but no words come out.

"What?" I ask.

She begins playing with her phone again. "He said my car is still there and Meredith found the key on the ground...I...we have to get to the hospital, I'll see if Addison can..." She trails off, holding the phone to her ear.

As if on cue, Addison walks through the front door looking just as panicked as we are.

"How...did..you..?" Teddy blurts out.

"Meredith called, she said you might need a ride to the hospital" Addison replies. _Wow news really does travel fast around here._

The realization of what is happening hits me like a ton of bricks. As my breathing gets heavier, I lean forward trying to catch my breath. Addison rushes to my side, placing a hand on my back and reminds me how to breathe. I barely hear the words she is saying, because all I can think about is Arizona.

Teddy scatters around the apartment, grabbing a sweatshirt for each of us, and house keys, turning off lights and electronics. "Let's go."

When we get to the hospital, Derek and Meredith are waiting for us by Teddy's car. Addison rolls down the window as they approach the car after she parks it.

"I found the key on the ground.." Meredith reaches through the window, and Teddy reaches across Addison to grab the key.

"Did either of you see her?" I ask, leaning forward to see.

"I saw her when she was on her way out..." Derek replies, glancing back to the hospital before turning back to me. "...I came out, maybe five minutes later and she was gone but the car was still here."

Teddy jumps out of the car, slamming the door behind her and quickly makes her way inside.

"Where are you going?" Addison yells.

Teddy turns around and calls over her shoulder. "I'm checking inside.."

I step out of the car, making my way inside, although at a lot slower pace than Teddy. "I'm going with her"

"We'll help you look" Derek says.

Addison turns the car off, locks it and trails behind me with Meredith and Derek.

**Arizona's POV**

After driving down back roads for what feels like forever, we've ended up in a really trashy area that I've never seen before. Mikey parks the car on a rocky dirt road off the street. Him and Jack grab their belongings out of the car before Jack gets out of the car and opens my door. The interior light on the car allows me to get a good look at my face as he gets closer. I flinch when he reaches out towards me, grabbing the pendant of my heart necklace.

"Aww that's cute" he grunts. He rips it off of me tossing it on the ground. "...not. Now get the fuck out of the car." He grabs my arm, yanking me out of the car and throwing me onto the ground.

"please leave me alone" I beg, trying to pull myself to my feet.

"What was that?" Jack asks, grabbing my upper arm and slapping my face. "What the fuck did I tell you. You do as I say!" He demands, slapping me harder. I cry out in pain, and he covers my mouth. He leads me through the woods, holding the gun to the back of my head as tears pour out of my eyes.

_Calliope...I know you're out there somewhere looking for me. Please find me before it's too late, and if it is too late...please remember that I will always love you_,_ and our daughter..who I know will be as beautiful as you._

Just as we're about to exit the woods, Jack puts the gun in his jacket.

"Did you pay for the hotel room already?" Mikey asks him.

"Got it covered, lets go" he checks around the quiet back road as we cross and walk around the back of a really trashy hotel. We enter a room through an already unlocked sliding glass door. Mikey locks the door behind us as Jack leads me into the bathroom, flicking the light on and closing the door behind us.

He turns the water on, putting the stopper down to fill up the bathtub. I bring a shaky hand up to wipe the tears off of my face and when I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I see dirt smeared on my face from being thrown to the ground.

"Take off your clothes.." He demands. When I remain frozen in place, he takes the gun out of his jacket, and points it at me. "...just do it!"

I do as he says and undress myself, as his eyes scan over my body; making me feel disgusting and embarrassed, being used as an object for his own self satisfaction. I stand in front of him naked and ashamed, looking at the floor and unable to stop the fresh batch of tears from pouring out of my eyes.

He turns the water off, grabbing my forearm and leading me into the tub. "Get in"

I get into the scolding hot water, crying out in pain as it burns my skin; I curl myself into a ball in the tub, bringing my knees up to cover my breasts. I look down to avoid eye contact, as he sits on the edge of the tub and removes his jacket, gently dropping it on the floor. I begin to shake as he straightens my legs out of the way and begins washing me.

"p...please don't...please...stop" I beg, as his hands run all over my body.

I've never been touched by a man, I'll never be the same again.

When he doesn't stop, I begin to sob uncontrollably; closing my eyes and turning my head away from him to avoid seeing what he is doing, my pain is his pleasure.

**General POV**

Mikey sits on a bed, on the other side of the bathroom wall; trying his best and failing, to block out the sobs coming from the other side of the wall. The sound of her cries are getting to him, and he doesn't know what is happening.

He's been his fathers partner in crime for so long, so why would he have a change of heart now? He wonders why he has been a part of this for so long. Is it because he simply has no one else in his life? or is it because he has always been too afraid of his father, to stand up for himself, or any of his fathers victims?

Of all the women his father has sexually assaulted, abused, and much worse, why is this bothering him so much?

Was it something specific about Arizona?

He didn't have any answers to the million questions floating around inside his head. All he knew was that he didn't have it in his heart to hurt her, and was having the hardest time sitting back and doing nothing, while she cried and pleaded to not be touched or hurt.

He knows how his father works. He instills fear in all of his victims, threatening their lives so they don't try and run. He tortures them for days, sexually assaulting them, taking every last bit of pride and self respect that they have before he rapes them. When they are starving and close to dehydration, drained of every last bit of energy, is when he does it, because he knows by then that they are far too weak to fight back.

Mikey gets up off the bed, grabbing her cell phone out of his jacket pocket. He scrolls through the many missed calls from Addison, Callie, and Teddy.

He reads the 5 unread text messages in her in box. Two from Teddy.

_Arizona where are you? Callie is worried_ _sick about you. we're all worried, please call.-T_

_Where are you? This isn't like you at all. Please let us know you are okay. -T_

He slowly loses his mind, reading the texts from Callie.

_I'm starting to worry. Please call and let me know you are okay._ _Can't wait to hold you_._ I love you. -C_

_Babe where are you?_ _Please come home to me. -C_

_I know something is wrong and I am worried sick about you_. _Please be okay. I need you and can't live without you ='( I love you so much. -C_

Before reading the texts, he barely knew anything about Arizona, other than the fact that she was very beautiful. Now he knew, she is so much more than just a pretty face.

She is loved and cared for. She is needed.

She is someone's everything.

Arizona would have about 24-48 hours before she would become exactly like the rest of them, _forever_ broken.

He knows what he needs to do, but the question is:

How does he do it without putting both their lives in danger?

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N 2: I know at this point that some people are probably wondering more about Mikey. He will show up way down the line in the story again and within the next chapter or two, more becomes known about him: his past, why he has a sudden change of heart..etc. He also ends up telling Arizona(within the next few chaps) the real reason they took her, so if you're wondering about that...your question will be answered soon_, _I know things seem confusing now but it will make more sense as it goes on._

_EDIT...just to clarify..she did NOT get raped. She was touched, but not raped._


	22. Chapter 22

_at the hospital..._

**Callie's POV**

After thoroughly searching the entire hospital and asking the night staff if they had seen Arizona, one by one we trickle back to the front of the hospital. Addison and Teddy head down the stairs, while Meredith comes from straight ahead of me shaking her head 'no' to tell me there is no sign of Arizona anywhere. Being physically and emotionally exhausted, I sit down on a chair inside the hospital, trying to hold back tears. I can't shake the nagging feeling that something is terribly wrong, and that whoever took her could be hurting her.

Teddy and Addison take the seats next to me, trying to comfort me the best that they can. Meredith stands in front of me, looking around for any sign of Derek.

"We're going to find her Callie. Everything is going to be okay." Addison breaks the silence.

"She's gone..." I choke out, trying and failing at holding back tears. Addison places a hand on my upper back for comfort, while Teddy is torn as to what to say.

"Any sign of her?" Meredith asks Derek as he approaches. He sadly shakes his head no, stuffing his hands in the pocket of his jacket.

"Um okay..." Teddy trails off. "...we should get hospital security to pull up the video footage from the parking lot..."

Derek pulls his cell phone out of his pocket. "I'll call the police...Meredith and Addison, stay with her." He orders, kindly as he dials the police and heads outside.

"You got this?" Teddy asks Addison as she gets up out of her seat.

Addison nods and waves her off, indicating that she'll stay with me. Meredith takes the seat next to me, and the three of us sit in silence, staring off into space. All of us thinking the same things, but not knowing what to say.

Derek comes back inside a few minutes later, and begins slowly pacing in front of us. "The police are on their way."

I nod in understanding, and once again everything around us falls silent.

Alex Karev makes his way down the stairs and over to us, looking surprised to see us all here.

"What's every one doing here? Did I miss something?" he asks. When he notices our facial expressions, his falls as well. "What's wrong?"

"Arizona...is um...missing" Meredith answers softly.

Teddy makes her way over to us "Did they get here yet?"

Addison shakes her head 'no' just as Derek looks outside.

"Actually yes, let's go" He replies.

"Let me know what happens.." Alex trails off, staring at the ground while walking away.

Meredith, Addison, Derek and Teddy make their way outside with me. Addison and Teddy stay with me to talk to one officer while Derek and Meredith talk to his female partner.

"Hi. I'm officer Michaelson, I need to ask you a few questions." The officer states.

I nod my head in understanding. Two more cruisers pull up with their lights flashing.

After swearing up and down to the officer that she wouldn't go anywhere, or come home late without letting me know where she is, he asks another series of questions.

"Do you remember what she was wearing?" He asks.

Despite my emotional state, I still remember what she was wearing this morning, because I remember thinking of how beautiful she was, as always. I'm just having a hard time speaking."Umm...red tank top, underneath a thin V-neck long sleeved sweater..."

"light colored jeans...and a black jacket I think.." Teddy adds, as the officer jots down the notes.

After answering a few more basic questions, her height, weight, and the rest of her physical description, Mark jogs towards us. I had been so worried that I forgot to call him and tell him what happened.

"What the hell is going on?" He asks. "...I saw the blues, tried to call you guys and no one's answering." He adds, out of breath as he comes to a stop next to the officer.

"and you are?" Officer Michaelson asks.

"Excuse me for a minute" Teddy says kindly, making her way over to another officer and leading him inside to talk to hospital security.

"I'm a friend...what's going on..." Mark trails off, out of breath.

The officer turns back to me. "Have you noticed anything lately that could give you any indication that she may have been taken?"

"Yes" Mark blurts out. "...the car.." he stares at the ground, his facial expression falling at the realization.

"The car?" The officer asks. "..do you have a description?"

"Yes...it's a black BMW..tinted windows, sun roof...um..." Mark trails off. "...the guy driving it had someone younger with him, they followed her and I one day..."

"Do you have a license plate number?" The police asks him, still jotting down notes.

Just as I start to feel discouraged that none of us remembered a plate number, Mark shakes his head yes, pausing for a moment to remember.

"Yeah...it's um...47W54G" he replies. "...I remembered it because I thought something was off.."

As Mark finishes answering the questions about the car, I slowly back away trying to catch my breath as yet another realization dawns on me. They took her and they are going to hurt her. I promised her I wouldn't let anything happen to her, and now I can only imagine how hurt and scared she must be.

Addison excuses herself and sits on the bench beside me, trying to hold back her own emotions and comfort me at the same time.

**Arizona's POV**

After washing and feeling every inch of my body with his rough hands; along with taking every ounce of my confidence and self respect, I dry myself off and put my clothes on while he watches with an evil look on his face. After being touched by him in an intimate way, I try my hardest to avoid having to empty the contents of my stomach. He is proud of what he has done to me. Is this where my life has gone back to? Being treated like an object, being used for the sick and twisted games of someone else while I suffer.

He handcuffs me to the bed, leaving me sitting on a cold and dirty floor beside it.

Mikey washes up first, and when Jack goes into the bathroom and closes the door behind him, Mikey checks around to make sure he will be in there for a while.

When I see Mikey approach me, I curl myself into a ball, afraid of whats to come. Terrified that he might hurt me too. When I don't get hit or touched intimately, I slowly bring my head up while he quietly takes a seat on the floor next to me. I flinch when he reaches a hand in his pocket and then towards me.

"I'm not going to hurt you..." He assures me, in a whisper. "...I'm going to try and get you out of here..." he turns his head toward the bathroom door, making sure the water is still running and the door is still closed. "...but I have to be careful or he'll kill us both. Okay?"

Out of force of habit from being slapped around by Jack, I shut my eyes tightly and try and move away when Mikey reaches for my face, gently catching my tears with his sleeve. When I open my eyes, I see my cell phone in his other hand.

"Your girlfriend called...she's worried about you.." He tells me. "...I'm going to let you call her and let her know you are still alive, but you can't tell her where you are. Okay? If the cops end up coming here, it's not going to be good for either of us..."

I start to cry at the mention of her, wishing I was in her arms instead of sitting on the floor, chained to a bed and terrified for my life.

I sniffle while nodding. He dials her number and holds the phone to my ear.

"Arizona..." Callie cries out on the other end. "...where are you? Are you okay?" she asks, sounding just as terrified as I am.

"I can't...um...I don't know where I am..."

"Did they hurt you?" She asks.

I sit in silence for a minute, listening to Addison and Teddy, along with what sounds like Meredith in the back round asking Callie what is going on.

Mikey turns his head towards the bathroom, worry written all over his face when his gaze catches mine. "Hurry up" he whispers.

"Who was that?" Callie asks. "...is he hurting you baby? Please...tell me where you are so I can help the police find you!"

"Calliope, I have to go...I just wanted to tell you that I love you. Please remember that, always."

I know that saying that probably scares her even more, but at this point, who knows whether or not I'll live to see tomorrow. If I don't, I need her to know that I love her and always will.

"Arizona wait!"

Mikey pulls the phone away from my ear, quickly ending the call and stuffing it in his pocket. He stands up quickly when he hears foot steps, and takes a seat on a chair by the door just before Jack comes out of the bathroom.

"Mikey...get off your ass and get me some beer!" He demands, throwing money on Mikey's lap.

Mikey angrily gets up off the seat, throwing his baseball hat on backwards and slipping out the sliding glass door.

Jack begins pacing back and fourth in front of me with the phone to his ear.

"Lisa...yeah, still have her...how much more time are we talking, every cop in Seattle is probably out looking for this bitch and I can't get caught or I'm fucked, I got them lookin for me in fuckin three other states...okay, then how much more money are we talking?..." he walks over to me, crouching down in front of me. He reaches out, touching my face. "...you were right though...she's a pretty little thing..." he tells her while pushing my face to the side, giving me an evil look. He stands back up, resuming his pacing. "...five more grand and we'll make it a deal...I'm risking a lot here...okay, I'll call you tomorrow..." he hangs up the phone, tossing it on the bed and makes his way over to me.

Before he has the chance to do anything, Mikey enters with a large paper bag, placing it down on the bed.

After what seemed like forever of being slapped around and having empty beer cans thrown at me, Jack finally passes out drunk. Mikey had been seemingly emotional all night, and every time I got hit or called a nasty name, he had turned away or angrily covered his ears, trying to block it all out. He ended up drinking himself to the point of passing out on the floor beside me; after spending a half an hour before that trying to distract Jack from hurting me more, and taking the worst of the beatings in a drunken brawl between the two.

I rest my head on the bed post as tears roll down my face. Tonight will surely be a sleepless night, because I am not in her arms.

_1 hour earlier..._

**General POV**

Officer Foley and his female partner, Officer Daniels; work closely with hospital security, pulling up video footage from that particular area of the parking lot.

As the security guard fast forwards through the tape, Daniels points to the screen. "Right there..go back"

He does as he's told, stopping a few seconds before Arizona comes into view. They see her looking around her nervously, before she is pinned against the car and dragged backwards and out of view at knife point.

They follow the direction she is being dragged in, and have detectives search the area; bringing out the dogs, to track her scent. The dogs lead them to her jacket and purse, left in the woods. They use flashlights to search the woods, eventually coming out on the other side finding her heart necklace on the ground beside tire tracks.

When the items are shown to Callie, she begins to lose her footing; sobbing uncontrollably and assuming the worst, while Addison and Teddy hold her up. They put their own fears aside to comfort Callie, because as much as they care about Arizona, they know she means _everything_ to Callie.

Meanwhile, at the police station; detectives receive the results, after trying to get a hit off of the finger prints lifted off the window of Teddy's car.

The women working in the lab, approaches the police officer working at his desk. "You should take a look at this"

"Did you get any hits off the prints?" He asks. She leads him back to the lab, where the results are on the computer screen.

"Dammit...we've got to move quickly and find this women" he says, recognizing the name and mug shot on the screen. Jack Davis is wanted in California, Missouri and Texas for raping several women, killing two of them. He has somehow managed to escape the authorities, using fake names and identities, and any other tricks he has come up with, including changing his hair color.

The officer leaves the lab, gathering a few of his fellow officers and gives orders for how they are going to go about this. They'll work around the clock to find her before it's too late.

**Callie's POV**

Not being able to use my legs, Teddy and Addison help me to Teddy's car. Teddy drives us home while Mark and Lexie ride with Addison, and they follow us. Derek and Meredith headed home, after making us promise to keep in touch if we heard any news from the police.

When Arizona hung up on me, my fear became unbearable. She sounded so terrified, and it broke my heart.

After Teddy pulls in the drive way, I remain motionless in the front seat, tears streaking my face.

"Callie?.." Teddy pulls me out of my daze.

"She told me how scared she was..." I whisper, barely audible. "...she told me she had been followed...I promised her I wouldn't let anything happen to her..."

"This isn't your fault..." She assures me. "...you can't blame yourself. She wouldn't want you to."

Although I know she is right, I can't help but blame myself. It was my job to protect her, and I wasn't there to do so; and now, I don't know what is happening to her, she could be dead by now. All I know is that this gut feeling I have, is telling me that what has happened to her already or what will happen to her isn't good. All I can think about is how scared she must be.

Mark and Addison open my door. I get out of the car while Teddy unlocks the apartment door, and walk past everyone, heading straight to my bedroom and locking myself in. I switch the pillows, because her pillow smells like her. I also take one of her sweatshirts out of the closet, laying in bed and holding it tightly to my chest as I lose yet another battle with tears.

"Torres, open the door!" Mark says, knocking on the door.

"Callie you shouldn't be alone right now" Addison says.

When I don't respond to them, I hear them bickering with each other like siblings over whether or not I should be left alone. Eventually, they opt for not letting me be alone; and find something to stick through the small hole in the door knob, unlocking the door. Addison enters with Teddy while Mark and Lexie hang around the area of the door way.

"You going to be okay Torres? Do you want me to stay?" Mark asks.

"n...no. I'm fine." I reply.

I know he is just trying to be there for me, but I'm torn because I know Arizona wouldn't feel comfortable with him sleeping in _our_ bed with me, even though we are just friends.

"Can I get you anything?" Teddy asks.

"no"

"s...should we stay?" Lexie asks hesitantly.

"I'll stay with her" Addison offers. "...I'll um...call if anything comes up."

"Let me know if you need anything, I'll just be..." Teddy trails off. "...I'll be in my room."

Mark sits on the bed, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "I'll leave my phone on. Call if you need anything, I don't care what time it is. Okay?"

"okay"

"Hang in there Torres. She's gonna be okay." He adds.

"Yeah" I say weakly. I wish I could be as positive as everyone else, but I'm not.

After saying their goodnights and offering support, Lexie, Mark, and Teddy leave the room. Addison lays beside me, staring at the ceiling, unsure of what to say.

I cry in silence, knowing it will be a sleepless night.

I won't rest easy until she is in my arms again.

_To Be Continued..._


	23. Chapter 23

_2 days later..._

**Callie's POV**

_flashback to 1 night earlier_

_After everyone had insisted that I stay home and take it easy, I have refused to do so and used work to try and distract me. There really is no taking it easy when the women I love has been taken from me. I've found it nearly impossible to figure out what hurts more; the fact that she is missing, or the fact that I have absolutely no idea what has happened to her, or if she is even still alive_. _Anything can happen, in a short amount of time._

_Addison has basically refused to leave my side, worrying about me stressing out too much during pregnancy. Teddy has been caught in between wanting to keep everyone out of the house so I can have some peace, and wanting to keep them around so that they can be there for me. At this point, nothing that anyone says will comfort me. The only thing that will comfort me, is holding her once again. _

_***sound of phone ringing***_

_I'm brought out of my teary eyed daze at the sound of my phone ringing. Addison and Teddy come rushing into the room, just as I read Arizona's number flashing across the screen._

"_Arizona?" I gasp in shock. _

"_Calliope" _

_All I've wanted is to hear her voice, and now that I have, my heart is breaking even more. Her voice is so very quiet, shaky and broken up._

"_Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I ask, not knowing what else to really say. I figure that she's in a position where she's been told not to tell me exactly where she is, and the last thing I want to do is put her in more danger._

_Teddy and Addison's facial expressions are that of confusion and concern. Concern for her well being, concern for my well being. They each take a seat on the bed, remaining quiet so I can hear Arizona._

"_I..I miss you" She cries softly, avoiding the question._

"_I miss you too baby.." I break down. "...please stay strong for me. I promise I'm going to find you.." when I hear whispers coming from the other end of the line, my heart sinks. I'm afraid she isn't supposed to be making this call and will be hurt. "...Arizona, who is that?"_

"_It's Mikey. Um...I have to go..."_

"_Whose Mikey? Wait..." I plead._

"_I love you, Calliope. I love you so much. Goodbye."_

_line goes dead_

_I never thought that her sweet voice would ever bring me to tears. Hanging up the phone, I burst into tears once again. I'll never get the sound of how scared she is, out of my head._

_End of Flashback_

Teddy, Addison and Mark enter the attendings lounge, bringing me out of my thoughts.

Mark gives me a sympathetic look, as he takes the seat next to me at the small table. "Thought I'd find you in here. How are you holding up?"

"I...I'm fine" I lie, getting 'yeah right' looks from all three of them.

Addison puts a muffin down on the table in front of me "You should eat something. You didn't eat this morning..."

"I'm not hungry" I cut her off, shaking my head.

Mark takes a bite of the muffin, making a disgusted face as he chews. "Well I wouldn't eat that either..." He complains, turning to Addison. "Where the hell did you get that any way?"

"They're good" Addison defends.

Mark gives her a strange look, his facial expression softening when he turns to me. "If I got some fruit or something would you eat that?"

"Callie you need to eat..." Addison starts, before I cut her off.

"I'm pregnant so I need to eat...I know...I'm just not hungry"

"Would you please eat something?" Mark pleads.

"Yes, she will" Teddy chimes in, giving me a gentle pat on the shoulder. "I'll go get her something..."

Just as Teddy's exiting the room, Meredith and Derek enter to check on me. As Meredith is shutting the door behind her, Lexie stops it and pushes her way in.

"Are you an attending now?" Mark teases Lexie.

"Do you really think it's time for jokes right now?" Lexie snaps back.

"I'm sorry I'm just trying to lighten the mood" He defends.

"Okay you two, knock it off." Derek tells them.

"Callie...how are you holding up?" Meredith asks, as the others continue their bickering which eventually ends up with each of them trying to take the blame for what happened to her. Derek saying that he shouldn't have let her walk out alone. Addison saying that she should have offered a ride home, instead of having her go alone.

I shake my head 'no' trying to tone out the sounds of every one around me. I know all of them love her and care a lot about her, but none of them could ever understand how I feel.

The chief enters the room, raising his voice to stop the others "enough!"

They all stop in the middle of their conversation, turning to look at him like scared children.

"Does someone want to explain to me while you're _all_ in here yelling at each other when you should be doing other things..." When he notices their facial expressions, he lowers his voice. "...you're scared...I get that. I'm scared too. But standing in here arguing with each other isn't going to bring her back any faster. The police are looking for her, that's their job. Your job is to save lives...so get back to work."

One by one, they pass by me with sympathetic looks as they exit the room. Everyone is afraid we'll never see her again. Mark being his normal self, refused to leave my side and remained in the seat next to me.

Teddy enters the room, surprised to see the chief. "Um...there's a..." She gestures over her shoulder. "...the police are looking for Mark and Callie. They have a couple questions."

"Are you going to be okay Dr. Torres?" The chief asks. "..you can go home when you're done talking to them, if you'd like"

I shake my head, accepting Mark's hand to help me up. "I'm...I'll be fine. I need to work." I assure him.

Teddy hands me a cup of fruit and an apple juice, which I accept as Mark and I exit the room. Mark leads us to an empty conference room and pulls out a chair for me to sit down.

The officer takes a seat across from us, pulling a picture out of a folder and placing it on the table in front of us.

"Do either of you recognize this man?" He asks.

"No...is he the one who has her?" I respond.

"Wait..." Mark says, getting a closer look at the picture. "...yeah I recognize him. He was the one driving the car the day I walked her to work..."

Noticing the officers facial expression of dread, my heart sinks.

"w...what's...what"

"His finger prints were lifted off of the window of Dr. Altman's vehicle. The police in several other states have been after him for a long time, he's wanted in several other states for a number of crimes, including raping women."

"Oh god" I break down, placing my hands on my face as I begin to sob uncontrollably. The thought of her being hurt at all, kills me. But the thought of her being held down and raped is completely unbearable. Without hesitation, Mark wraps his arms around me, resting my head on his chest.

"Dude...seriously. Did you have to tell her that? What the hell is wrong with you!" He somewhat raises his voice at the officer, angrily.

"I'm terribly sorry..." The officer replies. "...I just wanted you to know what we're up against. We've taken this case extremely seriously and we _are_ going to find her. I have more than half of the force working around the clock."

"Any new leads on the case?" Mark asks, changing the subject. He continues to let me cry, softly rubbing my back with his free hand for comfort.

"Yes actually. The...vehicle you described to us was found, deserted near a motel. We checked the area, including the motel. The lady at the front desk told us a man fitting Jack's description checked in with a younger man, and a women fitting the description of Ms. Robbins. No one was found when we searched the hotel room..." He reaches into a pocket of the folder, handing placing an ultrasound picture on the table in front of us. "...we did find this, I'm pretty sure it belongs to you.."

He flips it over, and I wipe my tears away to clear my blurry vision. The back of it reads "Baby Girl Torres-Robbins" Marked with the date we found out it was a girl, Valentine's Day.

_Why would she keep this with her?_

"y...you have to find her.." I cry. "please...I can't...I..I need her."

"Shhhh.." Mark tries to soothe me. "...she's going to be okay Cal. She's coming home soon..." He turns to the officer, giving him an angry glare. "...you ARE going to find her, right?"

"I promise you. We are doing everything we can..."

"Just bring her home" Mark demands.

After answering a few more questions, including explaining the details of her two phone calls to me; I head back to work(after Mark made sure I ate and drank) with only one thing on my mind, my blue eyed beauty. I need her, I miss her, I love her...and _can't_ live without her. I am slowly dying inside without her by my side.

_6:30 PM_

**Arizona's POV**

Three days, long and tiresome days of abuse and torture. Three days since I've seen my beautiful Calliope, woken up to her kisses, been held by her. I haven't been apart from her in so long, and every second without her is killing me. I long for the moment that I can be in her arms again, and be told how beautiful I am, how much I'm loved. The moment that I'll feel alive again.

I'm beyond exhausted. I'm hungry, but feel sick to my stomach at the same time. While he hasn't raped me, yet; he has touched me in ways I have cried and pleaded for him not to. My breasts are bruised from being roughly handled. Between being sexually assaulted, and called names, I've been made to feel disgusting.

While Mikey's outer appearance is pretty rough- his tattoos, his baggy clothes, his "skater boy" hair cut that sticks out of his hat that is worn backwards, his ear ring, somewhere inside of him is a scared little kid. And somewhere beyond the appearance of being a 'punk' is a young man with a good heart.

When we were still at the motel, he allowed me time to wash up, alone; while Jack was passed out drunk, and gave me some clean clothes that he had with him. A plain white T-shirt which is on over my tank top, and some sweat pants. Way too big for me, but clean, comfortable, and better than dirty and ripped jeans. He had wanted to escape when I was done, but Jack ended up waking up. In a drunken state, he tried to rape me. Mikey fought him off of me, and stayed on the floor with me all night so I would feel safer. He's also been sneaking me food and water when Jack isn't paying attention, or is out of the room talking on the phone.

After my disappearance was on the news last night; Callie and my friends pleading for anyone with information to come forward, as well as pleading for my safe return-Jack dragged us out in the middle of the night, leading us to an abandoned building so we wouldn't be found. After being dragged through an alley, broken beer bottles, cigarette butts and used condoms everywhere, he dragged me up 4 flights of stairs and into a part of the building that has an old couch, a mattress and a few other things.

He cuffed one of my hands to the bars of an old heater in the corner of a room. While I have one free hand, everything is out of reach and I can't go anywhere, due to the fear of losing my life. I've had a gun held to my head so many times in the last 48+ hours, that I don't even try anymore.

Curled into a ball in the corner of the room, the voices of Mikey and Jack bring me out of my half asleep state.

"Stay here and watch her.." Jack demands. "...I'm going to go downstairs and make a few phone calls..."

"Yeah, okay" Mikey responds, annoyed.

"Don't give me no fucking attitude!" Jack snaps. "...if you're nice enough... I'll let you have her when I'm done with her."

_He's going to rape me? _I bring a hand to my mouth, trying to keep myself from throwing up everywhere.

"No. I'm good."

"Come on that's a nice piece of..."

"I told you no. Get out of my face!" Mikey cuts him off. After noises what can only be described as another brawl between the two, the rooms fall silent for a moment.

The sound of a door slamming startles me out of my thoughts. When I hear foot steps coming toward the small room that I am in, I curl myself up even tighter, wincing in pain. I can't get the fear of being raped to go away, no matter how hard I try. Mikey promised to keep it from happening, but it doesn't take the fear away. I bring my head up just in time to see Mikey slowly approaching. He notices me trying to avoid throwing up on myself and rushes out of the room. He comes back with a white bucket, placing it in front of me and holds my hair out of the way as I empty the contents of my stomach into the bucket.

"Are you okay?" Mikey asks, once my vomiting subsides. "..stupid question. I know."

I stare down into the bucket, trying to steady my breathing. He unties the hankerchief on his pants, and uses it to wipe my mouth.

"Is...he going to r...r..rape me?" I ask, unsure of whether or not he even heard me. "...I don't want him to rape me. Please don't let him." I plead, as tears spill over and I shake uncontrollably, cold from the breeze coming in through the broken window.

He unzips his black hooded sweatshirt, takes it off and drapes it over my shoulders.

"I know you don't, I know. He is _not_ going to..." He assures me. "...I won't let him."

After removing the bucket from in front of me, he reaches into his back pack, pulling out a small bottle of apple juice, opening it and handing it to me. After I down the apple juice quickly, he takes the empty bottle and tosses it out the window, after sticking a piece of paper inside of it and screwing the cap on.

When my blue eyes meet his darker blue ones, I notice the bruise forming under his left eye from a punch he took that was originally directed at me. I start crying again. "I just want to go home.."

He scoots closer, hesitantly lifting his arm around me, careful not to startle me. He places his other hand on my arm, gently rubbing it. "Shhh...It's going to be okay, I _promise_. I got you girl...I'm going to get you out of here, you're going to go home to Callie...very soon. Do you really think I'd let that little girl of yours grow up without her mom?"

During my time with Mikey, we had gotten to know each other. I found it odd, opening up to someone I barely knew, when I had always had such a hard time opening up to people that I did know. I answered his questions about Callie and our friends, as he tried to keep the topic of something good on my mind. I told him about our daughter to be, and he told me about his. His daughter who is two years old that he hasn't seen in while. His girlfriend left him when she found out she was pregnant and barely lets him see her at all, because she refused to raise a baby around Jack.

His mother died four years ago and his brother was killed in Iraq, last year. His whole life has been spent being abused by his father, who is now the only person he really has, sad as it is. He's only 21 years old, too young to have gone and lived through what he has.

"w...when?..." I cry. "..I don't want to be here anymore. I'm scared and I want to go home."

"Tonight.."

"Promise?" I ask, sniffling as he wipes away my tears with the sleeve of the sweatshirt.

"Yes...and it's a promise I fully intend to keep."

**General POV**

Mikey calmed Arizona down the best he could, given the situation. He lets her rest her head on his shoulder as her crying subsides. Inside he was struggling with so many things, but most of all, he needed to make sure he could save her life. Time was running out, this much he knew, and he would do whatever he could to get her out of here and return her to her girlfriend and friends.

What would happen to him, he didn't know. All he knew was that he couldn't let anything happen to the only person whose given him the time of day in a long time. Along with saving her life, he was prepared to tell the police everything; from his father being hired by Lisa to abduct her so they could kill her, how she had been transferring money to him by wiring it into Mikey's bank account(because Jack couldn't have one in his own name for fear of being found, if his transactions were tracked) he was going to tell them everything to ensure that Jack and Lisa would go to jail for a very long time. And for him, whatever life would bring for him after all of this, had to be better than a life on the run with a criminal for a dad.

Jack would most likely be spending the rest of his life behind bars, given his history. Assuming the punishment for hiring someone to kill someone else would be given the right way, Lisa probably wouldn't see the light of day for a very long time either.

What Jack and Lisa didn't know, was that Mikey had taken his bank card back while his dad was passed out drunk, and used it to withdraw some money to purchase a gun so he could protect Arizona. He had also purchased several other items, hiding them in places when no one was looking, as part of his plan to save her. After years of being treated like he was stupid, he would out smart his dad once and for all. His plan was all sorts of insane, but he knew it would be the only thing that could work.

During his conversations with Arizona, she had encouraged him by telling him it wasn't too late for him. That it wasn't too late to turn his life around, and make things right again. There was something about her, he was drawn to her. He wasn't in love with her, he just saw something in her that he's never seen in any one else that he's ever known. He could see, clear as day how much of a good person she was and how lucky Callie, Teddy, Addison, Mark, and everyone else was to know her. The world needed more people like her, and instead the world was being robbed of them left and right.

Meanwhile, Teddy, Addison, Lexie, Meredith and Mark are at Teddy's apartment with Callie, trying to comfort her. There's been tears, jokes told causing them to laugh through the tears, but no word from the police with any news on Arizona. They are all in Callie's room with her when Teddy's phone rings, causing everyone to chuckle when it wakes her up out of her half asleep state and she jumps in surprise quickly feeling around for her phone.

Before even checking the number, she excuses herself from the room. She pulls it out of her pocket and yanks the door shut behind her, when she see's Arizona's number flash across the screen.

"Arizona?" She answers in shock, in a low voice so nobody hears her.

she cracks the door open, yanking Mark out of the room by his shirt. He closes the door behind him and they down the hall way so nobody hears her on the phone.

"No...it's Mikey"

"Mikey?" She asks. She had heard very briefly about him, but didn't know who he was or what his intentions were. "...where is Arizona?"

"I have her. She's right here."

"If you hurt her I swear I'll make your life a living hell" Teddy replies angrily, while Mark looks at her with a blank expression on his face...unsure of what to think. "...what do you want, money? We'll give you money, just give her back to us...please don't hurt her!" She pleads. She barely knows anything about Mikey, until he starts explaining himself.

"I'm not hurting her, I'm trying to help her...I swear. I'm trying to save her life but I need help..." Mikey pleads. He needs help if this is going to work, but doesn't want to involve Callie because she is pregnant.

"Okay..." By now Teddy is extremely confused. Why would the person who has her, not hurt her...after taking her...and now want to return her? So many questions going through her mind, but she'll do anything to save her best friend.

"Here, I'll even let you talk to her...so you know she's here." He offers. He feels Arizona stir a little bit, and holds the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She says ever so softly.

"Arizona are you okay?" Teddy asks.

"I'm scared" Arizona replies shakily.

"Look I know you're scared but I'm going to help Mikey get you out of there okay? It will be over soon, I promise...just hang in there and be strong for us please."

Mikey gets back on the phone "Are you in? I need to get her out of here before my father...he's..going to..look it's not going to be good...just trust me please, I want her to live too and I need your help..." Mikey trails off, hoping she understands.

"Yes, yes...just tell me what I need to do." she replies quickly.

Addison and Meredith enter the kitchen area, whispering questions to Mark who waves them off, a silent plea for them to be quiet, while Teddy listens intently.

"Okay. I've left things in different locations that you will need and this is what you need to do...listen carefully..." Mikey tells her.

Teddy listens carefully to what Mikey has thought up. She knows it's insane, but the only thing that could save Arizona's life.

She hangs up the phone and turns to Mark, giving orders "Okay I'm definitely not doing this alone. You are coming with me.."

Mark nods for confirmation, determined to do whatever it takes to get Arizona back. She's like a sister to him and he'd kill for her. Given her past, he's already ready to throw a punch in the direction of anyone who tries to hurt her. They drive each other crazy most days, arguing over stupid things...as siblings do, but the second she is messed with, he comes to her defense.

"Where are you guys going?" Meredith asks.

"To get her back" Teddy replies. When she notices the questioning looks from Addison and Meredith she shakes her head. "...don't have a lot of time to answer questions, but I'll update you when I can...you two need to stay here with Callie. Do _not_ tell her anything just yet, until I call you. Keep her calm, make sure she's okay..."

"So...keep the pregnant women calm, in an insane situation..." Addison trails off, stopping when she receives a glare from Meredith.

Meredith nods at Teddy. "Got it...anything else?"

Teddy shakes her head. "No...I'll call if I remember anything else..." She turns to Mark. "We've got to get going."

"Don't tell Lexie either, she'll spill the beans" Mark says while pointing at Meredith, who knows her sister well.

Addison and Meredith laugh at his comment, before becoming serious.

"At least call and let us know you're still alive..." Addison trails off.

"Yeah...definitely not liking the sound of this. It's got dark and twisty written all over it." Meredith adds.

Addison grabs her by the arm, going back to the bedroom.

Teddy turns to Mark, nervousness written all over her face. "You ready to do this?"

"Let's go get her back" He replies, with nothing but determination.

Teddy and Mark grab jackets and keys before heading out the door. As Teddy drives up and down back roads on route to the first location Mikey told her to go to; Mark turns to her, giving her a strange look as she's rambling.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..but it's Arizona, I mean she's my best friend..I'd do anything for her..but this...this is.." She rambles, before quickly glancing at Mark, noticing his facial expression. "...what?" She asks.

"You want to fill me in here on what we're about to do?" He asks, raising an eye brow at her.

As Teddy fills him in, all he can think about is how completely crazy they both are for doing this. While the police will be called at the right time, him and Teddy would still be involved. Although, as crazy as it is, he'd do anything for Arizona.

After having hung up from Teddy, Mikey hears footsteps coming up the stairs. He quickly stuffs the phone back in his pocket. He uses his free hand to drag his back pack closer to him, looking inside quickly to make sure his gun is loaded.

As a second set of foot steps is heard, Arizona begins to pull away to try and curl up in the corner, shielding her head and face and blocking her vision of whatever is going to happen.

"Hey..." Mikey says softly. "...it's okay. I'm staying right here with you. It will be over soon"

"Please don't let them hurt me" She pleads

"I won't" He assures her.

He brings himself to a standing position in front of her, shielding her.

As the foot steps get closer, eventually entering the next room; he swallows hard, he's a little freaked out himself, but ready to protect her.

His plan has been put in motion and he would buy her the time she needs.

She would soon be returned to those that love her. He'd make damn sure of it.

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N: A very action packed chapter will be started soon. This one was getting long so the next one will pick up almost directly where this one left off. Have faith in Mikey =) he's the only self created character I don't mind. Also, if you have questions...they will be answered. The items Mikey left...how he did it...all that stuff._


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: Warning for language and the topic of rape_**,**_ as well as some craziness and violence. Read at your own risk. Going to be a rough read at some parts. If the earlier chapters with abuse bothered you, or the last two chapters before this...I wouldn't read this one._

**General POV**

Callie lays on her bed, unable to stop her tears. Arizona is the only person in this world she has ever truly loved, the only one she can see herself with forever; and now, she lives with the uncertainty of not knowing if she'll ever see the love of her life again. She can't bear the thought of what Arizona is going through and no matter how hard she tries, she can't block the images of someone abusing her, or raping her out of her head. She's so lost in her own emotions that she hasn't even noticed Mark and Teddy are gone.

Addison sits on the bed beside her, holding her hand, and trying to comfort her; trying her hardest and failing at keeping her own emotions in check, worried about Teddy and Mark as well as Arizona at this point. She blinks hard at the sound of Callie's sobs, causing tears to spill over.

"She's going to be okay Callie...t...there going to find her." Lexie says, through her own tears. Like everyone at the hospital, she's become quite fond of Arizona. She has broken under the pressure of the situation and couldn't stop crying if she tried.

"y...you don't know that.." Callie sobs. "...when she called...she sounded so terrified...and then...when she told me she loved me it sounded like she was saying goodbye..."

Meredith quietly enters the room after having gone to the bathroom to compose herself, not wanting to lose it in front of Callie because she feels Callie is the only one who should be crying. But she also knows, that Arizona is the one who keeps their dysfunctional family in one piece, even though she's been through the most. She has always been the strong one, holding everyone else together and keeping them positive; and now that she's not here, they have all quickly fallen apart.

She walks over to the chair that Lexie is sitting in "Lexie scoot over..." She says, trying to share the chair with Lexie, who falls off the edge and lands on the floor. "...oops"

"Meredith!" Lexie whines.

Addison and Callie laugh when Meredith leans over to help Lexie up, who decides to get back at her sister by pulling her onto the floor.

"What a crew" Addison jokes.

Callie feels the baby move, and is reminded that although she isn't feeling hungry because of the knot in her stomach, she needs to eat something and take care of herself.

The four women raid the kitchen, snacking on anything they can find. Addison's phone beeps. She pulls it out of her pocket, and when she see's Teddy's name on the screen, she looks around to make sure Callie isn't looking, before reading the message under the table.

_Still alive-T & M_

She types a quick text back.

_Very funny...keep me updated. Be careful.-A_

_I'll be fine...you forget that I'm badass.-T_

Meredith gives Addison a questioning look. When Addison shakes her head, Callie catches on to the wordless communication between the two.

"Okay..what's up with you guys?" She asks.

They spend as much time as they can trying to distract her and keep her positive, without telling her exactly what is going on.

Eventually, Callie heads back to her bedroom. All three women follow her and find her sitting on her bed, holding a picture of her and Arizona, more tears falling from her eyes. Addison crawls onto the bed sitting next to her and holds her to comfort her while the other two take a seat at the edge of the bed.

"It's going to be okay Callie. Please don't cry." Lexie tells her. "...here...look.." She says, giving Meredith a small nudge off the bed. At the sound of Meredith's raspy laugh, Callie is able to laugh.

Since no one has the words to make her feel better, they try and get her to smile with their silly antics, even if it is through the tears. If this didn't break them all, it would only make them stronger and bring them all closer together.

Meanwhile, Teddy and Mark arrive at the second location they were directed to go to. They walk along a fence as Teddy digs dirt out of the way with her feet, trying to find the board to lift up, that will reveal the second item. She uses her cell phone as a light, reading a "Private Property" sign. "I'm pretty sure this is all kinds of illegal...digging holes on private property" She points out.

"Yeah well so is raping innocent women..." Mark replies, forgetting that Teddy doesn't know Jacks criminal record. "...If I found out he touched her I'm going to beat his ass so far into the ground..." he rants, having the hardest time controlling his temper. He clenches his fists and tries to steady his breathing, unable to get the thoughts of someone hurting Arizona out of his head.

"What?" She gasps in shock, suddenly quickening her pace. She gets on her knees, quickly feeling around. "...hurry up and help me" She panics, unable to imagine how her best friend would recover, if that happened to her.

"I found it...let's get the hell out of here..." Mark calls from a few feet away, lifting up the board and retrieving a phone with a fully charged battery, set up for two way communication so they wouldn't have to wait for one another to answer the phone if they call. Mikey had the other one, and would quickly alert them if he needed help. It was inside of a box that Mikey had buried, and carefully wrapped in plastic so it would not get wet from the rain. He left them a small handgun in the first location, loaded and ready to go. All of the things he left were in area's very close to the building. He had purchased and left them in places very close by, while going to the liquor store, or any other place his father had him go. He always moved very quickly, because he wanted to get back to Arizona and make sure she was okay.

After one more stop, they arrive at the abandoned building, parking in a darkened area.

**Arizona's POV**

I sit in the corner, curled up into a ball covering my face. While I can feel Mikey hovering over me protectively, I am still terrified that I could be about to get raped and maybe even killed. Even in all the months of being abused by Lisa, I have never felt as scared as I do at this moment. I close my eyes tightly, and more tears down my already tear streaked face. I try and think of Calliope and how it feels to be loved by her, because it's the most amazing feeling in the world. How whenever she holds me, I feel like nothing in this world can hurt me. The way she looks at me, like I'm the only person she see's.

I imagine our daughter will be just as beautiful as she is. She'll have the same beautiful brown eyes, the same dark and wavy hair, and will be just as caring, strong, loving, and compassionate as Calliope, when she grows up. I think about what it will be like to hold her for the first time, and how much of a wonderful experience it will be to raise a child with the women I love, because it's the most beautiful experience that a couple can share. I think about all the good things that I have to hold on to, because it gives me the will to live through this terrifying experience.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear the change in foot steps, followed by two sets of voices. I can't hear what they are saying, but my heart rate speeds up when I recognize the second voice as Lisa's.

"no...no..she's going to hurt me again" I cry, as my entire body begins to tremble in fear.

Mikey waits until Jack and Lisa exit this part of the building, before kneeling down on the floor in front of me.

He gently moves my arms out of the way, and lifts my chin up to force eye contact.

"She...she's the one who...who.." I trail off, as my bottom lip quivers.

"Shhhh I know. It's okay sweetheart..." he tries to calm me down. "..look..." He reaches over to his bag, showing me the gun. "...I've done a lot of stupid things in my life...shooting someone is NOT one of them. I've never owned a gun myself before...and never wanted to shoot anybody... but I will if I have to okay, I bought this to protect you. Anything to get you home and I know you barely know me, but I hope you can trust me. Do you trust me?"

When my eyes meet his, I see nothing but truth and determination.

"Why am I even here?" I ask. "...I want to go home."

His facial expression drops, as if he doesn't want to tell me the real reason I am here, afraid he might scare me even more.

"Please...just tell me the truth." I plead.

"Lisa hired my dad...to...take you so they could..." He trails off. When he notices the terrified look of recognition on my face, he quickly switches topics. "...but it's not going to happen okay? You're going to be out of here very soon and you'll never have to see either of them again. You do trust me, right?"

"Yes...b..but what about you?" I ask. Although I barely know him, I can't help but wonder what will happen to him once I am out of here, if I make it out alive. After having heard about his past and knowing he has no where to go, I do care what happens to him; because unlike his father, he hasn't called me a bitch, whore, slut, and any other name that has been thrown my way in the last three days. He has stopped his father from raping me, and taken punches that were directed at me. While I have taken some beatings, he has taken most of them.

He shakes his head. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Let's just worry about you, okay?"

Before I have a chance to respond, the door opens in the other room; followed by banging, which can only be described as this section of the building being boarded off so no one can get in or out. The door to the room that we are in, is kicked down. The sound of the door crashing onto the floor makes us both jump in surprise. My heart begins beating more rapidly when Lisa and Jack enter the room.

"Hello Arizona. Long time no see.." Lisa says with an evil grin. "...are you ready to come with me and behave yourself?"

"She's not going anywhere with you, either of you." Mikey defends.

"Real cute Mikey get the fuck out of the way!" Jack demands.

Mikey brings himself to stand in front of me, crossing his arms. "Leave her alone"

Jack laughs in his face before the two begin a fist fight, Mikey trying his hardest to keep them both away from me. Jack takes a swing at Mikey, who ducks his head down and tries to tackle him out of the way. The two end up off to the side, allowing Lisa to walk up to me and remove the hand cuffs. She pulls me up by my hair, trying to lead me out of the room kicking and screaming. When I reach out to grab the door way, she grabs my arm; violently yanking me back in her direction, before throwing me to the floor. My body jerks when she kicks my back with the side of her foot.

Jack enters and both of them drag me across the room, throwing me on the mattress. Lisa kneels down on the floor behind my head; holding my arms over my head, pinning them down on the mattress, while Jack straddles me, effectively pinning the lower half of my body down.

"Mikey!" I scream. "...help me please. Somebody help me." My cries for help are cut off my Lisa's hand covering my mouth.

Jack leans down, his face just inches from mine. "He can't save you. I'm going to fuck you and there's not a thing anyone can do about it."

His words cause me to freeze in place, a wave of nausea hitting me at the thought of what is about to happen. Lisa removes her hand from my mouth, when I stop trying to scream.

"p...please d...don't do this to me.." I plead quietly, tears running down the side of my face. "...please...why are you doing this to me?..."

"Shut up!.." Jack demands, slapping my face. "...just shut up bitch!"

Lisa keeps me in place while he lifts the white T-shirt over my head, leaving me in only my tank top and bra to cover the top half of my body. He pulls a knife out of his back pocket, cutting my tank top and bra, exposing the upper half of my body. He uses one hand to roughly squeeze my naked breasts, causing me to cry in pain; while he uses his other hand to undo his belt, and removes it.

"Please leave me alone" I cry.

"You know you want it" He taunts, sticking his hand down my panties.

"Please stop!" I scream.

He bunches the belt up, whipping me in the abdomen with it, causing me to sob harder. They flip me over so that I'm laying on my stomach. I scream for help as Lisa tries to shove my face into the mattress to cut off my cries. After a hard blow to the side of the head, I begin to feel myself slowly slip away. I'm caught between trying to use the little energy I have left to fight back, and letting myself slip away so I don't feel what's about to happen; as I feel him slide the sweat pants down my legs, followed by my panties.

_Mikey, where are you?_

_a few minutes earlier..._

**General POV**

Mark and Teddy have quietly crept through the dark, ending up on the side of the building. She found the note inside the bottle of apple juice, which would tell her exactly how to get to the part of the building they are in, saving her the time it would take to find it on her own. The two remain in place on the side of the building, peaking around the corner and waiting for Mikey's flashlight signal. The signal would alert them to call the police. Calling the police would involve strict instructions, because if Jack hears sirens and knows they are coming, Arizona would end up dead.

Mark brushes up behind her, startling her and causing her to jump in surprise.

"Sorry.." Mark whispers. "...just me"

"You scared the shit out of me!" She complains, playfully slapping his arm.

"Yeah, I couldn't tell by the way you jumped like that." He replies.

"Well forgive me for being a little freaked out...my best friend is in there and she could be...she's...are you freaked out? cause I know I am..." Teddy trails off, trying not to lose her battle with tears. She knows she has to stay strong if she's going to save her best friend.

Inside, Mikey gains back consciousness after having blacked out momentarily from having his head slammed into a wall. He hears Arizona's heartbreaking cries for help as she's being pinned down and having her clothes ripped off, leaving her naked and ashamed as she's pleading to be left alone. He reaches up to the window cil, pulling himself into a kneeling position. He reaches into his back pack, pulling out his flashlight. He quickly checks to make sure no one is looking before flashing the light three times off of a window on the building across the parking lot.

Teddy see's the signal. "Okay...there's the signal..." She flashes her own flashlight off the same window, signaling to Mikey that she's there and waiting. "...call the cops. Remember, no sirens or lights."

"Got it" Mark takes his phone out of his pocket, quickly directing the police to the location and giving strict instructions.

Mikey ditches the flashlight, grabbing his gun and stands up; not caring about the fact that his head is pounding, because he needs to help her. When he heads into the other room and around the corner, he see's his dad on top of Arizona, unbuttoning his pants.

"Get the fuck off of her!" He shouts, aiming the gun at his father.

"Mikey...p...please help me..." Arizona cries softly, barely awake. His heart breaks at the sight before him, her laying naked and terrified, being held down against her will. Trying to respect her privacy, he looks into her teary blue eyes from a few feet away, instead of looking at her half naked body.

Mikey lowers his voice to calm Arizona down. "It's going to be okay, I'm going to help you..." He shifts his gaze back to his dad, who laughs in his face. "...I'm not playing your sick games anymore. Leave her the fuck alone!" He grits through his teeth, willing his father to understand just how angry he is, and that he will shoot him if he has to.

Lisa slowly creeps away, sitting against a wall and staying in place when Mikey quickly points the gun in her direction. "Don't you dare move!"

"She wants it, the little whore" Jack laughs.

"Don't think I won't shoot you because I will.." Mikey snaps back. He takes big strides toward his dad, until the gun is just inches away from his head. "...I'm going to tell you one more time, and after that...I'm going to pull the trigger. Get...off...of...her...NOW!"

Jack slowly raises his hands in defense, getting off of Arizona and exposing the naked bottom half of her body. Mikey keeps the gun pointed at Jack, while approaching Arizona carefully so he doesn't startle her. He uses his free hand to help roll her over, as she violently shakes in fear and shame.

"I'm right here...it's okay..." Mikey speaks softly to her. He notices her trying to close her eyes, and is afraid she'll end up unconscious. "...hey...stay with me" he gently nudges her shoulder, causing her to open her eyes. He quickly searches around for clothes to cover her, while making sure Jack and Lisa stay put.

She tries to choke back her quiet cries and sniffles, as she tries to cover her naked front. Keeping Jack in place, aiming the gun at him, he reaches across the mattress for her panties and helps her put them on, followed by the sweat pants, without looking at her body parts or having to touch her too much, and watching Jack and Lisa's movements at the same time. He removes his hat, tossing it to the side and quickly takes off his oversized T-shirt leaving him in just a wife beater, exposing his tattoos and the many scars he still has from years of abuse. He drapes the shirt over the top half of her body, so that she is covered. He looks down at her, with a hand on her head, softly stroking it with his thumb. "..Shhh. They can't hurt you anymore..."

When he looks up again, Lisa has moved. He hovers over Arizona protectively; shielding her from further harm, and trying to keep her awake while he closely observes his surroundings.

Just as he's about to alert Teddy for help, a gun goes off.

**Teddy's POV**

Feeling more worried about Arizona as each second passes, I check the time on my cell phone that the call was made to the police. "They should be here by now what the hell is taking so long?" I complain.

The sound of a gun going off inside of the building, causes me to jump in surprise. Knowing that it isn't part of Mikey's plan, just yet; I quickly remove my ear rings, necklace and watch. Taking a hair elastic off my wrist, I tie my hair up, and hand everything else to Mark. "hold these"

I put the safety on the gun and use my belt as a holder.

"Wait...where are you going?" He asks, stuffing them in his back pocket.

"I'm going in there" I reply, rounding the corner. Going in without a signal was not part of the plan. But this is my best friend and I need to get to her.

"Teddy wait!" Mark panics, trying to grab my arm but missing. "Are you crazy?" he asks, trailing behind me.

I push the old door open in the back of the building to enter, immediately met with disgusting smells. "Well if I am, than you are too..." I cover my nose for a moment, navigating through the building. "...god this place is so disgusting!"

I slip on an empty 40 oz beer bottle stumbling backwards and Mark catches me, before I fall. "Easy there skippy...don't break a leg before we even get up there."

We quickly navigate the rest of the way through the building, ending up on the fourth floor. I count the number of doors, having memorized the directions Mikey left, for the fastest way to get to this part of the building. "It's right here.." I try and push the door open, hearing yelling coming from inside. "Shit...it's boarded shut."

"Alright we can do this.." Mark encourages, he grabs my arm and we take a step back. "...on the count of three...one...two..." I nod at him in determination. "...three!" He charges at the door to kick it down, while I run into it shoulder first.

The door comes crashing down and boards fly everywhere. Someone with a gun, hovering over Arizona gets spooked and points the gun at us. In return, I get spooked, taking the gun out of my belt until I realize that it's probably Mikey.

"Mikey? It's Teddy...don't shoot!"

He breathes a sigh of relief. It is then that I notice he has a gun shot wound in his arm. I shift my gaze to the left, where I see Lisa trying to shoot a gun that won't go off anymore. Mikey ties a hankerchief on his arm to stop the bleeding, yelling in pain.

"Teddy? Is that you Teddy?" Arizona cries softly, looking around in a confused state. I slowly approach the mattress, horrified at the conditions she's been forced to stay in. I kneel down on the mattress next to her while Mikey moves out of the way, exiting the room. At the sight of me, Arizona busts into tears.

"Shhh. It's okay. We're going to get you out of here. You made it through, you survived. You're going to be okay now." I tell her. I notice the shirt draped over the upper half of her body, and my heart breaks at how embarrassed she must feel, having been exposed like this.

Mark notices her condition, anger and rage appearing on his face immediately. I can tell he's about to totally lose it, and I let him. I let him because if he doesn't kick this guys ass then I will.

"You!" Mark shouts, pointing to the older man who I assume is Mikey's dad. He charges at him and slams him into a wall, grabbing his shirt tightly with both hands, before the guy even has time to react. "...you stupid son of a bitch! What did you do to her?" he shouts. "...what did you do to her?"

He laughs in Mark's face. "Oh please! she was begging for it!"

His response was a huge mistake on his part, as Mark throws him onto the ground. He pins him down, blocking the mans arms with one hand and swinging away with the other. The two start brawling, Mark swinging away as hard and fast as he can.

"Why do you hurt innocent women? Does it make you feel like more of a man?" Mark shouts. he takes another swing, causing Jack to yell in pain. "..you piece of shit!"

He eventually drags him up, throwing him into a wall. When Jack bounces back at Mark, he whips him back down onto the ground, after kneeing him where it hurts. The two begin battling once again, Mark unable to control his anger and rage.

"She wanted it!" Jack taunts.

"You...sick...son...of a...bitch" Mark screams at him in between punches.

Jack continues taunting Mark, calling Arizona names, saying she wanted it, and trying to justify his actions. Mark continues to lose all self control, hiding the tears he wants to cry for her, and replacing them with anger.

Mikey enters the room. "Teddy!" he warns. I turn my head to the side slightly to see Lisa, trying to sneak off and out of the room.

"Oh hell no!" I exclaim. I stick my leg out, successfully tripping her. "...I don't think so."

She lands face first on the hard wood floor.

Mikey tosses a black sweatshirt on the mattress for me and tackles Lisa to the ground once she tries to get up and make an escape, yelling in pain from the small bullet wound in his arm.

"Mikey!" I shout, catching his attention, when I realize he returned to the room without his gun. I take the gun back out of my belt, sliding it across the floor towards him. He grabs it, standing up while unlocking the safety and points it down at her so she stays in place.

The commotion causes Arizona to whimper a little bit, as she shakes in fear.

"It's okay...shhh..." I try and soothe her. I carefully lift the upper half of her body to slide the sweatshirt under her. Once I get both of her arms through and zip it up, Mark leaves Mikey's dad on the floor, rolling around and holding his face and other body parts. He rushes to Arizona's other side. I give Mark a warning look, signaling that she should go to the hospital.

She slowly turns her head to the side. "Mark?" She whispers.

He reaches out, softly stroking her cheek. "I'm here. Let's get you out of here and to the hospital okay?"

"I want to go home..." She cries. "..where's Calliope. I need to see her."

I help him carefully take her in his arms, cradling her. When I notice her head move a little, I gently move it so it is secure and resting on his shoulder, as her arms wrap around his neck. Mark moves his head slightly, placing a gentle kiss on her head. "I know, but we have to make sure you're taken care of. Callie will be waiting for you, okay?"

"okay" She replies weakly.

The cops enter the room, guns pointed at all of us, until they recognize Mark and I.

"Young man, drop the gun!" One warns Mikey. Who slowly lowers the gun to the ground and out of the way, wincing in pain as blood drips down his arm.

"Well look who it is" Another officer says, approaching Mikey's dad and cuffing him. "...we been looking for you for a long time."

"Why are you arresting me?" He shouts. "...arrest him, he did this to me!" he complains, with a bloody nose. The officer doesn't respond to him, as he pats him down, checking his pockets for weapons.

Another officer cuffs Lisa, probably recognizing who she is from Callie's description of her. Callie had told the police that she had a feeling Lisa was in on this, and that she wasn't supposed to be anywhere near Arizona.

Arizona begins to tremble in Marks arms. "Please get me out of here"

He ignores the police officers request to wait for the EMT's, knowing that she needs to get out of this building. He lifts her up and gives the officers a look of warning, causing them to back off. Mikey and a police officer follow us downstairs.

I pull my car closer to the building, opening the trunk so Mark can sit down with her while we wait for the ambulance. He reminds her that she is going to be okay, that she is safe now; he talks to her, and tries to keep her awake and alert.

Mikey puts his own pain aside, to hold her hand and comfort her while we wait. I have no idea who he is, but I'll always know him as the young man who saved my best friends life.

"Mark..." Arizona says softly.

"What is it sweetie?" He asks, thinking something is wrong with her.

"Umm...your nose.." She replies.

"Dude you totally kicked his ass and all you got was a small nose bleed" Mikey points out.

"Of course I kicked his ass...I'd kick anyone's ass for her." Mark says, looking down at Arizona.

"My hero" She teases him.

Mikey nods at him. "Good man...good man. The jackass deserved it."

I pull Mikey aside for a minute, so Mark and Arizona can't hear us.

"Did he...I need to know so I can...did he rape her?" I ask. "..please tell me he didn't.."

Mikey shakes his head. "No...he tried twice but I stopped it. Just now, I stopped it...the other night, I was in the bathroom at the hotel and I heard her screaming. I came out and he was on top of her, trying to take her clothes off. I pulled him off of her and got into a fist fight with him trying to keep him away from her, until he passed out drunk...and I stayed awake all night so he wouldn't come near her. He...touched her but never raped her..." When he notices my facial expression, he adds "... I assure you...she did _not_ get raped."

I send a quick text to Addison.

_We got her back. Meet us at the hosp. Have Meredith meet the ambulance. -T_

We head back over to Mark and Arizona.

Other police officers escort Lisa and Jack out of the building. Mikey keeps his focus on comforting Arizona, instead of his father as he's being thrown in the back of a cop car.

His plan didn't go exactly as we had hoped, but she made it out alive.

An officer runs over to us and calls for two ambulances, one for Mikey who is losing blood and one for Arizona who could end up with a concussion, among other injuries that remain unknown to us at this point.

She's been gone nearly 72 hours and none of us have any idea what she has been through.

_This is going to be a long night..._

_A/N: Hospital scene in next chapter, it will pick up around the time they arrive there. Thanks for reading, even though it was a hard read. Up next...Callie and Arizona reunite. Mikey talks to the cops after the removal of the bullet...Callie meets Mikey. Better stuff that's not as crazy as this._


	25. Chapter 25

**Teddy's POV**

After keeping Arizona awake for a few more minutes, the ambulances finally arrive. Her state of off and on confusion accompanied with slipping in and out of consciousness, has me worried to say the least. Still laying in Mark's arms, she reaches out and gently grabs my arm as I turn to walk away. A silent plea that she doesn't want to be alone.

When Mark's eyes meet mine, he reaches out for me to hand him the keys to my car. "You should stay with her..." He looks down at his shirt, which she had previously thrown up on. "...Ican take the car and meet you there...once I change into scrubs I'll come find you."

He helps get her into the ambulance before heading back to the car. After the second ambulance leaves, he follows behind it on route to the hospital.

She slowly thrashes her head back and fourth, trying to keep her eyes open. "Teddy?"

I take her hand and gently turn her head in my direction. "I'm right here...try and stay awake for me, okay? Can you do that?" I try and keep my voice calm, even though I'm not feeling calm at all.

"m...my head hurts..."She closes her eyes for a moment before forcing them back open. "Where's Calliope?"

"She's with Addison. You'll see her very soon. I promise..." She turns her head to the side slightly, looking around. It is then that I notice a small spot blood in her hair. I brush some of her hair out of the way to get a closer look, and she cries. "...can you tell me what happened to your head?.."

Looking momentarily confused, her eyes fill with tears before she speaks. "He hit me with something...I think.."

When the ambulance pulls up, Meredith and Derek are ready and waiting for Arizona, while Cristina, Bailey and Owen are waiting for Mikey.Once we get her into an empty room, Derek begins examining her before quickly exiting the room to set up for a head CT, while I assess the rest of her injuries that are visible without having to remove clothing.

Lexie enters the room, out of breath. "Is...is she okay? What happened? What can I do to help?"

"Where is she?..." Arizona asks, looking up at me with teary eyes. I sense her discomfort with all of the commotion. "...I need to see her. Please.." she pleads. If the tone in her voice is any indication of how scared she still is, even though she is out of there, I'd say she's completely terrified to no end.

I accept the supplies Lexie has handed me. "Go find Callie..." I lower my voice. "...prepare her for what she's about to see and do not let anyone else know what is going on just yet. Please try and keep Callie calm..."

Lexie nods "No problem...I'll be right back..." She looks down at Arizona "...I'll be back soon okay? I'm going to find Callie for you, it's going to be okay."

From what I can see; without removing any articles of clothing, she has a black eye, bruises on her neck from being grabbed and a few cuts on her head and face and a busted lip. With any other patient, it would be easier for me to keep my emotions in check and stay disconnected, while being the best at doing my job. Arizona is my best friend, and it's hard to see her like this.

Lexie exits the room, leaving Meredith and I to check the rest of her injuries. The door opens, followed by th sounds of Mark in the middle of a sentence. "...Uh I wouldn't go in there.."

We both turn towards the door to see the chief trying to enter.

"Get out!" We both snap. Mark directs him back into the hall way to explain the situation, and closes the door behind them. After hearing about her traumatic experience of nearly being raped, it is clear that she doesn't want people seeing her without clothes on. Even with clothes on, she may feel anxious with too many people in the room, especially men.

When I inch her shirt up, I notice she has bruised ribs on the right side. As careful as I try to be, she winces in pain when I try and examine the area. Along with bruised ribs is a large red mark forming across her abdomen.

Meredith notices the large welt forming on her stomach, and tries her hardest to keep her emotions in check "Uh...what else can I do to help?" she asks, while treating a cut on her head.

I look down at Arizona "..I'm going to have you sit up for a minute okay?" when I turn back to Meredith, I realize she is still waiting for an answer. "...um...yeah, we have to get her to sit up. Stand in front of her and make sure she doesn't fall."

Once we help her into a sitting position, Meredith stands in front of her, holding her until she is able to maintain her balance. Lifting the sweatshirt up, I notice a bruise beginning to form in the middle of her back on the left side. Her breathing sounds okay, but it's not hard to tell she's in a lot of pain and extremely uncomfortable.

After noticing burns on her upper back and sides, I unsuccessfully try and stop the sharp intake of breath, so I don't scare her.

"w...what's wrong?" She asks.

"Arizona I know it might be hard but can you try and remember what you got burnt with?"

"I don't remember..." She responds after a minute. "...maybe a cigarette...I'm not sure..."

Either she honestly doesn't remember or she is trying to block it out. Either way, it's not looking good and she needs to have these treated before they become infected.

Meredith holds one of her hands while leaning forward to get a glance at her back and sides. Her eyes go wide momentarily before she keeps her facial expression in check and returning to the front of Arizona to calm her down.

"Stay with her for a second.." I tell Meredith. I poke my head outside the door. "...Mark, we need you..."

She cries in pain while Mark treats the burns. Meredith and I remain on either side of her, holding her hands for comfort. When he treats the large cut on her arm, we remain in place, comforting her the best that we can.

**Callie's POV**

In a rush to get to Arizona, I barely hear Lexie's ramble as she's following closely behind me with Addison. All I can focus on is the fact that I need to be with her. It's been three days, long days and lonely nights without her. Three days since I last looked into her gorgeous blue eyes, heard her infectious laugh or seen that adorable dimpled smile of hers.

When I enter the exam room, I am able to figure out immediately that Lexie was trying to warn me of the state that she is in. A bruise under one of her eyes, cuts on her face and lip, bruises on her neck. She is weak, fragile, and completely terrified. She bursts into tears as soon as she see's me. Meredith steps out of the way and releases her hold on Arizona's hand, allowing me to get close to her. Mark is loosely holding her, trying to comfort her, until he see's me, and moves out of the way so I can get to her.

"Do we all have to be in here?" Teddy asks as Addison and Lexie enter.

"Why don't we go see...if Derek is ready for her..." Meredith suggests, signaling to the other four that we need a minute alone.

The five of them exit the room, giving us a moment alone. Not knowing the extent of her injuries, I gently wrap my arms around her, not wanting to hurt her. She grips my shirt in the back with one hand, as she sobs in my arms.

I rest my lips on the top of her head, placing gentle kisses there. "Shhhh I'm here now...I've got you..." I bring one of my hands to her cheek, gently stroking with my thumb it as I hold it against my chest. "...I missed you so much."

"He...he...almost raped me" She chokes out through sobs.

I instantly stiffen at her words. Not only was I not expecting her to tell me anything right away; the thought of someone else touching her accompanied with the fact that it was against her will and has traumatized her, causes me to become nauseated. What I'd really like to do right now is scream and cry about what I'd like done to this man for hurting her, but I know that is not what she needs. She needs me to hold her and tell her how much I love her, and that I'm here for her. That I'll be here for her always, and get her through this.

"It was...awful. I was so scared..." She cries. "...he...pointed a gun at me and told me to take my clothes off, and then ...touched me, he had his hands all over me, I begged him to stop but he wouldn't, he just kept beating me...and...he tried to rape me twice. He told me...he was going to kill me and all I could think about was you...and how we would never get to live the rest of our lives together..."

I hold her for a few minutes until her crying subsides, whispering soothing words in her ear. When she stops crying, I gently rub her lower back while she listens to the sound of my heart beat.

When I release my hold on her, I cup her face with both my hands while looking into her teary blue eyes. "You're going to be okay baby. I'm going to get you through this okay?" She nods sadly, as I tuck stray hairs behind her ear. "...you'll _never_ be alone. I'm going to be right by your side...through it all. I know it doesn't feel like it right now, but you _will_ be okay. You have been my strength, through a lot of things...and now it's my turn to be strong for you."

By the time I am done responding to her, I am also in tears. The mere thought of anyone hurting her, breaks my heart into a million pieces. It is a feeling I thought I'd never have to deal with again, once we left Boston. She deserves to be treated with nothing but love and respect. A soft knock at the door, causes her to wipe the tears off of her face as she tries to compose herself.

Meredith pokes her head in the door. "uh...Derek is ready for her"

While I am still un aware of the majority of her physical injuries, I trust that she is in good hands. Leaving her is the last thing I want to do right now, but I know that I have to so that she can get the care that she needs without me being in the way. There is also the fact that I need to cry a lot more, and don't want to further upset her by crying in front of her.

"She'll be ready in a minute..." I reply. Meredith nods and exits the room.

I gently kiss her forehead, before pulling back to look her in the eyes. "I'll be waiting for you when you're done okay?"

"Do you think I'll have to stay here?" She asks. "...I hope not. I want to go home."

"That's up to Derek. But if you do stay, you won't be alone...I'll stay with you."

"But you'll be uncomfortable..." She whines. She looks down and a single tear rolls down her cheek.

She's right. I would be uncomfortable sleeping in a chair, but I would be less comfortable and wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was at home and left her here alone. There is no way I would leave her here alone after everything that's happened to her.

I take her hands in mine. "Look at me..." when she looks up, I wipe the tear away. "...I will be just fine, don't worry about me...let's get you taken care of first and we'll go from there."

After knocking twice, Teddy enters with a wheel chair. Meredith and Derek linger in the door way, shooing curious residents and interns away and patiently waiting as Teddy and I help her off the table and into the chair.

While Meredith and Derek wheel her away, I turn to Teddy for answers.

"She has some bruised ribs. I don't think anything is broken, but I'm going to order some scans just to be sure. Other than that...I also know that she hasn't had very much to eat or drink, the very little she's had was just enough to keep her going so she'll need lots of fluids...she may be able to go home tonight, but we just want to take all the necessary steps to make sure there's nothing major going on. She also had a cut on her arm which Mark took care of...um...several small burns on her back and sides, they didn't look infected but he took care of those too. "

"Please take good care of her..." I plead.

"I promise you that we'll take good care of her. Meredith and I will update you as soon as we know anything.."

When Teddy leaves, Mark, Lexie and Addison head to the waiting room with me.

**General POV**

After doing her part in taking care of Arizona's medical needs, Meredith heads outside to get some fresh air. She finds Alex sitting outside, and takes a seat on the bench beside him. She had called him to tell him that Arizona was found, but didn't expect him to show up here. She also knows that he has been blaming himself, because he had been the one who paged Arizona to come back into the hospital, the night that she was taken.

During her time here, she had been one of the only ones that made him feel better about his abilities as a doctor, and who he is as a person.

Meredith studies his facial expression, unable to read it. While she can't figure out exactly what he is thinking, it's plain to see that he's very deep in thought.

"Hey..." She says softly. He ignores her presence and stares straight ahead. "...what...uh...are you doing here?.."

He releases a deep sigh, still not making eye contact. "I came as soon as you called.."

"...Alex, she's going to be fine you know..."

"Is she?..." He interrupts coldly. Not knowing how to respond, she waits and gives him a minute to gather his thoughts. "...Sloan told me how...beat up she is and I..." he trails off. His mouth hangs open for a minute before he shakes his head, unable to form words.

"You can't blame yourself for this" Meredith replies.

"I'm the one that paged her!" He snaps. He stands up and begins pacing in front of the bench, trying to keep his temper in check. "...If I didn't page her, she wouldn't have been here and none of..." he waves his hands angrily. "...this would have happened because she wouldn't have been here. She would have been at home."

"Your a resident Alex, and she's your attending...you paged her because she was needed. You did what you were supposed to do..." he continues pacing, until she gets off the bench and stops him. "...look, I think most of us have tried to find a way to take the blame...it wasn't anyone's fault except for the man that did this. Derek, Teddy, Callie...and even Addison...are all blaming themselves. All of you blaming yourselves isn't going to help her at all...it's just not going to do anyone any good, especially Arizona.."

"Maybe your right...but I would like to kick that guys ass" He replies angrily.

"I did that already..." Says Mark, as he approaches the two. "...what are you doing out here?"

"Wait..you..." Alex trails off.

"I did..." Mark says with no regret, while nodding. "...right before he got arrested."

Alex gives him a manly pat on the shoulder as he walks past him. "Good, one less ass I have to kick."

Mark and Alex, who are a lot alike in some ways but don't always see eye to eye, have this one thing in common in which they will always agree on. They both feel protective of her because of her past and have grown quite fond of her in her time here.

When Alex heads inside, Mark and Meredith are left outside.

"Did you tell Torres what's going on yet?" Mark asks.

"No...Teddy and Derek were going to...I just...came out here for a minute and he was out here so.."

Cristina appears, out of breath. "Have you seen Derek?..."

"Did you page him?" Meredith asks.

"Not yet...I knew he was with Arizona and I figured you would know where he is...but any way...It's Mikey Davis...he needs a head CT..."

Meredith looks confused. "I thought he needed a bullet removed?"

"The bullet is out, everything went well...we got him into a room and he was fine until he started seizing..."

Inside, Derek and Teddy approach the waiting area where Callie is half asleep with her head resting on Addison's shoulder. Lexie is two seats over from Addison nervously bouncing her leg up and down.

Derek senses the look of worry on Addison's face. She's worried about having to wake Callie up, to have to give her bad news because they've all assumed the worst.

"Wake her up..." Derek tells Addison kindly. When she gives him a questioning look, he tilts his head to the side a little, giving her a small smile. "...trust me. She'll want to hear this. This is better news than we expected."

**Callie's POV**

I hear bits and pieces of what is happening around me, in my semi-asleep state. After crying for what seemed like forever, I rested my head on Addison's shoulder; trying to get some form of rest, which was a little easier knowing that she was in good hands.

Addison gently shakes my shoulder. "Callie...wake up.."

I bring my head up, wiping the sleep from my eyes. "Huh...what?..." When my eyes adjust to the light I see Derek and Teddy standing in front of me. "...is she okay? please tell me she's okay...I can't...I..."

Derek places a hand on my shoulder to stop my rambling. "She's going to be just fine.." He assures me with a generous smile. "...she does have a mild concussion but there is no brain bleed or any other cause for concern at this time. Dr. Altman made a good call, getting her here by ambulance quickly and keeping her awake. She's awake and alert, she remembers _some_ details...there's really no need to worry. She's going to need a lot of rest, and she'll have to take it easy for about a week or two...possibly a little longer than that. There is really no time line on recovering from concussions so you will need to keep a close eye on her. In the meantime...I'll give you a list of things to watch for, with her discharge papers, so if anything comes up...just bring her back in and have me paged.."

"Discharge papers?" I ask in confusion. Not knowing what she's been through the last three days, I had been assuming the worst."...I can take her home?"

He smiles and nods. "You can take her home...please make sure she rests a lot, that's going to be very important. Do not let her tell you she's fine after a few days, because I know she will."...we both laugh at his comment, knowing how stubborn she can be. "...just have her take it easy, keep an eye on how she's maintaining her balance, watch for excessive vomiting. She may still vomit a little tonight, but if it keeps happening let me know. Tonight, if you can...wake her up at least once to check on her. I know she is exhausted and needs sleep but I just want to make sure this isn't going to get worse. There's no reason to believe that it would, but it's just a precaution. Like I said...Dr. Altman did what she was supposed to do, which was keep her awake. Now that she's been kept awake, it looks like she's going to be fine."

"Okay.." I turn to Teddy. "But...what about...?"

"Her ribs are not broken. She does have a slight fever and I think she's catching a cold but that's to be expected with the conditions she was in. I paged someone else from ortho for her shoulder and wrist, because she was in a lot of pain...her arm has been put in a sling and her wrist is sprained and wrapped up, but nothing is broken. She will be sent home with pain meds. She also has a cut on her left arm...Mark did the best he could with the stitches...she'll probably need antibiotics just to be safe. The burns are not infected, they've been treated and she will have ointment to help them heal."

"I can really take her home?" I ask.

Teddy looks to Derek for answers and hesitates. It seems as if maybe they didn't make this decision lightly.

Derek takes the seat next to me and speaks very softly. "She's been through... a lot the last few days. I don't know all the details but I can tell she's traumatized and I think at this point, with no major cause for concern...it would be best for her to be able to sleep in her own room, in familiar surroundings..." he shakes his head slightly. "...keeping her here at this point would probably agitate her even more. I just need for you to watch her very closely...if it's too much on you I can.."

I shake my head. "Thank you, but I just want to take her home. I can take care of her...I just wanted to make sure."

"We wouldn't have given the okay for her to go home if we thought..." Teddy trails off. "...if it wasn't the right choice. She's very emotionally fragile and wants to go home... there's no real reason to keep her here and I think she would rest better if she was in her own bed."

"Where is she any way?" I ask, looking around in confusion.

"She's...with Karev" Derek replies.

"Why is she with Karev?" Addison asks.

I raise a brow in confusion. "Wait...when did he get here?"

"He took her to get something to drink..." Teddy replies. "...he came in to see her and she was thirsty so he took her to get something and then he's going to being her to you. They should be here any minute."

"He...came in asking questions while I was giving her a head CT.." Derek adds.

Meredith appears. "Derek, you should come take a look at this... it's Mikey's head CT..."

He turns to me, handing me papers. "I think we're all set, here's the discharge papers...don't hesitate to bring her back in if something concerns you."

"Thank you Derek" I reply.

He nods and smiles. When Meredith and Derek leave, Mark appears. "How is she?"

"Um...why are you in scrubs?" I ask.

Teddy and Mark share an awkward look.

"Your girlfriend threw up on me..." He replies with a teasing smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm sorry..." I burst into tears. He rushes to my side, and takes the seat next to me.

He wraps his arms around me, trying to comfort me. "It's okay Torres. It's really not a big deal. Don't apologize to me for that okay...I got her out of there and I don't regret it at all. I'd do it again if I had to."

"She fell apart in my arms Mark, you should have seen how sad and traumatized she was. She's a mess. How is she ever going to get through this? After everything that she's been through...how is she ever going to be okay?" I sob into his shoulder.

Still sitting beside me, Addison places a hand on my back for comfort.

"She's strong, she's gunna be okay. It will take some time but we'll all get her through it." He assures me.

"He's right, it will take time...but she _will_ get through it Callie" Addison says.

"Calliope what's wrong?"

I quickly wipe the tears away, lifting my head up as Alex wheels Arizona over to us. Once she is close enough, I take her hand in mine and place a kiss on the back of it. "Nothing...I'm just having a moment. Are you ready to go home?"

She nods. Alex moves the wheelchair back a little bit while Mark helps me up. Alex hands me a bag with more papers, some articles of clothing and her meds.

"Mark do you have the keys?" Teddy asks. He hands her the keys. "...I'll get the car and meet you out front..." She call over her shoulder.

Addison and Alex say their goodbye's and Mark stays behind to help me get her into the car.

Once I get her door shut, Mark hugs me goodbye.

When we break from the hug he looks me in the eyes. "Did she...tell you what happened?" He asks.

"She did but...I have a feeling she's going to shut down on me.." I reply sadly.

When I shift my gaze down to the ground, he tilts my chin up.

"She needs _you_...don't let her..." He says. "...oh...I talked to the chief before he left. He said you could come in tomorrow morning and talk to him about taking time off to be with her..."

"I can't leave her alo..."

Before I even finish my sentence, he calms my fears. "You didn't let me finish.." He teases, with a smile. "...since I have some time in the morning, I'll come by and sit with her while you take care of everything."

"Thank you so much.." I sigh in relief.

Teddy rolls down the window. "Let's go!" She demands teasingly.

Mark gives me another hug, kissing the top of my head. "Get some rest, take good care of your girl. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Mark"

**Arizona's POV**

Other than feeling an intense amount of pain, I feel disgusting. He had his hands on me, and touched me in an intimate way. A way that no one else other than Calliope should ever do**, **and now, I don't want to be touched or seen naked at all. I have been made to feel ashamed and uncomfortable with my own body. No matter how hard I try, I cannot block out images of him with his hands all over my body. While I don't have anything in my stomach to throw up, I constantly feel like I need to.

After helping me out of the car and into the house, Calliope guides me down the hall way into our bedroom. I see a mess of used tissues everywhere, from the many tears she cried. I begin to feel in secure when I notice that two people have been sleeping in _our_ bed.It is not that I don't like Mark, because I do. I just don't feel comfortable with him being in our bed with her.

She notices the uncomfortable look on my face and quickly begins fixing the bed and throwing away tissues. "Addison...stayed with me..." she then begins taking the sheets off the bed. "...I need to change the sheets any way so they are nice and clean for you...I will do that quickly and then we'll get you into bed...do you want to lay down?"

I shake my head no, nervously playing with the zipper on the sweatshirt.

She slowly approaches me, placing a hand on my cheek and giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"What do you want to do?..." She asks. "...I just want you to be comfortable. What can I do for you?"

"..I...I know I just had all of my cuts treated but..." I look down at the ground, feeling embarrassed. "...I feel dirty.."

"Hey..." She gently tilts my chin up, forcing eye contact. "...you can take a bath. Whatever you want okay? I'll go fill up the bath for you and then once you get cleaned off, I'll re-apply the cream on the burns and we'll get some pain killers in you and put you to bed okay?"

I nod and she exits the room. A few minutes later I slowly and shakily make my way into the bathroom. Once she has the tub filled up, she helps me remove my arm from the sling. She tries to help me remove my clothes, after noticing that I am having a hard time doing it on my own.

When I tense, she senses my discomfort and takes a step back. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry..." I burst into tears.

She takes a hesitant step forward and tucks stray hairs behind my ear. "Hey...it's okay, it's okay. I'll give you some privacy and you can call for me if you need me okay?"

I nod, sniffling and wiping tears from my eyes. She rests her lips on my forehead, placing a gentle kiss there. "I love you...I'll be right outside the door if you need me."

When she exits the bathroom, I remove my clothes with my non injured hand, wanting to cry in pain the whole time. I throw the panties I was wearing into the trash, never wanting to see them again. I'll have enough painful reminders of this, through memories and the marks on my body.

I turn around, looking at the upper half of my body in the mirror. The bruises on my breasts, the bruise on my chest and another on my ribs from being punched. The skin on my neck is purple in some areas, his thumb prints in bruises where he grabbed me. A body that had once healed from abuse, is once again covered with a reminder of more abuse that I have suffered through.

Easing myself into the warm water, I slowly sit down, careful not to get the bandages on my arm wet. As much as I don't want my naked body to be seen, because I am now ashamed of it, I am too weak to do this on my own. I bring my knees up to my chest with one arm and begin sobbing and shaking.

At the sound of my sobs, Callie cautiously enters the bathroom. I quickly scramble to cover myself, crying in pain caused by my quick movements.

She quickly shifts her gaze away from me, trying to respect my privacy. "I..I'm sorry. I..." She holds up pajamas, placing them on the bathroom counter. "..I brought you some pajamas...they're actually mine but I figured they would be looser and more comfortable for you..." still looking away from me, she shuffles over to the small bathroom closet, pulling out a towel and face cloth. She places the towel on the floor next to the tub and hands me the face cloth.

Not wanting her to feel like she can't look at me, I grab her hand. She slowly averts her gaze back to me, trying not to look horrified when she see's all of the bruises.

"He...put me in the bathtub...and touched me..." I cry. "...he washed me, and had his hands all over me..it made me feel used, and...disgusting..."

She kneels down on the towel, keeping her eyes on my face instead of my body. She brings my hand to her lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it. "I understand if being touched bothers you.."

"You're my girlfriend...my wonderful, gentle, loving and amazing girlfriend..." I sob. "...I...It...I shouldn't feel uncomfortable with you touching me...why do I have to feel this way?" I hang my head in embarrassment once again. "...I can't even wash my own hair, or get dressed...I can't even do anything for myself and I'm the one that should be taking care of you, because you're pregnant..."

"baby...please look at me.." She says softly. When I pick my head up, I am met with a pair of teary but loving brown eyes. "...I love you, I love you more than anything in this world...and I'm going to do whatever I can for you. I will always take care of you whether I'm pregnant or not...now, I won't touch you if you don't want me to but please...please let me at least help you wash your hair okay? I will let you wash your body if you feel uncomfortable with being touched. I promise I won't touch you if you don't want me to."

After gently washing my face, careful not to hurt my bruise or cuts, she supports the back of my neck with one hand, using the other to wash my hair, after wetting it by pouring water out of a cup.

"I'm going to stay in here with you, but I won't look if you don't want me to..." She tells me. "...I'm just afraid you'll slip while getting out of the tub, or get dizzy and fall over..."

I start crying at the level of care and concern in her voice. "..Thank you for taking care of me, I love you.."

"I love you too, beautiful"

"I...I don't feel beautiful"

She reaches out, placing a hand on my cheek. "You will _always_ be beautiful to me.." She leans forward, kissing the side of my mouth to avoid the cut on my lip. "...I'll turn around while you wash up okay?"

I nod sadly. She sticks to her word and faces the other way while I wash my body. She opens the closet again, getting some towels and placing them down on the floor in front of the tub. I scrub too hard, wishing I could wash it all away. All the fear, shame, worthlessness. The feelings I once recovered from, and have to face all over again.

Feeling my fever return, I begin to shake violently. While I don't want to be seen naked, I really need help.

"Calliope.."

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"I need your help..." When she turns around, she tries to keep her eyes anywhere but on my body. "...you...you can look...I can't um..I..I don't feel good...I'm dizzy and shaky..."

"Come here.." she says softly. She takes my hand, helping me into a standing position. She helps me step over the tub and onto the towels. "..let's get you dried off okay..." she wraps a large towel around me, hugging me to keep me warm, and not worrying about the fact that I've soaked her clothes. "...I'll help you get some clothes on and we'll get you into bed."

I pull away, pulling a hand out of the towel and covering my mouth.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Um...I...feel..." I walk over to the toilet, lifting up the lid. She rushes to my side, holding my clean hair out of the way; because I can't bend over too much, my throw up ends up on the toilet seat and all over the floor beside it.

"It's okay sweetie, I'll clean it up, let's get you into bed first okay?"

Being the amazing person that she is, she continues to take care of me by first helping me dry off. Then she carefully applies ointment to my burns and cuts and helps me get dressed, before drying and carefully brushing my hair. While she cleans up the throw up so I can use the bathroom before bed, I brush my teeth before putting my arm back into the sling.

After all of that, we go into the kitchen. While I didn't want to eat, I knew I had to so that I could take something for the pain. She made sure I ate, and took all necessary medication.

Placing a hand on my lower back and holding one of my hands, she helps me keep my balance as I take slow and careful steps into the bedroom where she has put clean sheets on the bed. Still holding my hand, she pulls the covers down on my side and helps me into bed. "I put the clean sheets in the dryer for a few minutes so they would be nice and warm for you..."

She tucks me into warm and comfortable sheets, putting another pillow under my head and leaving a glass of cold water on my nightstand.

"Do you need anything else babe?" She asks.

"Will you lie with me and hold me?"

"Of course I will..I just have to shower..I'll be quick I promise."

She finishes tucking me in before she leaves. Ten minutes later she returns dressed and ready for bed. Getting into bed beside me, she helps me turn on to my side. Luckily the arm that is hurt is not the arm I would have to lay on, same thing with my ribs.

"Are you sure you can lay like this? Is it uncomfortable for you?" She asks.

"I'm fine...I just need you to hold me..." I plead. Three days of not being in her arms, felt like a life time.

She adjusts the covers around us, snuggling up to my back as close as she can, her small baby bump in between us.

"I missed you so much. I'm so glad you're home" She leans down kissing my cheek a few times before resting her head on the same pillow, staying as close as possible to me. She carefully wraps an arm around me.

"me too, me too. I was so afraid I'd never see you again.."

Instead of asking questions about what happened, she whispers soothing words in my ear. She tells me how much she loves me, how beautiful I am, and that I mean everything to her, that I am everything she's ever needed and more. All of the things I've longed to hear again, the things I missed the most and feared that I would no longer get to experience.

"I love you baby. Goodnight."

"I love you too Calliope, _so_ much"

After three sleepless nights, I rest safely in the arms of my Calliope; who would _never_ hurt me, who holds me when I cry, takes care of me, and most of all, _truly_ loves me. Being with her is always a reminder that not everyone in this world is like Lisa and Louis, or even Jack. With her, I am reminded that I _don't_ deserve to be treated badly. With her, I am treated with nothing but love and respect.

As hard as this is going to be, I have to keep believing that her love for me will be enough to see me through, to better days.

I am unable to sleep, and she sings softly to me. The sound of her voice soothes me, as I began to feel myself enter a peacefully sleepy state, hoping that whatever dreams may come my way, are not bad ones, but knowing she is here with me to chase away my fears.

_A/N: Sorry for the wait...this chapter turned out really long because I re-arranged some things. Figuring she had been through enough, I made it so that she could go home instead of having to stay in the hospital. The next chapter will go along with this one and tie up the loose ends. There will be more of Mikey and Callie will meet him. The next parts of this story focuses on her recovery. It will also be some what of a test for how strong their relationship is, while Callie helps her through. Once again, thanks to all who review...they keep me motivated and when life doesn't get in the way, lead to quicker updates. _


	26. Chapter 26 Part 1

_1:45 am..._

**Arizona's POV**

Unable to keep the nightmare's away, I lay awake wrapped in her arms while she is still asleep. Every time I close my eyes, I see his face. I see his hands all over me, his fist heading towards me, the anger in his eyes. I hear the names he called me, because he never once used my real name. Not wanting to wake her up, I cry alone in silence, trying to keep myself from trembling. When I feel the bed shift beside me, I release a sigh of frustration. I'm frustrated with myself for waking her up, because I know she needs rest. Frustrated at myself for not being able to sleep without nightmare's.

"What's wrong baby?.." She asks, feeling me shaking in her arms. "...you're shaking..are you okay?"

"I'm...fine..." I reply, trying to hide the sadness in my voice. "...I'm okay. Go back to sleep."

"You're not fine...please talk to me..." She pleads. She reaches over to the light on her side of the bed, turning it on. Before she returns to her previous position, I carefully roll over so that I'm on my back. When she notices the streaks on my face from tears, she uses a tissue to gently dab them away, before feeling my forehead. "...you feel a little warm. Let me check your temperature..." after checking my temperature, she squints from the light, trying to read the number. "...it's still a little high...I'll go get you some medicine and see if we can get that down..."

When she starts to get out of bed I suddenly burst into tears, causing her to quickly reach over for a box of tissues and return to her spot in the bed beside me instead of getting up.

She wipes the tears away "Shhh. Please don't cry.."

"I'm sorry for waking you up...I'm such a mess and I'm sorry..."

She shakes her head, bringing a hand to my face, softly rubbing my cheek. "Don't apologize to me for _anything_ okay? None of this is your fault."

I shake my head, sniffling. "You should be getting rest though..."

"Please stop.." She says softly. "...this isn't about me. This is about you, and making sure you are taken care of and comfortable. Please tell me what's wrong so I can help you and take care of you."

"I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see _him_. I'm so tired but I can't sleep."

She turns around, checking the time. When she turns around to face me again, she hesitates briefly before getting any closer to my face. "Can I kiss you?"

"Please do" I reply.

As she places two very gentle and soft kisses on my lips, I close my eyes and savor the feeling. The feeling of her lips on mine, to remind myself that I'm home and safe. I've missed her kisses and her gentle touch. When she breaks away from the second kiss, she kisses my forehead and cheek, before pulling back slightly to look into my eyes.

A lazy smile creeps up on me. "I missed your kisses"

"I missed kissing you..." She briefly smiles back, before her facial expression drops again. "...I love you _so_ much. I'm sorry this happened to you..."

When her eyes begin to tear up, I use my free hand to reach up and wipe it away. "Please don't cry...it's not your fault..." I look into her teary brown eyes, filled with nothing but love for me. "...I love you too."

"Do you want to go watch some tv for a little while?.." She asks. "...it might help take your mind off everything for a few minutes, and we can come back to bed when you're ready."

"But you need sleep, you have to get up early...I can just..." I protest.

"I will be fine..." She assures me. "...I just want to do whatever would make you feel better. We can either watch tv for a while or I can lay here with you and talk you back to sleep."

"Can we maybe watch tv?..."

It's hard to say exactly how little sleep I got in the three days away from home, but it wasn't much at all. The last of the sleepless nights I had were when I was with Lisa. The very little rest I did get, was when Mikey was with me. Even then, I was afraid Jack would try and rape me and Mikey wouldn't wake up or wouldn't be able to help me. Sleep is what I need the most right now, and it seems impossible to come by.

"Of course"

She brings her lips to mine one more time before getting out of bed. When I struggle to get up on my own, she rushes to my side, and helps me into a sitting position. Once she helps me stand up, and turns the light off and ends up behind me. I tense a little under her touch, remembering all the times it was Jack behind me.

When I turn around, she quickly pulls away and turns the light back on, darting her eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry..."

I can see the pain in her eyes and it kills me. Knowing that my girlfriend is afraid to touch me because she doesn't want to trigger any bad memories; and feels that she has to ask if it's okay to kiss me, breaks my heart. If there's one thing I'm sure of in my life, it's that she would _never_ hurt me. So why does it have to be this way?

I slowly close the gap between us, pulling her in for a hug with one arm. "I'm _so_ sorry Calliope..."

I bury my face in the crook of her neck and begin to cry. She hesitantly wraps her arms around me. After a few seconds, she relaxes and begins rubbing soft circles on my lower back with one hand. "Shhh..it's not your fault baby..._none_ of this is your fault..please remember that."

"Why did he do this to me?..." I choke out through tears. "...he told me I deserved it...he said...all the same things that _she_ always said...called me the same names she always did..."

She brings her other hand up to my face, softly rubbing my cheek with her thumb. "I don't know...but you need to know that you didn't deserve it, _any_ of it...they are _both _wrong. You are beautiful, sweet, kind...you are _so _amazing and you deserve to be treated with love and respect. You mean...everything to me, you are so precious to me and I hope you know...that...I would never, ever...hurt you..."

"I know you would never hurt me...you're so good to me and I don't know what I would do without you. I can't imagine living my life without you in it. I just...I feel bad that you have to deal with all of my problems and now you have to miss time at work to stay with me..."

"Hey..." She pulls back from the hug, looking me in the eyes. "...I've said this many times and I'll say it as many more times as I have to...I would do _anything_ for you..." she slowly brings a hand up to my face, careful not to startle me, and tucks stray hairs behind my ear. "...I _am_ going to get you through this. I'm not going anywhere...I will be with you through everything. Work can wait... you are more important to me...and I won't let you go through all of this alone. Just let me help you and be there for you...okay?" She kisses my forehead, before reaching to the bed for my pillows. "...I'll bring your pillows out for you, and a clean blanket out of the closet and we'll go watch tv for a little while."

After I use the bathroom, Callie comes out of our bedroom at the same time. I hear a noise coming from the living room, and start to feel scared. "What's that noise?"

She reaches out, taking my hand. "You have nothing to worry about, it's probably just Teddy."

When we reach the end of the hall way, Calliope peaks around the corner "Nice hair!" She teases.

"Shut up!" Teddy pouts. We turn the corner into the kitchen as she turns around fixing her hair "What are you guys doing up?"

"She couldn't sleep, so we're going to try watching tv for a while..." Callie replies

Still feeling bad for waking Calliope up, I look down at the floor instead of answering. Callie tilts my chin up. "It's okay...let's get you settled on the couch."

My hand still in hers, we head over to the couch. "Do you want to sit up or lay down?" She asks.

I slowly lower myself onto the couch "I can sit up..."

"here.." She places my pillows against the arm of the couch, helping me swing my legs up and onto the couch so I can straighten them out. She covers me with a blanket, tucking it under my legs to keep me warm. "...are you in pain?"

I shrug my good shoulder. "y..yeah...but I'll be.."

She shakes her head "I'll get you something for the pain...and a snack..." she hands me the remote before heading back into the kitchen.

I flip through the channels as her and Teddy root around the kitchen, whispering about something. She returns with a banana, a fresh glass of water and medication.

"I'm not really hungry..." I complain.

"I know but you have to try...please...you need something in your stomach with these..."

"Fine..." after taking a few bites of the banana and taking my medication I motion for her to sit down "...will you sit with me?"

She takes the almost empty glass of water, placing it on the coffee table "of course I will.." She carefully lifts my legs up, sitting on the couch and placing them on her lap. Teddy returns from the kitchen with a pint of ice cream and three spoons, sitting next to Callie on the couch and passing her two of the spoons.

Teddy takes a big spoon full of ice cream before passing it to Callie, who puts some on a spoon and hands it to me before getting her own spoonful.

"How are you feeling?" Teddy asks.

"Sore...and I can't sleep..." I take a small bite of the ice cream "...I see his face every time I close my eyes.."

Teddy gives me a sympathetic smile "I'm sorry Arizona. I really am...this shouldn't have happened to you..." she shakes her head before looking away and down at the floor.

I know that in some way, Teddy would be blaming herself just as much as Callie for what happened to me. In reality, it's no one's fault, not even mine, but that doesn't ever take away the guilt that people feel when something bad happens to somebody that they love. Knowing that her 'I'm sorry' was her blaming herself, I opt for changing the subject.

Just as Callie is about to speak, I interrupt her. "...so is this normal? I mean, we're awake at 2 in the morning eating ice cream..."

"It's normal for us..." Teddy jokes.

Callie takes a big bite of ice cream "The only thing thats missing is Addison" she says with a mouthful.

A half hour later, once we've finished off the ice cream, Teddy gets up off the couch. "I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning..." She makes her way over to me, leaning down to give me a hug "...welcome home.." She whispers. "...I hope you feel better"

"Are you ready for bed yet?" Callie asks.

In truth, I don't think I could sleep at the moment but don't want to keep her awake any longer. As I pick aimlessly at the blanket, I struggle to find the words to answer her. "Um...I...don't know..I..." I trail off, looking down at my lap.

"Hey.." She says softly as she starts gently rubbing my feet. "...if you're not ready yet it's okay. I'll stay out here with you as long as you need,"

"You don't have to..." I begin to protest.

She shakes her head "I can always take a nap when I get home tomorrow, it's not a big deal"

The thought of being away from her at all, causes my eyes to water with tears when I look her in the eyes. "How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"I shouldn't be too long...maybe an hour or two at the most. I have to talk to the chief and then I have to go see Addison.."

"Is something wrong with the baby?"

"Nope. Just a routine checkup.."

I look down again "I'm sorry I can't be there...I really am..."

"It's okay. Please don't worry..." She softly rubs my leg, trying to get my attention. "...you need to rest any way.."

My eyes come back up to meet hers "Umm...Calliope?.."

"What is it baby?" she gives me a confused look, until she notices my facial expression. "...Are you okay?"

"I...I know you have to take care of your work schedule and go to your appointment with Addison.." I pause for a moment to take a deep breath "...but I don't want to be alone.."

"You won't be alone. I promise.." She assures me. "..Mark is going to come by and stay with you while I'm gone."

I breathe a sigh of relief, knowing that I won't be left alone so soon after coming home. While I'd feel a bit of anxiety being away from Calliope, I'd feel even worse if I was home alone.

By the time 3:30 in the morning comes around, she notices my eyes getting heavy with sleep. After helping me off the couch, she holds onto me with one arm while grabbing my pillows with the other. She turns the bedroom light off after tucking me in and crawls into bed beside me, keeping a small amount of space in between us.

"Calliope?"

"mmhmm" She mumbles sleepily.

"w...what if I can't sleep?" I ask, feeling slightly embarrassed and pathetic.

"I'll be right here with you. Do you want me to hold you?"

"Could you?"

She closes the small gap between us, snuggling up behind me and loosely wrapping an arm around my midsection. She places a kiss on my cheek before resting her head the same pillow.

"I could hold you forever" She whispers.

_Next Morning..._

**Callie's POV**

Wanting Arizona to get as much rest as possible, I sent Mark a text message when we went back to bed at 3:30 this morning, and told him to wake me up when he got here. I didn't want to have to set an alarm, fearing it would wake her up. Once he wakes me up, he quietly exits the room while I carefully try and remove myself from the bed. I move around the room looking for something to wear, checking every so often to make sure she hasn't woken up. Shortly after getting out of bed, I realize that my plan to not wake her up, has failed.

"Calliope?" She calls quietly, while I'm in the closet looking for a shirt.

I turn my head and see her looking around in a confused state. I quickly pick out a shirt before rushing to her side.

"Calliope, where are you?" She cries, just as I approach.

I take her hand in mine "I'm right here..." she looks up at me with teary and tired blue eyes "..you okay sweetheart?" I ask.

"Where are you going?..." she sniffles as I wipe tears away "...why are you leaving me?"

"I have to go to the hospital for a little while. I told you last night, remember?"

"No I don't...I'm sorry, I'm so tired..." She cries, covering her face with the hand that was in mine.

I kneel down on the floor so my face is almost level with hers, and move her hand out of the way. I look into her eyes, softly rubbing her cheek "I'll be back as soon as I can...Mark is here and he's staying with you until I get home...you can call me if you need anything..." She closes her eyes as I gently run my fingers through her hair. I repeat my motions for a few minutes until she is almost asleep again, before standing up and leaning down, gently kissing her temple. "...get some rest. I love you"

I adjust the covers around her, making sure she's comfortable before I finish getting ready and exit the room. When I make my way down the hall and into the living room, Mark is sitting on the couch with the morning paper, until he see's me and follows me into the kitchen.

I shuffle around the kitchen, looking for her medication, and anything she needs for the burns and placing all of it on the table.

"How is she?" Mark asks.

"She's sleeping...she's in rough shape...I...umm I left the door open a little...please check on her so she's not freaked out when she wakes up...don't wake her up just keep an eye on her incase she wakes up on her own..." I trail off, sighing heavily, still nervously searching the kitchen.

"Please make sure she takes one of these if she's in pain..." I hold up the pill bottle before placing it back down on the table. "...she still has a fever that won't go down, so keep an eye on that..." quickly scrambling over to the cabinet above the stove, I pull out the pancake mix, tossing him the box. "...she needs to eat with the meds...if she won't eat pancakes there's other stuff you could make her...she's going to tell you she's not hungry but then she'll take the pain meds and feel sick and...oh...fluids...make sure she drinks water..."

Mark places the pancake mix on the table "Callie..." he places a hand on my shoulder, stopping my nervous ramble. "..I am a doctor you know...I know a thing or two about this stuff..." He teases, giving me a sympathetic smile.

"I don't know if I should leave her..."

"She'll be fine..." He assures me. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out the keys to his car and handing them to me. "...Teddy left already so...take my car...you're going to go to the hospital and take care of everything, and not worry too much about her because she's in good hands...alright?"

"She's so emotionally fragile Mark...she barely slept last night...I can't leave her..."

He places a hand on my upper back, grabbing my coat and purse and leading me to the door. "Torres she...is...going...to be just fine okay? You need to trust me...you know I wouldn't let anything happen to her..." he helps put my coat on.

He opens the door, leading me outside. I turn around and smirk when I notice my purse on his shoulder. "You know that's not a very good look for you..."

He rolls his eyes, roughly handing me my purse. "Very funny...go...get out of here..."

"Please call me if she needs me for anything..."

"Torres, GO!" He warns with a teasing smile.

"Right...I'm going...bye...and thank you!"

Within five minutes of being at the hospital, well over a dozen people asked me how Arizona was doing. Heading across the catwalk to the chiefs office I hear Teddy call my name.

"Callie!..." I turn around as she slows down her quickened pace and stops in front of me. "..heard you were here, I've been looking for you...how is she?"

I could tell her what I told everybody else, that she is okay and just resting a lot. Truth be told, she is not okay. But, I can't lie to Teddy, seeing that we live with her and she's done so much for us. Then there's the fact that she's her best friend and has known her for half of her life.

I shake my head, sighing heavily. "She's kind of scaring me..." she raises a brow, turning her head to the side with a questioning look. "...she barely slept...after we went back to sleep last night she woke up again at 4:30...then again at quarter of six...and she's forgetting things...her fever won't go down...she's a mess..."

"Forgetting things?"

"Yeah...I told her that Mark was going to stay with her while I was gone today...she woke up this morning and started crying, asking me why I was leaving her. When I told her she said she didn't remember."

"It could be because of the concussion...it can cause slight memory loss. She'll remember _some_ details of what happened to her because it was traumatic and it's etched into her brain, but she'll forget little details of her day sometimes. It's normal and won't last too long... if you want I can tell Derek you're here and I'll have him come find you after you're done with Addison, and you can talk to him about it..." her pager goes off, she sighs and checks the offending object. "...I gotta run...let me know if she needs anything I'll stop on the way home.." she calls over her shoulder, heading downstairs.

Once I get to the chiefs office, I knock softly on the door. When I hear him respond, I open the door and poke my head in.

"Dr. Torres...I wasn't expecting you..." he checks his watch. "..this early.."

"I have an appointment with Addison so I figured I'd come in now, if you have time. I'd like to get home as soon as I can.."

He nods. "That's understandable..." he gestures to the chair in front of his desk for me to sit down. "..have a seat..." when I take the seat in front of him he takes off his classes, and folds his hands on the desk, looking at me sympathetically. "...how's Dr. Robbins doing?"

"She's in a lot of pain...having trouble sleeping but, that's to be expected. She has a concussion and is having trouble keeping balance at times, so she will need someone with her...so I was thinking that maybe I could take one less week of maternity leave so I could be with her now."

"We can definitely work something out, considering the circumstances...what we could do is you could come in during the first week you were supposed to have off for your leave...if that's what you want, I won't make you...but if you do, I could have you work shorter hours...I can have your department covered the remainder of the time. We could um...give you the remainder of this week off, and next week... however...next week if there is an absolute emergency...there is a chance you could be paged..."

I nod in understanding. "and I'm okay with that I just...I need to be with her most of the time until she starts recovering."

"I understand. Here's what I can do for you..."

Twenty minutes later, I'm on my way to find Addison when I hear her call my name.

"Hey, ready to take a look at your daughter?" She asks, coming up alongside of me.

I smile at the mention of my daughter. "Definitely"

After changing into a hospital gown, Addison enters the room with my file and quickly begins the ultrasound.

"Everything okay?" I ask.

A big smile appears on Addison's face. "Everything is perfect...looks like she's trying to hide from me though...again..."

Every appointment up until now, Arizona was true to her word and was always with me. She has shared the whole experience with me. We love getting to see our daughter and how she is developing, and I can't help but wish that she was here to share this with me right now. In this 3D ultrasound, I can see that the one eye that our little girl is not covering with her hand, is open. She is opening her eyes for the first time inside the womb, something that we had both been anxiously waiting to see. Addison had told us that from week 24 on, there was a possibility we could see our baby open her eyes, because her retinal development would be complete. Right now, between 24 and 25 weeks that is happening, and she's not here to see it.

She moves around for another view. "...here's her feet..." watching the baby move, she chuckles. "...well, a foot..."

I smile as my eyes tear up "Arizona would love to see all of this..."

A sympathetic smile appears on Addison's face. "I'll send you home with some pictures for her. Have you felt any kicks yet, or is she still not moving too much?"

"Yes. But, I wanted Arizona to be the first one to feel it so I never said anything...because it started happening a lot while she was gone. She's been waiting to feel it and it's very important to her, so I was waiting until the right time...when I felt a big enough kick..."

Addison tries to hide the fact that her eyes are watering, and quickly scrambles around, trying to finish. "Well...everything looks good so, I'll um...finish up and get you some pictures..."

"Thank you...and thank you for...you know, staying with me while she was..."

"That's what friends are for, right?" She gets the pictures while I sit up and begin staring off into space, my thoughts drifting to Arizona. "...How's...she doing?" She asks, as she hands me the pictures.

All through the morning, I had been able to maintain a strong outer appearance when asked about Arizona, even though I'm very broken up inside. Seeing her this way has always been one of the hardest things for me to deal with. I've tried so hard to be strong for her and not cry in front of her, but it's only gotten harder with each of her nightmare's, or each time she has broken down in my arms. She's only been home one night, but so much has happened. So many things that have made me see how long and hard her recovery will be. One of my fears is that while I physically have her back, I won't ever get her back emotionally.

I shake my head, blinking heavily as tears spill over.

"I'm sorry Callie..." she gently pats me on the back. "...things will get better with time...nothing can be this bad for her, forever."

After leaving my appointment, I am in search of Derek when I see him with Owen, inside a patients room.

Derek looks up from the chart, surprised to see me "Dr. Torres...is everything okay?"

"Yeah...I just had a couple of questions for you but I can wait..."

As I turn around to walk away from the room, I hear a voice I don't recognize. "You must be Callie..." I turn back around, hesitantly taking slow steps back toward the door way. "...she told me a lot about you..." he adds quietly.

"You're quite talkative for someone who just had brain surgery last night" Derek says.

Owen and Derek share an awkward glance. When Owen goes to say something, Derek nods for them to leave the room. They both slip out of the room and hang around a nearby nurses station, allowing me to enter, even though I probably shouldn't.

"You can come in, you know..." he says, pulling me out of my day dream. "...I...have something for you any way..."

"Who are you?" I ask, taking slow hesitant steps toward his bed.

He tries to readjust the position of the bottom half of his body, cringing in pain from his arm. "I'm...Mikey..."

_So, he does exist? but WHO is he...and why did he take her away from me?_

He uses his good hand to point to a bag of his belongings beside his bed. "Back left pocket of the pants...I think it's the left..."

Without taking the clothes out of the bag, I find the right pocket. When I stick my hand down inside the pocket, the tips of my fingers touch a piece of jewlery. Giving him a questioning look, I pull the item out of the pocket.

Tears form in my eyes as I look down into my hand at the bracelet I bought her for Valentine's Day. The one she had been looking at for weeks, that I promised I'd buy for her. "I...bought this for her..."

"For Valentine's Day..." he kindly interrupts. He nods ever so slightly, and smiles. "...she told me. She loves it so much..."

"Why do you have it?"

"She didn't want anything to happen to it, so I held onto it for her...but I forgot to give it back to her last night because I was focused on getting her out of there, then the ambulance took her away...and then when I asked for her at the hospital, after I had the bullet removed... Dr. Yang said she wasn't here anymore...then I had surgery for a brain bleed...so I asked Dr. Shepard this morning if you would be here and he didn't think you would be..."

_What is he talking about? Why would he be 'asking for her'...he barely knows her...and get her out of where?_

I pull up a chair next to his bed, sitting down, looking him dead in the eyes. I want answers, and he seems to be someone who can give them to me. While the truth may hurt, I need to hear it from somebody, anybody; because if I don't know what I'm dealing with, I'm afraid I won't be able to help her as much as I want to, as much as I'm trying.

"Why did you take her away from me?" I ask.

The question holds a double meaning for me. She was taken physically, as well as emotionally. I know her well enough, to know that she will try and distance herself at some point, to avoid having to talk about what happened to her. Physically she will recover, but one of the questions that plagues my mind is whether or not I'll ever _really_ get her back. Will she be damaged forever?

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do...and I'll tell you anything you want to know. So...I'll explain from the beginning and you can ask me anything you want...Louis and Lisa, they..." he trails off. He takes a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts. "...Louis knows my father and introduced him to Lisa...at first, it was supposed to be you...but Louis didn't know that...your dad..."

"Wait...do you know my father?"

_What is my father hiding from me?_

After staring into space, lost in his thoughts, he finally speaks again.

"Okay...let me start over..."

_To Be Continued..._

_This is a two part chapter...what says chapter 27 will actually be part two of 26. There's still a lot of things to go over_ _and actual conversations to be had, that should clear up a lot of questions and also gives more insight to one of the reasons Arizona was taken. Things that weren't written into her time with Mikey/Jack will be explained._ _It will be started tonight, no guarantee on when it will be finished but I'm hoping soon. The wait won't be as long as this time. I'll be fixing typos in this one at another time...cause I want to start the next chapter while I still have the majority of the dialogue floating around inside my head =P_

_Reviews are loved =) _

_and to clarify what some people might ask...no Mr. Torres did NOT know this was going to happen with Arizona. Stay tuned for answers. _


	27. Chapter 27 Part 2

_Part Two_

**Callie's POV**

"_Okay...let me start over..."_

Closely studying him while he takes a moment to gather his thoughts, I can see that while he looks like a pretty roughed up kid on the outside, he does have feelings. Somewhere beyond the tough exterior, is someone whose just as scared as the next. As I watch him struggle with reliving everything that's happened in his own mind so he can give me a better idea of why all of this happened, it is plain to see that he's emotional.

I pour a small cup of water, and hand it to him, he takes a sip and places it on the table next to him. "Thank you. So, this is how it started..." he pauses for a moment, maintaining eye contact. "...Louis is a friend of my dads. He sold the house after you left, because he lost his job. He was staying with my dads friend. Once he was able to track down where you were working...he got ahold of my dad and wanted to hire my dad to find you and bring you back to him. But, that plan went south when your dad ended up finding out where Louis was staying. Louis didn't know that your dad had someone watching his every move... he showed up one night with two other guys, and threatened Louis not to come near you again, said he knew everything that happened and if he found out Louis came near you again it wouldn't be good, and...are you okay?" He asks, noticing the tears in my eyes.

At the realization that it was supposed to be me, my heart breaks for her even more. Every bruise and burn, cut or scrape on her body should have been on me. I had tried so hard not to blame myself for what happened to her. To not feel guilty, because I wasn't there to stop it. But now, it seems almost impossible not to feel that way. How could I not think it was my fault? How could I not blame myself?

I wipe a few tears away, trying to compose myself. "Yeah, I'm fine...go on.."

He swallows hard, trying to rid himself of his own emotions. "Um...well Louis decided to back off, for a while...because, and he won't admit this, but he was definitely afraid of your father..."

"Most people are.." I chuckle through tears.

"Yeah. He's...not a very pleasant man when he's angry. I was there the night he showed up, I was in the other room. I heard the yelling and kind of stayed out of it. I didn't know he was your father until after the fact...any way, after your father left...Louis decided to lay low for the time being, just incase he was being watched. He talked with Lisa about all of this... the day she got out of jail, and introduced her to my father...they came up with a new 'plan' being that my dad would take Arizona...find out from her, exactly where you were by hurting her until she told him, and then kill her...because Lisa wanted her dead, and paid my dad a shit load of money to take care of it. Louis also figured it would work better this way, for him...because with Arizona out of the picture, no one would be looking for you after he took you...at least that's what he thought...and that's why he changed everything from what he originally wanted...or how he wanted it done..."

I swallow the lump in my throat, trying to dry my eyes with my sleeve "d...dead?...she wanted Arizona...dead?"

_Why didn't she tell me? Does she even know she was going to die?_

"Yes...and Louis was going to wait until he got the go ahead from Lisa, and then come find you once Arizona told... I...didn't know who you were until she told me about you...when I saw you today I put two and two together. They didn't know...no one knew how...much you two love each other but they knew you were together in Seattle and that Louis could find out where _you_ lived from my dad, who tried to get Arizona to tell him. He tried, and she wouldn't tell him no matter how much he beat her...when I asked her why she wouldn't just tell him, she told me that she loved you too much to do that to you, that you are everything to her and she couldn't live with herself if something happened to you or your daughter...that's why I let her call you. She wanted to hear your voice, and she wanted you to hold onto hope that she would stay strong and come back to you.."

"Why?" I choke out through tears.

"Why...what?"

"Why did you go along with this...how could...how could you do that to her?...couldn't you see how terrified she was? How loved she is...how much of an amazing person she is, and that she doesn't deserve to be treated that way?" I lash out at him, trying to blame anyone but myself, because guilt is one of the worst things I've ever felt.

"I saw all of that the second we took her, and I regretted it...as soon as I heard her cry for help for the first time...I couldn't live with myself, knowing what she was about to go through...every time she pleaded to be let go, and all the times she begged him to stop trying to rape her..." he pauses, as a single tear rolls down his cheek. "...every time she cried...it made me go crazy...which is why I knew I had to help her..."

"Help her with what?"

"Get her out of there, and back where she belongs, back to you..."

"You're the one that saved her?" I ask. At this point I'm beyond confused about anything other than my emotions.

"I had help. I used Arizona's phone to call Teddy, after finding out from Arizona that they are best friends...after I explained my idea to Teddy, she showed up...and brought someone with her...Mark I think his name is..."

I nod. "Mark...he's my best friend..."

"Yeah he was there...he carried her out of the abandoned building we were in, after beating the shit out of my dad...because getting shot wasn't part of my plan..." he chuckles. "...or getting my head slammed into a wall so hard that I ended up with a brain bleed. I was supposed to get her out of there myself, but...before I could get ahold of my..." he pauses, checking the door way to make sure no one is listening. "...before I could get my gun, my dad slammed my head into a wall and took her...I blacked out when I hit the floor...I woke up to her screaming and by the time I got to her, she was almost fully naked, being held down by him and Lisa..."

My mouth hangs open in shock "Lisa was there?"

"Yup. She wasn't supposed to show up, but she did. She was...um..." he trails off. I can see in his eyes that he doesn't want to explain some of this to me, fearing that hearing all of the details along with the truth might hurt me even more.

"Just say it..." I shake my head, shrugging. At this point, there's nothing that can be said that will make things worse, because they are already pretty bad.

"She was holding Arizona down while he tried to...rape her...what she was going to do after that, I don't know...at first she didn't want any involvement in it because of the restraining order, but then she showed up, slapped her around and held the upper half of her body down for him...because I stopped him the first time he tried to rape her, and it just pissed him off even more..."

"I don't understand...how did you get shot?" I interrupt, trying to get the image of the love of my life being held down and violated, beaten and nearly raped. I close my eyes, taking a deep breath and pinching the bridge of my nose.

"After I woke up, I grabbed my gun...held it to my dads head and made him get off of her...Arizona was shaking, scared and barely conscious...so, while trying to keep an eye on the other two, I helped her get dressed and cover up and tried to keep her awake...it was during 30 seconds that I wasn't looking, that Lisa snuck off...came back with a gun and then shot me...I was just about to signal to Teddy for help, when Lisa shot me...Teddy and Mark heard the gun go off and came in the building, and kicked the door down..."

"Why did she shoot you?" I ask. I could have asked why she didn't shoot Arizona, but that would have come out sounding very wrong. I'm hearing all of what he is saying, but having so much trouble piecing it all together.

"I was leaning down, putting most of my weight on my elbows...trying to cover her because I had a bad feeling once I noticed Lisa was gone...she aimed for Arizona's head and got my arm...it was the angle I was at...I knew I was going to get shot...I just didn't want her to..."

I rest an elbow on my knee, placing a hand on my forehead and look down as tears pour out of my eyes. The one thing I had feared all along, would have happened. It was a matter of inches and seconds, that could have meant living the rest of my life without her. Living the rest of my life wondering why it had to be her. Spending forever wishing I could hold her, kiss her, or tell her how much I love her one more time.

"Hey...I'm sorry..." Mikey panics. "...I shouldn't have said..I'm sorry...are you okay?"

I slowly bring my head up, teary brown eyes meeting teary dark blue ones.

"You saved her life"

**Arizona's POV**

My eyes snap open from another bad dream, as I try to catch my breath, and keep myself from having a panic attack. I squint from the day light, covering my eyes until they adjust. When I uncover them, I become momentarily startled by Mark's presence in the room. After catching a quick glance of him, I pinch my eyes shut and cover my face, mentally cursing myself for forgetting about my black eye which I hurt by shutting my eyes too tightly.

"I'm sorry..." He says softly. "..I didn't mean to scare you, or wake you up...I was just checking on you..." he slowly and hesitantly reaches out after I open my eyes, feeling my forehead with the back of his hand. "...how are you feeling?...you feel a little warm...but not too bad..."

"Where's Calliope?" I whine.

"She's at the hospital..." he smiles at me. "...she'll be home soon. Do you want anything to eat?"

"I'm not hungry..."

"Nice try. Come on..." he helps me into a sitting position, giving me a minute to adjust, before helping me out of bed. "...I'll find something for breakfast and get you set up on the couch."

After using the bathroom, I slowly begin to hobble down the hall way when Mark comes rushing to my side, holding my uninjured arm and placing his hand on my back to guide me the rest of the way. He helps me onto the couch, the same way Callie did after my nightmare. With my pillows against the arm of the couch. A knock at the door causes me to tense up.

"Its okay, I'll get it..." he says, covering me with a blanket.

He makes his way over to the door, opening it, he comes face to face with two detectives.

"Detectives..." he nods. "...I assume you're here for me?"

Criminal or not, Jack had the crap beaten out of him by Mark. Mark had never shown any regret at all for doing what he did, but you could tell that he's wondered if he too, would be punished for his actions.

"For what?.." one detective asks, looking to the other.

The other detective shrugs. "I didn't see anything..."

"Well then, what can I do for you?" Mark asks.

"Not sure if you remember me. I'm officer Michaelson.." he replies, and gestures to the other police officer. "..and this is officer Smith. We're looking for Arizona Robbins. Does she live here?"

Mark nods. "She does..."

"We're working her case and would like to ask her a few questions. It won't take long." Smith says.

"She's exhausted and she's had a long few days...are you sure this can't wait?" Mark asks.

"We won't be long..." Michaelson replies.

While I knew this was coming, it doesn't make me feel any better. At a time when I don't want to think about what happened, I have to think about it the most because it will help with the case, which will leave me more emotional as I relive every second of time spent with a man who tortured me endlessly.

Mark hesitantly steps aside, allowing the officers to enter and closes the door behind them. They make their way over to me, introducing themselves before standing in front of me.

"Do you want me to leave the room?" Mark asks.

I shake my head 'no'. Mark takes a seat on the coffee table in front of me.

Officer Smith flips to a blank page on his note pad. "The night you were taken was...4 nights ago, is that correct?"

"Yes"

"Okay...can you tell me exactly what happened?" he asks.

I take a deep breath, looking down in my lap to avoid eye contact. "He...came up from behind me...I didn't see him. He pinned me against the car...smashing my head on the window...I opened my mouth to try and scream for help...but then he...held a knife to my throat and threatened to kill me.."

"Do you recall exactly what he said?"

I blink hard, trying to avoid having to remember.

"How is that relevant?" Mark snaps, sensing my state of discomfort.

"Let her answer the question please"

Mark gives the officer a warning glance, before turning back towards me.

"Umm...I think he said..." I pause to gather my thoughts. "...don't make a sound, or I'll kill you right here..." I finish, as a single tear rolls down my cheek. Mark hands me a tissue to dry my tears.

"Was there any one with him?"

I nod. "Yes. His son."

"Did his son do or say anything to you?"

I shake my head no.

He flips to another blank page. "What happened after he said that to you?"

"He...kept the knife against my throat, dragged me into the woods..." I trail off. I briefly make eye contact with officer Smith, as he patiently waits for me to continue. Before continuing, I look down again. "...once we were in the woods, he put the knife away. I tried to get away...and he threw me down on the ground. I...hit my head on a rock...he pinned me down and was choking me..." I start to cry. "...he asked me if I wanted to die...his grip on my throat was so tight, that I couldn't answer right away...when I could finally talk, I said no...then he told me to do as he said..."

"Where did he take you, next?"

"The car he was driving was parked on a dead end street...he threw me in the back, and showed me a gun...he told me not to make him use it. I stayed in the car while his son drove us to a really bad area. Jack...dragged me out of the car, and threw me to the ground...I begged him to let me go, to leave me alone..." my voice cracks up as I try and keep myself from crying harder. "...he slapped my face...and told me to shut up."

"and what happened next?"

"He...held a gun to the back of my head..." I cry, wiping tears. "...led me into a motel room.."

"What happened when you went into the hotel room?"

I burst into tears, at the memory of my first night with Jack. Having a gun pointed at me, being told to take my clothes off and then being touched in the most intimate and private parts of my body while I cried and pleaded for him to stop.

"How long is this going to take?" Mark asks.

"We shouldn't be too much longer, why?" The officer replies.

"You're upsetting her! I think she's had enough." Mark snaps.

"I'm very sorry, I understand this is hard for you.." Officer Michaelson says to me, before Mark interrupts him.

"Do you really?.." Mark snaps. "...look, she's had a long few days...she needs rest and you being here isn't helping so the rest of your questions will have to wait!" he demands.

"Two of his victims are dead, we know he did it, but there is currently no way to tie him to the murders based on lack of evidence up until this point..." Smith trails off.

"and the rest of the women he beat and raped won't come forward..." Michaelson adds. "...she is really all we have right now...we will also need her to pick him out of a lineup...standard procedure..."

"You were there!" Mark defends. "...at least one of you was...you know it was him!"

"It's standard procedure. It needs to go on record that..." he looks at me. "...that you can pick him out of a lineup as your attacker."

"Did he rape you?" Smith asks.

"No...but he..." I manage to respond, through tears. "...he tried...and he..."

"What did he do, I need you to tell me..." he nearly demands

Mark stands up angrily waving his hands. "She's had enough! you need to leave NOW."

The officers nod and make their way to the door. Smith reaches into his pocket, pulling out a card and handing it to Mark. "This is the contact information for officer Amy Daniels. She deals specifically with cases of sexual assault and rape. She's very good at what she does, and very compassionate in dealing with victims. If she would feel more comfortable talking to a female detective..."

Mark grabs the card, shooing them out the door. "I would hope she had more compassion than you two!"

"The trial starts next week, we're going to need her input before then..." Michaelson starts. Mark steps outside, closing the door behind him. I can't hear what he's saying, but I can tell he's angry. Angry at the coldness in their voices, despite the fact that they tried to sound polite. Angry at them for pushing the issue, and forcing me to talk so soon after everything has happened.

As memories of Jack flood my mind, I struggle to steady my breathing, and keep myself from throwing up. My emotions have left a knot of nervousness in my stomach. Mark enters the apartment, quickly making his way over to me with the small trash can from under the coffee table.

I lean down, throwing up into the bucket while he holds my hair out of the way. He uses a tissue to wipe my mouth.

"I'm sorry...you don't have to stay around for this...I know it isn't fun, and I know you have to work.."

"There's no way I'm leaving you here, by yourself..." he interrupts. "...besides, I wouldn't even make it to round on my patients before Torres started kicking my ass up and and the hall ways for leaving you alone."

I manage a small laugh at his comment.

"This is probably a bad time to mention food...but you should eat.." He says, heading into the kitchen.

I sniffle, wiping tears away. "I don't want to..."

"Why, so you can _watch_ her kick my ass when she gets back and realizes that I didn't make sure you ate?..." he jokes. He returns from the kitchen with a fruit cup and a yogurt, a glass of water and a bottle of my pain killers, placing them on the coffee table in front of me. "...I know it's hard but you should eat something, will you at least try?"

Once I was able to eat a little bit, he adjusted my position on the couch so he could sit beside me. He laid my head on his shoulder and lets me cry it out, comforting me the best he can.

**Callie's POV**

As I've sat here trying to take in all of this information, Mikey has watched closely, waiting for me to say something.

"Um, Callie..." Mikey trails off. He waits for me to make eye contact, before continuing. "...there's something else you should know..."

At this point: with all that's been said, I couldn't possibly imagine that there would be more to the story. Not only have I wondered how to put the rest of the missing pieces to this extremely big mess together, I have wondered how it's possible for him to even know all of this.

"Your court case, against Louis...from back in Boston..." he continues, pausing momentarily. "...there's this guy...that he knows..." he gestures to his bag of belongings, which I lean down, pick up and place on the bed in front of him. He pulls his wallet out, and a picture with his good hand, and hands it to me. "...this picture was taken when I was younger...you see the guy to the left of me?"

"What about him?.." I ask. "...I don't recognize him.."

"He knows Louis...he's actually working as an undercover detective...cop...whatever...do you remember anything from court about information that was received from a 'reliable source' that couldn't be present in court, because his identity had to be kept on the down low?"

"Yeah...they tried to make me seem crazy, like I was making it all up...everything before the night they had medical records for..."

"That's him...what nobody knows is how close those two are..."

I shake my head. "Wait...wait..a minute...you're just a kid, how do you know all of this?"

He smiles. "Well yeah...I am just a kid. An adult by state law...but in many ways, just a kid. I never had a childhood because when I wasn't being used as a punching bag...I was dragged along on all of my dads law breaking excursions. My dad has always been too focused on the fact that he needed someone else to do his dirty work sometimes.."

"_You_ didn't hurt her at all did you?" I interrupt.

"No I didn't. I promise you...I _never_ hurt her.." He assures me. "...any way, he was too focused on the fact that he needed me to cover shit up for him, that he wasn't paying attention to how much information I actually did know about what was going on."

"So...this guy..." I trail off. "...what else do you know about him?"

"Well...he's a crooked cop if I ever saw one..." he starts, taking a brief pause. "...you have no idea how many criminals are walking the streets because of this dude...he's changed more police reports and tampered with more evidence than you can even imagine. That's how abusers like Louis keep walking the streets, as well as...guys like my dad, who rape and kill innocent women..."

"Are you prepared to give all of this information to the police Mr. Davis?"

We both turn our heads to see Derek standing in the doorway.

"Yes. Of course I am Dr. Shepard..." Mikey replies, nervously.

Derek smiles and nods. "Well that's good, because they are here to speak with you. I just have to do a quick exam first...although he seems fine, he's quite talkative" Derek teases him.

"Exactly how much of that did you hear?" I ask Derek.

"Probably more than I was supposed to" He replies.

I smile and nod "Great..." I reply, with a hint of sarcasm.

Derek laughs. "Well, I'm just going to give him a quick neuro exam do if you wouldn't mind..."

"She can stay..." Mikey interrupts.

Derek looks hesitant about me staying, but continues his work any way, ignoring my presence. While Derek is doing his exam, I feel my phone vibrate. I dig through my purse to find it, and read a text from Teddy.

_Cops just questioned me...I'm assuming they went to the apt. too so if you're still here, you should get home to her.-T_

As I'm in the middle of typing a response, Mark's name flashes across the screen.

"Hello?"

"Torres...you plan on coming home sometime this decade?"

At the sound of Arizona's quiet cries in the back round, I begin to feel guilty for not being home sooner.

"Is she okay?" I ask.

"The cops were here...and of course they were the two most insensitive jack asses on the force...now she's really upset and I think you should..."Mark's rant is cut off, followed by a series of soft sniffles.

"Calliope?" Arizona says into the phone.

"Hey...are you okay?"

"Can you please come home?"

"Do you need me to pick anything up for you?"

"No...I don't know. Can you please, just come home?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

I hang up the phone, standing up as I gather my belongings. "I've gotta...get going.."

"Wait.." Mikey says. He holds out his hand, in a fist. I reach out as he drops a folded piece of paper into my hand. "...I...well, Dr. Grey wrote this this morning...I told her what to write cause...I'm a righty and can't use my right arm...any way...can you please give that to Arizona?"

I nod slowly. "Uh...sure.."

"and please tell her... I hope she feels better soon.." He adds.

"I will.."

Derek follows me out, nodding at the cops as we exit the room. "He's all yours"

**General POV**

Mikey begins his conversation with the police. He tells them everything his father has done, where proper evidence can be found, and anything else they need to know. He tells them very detailed information on how his father does what he does, and how he's managed to escape the police all these years. He tells them about how he tortures his victims for three days, and how the third day is the last day of their life, if they hadn't escaped or been rescued.

Will he too, go to jail? He doesn't know. What he does know is that because he will be known as a 'rat' or a 'snitch' for giving all of this information to the police, he would probably be safer in jail.

If he doesn't go to jail, he doesn't know where he'll end up; because once his dad gets his sentence, he really will have no one. In a sense, he would rather have no one and live on the streets, than spend one more second in the company of his abusive father.

As Callie is driving home, so many questions flood her mind. Where is Louis? Would he find her? Why didn't her dad tell her that he confronted him? But the most important question of all, what would she do if Mikey wasn't who he was. She didn't know anything about him, other than the fact that the love of her life is still alive, because of him. Now more than ever, she is hit with the reality of it all.

If he didn't exist in this world, Arizona would no longer exist. She would only exist through photographs and memories, and the thought alone was too much for Callie to handle. She needs to tell someone, but doesn't want to unload on Arizona right away, who has enough to think about as it is. So, she'll do her best to comfort and be there for Arizona. She can tell Mark, just to let it out, so she can focus more on Arizona and _her_ needs.

Tonight, she'll hold onto her just a little tighter, because she can...

because of a complete stranger, she still has the chance.

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N: Sorry for the lack of C/A interaction in this chapter...there will be a lot more in the next as we enter the legal aspect of things, as well as how Arizona copes and begins to heal_, _and how they deal...together...with everything that Callie knows. There's no major time jump between this chapter and the next, because a couple of things still have to be mentioned. Thanks for continuing to read...I know it's hard at times, but I'll try and get through this part of it quickly so we can move on to happier times._ _Also, a couple people messaged me and keep asking...no you have not seen the last of Mikey...he will be around for a little bit...and then show up later on._


	28. Chapter 28

_Later That Night..._

**Callie's POV**

No matter how much I've thought about everything Mikey told me, nothing makes sense to me. Then again, not a whole lot of things in my life have made sense to me for quite some time. The only thing that ever does, is being with her, because we are so perfect for each other. Both of our lives have been more than most could bare, but we have always had each other. It's always been enough, and my only hope is that it will continue to be enough; because if it isn't, neither of us will make it to the other side.

Not only do I continue living with the uncertainty of whether or not Louis will end up finding me, I also live with the uncertainty of whether or not she will be able to get through this, and move on with her life. I have never, and will never be able to understand why someone would want to do this to her. How someone could hear her crying, and feel no remorse for what they have done to her, or how they could hear her begging in fear not to be hurt, and continue torturing her.

Knowing what I know now, and trying to stay strong enough to hold us both together, is far from easy. Just when she was starting to be able to live her life without a constant feeling of fear, she has to go through it all over again. She once again lives with the fear of not knowing if she'll be hurt by someone again. She will go through days where she questions her existence in this world, because she's been told that she deserves to be treated that way; that she'll never be good enough, or worthy of being loved, by any one.

All I can do to help her with those feelings, is speak the truth. Which is, what I feel for her. That I love her more than I've ever loved any one, how beautiful she is to me, that she's perfect in my eyes, and most importantly, that I would _never_ even think about hurting her the way that she's been hurt.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall, I quickly wipe the tears from my eyes when I hear the bathroom door open across the hall. She slowly makes her way into the bedroom, bathed and ready for bed.

Sitting on the bed next to me, she rests her head on my shoulder "Is something bothering you?"

Turning my head to the side, I kiss her head "It's just hard to see you like this..."

"I know but...that can't be all..." She interrupts. "..it's just...ever since you came home earlier you seem kind of...bothered by something..." lifting her head off my shoulder, she turns to face me with pleading eyes. "..is it me? did I do something?...I'm sorry I made you come home so early I just was so upset after they were here and...I needed you with me..."

_I wish she wouldn't think it was her. Then again, I should tell her the truth. Which is, that I know things that she doesn't think that I know...things she isn't telling me on her own, for whatever reason. _

_I can't tell her...not right now..._

I shake my head. "It's not you, or something you did...and..don't ever apologize for needing me. I'm sorry I took so long...I saw Mikey..." I reach over, opening the small drawer to my nightstand, pulling out the note and handing it to her. "...he wanted me to give this to you."

"Oh..." she takes the note, and hands me a hairbrush, and two hair elastics "...could you help me with this...I can only use one hand and it's a little hard.."

I bring one leg up onto the bed, keeping the other off, for balance "Of course...braids?"

She slowly turns around so that her back is facing me "Yeah. Loose...if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. Anything you need."

"How is Mikey doing?" She asks, as I gently begin brushing her hair.

"He's okay..he told me to tell you that he's thinking of you, and hopes you feel better soon."

I struggle with whether or not to tell her that he had to have brain surgery. Obviously she knew that he got shot, and I'm sure she's feeling bad enough about that. The last thing she needs to feel right now is guilt, because something else happened to him while he was trying to protect her.

As she reads the note from him, while I'm curious, I give her space and privacy. She will show me when she wants to.

We enter a comfortable silence as I begin work on her braids. Once I finish the first one, I see the bruises on that side of her neck, as well as a few scratches on the back of her neck. I had seen them before, but it doesn't make it any easier. It only makes it harder, because it's a constant reminder of what she went through, and the fact that I wasn't there to stop it.

"So..." She breaks the silence, sighing heavily. "...the police want me to go and pick him out of a line up. I'm thinking I should go tomorrow, to get it over with...would you come with me?"

"Of course I'll come with you. Mark left me his car until we get ours because they are using Lexie's, so...I'll drive you."

As I finish the second braid, I hear her sniffling.

"You okay baby?" I ask.

"I just don't want to deal with all of this, because I never want to have to see him again. I _hate_ him." she replies, her voice breaking up at the end.

I inch a little closer, slowly wrapping my arms around her, careful not to startle her. I place a few light kisses on her neck and cheek before resting my chin on her non injured shoulder.

"He hurt the love of my life. I hate him too."

She places a hand on top of mine. "The love of your life, huh?" she sighs in contentment, melting into my embrace.

I've always told others she is the love of my life, but never actually said it to her. A time like this, is when it would be most important for her to hear.

"Yes. You are, without a doubt..." I kiss her cheek. "...the love of my life.." I bring my lips to her other cheek, placing a gentle kiss there. "...I love you, so much...I never knew it was possible to love anyone this much."

"I love you too, Calliope...and I know this sounds weird but, I really needed to hear something like that. You make me feel...so loved, and it's not just at times like now, when I need it the most. It's all the time..."

"It doesn't sound weird.."

She shifts her position on the bed, turning around to face me. "How do they look?" She asks.

"Adorable as always..." I begin to feel big kicks in my belly. "...oh...here..." I gently grab her hand, placing it on my stomach once I lift up my shirt.

A dimpled smile appears on her face as she feels the baby kick for the first time. There had been times when we had tried, but she couldn't feel it; and there were other times when the baby wasn't moving much at all, and it scared both of us.

I smile back at her, having missed getting to see her adorable dimples.

"Is this the first time?" She asks.

"It happened...for the first time, while you were...gone..."

She looks down, her facial expression falling slightly "Oh...so I'm not the first...to..."

"Hey..." I tilt her chin up, forcing eye contact. "...I never said anything to anyone, because I wanted you to be the first one to feel it. I wanted to share the moment with _you_ before any one else."

She smiles again. "You did that for me?"

"Yes. I wanted her other mommy to feel it, before anyone else did. Addison asked me about it today, and I've been waiting all day for her to kick because I know it means a lot to you...which reminds me..." I reach over, back into the drawer, pulling out pictures from the ultrasound. "...she sent me home with these for you.."

She takes the pictures as I hand them to her. "She has an eye open" she points out, softly but excitedly.

"Yes she does...and this one.." I hand her another picture. "...is her foot. It was supposed to be both of her feet but she moved..."

"Of course she did.." she teases.

_She's smiling, that beautiful dimpled smile. _

**Arizona's POV**

Just when I thought that I wouldn't be able to smile again, she has proved me wrong. She has always found ways to amaze me, so I don't know why I thought now would be any different, even with everything that's happened to me. Feeling a baby kick (from the outside) for the first time is a very exciting moment for an expectant mother to share. The fact that she waited, knowing that I wanted to be the first one to feel it, means so much to me for so many reasons. Not only was it a moment that I had been waiting for, for so long; it also shows me that she loves me too much to have given up hope that I would be found, that she knew I could stay strong enough and that I would be back in her arms again.

Instead of thinking I would get to feel it 'if' I came back, she thought of it like this; that I would get to feel it, _when_ I came back. Despite how horrifying it was for her, not knowing where I was, she never gave up hope of looking for me. I'm sure she had her moments, and still does, but she's been so strong for me, taken care of me and I couldn't ask for anything more from her.

"I really needed this tonight..." I shift my gaze back up to her, my eyes glistening with tears of joy. "..you have no idea how much it means to me, that you waited. Thank you."

"I do know how much it means to you...because it means just as much to me. You're her mommy too...you come before everyone else in her life...just like you do in mine."

We enter a comfortable silence, looking into each others eyes. In her eyes, I always find the love and strength that I need, to get through each day. My only hope, is that her love will continue to be enough to see me through; because without her, I can't imagine ever being able to make it through something like this.

"You ready for bed?" She asks, breaking the silence.

I'm beyond exhausted, and would love nothing more than to fall asleep in the arms of the women I love. But, I'm afraid I won't be able to sleep through the night, as it is only my second night home. My first night home was filled with nightmares, and having to wake her up every time, so she could talk me back to sleep.

Sensing my discomfort, she takes my hand in hers.

"I know it's hard for you, but I'll be right here with you and if you have a bad dream again, I can talk you back to sleep" She adds, standing up and helping me stand up with her.

"You don't have to help me..I'll be fine.." I protest, as she leads me to the other side of the bed and helps me get comfortable.

"Just let me help you.." She says, with a teasing smile. "How's your shoulder? I noticed you don't have the sling.."

"It still hurts...but I can't wear it anymore, it aggravates my neck."

She continues tucking me in, leaning down to place a kiss on my forehead. "I'm sorry love. Is there anything I can do for you?...are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry. I just want you to lay down with me..."

She smiles at me "Okay. I'll be right back.."

She returns a few minutes later, and crawls into bed beside me. She scoots as close as she can get, until I feel her baby bump pressed up against my back.

"I'm sorry I can't get closer" She says..

"It's okay. I just want you here with me..so I feel safe..." I take the hand that she has gently rested on my hip, and bring it up to my chest, holding it close to my heart. "...I'll try not to wake you up tonight."

"Please...please, don't worry about that okay?.." She says softly. "...here, maybe this will help..." she removes one of the two pillows from underneath my head. She places her free arm under the pillow, allowing her to get closer to me. She shares the pillow with me, holding me in both of her arms. "...is this better?"

I know it could possibly be uncomfortable for her, which makes me even more grateful for everything she is doing for me. She is putting her own comfort aside, at a time when I need security the most. We would usually sleep with me holding her, and resting my hand on her baby bump. But, not being able to sleep on my bad shoulder; accompanied with the fact that I need the security of being in her arms, makes it hard for us to sleep that way.

"Yes. I love this..."

"What do you love?"

I sigh in contentment. "Being in your arms"

"Well, I love holding you..." She places a kiss on my shoulder blade, and then my cheek. "Goodnight baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

I close my eyes, relaxing in the comfort of her warm embrace; hoping, wishing and praying that all bad dreams would stay away. I don't want to see his face in my dreams, or hear all of the bad things he said to me.

As I hear the sounds of her soft and quiet breathing, I am reminded of a few things:

I am home in my own bed, I am safe in her arms.

Most importantly, I _am_ loved; and I deserve to be loved, not hated and treated like an object.

What I went through will never change that, because I won't let it.

It may change a lot of things, but it can never change how I feel about her, or how she feels about me, because if I wasn't loved by _her_, I _know _that I wouldn't be able to get through this.

_Next Day..._

After a very quiet drive there, we have finally arrived at the police station. As she gets out of the drivers seat, I remain in the passengers seat; staring straight ahead, trying to gather up the courage to get this over with. Not only did I not want to leave the house yet, I never wanted to have to even look at Jack_ ever_ again.

She walks around to my side of the car and opens my door.

"Are you ready?" She asks.

I shake my head, looking down "I...can't...I can't do this..."

"You can do this..." she leans forward, softly kissing my temple. "...I know you can. I'll be right there with you, as long as they let me...and when it gets to be too much, just tell me and we'll go home, okay?"

I slowly nod. "Okay.."

She reaches out, offering me her hand to help me out of the car. Once I'm out of the car, we make our way into the crowded police station. Sensing my level of anxiety, she does the talking.

She approaches the officer at the desk. "Hi. We're looking for officer Daniels." she tells him, holding out her card.

He smiles and nods, pointing to the left. "Go down that hallway until you get to the elevator. She's on the 3rd floor...take a left once you get off the elevator...then you're going to take the first right, her office is the...4th door on the right. If you get lost, there will be officers upstairs to help you. I'll call her and let her know you're coming up."

"Great, thanks very much" Callie replies.

Once we get upstairs, it's even more crowded. I feel like everyone is looking at me and it makes me want to run out of here, if only I could move that fast.

"We're almost there" Callie assures me, as she leads us through the crowded and noisy part of the station.

She finds the right office, knocking softly on the open door. A female officer looks up from her desk, smiling at us. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm...Arizona Robbins..." I say weakly.

"An officer was at our house the other day questioning her, and left your card for her." Callie adds.

"Right. I wasn't expecting you so soon, but I'm glad you're here..." she gets up, gesturing to two chairs in front of her desk. "..please have a seat."

She shuts the door while we take our seats, before returning to the other side of the desk.

After a brief introduction, she looks at me sympathetically. "First of all, I would like to apologize for what happened the other day."

"It's okay.." I reply.

When Callie goes to speak, Officer Daniels speaks up. "It wasn't okay for them to talk to you like that, and push you to talk about it so fast... I'm sorry. I was supposed to be there, but was wrapping up another case. I'll be on this case from now on, so you won't have to deal with either of them..." she wheels over to a filing cabinet, opening a drawer and pulling out a folder, before returning to her spot in front of us. "...We received a lot of information from his son...so I'm going to ask you a few questions, just to see if we can confirm a few of the details..." she pulls out a photo, placing it in front of me. "...did you see this man at all, during the time you were with Jack Davis?"

I blink hard, as a tear falls out of my left eye. I look at the photo once more before looking down, wishing I could erase the memories of the few hours that I did see this man. I never told anyone about the night that he was there. Callie fails to stop the sharp intake of breath, before looking away, trying to act normal.

"Take your time...it's very important we ID this man correctly" Officer Daniels adds.

"I remember him..." I trail off, taking a moment to steady my breathing. "...on the second night..he was there..."

"Umm..." Callie says.

"Is something wrong?" Daniels asks her.

"He's a crooked cop..." Callie blurts out. "...well I mean I heard he was...is...he apparently helped my ex boyfriend get out of doing jail time for abusing me.." she rambles nervously, before turning to me. "...what did he do to you?"

I look to the officer, who nods kindly for me to answer. When I hesitate, Callie takes my hand for comfort.

"He was at the motel, on the second night..."

"Can you tell me what happened when he was there?"

"He showed up at around 9 pm maybe...he brought cocaine with him. Him and Jack threw beer cans and cigarette butts at me...one of the cans was crushed, and cut my head...they held me down..." I pause to wipe the tears with the tissue the officer has given me. "...they punched and slapped me in the face, they burnt me with cigarettes because they were asking me a question that I couldn't answer...and until Jack's son returned from wherever he was...they...sexually assaulted me...both of them..."

I look over to Callie, whose trying her best to avoid eye contact. I'm sensing that she's probably hoping that I don't notice the look of horror on her face.

"It's okay..." Officer Daniels says kindly. "...you can stop there if you want. I understand how hard it is for you, for _both_ of you. I wanted to ask you though...if you knew where this man went when he left?"

"I'm sorry.." I shake my head. "...I...I don't know."

"Where were you originally from?" She asks Callie.

"Boston" Callie replies.

The officer jots down some notes, before turning her attention back to me. "Before I forget...what was it that they were asking you?"

_I can't say this in front of Calliope..she'll just blame herself..._

"Do you want me to leave the room?" Callie asks.

"I...I'm just...not sure if you want to hear this..." I reply, stopping at the sound of a knock at the door.

Another officer who I don't recognize enters the room with a pile of papers and a recorder. "Daniels...these just came in..." he places the papers and recorder on her desk in front of her. "...thought you'd like to take a look at them."

"Do we know where they came from?" She asks, flipping through pages upon pages of printed out e-mails.

He shakes his head. "Nope. Whoever it was asked not to be identified. Someone is looking out for these two ladies."

"Okay...will you.." Officer Daniels picks the photo of the supposed Boston police officer, handing it to her fellow officer. "...get this photo out...see if he's still in Seattle. If he is, bring him in. If not, contact Boston PD and see what information you can get on him. We can't have this guy walking the streets."

He nods, exiting the room. "Sure thing, I'll get back to you as soon as I know something."

After answering a few more questions, we head back to the first floor. Calliope stayed with me the whole time, listening to me describe some of the details of each day and night, all of the abuse I went through, the things that were said. She held my hand, and tried to hide her horrified facial expression, to maintain her composure for me.

Officer Daniels makes Callie wait outside of the small room she leads me into, on the other side of a tinted glass window. On the other side, a guard leads six men, each with a number. Before they even turn to face forward, I know which one he is.

She presses a button. "Number one, please step forward and say the line given to you"

I barely pay attention to one, two and three, because my focus is on _him_.

When it's his turn, he steps forward and says his line. Chills run through my body at the memory of being told he'd kill me if I made a sound.

Tears form in my eyes, and I swallow hard, trying to keep myself from losing it. "t...that's him...number four...that's him..."

Although I know that he can't see me, I begin to back as far away as I can from the glass. I take a few steps back, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Umm...are we done? Can I go now?" I ask.

She nods, making her way over to me. "Of course...you did great..." she leads me out of the room "..I know this is extremely hard for you. We can end here today, but I will need to speak with you again before the trial starts. The part that you have to testify..."

"I have to testify?" I ask nervously, though I already know the answer.

Knowing this was coming doesn't make it any easier. This time, he will be able to see me. He'll be able to watch me, while I tell a room full of strangers what he did to me.

Callie and another officer approach.

"Can I please take her home now?..." Callie asks, placing a hand on my lower back. "...she's had a really long few days, and needs to take it easy."

"Of course.." Officer Daniels replies. "...you have my card. I'm thinking we should be back in touch by Monday or Tuesday...the part of the trial that we'll need Arizona to testify during, will begin Thursday."

Callie continues doing the talking, before leading me outside and away from the commotion of the busy police station.

As we step outside I breathe a sigh of relief. One step of the many baby steps I will have to take, is over and done with.

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N: This chapter did come out a lot differently than I had planned_ _(which is why it took so long to write) because I ended up wanting to skip over the majority of certain sad details. I do know this is sad, because as I've said it's hard to write as well. This will not be like this forever...and the happy ending won't come in just one chapter...there will be a point in this story where happiness is there to stay._ _Those wanting happiness, it will definitely come. So, that being said...I hope people continue to read. I'm going to start slight time jumps to get through most of the legal stuff, so that there will be more C/A one on one conversations, and interaction with their friends. Thanks for the faves, alerts, and reviews. They always mean a lot. I'm aiming for another chapter either tonight, or some time tomorrow...hope you stay tuned =)_


	29. Chapter 29

_4 days later..._

**Mikey's POV**

I'm finally out of the hospital, but unsure of where to go. My medical bills were paid in cash, with all of the money I had left, that was paid by my cousin, to help me. My cousin who won't answer any more of my calls, leaving me with no where to stay. The majority of the large sum of money that is left in my bank account, doesn't even belong to me. Therefore, I won't spend money that was paid to my father, to end the life of one of the most amazing people I've ever met. The only money that was spent at all, was spent to _save_ her life. In the short time I got to spend with her, she changed my life in ways that I could never describe.

As I walk the streets of Seattle, ending up by the park, my thoughts drift to Arizona. I wonder how she is doing, and if she'll ever be able to forgive me for all of the things that happened to her, when I wasn't there. Each time I went out, my level of anxiety was out of control. I did everything I had to as fast as I could so that I could get back to her before it was too late. While I'm not the one who hurt her, I feel partially responsible for some of the abuse she suffered at the hands of my father, when I wasn't there to make him stop.

My thoughts also drift back to my childhood. How my brother and I were removed from the house twice my social services. Why we were ever returned, is beyond me. I remember the many drunken nights in my house, where my father used us as bunching bags, and my mother did nothing. In a sense, there was nothing that she could do. If she did, she would get it worse than us. When he finally passed out drunk, my mother would put us to bed. Most nights, she stayed with us in our room. The only love we ever knew, was from her. For years I had a family, a severely broken family. Now, I have no one. I don't know which is better, because once loneliness fully sinks in, it's one of the worst feelings in the world.

After a half hour of staring off into space, I hear police radios. I turn to the left to see three police officers approaching the park bench.

"Michael Davis..." one of them speaks up. "...we've been looking for you. You'll need to come with us, now!"

Before I even have a chance to respond, one officer takes my back pack while the other two lift me off the bench and grab the upper part of my un injured arm.

"What the hell is going on?..." I ask. They ignore me, continuing to drag me through the park until we reach the cruisers, and they force me into one. "...take it easy I just had two surgeries!"

Once we arrive at the police station, they bring me into a room that has nothing in it but a table and two chairs.

Two of the officers exit the room, leaving me alone with officer Kent.

"Have a seat, you're going to be here a while!" he demands.

I take a seat across from him, my eyes never leaving his. "You want to tell me why I was dragged in here right after I get out of the hospital?"

"I don't answer to you, you answer to me..." he opens a folder, taking out a piece of paper and places it on the table in front of me. "...would you care to explain why the money is in_ your_ bank account, if you had nothing to do with it?"

I quickly glancing over a print out of my bank statement, before looking back at him. "I didn't have anything to do with it...it's there because my father no longer has a bank account...he didn't want to be found...I swear...I had nothing to do with it. I didn't have a choice...he knew all my account information...look, I...I know how this looks..."

He glares at me in disbelief, before pulling out several photos of me from videos. "Okay...what you failed to tell us was that you would be seen withdrawing money...and then again here.." he places a photo of me purchasing the gun, in front of me. "...purchasing this gun. Are you still going to tell me you had nothing to do with it?"

"I...I didn't...I told you I didn't.."

"You never...hurt her in any way?" he asks, interrupting me. He glares at me, probably hoping that he's scaring me. Little does he know, I don't scare easily at all, after all I've been through.

"I never touched her.." I answer, maintaining eye contact. "...I bought the gun to protect her...because he tried to rape her."

"You never slapped her, punched her...or kicked her..." he stands up, slamming his hands on the table. "...or burnt her...look me in the eyes, and tell me you never did anything to her."

"I never hurt her!..." I shout. "...ask her yourself I never laid a hand on her."

"We did ask her...is she saying no because she's afraid of you?"

"I would _never_ do anything to hurt her, and no...it's not because she's afraid of me.." I reply, my eyes never leaving his. "...it's because I didn't do anything except help her. She told you the truth, and I'm telling you the truth now."

**General POV**

Officer Amy Daniels stands on the other side of the room where Mikey is being questioned. He doesn't know she's there, but she can hear and see everything that's happening. She watches in disgust as her fellow officer continues to question him.

Inside the room, Officer Kent continue to drill Mikey with questions, showing him photos of injuries that he swears he didn't cause. When Mikey puts one of his hands on his head.

She enters the room. "Detective, a word please!" she demands.

He slips out of the room, closing the door behind him. "What's up?"

She quickly glances back into the room, watching him push the pictures away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asks.

"Come on, you can't tell me that you don't think he had something to do with it! I swear it was him on that recording that was dropped off yesterday, trying to get their location for Louis. Now that plan A has failed and she's home again, they're going to plan B. Someone wants these two women to suffer and I don't believe that he has nothing to do with it..."

She shakes her head, handing him a print out of graphs, showing the difference in the voices. "Mikey's voice isn't on that tape. It was Louis, and an unidentified male. We ran the software three times just to be sure, it's not ran it against a recording of his voice, the pitches don't match. The voice on that tape is deeper than his."

"If that's the case then there was probably a tap on the phone line, no one can really do that except the police..." he trails off.

She shakes her head. "Anyone with money can, anyone with connections...you know that. Point is, someone is looking out for these two, because why would either of these two men send us the tape. If anything, Mikey might know who is on that tape...but doesn't have anything to do with it. The printed out e-mails contained pictures of both of them, so...someone has been following them, but I can assure you it wasn't him."

"He had to have had something to do with it, you saw how many injuries she has..." He protests.

"It's already been ruled out. He had nothing to do with this. Now, if you want to question him then fine, but don't piss him off in the process or he isn't going to talk. We need him to talk, do you know how many people this kid could put behind bars? He's got a lot of dirt on a lot of criminals...three of which we already know are still in Seattle and were involved in 7 of the reported rapes, in the two weeks leading up to her abduction... the three men that were supposed to help his father. We already have proof, because of the e-mails and phone records. They never showed up, because Jack knew we were on to him and panicked, he wanted to get it done faster...but, Mikey helped her and he can prove their involvement...we can get them for that, as well as the rapes, we need to make sure these two women are safe...and it's not going to happen by this kid shutting down. So, please...be respectful. We have a victim whose far too traumatized to remember, or talk about a lot of things, this kid is our only hope."

He nods "Yes ma'am.." he enters the room, to resume his questioning.

**Arizona's POV**

_Flash back to previous night..._

"_Arizona please wake up.." Callie pleads, gently shaking me. _

_I hear her voice, faded in the back round of my nightmare. While I hear her trying to wake me up, I slowly begin to come out of my non peaceful slumber. _

"_It's just a bad dream. I'm right here with you, you're safe...please wake up" she tries again, before I slip further back into my nightmare. _

"_Get off of me!.." I cry. I kick, scream, and wiggle, trying to break free from him. "...You're hurting me. Please...stop!"_

"_Don't touch me...please...stop" I plead again._

_Once I am free, I see light, through the darkness of my eyes being closed. I begin to come out of my nightmare, at the realization that I am home in my bed. I open my eyes, squinting from the light of the bedroom until my eyes adjust. When I roll over, Callie is holding her right eye._

"_Are you okay?" She asks._

"_W...what happened. Did I hit you? I'm so sorry..." I begin to panic._

_After three soft knocks on the bedroom door, Callie uncovers her eye, keeping it shut. "Come in"_

_A half asleep Teddy enters the bedroom, squinting while her eyes adjust to the light. "Are you two okay? I heard screaming in here..."_

"_She just had a nightmare..." Callie replies, getting out of bed. "...can you stay with her for a minute? while I..." she trails off, gesturing to the bathroom across the hall._

_Teddy nods. "No problem.."_

_When Callie exits the room, I sit up, looking around in confusion._

"_Arizona, are you okay?" Teddy asks. She takes a seat on the edge of the bed._

_I shake my head. "I...I think I hit her...I hit her Teddy...I hurt her..the one thing we always promised each other we would never do.."_

"_You had a nightmare. It wasn't your fault... you didn't know what you were doing. Don't beat yourself up over this. I know she is going to tell you the same thing."_

_Callie enters the bedroom again. Teddy says goodnight, before leaving and closing the door behind her._

_I notice the small red mark under her eye, where I elbowed her, and begin to cry. We lay back down and I turn away from her._

"_Im so sorry Calliope..."_

_She turns the light off and covers us up, before closing the gap between us. She tries to hold me, and I try to push her hand away. "p..please don't...I'll just hurt you again.."_

_She refuses to give up, and wraps her arm around me. "Please stop trying to push me away. I know you didn't mean to hit me. You had a nightmare and you didn't have control over what happened. I know it's not your fault."_

"_Calliope, please..."_

"_No Arizona, I'm not letting you push me away. Just let me hold you, please" she pleads._

_I stir in her arms, rolling over so that I'm on my back. She slides her arm under my neck, scooting closer. She loosely wraps her other arm around my mid section. I shift my head over, using her shoulder as a pillow._

"_I'm really sorry.."_

"_Shhh it's okay baby. I know you didn't mean to..." she assures me. She lifts her head up, bringing her lips to mine for a goodnight kiss before settling back down. "..I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

_end of flashback_

"Arizona?..." Callie calls, bringing me out of my daze. She takes a seat on the couch next to me. "...are you okay? I hope you don't feel bad about last night..."

I turn my head to the left, noticing the very small bruise under her eye. "I feel terrible.."

She scoots closer, opening her arms. "Come here..." she softly rubs my back, while I rest my head on her chest. "...please...please don't feel bad, okay? Please..."

"Do you forgive me?"

She kisses the top of my head. "Of course I do. Just promise me that you won't blame yourself anymore okay?"

I nod against her chest. "Okay"

She runs her fingers through my hair, rocking be back and fourth ever so slightly. We enter a very comfortable silence for a few moments, as I relax in her embrace.

The sound of my phone ringing, ruins a quiet and peaceful moment for heavily, I pull back and reach for my phone. Grabbing it off the coffee table in front of me, I see Officer Daniels' number flashing across the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hi. This is Officer Daniels, I'm returning your call from yesterday, I was wondering if I could ask you a few more questions."

"Sure...do we want to do this today?"

"Yes, as soon as possible would be better."

"Okay..." I trail off.

"I can come to you if that would be easier" She offers kindly.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"It's not a problem, I have your address right here. I can be there in about ten minutes, if that's okay with you."

"That's fine. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. See you in a few."

I hang up the phone, sighing heavily and leaning back onto the couch. Callie stretches her arm across the back of the couch, allowing me to rest my head on her chest.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"I'm just so...exhausted...I don't want to go through all of this. They want me to answer more questions...so, she is on her way over. Then..I have to go to court the day after tomorrow...I'm just so sick of it all, I want it to go away..."

"I'm going to get you through this...all of it, I promise." Callie replies.

The sincerity and determination in her voice makes me want to cry, because if it wasn't for her, I know that I wouldn't be able to get through a single day of my life. While it seems next to impossible right now, I have to believe there is hope. Hope that I won't always have to feel this way.

I sigh in contentment, as she places my hand on her stomach. "How did I get so lucky? Do you know how amazing you are?"

"I ask myself the same thing every day, because you're pretty amazing yourself."

I lift my head off her shoulder and smile at her, showing her my dimples.

"and _very_ beautiful..." She adds, smiling back at me. "..I _love_ those dimples"

I close the gap between us, giving her two very soft but loving kisses. When we break from the kiss, I rest my head on her shoulder again. We spend the remainder of the time we have, feeling the baby kick, because it reminds us both of what we have to hold on to.

At the sound of a knock at the door, I groan in frustration. We both get off the couch, and make our way to the door. While I hesitate, Callie opens the door, revealing Officer Daniels.

Callie steps out of the way, gesturing for her to enter.

"We can use the kitchen table.." I point out.

Callie and I sit side by side, while she takes a seat on the other side of the table. She opens a folder, and begins going through papers.

"I wanted to start by asking you if you remembered any outgoing or incoming calls to his cell phone?"

"All I remember is that he was in touch with Lisa a lot...umm...I think I remember the names Paul and Ray, but that's it...can I ask why?"

She looks up from the papers, folding her hands on the table. "We have received some new information and we have reason to believe that there were other people that were going to be involved...what we think happened was that when Jack realized Callie and your friends weren't going to give up on you...he got scared and was going to...do it alone, also...he may have sensed that his son was turning on him, and wanted to keep his friends out of it. We believe they are still in the area, but have no leads as to where they are...yet, but we are questioning his son and hope that he will be able to help us."

"Oh..."

"We don't want either of you to worry. We have Officers driving around the area to make sure that nothing else will happen to either of you. I wanted to ask you though, if you could remember anything about what happened on the third day you were there?"

I look to Callie, silently questioning whether or not she wants to hear any of this. While I need her with me, I know that some of this isn't going to be pleasant to hear. Especially the part where I was naked and about to be raped. Much closer to having it happen than the first time he tried, which she has already heard about.

She nods and gives me a reassuring smile, not wanting to leave my side, knowing how hard this is going to be for me. She takes my hand in hers when I reach out for her. She rests our hands on her lap, softly rubbing the back of my hand with her thumb, for comfort. The simple gesture helps me find the strength to go over the last of the details that were not discussed the first time I met with the police officer.

**Callie's POV**

None of what she went through is easy to hear; but I always have to think about the fact that as hard as it is to hear, it's much harder on her, having actually gone through it. If I could take away all of what she feels, I would do it in a heartbeat. Since I can't do that, I'll continue to be everything she needs me to be. I'll talk her back to sleep after every nightmare, sit up and watch a movie with her when she can't sleep. Whatever she needs to get through this.

I sit here with her for the second time since her attack, as she goes over every detail with the Officer, trying her hardest to get through it.

By the time she is done talking, I wipe the few tears that managed to escape, while I was trying my hardest not to lose it in front of her.

The police officer, gives both of us a sympathetic smile. She turns her attention to Arizona, and takes a deep breath before speaking.

"I'd like to thank you for all of your cooperation, I know this was extremely hard for you, to have to talk about what you went through. I also feel that I must tell you...that this trial is going to be a long and tiring process. This case is...a mess...one of the biggest I've seen in a long time...because of his criminal record, the press is going to be all over this one. He'll probably end up doing time in several states. I will be in court on the day that you are there, to give my statement. As it looks right now, I think you will only need to be there one day...which would be Friday. With all of the information you were able to give me, I'm very hopeful that he will never see the light of day again."

"So, I only have to go one day?" Arizona asks.

Officer Daniels nods. "Yes. I was able to get in for a brief meeting with the DA and the Judge on the day that he was arraigned. I don't think it's going to do you any good while you're trying to recover, if you have to keep reliving everything, and they understand that. So, I'll be there until the trial is over..I have all the necessary information to testify. I can let you know what happens if you'd like."

Arizona sniffles, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "What about Lisa?"

"It's very hard to tell. At this point, I do know that she is being held without bail. But because part of this is out of our jurisdiction, It's possible that she could be transported back to Massachusetts. She violated a restraining order that was issued there, which could possibly get her about 2-3 years. She also plotted to the death of someone else, and she was in that location when she did so...she could be looking at 15-20 years depending on how they want to handle it. We have plenty of solid evidence against her, it's just a matter of whether or not it's 'our' case now."

Arizona sighs heavily. When her bottom lip begins to quiver, I remove my hand from hers, placing it on her upper back to rub soft circles. "You're going to be okay. Neither of them can hurt you anymore. We're going to get you through this."

Officer Daniels gives her a reassuring smile. "It sounds like you have a lot of support here at home, which is very important..." she reaches into the pocket of her shirt, pulling out a card and handing it to Arizona. "...this is an organization we work very closely with. They offer couples counseling and or group therapy for victims of domestic violence, sexual assault and rape. The organization is run by a close friend of mine. If you feel the need to, you can give her a call and she would be more than happy to help you...both of you. I know this is hard on both of you."

Arizona nods. "Thank you..."

Officer Daniels stands up. "I think we're done, so I'll give you some peace and quiet. Once again thank you very much for your cooperation. We'e built a good case against both of them and I'm very certain that they will both do quite a bit of time. I know it won't help you heal any faster, but you _will_ get justice."

We stand up, walking her to the door.

"Thank you very much for coming to us, it's been very hard on her." Callie says, while opening the door.

"I understand. It's no problem. I will see you both on Friday."

"You'll keep me updated?" Arizona asks.

"Of course. As soon as I have any information, I'll be in touch. " Officer Daniels replies.

_Next Night..._

_11:30 PM_

I wake from a dreamless sleep, only to find the spot beside me empty.

I feel around for her "Arizona?"

The sound of water running in the bathroom catches my attention. I get out of bed, and make my way across the hall. I can tell by the light underneath the bathroom door that she is in there. I crack the bathroom door open as she's splashing cold water on her face.

I hand her a face cloth, so she can dry her face "Arizona, are you okay?...what's wrong?"

"I'm...fine.." she dries her face, and sighs heavily as she turns around to face me. "...I just couldn't sleep. I didn't want to wake you up, but I guess I did any way...I'm sorry."

I shake my head. "I woke up on my own...I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you nervous about Friday?"

She nods sadly, before shifting her gaze to the floor. I close the gap between us, taking the last few steps towards her.

When I reach out and try to touch her face, she flinches slightly. I pull away, realizing that my movements were too fast. "I'm sorry..I didn't mean to scare you..."

She reaches down for my hand, slowly bringing it up and holding it to her cheek.

Her teary blue eyes meet my brown ones. "I'm _not_ afraid of you..." she assures me. "...I'm just.."

"I know baby, I know..." I slowly move forward, brushing my lips against hers. I break from the lingering kiss, and wipe the lone tear from her right eye. "...do you want to try coming back to bed?"

"yeah..."

Once we're in bed, I take her in my arms. I hold her like any other night since she's been home, hoping that she feels a sense of safety and security.

"I love you..." I whisper, placing a kiss on her cheek, before resting my head on the pillow. "..I love you so much."

What she's been through has changed a lot of things for her, and for me as well. But the one thing it can never change, is how much I love her.

_Next Night_

_7:30 PM_

Heading down the hall to check on Arizona, I hear a knock at the door. I turn around, scrambling to the door as fast as I can to open it.

"Addison? What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to Arizona..." She replies, entering the apartment. _Why wouldn't Arizona talk to me?_

"About what?" I ask, closing the door and locking it.

"No idea. She's the one that called me.." she replies, heading down the hall to the bedroom.

I trail behind her. "Why wouldn't she talk to Teddy...or me...or...what's going on?"

"Teddy isn't home.." she replies. She turns around, giving me a teasing smile. "...you live here, I kind of figured you'd notice she wasn't home.."

The bedroom door opens, and Arizona pulls Addison in. As I try and stop the door from shutting, another knock sounds at the front door.

_What the hell is going on around here?_

I open the door, revealing one of the last people I ever expected to see.

"Jenna? What are you doing here?"

To Be Continued...

_Plz review. Reviews are loved =)_


	30. Chapter 30

_I'll point out right now, that I know this chapter is full of insanity...true story.__I added some lighter topics of convo between Callie/Jenna to attempt to lighten the mood __as Jenna keeps her distracted with some good topics of conversation, after of course giving her words of wisdom. Also, I've come to the conclusion that I'll be exploring a friendship between Addison and Arizona starting now, because I feel for some reason...that they would just fit as friends...no idea why. There's not much C/A interaction for a reason...because this chapter and the next, is setting up a lot of things. Upcoming friendships and events...etc. The next chap is done and will be up almost directly after this 1._

**Callie's POV**

Given my recent phone calls and e-mails to Jenna, I _should_ have expected her to show up. I called her the night Arizona disappeared, and the night she was found, updating her with texts in between. I've been updating her recently, on Arizona's recovery through e-mails and text messages. She insisted on coming to visit for a few days, so that we wouldn't have to go through the stress of the court process alone. I told her that we would be fine, but knowing Jenna as well as I do, I should have known she would get on a plane as soon as she could to be with us.

"_Jenna, what are you doing here?"_

She steps forward and into the apartment, pulling me in for a hug. "You didn't _really_ think I'd let you two go through _all _of this alone did you?"

"You didn't have to come all the way here..."

She pulls away from the hug "Of course I did..." she looks me up and down, smiling at the sight of my baby bump. "...look at you momma! you look great."

"Right...getting bigger by the second...ugh..." I reply, rolling my eyes, before breaking into a huge smile. "...you should see the latest ultrasound pictures...she had her eye open...the one she wasn't covering with her hands."

"You know I would love to see those!..." she replies excitedly. "...wheres Arizona?"

"In the bedroom...the pictures are in there any way so..." I reply, heading towards the bedroom with Jenna following closely.

I open the door, catching Arizona and Addison off guard. Arizona hangs up her cell phone quickly, before giving Addison a warning glance. More like a silent plea for whatever is going on to remain between the two of them.

I smile at Arizona, stepping into the bedroom "Someone's here to see you..."

She turns her head to the side, confusion written all over her face "oh...?"

Jenna comes around the corner and into the bedroom. At the sight of her, a dimpled smile appears on Arizona's face. Jenna wastes no time in walking over to Arizona and pulling her in for a hug.

"What are you doing here?..." Arizona asks. Before Jenna can respond to her, her facial expression falls. Almost as if for just a moment because of her excitement to see Jenna, that she forgot what tomorrow is,. That tomorrow is the day she will have to face Jack in court, and tell her story from start to finish, and this time, with no breaks in between. "...you didn't have to come all the way here for _that_...I mean...it's a six hour flight..."

Jenna pulls away from the hug, giving her a teasing smile. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Callie, of course I did...how are you feeling?"

Arizona shrugs, her mouth hanging slightly open as she tries to form words. She's been asked the same question so many times, probably too many.

"Hey Jenna.." I interrupt. When I catch her attention, I gesture to Addison. "...this is our friend Addison...whose also my OBGYN."

Addison extends her hand "It's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you" she greets with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too.." Jenna replies, before giving her a teasing grin. "..and...likewise."

"So...uh... what's going on in here? is something wrong?" I ask.

Addison looks anywhere but at me, leaving Arizona to answer.

"No...just talking.." Arizona blurts out nervously.

Knowing something is going on, but not wanting to push the issue, I head over to my side of the bed to grab that the baby album. "Well...we'll be in the kitchen..."

While I don't like the fact that she is clearly hiding something from me, I decide to give her some space to talk to Addison. I haven't let her out of my sight too much since she came home, and I don't want her to feel like I'm hovering too much. The last thing in the world I'd want to do right now, is cause her more stress.

Exiting the room with Jenna, my only hope is that Arizona will tell me when she is ready.

**Arizona's POV**

Quickly making my way over to the bedroom door, I open it to make sure that they are out of ear shot. I close and lock the door quietly, before I make my way back over to the bed, grabbing my cell phone. Just before they came in, I was about to let Addison listen to the voice mail I received from an unknown caller. A threat about how if I testified against Jack in court, I would never see Callie again. A detailed and graphic description about what would be done to her _and_ the baby if I didn't keep my mouth shut.

"Uh...you look a little flustered...did I interrupt something?" I ask, noticing that her cheeks are red and her hair is a mess.

She sighs heavily, standing up to fix her hair. "Nope...not at all. I was just at the gym and...barely had time to put my clothes on, let alone fix my hair. I almost tripped myself trying to put my jeans on fast enough. It was...interesting to say the least...but any way.." she rambles, pausing for a moment as she sits down beside me on the bed "...you want to tell me what's going on...and why I'm hiding it from my best friend?..." she asks. "...I mean, you sounded _really _freaked out on the phone."

"I need you to be...Teddy for me..." I reply, dialing my voice mail with a shaky hand. "...I can't tell Callie about this right now, and Teddy's not here, Mark isn't answering his phone...Meredith was going to help me but she got stuck at the hospital...I don't know what to do."

Addison takes the phone, and listens to the voice mail. Her mouth hangs open in shock, as she slowly lowers the phone down onto her lap.

"What should I do?..." I ask, as my eyes water with tears. "...I can't not testify...but..this is my family we're talking about...the love of my life and our baby girl...I can't lose them, I'll have nothing left..."

After momentarily freezing, she brings herself back to reality, taking a deep breath

"The caller said they would call back until they got ahold of you...you _need_ to go to the police so they can find out where the call is coming from..." she stands up placing a hand on my shoulder. "...here's what we're going to do...we're going to take a minute to pull ourselves together, so she doesn't know anything is wrong...and I'm going to take you down there myself."

Cracking under the pressure of it all, I cover my face as a few more tears escape.

Not knowing what else to do, Addison hesitantly pulls me in for a hug, wanting to comfort me but not wanting to crowd my space. My chin rests on her shoulder as she gently places her hand on the back of my head. "It's going to be okay...I know everything feels like the end of the world right now. But...one day...it _will_...all be okay..you, and Callie...are _not_ alone.." she assures me. She keeps her hold on me for a moment before pulling back. "...are you ready?"

I nod, wiping the tears away. "Yeah...but...what do I tell her now?...I mean, she's going to ask why we are leaving...and I haven't exactly left the house much..."

"We can just tell her we're going...I don't know...we'll figure something out...are you sure you don't want to tell her?"

"Are you kidding me right now?..." I reply, sounding more irritated than I wanted to. "...you're an OBGYN, you know the risks...it's a miracle nothing has happened already, I mean...with everything that's gone on...she doesn't need more stress. I don't want an early labor or anything like that...or bed rest because her blood pressure it out of control...or worse...and everything in our lives is always a mess, I don't want the day the baby is born to be a mess...I want it to be perfect...we both do...and..."

"Right..." she says, interrupting my nervous ramble. "...no you're definitely right and I'll...do whatever I can to help but...you should tell her at _some_ point. Once we figure all of this out...she's going to hate that you lied to her at first, but she'll eventually understand that you did it to protect her...in...more ways than one."

After taking a few minutes to compose ourselves, I open the door and jump back in surprise when I come face to face with Callie.

"What uh...what are you two up to?" She asks.

I quickly shift my gaze to Addison, and then out into the hall way. She takes the hint, exiting the room without question.

"Arizona, are you going to tell me what's going on?.." Callie asks, stepping into the bedroom and closing the door behind her. "...are you okay?...did something happen?"

"I'm fine.." I reply, giving her a reassuring smile. "...everything is fine. I just have to take go care of something and I wanted you to be able to rest, so I called Addison...and Jenna is here so, you can visit with her."

"Okay...umm..." she trails off. I can tell she doesn't believe me, but what else am I supposed to do. I can't have her stressing out anymore than she already is. It's not good for her or the baby.

I step forward, placing a hand on her cheek. It isn't too long before I bring my lips to hers. I let my lips linger on hers. When we break from the kiss, I head to the closet, grabbing a sweatshirt.

"What time will you be home?" She asks.

"I'm not sure..." I trail off. She helps me put my sweatshirt on, before I grab my purse, house keys and cell phone. "...don't wait up for me though.."

"You know I can't sleep without you.." She pouts.

A smile appears on my face at her childlike tone "I'll be back as soon as I can..." I give her one more kiss "...I love you..." leaning down, I lift her shirt up, placing a soft kiss on her baby bump. "..and I love you baby girl."

Not giving her much time to respond, I exit the bedroom and head down the hall. Heading over to Jenna, I give her a quick hug "Thank you for...being here..." I bring my face closer to her ear, and lower my voice so Callie can't hear. "...stay here with her. Don't leave the house until I get back." I whisper.

Addison and I quickly head out the door, leaving the two of them very confused.

Once we're in the car, she turns the radio down. As she's driving down the street, my cell phone rings again. Unlike the first random phone call I've received tonight, the call is not restricted. Not recognizing the number, I hesitate for a moment before answering on the last ring.

"Hello?"

"Arizona?"

"Mikey?"

"Yeah...I'm sorry to just call randomly like this...are you getting phone calls about court?"

I sigh heavily "Yeah...whoever it was said that I'd never see Callie again... if I testified.."

"Are you going to the police?" he asks.

"Umm..." I trail off, not knowing whether there's a tap on either phone line.

"I'll meet you there.." he interrupts, before quickly hanging up.

"Who exactly is this Mikey kid?" Addison asks.

"It's a long story.."

"Well we've got about a ten to fifteen minute drive there depending on lights and traffic. So, spill..."

Half way through my explanation, I receive a text from Meredith.

_I am SO sorry...Alex is heading out and he wanted to know if you needed him-M_

I take a break from my explanation, to type a quick text back.

_Please don't apologize, I understand. Addison is with me, but please tell Alex I said thank you-A_

**Callie's POV**

Never at any point in our relationship have we hid things from each other, until now. We have always been open and honest with each other, which is why I get the feeling that something is terribly wrong. _Did she lie about not being raped? Did Mikey lie to me when he swore to me that he didn't hurt her? Did I do something to upset her?_ There are so many questions and thoughts going through my mind, and I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't feeling a little hurt that whatever is going on, she feels that she can't tell me.

"Did she say anything to you before she left?" I ask Jenna.

She tries her best to act normal, taking a seat at the kitchen table "Nope...not really...just to keep you company until she got back.." she replies.

I take the seat across from her, sending Arizona a quick text, needing even the slightest bit of reassurance.

_Please tell me that I didn't do anything to upset you. If I did, I'm sorry. I love you xo_

"So...where's Mike?" I ask.

"He couldn't get the time off...he wanted to be here, but he couldn't take a few days right now so he told me to tell you that he's very sorry...and that you better be calling us the second your in labor, because he wouldn't miss _that_ for the world."

Before I have the chance to respond, Arizona texts me back.

_You're the most amazing girlfriend ever, it's nothing you did. I promise. I love you too...forever and ever 3 _

Noticing the smile on my face, Jenna takes the opportunity to tease me.

"Well look at you Callie Torres..." She jokes. "...I've never seen you like this. I do believe she is the one for you."

"I know she is..." I reply, unable to stop smiling. "...I never thought it was possible to love _anyone_ this much. She's...my whole world, her and the baby. She's the only one I can see myself with...I want to spend the rest of my life with her..."

"Wow...she's _really_ changed you.." She teases, before her facial expression becomes more serious. "...I can see how much you love her...every time you look at her, or talk about her. It must be so hard to watch her go through this."

"It's the hardest thing I've ever had to do. If I could take away every bad thing she's feeling, I would do it in a heartbeat. She doesn't deserve any of this, and it hurts _so_ much to think that someone would treat her like that."

She reaches across the table, taking my hand in hers. "I know it seems impossible right now, but...she _will_ get through this. She's not alone...she has you, and all of your friends here. Even though we're further apart now, Mike and I will still still always be there when you need us. It's going to take her some time...but she will get through it..both of you will."

"All we ever do is get through things..." I reply, sighing heavily and shaking my head. "...we were both just starting to feel a sense of security, you know?...and then, this happened...she's having nightmares and her self esteem is worse than before. This asshole has her convinced that she deserved every beating she got and that she'll never amount to anything in life other than being a punching bag, so she's right back to square one...and me... I find myself constantly wanting to hold on to her and never let go, so nothing bad happens to her. I feel like I can't let her out of my sight..but at the same time I don't want her to think I'm 'hovering' too much. She falls asleep and I just lay there awake, listening to her breathe...until she has a nightmare, then I talk her back to sleep...only to lay there again and hope and silently pray that I never lose her."

"I can see it in your eyes, that you're dealing with a lot of guilt..."

"When did you become a psych major?" I joke.

"I'm just saying. I know you Callie, and for as long as I've known you...I have never seen you like this. I know you're blaming yourself because you told me last time we talked on the phone..."

Our last phone conversation was had while Arizona was sleeping and couldn't hear what I was saying. I had told Jenna about the things that Mikey had told me.

"It _is_ my fault though.." I snap. "...I'm sorry I just...every time she wakes up screaming, or cries in pain because of one of her injuries, or...tells me she's afraid that someone else will come after her...I hate myself for it, because it should have been me...I hate myself for not being there to stop it..."

"Look at me..." she demands. She tightens her hold on my hand, until I make eye contact. "...you can NOT keep going on like this, okay? You can't keep blaming yourself, it's not going to do any good for either of you. You have two options..."

I roll my eyes. "Oh here we go..."

"I'm serious Callie...I love you, so I'll be tough with you...because you need it right now. You have two options. You can continue to carry the weight of the guilt with you, which...like I said...isn't going to do either of you any good because it's going to eventually get to you _so_ bad..that you will do or say the wrong thing and end up making things worse for her. What she's going through is hard enough, she won't be able to get through any of this if she knows that you're feeling _this_ guilty. Your second option is that...you can stop blaming yourself, and get her through this, because the only way she's going to be able to deal with anything is if she still has _all_ of you...not bits and pieces, all of you...guilt eats away at a person, and takes away strength. You need to be strong for her, she _needs _you...and when you both come out on the other side, you will be stronger as individuals and has a couple. If she knows you feel guilty, she's going to blame _herself_ for what happened to her and it won't lead to anything good. Do not let this break you. You two are too perfect for each other."

"You know...if being an OBGYN doesn't exactly quite work out for you...I think you would be an excellent therapist."

She laughs. "Yeah well I hope I don't ever have to find out for sure...any way, you need to promise me that this is going to end...because if I find out it doesn't, I'll get right back on another plane and come back here."

"I promise...and, your right"

Once again, Jenna gets through to me; because she's right, she's _always_ been right.

"I'm always right!" she teases

"and still a smart ass I see" I reply, resulting in laugher from both of us.

"Oh Callie...I've definitely missed you"

"I've missed you too"

"So...are you going to ask her to marry you?" She asks excitedly.

"Not anytime soon, but yes. At the moment, my only focus is getting her through this. There's still a lot of things I want us to do before we discuss marriage and right now, it's too soon. I also want it to be perfect."

"Do you have a ring picked out?"

"Seriously, why are you asking me all of this?"

"Because you know me...I have to know everything...and I'm your friend, I want to make sure you don't screw this up" she jokes.

Heading to the bedroom quickly, I grab the catalog I've managed to keep hidden from Arizona. Once I return to the kitchen, I place it on the table in front of Jenna, pointing to the ring I've picked out.

"It's so beautiful..." she whispers. "...she's going to love it...and probably freak out..." Her eyes widen in shock at the estimated price. "...um holy crap...please tell me you aren't spending _that_ much on a ring."

"Okay...I won't tell you..."

"You already got it didn't you?" she asks. "...and she hasn't found it?"

"It's not in the house. One of my friends has it..somewhere safe. I picked it out a few days before...you know. But, like I said it wont be any time soon...I'm going to wait until the perfect time comes along, like..._way_ after the baby is born...and I would have to talk to her parents before I asked her. I just wanted to get it, because the day I got it, I was out with Meredith, Addison, and Lexie...it was the last one they had...and the guy told me that he didn't know when they would have more. So, I had to get it...and because Lexie is Lexie, we have to remind her every day to keep the secret."

"Wow...just wow. She really is the one..."

"She is" I reply, without even the slightest bit of doubt.

Our day will come. Somehow, we will get through all of this together. Once we do, and the timing is right, I will ask her to be mine forever. Even on the days when we are arguing constantly and can't find one thing to agree on, I can't _ever_ see myself with anyone else.

**Arizona's POV**

Once we pull into the parking lot of the police station, Mikey is already there waiting for us, pacing in front of the main entrance. I don't have to get a closer look to know it's him. I recognized him at the sight of his baggy pants and black hooded sweatshirt.

When Addison goes to step out of the car, I reach out, grabbing her hand and stopping her. She stops her movements, turning and giving me a questioning look.

"Thank you...for coming with me. I really appreciate it, I don't know what I would have done..."

She smiles at me. "It's no problem. Thank you for calling me and, you know...trusting me."

Not getting too into the rare moment of bonding between us, I let go of her hand and we make our way towards the entrance. Mikey stops his pacing, and makes his way over to me.

"Hey...Arizona.." he says, smiling at me. He takes a hesitant step toward me. "...can I uh.." he trails off, motioning that he wants to give me a hug.

Giving him a small dimpled smile, I meet him half way, wrapping my un injured arm around him.

"It's good to see you again" he whispers.

When we step back from the hug, I laugh at Addison's facial expression as she expects an introduction.

"Mikey, this is our friend Addison..." I tell him, gesturing to her. "...Addison, this is...Mikey."

He politely extends his hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too..." she replies. "...and...thank you...for...you know..."

He smiles at the recognition of what she is trying to say. "Your welcome..." he replies. "...so...ready to go?" he asks.

"As ready as I'm going to be for something like this" I reply, sighing heavily.

"I know right.." Mikey jokes. "...we'll get you through this...what Officer have you been working with?"

"Officer Daniels.."

He pushes the button at the door. When we hear the click, he opens the door, holding it for us.

"Davis, haven't you seen enough of this place in the last few days?" the officer at the front desk teases.

"Nope. Came back cause I missed you guys..." he jokes. "...I'm actually here about some phone calls I'm getting, and my friend here is looking for Officer Daniels."

"I don't know if she's still here...she's got court tomorrow...and she's been working on that case for like 72 hours straight, trying to prepare..."

"Can you _please_ check..." Mikey pleads. "...it's very important that we see her."

He looks at us as we stand behind Mikey, and immediately recognizes who I am. "Uh...sure thing, give me one second."

Mikey nods and smiles. "Good man. Thanks very much."

The police officer dials her extension and waits for a response.

"Hey Daniels...I got uh...Michael Davis here with Ms. Robbins...didn't know if you could see them or not...will do..okay, thank you."

When he hangs up the phone, he tilts his head in the direction of the hall way. "She's still here...why don't you head up there now, she's waiting for you."

Once we get upstairs, the chaos begins. Officers running around, answering phones that have been set up as "tip lines" and pulling papers out of printers, bumping into each other along the way. Other officers, coming and going from their shifts.

"Damn...this place is a nut house right now" Mikey points out.

"I know right. What's going on?" Addison asks, as we trail behind Mikey.

"Most of them have been working constantly on this case. They haven't caught anyone else yet besides my dad and Lisa" Mikey replies.

When we get to her small office, she is waiting outside the door.

"What can I do for you?" She asks, smiling.

"I'm _so_ sorry to bother you..." I trail off.

"It's not a problem at all...please do not apologize. I'm here to help you in any way I can."

Officer Daniels sees another officer near by, she nods for him to assist her, and makes him take Mikey into a separate room.

"So...what can I do for you?" Officer Daniels asks, as Addison and I take the two seats across from her.

"I received a voice mail. I don't know who he is, or how he got my phone number...but he told me that if...if I testified against Jack, I would never see my girlfriend again...he said that he would..." I reply, in a shaky voice. I pause, to take a moment. Unable to stop a few tears from escaping, I place my elbow on the table, and my face in my hand.

"It's okay Arizona..." Addison tells me. She places a hand on my upper back for comfort, and turns her attention to Amy. "...he said he would kill her and the baby, he left a detailed description of what he would do. He also said that he would keep calling back until he got ahold of her, and received confirmation that she wouldn't testify."

Officer Daniels releases a big sigh. "Okay...how far along is she with your daughter..or son..?"

_What? Why does that matter?_

I look at Addison, who is giving me a look of confusion as to whether or not I'm ready to talk.

"She's almost 28 weeks...and...it's a girl" I reply.

"Okay, I don't want you to worry. I know it's hard, and easier said than done. I see this kind of thing more often than you would think, especially big cases like this one..although this is the biggest we've dealt with in a while. Whoever the caller is, obviously knows a lot about Jack's case. He is using a scare tactic to get you to back down from testifying, because other states are still waiting on DNA results, and more evidence from crimes that he committed. Not having enough evidence, they would probably have to let him walk, or he would get very little punishment...if we were to hand him over to them. Here...we have plenty of evidence against him...for a number of crimes he committed while he was here...he'll probably be in jail for a very long time, for your case alone...and with you testifying, things definitely won't go in his favor, even though he has a lawyer."

While it's _somewhat_ comforting to hear that after tomorrow, I'll never have to see him again; my main focus is on Calliope, and the fact that I need to keep her safe.

"What about Callie, and my daughter...this is _my_ family we're talking about..."

She gives me a reassuring smile. "Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to have you let me listen to the voice mail, and then I'm going to get some equipment in here... so we can find the location of the caller. There _are_ laws protecting unborn children, which is why I asked how far along she is. By law, the baby _does_ count as a life at this stage in the pregnancy and the defense would have a _really_ hard time arguing the techincalities on that one. Depending upon what is said in the voice mail...if a judge believes that it is something he would really do, he would have to serve almost double the time he would have been given...because he is threatening two lives. This judge is _not _going to go easy on any of them, based on the evidence...any one that is caught, will definitely pay the price."

"He called from a blocked number.." Addison points out.

"The equipment we have, allows us to find the location of the caller even if the number is blocked...whether it's a land line or a cell phone, we can still see where the call is being made from..." she reaches across the table, placing her hand on top of mine. "...So, I'll listen to the first voice mail and we'll go from there. Okay? It's going to be alright. I'll send someone out to get a proper warrants issued and whatever else we would need...we have names, we just have to figure out which one it is, and have this taken care of as soon as possible."

I nod, wiping a few tears away. "Okay...thank you."

"Callie is not home alone is she?" She asks.

"No...our friend is with her.."

**General POV**

After several failed attempts to find the location of the mystery caller who has somehow blocked his cell phone from being traced, thinking he could outsmart them, they have only come to one conclusion. Which is, that this caller is the same person in several recordings they have, that came from an unknown source. Mikey's caller remains unknown.

With permission, the recordings are played for Mikey; who was taken into a room alone by Officer Daniels, while another officer discussed the issue with Arizona.

Officer Daniels watches Mikey's facial expression closely. She knows that he has information that he hasn't given to them. What she doesn't know, is why he hasn't told them.

"You know who the caller is don't you?" She asks.

"I already told you I did" he replies, avoiding eye contact. "...I gave you all of the names you asked me for..."

"and you know _where_ he is..." she points out. She folds her hands on top of the table, taking a deep breath. "...I'm going to give you two options. You can tell me, which would really help me out...or, you could...let something happen, I really wouldn't go with that option if I were you... I _will_ find him eventually and if you don't tell me, and something does happen...I'll do everything I can to make sure you go down with him."

"You don't get it, do you?..." Mikey snaps. "...I've been around these guys my whole life. I saw more shit than any kid should ever have to. I know how they operate, and I'm the _only_ one who knows where he is...he knows this. If he gets picked up...the rest of them will find out...and kill me. As it is, I've been threatened about testifying..."

"and I can help you with that, by keeping you safe..." she assures him. "...what no one will be able to help you with is how bad you'll feel if something happens to this women and her _baby_, who will be robbed of her life, before it even begins. I know you well enough at this point to know that you're nothing like your father. Somewhere beyond the rough exterior, you're a decent kid...despite your past. So...you need to ask yourself this...could you live with that?"

"I wouldn't live long enough to find out..."

"Michael..."

"They'll be safe, you have my word...I just can't..."

Outside the room on the other side of the glass window, another officer stands with Addison and Arizona. Mikey is unaware that they can hear the entire conversation.

"Why is he doing this?..." Arizona asks, as a lone tear rolls down her cheek.

Without hesitation, Addison does the only thing she can think of to help Arizona. She wraps an arm around her, pulling her in for a hug.

Addison shifts her gaze to the officer, pleading with her now teary eyes for some answers.

When Officer Daniels gets out of her seat, and whispers in his ear and they can barely hear her words on the other side of the glass, Arizona lifts her head off Addison's shoulder in confusion. "What is she doing?" she asks.

"Little thing I like to call TBI...Truth By Intimidation...I have an idea though..." he says confidently. "...I'll be back in a sec.."

"Okay.." Addison answers, for me, for both of us.

He steps into the room. "Daniels..."

She gives him a questioning look, and he nods his head on the direction of the hall way.

They give Mikey a few minutes alone with his thoughts, before sending Arizona in. She is the only one aware of the people on the other side of the tinted glass window, and the fact that they can hear everything.

"Arizona?" He asks.

She takes a deep breath, making her way over to the table.

"I'm sorry..." he tells her, before she gets a chance to speak.

"I know I have no business asking you for anything, after all you've done for me...but..Callie is the only reason I'm able to...smile, laugh, get out of bed in the morning. After everything I've been through, she's what keeps me going...this is my _family_. If I lose _them_...I have nothing...please...please..." she pleads.

"Okay...I'll talk..."

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N To those PMing me, freaking out and wondering where Louis is in all of this..an indirect-ish hint is dropped in the next chapter(which is already written and will be posted tonight-wait for it) during a general POV...which gives an over view of where everyones at, at the moment- following this chapter. Also, I haven't forgotten that I've said there will be good times in this one, because there will be. I've been writing every second that I am able to...trying to get through the next few chapters. After that, thing's will definitely start looking up. I haven't posted, because I've wanted to write as much as I could to get through it. The next chapter is a continuation of this one, and should be up as soon as possible. I just have to edit a few things._

_A/N 2: I haven't forgotten about my other story...I just don't update as frequently, I've started a chapter that should be up this coming week._


	31. Chapter 31

**General POV**

"_Okay...I'll talk..."_

He surrenders quickly, because he knows that he would feel the same way if it was his little girl. He knows it's the right thing to do, he knew it all along.

Outside of the room, Officer Daniels listens to the name of the street given.

Her eyes widen in shock "That's the next street over from them...how did no one figure this out sooner?.." she asks in disbelief. "...he has to be the one whose been watching them the whole time...and he has to be the one sending those photos to Louis. He's been following them for weeks...and no one picked up on it, because of the amount of focus on Jack..."

She runs to a fellow detective, and they pull up information on recent real estate sales; finding _one_ house that was bought the same day that photos started to be taken of both Callie and Arizona.

Having recently taken over, she grabs all necessary equipment to communicate with her fellow officers, puts a group of them together, giving strict instructions on how to go about this.

"Let's move people!" she orders.

They follow her instructions very carefully, successfully arresting him and to their surprise, three other men whose names came up during the investigation. Three men who Mikey knew would come after him, if he gave away the location. What he didn't know, was that they were with him.

Shots were fired, but no body was injured. Everyone in question is behind bars, except for Louis. Nobody knows where he is, and he thinks that he's managed to escape unscathed. What he doesn't know, is that he is in for a _very_ rude awakening.

With all of them behind bars, tomorrow would be the last step of the hardest part of all of this for Arizona.

Once she gets through tomorrow, the hardest part of all of this would finally be over. Only then, would she begin to heal. They both would.

_One Hour Later..._

**Arizona's POV**

After receiving the news that arrests were made, I release a sigh of relief. Once the adrenaline wears off, I am able to feel how much the stress of all of this, is still effecting my body. All of the aches and pains that I wasn't able to feel, have begun to sink in all over again. Wanting to get home to Calliope as soon as possible, I quickly go over information regarding the trial with Officer Daniels. After reviewing what questions would be asked and what would be expected, the stress of this night has hopefully come to an end. She also wanted to prepare me for the tactics used by the defense, which I'm unfortunately no stranger to.

When Addison and I make our way back outside, Mikey is sitting on a bench just outside the main entrance, visibly struggling with his own thoughts. He notices us, and stands up, putting a hand out to stop my movements as he steps in front of me.

"Arizona...I'm..._so_ sorry. I feel awful that I put you through that...I know I probably came off as a selfish ass and I'm sorry about that. I was freaking out..."

"It's fine..." I interrupt. "...obviously I wasn't happy about the situation, but you did the right thing, and...everything worked out so..."

"So...I'll see you in court tomorrow?" he asks.

"Yeah. I'll be there...I should um...get going...long day tomorrow.."

"Right...yeah, me too..." he trails off awkwardly before looking at Addison. "...once again, it was good to meet you. Have a good night."

She smiles and nods, before we make our way back to the car. Once in the car, I send a quick text to Callie to let her know we are on our way back.

"So...I wanted to...thank you again.."

Keeping her focus on the road, she smiles. "It's no problem, really. That's what friends are for...and I know we're not exactly as close as Callie and I, but it means a lot that you...trusted me..enough."

After she quickly turns her attention to me, and smiles at me, I smile back at her. When she turns her attention back to the road, I stare out the window.

"I was thinking...Callie has been...nothing short of amazing. She has carried me through everything, and since I came home..has made everything about me. I wanted her to have a day that's about her...and I've been wanting to do something special for her...and I thought a baby shower would be something she wanted. I guess what I'm trying to say is...since I never really thought I'd have kids...I could use some help, if you wanted to...I mean, if you wouldn't mind..."

"I love baby showers!.." she interrupts, in excitement. "...she would love that. We could have a lot of fun with that."

"So you're in?" I ask.

"I'm in..." comes her response, accompanied by another smile. "...but is this something else I'm hiding from her?" she teases.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, so yeah, because you're the only person I've mentioned it to"

The remainder of the drive home, is spent in a comfortable silence. Addison and I never spent much time 'bonding' the way that she and Callie have, or Callie and Mark have. Up until now, I've always just known her as that friend that says the most ridiculous things to make you laugh, at the times when you need it the most. Her comedic timing has always been one of the things Callie and I love the most about her. Sometimes it's not even what she says, but how she says it, that makes our darker days just a little brighter.

When she parks the car in the drive way and parks the car, she turns to me. "So...are you going to tell her?"

"I think I'm going to have to...and it _should_ be easier..now that it's taken care of and all. I just hope she won't be mad at me for lying to her."

"I'm sure everything will be fine.." she assures me. "..you two being made for each other and all"

"huh?"

"Never mind...let's go"

When we enter the apartment, Jenna is sitting on the couch.

"Well it's about time!.." she exclaims, as she stands up. "...where have you been?"

"Where's Callie?" I ask.

Jenna crosses her arms, giving me one of her playful grins. "You didn't answer my question..."

"The...police station..." Addison blurts out, mouthing a simple 'I'm sorry' when my mouth hangs open in shock. I would have told her any way, but had a momentary freeze.

"Do you know what's going on?..." Jenna asks. She picks up the remote, turning on the television to watch the news. "...all we heard for the last two hours was sirens and guns going off...there were so many cruisers that we could see them from here...reflecting off the window of the whole neighborhood..."

"Arizona?..." Callie calls. She enters the living room, arms crossed. "...what is going on around here?"

Teddy enters the apartment, dropping her bags by the door. "What's going on, Meredith said that you might need someone to take you to the..."

She stops mid sentence, when Addison shakes her head, and sends a glare her way.

Teddy suddenly realizes Jenna's presence. "Who are you?"

Jenna smiles, making her way over to Teddy and extending her hand. "I'm Jenna..."

"Oh right...I've heard a lot about you...it's great to finally..." Teddy trails off, being interrupted by someone bursting through the front door.

An out of breath Meredith comes stumbling through the front door, holding her side.

"What's...going...is everyone...alright over...here?" She breathes out, squinting her eyes.

"Did you run here?" Addison asks her.

"Yeah..." she replies, nodding her head. "...Derek...has the car...and won't...answer...his phone..." she pauses, gesturing to Teddy. "...she drove past me...at the end of the street..."

"That was you?" Teddy gasps in shock. "...I'm SO sorry...I didn't know...it was...y..."

"Right.." Meredith interrupts her, jokingly.

"Where is Mark?" I ask.

As if on cue, Mark knocks twice before entering, looking extremely concerned. "What the hell is going on?..." he asks. "..is everyone okay over here?"

"I'm _still_ waiting for an answer to that question" Callie groans.

"Okay well if no one's going to answer_ that_ question, can someone please tell me why everyone is flocking to this apartment one by one?" Teddy jokes, successfully lightening the mood for a moment.

"Someone had the news on in the hospital..." Mark points out. "...and when I went to pick Lexie up at the hospital I saw blues in this direction, and heard gun shots...then when I told her and asked if she knew what was going on she started rambling nervously to anyone who would listen..."

Still expecting an answer from me, Callie sighs in frustration, and makes her way to the bedroom. Addison tilts her head in the direction of the bedroom, indicating that I should talk to her now.

**Addison's POV**

Once Callie and Arizona are both out of sight and earshot, I look in the direction of the others. All four of them, giving me strange looks.

"You know something" Mark points out, raising an eye brow.

I let out a nervous giggle. "I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"Addison!" Teddy pleads.

"I know nothing" I reply, trying my best not to be obvious.

"Okay please..." Meredith pleads. "...I just ran all the way here because Lexie had me convinced someone was dead or dying...and I tried calling and apparently no one wants to answer phones around here..."

Taking my cell phone out of my purse, I noticed three missed calls from Meredith. "Oops...my bad..."

Teddy takes her phone out of her pocket as well. "whoops..."

"It's really not that far.." Mark points out. He's right, but I highly doubt that Meredith is in the mood for jokes at the moment, given the glare she sends his way.

"It's fine...everyone is _fine_..." I assure them. My eyes widen in shock when I notice the catalog that Callie picked her engagement ring for Arizona out of, has been left on the kitchen table. "...what is this doing out?" I ask, quickly scrambling to pick it up.

"What's that?" Teddy asks.

"It's the catalog Callie picked the engagement ring out of." Meredith replies.

Mark and Teddy look to each other. "What?" they exclaim at the same time.

"Torres bought a ring?" Mark asks, followed by an amusing moment of silence, in which every one looked to each other for answers, and no one would talk.

"I live here!..." Teddy whines. "...why am I always the last to know everything?"

"What I want to know is how you knew before I did?" Mark asks Meredith, who shrugs.

"Hey...Arizona" Meredith says awkwardly, as a Arizona enters the kitchen, looking very distraught.

Quickly hiding the catalog behind my back, I turn around so that she can't see it. Darting my eyes to Mark, I mouth a simple 'shh' so that he doesn't say anything about the ring.

"What's wrong shorty?" Mark asks, pulling her in for a hug and kissing the top of her head.

"She's...I need your help..." Arizona replies, barely audible. "...and I'm not _that_ short. Everyone is short next to you!" she whines.

Noticing my facial expression, Mark nods and walks down the hall way with her to talk to Callie. After they leave, Jenna introduces herself to Meredith.

"Hey..." Teddy says to Meredith. "...I'll drive you home, and you can tell me all about that ring in the car on the way there."

"I can live with that...since you drove past me and all" Meredith teases.

"Oh shut up!" Teddy fires back, jokingly. "..let's go."

When the two of them exit the apartment, leaving Jenna and I alone, we share a few awkward glances.

"So..." she sighs. "...is it always this crazy around here?"

"You have _no _idea...this is mild compared to a 'normal' day in this house."

After a shared moment of laughter, her facial expression becomes more serious.

"How are they...?"

Based on what has happened recently, saying that things are not all that great would be an understatement. Then there's the fact that they are starting to hide things from each other, which they don't normally do. Callie is having nightmares again and has been having them for a while, but Arizona doesn't know because she won't tell her; she is able to wake herself up from them, and has focused most of her attention on what Arizona is going through.

Sighing heavily, I shake my head, unsure of how to come up with the right words.

"I figured as much..." she trails off. She sits down at the kitchen table, and I decide to do the same. Sitting across from her, we share a few more awkward glances before she speaks again. "...there's a trick to each of them.."

"What?" I ask, raising an eye brow in confusion.

"I've known them both for a while..." she replies, giving me a genuine smile. "...I've been around Arizona all of ten minutes since I got here, and after spending time with Callie...it's obvious that they both need someone to talk to. Even if it's not a professional, they need someone..."

"I agree.." I reply, with a sad smile. "...I try..._so_ hard, all of us do...but none of us can understand them...you know? and we don't want them to feel like we're crowding their space."

"Callie's the argumentative one when it comes to this...she'll tell you she's fine, that she can handle everything and try to push you away, you just have to push back harder and show her that you won't back down...oh and then..occasionally she will use sarcasm to distract you. With her, it's all about 'tough love'...tell it like it is, don't 'pull any punches' with her...she will be pissed at you for all of five minutes and then she will get over it and admit you were right, even though she hates admitting she's wrong."

"You can say that again" I joke. We both share a small laugh.

"With Arizona, you have to take a totally different approach. She's harder to understand and get to know, because she's less trusting. She doesn't push back, she just 'runs away' and hides. You gotta kinda easy into it with her, let her know you're there, without forcing her to talk about anything. It takes her a _long_ time to really open up to people, so with her...it's all about patience and understanding. If you go about it the right way, she'll come to you when she needs someone."

"Thank you...for the tips" I reply, with a genuine smile.

"I just...I _really_ miss them...and...I want to know they're taken care of."

"They are" I assure her.

Through the unexpected twists and turns of every day life, for every single one of us; at the end of every day, every one is taken care of by the rest.

**Callie's POV**

After a series of whispers from outside the bedroom door, it opens once again. After becoming extremely annoyed and not wanting to take it out on Arizona, I barely said a word to her the first time she tried to talk to me. What I feel the most right now is anger. I fear that whatever happened to her, has changed her. The anger of what happened to her, is finally getting to me. I feel like I'm losing her, and will never get her back. The mere thought of losing her, if even through an emotional connection only and not physically losing her, still hurts.

Mark walks to my side of the bed, and looks down at me. "Torres...she told me what happened..."

"Of course she did" I snap.

"Calliope..." Arizona pleads.

"You got a girl here, who loves you..._and_ mini Torres, more than anything in this world. Would you please hear her out?..." Mark asks, followed by a lecture, which I am successfully able to tune out.

"Um...Mini Torres...seriously Mark?" Arizona chuckles, when he's finished.

"Yes...Mini Torres...who I'm sure will be just as complicated as her mother...which would leave us all with our hands full... now...please..." he turns to me "...listen to what blondie has to say..I have to go and let Lexie know everyone is still alive over here before she sends a search party."

"I never said you had to stay.." I reply, half jokingly.

He sighs in frustration "Would you just quit being so damn stubborn for five minutes?"

I sigh heavily. "Fine..."

"Could you please give us a minute?" Arizona asks him.

He smiles and makes his way out of the bedroom. "Sure thing...I'll see you guys in the morning.."

"Mark you really don't have to be there..." Arizona protests.

He stops in the hall way, putting a hand up in defense. "I will be there, because I know both of you could use some support...don't fight me on it"

Arizona smiles. "Thank you Mark...I really appreciate it"

He smiles and nods, exiting the room and closing the door.

When he's gone, Arizona crawls into bed beside me. Since I'm still laying with my back to her, she presses her front to my back, resting her hand on my stomach. "I know you're mad at me Calliope and I..."

"I'm not mad at you..." I assure her. "...I probably over reacted ...or my hormones are out of whack, or I'm just angry, or all of the above...and I'm sorry...I just want to know what's going on with you."

"Please look at me..." she pleads. Slowly rolling over on my back, I stretch my right arm out so that she can get closer to me. Holding her upper body weight up with her good shoulder, and leaning on her elbow, her hand remains protectively on my stomach as she looks me in the eyes. "...I know you're mad that I didn't tell you, and maybe I should have...I don't know. All I know is that I didn't want to tell you right away, I was trying to protect you...in more ways than one...I was trying to protect both of you...because this right here..." she gently rubs soft circles on my stomach. "...is _very_ precious to me...and everything I never knew that I always wanted. This is my family..._our _family..."

"Are you going to tell me already?" I ask, with a teasing smirk.

"I'll start by saying that I didn't want to tell you this until everything was taken care of and I knew that nothing would happen, because I didn't want you stressing out...I knew this would stress you out too much, and it's not good for you or the baby."

"That's understandable. I'm sorry I over reacted...I really am."

"It's okay...someone called me, and left me a voice mail..." she trails off, taking a moment to gather herself together. "...he said that if I testified against Jack that I would never see you again...that he would...k...ki...hurt both of you..." after wiping the lone tear that has escaped her left eye, I tuck stray hairs behind her ear and give her a moment."... I couldn't let anything happen, but I didn't want you stressing out. Since Teddy wasn't home home, I called Addison...I wanted to make sure it was taken care of, without involving you. Which is why it's good that Jenna was here, because I didn't have to find someone to stay with you...you know..just...in case..."

"Are we safe now?..." I ask. "...or are we never going to be..."

"We are..." she assures me. "...that's what all of the sirens and...everything were. The police caught the remainder of the people they were looking for. They had bought a house the next street over from us and have been watching us. Most of them will be doing time on drug charges...but whoever called me could be in longer."

Sighing heavily, my thoughts are _now_ drifting to the person who made my life hell for so long. I've thought about him a lot lately, and not in the best of ways. Not that there can ever be anything good associated with him. I've often wondered where he is, and why he hasn't come for me by now. Not that I want him to, I just expect him to, because I know how he is.

"What's wrong Calliope?"

"They don't know where Louis is?" I ask.

When she shakes her head 'no' I release a sigh of frustration. She brings her hand up to my cheek, and brings her lips to mine. When we break from the kiss, she pulls back to look me in the eyes, running her fingers through my hair.

"Nothing is going to happen to you..." she assures me. "...I won't let it. I promise...and there's other things I know but, it's too much to explain and I'm _so_ tired right now..."

"I was thinking..." I interrupt, changing the subject. I bring a hand to her face, gently stroking it with my thumb. "...in a few days, once all of this is over...I was thinking that maybe we could get a room for a night...have some time with just us...you know? rent some movies, order room service...take a break from all the love around here."

She releases a soft giggle, leaning down for a quick peck on the lips. "I would _love _that"

"I love them all , but it's just so crazy in this apartment all the time. I know a hotel would be like five minutes away, but it would still be time for just us, and I think maybe it would be good for us."

"I do too.."

"Oh...wait..." I blurt out, suddenly remembering something I've forgotten to tell her. After a brief struggle, I reach over and open the small nightstand drawer, pulling out her heart necklace. "...I forgot to tell you earlier today...I had Mark take this to get it fixed for you...the police gave it to me while you were still missing, and I wanted to get the chain fixed so you could wear it again..."

When she takes the necklace and her eyes tear up, I start to fear that maybe she would associate it with bad memories now.

"Please don't cry..." I plead. "...I'm sorry...I..."

"They're happy tears...I thought I'd never see this again. Thank you for having it fixed...you have no idea what this means to me."

"You are _very_ welcome...love of my life.." I reply.

"You're the love of mine too you know..." she teases, before giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"What time is it?..." I ask. "..tomorrow is a long day for you...we should try and get some sleep."

"Where is Jenna staying?" She asks.

"Here...she was all ready to rent a room, but I told her to stay here tonight because it's already pretty late...she'll sleep on the couch. She's only in town until Sunday morning."

_Fifteen Minutes Later..._

After getting Jenna settled on the couch and saying goodnight to her, we have finally settled into bed.

"Roll over.." She tells me.

"What am I a dog?"

When she breaks into a small fit of giggles, I laugh with her. The sound of her adorable laugh is music to my ears.

**knock knock** "Get some sleep...big day tomorrow!" Teddy calls from the other side of the door.

"Goodnight" Arizona calls back, pretending to be annoyed.

"Goodnight kids!" Teddy jokes, followed by the silence of her no longer on the other side of the door.

"..please..roll over now.." Arizona says.

While I was ready to sleep in the same position we've slept in since she came home, I do as she tells me and roll over so that I have my back to her.

She pulls the covers over us, and presses her front to my back, wrapping an arm around me, resting a and on my baby bump. "I just wanted to try sleeping like this tonight..if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all, but if you change your mind let me know okay?"

I do miss sleeping in her arms, but I've wanted to do whatever she has been most comfortable with, as sleep has been harder to come by.

"Okay..." she replies, before placing a light kiss on my cheek and resting her head behind mine. "..I love you."

"I love you too"

_To Be Continued..._

_I took a large portion of it away and added it into the next chapter, so I'd be able to give a better general idea of what happier times will come...because people keep asking me. The next chapter starts with the trial, and after that I'll time jump to a few key moments that are **good **for Arizona._


	32. Chapter 32

_11:30 PM_

**Arizona's POV**

The day that I've waited for, and dreaded at the same time, is almost here. While I would love nothing more than for all of this to finally be over with, I also dread the exact moment that I'm called to the stand, to testify against him. It's hard enough, seeing him every time I close my eyes. To have to sit just a few feet away from him while he watches my every move and emotion, is something that I don't think I can deal with.

No amount of preparation, can ease the anxiety that comes along with having to face your attacker all over again; and describe in great detail, what they did to you. The feeling of shame and embarrassment, is seemingly unbearable. Whenever I leave the house, everyone stares at me. The many visible injuries on my face, neck and arms, will _not_ go away fast enough.

Since I've come home, I've barely been able to sleep. Tonight is no different, as I lay awake listening to the sound of my rapid heart beat. He has taken away my comfort and security, my self esteem, and most of all, my strength. The ability that I always had, to stay strong and make it through anything that was thrown my way. More than anything, he has taken away many important things from my relationship. No matter how much she tells me nothing has changed, it's hard to believe-because in reality, _everything_ has changed. It may not be that way forever, but that's the way it is now. The never ending roller coaster of emotions that is my life in the last two weeks, is wearing me down.

There are moments where I feel that some of what we had, has been forever damaged. There was once a time when we couldn't keep our hands off of each other, and now she's afraid to even hug me. The way she sometimes hesitates to hug me, the way she asks if she can hold me to comfort me, the hurt look in her eyes every time I flinch; breaks my heart, because she shouldn't have to feel that way. Then there are the moments where she says or does something amazing, that makes me feel better; that makes me feel like I do have a chance, to rebuild my life yet again. It's a constant roller coaster ride.

Careful not to wake Calliope, I remove my arm from around her waist; and gently adjust the comforter around her, before slowly crawling out of bed. When I open the bedroom door, I am met with the sounds of the TV in the living room on low and a quiet conversation between Teddy and Jenna.

"Can't sleep?" Teddy asks, patting the spot in between her and Jenna on the couch.

"No...I can't sleep. Just like every other night...I'm...so tired, and I can't sleep"

Jenna scoots over, leaving a little more room for me in between them.

"What's wrong?..." Jenna asks. "...are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Yeah...I thought I was going to be okay, you know? everything that happened tonight stressed me out so much that I didn't think about myself, because it wasn't about me. It was about her and the baby...and now I can't sleep. Officer Daniels went over everything with me for tomorrow, but I'm afraid I'll say the wrong thing...and to make matters worse...his lawyer is trying to say that there's a possibility I over exaggerated when I told the cops what happened because of my past...with...abuse...like I'm too 'damaged' to tell the truth..."

"What?..." Jenna gasps in shock. "...that's ridiculous! are you kidding me?"

"I wish I was...instead of being the victim, I just feel like the crazy person who makes stuff up, because that's what they're making it seem like."

"You're _not _crazy. You are a victim Arizona, nobody asks for these things to happen to them... I know there are times that the defense makes it seem like it's the victims fault, but none of this is your fault Arizona..._none_ of it." Jenna assures me.

"I have to testify too..." Teddy says, followed by a momentary pause. "...well, at first I didn't have to...but I told them I would when they showed up at the hospital for the medical reports...Meredith and Derek gave them their stuff...and the police officer that went over everything with me told me there was a possibility that it would be brought up, that I'm your friend...I mean, I acted as your _doctor_ and I'm the one that found you...but the defense always brings things up like that...and they can't exactly argue the point too well, we treated you like we would any other patient. It's not like we made any of this stuff up."

"I'm _really_ sorry Teddy..." I reply, shaking my head sadly. "...you don't have to do all this.."

"You're my best friend, I would do it ten times over if I had to..." she interrupts. "...I _really_ hope that I don't have to, but I would."

Avoiding eye contact with either one of them, I stare down into my lap; because I know that the second either of them looks into my eyes, I am going to lose my battle with tears. What bothers me more than anything is that not only my life has been altered, but the lives of everyone around me have changed as well. No one sleeps anymore, they run all the way over here every time sirens are heard in the area; everything has changed, for every single one of us.

Teddy places a shaky hand on my upper back, tilting her head down in an attempt to meet my gaze "Arizona?...are...you okay?"

The care and concern in her voice, is all it takes. Before I know it, I'm collapsing into her open arms as the tears spill over. Shifting our positions on the couch, she holds my head to her chest.

"I'm...not...okay..." I manage to choke out through sobs.

"Shhh...we're going to get you through this...you _are_ going to be okay...I...all of us...are going to do whatever we can, for both of you...you're not alone..." Teddy assures me. "...after tomorrow it will all be over and you won't have to think about it anymore..."

"It's _never_ going to be over..." I cry, interrupting her. "...all I do is think about it...my mind never stops for a second...I see his face when I close my eyes...I hear his voice...I'll never forget it, any of it."

Jenna gently wraps her arms around my midsection, resting her head on my upper back, resulting in a 'group hug'; Teddy acting as if she's known Jenna forever, both of them offering the love and support that I need.

"You have so many people who love you...and she's right, you are _not_ alone and you never will be. We're going to get you through tomorrow...and after that...you can begin to move on with your life, and put this behind you." Jenna says.

"Arizona?"

Teddy and Jenna release their hold on me, and the three of us turn to see that Callie has woken up.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." I reply, wiping the tears away.

"Please come back to bed with me" she pleads.

"Okay.." I reply, sighing heavily before turning to Teddy "...thank you"

"Anytime" she replies, with a wink and a small smile.

When I turn to Jenna, she nods before giving me a hug. "Try and get some sleep..I'll be out here if you need me"

Calliope settles into bed on her back with an extra pillow for her head, a position which is normally uncomfortable for her at this point. Stretching out her arm, she allows me to rest my head on her shoulder.

She gently takes my hand, guiding it to a certain spot on her stomach. "You're not the only one who isn't sleeping tonight" she chuckles.

"What is she doing in there?"

"I don't know but earlier when I was talking to Jenna, she wouldn't move at all. She started moving the second I laid down. I was still awake when you left...I thought maybe you went to the bathroom but when you didn't come back I thought maybe something was wrong."

As the seconds pass, I melt into the comfort of her embrace; my only sense of security in this world, and I've always said that if I could stay here forever I would. Being here with her is a reminder that no matter what has happened in the past, I will always be loved and cherished.

"Are you sure you can sleep like this?" I ask.

"Don't worry about me babe..." she replies, before placing a kiss on the top of my head. "...try and get a little sleep okay? I can always move in a couple hours when your daughter wakes me up, because you know she will"

"She always does" I chuckle.

Silence falls around us, as she begins a rotation of rubbing very soft circles on my back; as well as gently running her fingers up and down my arm, in an attempt to soothe me. Something about the constant motion of her gentle touch, has calmed me down. For the first time tonight, I finally feel like I could get some sleep.

"Do you feel better?" she asks.

"I do..." I sigh, in contentment. "...I guess I just needed to cry for a minute"

"I love you...my _everything_"

A single tear of joy escapes at the words she has spoken. She has always told me that I mean everything to her, but never used the words 'my everything'; just another way in which she amazes me, because she never runs out of ways to make me smile, even through the darkest days of my life.

"I love you too"

_Next Morning..._

**Callie's POV**

When you're young, people who are older than you; always talk about how when you're older, you will find the one person that you'll spend the rest of your life with. What they don't prepare you for, is the heartache you feel when that person is hurting. They don't tell you that the most difficult thing to deal with, will be the frustration that comes from not being able to take their pain away. More than anything in this world, I want to take her pain away; and what hurts more than I could ever describe, that I can't.

When I enter the kitchen, Teddy and Jenna are already awake, and Mark has arrived.

"Did she get any sleep?" Teddy asks, from her spot at the kitchen table.

"She did..." I reply, sitting next to her. "...me on the other hand...hah..."

"baby?" Jenna asks.

"Of course.." I chuckle. "...between the baby deciding to move every hour...and Arizona not letting go of my shirt, there wasn't a whole lot I could do. But, I don't care...I just wanted her to be able to sleep."

"Just wait til the kids born..." Mark teases, before turning to Teddy. "...I wouldn't laugh if I were you...you live here too...the rest of us are going to have so much fun with this..."

"Yeah...but I get to be the cool and fun Aunt that's around all the time!" Teddy replies proudly. "...plus I can always lock the rest of you out"

"You wouldn't!" Mark replies

"Oh...but she would" I add.

"There's no keeping Addison away..." Mark teases. "...she's already in love with her god daughter and has one of the ten rooms in her house set up for overnights with Auntie Addie" he jokes...whose going to be the godfather, did Arizona ask someone yet?"

"Karev" Teddy replies

"What?.." Mark gasps in shock. "...Karev, really?"

"Our agreement was that I would pick the godmother and she would pick the godfather...so she asked Alex...they have a friendship that I don't exactly understand but he's there for her and cares about her...he's _really _looking forward to it, so I support her decision. It was hers to make, and I know she thought a lot about it before she asked him"

"So, you're coming too?" Jenna asks Mark.

He nods "...of course I'm coming..." he replies, before turning to me. "...Webber ripped me a new one but I don't care. She needs people with her today...and I never miss work so he can't really hold it against me. I'm going in after court, but I wanted to be there for her. We _all_ wanted to be there for her...but obviously half the hospital can't miss work."

Addison walks through the front door, flipping through a packet of pages that are stapled together. Without looking up from the paper, she walks past us, heading for the hall way.

"Well, good morning to you too!" Teddy jokes. Addison waves the paper up over her head, continuing her walk down the hall way, before knocking softly on our bedroom door and entering.

"What's she doing here?.." Mark asks. "...I thought she had to work..."

"She does have to work...she called Arizona on her way to the hospital to see if she needed anything..." I reply, before sighing heavily and putting my head in my hands. "...She's starting to trust Addison which is good...but...I don't know what to do for her."

Jenna reaches across the table, pulling my hands away from my face. "Callie...she's on a roller coaster and the rides not stopping any time soon...you're doing everything you can, by holding her hand and staying by her side, through the ups _and_ the downs...give yourself some credit."

"She's right Callie.." Teddy trails off.

"Of course she is...she always is" I joke, starting a few minutes of playful banter that comes to an end when there's a knock at the door.

The surprise bouquet of flowers that I ordered for Arizona, have arrived. A large bouquet of all her favorite kinds of flowers, and a teddy bear with angel wings, and a card attached with words of encouragement.

When I enter the bedroom, Addison says her goodbye's and leaves the room, giving us a minute alone.

"What is all this?" Arizona asks.

"These just came for you" I reply, handing her the flowers.

Her baby blue eyes tear up as she's reading the card attached. My attempt at offering her words of encouragement, because there is no doubt in my mind that she can get through today. She has always been the stronger one of the two of us, and I wanted to remind her of that- as well as my never ending confidence in her.

She places the flowers on the bed next to her, and leans over, into my arms when I sit next to her. "Thank you so much"

"You're very welcome...it's just flowers..the least I could do.."

"It's _everything_..." she interrupts. "...you constantly find ways to amaze me, and I'm so lucky to have you. I know I say it all the time but its true...I wouldn't be able to do any of this without you."

"We're leaving in five minutes!..." Teddy shouts from the other side of the door. "...Mark what the heck!"

"What?" he defends.

"You're everywhere...all the time!" she jokes.

Following a series of playful banter between Teddy and Mark, we both share a laugh. Gently kissing the top of her head before I release her from the hug, I stand up, helping her stand up with me.

Slowly bringing my hand to her face, I gently stroke her cheek with my thumb while looking into her eyes. "You can do this. I know you can. You are _so_ much stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"I love you"

"I love you too...let's get these flowers in some water, and get you through this...you ready?"

A confident but scared look appears on her face. A mixture of emotions, as she is about to begin one of the hardest, if not _the_ hardest step toward recovery.

"I'm ready"

When she exits the room before me, I discover the papers that Addison has left her. Pages upon pages of information on recovery from abuse and sexual assault, as well as a list of Psychologists in this area, that specialize in treatment for situations like hers. One of the highlighted names, is a friend of Addison's, someone she trusts; someone who wants to help Arizona, if she will let her.

**Arizona's POV**

Our last few minutes at home, consisted of the same playful banter and slight chaos that is a part of our every day lives. With everything that has changed, it was actually a good thing that some things stay the same. The car ride to the court house was spent in complete silence; the three of them not know what to say, and me not wanting to say anything at all. Mark followed closely behind in his car, so that he could leave for work when court was over.

The chaos begins, upon entering the courthouse. A mob of people wandering the halls, police officers in groups of two or three, going in and out of court rooms. Sensing my sense of discomfort, Callie appears alongside of me, and offers her hand for me to hold. Teddy appears on the other side of me with a hand on my lower back for comfort while Jenna walks behind us. Mark steps in front of us, sending glares in the direction of anyone who feels the need to stop and stare.

They stare because they consider me 'the lucky one'. Not having any idea at all, what I really went through; they see me as lucky, because I didn't end up dead. Of all the things I feel at the moment, lucky is not one of them.

Stopped by three police officers in front of the court room door, Callie wraps her arm around me and holds me close to the side of her.

"How are you feeling?" Officer Daniels asks.

I shrug slightly, not really wanting to converse too much at the moment.

"How is this case coming along?" Mark asks.

"There's a possibility that it could go into next week. At this very moment, it's looking that way. There is far too much evidence left to go over and...this part of the trial is..."

"But after today, she doesn't have to come back...right?" he interrupts.

"There's a possibility...because..."

"Please..." Callie pleads. "...you told us that she wouldn't have to, she's been through enough...how much more is she supposed to take?"

Teddy and Mark share an awkward look, before both looking to Jenna. When the three of them and Callie look back to Officer Daniels, her facial expression softens.

"I'll um..." she trails off. "...I'll see what I can do...but..."

"Please...please tell me that she's not going to have to go through this again!" Callie demands.

"Callie...calm down" Teddy pleads.

"No. I will not calm down! She has been through too much and..."

"Callie...calm..." Jenna warns.

"Stop telling me to calm down!" Callie snaps back defensively.

Knowing that I am going to be unable to stop the fresh batch of tears that are forming behind my eyes, I remove myself from Callie's hold, and head for the nearest bathroom; thankful that when I get there, no one else is in there. Leaning against the wall in the bathroom, I put my face in my hands, silently cursing the fact that it hurts the bruised side of my face.

Callie comes bursting through the door, followed by Teddy, both with tears in their eyes.

Callie rushes to my side, wrapping her arm around me "I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have lost it like that..."

Wiping a few tears away, I lean into her embrace, searching for every last bit of comfort that I can get at the moment. "It's _not_ you. You were just looking out for me and I know that...I've already had enough of this day and it hasn't even started...I can't come back here again...I just can't do it..."

"I _will_ make sure that you don't have to...I promise..." Callie assures me.

Jenna comes through the door, turning around and shooing Mark away "dude...womens bathroom! really?..." she exclaims, before shutting the door in his face and making her way over to stand beside Teddy. "...you okay?..." she asks. When she receives no response from me, she turns to Teddy. When their eyes meet, they both temporarily lose the battle with their emotions.

Teddy's cell phone vibrates in the pocket of her jacket. After digging it out of her coat, she rolls her eyes before answering. "Mark what do you want?...she's fine, she just needs a minute...no you can not come in here...because it's the WOMENS bathroom...no...we'll be out in a minute"

When Mark tries to enter again, Jenna takes two steps towards the door.

He raises his hands in defense, backing out of the bathroom "Alright...I'm going..."

"Did he really just try to come in the womens bathroom?" I chuckle, through the few more tears that have managed to escape.

"He's Mark...of course he did" Callie replies, shaking her head.

A female police officer enters the bathroom "Uh, sir...you can't come in here"

"Why did we bring him, again?" Teddy jokes, causing the four of us to laugh.

Callie steps in front of me, and gently tilts my head up, forcing eye contact. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so..."

She places a light kiss on my forehead before pulling me in for a hug. "I know you can do this. I have no doubt in my mind. You are the strongest person I've ever met, and I am _so_ proud of you for how far you've come already. Even with everything that has happened...you did everything you had to last night, to protect _your _family. You're what holds us all together most days, and you've been through the most. Our baby girl is going to be the luckiest kid in the world, because she has you for a mom."

When she pulls back from the hug, she raises an eye brow at Teddy, who has tears streaming down her face. "Are you crying?"

Teddy turns away, trying to hide the fact that she is in fact crying. "I'm...I'm not crying, I have something in my eye"

Teddy, who seemingly never loses her battle with emotions-is trying to hide the many tears that have fallen from her eyes.

"Well...look at us..." Jenna says, wiping tears from her own eyes as we exit the bathroom, laughing through the tears.

When we exit the bathroom, Mark is talking to Mikey right outside the door, and Mike is with them.

"Mike, what are you doing here?" Jenna asks.

"I felt so bad yesterday after you left...I went to the hospital to talk to the chief again...told him we had a family emergency...and...went back to the airport to wait for a flight, took about four hours but I finally got one...my flight got in _really_ late last night so I got a room. I checked the house before I came here and no one was there..." he replies.

"You didn't have to Mike.." Callie says.

He shakes his head, hugging us both and kissing us each on the cheek. "Of course I had to..." he replies. "Oh...this was taped to your door..."

Callie accepts the small envelope with both of our names on it. I remain at her side, reading the card, with words of encouragement and a note in Lexie's hand writing.

_Callie and Arizona,_

_We're sorry that we couldn't all be there with you today. We would if we could, and we wanted you to know that. We also wanted you both to know that we're thinking of you. If you need anything, anything at all please let us know. _

_Love,_

_Lexie, Meredith_, _Derek, Addison and Alex_

When we all enter the crowded court room, Callie senses my once again rising level of anxiety and stays as close to me as possible. Mike, Jenna, Teddy and Mark take their seats before us, allowing us to sit on the end. Callie takes my hand in hers, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it before resting our hands on her lap. Mikey takes a seat behind us, as opposed to the other side of the court room audience; avoiding the few members from his family that are here, the ones who would still like to believe that Jack is innocent.

When Jack is brought out, cuffs and chains clanking together, Jenna's eyes widen at the sight of his beat up face.

"Jail seems to be treating him well" she whispers.

Mark shakes his head "No, that was me" he replies, without a single trace of regret in his voice.

As the different conversations in the court room come to a halt, I take a deep breath; silently praying and hoping, for the strength to make it through this.

**General POV**

After opening arguments are heard, the many pieces of evidence are presented. Traces of Arizona's blood on his clothing, and his knife; from the cut on her arm, in which photos were taken of and are also shown. Many photos of her injuries, taken on the night she was brought to the hospital-along with an extremely detailed medical report, filled out by Derek, Meredith and Teddy including all the steps taken and medical care provided to her, voice recordings and e-mails along with records of phone calls between Lisa and Jack, and a printed out copy of the money transfer.

Mikey is called to the stand first, and ordered to tell the courtroom exactly what he witnessed during Arizona's three days with them. Three days that changed her life, _forever_. Once he is done, the prosecutor requests to question him. He answers every question she has, but the hardest thing for him; is reliving the final moments, before his fathers arrest. How he found her almost naked, and about to be raped. Her entire body violently shaking in fear, and tears streaming down her face.

Teddy is called to the stand next. While her emotions are all over the place, a week of watching her best friend suffer catching up to her in one day, she does her best at staying strong. She could break down later, when no one was around.

"Now...you were one of the doctors who treated her. But, you also found her in the abandoned building, is that correct?"

Teddy nods. "Yes, that is correct"

"and..what condition did _you_ find her in"

Teddy takes a deep breath, to control her emotions. "She was...partially exposed, the shirt she was wearing was cut open..I was given a sweatshirt to cover her up...she was...bleeding, scared...but also slightly confused, due to..which we later found out was a concussion. She had many cuts on her face, her nose was bleeding, she had a black eye and some bruising on the left side of her face as well as several other bruises, cuts and burns on various parts of her body...mainly her neck, arms, back and legs."

"Is there anything else you can tell us about the state she was in?"

"She was traumatized, slightly dehydrated...and she had barely eaten in almost 72 hours. Her body temperature was high, and she was sick from the conditions in which she was forced to stay in. She was vomiting off and on, immediately after being removed from the building."

When Jack's lawyer decides he wants to question her, she gathers every last bit of strength she has; she won't let him make her look bad, just because Arizona is her best friend. She acted as one of her _doctors_ that night, as did Meredith and Derek.

"Dr. Altman...you are the victims best friend, is that correct?" he asks.

"Yes"

"Now, wouldn't you want to do whatever you could for your friend in this case, including.."

"Objection your honor!"

Upon the 'objection', Jack's lawyer changes his mind.

When he turns his attention back to Teddy, she returns his glare, in attempt to let him know that she's not backing down.

"I am her friend...yes.." Teddy trails off. "...but I acted as her doctor that night...along with two of my colleagues. We treated her, and completed all necessary medical examinations and reports in the same way that we would for any other patient."

Following a series of questions, objections, and withdrawn questions, Teddy is questioned by one more person before being told to step down. What was once the defenses plan to intimidate Arizona and any one who was there to support her, has backfired-because _no one_ is backing down. It's a hard case and no one is going down without a fight.

Officer Daniels takes the stand, for a longer period of time; explaining in great detail, everything in the police reports from her conversations with Arizona, and Mikey. She goes over every piece of evidence and has an answer for every question she is asked-having been prepared for every tactic that is used. Two other members from her unit, testify in support of Callie and the baby, due to the events from the night before-going over evidence that links Jack to the men involved, as well as evidence they discovered in the home.

As time goes on, Arizona feels more and more anxious to get as far away from this court room as she can. The only thing that is keeping her here at all, is knowing that Callie is right by her side; has always been by her side, and will continue to always be there, loving her and protecting her. Speaking for her and defending her, when she feels weak and defenseless.

When Arizona is making her way to the stand, she can feel Jack's eyes on her. She can feel it throughout her entire shaking body.

When she looks to Mark, he winks at her before wiping a single tear from his face. Since having Callie and Arizona in his life, he has changed in ways that he could never explain.

Teddy gives Arizona a small nod, and an encouraging smile. When she looks to them briefly, Mike and Jenna do the same; silently telling her, that they are here for her and would still do anything for her, even though she lives further away from them.

When her eyes meet Callie's, she see's nothing but love and adoration; the same thing she see's every time she looks into those brown eyes-and in those eyes, she always finds the strength she needs.

Callie mouths a quick 'I love you' and it is at that exact moment, that Arizona's confidence in herself, and her ability to get through this, comes to light. No amount of pain and sadness, can ever outweigh the love that her Calliope has for her.

Just like everything else in her life, good or bad; she can do this, because of Callie.

"_I don't know how I survived  
In this cold and empty world  
For all this time  
I only know that I'm alive  
Because you love me_"

_-Jo Dee Messina_

_To Be Continued..._

_So, this was getting long...and it took forever because it was extremely emotionally draining to write...Arizona's POV of the trial... is in the next chapter, before I'll get into her return to work and start time jumping through a few things. There's one question I've been asked a few times through PM's and that is "when will the baby be born?"...I don't exactly know how many chapters, because they never come out the way I intend for them to...but I do know that it will be in one of the chapters within the next few weeks...which will be the start of good times for them both. I know every one is anxious for happy times, and I am too...so that being said, I do look forward to writing the 'family' scenes w/ them and their daughter... and happy times. _

_As far as a next update goes, I'm not exactly sure. I'll update "Me and You" and "The Younger Years" beforehand...but I'm aiming for sometime within the next week. Each of my stories are different in topic and content, so I update each one with 1-2 chapters and then move on to the next one...that way readers of each story still get their updates =)_

_Big thanks for reviews/favorites and alerts._

_As always...typos will be fixed later...I did some editing already and will come back 2 this in the am._


	33. Chapter 33

_Arizona's part of trial-I only wrote out certain parts(not the story as a whole, just questions-filling in some details), in order to fit something at the very end of the chapter that people have been wondering about, and have asked me about in reviews. After this I'll start with a small time jump, and then bigger ones-highlighting certain turning points for Arizona before finally moving on to happier times. Also, someone asked me if Mikey would keep re-appearing...won't give too much away but he'll be around off and on for a little bit._

**Arizona's POV**

My eyes meet his for only a moment, and the feeling of anxiety and fear begin to sink in once again; as memories of what he did to me, begin to race through my mind. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and as I try and tune out everything around me for a moment, and all I can hear is the rapid beating of my heart. Sitting only a few feet away from him, I have to constantly remind myself that I _am_ safe-that he can't get to me, and can't hurt me anymore.

As much as I wish I could say this will all be over as soon as I leave here, that is not the case. My mind hasn't stopped since the second Mark and Teddy came to save me. I've spent my days, wishing there was a way to turn my mind off; if only for a few minutes, because in those few minutes, I would be able to find just the slightest bit of peace and be able to have a part of my day that I didn't have to live in fear.

Shifting my gaze back in his general direction, his cold eyes meet mine once again. He licks his lips, as if I am a piece of meet on a platter-that he can't wait to get ahold of. His facial expression remains as cold and careless as I remember it. During my three days with him, not once did he ever show an ounce of remorse or regret for what he did. My pain was always his pleasure. The more I begged and pleaded him to stop, the more he beat me; and his only joy was in leaving me bleeding and bruised-so he could laugh in my face and tell me that I deserved it.

At this very moment, all I want to do is run into her arms; and stay there forever, wrapped up in her love and warmth. The only place in this world where nothing and no one can cause me any pain. I want to snuggle up to her side while she rubs my back and tells me how much she loves me; so I can be reminded that no matter how broken I feel, I will always have her. No amount of pain, emotional of physical; could ever outweigh the feeling of being loved by her, because it's the greatest thing I've ever felt-and the only thing in this world that keeps me breathing.

As much as she's been there for me and held my hand through everything, there is one detail that I feel I must hide from her-only to spare her from the horror and disgust that I felt when it happened, and continue to feel. I never mentioned it to anyone, not only because it wasn't important; but because to me-saying it out loud would make it more real, while I'm still trying to convince myself that it never happened.

The prosecutor finishes flipping through notes before approaching the stand. During the few moments before she starts questioning me, I take a quick glance into the crowd; and see Mark whisper something to Callie, who has her head down. As she wipes a few tears away, he takes her hand in his, in an attempt to comfort her. My only wish is that I didn't have to be away from her, for the hardest part of all of this. That she could be by my side, holding my hand.

Following a series of really dumb and obvious questions, my name, and if the man who attacked me is in this court room etc, comes the hard part.

"You were with him for nearly seventy two hours, is that correct?" she asks.

"y...yes" I reply, softly and weakly. I clear my throat while waiting for the next question, in hopes that I'll be able to speak up loud enough-to avoid having to repeat answers over and over again.

"During that time, you were sexually assaulted..." she trails off, continuing after receiving a simple 'yes' from me. "...okay, and...about how many times would you say it happened?"

Until now, I never actually _had_ to think about the number of times that he had his rough hands all over me, while I cried and begged him not to. All I had to think about, was that it did happen.

"Take your time, if you need to" she offers kindly, at my visible distress.

"Four or five...maybe more" I answer, barely able to stop myself from bursting into tears.

"Can you tell us anything specific about the assaults?"

_Seriously lady? What am I supposed to say, and how am I supposed to say it and still manage to keep the very tiny bit of dignity that I have left._

"I begged him to stop..." I reply, pausing to control my breathing. "..._every_ time, I asked him to stop...I begged, cried and pleaded for him to leave me alone...but, he punched me until I stopped trying to get away."

She returns to the notes from the police report, landing on the third page.

"It says here, he tried to drug you...is that correct?" she asks.

"Yes"

"and...do you know what it was?..." she trails off, flipping to another page. "...did he say anything to you?"

"I don't know what it was. He tried to make me swallow pills and I was able to spit them out... when I did...he punched my eye, and then the side of my face..." I reply, losing my battle with tears. She hands me a tissue, giving me a moment to control my emotions. "...he told me that he was going to rape me...over and over again."

"Was there a second man there?..." she asks. After receiving a simple 'yes' she holds up a picture. "...is this him?"

"Yes, t...that's h...him..." I stutter. Another face that I can't get out of my head. One that called me a bitch, slut, and whore repeatedly- just like Jack. "...

"It says here that he tried to rape you twice, can you remember anything about the second attempt?"

I nod, while taking a deep breath, looking down at my hands on my lap. "Most of had me hand cuffed to...a heater...and my ex girlfriend came in, and removed the hand cuffs. She pulled my hair, and dragged me into another room..."

Having lost my battle with tears a few questions ago, I try and wipe the quickly falling tears.

"she threw me on the floor..." I add. She nods for me to continue. "...when I tried to get up, she kicked me in the back. He came in...and she held me down while he tried to rape me..." I choke out through years, taking a momentary pause. "...I cried, and I begged him to stop...he slapped me in the face and told me to shut up, and that he was going to rape me...and there was nothing I could do about it."

"and then what happened?"

"He hit me in the head with something...I tried to keep myself awake, but it was hard...the...last thing...I remember was him tugging at my pants..and then, neither of them were near me. His son was, and...he stayed with me."

Unable to stop the tears, I bring a hand up to cover my face while I stare down into my lap. The last thing I see before that, is a guard bringing a piece of paper to the judge, that was delivered by a man in a suit, carrying a briefcase.

"Your honor..." she speaks up.

"Let's take a fifteen minute recess..." the Judge speaks up, before motioning to two police officers to get their attention.

Everyone makes their way out the door, except for Callie and our friends, who wait for me. Before she can even say anything, I cling to her for dear life as we make our way out of the court room.

Callie leads me over to the bench, just outside the courtroom doors. She holds my head to her chest whispering soothing words to me while Mark effectively keeps curious people away.

"Yeah, yeah, keep walking..." he blurts out. "...good lord,you would think none of them have ever been in a court room before"

"I'm so tired, I want to go home.." I cry into Callie's shirt as she gently brushes her thumb up against my cheek. "...I just want this to be over"

The shame and embarrassment that comes along with having to testify, is unlike anything I've ever felt. Being here today, makes me want to lock myself in a room, and never come out-because If I don't leave the house, people can't stop and stare at the many visible bruises and cuts all over my face.

"I know you do baby..." she whispers, before kissing my head. "...you're going to get through today, you're doing great...just a little while longer and you _never_ have to come back here again okay? I promise you right now, that you will not have to set foot in here ever again for this."

"I'm just so...exhausted...I can't even think straight..."

"Shhh. I know, me too. We will get you through this, and go home and take a nap...how does that sound?"

My only response is a slight nod against her chest.

When Teddy and Jenna return from their bathroom break, Callie tries to stand up; only sitting back down at the realization, that I've forgotten to let go of her shirt. While I hate feeling so scared and so, small-I feel like I need to be with her as much as I can, because she can't stay by my side while I'm on the stand.

"Mark.." Teddy speaks up, gesturing to the bench.

"Where are you going?" I ask, as she tries to stand up again.

"I just have to run to the bathroom, I'll be right back" she assures me.

"You should get back to work..." I tell Mark, checking my watch and realizing that it's almost noon. "...I don't want you to get in trouble"

"I'm good right here.." he assures me with a wink, and a genuine look of care and concern. "...you let me worry about that okay?"

Mark takes the seat beside me while Jenna follows Callie to the bathroom. Mikey suddenly appears, out of a crowd of people passing by, and takes a seat next to me. No words are spoken, as he slowly reaches out a shaky hand, knowing that I need a hand to hold. While I wish it was Callie holding my hand, I'm thankful for his attempt to comfort me and be there for me.

"It's almost over" Mikey assures me, with a sympathetic smile. The abuse that I suffered in just three days, he's spent his whole life going through.

"Where are you staying?" I ask him, needing to talk about anything but court.

He shifts his gaze to the ground, releasing a heavy sigh. "Um...here, there...everywhere...no where in particular really...but.."

"You don't have anywhere to stay?..." Mark asks. "...oh, will you please stay with her? I'll be right back..." he adds, noticing Teddy talking to two police officers and waving him over.

"Mikey..." I whisper. When he looks at me, he seems lost and alone. "...where are you staying?" I ask.

"Don't worry about me. I'm okay, really..." he replies, in an attempt to reassure me, although I can still tell that he's lying. "...I'm not really always in sight or anything, but...I'm looking out for you...both of you"

"Louis is still out there..." comes my reply, accompanied by a heavy sigh.

"That's why I'm staying around here..." he replies. "...I mean, I didn't even spend all that much time with you...but I know that losing her would break you...and I can't let that happen. So, I've stayed close by."

"My life would be _over_..."

Before I finish what I was trying to say, Callie returns to her spot beside me.

"You almost ready to go back in?.." She asks. "...oh, Hi Mikey"

"Hey...Callie" he replies, as he stands up. "...I'll um...give you two a minute. See you back in there."

We spend the remainder of our time in silence, as she rubs my back and kisses my cheek-not caring whose watching. Once back inside the courtroom, the judge wastes no time in calling me back up to the stand; for what I hope will be, the final time that I'll have to do this.

Avoiding his cold and empty stare, I focus my attention on the faces of those that love me. Teddy, Mark, Mike, Jenna; most of all, the love of my life, my beautiful, strong and caring Calliope-the reason that I breathe.

While being questioned by his lawyer-I found it almost impossible not to cover my ears, and scream. There was far too much going on at once, for me to process anything; because every time I tried to think of how to answer the questions, words were being shouted back and fourth, along with the banging of the gavel and a series of whispers from the people. Those few minutes became an argument that no one was willing to back down from. During that time, his lawyer tried to make me, the victim, look bad in any way that he could.

The prosecutor takes her time, allowing me a moment to collect my thoughts.

"You also endured much physical abuse at the hands of Jack Davis..." she points out, trying to keep a straight face as she flips through the papers, before putting them down.

"Every day...that I was with him" I reply.

"What can you tell us about that?"

"He choked me, slapped me...kicked me, punched me. Beat me with objects.."

"What objects?" she asks.

"He used a table leg from a broken table, in the abandoned building. He hit my stomach, back, and ribs with it."

The next part is the part where I talk about how I was held down, and burnt in the back; because I would not tell them where Callie was, unwilling to let _anything_ happen to my family. It became known that at the time, nobody did know where she was-though Louis was and probably still is looking for her. They only knew the general area of where we live, which is why they moved in so close to us, to keep a look out for both of us.

Forty five minutes, and too many questions later, I am finally told to step down. I return to my seat next to Callie, fighting the urge to get up and run out of here; although I can't even really move _that_ fast, due to physical pain. Physical pain which seems to have escalated, due to nerves-and the aggravation of not being able to stop myself from shaking.

Following the request for another recess, the crowd of people exits the court room once again. Callie, Jenna and Teddy lean against the wall with me, waiting for confirmation from Officer Daniels.

Callie leans down, in an attempt to meet my gaze, as I stare at the floor.

"You okay beautiful?" she asks.

This morning before we left, I had gone through the fear and anxiety of not wanting to leave the house. I was worried about what people would think of me, if they saw me like this. She spent almost a half hour in the bathroom with me, trying to boost my confidence; telling me how beautiful I am, and that nothing could ever change that.

"I'm fine..." I reply, still staring at the floor. "...I just want to leave"

"Come here.." she replies, lifting her arm up and wrapping it around me. "...it's almost over, it's almost over sweetheart..."

"Can she go home?..." Callie asks, as Officer Daniels approaches. "...please. She's had enough...and wants to go home."

"She can go..." Officer Daniels replies. When I look up at her, she hands me a card. "...this is my partners card, one of us...will be in touch with you throughout the course of next week as soon as the trial is over...and in the meantime, if either of you need anything or have questions...you can give me a call."

"So, she's done here?" Callie asks.

"She's done..." she replies. "...and she won't be needed next week. We know she has had enough, and now she can put this behind her."

_If only it was THAT easy..._

**Callie's POV**

The whole time she was on the stand, I wanted nothing more than to be with her; to hold her hand through everything, and tell her everything would be okay. While things seem far from okay at the moment, I am determined to get her through this. Even though completely falling apart is almost impossible to avoid at this point, I would do _anything_ for her, without a second thought. For me, this has meant missing a week of work, waking up at different hours of the night to talk her back to sleep after a nightmare, and so much more; and while I hope that I don't have to, I would do it all again if I had to.

As we make our way through the crowd of people, Arizona tries to quicken her pace-anxious to get out of here as fast as she can. I gently take her hand in mine, forcing her to slow down wanting her to take it easy and know that she _is_ safe, and I am right by her side.

With our friends surrounding us, we're able to get to the car-and as far away from the crowd of nosey people as possible.

"I have to get to the hospital for a little while, I'll come see you guys later..." Mark says, leaning forward to hug both of us. "...I'm proud of you" he tells Arizona, following a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you...for...being here" Arizona replies, softly.

"You don't need to thank me. I'll always be here for you, both of you" Mark replies.

Teddy says her goodbye's before her and Mark head to the hospital. Riding with Mike and Jenna, the ride home is spent in silence. The silence of Arizona not wanting to say anything, and the three of us, not knowing what to say. Since no amount of words could ever take her pain away, I do the only thing I can. I take her hand in mine, giving it a gentle squeeze to get her attention.

Once she shifts her attention to me, I place a light kiss on the back of her hand before letting it go.

"I love you" she says, so softly that I almost can't hear her.

"I love you too"

When we get home, she takes the house keys from me and heads directly for the door; letting herself in, and quickly disappearing to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry..." I tell Mike and Jenna, as they enter the apartment with me. "...both of us _really_ appreciate you being here...she's just _so_ tired, and overwhelmed."

"We understand, and please don't apologize. She's had a long day, and she's exhausted...so, we're going to go back to our hotel room for a while and give her some space." Jenna replies.

"You don't have to leave" I protest.

Mike shakes his head. "She needs space right now, and rest. Which we both understand. I could probably use some rest myself...we will give you two some time together, and come back later."

"Thank you, so much...both of you"

"That's what friends are for.." Jenna replies, pulling me in for a hug. "...get some rest, and we'll see you later."

When I enter our bedroom, she sits on her side of the bed, staring at the floor. Amongst the pain in her eyes, is a very little bit of relief. As soon as I sit next to her, and leans to the side, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I ask. My only hope is that she'll say yes, even though I know she won't.

"No, but..thank you" she replies, with a slight sniffle.

"For what?"

She sighs heavily as she lifts her head off my shoulder, and turns to face me. "Everything...I wouldn't have been able to go through any of this without you."

"You got through it, because you _are_ strong...and I am so proud of you..." I trail off. "...do you want me to lay down with you?" I ask, when she stands up and starts looking for comfortable clothes.

"Only if you want to" she replies, with a slight shrug.

"Do _you_ want me to?" I ask.

"Well, yeah...but if you don't want to, I understand" she replies, from the closet.

Ten minutes later, we lie in to bed facing each other.

"Do you feel any better?" I ask, reaching out to tuck stray hairs behind her ear.

"A little..." she replies with a slight frown. "...It's just so stressful, it's all too much to think about. I'll have to go back to work soon, I have to call my parents at some point...it's not that I don't want to talk to them because I do, and they should know what happened...I'm just so exhausted and can't deal with any of it right now."

"I hope you're not mad at me..." I trail off, followed by a short pause. "...but, I've been talking to your dad..."

"What?" comes her rushed response.

"I called him when you went missing, and...again when you came home.." I reply, suddenly feeling slightly confused as to whether or not she'll be mad at me. "...I'm sorry...if you're mad at me I'll understand...I just thought your parents would want to know, and I knew that you would be too stressed out to deal with it."

"I'm not mad at you..." she assures me. "...you have been so good to me, and I would fall apart without you...I know I say it all the time but I really don't know what I would do without you..."

"You will _never_ have to know what that's like, because I'm never letting you go"

"Never...huh?" she asks, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Not a chance..." I reply, smiling back at her. "...do you want me to rub your back?"

"You don't mind?..." she asks. "...sometimes it helps me rest"

"I don't mind at all.." I assure her, leaning in for a kiss. "...I just wanted you to know, that I really am proud of you... you really are stronger than you give yourself credit for. I wouldn't have been able to do, what you had to do today. I love you _so _much."

She carefully lays down on her stomach, facing me. Looking into her eyes, I put my hand under her shirt; softly rubbing her lower back, and hoping that the contact is enough to help her rest. While her eye lids become heavy with exhaustion, I continue my movements. My only hope is that she can get some rest, and feel even the slightest bit of relief, knowing that the hardest part is over.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" she mumbles, already half asleep.

"I'll be here when you wake up. I'm not going anywhere."

Forty five minutes later, she is fast asleep-until I stop rubbing her back. She turns herself over so that she's laying on her side, and shifts as close to me as she can. I adjust the covers around us to keep her warm, and begin gently running my hand up and down her upper arm.

"I...love...you" she whispers, barely audible.

Continuing to rub her arm, I place a few light kisses on her cheek and watch a lazy smile appear on her face; in her once again half asleep state, as she sighs in contentment.

"I love you too babe...try and get some rest"

_6 hours later..._

Having given her some 'space' while she showered and got changed, I've retreated to the living room to watch TV.

Teddy, Addison and Mark come through the door, followed by Meredith, Lexie, Derek and Alex.

"Where's Arizona?" Teddy asks.

"How is she doing?" Meredith asks.

"The...bedroom..." I trail off. "...what's...going on?"

"Nothing..." Addison replies, with a slight shrug. "...we just wanted to see how she was doing."

While I'm not sure if she's even up for company, I like that they're here-only because it forces her to come out and socialize, instead of hiding from everyone. They can offer the support that she needs to come back from this, simply by being there.

When I enter the bedroom, she's laying on her back, staring at the ceiling. I carefully move her legs and sit on the bed, placing one hand on the other side of her.

"How are you feeling?..." I ask.

"Okay. I was able to sleep, which is good...but I just want to sleep more"

"Do you think you can eat anything?..." I ask, a frown appearing on my face because of her facial expression. "...please...just a little, for me?"

"Okay..." she sighs. "...I am a little hungry...it's just..my..."

"Nerves, I know...oh, someone's here to see you"

She raises an eye brow, at the sounds of laughter and chaos heard from down the hall. "Some_one_...or half the hospital?"

"They're not here to judge you. They are here because they care and want to be here for you...please, just come out for a little while, try eating something and then we'll go to sleep early. I'm pretty tired myself."

She agrees with a slight nod, allowing me to help her up. When we get to the end of the hall way, Mike and Jenna have arrived and are in the midst of introducing themselves to those they haven't met. One by one, everyone gives Arizona hugs; giving her words of encouragement, and telling her how much she is missed at work.

Since she can't be sure of much at this point, everyone wants her to be sure of _one_ thing.

That one thing being, that she's _not_ alone.

_Two nights later..._

I exit the store and enter the quiet parking lot, with the few things I picked up for Arizona. There is only a few cars in the parking lot, and nobody in sight-but I have a feeling something is wrong. I make my way to the car as fast as I can and just as I'm about to get in the car, a hand grabs my arm and stops me.

Whipping my head around, I come face to face with my worst nightmare; suddenly fearing the life of not only myself, but my daughter.

He roughly yanks me out of the car, slamming the door.

"What's this?..." he asks, gesturing to my stomach. "...thought you were doing to raise _my_ kid with someone else, and I'd never find out? Did you really think I was _that_ stupid?"

"w...what are you doing here?" _Dumb question. I know why he's here._

"I came to get _my_ family back..." he snaps, placing his hands on either side of me to keep me from escaping. "...you've had your fun with your little girlfriend. I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted, because you're never going to see her again!"

"p...please, leave me alone" I plead.

When I scan around the dark parking lot, hoping someone is near by, he slaps me across the face.

"I can't leave you alone...you're mine..." he replies, leaning closer to my face. "...and so is that damn kid. You can't take my kid away from me!"

I struggle while trying to push him away, when he puts pressure on my stomach. "Please stop...you're going to hurt her"

"I wouldn't hurt my own kid..." he snaps at me, pushing harder against me. "...now you're going to come home with me so we can be a family and I can be in my kids life."

"She's..._not_ yours, and she never was. She's mine and Arizona's..now leave me alone" I snap back, suddenly regretting my choice of words, as it seems to have pissed him off even more.

DNA doesn't make this family, love does. Due to his temper and lack of patience, I've always thought that it would be best, if my daughter never knew him. Not only because she doesn't need him- but because I don't trust him, and I can't let anything happen to her. Instead of knowing him, I wanted her to know what it was like to truly be loved-the way that Arizona and I love her, even though she's not born yet. All I ever got out of knowing Louis was pain, and it will _not_ be like that for my child.

He pulls back his arm and takes a swing at me. Just before he hits me, I move my head, causing him to hit the window of the car instead. I knew it would make him mad, and I'll never know where I've gotten the courage to do that. My only guess, is Arizona. I've spent so much time holding everything together-that I don't feel as defeated as I used to. I find my strength in loving her, and being loved by her.

Pulling away and groaning in pain, he holds his hand and takes two steps back.

"You're going to wish that you didn't just do that, because all you've managed to do is further piss me off!" he groans, reaching into his back pocket with his non injured hand.

Out of nowhere, a fist connects with the side of his head, knocking him off his feet. The person wrestles him to the ground so fast that I can barely see who it is or what is happening, and I stand in place, momentarily stunned.

"Torres, what are you waiting for? Get the hell out of here NOW!"

_Mark?_

There _are_ times when his being 'everywhere all the time' isn't necessarily a bad thing.

_To Be Continued..._

_Sorry for the wait, I'll be back within the week with the next chapter-after an update of my other two stories. Thank you to those that continue to read/review. _


	34. Chapter 34

_A/N: Just wanted to thank everyone for your feedback on the last chapter. It was the most reviews a chapter of this story has gotten so far, so thank you all- as well as favorites and alerts. Your support means a lot to me. Some asked about the baby again...(since I'm a little behind w/ updates) she will be born within the next 3-5 chapters due to time jumps. I'll cover some of Arizona's recovery but not every painful detail of it, mostly the progress as well as a few other things (Arizona finally fully opening up to Callie, a re-connection between the two on an intimate level, her return to work, her developing friendship w/ Addison... etc) before hand. _

_1 Week and Two Days Later_

**General POV**

In the days since having to testify in court, Arizona continues to struggle in some area's. Despite constantly being reassured that it's finally over and she can begin to move on with her life, she struggles to recover on an emotional level from what she went through. Having once again lost her self esteem, and been convinced that she's worthless; she wonders how Callie could still love her so much, and tell her she's beautiful, because beautiful is the last thing that she feels. Callie has tried on many occasions, to help her get some of her self esteem back, simply by speaking the truth.

To her, Arizona is and will always be the most beautiful women she's ever seen. She knows that nothing in this world can change that, and she wishes that she would be able to convince Arizona of how beautiful she is, and that she did _not_ deserve any of this. She wishes Arizona would one day be able to see herself, the way that she see's her; and find herself as breathtakingly beautiful, and amazing as she finds her. More than anything, she wants to be the one to carry her through this and help her get back the self esteem that she once had. The confidence in herself that she had finally managed to find after everything that she went through with Lisa, who always made it a point to tell her that she was worthless, that she never was and would never be worthy of being loved by anyone.

Callie has been nothing short of absolutely wonderful to her, but there is a part of Arizona that wants to push Callie away; because now that she's been convinced that she's 'nothing', she feels like Callie deserves better. Every time she wants to run and hide, Callie is always there taking care of her, which in turn causes her to feel guilty, for ever wanting to push her away. She wants to protect Callie from the details of some of what happened to her. She wants her girlfriend to be able to live her life, and not have to worry about her all the time. At the same time, she needs Callie as much as Callie needs her; and she knows deep down, that leaving wouldn't do either of them any good. The more she's tried to push Callie away, the more she is there; unwilling to let Arizona push her away, because she loves her too much to give up on her.

Arizona's body is still covered with constant reminders of what was done to her and although she is able to move around a little quicker, the aches and pains have managed to linger. Her three days with Jack were much more brutal and painful than any of the abuse she suffered at the hands of Lisa. What Lisa did to her for so many months of her life, was not right in any way; but it was never_ this_ bad, at least not that she could remember. She tries to hard to block out every single bad memory, but it always leaves her with even more of what she's been through. Regardless of how her girlfriend see's her, she's ashamed of her body, because she's been used.

The only time she's left the house was to go to the hospital, to have her stitches removed from the cut on her arm. She was given more time off, to recover; and despite her friends many attempts to convince her otherwise, she now questions her abilities as a doctor. She's afraid that she's too emotionally damaged to ever get back to where she was. She stays home during the day, anxiously waiting for her Calliope to come home to her. Mikey has spent time during the day with her, so that she wouldn't have to be alone. She's assured him that she doesn't mind being alone, but would never actually admit that she still fears being alone. She has yet to share this information with anyone else, because she doesn't think they would understand. The odd friendship between her and Mikey, is something that won't make much sense to anyone else.

Callie remains extra protective of her girlfriend, and continues to be there for her. When she , senses that Arizona has had enough and needs some quiet time, she makes everyone leave her alone. Whenever something is said about Arizona that she doesn't agree with, she gets frustrated with those around her. She has gone back to work, but calls home every chance she gets, to check on her girlfriend. Every second of time spent away from Arizona, has her worried about her well being and state of mind. She knows that Arizona would never admit it, but is still afraid of being left alone.

Since her encounter with Louis, Callie has seen him a second time. She never told Arizona about either time, and made Mark promise that he would let her deal with it; because she fears what it might do to Arizona, to now have to worry about her and the baby as well, while she herself is trying to heal. Not wanting to get in the middle of her relationship too much, Mark has not told Arizona, but has continuously tried to convince Callie to be honest with her girlfriend.

Shortly after 2:00 PM, there is a soft knock at the door. Arizona mutes the television and makes her way to the door, hesitating momentarily before opening it. She knows that it's probably Mikey, but she hasn't been able to shake the feeling of lingering fear-constantly wondering if someone else will come to hurt her.

She opens the door, revealing Mikey; who is dressed in nicer clothes, and has recently had a hair cut. She also notices that he has a cut on his lip and a black eye, but opts not to mention it at the moment.

"Uh, Hey...Arizona.." he greets her. He likes keeping her company, and like having her company, but doesn't want to crowd her space. "...I uh...just wanted to check in on you, you know...see how you were doing today..."

"You cut your hair" the blonde replies, giving him a small dimpled smile.

Mikey smiles back at her, awkwardly running a hand over his head. "Yeah...it was getting too long"

She steps aside, allowing him to enter. When he enters, she locks the door behind them and makes her way over to the couch to sit down. He takes a seat on the opposite side of the couch, careful not to get to close to her-afraid that he might startle her.

"So...you never exactly told me where you have been staying" Arizona says, breaking the silence that has fallen around them.

He shifts his gaze away from her, avoiding eye contact. "Yeah...I...the truth is, that I don't exactly have anywhere to stay so I'm...all over really. I don't really mind it, because it's better than being with my dad...I am okay though...really."

"Do you know how the trial is going?" she asks.

"Yes and no.." he replies, with a slight shrug. "...I haven't really been to court much. I'm...so angry at him that I don't even care what happens to him at this point. I mean, I want him to get punished for what he did to _you_, but...I just...hate him so much that I can't even stand to look at him anymore...I think it will be over tomorrow...right now it's looking like he could do up to twenty five years...I hope they lock him up and throw away the key but twenty five years would be enough, if they don't give him the possibility of parole."

The blonde opens her mouth to respond, but no words come out. Mikey's words 'what he did to _you_' playing over and over again in her head. Why would he care so much about her? What made her different?

"So...how's Callie doing?..." Mikey asks, breaking the silence. "...I mean, she must have a lot on her mind now with Louis around, she seemed pretty shaken up the other night.."

"What about the other night?" Arizona asks. _Maybe I'm not the only one hiding something_ she thinks to herself.

"I thought she would have told you..." he replies awkwardly, not wanting to cause a fight between the blonde and her girlfriend. "...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said anything.."

"No, you should have.." she interrupts. "...what's going on with her? Please tell me" she pleads.

Looking at her almost teary blue eyes, he feels the guilt all over again. He rarely ever makes eye contact with her, because he still blames himself for part of what happened to her. Even with all of the beatings he took, that were directed at her, her beautiful facial features are covered in cuts and bruises. They are healing, but still there.

Returning his stare to the floor, he takes a deep breath before speaking. "There was two nights actually...the first night, she was at the store down the street. I saw her drive by me on her way there, then I saw her pull into the parking lot...so I walked there and when she came out, Louis approached her. I was loading my gun, and right before I could make a move...your friend...Mark, literally came out of nowhere and took him down, giving Callie a chance to get away."

"Mark was there?..." she asks, feeling hurt that both Mark and Callie have kept this from her. "...what did Louis say to her?"

Mike shrugs. "Just that he came to get his family back..."

"It's _not_ his family..." the blonde interrupts, shaking her head. "...Calliope is _my_ girlfriend, and that baby...is _our_ baby. I know it sounds crazy,but we have both always seen it that way"

No matter how other people see it, this is her family, and she will fight for it. She doesn't care what anyone thinks.

"It's not crazy.." Mikey assures her. "...I get it, at least I think I do. You love Callie more than...anything and that baby...is a part of Callie...so you love her like she's your own, no matter how she came to be..." he adds, taking a momentary pause. "...any way...he tried to demand that she go back with him, claiming her as his...he also said that he hoped she had her fun with you, because she was never going to see you again...and he was putting pressure on her stomach, she begged him to stop...because she didn't want the baby to get hurt."

She wants to be angry at Callie for hiding this from her, but at the same time; she wants to hold her girlfriend and never let go, because she wouldn't know what to do with herself of something happened to her Calliope, and their baby girl. _When did Callie become the stronger of the two of us?_ she thinks to herself. Deep down she knows the only real reason that her girlfriend would hide anything from her, is because she wouldn't want Arizona to have anything else to think about.

"The second night..." Mikey trails off. "...Mark and I were both there..she was leaving work, she was alone at first and right when Louis approached her, Mark sprinted past me and we both went after him...Mark told him that he'd better leave Callie alone, and he said he wouldn't stop..."

"So...you were just hanging around the hospital?" she asks, with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, creepy...I know...but I knew he would be around" Mikey replies, shaking his head.

Arizona's eyes begin to tear up, as she shifts her gaze to the floor. "What am I going to do...if something happens to them? I can't..."

"...live without her.." he interrupts, sadly. "...I know. He is _not_ going to take her away from you, I promise."

"But you don't know that...he will _never _stop..."

"Have I ever lied to you?" he asks, referring to him keeping his promise of returning her to Callie.

"No.."

The rest of Arizona's afternoon is spent conversing with Mikey, about different topics. Anything to distract her from the fact that she can't wait for her Calliope to come home to her. Mikey stays a little longer than he normally would, because he doesn't want her to be alone. Her presence in his life, keeps him from getting himself into trouble and makes him want to turn his life around; because she believes in him, which is far more then he can say for anyone else in his life.

When Callie returns home from work, Arizona barely gives her a chance to shut the bedroom door behind her. She approaches her girlfriend and cups her face with both hands, capturing her lips in a kiss filled with want, need and most of all, love. When their tongues meet, it becomes the first 'real' kiss that they have shared since Arizona's ordeal.

"What...uh...what was that?..." Callie asks, when they break from the kiss. "...not that I'm complaining, but...are you...is everything okay?"

The blonde wraps her arms around her girlfriend, clinging to her for dear life.

"I love you, Calliope...I love you so much" the blonde whispers, with a slight sniffle.

Taken by surprise, Callie wraps her arms around Arizona, lightly rubbing her upper back and places light kisses on her head.

"I love you too..." Callie replies. "...is everything alright?"

Arizona pulls back from the hug, taking both of her girlfriends hands in hers. She looks at her with slightly teary blue eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me...?" she asks, sounding more irritated than she wanted to. "...about Louis...why didn't you tell me?"

"I...well...wait...how did you know?"

A moment of truth for both of them. Each of them knows that at a time like this, they should be more open and honest with each other, instead of hiding things from one another. This can't be something that breaks them, because they wouldn't survive without each other.

"Mikey told me..." the blonde replies, looking down. "...he's been coming to visit me during the day, while everyone is at work...so I don't have to be alone..."

"Arizona..." the brunette says softly, taking her girlfriends hand and guiding her to sit next to her on the bed. "...I didn't tell you because I knew you already have a lot on your mind. I didn't want you worrying about me...about us..."

"Of course I'm going to worry about you..." Arizona interrupts, shaking her head. She places her hands on Callie's stomach, feeling big kicks beneath her hands. "...both of you. I love you both more than anything in this world. You're everything to me, and I would not be able to move on, if anything happened to either of you. For all that I've been through..._that_ would break me more than anything."

"Why is he coming here Arizona?..." Callie asks, in an over protective tone. "...you know that I don't trust anyone with you. You are my whole world and I don't like the idea...I barely know him. I mean, I don't like the idea of you being alone all day...which is why I call every chance I get...but what if...I don't know, maybe I'm being too over protective."

"I don't expect you to understand. I don't like being alone at all...I'm _still_ afraid..." Arizona admits.

Callie wraps an arm around her girlfriend, holding her close. "I know baby...and I wish I could be here with you all day..believe me. All I do is worry about you while I'm at work. Everyone else does too, they keep asking me how you are, and when you're coming back. Everyone misses you around there. Alex keeps asking about you every chance he gets."

"Have you eaten today?" Callie asks, at the sound of her girlfriends stomach growling.

"A little..." Arizona replies, feeling disappointed in herself for not eating much. "...but not much"

"Pizza in bed, for dinner?.." the brunette suggests, hoping that Arizona will eat something. "...I know you haven't felt good, but I'm really worried about you...and don't tell me not to worry, because you know I will. I love you"

"I love you too.." comes the blonde's quiet response, accompanied by a small dimpled smile. "...pizza sounds good. Thank you...for..."

"Arizona, you do this every time..." Callie teases her. "...you don't have to thank me for taking care of you, because I will _always_ take care of you and look out for you..and..want what's best for you..."

"You have done _everything_ for me though...you sat with me for hours while I talked to the police...at court, when I couldn't even find words to stand up for myself, you stood up for me and fought for me, so I wouldn't have to go through it twice...you have told people to leave me alone when I've had enough..."

"Arizona..."

"Let me finish, please..." Arizona pleads, taking Callie's hands in hers. "...you...make me feel like the most beautiful women in the world, when I start to feel down about myself, and my self esteem is low. You make me feel like I'm everything, when I've been convinced that I'm nothing..."

"You _are_ beautiful Arizona.." she interrupts, kindly. "..._so_ beautiful and I wish you could see yourself the way that I do. It doesn't matter what _anyone_ says...especially people like Jack and Lisa, you are absolutely gorgeous...and smart, funny, you are a great doctor...you're an all around amazing women...and you _do_ deserve to be loved, and treated with respect. You are..the best thing in my life...you and our daughter, and I can't imagine life without you."

When Callie see's a dimpled smile appear on her girlfriends face, she smiles back at her-having missed seeing her girlfriend smile this much. She brings a hand up to the blonde's face, softly stroking her cheek with her thumb.

"There's that amazing smile..." Callie tells her, before placing a kiss on her lips. "...how about that pizza now?"

"That sounds awesome"

_**45 minutes later...**_

Arizona didn't know just how hungry she actually was, until she started eating. Callie ate at a much slower pace, allowing her girlfriend to eat as much as she wanted; because she knows that Arizona needs to eat, and could always make something for herself later. Arizona has lost a noticeable amount of weight since she has been home, but Callie hasn't said anything about it, afraid that she might upset her.

"You want the last piece?" Callie asks.

"What about you?" the blonde protests.

Callie shakes her head, giving her girlfriend a teasing smile. "I'm fine...I just want _you_ to eat"

Arizona reaches for the last piece of pizza. "Thank you"

A few hours later, Teddy still isn't home. The two women have spent their evening, enjoying each others company. Since Callie has returned to work, she misses getting to spend all of her time with her girlfriend.

They sit in bed together, with pillows propped up behind them. Arizona is snuggled up to Callie's side, as they read a baby book together and talk to the baby, feeling her kick every once in a while.

"Come in" Callie says, following a soft knock at the bedroom door.

Teddy opens the door "Hey roomies!"

A brindle and white colored boxer makes his way into the room, jumping up onto the bed and wedges himself in between the two women, forcing Arizona to scoot over.

"Did we get a dog?" the blonde asks excitedly, while her girlfriend sends a glare Teddy's way.

"Um yeah..." Calie trails off, gesturing to the dog in between them, who is laying in his back. "...this situation is not going to work for me"

"His name is Rocky..." Teddy tells them, as she sits on the edge of the bed. "...we're not keeping him, he's just staying here for a few days. He belongs to a friend of mine."

"If I have to get her a dog after this...I'm going to hate you forever" Callie groans, receiving a teasing smile from Teddy.

"You already _promised _me we could have a dog one day" Arizona points out, as she smiles and rubs Rocky's belly.

"Crap!.." Callie exclaims. "...I did...dammit...between you and the kid...i'm going to have to learn how to say no" she adds, teasingly.

'_damn dimples'_ she thinks to herself, taken out of her thoughts when she see's how much Arizona is smiling as he rolls around.

"He's full grown but still a puppy so he's got a lot of energy" Teddy points out, as he jumps up and turns himself around.

When he lays back down, resting his head on Arizona's leg, Callie rolls her eyes. "This dog is _not_ sleeping in here with us, so don't even try it"

"He's cute" the blonde exclaims, while he looks up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, so cute..." Callie groans. "...why is he here?"

"He belongs to my friend Jodie...she's in the process of dealing with a few family problems and she had to leave town... so I said he could stay here for a few days...maybe a little longer..if he stays longer, the neighbors kid will walk him while we're at the hospital" Teddy informs them.

As annoyed as she appears to be, Callie's heart swells at how content Arizona looks in this moment. She has always known that her girlfriend loves dogs, and would one day like one of her own; but she had no idea, that it would make her this happy.

"Did you guys eat yet?" Teddy asks, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, we did" Callie replies.

"Okay, I think I'm going to grab something to eat...give you some down time, just wanted to see if you were all set..." Teddy replies, as she stands up. "...come on Rocky" she adds, snapping her fingers to get the dogs attention.

When she exits the room with the dog, the two women share a laugh; as they listen to the dogs foot steps while he runs across the apartment, giving Teddy a hard time.

"It was _so_ nice to see you smile like that.." Callie says, before reaching for her girlfriends hand and placing a gentle kiss on the back of it. "...you have a beautiful smile"

Arizona puts her head down, and begins picking at her pajama bottoms.

"What's wrong?" Callie asks.

"Will you lie down with me?" the blonde asks, feeling exhaustion sink in. She has so much on her mind but at this very moment, all she wants to do is fall asleep in the arms of the person in this world who loves her the most.

"Anything you need" Callie assures her.

She wishes she could give Arizona half as much as she's given her. Even with all she has done, she feels that her girlfriend has already given her everything, simply by being with her. By choosing to stay with Callie, even when she found out she was pregnant. Her first thought was that she would lose Arizona, but instead, she stayed right by her side and did what she could to keep them safe-by bringing them here, to start a new life.

Arizona lays on her back, while Callie lays on her side. Scooting as close as she can to her girlfriend, Callie loosely wraps her arm around her girlfriends waist.

"What are you thinking?" Arizona asks.

"I just want to say, something to you..." Callie trails off, taking a momentary pause to gather her thoughts. "...I know what you went through was...unbearable...and I would give you _anything_ in this world, if it would take your pain away. I won't force you to tell me everything, you but I want you to know that you can. I can feel you pulling away from me, and it hurts...because I love you...more than I ever imagined loving anyone...and I want to help you, I want to be here for you, always..."

"I'm just afraid of what you will think..." the blonde replies sadly. "...he did things to me that I can't...I can't even...explain. He made me feel used and disgusting."

The brunette places a light kiss on her girlfriends shoulder before taking her hand. "Please listen to me...nothing that you tell me is _ever_ going to change how I feel about you, or what I think about you, okay? Every day when I wake up...I love you more than the day before and that is _never _going to change."

"I'm sorry..."

"Arizona, please stop apologizing.."

Slightly tightening her grip on Callie's hand, a lone tear escapes from her baby blue eye. "I'm sorry for seeming so distant...and trying to push you away..."

"Listen to me..." Callie pleads. "...I know it's hard for you, and as I've said I won't force you to talk about anything with me until you're ready. Until then, I will wait patiently...for you to come to me. I will keep being there for you...holding you when you cry, telling you every day how beautiful you are...reminding you how amazing, and strong you are...how much _everyone_ around here cares about you, and loves you..."

Callie's speech is cut short by the sounds of slight scratching on the bedroom door, followed by a small series of whimpers from the dog.

"...even the dog.." Callie groans, causing Arizona to giggle softly. "...Teddy!.."

"I'm sorry.." Teddy calls from the other side of the door, before cracking it open. "...I'm _really_ sorry...he..." she trails off followed by an 'oof' when he squeezes through the small opening and pushes the door open.

Callie rolls her eyes as the dog wastes no time in jumping onto the bed, laying beside Arizona.

"Yeah, this isn't going to work..." Callie whines, as her and Arizona scoot over a little, leaving room for the dog. "...fine..." she adds, when her girlfriend shows off her dimples.

"I can keep him in my room..." Teddy offers.

"It's fine.." Callie assures her. "...I was only kidding any way, well...kind of"

"If he annoys you, you can always send him back my way" Teddy offers.

"The only thing more annoying than sleeping with a dog that takes up half my bed, is listening to him outside the door crying all night" Callie jokes.

"Goodnight" Teddy smiles, making her way out of the room.

When she exits the room, Arizona turns her head to make eye contact with her girlfriend. "Can I hold you tonight?"

Callie leans forward, placing a lingering kiss on her girlfriends lips, before turning over to face the other way. Arizona presses her front to Callie's back, and rests her hand on Callie's stomach.

"I don't want anything to happen to either of you..." Arizona says softly, with a slight sniffle. She wishes that she was stronger, so that she could protect her family.

"We are going to be okay" Callie assures her, although she really doesn't know.

"I wish I could protect you.." the blonde admits quite sadly. "...I feel so weak, it's my job to keep both of you safe and I can't even do that. I'm sorry Calliope..so sorry..."

While she's glad that Mark and Mikey were there to protect Callie and the baby, she wishes that she was strong enough to fight for her family and keep them safe.

"I got lucky, that Mark and Mikey were there...very lucky." the brunette points out, following a few minutes of silence which consisted of her trying to come up with the words to convince Arizona that she_ is_ strong.

"I'm glad they were there for you, I'm sorry I wasn't..." Arizona says softly. Deep down she knows that none of this is her fault, but it's the way her mind has been programmed. "...I love you both so much" she whispers, rubbing small and soft circles on her girlfriends pregnant belly.

Callie rests her hand on top of Arizona's, stopping her movements. She holds her hand as it rests on her stomach.

"I love you too babe..." Callie replies softly. "...and so does your daughter. She loves her mommy so much already. She moves the most when she hears _you_ talking to her."

Arizona's heart melts at her girlfriends words. While everyone around her has absolutely no doubts that she will be a good mom, she's never had much confidence in herself.

"I can't wait to see her face for the first time, and hold her"

"Me too, me too"

Even on the darkest of days, she gives them something to look forward to.

Something good to hold on to, and something to live for.

_**3 days later...**_

The day before she will return to work, Arizona takes one more step toward recovering. Addison had taken Jenna's advice, on how to deal with each of them; and found it quite helpful, as her and Arizona have grown closer. She stopped by the apartment with Alex after her shift to visit the blonde, and without pressuring her too much, they were able to convince her that leaving the apartment to go somewhere other than the hospital, would be a good thing for her.

As Arizona walks through the park with Alex, Addison and the dog; she can't help but fear that every face she see's, is the face of someone who is supposed to be watching her. The next person who will hurt her. No matter how much she tries to convince herself that it's over, she can't help the lingering fear.

"You doing okay there Robbins?" Alex asks, pulling her out of her daze.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replies, obviously faking a smile.

"We're not here to judge you..." he replies. "...hell, I'm the most screwed up of all of us" he adds, causing her to laugh a little.

"Have you thought anymore about...talking to anyone?..." Addison asks. "...you know...a professional?"

"Yeah, I have...I think I want to, so I can be better... for Callie and...for my daughter" she replies.

"You need to do it for yourself too" Alex informs her, kindly.

Addison gives the blonde a smile of encouragement. "It will be good for you, and I want you to know..._none _of us are here to judge you at all. No one will think any less of you as a person, or think you're less capable of being a mom, or doing your job...we just want to see you get better..._all_ of us."

Thirty minutes later, Callie returns from work to find that only Teddy and Mark are at the apartment.

"Where's Arizona?" she asks, as she returns to the living room after checking the bedroom.

"She's out" Teddy replies.

"Out?..." Callie snaps, without meaning to. "...where is she? is she okay?... what...?"

"She's fine Callie, she's with Alex and Addison" Teddy informs her.

"There's an unlikely trio" Mark chuckles, from his spot in the kitchen.

"I know, right" Teddy replies.

Alex and Addison, who at one point could barely stand being in the same room, have finally found some common ground. As time has gone by, everyone has realized that they've received just as much from Callie and Arizona, as they have given them. Everyone has learned to better appreciate the presence of one another, and value their friendships. It as made them stronger as a group, as they have learned to accept one another on a whole new level.

The three come through the door just as Callie goes to say something. Instead, she smiles at the sight of her girlfriend, who appears to be doing slightly better. The last three nights, she has slept without nightmare's; and now she has spent time outside of the house, and will return to work.

After letting Rocky off of his leash, Arizona makes her way over to her smiling girlfriend to steal a quick kiss.

"How are you?" Callie asks

"Better" Arizona replies, with a small dimpled smile.

Meredith and Derek come through the door, followed by Lexie.

"What's all this?" Arizona asks, gesturing to everyone around her.

"When did you guys get a dog?" Lexie asks.

"He's NOT staying" Callie groans.

Mark turns around with a goofy grin and an oven mitt on. "We're having dinner together"

"As a family" Teddy mocks, referring to how much they have all been together since Arizona's return home.

"and not a very functional one" Meredith jokes, looking at the chaos around her.

"and Mark is cooking?" Addison chuckles, elbowing Lexie who laughs at him too before entering the kitchen to help him.

"Uh...whose doing laundry?" Callie asks, as the dog runs by with a shirt in his mouth.

"Rocky!" Teddy scolds. She gets up off the couch and begins chasing him around the living room, trying to block him from getting away. "...umm a little help here"

"Is it always this...insane over here?" Alex asks.

Callie rolls her eyes. "Every damn day. Just once I'd like us to be normal!"

"or at least seem like it" Arizona chuckles.

"I'll have you know..." Teddy blurts out, on her way by, still trying to grab her shirt from the dog. "...we're the most normal household on this street!"

"What does this remind me of...?" Derek asks Meredith, who rolls her eyes. "...oh right, our house!"

A knock at the door, ends the chaos and facial expressions drop. Since the trial and arrival of Louis, everyone has become extra defensive and on edge all the time, waiting for the next time they will have to protect their friends. With Louis still in the area, Callie's first instinct is to head for her bedroom. Arizona follows her, as they stop just before the bedroom door, leaning against the wall, so that they can still hear the conversation.

"I'll get it" Mark speaks up. "...Lexie can you watch the..."

"I got it" Alex offers, making his way to the door.

"Hi, we're looking for...Callie Torres" a male voice, assumed to be a police officer says.

"What is this about?" Alex asks.

"We would rather speak with her, is she home?"

"I live here too. What is this about?" Teddy snaps defensively, as she blocks the door way to keep them from entering.

She knows that the amount of time both women have spent speaking with the police has been overwhelming, for both of them. She's not about to let them be bombarded with questions, which would cause more stress for both of them.

"We're here regarding Louis..."

_To Be Continued..._

_sry for the cliffhanger-ish ending. The next chapter will eventually leave you with an answer on where he is/what happens to him. It will also include Arizona's first day back at work, with the support of her friends. I've almost finished writing it, but have editing/adding to do and I'm not sure when I'll post it. After the next chapter, things will start getting a little lighter at some parts, and looking up a little. _


	35. Chapter 35

_A long chapter to make up for the wait, which I apologize for. I've been extremely busy and had so much going on. I had already had most of this done...it usually doesn't take me this long to do add ins and edits so once again I'm wicked sorry. I thank everyone for your patience and support, you guys are awesome. An up/down and all around chapter, ending with an answer to where Louis will end up-it also sort of wraps up the majority of the hard times. On to better times now...then really good times =P_

**General POV**

_"We're here regarding Louis..."_

Four words that momentarily freeze everyone in place. As a group, they've come to a better understanding and appreciation of one another, and have all come together to keep their friends safe. Every single one of them fears for the safety of the tiny life that will soon enter the world. An innocent and beautiful life, that needs protection, as well as love and affection. They are the people that she will grow up, knowing as her family.

Callie closes her eyes for a moment, as she takes a deep breath; and the words echo in her head, followed by Louis' last words to her. After her pleas to be left alone, he swore to her that he would do everything in his power, to take her away from Arizona. That he wasn't going to have his child raised by someone else. The thought of being away from Arizona at all, stirs up emotions deep within her that she's tried to hold back for so long. Arizona and their daughter are her reason for being, and she can't stand the thought of their little family being separated. This is _their_ baby, and they have never let anyone tell them otherwise.

Arizona remains at her side, as they hear the quiet conversation between their friends and the two police officers, who have not yet entered the house. For a moment, her thoughts drift back to her relationship with him, and every painful memory that came with it. Arizona gently takes her hand, careful not to startle Callie opens her eyes, a single tear escapes her right eye and rolls down her cheek. The blonde slowly brings a hand to her girlfriends face, gently wiping away the tear.

"I love you Calliope.." the blonde says softly. "...it's going to be okay"

"It's _never_ going to be okay" Callie sighs, slightly shaking her head.

Arizona doesn't take offense to Callie's comment, because she's been there many times before. She has felt, and still does feel, as weak and defenseless as Callie feels since seeing Louis again. Callie has been strong for her, and in this moment, she knows that she needs to be the strong one.

"It _will_ be okay..." the blonde assures her.

"I'm sorry..." Callie whispers. "...I love you too"

As painful memories of abuse quickly flood Callie's mind, Arizona can clearly read her pained and worried facial expression, because she has been there herself. She knows that all Callie wants, is for him to go away and never come back. For him to leave her alone and let her live her life without the constant fear that she will come face to face with him when she turns every corner. Arizona wants the same thing, because to her, this is the start of _her_ family; and she doesn't want to lose them to anyone, especially the man who hurt her Calliope so much, and almost hurt their baby girl. Both women long for the day when their daughter arrives, and they can be a family. At the same time, they hope and pray; that when that day comes, they will no longer have to worry about Louis and his violent ways.

"I can't do this.." Callie whispers. "...I just want it to go away, all of it..."

"You can do this..." Arizona assures her, still holding her hand. "...I know you're tired and overwhelmed, and don't want to deal with this anymore but I will be with you. I'm not going anywhere."

Before Callie has a chance to respond, Addison appears at the end of the hall way, with two police officers behind her. Teddy stands behind them, holding the dogs collar, as he growls at the officers. One of the officers makes his way past them, ending up in front of Callie and Arizona.

"Are you Callie?..." he asks, gesturing to the brunette. She nods slightly, still looking at the floor to avoid eye contact. "...we just have a few questions for you, it shouldn't take too long..." he assures her. "...is there somewhere that we can go for a few minutes?" he adds, referring to the sounds of their friends coming from the kitchen area.

"The bedroom is fine" she replies, with a slight shrug.

Arizona quickly averts her gaze over the officers right shoulder to where Teddy and Addison stand. Both women share matching facial expressions consisting of curiosity, mixed with care and concern. She nods slightly at them, a silent confirmation that they are needed for moral support. She wants her girlfriend to feel the love and support that everyone has given her in her recent times of struggle.

Teddy hands the dog over to Mark, as he struggles to get to Arizona. Her and Addison make their way down the short hall way and into the bedroom, following Callie, Arizona, and the officers. They close the door behind them and make their way to the left side of the bedroom, leaning against the wall.

"I'm Officer Jenkins, I don't believe we have met, but I've been informed of all the correct information that I need, you know my partner Officer Martin..." the female officer speaks up, gesturing to the male officer beside her. "...and you are...?" she trails off, gesturing to Teddy and Addison.

"They're family" Callie states.

"They can stay" Arizona adds.

Addison and Teddy share a small smile, before turning their attention back to the officers.

"We have received several phone calls in the last few days, and we just have a few questions for you" Officer Martin says, breaking the silence.

"First of all..." Officer Jenkins adds. "...how well do you know Michael Davis?"

"What do you mean?" Callie asks with a slight frown.

"Is he someone that you can trust?" Jenkins asks.

"He saved my life..." Arizona says sternly, annoyed at how often they've been asked about Mikey. "...he's never done anything to hurt either of us...he has only helped us. He's not like his father, if that's what you're asking."

"One of the phone calls we received was from him..." she informs them. "...the next day he came into the station with voice mails on his cell phone from Louis...containing threats against both of you..we just wanted to know if he was someone that you could trust...we don't know why he is communicating with Louis, it seemed a little odd to us so we just wanted to make sure that he wasn't trying to set you up, but is making it seem otherwise."

"He would _never_ do that" Arizona assures her. She knows him better than anyone else. She knows the many sides of him. The side of him that's protective, as well as the sensitive and caring side of him, and so much more.

"We have been looking for Louis, and we can catch him...but we need your help.." Officer Martin trails off, receiving an awkward look from his partner.

"Absolutely NOT!" Addison and Arizona say at the same exact time.

"Are you out of your mind?" Teddy asks, clearly disgusted with the request.

"The best way to get him, is to set him up somehow. We would have a team lined up and waiting..." he defends.

"You're _not_ using my pregnant girlfriend as bait, it's too risky. You'll have to find another way!" the blonde demands.

"One of us would be with her, or very close by...working under cover..." he protests.

"No" the blonde interrupts.

"We would have..."

"I said NO..." she interrupts again, becoming increasingly annoyed. "...this isn't just her life..it's the life of my daughter as well, so no..."

"There has to be another way..." Callie speaks up. "...he could have hurt my daughter last time I saw him. I had to get checked by my doctor and I don't want to go through that again."

Addison puts her head down, silently remembering the night she rushed to the hospital, after receiving a frantic phone call from Mark. Meredith and April, who were still at the hospital, were given the task of keeping Callie calm so that she could check on the baby, who thankfully was not injured by the hits that Callie received to the stomach.

"What did he do, last time you saw him?" Jenkins asks.

"He kneed me in the stomach, and punched me in the sides" Callie replies softly, slightly hanging her head, trying to block out the images of _that_ night. Arizona slides her hand on top of hers, gently grasping it in an attempt to comfort her.

"Did he say anything to you?" Officer Martin asks.

"Don't you people communicate?..." Addison asks, taking a momentary pause to control her emotions. "...Callie and I both talked to an officer the night that it happened, and told him everything that happened."

"You said you received more than one phone call.." Teddy points out.

"Right. One of them was from Michael, and the other ones were from someone who asked not to be identified..it was the same person who gave us information before Jack was on trial...we don't know who it is..." Officer Jenkins replies. "...one thing I wanted to ask you...along with the restraining order that was issued in Massachusetts, he was put on probation, is that correct?"

"Yes" Callie replies. She opens her mouth to add to her response, stopping when there is a soft knock at the door.

Mark opens the door, cautiously looking around. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. Dinner is ready when you guys are" he informs the four women. Rocky sneaks under his legs and into the room, jumping onto the bed and laying next to Arizona with his head on her lap, carefully eyeing the police officers.

"I'm sorry..." Officer Jenkins says. "...we won't keep you much longer. We're just trying to make sure we have all of the correct information. Is there anything you can tell us that might help us figure out where he is staying?"

Callie shakes her head. "I don't know where he is staying...I wish I could help you but I don't know...I'm sorry..."

"She needs to eat and get some rest..." Arizona points out, sensing her girlfriends stress. "...if you have any other questions they will have to wait."

"Of course..." Officer Martin replies. "...if anything comes up, just give us a call" he adds, as they make their way to the bedroom door.

"We'll give you two a minute..." Addison offers, once the officers exit the room.

"Yeah, I need to go make sure Mark didn't burn our dinner" Teddy jokes.

Addison stops just before the door, turning around to face Callie. She mouths 'tell her', without realizing that Arizona is watching.

"Addison, not now" Teddy warns, giving her a playful shove out of the room and closing the door behind them.

"Tell me what?" Arizona asks.

"My dad, wants me to leave here"

**Callie's POV**

I regret the words as soon as they leave my mouth, but not as much as I regret not telling her sooner; that my dad has called several times, trying to convince me to move closer to my parents and raise the baby there because he doesn't feel that we will be safe here. With everything that has gone on, the last thing I wanted to do was give her bad news. I didn't want her to worry about something that isn't going to happen. My daughter needs her mother, and I need the women I love, who I hope will one day become my wife. Leaving here is simply _not_ an option for me, because she is where I belong.

"oh" comes her quiet response, with a pained facial expression.

A facial expression that breaks my heart, because I know exactly what she is thinking. I know how afraid she is of losing me, because I feel the same way about her and I always have. From the moment we admitted our feelings for one another, I knew that I couldn't live my life without her by my side.

"He's been trying to convince me to move to Miami, and raise the baby there...because he doesn't think that her and I will be safe here..." I trail off, stopping when I notice a single tear roll down her cheek. "...baby please don't cry.." I tell her, gently wiping the tear away with my thumb. "...we are _not_ leaving you. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, I just didn't want to hurt you, because it was _never_ going to happen any way."

"So, you aren't leaving me?" she asks sheepishly, avoiding eye contact.

"Are you crazy?..." I tease her, before closing the gap between us, placing a lingering kiss on her pink lips. When we break from the kiss, I look into her beautiful blue eyes. "...I'll _never_ leave you...I love you so much, and I couldn't live without you. This baby needs her mommy, and I would never even think about taking her away from you."

"I'm sorry...it's just...even the thought of losing either of you..."

"I know baby, I know.." I assure her, while leaning forward to place a light kiss on her cheek.

"Is your dad mad?" she asks cautiously.

"A little..." I reply, with a slight shrug. "...but, he will get over it..."

"I...I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, okay? He will be fine, he just doesn't understand how much I need you...it will take him some time, but he will get over it, and one day...he will see just how much I love you and need you. Leaving you was _never_ an option or a thought that even crossed my mind. Right here with you is where we belong."

When she opens her mouth to respond, there is a soft knock at the door. "Come in" we say in unison.

Mark cracks the door open, poking his head inside the room. "Ladies, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, we just needed a minute" Arizona replies, not wanting to discuss the problem anymore.

"A break from all the love, I know.." he jokes, as he steps into the room. He makes his way over to stand in front of us, holding out both hands to help us up. "...dinner is ready...everything looks good...Lexie and I did great, if I do say so myself...so, let's eat"

After helping both of us up, he exits the room before us.

"You okay?..." I ask her, bringing a hand to her cheek. She shrugs slightly, as she blinks back tears. "...hey, I am _not_ going anywhere...I promise. I'm scared, but I'm not leaving you...ever."

"I'm scared too..." she admits, finally making eye contact. "...but we're in this together, and we will get through it...together. So... please...please...don't hide anything from me."

"Okay...I'm sorry"

"Especially when it involves her..." she adds, gently running a hand a long my rounded stomach. "...I feel like she's mine..I always have, I feel like her mom, even though you are the one that will give birth to her... and we should talk about anything involving her, together...instead of hiding it from one another. I would have wanted to be with you when you had to see Addison, after he hit you...I wish you had told me."

"I agree, I really am sorry..." I reply.

"I forgive you.."

"Arizona?..." I interrupt softly, getting her attention. "...she's _always_ been yours..and you _are_ her mom, you are just as much her mom as I am"

With that, we both exit the bedroom, with the dog following behind us. Mark moves over, allowing her and I to sit next to each other. We eat dinner in a comfortable setting, surrounded by our friends as they offer words of encouragement on tomorrow, her first day back at work.

My only hope, is that it's enough to pull her through.

_The Next Day..._

**Arizona's POV**

Not even an hour into my first day back at work, I already started missing my Calliope, and wished that I could see her. As the middle of the work day approaches, I've come to miss her even more. I have barely seen her today, a combination of a busy work day, and her trying to give me a little space.

We spent last night in the comfort of one another's warm embrace, in our bed, talking about our future, and what we have to look forward to. Anything to keep my mind of the anxiety of returning to work, after being gone for what felt like forever. Due to the constant support of our friends and coworkers, it is not a question of my abilities as a doctor. I was more worried about what people would think, of the few scars that still remain. There is only so much that makeup can cover.

Following a small panic attack this morning, Calliope was there to reassure me, by telling me the same thing she always does. Which is, that nothing in this world could change how beautiful I am to her, or how much she loves me.

She has been my rock through the darkest of days, and has recently taken the role of being the stronger of the two of us. She's been everything that I need her to be, patient, understanding, supportive, and most of all, loving. Our relationship has always been about _equally_ supporting and loving one another, and has allowed us both to receive as much as we give. After nearly a year of being together, I still often wonder how I got so lucky. While I was always unhappy about having to move to Boston, it brought me to her. I am blessed to have such an amazing women in my life, who has shown me the meaning of true love. I've been strong enough to survive everything I have been through, because of her.

Oddly enough, having the dog around has helped in different ways. During the short time that he has been with us, he hasn't left my side. He kept me company while everyone was at work, and made me feel safe-knowing that if someone was outside of the house that he would hear everything.

Work wise, Alex has made my first day back quite easy and low key; by filling me in on current cases, and having had everything taken care of and sorted out before I even got here. For that alone, I will forever be thankful to him.

Addison appears at the nurses station next to me, startling me out of my thoughts.

"How are you doing?..." she asks, cautiously. A few interns walk past us, unable to hide the fact that they're staring. "...don't worry about them...they're babies...they don't know any better" she adds softly, in an attempt to calm my nerves. "...hey, are you okay?"

"I...I'm fine" I reply, slightly shaking my head.

When I turn to walk away, and avoids grabbing me to stop me, afraid she might startle me. Instead, she follows closely, but still keeps a respectable distance as I make my way to the nearest on call room. Just as I step into the on call room, her pager goes off.

"I got her..." Mark offers, as he appears in the door way. "...go do what you need to do"

"I'm fine Mark, really" I say, hoping that he will believe me.

"Robbins, you're not fine.." he replies, as he closes the door behind him. Without hesitation, he makes his way to the on call room bed, and sits down next to me. "...I know you well enough at this point to know that you're not fine. So, you can either talk to me, or I can go get Torres for you"

"I just need a moment..."

"Robbins..." he warns, with a teasing smile. "...would you like me to go find Torres?"

"No, don't bother her. I'm sure she's busy...and I'm..." I trail off, pausing momentarily as I notice his facial expression. Taking a moment to think over my options, I could do one of two things. I could lie to him, and struggle alone with my thoughts, or I could talk to him and accept the comfort that he has to offer. "...okay, I'm not fine...at the moment. There, I said it."

"You wanna tell me what's on your mind?"

"You know...when I woke up this morning, I felt like I couldn't do this. I still wanted to hide, because I was afraid of what people would think if they saw me, you know? the few people around here that don't know me. But, she was there for me...like she always is, and she made me feel...perfect...and then, I get here and I become the 'thing' everyone talks about..." I trail off, trying not to cry.

"Well, you know me...I'm sure that by the end of the day I'll be the one everyone's talking about..." he chuckles, in an attempt to lighten the mood momentarily. "...I don't think they're meaning to stare at you, I think they're just curious about what happened to you...there are people who didn't know, because the rest of us tried to keep everything between each other, to avoid having the whole hospital find out what _really_ happened.." he trails off. "...and, people are going to talk...you can't change that. But, what you can change...is how you react to it. You have Teddy, Addison, Meredith...Derek...even Cristina, who has half the interns in this hospital scared of her by now, you have a lot of people who do know the severity of what you went through, and we are _all _looking out for you."

"I...just don't understand..no matter how hard I've tried, I don't understand why this had to happen to me..." I trail off again, unable to stop the tears. "...I was just starting to exist 'normally' in this world, and after what I went through before..I never thought that I'd be able to handle anything else happening to me...but I did...somehow, I survived...barely, but I lived through it..." I add. By now the tears are falling freely and I couldn't stop crying if I tried. "...I just want it to go away. I want to live my life without worrying that I'll see his face every time I close my eyes...or worry that every time I turn a corner, someone will be there...waiting for me...and Callie, all I do is worry about her...some days I feel like the world doesn't want us to be together...and I live with the never ending fear of losing her, and the baby."

Wrapping his arm around me, he gently pulls me closer to him and holds my head to his chest while resting his cheek on my head. "You're a survivor Robbins. You went through something that _no one_ deserves to go through...let alone, someone as good of a person as you. You have the biggest heart of anyone that I know, and when you smile...everyone around you can't help but smile...you _are_ strong. You will get through this, in time. You will end up on the other side of this one day, and be able to look back and see that it made you who you are, because by then...you will be stronger than ever...and you can raise that little girl of yours to be as brave and strong as you are."

"I just want everything to be normal again" I cry, tightly closing my eyes in an attempt to stop tears.

"It will be..." he assures me. "...don't push yourself too hard. Allow yourself time to heal...you will have moments like this and you need to let people help you through it. You will _never_ have to go through any of it alone, you have a girl... who loves you and would do anything for you...and for what it's worth, you will always have me."

I nod slightly against his chest, before pulling back slightly to make eye contact. "Thank you, Mark"

"Anytime Robbins..." he replies. He winks at me, as the left side of his mouth curves into a genuine smile. "...I mean it. I know I may not always have the answers you are looking for, but I can always listen if you need to talk."

"Everything you said was...perfect..it was what I needed to hear..." I reply, as we both stand up. When I notice the small tear stains on his shirt, I frown slightly. "...I'm sorry...about...your...shirt"

He pulls his shirt forward slightly, looking down at it. "What, this? No problem...I'll probably spill something on myself during lunch any way..." he jokes, causing me to laugh softly. "...that's what I like to see..." he adds, pulling me in for another hug. "...you up for some lunch?"

"Definitely..." I answer, with a small dimpled smile, when we break from the hug. "...and...again, thank you. I appreciate everything you have done for me..for both of us"

His only response is a wink, before he slightly nods his head on the direction of the door.

When we get to the cafeteria, Callie sits at a table with Addison and Teddy.

"There you are..." Callie greets me with a smile, as I take the seat next to her. "...how's your day going? Are you okay? you look like you have been crying..." she trails off, tucking stray hairs behind my ear.

"She's good...I handled it.." Mark cuts her off, receiving a teasing smile from Teddy. Mark has never been one to handle stressful situations well, from what we have heard. But for us, he has always done what it takes to support both of us.

"Why aren't you sitting with the other residents?" Addison asks Alex, as he takes a seat at the end of the table, next to me.

"Is there a law that says I have to?..." he jokes, before turning to wink at me. "...where's your other half?" he asks Meredith, as she pulls up a chair and sits down.

"No idea..." she replies with a slight shrug. "...how's your first day back going?" she asks me.

"Not bad, thanks for asking" I reply.

"So...you ready to rock this surgery?..." Addison asks. When she notices my worried facial expression, she tilts her head slightly to the side, giving me an encouraging smile. "...you_ are _scrubbing in with Karev and I"

"Um I...well...I'll probably just..." I begin to protest.

"Kick ass in surgery?" Alex interrupts, winking at me in an attempts to encourage me.

As the others begin another topic of conversation, Callie gently slides her hand onto my thigh, leaning in close enough to whisper in my ear.

"You haven't operated in nearly three weeks. This will be good for you...I will see if I can get into the gallery to watch you" Callie tells me.

"You don't have to..." I protest. While I'd love to see her face in the gallery, I don't want her to take time out of her day, just to be there for me. Eventually, I'll have to learn how to get my life back, on my own. "...you probably have patients and..."

"I'll be there.." she interrupts softly. Not caring who is watching, she gently kisses my temple. "...so, will you go be a rock star?"

"I will"

**General POV**

Just after dark, Arizona's first day back at work is finally complete. She had scrubbed into surgery with Addison, and Alex. It was a surgery that Addison would have had no problem performing on her own, so it wasn't about needing help. It was about her taking an extra step to ensure that Arizona's confidence in her abilities as a doctor, remain intact. The blonde has lost far too much of herself in her recent struggles, and needs something to help her believe in herself.

Mark and Callie finished up with their patients soon enough, to observe the second half of the surgery through the gallery. Normally Callie and Arizona would barely see much of each other during a work day, but Callie too, wants to show Arizona how much she believes in her.

Callie and Arizona exit the hospital, hand in hand. All the blonde wants to do is go home with her girlfriend, and take a hot shower; before settling into bed, and entering their nightly routine of bonding with their unborn daughter.

As the two walk through the somewhat dark employee parking lot, they _both_ sense trouble. When they reach the car, a hand roughly grabs Callie's arm, quickly turning her around.

When Arizona tries to help Callie, Louis pulls his knife out and tells her to back off or he'll hurt Callie. Not knowing what to do, and not wanting Callie or the baby to get hurt because of her, she stands helpless as he drags her away and tears roll down her face. Callie turns around, mouthing an 'I love you' to Arizona, afraid she might never see her again.

"Why are you doing this?" Callie cries, as Louis drags her into a darkened area.

"I've come to take back, what belongs to me..." he replies coldly. "...this time you are _not_ getting away from me. You will never see that bitch again...I'll make sure of it."

"Arizona is NOT a bitch.." she fires back. "...she's the best thing that ever happened to me"

"Shut the fuck up!..." he snaps, tightening his grip on her arm. "...she's nothing, no one"

"She's _everything_! now let me go" she pleads, trying to free herself from his grasp. His only response is somewhat of an evil laugh as he continues dragging her through the dark.

Stopping short, he keeps a tight grip on her arm while turning to face her. Fear rushes through her veins when he brings the hand holding the knife back. Before she can register what's happening, she is tugged slightly by the force of Louis being tackled to the ground.

"Callie, go!"

'_Mikey?'_ she thinks to herself, before making her way through the dark.

Meanwhile, Mark and Teddy meet at a nurses station after their shifts. Marks cell phone rings.

"Robbins...what's up?..." he answers. "...Robbins slow down, I can't understand you...he WHAT?...where are you?...stay right there...No, I'm coming...stay right there"

"Call the cops, NOW..." he tells Teddy. "...ask for Daniels!"

Before Teddy has a chance to ask what's happening, Mark takes off frantically running through the halls, stopping short in front of Derek, who then runs with him, leaving behind a very confused Meredith.

When the two men make it out the door, Mark rushes to Arizona, who collapses into his arms as her emotions get the best of her. Meanwhile, Derek cautiously checks out his surroundings before searching for Callie.

"I...c...couldn't d...do anything...I froze...it's my fault..." she cries.

"This is _not_ your fault..." he assures her. "...everything is going to be okay...we _will_ find her"

While Mark would love nothing more than to find Louis and bring him down again, he knows that his priority at this very moment, is comforting his friend-since Derek has gone to look for Callie. He holds onto her, feeling her whole body shake in fear.

Meanwhile, Derek makes his way into the darkened area at the end of the parking lot, calling for Callie. "Callie, can you hear me?". When he receives no response, he continues walking further into the dark, calling for her.

"Derek?" she replies shakily.

He follows the sound of her voice, using his phone as a light until he finds her.

Addison, Teddy and Meredith exit the hospital into the parking lot, rushing over to Mark and Arizona.

"What the hell happened?" Addison asks, out of breath.

"h...he took her..." Arizona replies. "...she's gone, he has her"

"The police are on their way..." Teddy informs them. She places a hand on her best friends back for comfort. "...it's going to be okay Arizona"

"Hey, look!" Meredith exclaims, pointing in the direction of the edge of the lighted area.

The other four turn their heads in the direction she is pointing, to see Derek and Callie making their way out of the dark. Arizona wastes no time in freeing herself from Mark's hold, and rushing over to her crying girlfriend.

The blonde wraps her arms around her shaking girlfriend, careful not to squish their daughter in between them. She buries her face in the crook of Callie's neck. "I'm here now...you're safe..I've got you..."she tells her girlfriend, bringing a hand to her rounded stomach hoping to feel movement. "...is...she okay..are you okay?"

"He tried to stab me in the stomach...and then...Mikey...just..." Callie trails off.

"I'm _so_ sorry that I didn't help you...I froze when I should have protected you...i'm so sorry" the blonde says. Before Callie can respond, the police arrive to question them.

"He needs help!" Teddy yells as she runs past them to Mikey, who has entered the light, holding a bleeding wound on his side.

"We need trauma gowns and a stretcher" Mark demands, as him and Meredith make their way inside.

Mikey falls to the ground, and Teddy drops beside him, helping him put pressure on the wound.

"Stay with me please..." she tells him. "..can you tell me what happened?"

He blinks hard, wincing in pain. "He tried to stab her, so...I...stopped him...and he...stabbed...me..and then...these two guys..."

"Is he alright?" an officer asks, as he approaches.

Just as Mark and Meredith return to the parking lot, the sound of a gun going off in the distance, startles everyone.

"He's losing blood fast, we need to get him inside now!..." Teddy panics. "...someone page Owen and the Chief."

_45 minutes later..._

Following more questioning, Callie and Arizona have returned home to let the dog out; before they will go back to the hospital and wait for news on Mikey, who is still in surgery.

Arizona enters their bedroom to find Callie sitting on their bed, staring at the floor. She sits beside her, placing a hand on her lower back.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asks.

"I...can't do this" comes Callie's quiet response.

"Can't do what?"

"Any of it..." Callie answers, with a few tears in her eyes.. "...how am I supposed to bring an innocent baby into a world, where people like _him_ exist..."

"We're going to be okay..." Arizona assures her. "...it's going to be hard, because being a parent is the hardest job in the world. It's not going to be easy, but we're in this together...you and me..we _are_ going to worry, because that's what moms do...but, they also protect their children from people like him and..."

Her response is cut short by the sound of the dog barking at the front door.

The two women make their way to the door and open it, to reveal officer Daniels.

"I'm sorry to bother you..." she says kindly. "...I was hoping to catch you before you left the hospital, I had some news for both of you.."

"Of course...come in" Arizona replies, stepping aside to let her in.

"I wanted to start by telling you...both of you, that Jack has been sentenced to twenty five years in prison, without the possibility of parole...I meant to tell you earlier, but..." she trails off, before focusing more attention on Arizona. "...any way...there was more than enough evidence that he had every intention of ending your life, that alone got him ten years...your cooperation was the biggest help and I know how hard it was for you to face him in court, but you should be proud of yourself. You did great..._you_ put him away."

Arizona gestures for them to sit down at the table, knowing this could be a longer conversation that she thought. With Jack behind bars, she could finally begin to move on with her life. It won't take away everything she is feeling, but it gives her _some_ sense of closure. The closure she needs to start taking steps forward.

"Was there something else?" the blonde asks.

"Yes.." Officer Daniels replies. "...I do have a few more questions for you, but I wanted to tell you, that you will no longer have to worry about Louis..."

"Did you arrest him?" Callie asks.

"Not exactly..."

"I don't understand..." Arizona interrupts."...what are you saying?"

"He's...well, he's um..."

"He's...what?" Callie asks cautiously, sensing her awkward change in mood.

"He's dead"

_To Be Continued..._

_Their reactions as well as whether or not Mikey makes it out of surgery is in the next chapter. This came out a lot longer than I expected. Thanks for hanging in there, let the healing begin =)_

_I should be updating my other stories soon...I've been strapped for time lately with too much going on, I've started chapters of each story but need to finish them. There's no exact answer as to when those chapters will be up, but I'll try my hardest to get them up soon. _


	36. Chapter 36

_Picking up where we left off, and then I will start time jumps to the end of the pregnancy, leaving us with the birth of the baby very soon =) Almost 200 reviews, so YAY for that. It's nice to know that after 35 chapters...people are still reading. I'm just as anxious as you are to get to lighter and happier chapters(this one includes some lighter moments). Long update for my amazing readers/reviewers who have been bugging me to update haha._

**Callie's POV**

"_He's dead"_

I heard the words she has spoken, but am having the hardest time believing them. An hour ago, I was being dragged away by him with a knife to my throat, listening to Arizona's panicked cries for help. I was struggling with the heartbreak of thinking that this was it for me and I had no way out, that I would never see my beautiful Arizona again; and now I am being told, that I'll never have to see _him_ again. Never again will I have to hear him tell me I am worthless, or hear all of the bad names he always called me. I'll never have to be punched or kicked, or slapped across the face. Of all the things I feel at the moment, shock is what I am definitely feeling the most.

As he led be further into the dark, all I could think about was her beautiful blue eyes, and how I would never get to look into them again. That I would never see her smile, or hear her laugh. Thoughts of Arizona holding our daughter raced through my mind, because I was sure that my imagination of these moments was the only thing I would ever have. I had clear visions of Arizona holding our daughter in her arms, rocking her gently; and singing her to sleep, being the amazing mom that I know she is going to be. She has her own doubts about her ability to be a good mother, but I have no doubt in my mind that she will be a great mother. After all, she is Arizona. She's amazing at everything she does. I have seen the way the kids in peds light up when they see her, and I can't wait to see her with our own baby.

A part of me had given up all hope, but Mikey had proven me wrong, by being there. I don't know where he came from or why he was lurking around the area, but I will forever be thankful to him. He has put his own life at risk for all three of us, at one point or another. When Arizona was with him, he had taken many beatings that were meant for her; and let himself get shot, in order to save her life. My only hope is that he will pull through his surgery, so I can thank him, for saving the lives of the two people in this world that I love the most. My future wife, and our first child.

Almost a minute has gone by, and I've finally realized that I have not yet responded to the news I've just been given-nor has Arizona. When I turn to see Arizona's reaction, she has her mouth slightly open in shock as she is unable to form words.

"I'm sorry...what?" I ask in disbelief.

Officer Daniels takes a deep breath, folding her hands in front of her on the table. "We found him not too long after the gunshot was heard. I won't go into details, but he was pronounced dead right away. I know this is a lot to take in, and you're probably very overwhelmed...which is why I won't take up too much of your time...I just have a few questions for you, if you don't mind."

"Of course.." Arizona replies with a slight nod, as I'm momentarily unable to form a response.

She takes my hand in hers for comfort, resting them in her lap under the table.

"First of all.." Officer Daniels trails off, reaching into her pocket. "...I'm not exactly sure if you can tell me who this man is..." she adds, handing me a picture from ATM footage.

"That's his brother...Tony.." I answer her, as my eyes widen slightly in shock. "...you...you don't think he had something to do with this, do you?"

She shrugs slightly. "I am...not quite sure. I do know that there was an argument between them sometime last week, as well as Michael...things were said.."

"What...was said?" I ask.

She averts her gaze to Arizona momentarily, before making eye contact with me again.

"He told Mikey that he wouldn't leave you alone until he was..." Arizona trails off, taking a momentary pause. "...six feet under, as he put it...he said that's the only way he would ever stop." she adds quietly, as we make eye contact.

"Can you tell me what happened tonight?..." Officer Daniels asks me, after jotting down a few notes. "...I know you talked to another officer...I'm just trying to see if _I_ can get a better idea...and after the other night...I have spoken with my fellow officers, and if either of you are needed for anything, I should be the only one talking to you..." she trails off.

I'm almost positive she is referring to her fellow officers request to use me as bait, to lure him into their trap. Whether they would have been prepared or not, there is no guarantee that everything would have gone according to plan. Arizona had apologized for not letting me speak for myself, and I assured her that I was proud of her, for speaking up to protect her family.

"Is this really necessary?.." Arizona asks, as kindly as she can. "...I..._we _have had _so_ much going on...the stress is not good for her, or my daughter."

"It's okay..." I assure her, before turning my attention back to the officer. "...we left work, just after dark. We were the only ones in the parking lot...it was the employee parking lot...I went to get into the car and he came up behind me when I wasn't paying attention...he grabbed my arm...when I turned around, I tried to move away from him but he came after me and grabbed me from behind...he held a knife to my throat..."

"He told me not to move, or he would hurt her..." Arizona adds, sadly. "...I froze...I didn't know what to do..." she adds, nearly losing her voice at the end. "...I called for help...it was all I could do, I didn't want him to hurt her..."

I give her hand a gentle squeeze, in an attempt to reassure her that she did everything she could. Knowing that she is blaming herself, I need to reassure her-even if it is without words.

When I make eye contact with Officer Daniels once again, she gives a small nod, encouraging me to continue.

"He led me to the edge of the light in the parking lot, and into the dark...I couldn't see well enough to really know where we were going...until we got to the woods, there was a very small amount of light...maybe from a street light. About maybe twenty feet into the woods...he stopped and turned to face me. I still couldn't see well, but I did see...that he was about to stab me in the stomach..and Mikey came out of nowhere. I couldn't see what was happening at all after that...I heard them wrestling around on the ground..and then Mikey told me to get out of there, so I did."

"So, there's no possibility that Michael could have done this?" she asks.

"He was in the parking lot, bleeding from a stab wound.." Arizona informs her. "...he was already getting helped by our friends when the gun went off...I don't think you had arrived yet. Three of the four Officers who were there, ran to see where it came from as soon as it happened."

"and Louis is the one that stabbed him?" she asks.

"I had already Mikey pushed him onto the ground he told me to get out of there...so I did. Just before I reached the light, I heard my friend Derek looking for me. After that...I don't know what happened, but I can only assume that Louis was the one that stabbed him...because he was trying to protect us..." I reply. "...right after Derek brought me to Arizona, Teddy noticed Mikey...and called for help while she helped him put pressure on the wound, to control the bleeding."

She shakes her head slightly. "...I've seen a lot of crazy things in my day on the force...but I have never seen anything like this, or met anyone quite like Michael..."

"He really is a good person...he's different, but...he is kind hearted..." I interrupt her, sharing a slight knowing smile with Arizona. "...he's given all three of us a chance to live, and he barely knows us. He saved her life, and now he saved mine..._ours_"

"I wanted to ask you..." Arizona trails off, giving me a slight look of apology before turning back to the officer. "...did you ever find out what happened with Lisa?"

The officer nods. "Yes I do. She was supposed to be tried and sentenced in Massachusetts. That is until Michael came through with new information, evidence that allowed us to keep her here...without jurisdiction becoming an issue. She was found guilty on all counts, and was sentenced to fifteen years in a womens correctional facility. She won't be able to get out until her time is served, and when she gets out...she will have to go through certain treatments and anger management programs...do community service, and...if anything comes up, there will be a new restraining order issued. Fifteen years is a _long_ time for her to think about what she did...so I don't think you will have any problems with her, and I am hoping that this will finally be the end of your trying times...and that you can begin to move on with your life. I hope you find the peace and happiness that you deserve...both of you."

"Thank you..." Arizona replies softly. "...I think...we're going to be okay" she adds, giving my hand a gentle squeeze under the table.

Addison enters the apartment, awkwardly stumbling to a stop when she notices that we have company.

"I'm sorry..I was just...well I..." she trails off, looking at me with pleading eyes. "...are you okay?...is...the baby okay?"

"It's quite alright.." Officer Daniels replies, with a small smile. "...I'm finished here any way"

"She's fine...I am fine...we're both fine" I answer Addison, though I am not being totally honest-which, judging by her facial expression, she knows.

I haven't felt her move at all. Between Addison and Arizona, who constantly ask me questions about fetal movement, I knew that I would have to face the reality sooner or later. When I look to Arizona, we share an equally concerned facial expression, before she shifts her gaze down to my stomach-fearing that keeping eye contact, would cause her to lose control of her emotions. The exchange doesn't go un noticed by Officer Daniels, causing her to get up out of her chair.

"Do what you need to do. I understand..." she offers kindly, cutting me off before I can stop her from leaving. "...I may or may not have a few more questions at some point, but for now...I will let you get some rest. In the meantime if you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to give me a call."

"Thank you" Arizona replies, while my only response is a simple nod.

When she exits the front door, I avoid making eye contact with both of them. While I am not looking directly at either of them, I can feel their eyes on me-as they both wait for me to say something.

"When was the last time you felt her move?" Arizona asks.

When I finally make eye contact with Addison, she momentarily looks down at the ground before making eye contact again.

"Not since this morning..." I reply, avoiding eye contact with either of them. "...Teddy dropped something and it made a loud noise and she jumped a little...I think that's the last time I felt her move..she hasn't moved at all since...you know..."

"Calliope..." Arizona says softly, as her voice cracks up a little at the end. "...why didn't you tell me?" she asks, when I finally make eye contact. "...are you sure she's okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine..." I assure her, bringing her hand to my lips and placing a light kiss on the back of it, before letting it go. "...be right back..."

When she doesn't follow me to the bedroom, I close the door behind me and release a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. Relief washing over me at the thought that I will never have to see Louis again, but fear returning when I realize why I just walked away from Arizona. I walked away from her, because I can't look her in the eyes at this very moment. The thought of being a mother to our little girl is one of the few things that brings a smile to her face, in her recent times of struggle. How am I supposed to tell her that I haven't felt much movement. Along with the possibility that something is wrong, there is always the possibility that I am too stressed out because of everything that has happened, that I've become paranoid all over again-which is probably the more likely of the two. I know that babies have quiet days where they are less active, but even after the first two times I saw Louis, she was moving. This time, she hasn't moved at all since I saw him.

She enters the bedroom, and immediately makes her way over to me; placing her hands on the bed on either side of me, as she kneels on the floor in front of me. Looking me in the eyes, she carefully lifts my shirt up.

"Arizona..."

"Are you sure she's okay?..." she asks, feeling around for movement. "...he didn't hit you again...did he? I will never forgive myself if he hurt you, I can't believe I..."

"I'm sure she's okay. She's probably just having a quiet day...and please, stop.." I tell her softly. "...he didn't hurt me. We are both okay, we're right here with you...where we belong."

She begins placing light kisses on various areas of my rounded stomach. When she stops she places one hand on my stomach, and I gently slide my hand on top of hers.

"Hi, my little angel..." she says softly, with her face just two inches from my belly. "...it's your mom again...I love you _so_ much and I can't wait to meet you. I can't imagine my life without you, because you have already stolen my heart...and you're not even here yet. I need you to be okay for me, so if you could...give me a little kick to let me know that you are okay..."

Starting to feel very light movement, I remove my hand from on top of hers and bring it to the other side of my stomach.

"Keep talking..." I tell Arizona, as she looks at me questioningly. "...keep talking to her...I think she's starting to respond to your voice..."

"Come on...my sweet baby girl..." she says softly, before placing another light kiss on my stomach. "...that's my girl..." she chuckles, followed by a sigh of relief, as we feel a few big kicks. With a single tear of joy and relief rolling down her cheek, she brings her free hand to rest beside her other hand. "...I can't wait you meet you angel. You're going to have more love than you know what to do with, and because I know you're going to look exactly like your mom, I will probably spoil you, because I won't ever be able to say no to you..."

"We love you baby girl..." I add, as our now intertwined hands rest on my stomach. "...we can't wait to see your sweet face for the first time, and hold you. You're not even born yet, and already...you are loved so, so much...by everyone. Your Auntie Addison has a bedroom for you at her house, and has bought you so many clothes that I am running out of places to put everything...and Uncle Mark bought you some new stuff for your room...your mommy, talks to you every morning while she thinks that you and I are still sleeping. We can't wait to meet you, but please...don't come out until you're ready."

"I think I am going to go to the hospital..." Arizona says, looking up at me. "...I just want to see if Mikey is okay. I called his girlfriend right after it happened, she was going to catch a flight as soon as she could...but I don't want him to wake up alone. You can stay home and rest if you want..." she adds, as I help her into a standing position.

"I know this may sound a bit ridiculous..." I trail off, as she now helps me stand up. I bring a hand up to her cheek, wiping away the tear streak with my thumb. "...but after what just happened...I don't care where we are...I just want to be with you."

"I love you Calliope..." she replies, in a slightly shaky voice as she carefully wraps her arms around me. "...I don't know what I would have done...if..."

"Shhhh we're okay..." I assure her, softly rubbing her lower back. "...this has been one hell of a night...well, one hell of a month...but it's over now, all of it."

"We're going to be okay, you and I..." she says softly, placing gentle kisses on my neck. "...and our little angel"

Addison knocks softly on the door three times, before cracking it open. "Hello, overly nervous godmother and OBGYN here...Is she okay?" she asks, waving her hands around.

"She is..." Arizona replies, softly rubbing my stomach. "...kicking away for me tonight"

"Thank god..." Addison sighs, as she fully enters the bedroom. "...I'll say this not only as your doctor, but also as your friend...you really need to take it easy from now on. I mean, really easy...go to work until your maternity leave starts...but come right home every night, and get as much rest as you can. For whatever reason...you have been given something so precious, and you need to hold on to that. It's...a miracle that she's made it this far."

"That's what she is..." Arizona replies, as we share a small smile. "...our miracle"

_Two Hours Later..._

**General POV**

Callie and Arizona sit in the waiting room for news on Mikey's surgery. Owen has sent Meredith out with periodic updates, and now they wait for the final bit of news. They see a distraught looking young women approaching them with a half asleep toddler in her arms.

"You must be Megan?..." Arizona asks, as she stands up to greet her, kindly extending her hand. "...I'm Arizona...and this is my girlfriend Callie."

"I am...it's very nice to meet you both..." the young women replies, gently shaking both of their hands. "...this is my daughter Chloe..." she adds, using her free hand to brush stray hairs out of the young girls face as she turns her around slightly to face them. "...can you say hi baby girl? this is your daddy's friend."

"I want daddy" the toddler replies sadly, rubbing the sleep from her tired eyes.

Meredith cautiously approaches the area, as they look over Megan's shoulder.

"This is Mikey's...girlfriend Megan...and his daughter, Chloe" Arizona informs Meredith. "...is he okay?"

"He's going to be fine..." Meredith assures them. "...the knife he was stabbed with was not long enough to do any severe damage...he did lose a lot of blood, because of the way the knife was removed but he's okay...we were able to control the bleeding. The reason why it took us longer than expected was because we discovered that he was bleeding internally. Dr. Bailey did the repair with no complications...he is out of surgery, stable for now...he's not awake yet but he should be waking up soon."

"Can I see him now...?" Megan asks. "...I want to be there when he wakes up."

"Of course..." Meredith replies kindly. "...I can take you to his room"

"My brother flew in from Phoenix with me...I just have to call him and have him meet me here, so he can watch Chloe. I would like a few minutes with him before she see's him." Megan replies.

"We can watch her..." Callie offers. "...if you want...I mean...we're staying here for a little while. If you would be okay with her staying with us, we would have no problem with it."

"What do you think baby?..." Megan asks the small child. "...can you stay here for a few minutes and be a good girl for me?"

With a slight nod, Chloe turns herself around in her mother's arms, reaching out for Arizona. Arizona takes the small child in her arms, surprised at how comfortable she is with someone she has just met.

"Hi Chloe..." the blonde says softly, giving the child a dimpled smile. "...my name is Arizona, and this is Callie..." she tells her, pointing to her girlfriend. "...you can stay with us for a little while and then we will take you to see your daddy, okay?"

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it..." Megan tells them, following a small smile from Chloe. "...please be good for them okay? I love you." She tells Chloe, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek, before Meredith leads her to Mikey's room.

Arizona helps her pregnant girlfriend sit down, before taking the seat next to her, settling Chloe on her lap.

"baby in there?" Chloe asks, reaching for Callie's stomach.

"Yes there's a baby in there" Arizona chuckles.

"That's my little girl in there" Callie says, bringing a hand to her stomach.

The two women share a smile as the toddler gently pokes Callie's stomach, mumbling to herself. Their smiles fade as Callie notices the troubled look on Chloe's face. She turns herself around and looks at Arizona. The blonde's first thought is how much she looks like Mikey. She has his eyes, and most of her facial features resemble his. The only difference is her blonde hair, that she got from her mother.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" the blonde asks, noticing the toddlers pained facial expression.

"Where's my daddy?" she asks sadly, before starting to cry. "...I want my daddy"

"Come here..." Arizona replies softly, turning the small girl around. Chloe stands on her lap for a second before wrapping her arms around Arizona's neck and resting her head on her shoulder. Arizona sits up straighter, gently rocking the crying girl back and fourth."...Shhh...it's okay, it's okay..." she soothes her. "...you are going to see him very soon...I promise."

"I want my daddy" she says again, once her crying subsides.

Arizona continues whispering soothing words, with Chloe's head still resting on her shoulder. Callie watches her interactions with Chloe, and smiles, looking forward to the day when she can see her girlfriend like that with their own child. When Arizona moves slightly, readjusting herself in the chair, Chloe grips her shirt and whines. Once she leans back in the chair, Arizona continues softly rubbing the child's back as she drifts off into a peaceful slumber. When she looks toward Callie, she is met with a pair of adoring brown eyes and a dreamy smile.

"I can't wait to see you like this with our little girl" Callie says, gently brushing Chloe's cheek with her thumb.

Arizona smiles at the thought, that she will soon be a mother. Something that she never knew for sure she wanted, that is now something she has never been more sure of. The two women enter a comfortable silence as Chloe sleeps peacefully in Arizona's arms. There is something about the blonde, that makes all children love her. They are drawn to her, and love being around her. Chloe, who is normally shy, has found the comfort she has needed.

Meanwhile, Megan sits by Mikey's bed. She gently holds his hand in both of hers, as she tries to hold back her tears. She thinks back over everything that has happened between them, and how awful she had treated him. She took his daughter away from him, only giving him the chance to see her when it was convenient for her, which was not too often.

During her conversation with Arizona over the phone, she was told what happened to the blonde, and how Mikey had saved her. How he had nearly gotten himself killed, to save her life; and then done the same thing, to save her pregnant girlfriends life. As Mikey slowly wakes up, he feels a familiar hand holding his. When his eyes finally flutter open, he can't believe what he is seeing.

"Megan...?" he chokes out dryly. "...what are you doing here?"

"Arizona called me..." she replies, reaching over to get a cup of water for him. When he takes a sip, she sets the cup back on the small table and holds his hand again. "...I need to say something, and I need you to listen...I know you just woke up from surgery, so you don't have to talk...but please, please hear me out..." she pleads.

"Okay" he replies softly.

"I was...so horrible to you, so horrible...for that I will never forgive myself. Every day Chloe asks me where her daddy is, and why she can't see him and...I never know what to tell her, because how do I tell her that it's my fault?...I listen to her cry, and I hate myself for it...every time someone pulls in the drive way, she runs to the couch...to look out the window, hoping it's you...and it kills me every time I see the look on her face, when she realizes it's not you..."

"Megan.." he protests.

"I was wrong about you..." she interrupts him, as her voice breaks up. "...you are _nothing_ like your father. I know that I have never told you that you are a good person, so I am telling you now...and incase I have never said it enough, I do love you. Your daughter needs you, and I need you...so I guess what i'm trying to say is...that I hope you can forgive me, so we can be a family again. "

"Of course I forgive you..." he replies, giving her hand a slight squeeze. "...but where is all this coming from?"

"Arizona..." she says softly. "...she called to tell me what happened to you...I asked her how she knew you, and she...told me everything..."

"She couldn't have..." he interrupts her, blinking hard. "...what she went through was worse than you could ever imagine..."

Nearly fifteen minutes later, they are both crying as he finishes telling the whole story. He had been able to contain his emotions until he got to the part of the story, surrounding the events of the second night that she was with them. Jack had beaten her so much while trying to rape her, that it knocked the wind out of her. He remembers every detail of that night specifically, because it was the first time that he and Arizona had talked about their brothers. After Mikey fought with Jack to keep him away from her, he left the room; leaving her on the floor bleeding, crying and gasping for air.

Mikey kneeled on the floor with her that night, cleaning her face with a wet cloth as she was slowly able to catch her breath again. Wanting to comfort her and not knowing what else to do, he had carefully taken her in his arms and held onto her while she cried. Once her crying subsided, he spent the night on the floor with her so that she would feel safe. Neither of them were able to sleep much, and opted for talking instead. He re-lived every moment of those three days through words. Things he had has not yet dealt with, that plague his mind. Sometimes he wakes up in the middle of the night from bad dreams. He has not been able to get the sound of her cries for help, out of his head.

"You saved her..." Megan says, breaking the silence. Wiping her tears away, she looks down at their intertwined hands. "...you saved all of them...and almost got yourself killed...twice"

"Oh good, you're awake..." Meredith says softly as she enters the room. "...how are you feeling? any pain?" she asks.

"Where are they?..." he asks, avoiding her questions. "...are they okay?"

"They're...okay...they're in the waiting room..."

"Can you get them for me...please?" he asks kindly, needing to see for himself.

When Meredith exits the room, Dr. Bailey comes in to check his stats and adjust pain medication. Until it was mentioned, his physical pain was the last thing on his mind.

"Where's Chloe?" Mikey asks.

"She's here...in good hands..." Megan assures him with a small smile. "...she um...she's been asking for you...non stop. She misses you so much...and it's my fault. I never should have taken her away from you...if you choose not to forgive me, I will understand. If you choose not to give me another chance, I will accept it...but, I need you...to be in her life."

"You're the mother of my child..." he says softly, giving her a crooked but genuine smile. "...of course I forgive you...I told you that I did, and I meant it, and yes...I _will _give you another chance..."

Callie and Arizona enter the room quietly, Arizona holding a still sleeping Chloe in her arms. At the sight of his daughter, Mikey tries to hold back a fresh batch of tears that threaten to escape. Arizona slowly approaches his bed, turning around slightly so that Mikey can see his daughters face.

"Wake up baby girl" Megan whispers, brushing stray hairs out of her daughters face.

Chloe starts to stir slightly, as Arizona moves the tiny hand that was once gripping her shirt, away from her face. Chloe's eyes flutter open, and for a moment, she keeps her head resting on Arizona's shoulder. Once she begins to wake up a little more, she suddenly realizes that the scenery around them has changed. Lifting her head up slightly, she looks around in confusion. Her eyes eventually land on Mikey.

"Whose that?" Arizona asks her excitedly.

"daddy..." Chloe says sleepily, reaching down for him. "...my daddy"

"Be gentle with daddy, he's hurt" Megan tells Chloe, as Arizona carefully lowers her onto the bed, on his non injured side.

"hi daddy..." she mumbles, as Callie and Arizona help her settle down in his bed beside him. "...daddy no cry...I right here" she adds, reaching up to touch his face.

"I missed you baby girl..." Mikey says, kissing the top of his daughters head. "...I love you so much"

"I love you daddy" Chloe replies with a cheeky grin, hoisting herself up to kiss his cheek.

Arizona smiles as she watches him interact with his daughter, after he went through six long months of not seeing her. She remembers the conversations he had with her about his daughter, and how much he missed her.

"Are you okay?..." he asks Callie, after Chloe lays down with him, resting her head on his shoulder. "...is your baby okay?"

"She is...kicking the crap out of me tonight..." Callie chuckles, resting a hand on her stomach. "...thank you, for saving us...I don't know how you knew where to be, but thank you...so much."

"I was on my way to warn you...I can't say much, little ears listening.." he chuckles, referring to Chloe. "...but I was on my way to tell you to watch out...I knew he was going to be there, because he told me he was...and he told me what he was going to do...he didn't hurt you did he?"

Callie shakes her head 'no', while Arizona reaches down to gently grasp his arm. "Thank you" the blonde tells him softly, her voiced filled with emotion.

"For what?" he asks.

"Giving me back my family" she says softly, using her free hand to reach back and take Callie's hand in hers. "...I...don't know...what I would have done.."

"_I_ should be thanking _you_" he protests, giving her a genuine smile.

"For..." she asks, raising an eye brow in confusion.

"For giving me back _my_ family"

_Two Weeks Later..._

**Arizona's POV**

Over the last two weeks, I have continued to experience the 'normal' aftermath for victims of sexual assault. Everything from flashbacks and nightmares, to sadness/anger and irritability. I have had flashbacks so detailed, that It's almost like I was there again. It's been a combination of ups and downs. The only thing that has carried me through, is Calliope's never ending love and support. She continues to amaze me, just like she always has.

She is by my side through everything, and has put up with a lot in the process. There have been days where I have unintentionally snapped at her. Instead of taking it the wrong way and making me feel bad, she remains patient and understanding.

If anything, the last month and a half has brought us closer together and made us stronger as a couple. The only thing that is missing, is the intimacy we once shared. Since everything has happened, we have not made love. I miss her gentle and loving touch. The way she makes love to me is unlike anything I have ever felt. Every time she makes love to me, she makes me feel even more beautiful. She has always made me feel needed, and truly wanted, instead of used.

I have gotten back into the routine of every day life as a doctor, and have often used work to distract myself from everything else. After having gone to therapy the first four months that we were here, I wasn't certain that I would ever go again. That was until I lived through three of the most painful and terrifying days of my life. I never wanted to have to go back, but have done so now, because I know it is what's best for me.

Twenty minutes before our alarm clock will go off, I lay awake as Calliope sleeps peacefully in my arms. Our daughter has already gotten a head start on her daily kicks, as I feel her kicks beneath my hand, which is resting on Callie's stomach.

"good morning baby girl..." I say softly, after propping my head up with one hand. "...try not to wake your mommy up...she needs her rest...you will be here next month, and we are both _so_ excited. Your Aunt Teddy and I painted your room yesterday, after spending the day shopping for you. I can't believe that I am going to say this, because you can't even understand me...but I will say it any way. As you grow up, you will probably hear stories about how I never wanted children...which _was_ true, until I met your mommy. I _never _want you to think that I didn't want you, because I did. You are what I needed...you have given me the strength to keep going, and something to look forward to. Everything I do is for you, so that you can know what it's like to be loved and adored. You are what saved me, my angel...and for that, I thank you..."

My speech is cut short, by the sound of quiet sniffles.

"You and your speeches..." Callie mumbles sleepily. "...and these damn hormones...either I am overly emotional, or that was really beautiful...probably both."

"Good morning, my beautiful girlfriend..." I greet her with a smile, and soft kiss on the cheek. "...how are you feeling this morning?"

"Very big..." she groans. "...it's getting harder to move. I can't do anything anymore..." she adds, as I help her sit up. She reaches over to turn the alarm clock off, since we are already awake. "...are you showering first this morning?"

"Umm...actually I was...well, I was..." I trail off nervously, fidgeting with the comforter. "...I was wondering, if you would...shower with me..." I ask, finally bringing my eyes up to meet hers. "...please...I just want to be close to you. You barely even look at me anymore...and I want...I need you to, I need to feel like you still want me."

"I will always want you..." she assures me, softly stroking my cheek with her thumb. "...I'm sorry...I was just trying to be respectful of your privacy. I didn't want you to feel...violated all over again. I know that you still have a lot of bad memories about what happened to you, and the last thing I want to do, is make you remember anything any of those things."

"I know, and I love how you care so much about me..." I reply. I take her hand in mine, placing a light kiss on the back of it. "...you're amazing and you have done so much for me. But, I need to take steps forward, being naked together is a step...and i'm not saying we have to do anything right now, because I know that I am not ready...but at some point, I am going to want you to make love to me again..."

"Okay..." she replies softly. "...but please promise me that you will tell me if you feel uncomfortable."

"I promise"

Within five minutes, we are in the bathroom with the door locked, and the shower on. Once she steps in the shower, I remove my own clothes before getting in with her. I cautiously step into the shower, with one arm across my chest, gripping the upper part of my other arm, using my other hand to cover my front.

"Don't be embarrassed..." she says, slowly reaching out for me. "...you're perfect." She looks into my eyes, while I slowly uncover myself. She gently rests her hands on my hips, as she gives me a questioning look, to which I respond with a small nod. Her eyes scan my body for a moment before she slowly leans forward, careful not to startle me. She trails light kisses across my chest and up to my neck. "...you're so beautiful baby" she murmurs against my skin.

She steps out of the way, allowing me to stand under the hot water. I turn around so that my back is to her, as the water runs over my body. I reach behind me for her hands, placing them on my hips. When she places kisses over various areas of my back, where remnants of my injuries are, I momentarily tense under her touch. I try and remind myself that it's her behind me and not him. That her mouth is on my body and not his.

"It's okay, it's just me..." she says softly. I rest my hands on top of hers, gently grasping them as they rest on my hips. "...I would never hurt you my love. You will be safe with me always."

"Will you wash my back?..." I ask. "...I want to remember what it's like to feel _your_ hands on me. I want the memory of _you _touching me."

After squirting a small amount of body wash into the palm of my hand, I hand her the bottle. As I begin washing my front, she gently smoothes the body wash over my shoulders and back, stopping at my lower back. Taking her by surprise, I reach behind me for her hands and bring them to my breasts. I keep my hands on top of hers, as she softly palms my breasts and kisses my neck while murmuring words of love and comfort against my neck, in between kisses. She eventually brings one of her hands down to my stomach, rubbing soft circles and then slowly trails her fingertips up my side. To my surprise as well as hers, I am able to relax instead of tense, under her touch. The feeling of her soft hands on my body, is something that I have missed. I let her wash my hair, in order to continue being able to feel the familiarity of her tender touch.

"Thank you for being so gentle with me..." I tell her, turning around to face her.

"I will always be gentle with you, because you are precious to me, my love. Thank you for trusting me..." she replies softly. "...and even wanting to look at me" she chuckles, gesturing to her pregnant stomach.

"Stop being so self conscious..." I tease her. Resting a hand on her stomach, I slowly begin closing the gap between us. "...you're beautiful...you're having a baby..._my_ baby, and to me...there is nothing more beautiful than that." I add, before my lips meet hers.

Following a brief make out session under the spray of hot water, we return to our bedroom to get dressed.

"We have to leave a few minutes early today.." she informs me. "...I have an appointment with Addison this morning...once a week now...until this little one decides to come out."

"Are you okay?" she asks, following a few minutes of silence.

"I'm perfect..." I reply, giving her a reassuring smile. "...I know it sounds silly, but...I just needed to know that you still want me, and find me beautiful. Thank you, for making me feel wanted, needed...and most importantly, loved."

"It's not silly..." she assures me, with a slight chuckle. "...I will always find you beautiful, and I will always want you, mkay? and...you're very welcome, my love."

"I love you"

"I love you too..." she replies, giving me a quick kiss before we leave the bedroom. "...ready to go see our baby girl?"

"Of course I am"

Today, I feel more bold and confident then I have in weeks. Every day, I take small steps towards a _full_ recovery, with her by my side every step of the way.

_To Be Continued..._

_So, this was a pretty long read. Sorry for that...it was setting up a few future happenings. Next up we have more Callie/Arizona moments(good ones) some Addison/Arizona, and some other stuff. I will try updating soon, as people seem to ask a lot lately for updates. I don't mind, it motivates me. You're all awesome for reviewing/favoriting. Thank you, hope you enjoy._


	37. Chapter 37

_Here's an update, for all of you "please update soon" people...thank you for reviewing and motivating me enough to do so, you're all awesome. Lil bit of everything-ish chapter...with an ending that opens the door for very happy times for our girls. Some things are mentioned...things that Arizona went through, so that's the sad part...BUT the chapter as a whole isn't all sad. _

_Two Weeks Later..._

**General POV**

Arizona takes her early morning walk through the park, with Addison and Rocky. Much to Callie's dismay, the dog has taken up residence at their apartment, and in their bedroom every night. When she comes home from work, the dog remains as close as he can be to Arizona. If Arizona has returned from work before her and is napping, the dog is right beside her. If she is in the bathroom, he is outside the door sleeping. Whenever she is alone, he is with her, almost as if he can sense when she is sad or lonely.

Exercise was suggested by Arizona's therapist, not only to help combat feelings of sadness, but to help her readjust to the world around her. In order to get her sense of security back, she has to learn and see for herself, that not every one is bad. She has to learn to trust that not everyone will hurt her, especially men. When she leaves the house, she constantly reminds herself to stay calm; at the same time, she continues to be cautious and very well aware of her surroundings.

She has taken a number of steps in order to heal and move on with her life, while at the same time, still receiving a never ending amount of love and support from Callie and her friends. Much to her surprise, and every one else's; Mark has been a good support system for her, and is the one man that she knows she can trust not to hurt her. She feels safe around him, because he is the one that took her out of the hell she was forced to stay in. Instead of taking orders from the police, he did what he knew was best for her, and carried her out of the building. When it comes to more personal issues that she feels she can not yet talk to Callie about, Addison supports her in any way she can. She listens when Arizona has something to say, and offers advice as well as words of encouragement,

Callie continues to do whatever she can for Arizona, even if it is simply telling her that she is beautiful or that she loves her, as often as she needs to hear it. She often reminds Arizona that it is okay to have moments of weakness, and that everything won't go away in a day. She keeps Arizona from skipping steps, and reminds her that she needs to allow herself to have moments where she is sad. She tries to keep her from holding everything in, and continues to hold and comfort her when she needs it.

Outside of keeping herself busy at work, she spends much of her time preparing for the arrival of their daughter; who she still talks to every morning when she wakes up, and every night before she goes to sleep. The thought that she will soon be a mother, has brought on a whirlwind of emotions. At the same time as being scared, she is overwhelmed with a sense of joy, that she has never felt before.

Arizona stops short, just before a dirt path, leading into the woods. Having already taken a few steps in, Addison stops and turns around when she realizes that the blonde is no longer beside her.

"What's wrong?..." the red head asks, slowly approaching the blonde. "...everything okay?"

Without answering right away, Arizona avoids eye contact, nervously fiddling with the dogs leash. Sensing her discomfort, Addison checks her watch real quick, and walks to the nearest park bench, when she realizes that they still have plenty of time.

"I'm sorry..." the blonde says sadly, as she takes a seat beside her friend.

"Arizona, don't apologize for anything..." Addison replies softly. When Arizona finally makes eye contact, Addison can sense the embarrassment her friend is feeling. "...what's going on with you? you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but if you want to talk..I'll listen."

"I feel stupid. It's kind of silly any way..." the blonde admits, slightly shaking her head.

"You're _not_ stupid" the red head assures her.

Unwilling to maintain eye contact, Arizona looks down at the ground. "The night he took me, he dragged me into the woods...when I tried to get away, he choked me, and asked me if I wanted to die. His grip on my throat was so tight, that I couldn't talk..." she trails off, tightly closing her eyes in an attempt to keep herself from crying. She takes a deep breath before continuing, while Addison patiently waits. "...I couldn't answer him right away, and he got even more angry with me. He threw me on the ground and slammed my head into a rock...he told me that if I didn't want to die...that I had to do everything he said. After that, he grabbed my arm...his grip was so tight that when I started crying, because it hurt...he covered my mouth, and...the second time we were in the woods that night, he led me through with a gun to the back of my head."

"I'm sorry..." comes Addison's quiet response. The only thing that she can think of to say, in this moment. "...we don't have to go that way, if you don't want to..." she adds, after a long pause.

"No, I... just needed a minute. I should be fine..." the blonde assures her, with a hint of determination. "...I mean...I can't be scared forever, right? At some point...I have to face the things that scare me, as silly as they are, so that I can overcome my fears."

Addison nods, giving her friend an encouraging smile.

"So, how are your counseling sessions going?..." the red head asks. "...if you don't mind my asking" she adds nervously.

"I don't mind..." the blonde chuckles, like the answer to her friends previous statement is obvious. They have become quite close, but Addison still approaches with caution. "...it's going alright. I mean, it's not something that I expected to have to do again but...things happen...life had other plans..."

"I'm sorry Arizona, I really am..." Addison kindly interrupts her. She slowly slides her hand on top of Arizona's, gently squeezing it. "...it _really_ sucks...that the worst things have to happen to good people, but that seems to be how life works. You and Callie both have been through hell, and you're two of the sweetest and most kind hearted people that I've ever met."

"I think we'll both be okay..." the blonde replies, with a slight nod. "...as long as we have each other, I know that we _will_ be okay. It's just the getting there that's been tough. Once the baby is here, as hard as learning how to be a good mother will be...I think that we will finally be able to heal, and become whole again..." she adds with a small smile, at the thought of their baby. "...as crazy as it sounds...coming from me, I feel like...she was given to us for a reason, you know? I feel like she's what we needed, and it's taken both of us a long time to realize it. I just can't wait until she's finally here, and I can see for myself that she's okay...I hate feeling like this, so nervous all the time...I worry about every move Callie makes...whether or not she's eating or sleeping right, and I probably annoy her by asking her every five minutes if she's okay...i'm just _so_ afraid of something going wrong, it's almost like I expect things to go wrong at this point."

"Well, look at you being a nervous mommy already..." Addison teases her friend, who smiles in response. "...I kind of feel the same way though...you two have been through _so_ much, and I can see how happy she's made both of you already. I will be a nervous wreck...until I deliver her and hear her cry for the first time."

Arizona checks her watch, sighing heavily. "We should get going..."

"Yeah, we should..." Addison agrees, quickly standing up. "...we don't have to go that way if you don't want to, it's a shortcut back to the other side of the park...but we don't have to."

"No, let's do it..I have to get over my fears sometime, right? and it's silly any way..."

"It's _not_ silly...it's normal for what you went through..." Addison assures her. They take the last few steps toward the edge of the woods, before Arizona stops again. "...here..." the red head adds, holding out her hand. "...come on, we'll do it together. You're a lot stronger than you think you are...you can do this."

Without making eye contact, Arizona accepts the offer, lightly gripping Addison's hand with her free hand. A very big part of her feels embarrassed about her lingering insecurities. The things that she is still afraid of, that make her feel small and weak. Her mind instantly reacts to certain things, and all she wants is to be able to return to normal. She wants to be able to live her life, without being afraid.

As they make their way down the path and through the open area of woods, Arizona's anxiety level rises and she quickens the pace. Addison grips her hand a little tighter, still walking at a slow pace, forcing the blonde to move at a slow and steady pace.

"That wasn't so bad" Arizona sighs, as they exit the small trail and head for the car.

Addison smiles. "See, told you...you're stronger than you give yourself credit for..." she tells Arizona sincerely, earning a dimpled smile from the blonde in response. "...you just have to take things a step at a time. It's when you skip steps, that you begin to struggle more...don't push yourself too hard...allow yourself time to heal. It's all about the baby steps."

"Right, baby steps"

_1 Week Later..._

**Callie's POV**

The last week has been filled with ups and downs, leaving both of us exhausted beyond belief. Today is my last day of work before my maternity leave, though I haven't had much work and am repeatedly told to take it easy by everyone around me. Half way through my day, and I have only done consults. No surgeries or fun procedures. only simple work, like putting a cast on a patient, or anything that involves having to sit down. Worrying about my every move, Arizona had tried to convince me to start my leave earlier, but I wouldn't bend on the issue.

Most of our time outside of work, has been spent preparing the baby's room as well as trying to re-connect with one another on an emotional and physical level. Preparing for the baby has given us something to do together, that is fun and exciting. It gives us a break from the emotionally painful journey of Arizona's recovery. As hard as it's been, there is still no where else in this world that I would rather be, then by her side.

Finding an emotional connection, has proven to be difficult. Arizona was always the less emotional of the two of us. She was always able to pick herself up, move forward and face the next day. It took me a long time to gain her trust, and be the one person that she came to for everything.

Being intimate with one another was always one of the best parts of our relationship. It was never just having sex to either of us, it was always about making love to one another, because we are so deeply in love with each other. Making one another feel loved and needed, and wanted because we are beautiful. Before we met each other, it was never an enjoyable experience. Instead, it always left us feeling used. It was more of a chore, something we both gave in to, to avoid more abuse from our partners.

It is something that we never want to lose, and we have both had to take steps to slowly rediscover that part of our relationship. We have tried a number of things, to ensure that we are able to maintain a sense of comfort once again, more so for her sake than mine. Her body and mind react to certain touches, leaving her frustrated with herself and discouraged. We started with simple things, such as being naked together either in the shower or in bed and have gradually worked our way up, only having minor setbacks. I say minor, because they are normal for someone who went through what she did. Still unaware of every detail of her assaults, I continue to allow her to be in control, and encourage her to communicate with me.

Standing at a nurses station as I feel Arizona wrap her arms around me from behind, resting her hands on my stomach. I turn around in her arms, to be met with the most adorable dimpled smile that I have ever seen. Looking around the crowded section of the hospital, she takes my hand in hers, leading me to the nearest on call room. She locks the door behind us and rests her hands on my hips, holding me as close as she can.

"How are you feeling?..." She asks, looking at me with a loving pair of blue eyes. "...hows my baby girl?" she adds, gently patting the side of my stomach with one hand.

"Exhausted..." I reply, sighing heavily. "...she must be sleeping a lot, not much of an active day today."

"Is she okay?..." she asks, quickly glancing at my stomach before making eye contact again. "...do you feel okay?"

"You need to stop worrying about us..." I tease her, suddenly becoming serious when I realize that she is not in the mood to be teased. "...I know how much you love and care about both of us, and I find it quite adorable when you go all 'nervous mommy' when it comes to her...but we're okay."

"You're the love of my life, and she's my daughter. I will _always _worry about you..." she replies softly, as her blue eyes shine with love and adoration. "...I should get going...I just wanted to check on you, and to see if you were up for grabbing some dinner...healthy of course... on the way home from my appointment tonight. Teddy will be at the hospital all night, so I wanted to have a quiet night in with you. I thought maybe we could, talk...and I have a present for you too."

"That sounds perfect, but you didn't have to get me anything my love."

She shrugs. "It's nothing, really. It's just something that I thought you might like, and I wanted to give you something...for everything that you have done for me. I really would not be where I am today, without you."

"I love you..." I reply softly, before giving her a kiss. "...but you don't have to give me anything, because you already have given me _everything_...simply by being mine..."

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Checking my pager, I sigh heavily as I notice that I am being paged to the ER.

"The only thing that's getting me through this day is knowing that I get to spend the night with my gorgeous girlfriend. I'm _so_ exhausted." I say.

"I love you..." she replies, giving me a quick kiss. "...please take it easy, don't over due it...see you for lunch?"

"Of course..and I love you too"

When my hand reaches the door handle, her pager goes off too. When I glance over my shoulder, she gives me a small dimpled smile as she makes her way to the door. I can only smile in response at how adorable she is, as I am able to read her mind. She is hoping the same thing that I am. That maybe we would have a case together, which would allow us a little more time together. Even if it is just the short walk to the ER.

"Torres you're here..." Alex greets me. "...kid in curtain three...I'm pretty sure he's got a broken arm, I ordered scans already so they would be ready for you..."

"Callie..." Meredith says, approaching from behind. When I turn around, she hands me the scans and begins reading his chart as we walk towards him. "...Austin Murray, age 9. He was injured in a car minor accident, that hit on his side of the car...there's some bruising, swelling and tenderness on his lower right arm...other than a few minor cuts on his head, there were no other reported injuries...we have another ambulance coming in shortly, so I will let you two take it from here..." she adds, handing me the chart.

When we open the curtain, a young boy with dirty blonde hair and teary brown eyes, sits on a bed waiting for us.

"These are two of the best doctors in this hospital, they're going to take good care of you okay?" the intern says to him, before letting us take over.

"Hi Austin..." Arizona greets him, slowly approaching him. "...I am Dr. Robbins, and this is Dr. Torres..." she adds, gesturing to me. "...she is going to take a look at your arm while I fix those cuts on your head, okay?"

He frowns, while shaking his head slightly. After she finishes treating his cuts, she holds his hand and talks to him, to distract him while I look at his arm and his x-rays. I smile to myself as I watch her interactions with him, and makes him smile. Every time I see her with kids, I fall even more in love with her. I can only imagine how amazing it will be, to see her with our children.

Mark whips the curtain open. "There you are..." he smiles. "...mom's all taken care of"

"Is he okay?" his mother asks, as she runs her fingers through his hair.

"He is going to be just fine..." I assure her. "...his arm is broken, but it's a clean break so it should heal nicely. He will be in a cast for about six weeks."

"What's your favorite color?" Arizona asks him.

"Blue" he replies, with a slight smile.

She smiles at him, before giving me a slight nod. "Blue it is"

"I just have to put a cast on him, and he will be all set..." I inform his mother.

"He doesn't like hospitals usually. Thank you for taking good care of him" she replies.

"That's what we're here for..." I reply, before turning my attention to him. "...ready?"

He nods. "I'm ready"

_6:00 PM_

**Arizona's POV**

During my first two sessions, Calliope had come in with me, for support. Everything I had talked about during those sessions, were things she already knew. I'd be lying if I said that I have been fully honest and open with her, because I haven't. I've heard my share of lectures on the matter, mostly from Addison and Mark, who both said that neither of us were doing any favors for the other, by hiding things from each other.

"So, how have you been since our last visit?..." Nancy asks, flipping to a blank page in her note book. "...have you had any more nightmares or flashbacks?"

"I've been okay, doing a little better..." I reply softly. "...we have done a lot to prepare for the baby so it's been kind of hectic. She will be here in a little over two weeks, so I am very excited about that. A little nervous...but that's to be expected for a first time mother. I can't wait though." I add, changing the subject.

"I can tell that you look forward to being a mother..." she replies with a slight smile. "...I can also tell that your daughter has helped you heal a little already, it shows every time you talk about her...you're happier and more relaxed when you mention her, which is good...but we do need to talk about the bad things too. I feel like you're trying to deal with too much on your own, and that's not good. Holding it all inside is only going to make things worse. I'm not saying that we have to talk about everything in one session, because I can see how that would be overwhelming to you...but at some point, we need to start talking about some of the things that happened to you, so we can come up with ways for you to deal with your emotions."

"I had a nightmare this week. I was doing okay, and then it just happened..." I say, accompanied by a slightly frustrated sigh. "...I felt kind of silly..I thought that I was going to be able to get past that...but, I had a nightmare. Callie stayed up with me for a few minutes, like she always does. I was able to sleep after that, but it sort of...took me by surprise."

She nods, jotting down notes. "That's to be expected. Sometimes you can go weeks or months without them, and then all of a sudden, you may have one...but it's normal. It has only been about a month and a half. You _will_ feel better in time...there is no telling exactly when, because everyone reacts to traumatic experiences in different ways..." she tells me, before flipping through last weeks notes. "...how are things between you and Callie?"

"Good...I mean...as good as to be expected. She's been wonderful to me...and I am so lucky to have her. I wouldn't have been able to go through any of this without her."

"Glad to hear that you two are doing well. Having a solid support system is the most important thing, when recovering from a traumatic experience..." she replies, with a genuine smile. "...last time you were here, you said that you two wanted to try being intimate again?"

"We have _tried_..." I reply sadly. Unwilling to make eye contact, I stare at the floor, trying to gain the courage to have a rather uncomfortable conversation. "...she's been so patient and understanding with me...she's been _perfect_...we came up with things that we could do, so that I would feel comfortable with her...I thought I was going to be okay, so we wanted to...try...I was doing fine, and then all of a sudden I froze. I started to panic..."

"What happened?"

"I closed my eyes, for a moment...and all of a sudden, it wasn't her with me..it was _him_..." I trail off, trying to contain my emotions. "...it came on so fast...I started crying...she looked so scared...I told her that I just needed a minute, but she told me she didn't want me to push myself too hard...so instead, she rubbed my back to comfort me. She never forced me to talk about what went wrong...she just comforted me and told me that everything was going to be okay...that she wasn't mad at me or frustrated...and she would keep doing what she could, to help me."

"The brief time that I got to speak with Callie..." she trails off, as her eyes quickly scan pages of her notes. She makes eye contact again, before speaking. "...I could tell how much she loves you, and how connected you two are...because I could see how much it hurt her, to see you hurting..."

"It happened to her too..."

"Yes, it did. She has hurt a lot over this, but for different reasons. She loves you so much, that when you are hurting...she is too. She see's you struggling to get your life back...and, not having _full_ knowledge of what happened to you, she tries her best to do what she can for you."

I shake my head slightly. "I can't tell her...I can't...talk about it..." I rail off, blinking hard to fight back tears. "...some of it so bad...that I can't even bring myself to say it out loud."

"I know how hard it must be for you..." she says softly and sympathetically. "...but you're closing yourself off from the one person that understands you the most. The one person who can help you, even if it is just by listening to you...or comforting you when you have moments of weakness. By not talking about it, you are not dealing with it...you need to let yourself feel. When you need to cry, you should..."

"I don't want to cry anymore..." I reply, maintaining eye contact before looking down again. "...I was raised to be strong...she needs me too. I have to be strong for her...she's been strong for me for the last two months. My first few days home, she took care of me...because I could barely move. I was so sick, and my body hurt so bad...that I could barely do anything for myself. After all of that, she held my hand while I spent hours with the police...explaining everything that happened. She took time off of work, to be home with me...and to come to court with me..."

"You would have done the same for her, right?"

"Of course I would..." I answer quickly. "...I would do anything for her...and it would be just as hard for me...wanting to help her, but not knowing what she was thinking..." I trail off, pausing at the realization of what Calliope must be going through, knowing that there are _some_ details that I just haven't shared with her. "...oh..."

"Would it be easier sharing them with me?..." she asks. "...based on how hard it is for you to talk about it, it seems like something that you need to share with the person you trust the most...you need to let it out...even if you talk about it a little at a time, you still need to let it out." she adds, noticing my facial expression. The embarrassment of having to tell someone that I barely know, the worst details of my experience.

"It's just so hard..." I trail off, wiping away a single tear that has escaped the corner of my eye. "...some of the things he said and did to me...are so bad, that it makes me sick to my stomach to even think about it...he...tried to rape me three times. Everyone only knows about two of the times...because it's too hard for me to talk about...the one time I haven't talked about, is when it came the closest to happening. I mentioned it to the police, during the two minutes Callie wasn't with me...I couldn't bring myself to say it in front of her..."

"What stopped him the third time?..." she asks, flipping to a blank page. "...you don't have to share all the details if you don't want to...but maybe if you can tell me a little bit, we can try and come up with some coping mechanisms for you."

"He sent his son to the store..." I answer, pausing momentarily. "...the second night in the hotel...when his son left, he made sure all the doors were locked, and the shades were closed. He had already tried to rape me once that night...but this time, it was so much worse. I tried so hard to make him to stop." I pause for a moment, wiping the few tears that have freely fallen. "...the more I begged him to stop, the more forceful he was...he took all of my clothes off first, and he pinned my hands above my head...he leaned down and started kissing my neck...he told me what he was going to do...I threw up on him. I couldn't stop it...and it made him mad...he started calling me names and beating me...I screamed...and cried...I begged him to stop hurting me..."

"Take your time" she offers kindly, handing me a box of tissues.

"His son came back, and heard me screaming...he used his room key to get in...he took it without his father knowing, incase something happened. By this time, I had been thrown to the floor and kicked a few times...he had punched me in the face and my nose and lip were bleeding...when his son Mikey saw me, he got into a fight with Jack to keep him away from me, and then distracted him so he would leave..."

"So, Jack left?"

"Yes, Mikey said he forgot something at the store...which he did purposely, so that he could sneak me food and water while it was just us. Jack was mad...so he went to take it out on me...he grabbed the back of my neck, and tried to lift me off the floor. Mikey stopped him...and wouldn't let him hurt me anymore. When he left, Mikey wrapped a comforter around me, to cover me up...I was still naked...and _so_ embarrassed. He cleaned my face off with a wet face cloth. I couldn't breathe...and was crying in pain at the same time...once I was able to catch my breath, I realized that he was...on the floor with me, holding on to me."

"Why didn't you two leave?" she asks.

"Jack had someone watching outside the room, to make sure we didn't leave. Mikey didn't want me to get killed...he just... held onto me and promised me that I was going to go home, that he was going to do whatever he could...to get me out of there and back to Callie. After that, he helped me stand up...keeping the blanket around me, and helped me walk to the bathroom...he gave me a change of his clothes and let me take a shower...I wanted to wash it all away...I was so ashamed."

"You can stop there if you want to..." she interrupts me kindly. "...we will go back to that at some point, but for now...I would like to maybe talk about ways that you have improved since you have been home. What I like to do...is keep track of progress and go over it with my patients...so that they can see the progress that they have made. It makes them feel more confident, seeing how far they _have_ come...and allows us to focus on the _good_ as well as the bad, during our sessions. Does that sound like a good idea?"

"Yes...thank you" I reply, wiping the remaining tears from my face.

"Would you like Callie here?" she asks.

By now, my sense of discomfort is obvious. She had asked to speak alone for half of our session, since Callie had been into most of the other ones with me, for support.

"If you don't mind..."

"It's not a problem..." she assures me with a generous smile, as she stands up and opens the door. "...Callie...if you would like to come in now...Arizona would like you here for the remainder of our session."

No sooner does she finish her sentence, and Callie appears in the door way. Attempting to move at a quicker pace than she's been able to, she makes her way over to the small sofa. I stand up to help her lower herself onto the couch, before immediately taking a seat beside her.

"You okay?" she whispers in my ear, as she offers me her hand to hold and softly kisses my temple, not caring that we're not alone.

"I'm okay..." I answer her, with a slight nod, before turning my attention back to Nancy.

"We were just about to move on to a lighter topic..." Nancy tells her. "...we were going to discuss the progress she has made."

"She _has _come a long way, and she is so strong. I am _so_ proud of her..." Callie tells her, gently squeezing my hand.

Hours later, after a nice dinner and a shower together, we feel the days exhaustion finally sink in, and settle into bed together. During the remainder of my counseling session, Calliope managed to make me feel a little better about myself, like she always has. Just when I start to feel frustrated with the healing process, she constantly finds ways to lift me up.

"I hope you like this" I say, handing her a small box.

"I know I am going to love it...because it's from you..." she replies, accepting the box. "...baby it's beautiful...where did you get it?...I love it." she adds, after opening the box to reveal the necklace I bought her. Three silver hearts linked together, to represent the start of our family, two that are the same size and one smaller one. The bigger hearts have my initials and hers engraved on the outside, and the smaller one has nothing yet. When the baby is born, her initials will be engraved in the smaller heart.

"Addison showed me the place...the new one on the other side of town. I had them leave the spot for the baby's initials blank..." I tell her. "...I was going to have them put a T and fill in the first letter of her first name later...but I just decided that we can bring it back in...once she is born and we name her."

"She's getting your last name too you know...so, hers will have four letters..." she says with a genuine smile, and I smile back at her. "...I love the idea of this...to represent our family."

"That's why I got it"

"We do think alike. I knew there was a reason I loved you..." she teases me, placing a hand on my thigh. "...you know I'm teasing you my love. I love you because you're beautiful, the most beautiful women that I have ever seen, and I mean that...every time I look at you, your beauty amazes me...you're a great doctor, so good with your kids in peds. You're amazing ...a ray of sunshine in a dark world. The list of reasons why I love you, is never ending...our daughter is going to feel the same way, I know that she is going to absolutely adore you."

"Can you promise me something?..." I ask her, as my eyes water with unshed tears. A mixture of happy and sad tears. Happy, because of her beautiful and up lifting words. Sad, at the thought of what I am about to say. "...if...anything ever happens between us, and we don't...work out...please...don't take her away from me...I want to be in her life, even if..."

"I am going to stop you right there..." she says with a smirk, placing a finger on my lips to silence me. "...unless you plan on breaking up with me, we don't even have to have this conversation...because I don't ever plan on letting you go...I want forever with you."

"You do?"

She tilts her head to the side slightly. "Of course I do. I know how incredibly lucky I am that I found you. I would be crazy to let you go. Nothing is going to happen between us...and even if something did happen, I would _never_ keep her away from you."

No more words are spoken, as I shift closer to her on the bed. I cup her face with both of my hands and close the gap between us. As we get lost in the kiss, my thoughts somehow drift back through the very first time that she made love to me. How she took her time to love every inch of my body, and make me feel beautiful. I want to feel this way again. I want to feel the pleasure that only she can bring me. It's the only thing that's missing in my life, and I want it back. I don't want to let him win, by letting him invading my every thought. I _need_ new memories, good memories.

When we finally break from the kiss, I shift myself on the bed so that I am facing her. I take her hands in mine.

"I'm ready..." I say, as my blue eyes meet her brown ones. "...I know that I haven't fully let you in up until now, and I am _so_ sorry for that...but, I am ready now...I will probably need you to hold me...some of what I am about to tell you is...so bad...that I know I am not going to be able to get through it without crying..."

"Of course I will hold you..." she says softly, lifting her arm up slightly and gesturing for me to snuggle up to her side. As I rest my head on her shoulder, she places gentle kisses on my head, running her fingers up and down my arm. "...you don't have to do this. I understand if it's too hard for you to talk about..."

"Thank you, but I need to do this. I need to let you in, and let some of this out. I want you to make love to me...it's the only thing that I feel is missing...but in order to get to that point...I need to open up to you. It's not going to be easy for you to hear...but I need to talk about it, so that I can move on from it."

"Are you sure about this?" she asks.

"I _am_ sure"

As I go through every detail of what happened to me, I take the time when needed; to take deep breaths, as I try and keep myself from falling apart all over again. I had already told her that he touched me, but never told her the deep and painful details about every time. She never knew the worst parts of it, because I was always unsure of how she would react. A part of me was afraid that she would somehow love me less, or find me too 'damaged'. While I could tell that it was painful for her to hear the whole story from start to finish, she didn't let go of me. She only held onto me more securely, and cried with me. Something we needed to do, instead of holding it in.

"You don't have to tell me anymore..." she tells me, as her voice breaks up at the end. "...I love you so much baby. I am _so_ sorry that you had to go through all of that...I can't even...I can't imagine how awful it must have been for you..." she trails off. During her short pause, she sniffles and reaches up to wipe the tears from her eyes, while I wipe mine. "...you don't have to tell me anymore...do you want to go to sleep?"

"Can _you_ hold _me_ tonight?..." I ask. "...I know it's hard..."

"I will do whatever you need my love...always"

We switch sides of the bed, so that she can lay on her left side. Once I help her settle back into bed, I crawl in bed beside her. I lay down beside her, and face her. I adjust the covers around us and scoot a little closer to her, pressing my stomach against hers, careful not to squish the baby in between us. She softly runs her hand up and down my side, in an attempt to soothe a few minutes, I giggle at the feeling of the baby kick in between us.

"Every night!...as soon as I settle down, she goes crazy...like she's trying to escape..." Callie moans. "...and that dog has to go!" she adds, at the sounds of him crying outside the bedroom door.

I get out of bed, giggling at the annoyed tone in her voice. I quickly make my way over to the door and let him in, before settling back into bed, in my previous position.

"Yes Rocky...everyone is here, now lay down" she groans, at the feeling of his front paws on the bed, as he sniffs around, doing his nightly bed check. He huffs and lays down in his dog bed on the floor.

"I love you babe..." I say, before placing a goodnight kiss on her lips. "...goodnight"

"I love you too, angel"

_1 Week Later_

**General POV**

This morning, Arizona had opened her eyes to find her Calliope had already woken up. She had been watching her sleep, and spent the time admiring the blonde. Arizona has been waking up early, to ensure that she has enough time to get Callie settled with everything she needs, before she heads to work. She hates leaving her home alone every day, but will be surprising her with some added time off, once the baby comes. Time that they will be able to spend alone, with their newborn daughter.

As they start a morning make out session, Arizona becomes aroused for the first time, in what has felt like forever. She tears her lips away from Callie's for a moment, to sit up and take her tank top off. She wants Callie to make love to her, and she wants it now. She needs this, to feel alive again.

"What?" the blonde asks, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"You're so damn beautiful" Callie replies, staring at her half naked girlfriend.

Arizona lays down on her back, as Callie reaches over and carefully runs her hands over the blonde's body. She smoothes her hand over the soft skin of her stomach, and then trails her finger tips up her side. She gently grips the blonde's side, as she leans forward for another kiss. Arizona grabs Callie's wrist, guiding her hand to her breast. Callie breaks the kiss, to search Arizona's eyes for any signs of fear. Instead, the blonde reaches up and places a hand on the back of her girlfriends neck, guiding her mouth towards her nipple.

Arizona moans softly, at the feeling of Callie's mouth on her hard nipple, and her hand gently caressing the other one. She loves how gentle Callie is with her, how careful and tender she has been. Arizona runs her own hand down her stomach and into her panties, whimpering at the wetness she finds there.

"Are you okay?..." Callie asks, stopping her movements. "...I am sorry...I'll stop...I..."

Arizona removes her hand from her panties, and brings it up to grasp Callie's wrist. She rests her hand on top of Callie's, guiding it down the soft skin of her flat stomach, stopping at the waistline of her short shorts. Using one hand to lift the shorts up slightly, she uses the other to guide her girlfriends hand into her panties.

"Arizona..." Callie protests

"Please..." the blonde pleads, looking deeply into her girlfriends brown eyes. "...make love to me...make me feel good"

Callie slowly runs her hand up the length of Arizona's soaked folds. Arizona's body shudders slightly when Callie's finger brushes her clit. Their eyes remain locked, as Callie attempts to find any trace of uncertainty or fear in her girlfriends blue eyes.

"Will you...try going inside me?..." the blonde asks, after Callie gently strokes her clit with the tip of her finger a few times. "...I need to feel you inside of me"

After a moment of brief hesitation, Callie slowly and gently enters her with one finger. Arizona gasps slightly, closing her eyes.

"baby look at me..." Callie whispers. Arizona opens her eyes, to find a pair of loving brown ones staring down at her. "...look into my eyes while I make love you to, talk to me..."

"more" the blonde says, after Callie slides her finger in and out a few times.

The brunette does as she's told. She gently adds a second finger, starting at a very slow pace, in order to allow Arizona to adjust to the feeling of her again. She wants this to last, so Arizona can be reminded of what it's like to feel good again.

"I'm okay..." Arizona assure her girlfriend, who looks at her questioningly. "...keep going, please...make me come"

Callie continues pumping her fingers at a slow pace, adding very light pressure to Arizona's clit with her thumb, slowly circling it. The blonde starts moving her hips to match Callie's movements, at an equally slow pace.

"Am I making you feel good baby?" Callie asks, craning her head down slightly to place gently kisses on the blonde's neck.

"Yes...please don't stop" Arizona replies in an almost breathless whisper, reaching down to pull her short shorts and panties down and pull them off. She kicks them out from under the covers, and spreads her legs wider.

As Callie quickens her pace just a little bit, Arizona crashes their lips together and begins whimpering into her mouth. She becomes more wet by the second, as her orgasm approaches. As her walls contract around Callie's fingers, she slows down her pace again, still circling her clit with her thumb.

Callie breaks the kiss to pull back and look into her girlfriends blue eyes. As she continues her movements, she listens to the sounds of Arizona's soft whimpers and watches her eyes change to a darker shade of blue. The blonde's legs begin to tremble, as her orgasm quickly approaches. She opens her mouth, but no sounds come out, as her orgasm rips through her and her legs tremble more rapidly.

Callie slows down the pace of her fingers, as hot juices begin to coat her hand. She brings her lips to the blonde's neck again, placing light kisses in various areas. Kisses so light, that they tickle her, adding to the tingling pleasure that is already taking over every inch of her body.

"I love you baby..." she murmurs against her skin, sending shivers down the blonde's spine as her orgasm begins to subside. "...you're so beautiful my love. I love making love to you, and watching you come."

She nuzzles her nose in Arizona's neck, taking in her scent, before pulling back to look her in the eyes. She see's tears in both of Arizona's eyes, and momentarily feels nervous.

"Are you okay?" she asks. "...I...I didn't hurt you did I? I'm sorry...I..." she trails off, slowly removing sliding her fingers out of the blonde. She rests her hand on her stomach, feeling the heat of the blonde's body.

"These are happy tears..." Arizona assures her, bringing both of her hands out from under the covers to cup Callie's face. "...you were so careful, and gentle with me...you looked into my eyes, and I knew that everything was okay, that I was safe with you and you weren't going to hurt me...it was amazing...I love you _so _much"

"I love you too"

_3 days later(1:30 am- 1 week before due date)_

Rocky wakes up from a dead sleep, when Callie painfully makes her way out of bed and into the bathroom. When she exits the room, he runs around to Arizona's side of the bed, nudging her hand that hangs off of it.

"I'm sleeping" she moans sleepily, pulling her hand back onto the bed. She is in such a deep sleep that she doesn't hear Callie calling for her, from the bathroom.

Rocky runs out of the room and across the apartment, into Teddy's room. He jumps onto the bed, and runs across her, startling her out of a deep sleep.

"Dog...what the..." she scolds sleepily, stopping at the sounds from down the hall. She quickly gets up out of bed, struggling to maintain her balance as she stumbles through the dark and out of her room.

"Callie..." Teddy calls, making her way down the hall way. She see's the light shining from under the closed bathroom door.

"Teddy, wake Arizona up NOW!..." Callie panics. "...I think it's time...I...OUCH..."

"Time for..." Teddy trails off. "...oh shit...it's time...that time..." she mumbles to herself, quickly flicking their bedroom light on. She begins gently shaking Arizona, careful not to startle her. "...Arizona...wake up...we have to get to the hospital..."

"the hospital?..." Arizona asks, quickly sitting up and scrambling around for her pager. "...did...did I miss a page?"

"Arizona..." Teddy interrupts.

"Where's Callie?..." Arizona panics, suddenly noticing the empty spot in the bed beside her. "...what happened?"

"ARIZONA!..." Teddy raises her voice. "...are you ready to be a mother?" she asks, hoping her still half asleep best friend will understand her question.

"huh?"

"Could you two possibly have this conversation in the car!..." Callie shouts from the bathroom. "...and someone call Addison...NOW!"

Arizona jumps out of bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she exits the bedroom, with Teddy following closely behind.

"Calliope...what's wrong?" she asks, as she opens the bathroom door. Her and Teddy come to a halt, and their eyes widen in surprise and excitement, when they see the puddle on the bathroom floor.

"My water _just_ broke..."

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N: That time a lot of people have been waiting for and asking about...here comes Tiny Torres =) _

_The next chapter will be all about baby and mommies, and the lightest and happiest chapter yet. _

_Sorry for the extreme length of this one. I had rearranged the way it was written, because I wanted to do a whole chapter on the baby...so it could be a whole happy chapter, instead of jumping around like this one and the last. I wanted to get some things out of the way, because this story will be relatively light from now on. It will still have it's moments...but won't be extremely dark and twisty anymore. For now, things are going to be looking up...so I thank everyone who has stuck with me, and supports/encourages me._

_Reviews are loved, thanks for them =) _


	38. Chapter 38

**General POV**

_"My water just broke..."_

Following a series of false alarms, the time has finally come.

The second the words leave her mouth, everything around her fades away for just a moment; as the reality of what is about to happen, finally hits her. Her and Arizona, are about to become mothers-to a beautiful baby girl. The day that they have anxiously waited and thoroughly prepared for, is finally here.

Arizona had been awake with her most of the night, and had been in touch with Addison. She had not meant to fall asleep when she did, and was in such a deep sleep, that Callie was unable to wake her up. She had just worked a nearly eighteen hour shift, and had just come home when Callie's contractions started. Normally she would have stayed at the hospital seeing how late it was, but didn't want to take any chances by spending the night away from her pregnant girlfriend. She had already felt nervous leaving Callie home with Teddy while she was at work. It's not that she didn't trust Teddy to take care of Callie, she just wanted to be there herself.

Having always been one to be prepared, the blonde had already packed a hospital bag for Callie and the baby a week ago, containing some of Callie's belongings. Pajamas and change of comfortable clothes, along with an outfit to bring the baby home in and a baby blanket that Meredith and Derek had bought for her. Mikey had bought the baby a pink 'I Love My Mommies' onesie which they chose to bring her home in, along with a pink cap and pink socks. They had left the bag in their bedroom, just inside the door.

At Callie's last appointment with Addison, she had told them that although her due date was a week and a half away, they needed to be prepared for the reality that it could happen at any time.

When they returned home from that appointment, they spent the remainder of the day washing the rest of the baby's clothing, so everything would be clean and soft for her. Teddy returned from work and helped them, and the three joked about the fact that the baby had ended up with more clothes than all three of them put together.

Having had her labor progress so suddenly, Callie is too stunned to notice that Arizona and Teddy had quickly left the bathroom and are now scrambling around the apartment, preparing for a quick exit.

Teddy takes a moment to compose a text message to those that asked to be notified when the baby was coming, Derek and Meredith, Alex, Mark and Lexie. Alex and Meredith, who were still at the hospital, wait for everyone else to arrive. Arizona quickly informs both sets of parents, as well as Mike and Jenna, through a text message that it's finally time.

"Arizona!..." Callie calls from the bathroom, as a painful contraction brings her out of her daze. "...where the hell are you? it's _really_ time now!"

"I'm here..." Arizona replies, quickly entering the bathroom and rushing to her side. "...are you sure your water just broke?"

"If you're asking me if I peed my pants, the answer is no..." Callie snaps, without meaning to. "...it's time now...she's coming!" She pauses for a moment, wincing in pain as another contraction hits her.

"It's okay, we're going to get you to the hospital. I called Addison and she is going to meet us there..." the blonde says softly, taking one of Callie's hands in hers and placing the other on her lower back. Sensing her girlfriends nerves, she decides to remain calm and not take her mood personally. "...everything is ready to go, Teddy brought the bag out to the car and she's waiting for us."

Once they manage to get to the front door, Teddy meets them to help Callie into the car while Arizona locks the door. Just as she gets the key into the lock, she freezes for a moment, as reality finally hits her. She had been so excited, that she never thought about the shock that would hit her, when it was finally time.

'_oh my god...It's really happening. I am about to become a mother'_ she thinks to herself.

"Arizona hurry up!..." Callie yells from the car. "...at the rate you're going...i'll have her in the back seat!"

"Callie, the neighbors" Teddy warns in a hushed tone, as she rolls up the window, which was opened only a little.

"I don't care about the neighbors...right now...its humid...roll the windows down I need air!..." she yells back, as Arizona opens the door and gets into the back seat with her. "...well it's about time! Let's go."

"Okay, let's go have a baby" Teddy says, carefully backing out of the drive way.

"Teddy, you didn't have to do this...I could have taken her in..." the blonde replies, gently brushing hairs away from Callie's face. "...but we really appreciate it, thank you."

"Are you kidding me..." Teddy chuckles, quickly making eye contact with the blonde in the rear view mirror. "...my best friend is about to become a mother. I wouldn't miss this for anything."

When they get to the hospital, Meredith and Alex are waiting out front with a wheel chair for Callie.

"What are you doing?" Callie panics, after Arizona helps her into the wheelchair and heads back towards the car.

"I'm right here, it's okay..." Arizona assures her, rushing up a long side of her, after grabbing the bag from the car. "...I am not going anywhere, okay?"

By the time they get her to labor and delivery, Addison is not yet there, and the contractions have gotten worse.

"Where is Addison?" Callie asks, once settled into a bed.

"She should be here by now..." Arizona replies, starting to turn away. "...I can go find her"

Callie grabs Arizona by the wrist to stop her "Oh no...you're not going anywhere!..." she demands, pulling her girlfriend back to her bedside. "...you can't leave me here...someone else go find Addison!"

"I'm here...everyone out..." Addison announces, as she comes bursting through the door. When everyone exits the room, she quickly gets to work with an examination."...okay, let's take a quick look and see where we're at..." she adds calmly, giving Callie a reassuring smile. "...you're already more than half way there...everyone is different so it's anyone's guess as to when this little girl will be ready to show her face. So, we will make sure that you're comfortable, and I will keep a close eye on you as things progress."

"They don't have to be here..." Callie protests. "...it's not that I don't appreciate the support...but, it's the middle of the night and who knows how long this will be"

Addison smiles, slightly shaking her head. "They want to be here"

"Do you mind if Alex is in here when she is born?..." Arizona asks Callie. "...I think he wanted to be here."

"That's up to both of you..." Addison says, after Callie looks to her for an answer. "...there's already someone on my service but if you want, I can see what I can do...and get him in here."

"If you want him here, he can be here..." Callie answers her girlfriend, who awaits an answer. "...if that's what you want, then I would be okay with it."

"You would?" the blonde asks.

"Of course I would..." Callie replies. "...you have a say in this too...and I know we would probably both feel better if he was in here, incase something goes wrong. He _is _good with the kids."

Arizona and Addison take their time making sure that Callie is comfortable, before Addison exits the room, giving them a few minutes alone. Arizona comforts her girlfriend the best that she can, and is able to calm her nerves with different breathing techniques and any words of comfort that she can come up with.

She puts one leg up on Callie's bed, resting her weight on her elbow, above Callie's head on the pillow. She gently runs her fingers through Callie's hair as she looks down at her in awe, at what is about to happen. The women she loves is about to have a baby, their baby. Even though she is exhausted and cranky, the blonde's can't help but think of how beautiful she finds her, and how lucky she is that she gets to experience this with the love of her life.

Callie on the other hand, let's her thoughts drift elsewhere. She's scared, and she needs reassurance.

While Callie had always wanted to be a mother, that was not always the case for Arizona. It was not until she met Callie, that she had ever bent on the issue of having kids; and even then, it was too soon for both of them. No matter how unexpected and unplanned this was, losing her Calliope was never an option for her. From the first time she spent the night in Callie's arms, she knew that was where she always wanted to be. They knew so soon after they met that what they had was special, a once in a lifetime thing that they needed to hold onto. No sooner did they decide that they would do whatever it took to be together, that Callie found out she was pregnant.

"What are you thinking?" the blonde asks, softly stroking the top of Callie's head with her hand.

"I just can't believe all of this is happening..." Callie replies softly, with a slight sniffle. "...I thought I was going to lose you...I never expected you to stay with me.I thought that I was going to have to do this alone...but, you're here with me...with us...I just can't believe how lucky I am...sometimes I wonder if all of this is _really_ real..."

"Losing you was never an option..." Arizona says, leaning down to kiss Callie's forehead. "...I love you more than...anything. There was _no_ way that I was going to leave you with_ him_...you and I...have had this conversation _many_ times...and this _is_ real, this is you and me...about to become parents. I'm here and I am _not_ going anywhere, okay?"

Callie blinks hard, nodding slightly before the two enter a comfortable silence. She knows that it's silly to still feel that way after all this time. Arizona hadn't ever left her side, there was no way she was going to now, or ever for that matter. They are both scared about being first time parents, but they are in this together.

Callie looks up into the blue eyes that look down at her. "Arizona?..." she says, breaking the silence. "...what if...what if something goes wrong? what if something happens?..." she asks, when the blonde raises an eye brow in question. "...I am so afraid that something is going to happen...we can't lose her...not after all that we have been through."

"Everything is going to be just fine..." the blonde quickly assures her, hoping that she can keep Callie from stressing out too much. She reaches down and gently rubs Callie's cheek with her thumb. "...nothing is going to happen to her. I know you're used to bad things happening, and so am I...but nothing is going to happen to our daughter. She is going to be here soon...and she's going to be healthy...and we will have many years of...tripping over her toys...arguing with her, worrying about her every move, like mothers do...and...loving her and teaching her everything that our parents taught us when we were growing up."

"Right...you're right, I am being ridiculous...I can't believe she's almost here..." the brunette replies, sighing in contentment. "...this is really happening...we're going to be mothers"

"We're going to be mothers..." Arizona smiles back at her girlfriend, showing off her dimples. "...how are you feeling? Do you want me to rub your back?"

Following a slight nod from her girlfriend in response, Arizona gets off the bed and moves to the other side. She pulls a chair up to Callie's bedside and gently massages her back, comforting her the best that she can. She alternates between gently rubbing her back, and a number of techniques that would speed up her labor. Callie puts up with the pain, and Arizona puts up with her girlfriends irritated mood, because they know that the second their daughter is born, it will all have been worth it.

Meanwhile, Teddy and Meredith wait in the waiting room for any news while Addison has filled Alex in on Callie's progress, and told him to change into scrubs. Eventually, Mark and Lexie arrive and join Meredith and Teddy in the waiting room.

"So...the dog woke me up..." Teddy says, breaking the silence.

"What?" Lexie rushes out in a slight giggle, as everyone else starts to laugh.

"Believe me, I know how ridiculous it sounds...but he did. He came in my room and jumped on me...then when I ran down the hall, Callie was in the bathroom calling for Arizona, who somehow slept through the earlier part of this, while I am sure the entire neighborhood heard."

"I knew the baby was going to be here early, but no one wanted to listen to me" Mark comments with a smirk.

"I called that one way before you did!..." Teddy jokes. "...and if I remember correctly, I even said it would be in the middle of the night"

"It's a good thing we're all used to getting no sleep" Meredith chuckles.

Nearly three hours later, Addison enters the room to check on Callie. She had been checking on Callie as often as she could, while nurses monitored her, and Arizona continued doing whatever she could for Callie.

"How are we doing in here?..." the red head asks, pulling up a chair to examine Callie. "...okay...are you ready meet your daughter?"

"Is it time?" Arizona asks excitedly.

"It's just about time..." Addison replies with a slight nod and a smile. "...Callie...I am going to have you start pushing very soon...are you ready?"

"Yes..." the brunette groans in pain. "...I want this kid out of me right now!"

Nearly forty-five minutes later, Callie is exhausted from being up all night and in pain. She throws her head back on the pillow, trying to catch her breath.

"You're doing great Callie..." Addison tells her. "...I just need one more push"

"You're doing great babe, she's almost here..." Arizona encourages Callie, allowing her to squeeze her hand. "...you can do this...you're almost done"

"Here she is..." Addison says with a big smile on her face, as the sounds of the baby's cries fill the room. "...she's here, and she's beautiful!"

The red head briefly makes eye contact with Arizona, slightly tilting her head, silently requesting the blonde's presence. She lets Arizona cut the cord, while Alex quickly cleans out her nose and throat.

"She is _not_ happy with you right now" Addison chuckles, while Alex cleans off the screaming newborns face.

"How is she?..." Callie breathes, when Arizona returns to her side. "...is...she okay?"

"She's perfect..." the blonde replies, as her eyes water with unshed tears of joy. "...she's amazing babe."

Addison quickly wraps up the screaming newborn, and places her in Callie's arms before returning to work. Neither Callie nor Arizona pays attention to what any one else is doing, as they see their daughter for the first time, together. Neither of them knew _exactly_ what to expect, and they are overwhelmed with so many different emotions. The world around them fades away as they look down at their baby. All the months of pain and hard times that they have been through are forgotten and in this moment, and all that matters to them is her. Their beautiful baby girl.

Arizona reaches out, gently tugging the towel away from her chin, in order to see her whole face. "She's...so tiny"

"Hi baby girl..." Callie says softly. The newborn recognizes her mothers voice and when her cries quiet down, she looks up at Callie for the first time. "...she's _so_ beautiful...you, were right...she's absolutely perfect" she whispers in amazement, slightly chuckling through tears of joy.

A dimpled smile appears on Arizona's face, as a single tear of joy escapes her left eye. She stares down at her daughter, taking in her features. Everything about her, is Callie. From the shape of her face, to her nose, the big brown eyes and the full head of dark hair, she looks exactly like her mother. Just when Arizona thought that she couldn't be any happier with her Calliope, now she has two.

"She's you" Arizona replies, when their eyes meet.

The newborn hears Arizona's voice and slowly shifts her gaze in the blonde's direction, looking up at her with sleepy eyes while her mouth hangs slightly open.

"She knows who her mom is..." Callie says. "...don't you baby girl?"

After allowing them a few more minutes with their daughter, Alex and the nurses take her, to finish cleaning her off while Addison finishes up. They thoroughly clean her off and check her measurements, while Callie takes a few minutes to recover.

"She's finally here..." Callie says, when her brown eyes meet blue ones again. "...I can't believe she's finally here"

"You did great babe...I know it was hard, but you did so great..." the blonde tells her, softly stroking her cheek with her thumb. "...she's...amazing. She looks _so_ much like you."

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They share a quick kiss as their tears of joy mix together. Something that doesn't go un noticed by Addison, who is overwhelmed with her own emotions.

She see's and does this every day. But the birth of this particular baby, is something she will remember for the rest of her life. The look on Callie's face when she handed the baby to her, will be with her forever.

She has been there from day one, and seen everything that each of them have gone through. She's watched each of them struggle through hard times, and devote every ounce of energy that they had; to overcome everything and be better, for the sake of their daughter. So that she could have a normal childhood, and grow up, knowing what it is like to be loved and cherished.

As soon as her job is finished and everything has settled down, Addison heads to the waiting room, and laughs to herself at what she see's. Mark is the only one whose still awake and has Lexie and Teddy resting their heads on each of his shoulders, while Meredith leans slightly to the side, using Teddy as a pillow.

"Hello Auntie's and Uncle" Addison chuckles.

"Well it's about time..." Mark teases her, as his face lights up with excitement. "...is she here?"

"She's here..." Addison replies, with a big smile. The other three slowly wake up, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. "...she's absolutely beautiful, she looks just like Callie."

"No complications?" Teddy asks, while Meredith and Lexie mumble to Addison about her weight.

"Six pounds, one ounce...nineteen inches long..." she informs them. "...everything went great...no complications...mom and baby are doing fine. Callie is exhausted, but she is doing well."

The four release sighs of relief as they break into big smiles, at the joy they feel for their friends.

"They _are _going to be great mothers" Meredith says to Teddy, whose smile grows even bigger.

"They are..that's one lucky kid right there"

Callie and Arizona anxiously wait for their baby girl to be brought back to them. For nine months, a part of each of them wondered 'why'. The second they saw her face, they knew exactly why. She has filled an empty space in their lives. She completed them and made them whole again.

**Callie's POV**

When Addison placed my daughter in my arms, the rush of emotions was something that I never could have prepared myself for. The second I saw her face, everything around us disappeared. All of the bad went forgotten in that moment because nothing else mattered to me. Not the two years of agonizing pain that I suffered through while being abused, or the nights I spent crying in fear that Louis would find me and hurt my daughter and I. All that mattered to both of us, was our beautiful baby girl.

A year ago, I had nothing. I had no where to turn to, and no one who truly loved me; and now I have everything that I've ever wanted and needed. An amazing women that I am lucky enough to call mine and our daughter, I have a family of my own. At first I wasn't sure that I could do it, and often wondered how someone who put me through hell, could have given me the best thing in my life. If it weren't for Arizona's never ending amount of love and loyalty, I never would have been able to do this.

Arizona sits at my bedside, holding my hand and gently running her fingers through my hair, as we patiently wait for Addison to return with the baby-following her check ups. A comfortable silence had fallen around us, as we enjoyed the comfort of one another's embrace.

"You're so beautiful..." she whispers, staring at me in awe. "...I love you so much"

"Yeah, well I'm sure I look really great right now" I moan.

"Stop it Calliope..." she chuckles, leaning forward for a quick kiss. "...you're absolutely gorgeous...and so is our daughter. She looks exactly like you, she really is perfect."

About an hour later, Addison knocks softly on the door before wheeling our daughter in. She closes the door behind her, giving us some privacy, and brings the baby next to my bed. Arizona stands up, looking down at our daughter who is half asleep, dressed in a white onesie and pink cap, securely wrapped in a white baby blanket.

"Welcome to the world little girl..." Addison coo's, looking down at her with a big smile on her face. "...are you ready to see your mommies again?" she adds, gently picking her up. "...I am going to have you try feeding her, and then I will let you get some rest."

"Arizona hasn't really gotten to hold her yet..." I protest. "...I want Arizona to have a few minutes with her, if that's okay."

"Calliope, it's okay. I can wait" she assures me. Since the second the baby was born, I could tell how much Arizona wants to hold her. I can see it in her eyes, every time she looks at her.

"Of course...it's not a problem at all..." Addison replies with a slight nod. She looks down at the baby, as she carefully places her in Arizona's waiting arms. "...go see your mommy"

"Hi baby girl..." Arizona says softly, as she holds her for the first time. She uses one hand to support her neck and head, while she uses the other to support her bottom, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "...I can't get over how absolutely perfect you are...you are beautiful, just like your mom...I love you so much and i'm so happy that you're finally here with us."

She places a kiss on her tiny nose before cradling her in her arms, talking to her softly. Our daughter eventually opens her eyes all the way, and looks directly up at Arizona. As Arizona cradles her in one arm, she grips Arizona's finger with one hand, when she goes to fix the blanket. My eyes water with tears of joy, as I watch the women I love, smile down at our daughter. Something about this day, has put the shine back in Arizona's beautiful blue eyes. Something that she thought was taken from her, by Jack and Lisa.

When she starts getting fussy, Arizona gently places her in my arms so that I can feed her.

"I will give you a few minutes alone and then come back to check on you..." Addison informs me. "...when you're done feeding her, I'll take her back to the nursery so you can get some rest. She will be monitored the rest of today and over night... you both should be able to go home tomorrow afternoon, if everything goes well."

"Mark for crying out loud don't you have patients!..." Addison groans as she opens and closes the door, pushing him out of the way. "...come back after rounds"

When it's quiet once again and Addison is gone, Arizona carefully takes a seat next to me in my bed. She places her elbow on my pillow to support most of her weight and watches me breast feed the baby.

"I'm sorry if I'm being annoying..." she chuckles nervously when I turn my head slightly to look at her. "...or, crowding your space...it's just so beautiful to me...watching you feed her."

"You're not being annoying...or crowding our space..." I assure her, as our daughter looks around. "...I wouldn't expect you to be anywhere else."

"So, I was thinking about names for her..." she says, a little nervously. "...I know we only talked about a few names...but I thought...maybe Emma, because of what it means. In one of the baby name books I read, it said that part of the meaning was whole...It's just an idea...we don't have to.."

"It's perfect..." I interrupt her, smiling as the baby's eye lids grow heavy with sleep. "... and I get it. She's made us whole again. Emma it is."

"She has filled an empty space in my life, and in my heart... that I didn't even know was there..." she says, slowly reaching down to gently rub the baby's cheek with the back of her finger. "...hi Emma...we love you baby girl..." she says softly, as Emma opens her brown eyes again and looks up at us. "...her eyes are so big and beautiful, just like yours. Every time she looks up at me...it's almost like looking into _your_ eyes...she's you Calliope, she's all you. I am...so happy right now that I can't even...explain it...the two of you are my whole world, and I love you both _so_ much."

"We love you too..." I reply contently. I turn my head slightly, giving her a kiss before looking down at Emma again. "...don't we Emma? We love momma _very_ much. She is such an amazing women and we are both _so _lucky to have her...she's the best girlfriend and mom that two girls could ask for."

"I'm the lucky one Calliope"

"This is totally worth all the pain, and being up all night..." I say in a slight chuckle, wiping my watery eyes. "...I am so overly emotional and exhausted right now...but it's all worth it."

Less than a half an hour later when Emma is fully taken care of and ready to sleep, she lays in my arms as we listen to all of the cute noises that she is making. Neither of us are able to keep ourselves from smiling.

"Do you mind if I hold her?" Arizona asks.

"She's your daughter Arizona, you don't have to ask me to hold her..." I tease her, slightly shifting Emma in my arms. "...love you baby girl...your mom wants to hold you. I could tell the moment you were born that she couldn't wait to hold you...so you're going to have to get used to being held _a lot_, because we can't get enough of you..." I say softly, giving her a light kiss on the forehead, before carefully handing her to Arizona. "...oh, and you have all these crazy aunts and uncles running around here that will constantly want to spend time with you." I add, earning a soft giggle from Arizona in response.

Scooting over in the bed to allow her more room, I lift my arm up as she presses her body against mine, snuggling up to my side. I wrap my arm around her, and kiss her cheek; while she looks down at our now sleeping daughter, who is resting comfortably and securely in her arms.

"I can't believe i'm a mom..." she says, so quietly that I almost can't hear her. "...this doesn't feel real."

"An amazing mom..." I reply, kissing her temple. "...you look so...perfect with her. The first time you held her, I fell even more in love with you...and I can't even explain how beautiful it was to me...to see her look up at you for the first time...you're her mom and she knows it."

Arizona's eye's shine with joy, as Emma wraps her tiny fingers around one of hers.

"How are you feeling?..." she asks, breaking the comfortable silence that has fallen around us. "...you must be exhausted, do you need me to get you anything?"

Using the arm that is wrapped around her, I pull her a little closer to me, resting my chin on her shoulder as we watch our daughter sleep.

"I have everything that I need, right here"

**Arizona's POV**

Nothing prepares you for the rush of emotions you feel, when you see your child for the first time. When I looked down at her just a few seconds after she was born, I was in such a daze, that I thought that everything was a dream. That maybe the last year that I have spent with Calliope was all a dream.

A beautiful baby girl that looks exactly like her, seems too good to be true. Every time I look at her, I wonder how all of this is real. How just one year ago, I had absolutely nothing but pain and loneliness; and right now, I have everything I never knew that I always wanted. A wonderful women that I want to spend the rest of my life with, and a daughter, who is absolutely beautiful-just like her mother.

A whirlwind of emotions hit me instantly. Along with an overwhelming sense of joy, came the fear. The fear of being a parent, and the uncertainty of not yet knowing if I will be able to be the mother that she needs me to be. While I love children, and have always worked with them, I never thought that I would have one of my own. I always struggled with not knowing whether or not I was cut out to be a mom.

Not too many things made sense to me, until Emma was born. The only thing that ever did make sense, was being with my Calliope. When I saw Callie hold her for the first time, some of the missing pieces of my life came together again.

I spent the last nine months wondering why things turned out the way that they did. Why an innocent baby would be brought into a situation, so devastating for both of us. Neither of us were sure of anything, aside from our feelings for one another. While I never once regretted my decision to stay with Calliope, I always wondered what the reason was for all of this.

The second she looked up at us for the first time, I knew exactly why. It was in that exact moment, that everything became clear to me, to both of us.

Addison quietly slips into the room, smiling at the three of us.

"Callie looks absolutely exhausted..." she says quietly, as she looks at a half asleep Callie, whose head is still on my shoulder. "...that was pretty quick for a first time mother...she did great...I can take her if you two want to get some rest..."

"Actually...do you mind if I have a few more minutes with her?..." I ask, slightly shifting Emma in my arms to hand her off to Addison. "...i'm...exhausted, but I won't be able to rest right now. Callie needs to rest, so I will probably just stay in here with the baby...if that's...okay."

"I don't mind at all..." she replies, smiling down at Emma. "...you know exactly what you're doing any way. If you need me for anything, I will be around."

Once out of the bed, I make sure that Calliope is comfortable. I readjust her bed so that she can lay down, and pull the covers up over her.

"You need to get some rest babe... I will be in here if you need me, okay?..." I say softly, leaning down to kiss her. "...I love you"

"I...love you...too" she mumbles sleepily, with her eyes closed.

"Does this little girl have a name yet?" Addison asks, gently swaying back and fourth.

"Yes she does..." I reply with a dimpled smile, carefully taking her in my arms. "...Emma Rose Torres-Robbins."

"That's a beautiful name..." she says, gently running the back of one finger over Emma's cheek. "...she's absolutely perfect...i'm so happy for you two."

Addison makes a few notes in the chart before exiting the room, leaving me alone with my daughter. Since Calliope is already sleeping and I don't want to wake her, I sit down in one of the chairs, in the corner of the room.

After nearly an hour of being left alone with my thoughts, as I watched our daughter sleep in my arms, her eyes slowly flutter open. I had closed the shades and dimmed the lights, so that the light wouldn't bother her eyes. She blinks heavily a few times before opening her beautiful brown eyes again, looking directly up at me.

"Hey there...my little peanut..." I whisper, careful not to wake Calliope. "...it's just you and me for a while...mommy's sleeping and she needs her rest so I get you all to myself for a little while. After months of talking to you while you were in her tummy, and feeling you kick...I can't believe that you're finally here...from the moment I saw your sweet face, I was hooked. You look _so_ much like your mommy...you have the same big brown eyes, and the same dark hair..." I trail off, pausing to control my emotions. I lean down and kiss her forehead a few times, before placing a feather light kiss on her tiny nose. "...I've never done this before, and never thought that I would...but here you are, the most perfect baby girl that I've ever seen...and I get to experience the joy of being your mom. The thought of being a mom scared me, but the thought of losing your mommy scared me even more. I wasn't ready to let her go...I will never be ready to let her go...staying by her side was the best decision that I have ever made...because if I didn't...I wouldn't be here with you right now. You are only a few hours old, and you have changed my life _so_ much."

By this time, both of my eyes fill with unshed tears. I blink hard, forcing the tears out of my eyes. Thinking back over the past few years of my life, this is the last place I expected to be. This is a better outcome than I ever could have ever dreamed of.

"look at me...i'm a mess right now..." I chuckle softly, as she starts blinking her eyes heavily. "...you get everything from your mommy...but the one thing you get from both of us is that you're strong. You...and me...and your mommy...we survived. Somehow...we survived everything that we went through...and we finally get to be a family. We're gonna be okay...all three of us. We love you so much angel."

As her eye lids grow heavy with sleep, I enjoy the comfortable silence of the room as I gently rock her to sleep, soaking up every second of the happiness and joy that being a mother has already brought me.

Teddy cautiously slips into the room, closing the door so quietly behind her that I can't even hear it. Placing a hand over her mouth as she approaches me and looks down at Emma, she quietly pulls a chair up next to me.

"Congratulations momma..." she says, leaning down to give me a hug before she sits down. "...we all saw her while Addison had her in the nursery, we thought it would be ridiculous if all of us went in there...so we watched from the window...Addison wanted everyone to give you two some quiet time, so we agreed on coming to see you later. But...I couldn't wait...I had to see her...so I snuck in here when no one was paying attention...I probably shouldn't even be here, but I had to see her."

"Of course you should be here...to meet your niece. Emma Rose Torres-Robbins.." I reply, slightly shifting my sleeping daughter in my arms, to pass her to Teddy. "...do you want to hold her?"

"Of course I want to hold her..." she chuckles in a whisper, as I carefully place my sleeping daughter in her arms. "...she's so small...and..._perfect_"

"That's what I said..." I reply, taking Emma's tiny hand in mine. "...every time I look at her...I wonder if all of this is even real...it feels like a dream."

She smiles. "It's _not_ a dream Arizona. You're a mother now, and you get to experience the joy that comes along with being a parent."

Gently grasping Emma's wrist, I lean down, placing a light kiss on her tiny hand.

"I...just hope that I can be, the mom she needs me to be" I admit, knowing that Teddy won't judge me for my insecurities and uncertainties.

"Arizona..." she says softly, as my scared eyes meet hers. "...you were left in what _seemed_ like an impossible situation, but you didn't bail on Callie. You stepped up and stayed with her...through everything...you could have left her behind, in the hell she was living in. But you didn't, because you are far better than that...you got her away from Boston and came here...you were at every doctors appointment with her, and you _constantly_ made sure that she got proper prenatal care...you threw Callie a baby shower...and spent _so_ much money buying this little girl everything that she needs. You made sure that she has the absolute best of everything, you read every single baby book thats ever been published, with Callie... you have gone above and beyond, to ensure that she will have a good life. I'd say you're off to a great start." she tells me sincerely, giving me an encouraging smile. "...it's a learning process, being a parent...but you and Callie have each other and I _know_ you will be amazing mothers to her. You went through hell...both of you...I don't know anyone that would have been able to pick up and move on, from what you two went through...but you did...both of you fought hard to make it through, and become better people...for her. You're going to be just fine."

"You okay?..." she asks, after the room falls silent. "...you just got really quiet."

"I'm better than okay..." I reply, as we watch Emma sleep peacefully in Teddy's arms. "...she's amazing Teddy, I can't get enough of her...as scared as I am...I can't imagine my life without her."

"She's really beautiful Arizona"

"She's her mother"

_To Be Continued..._

_There you have it, she's here =)_

_As much as I would love to continue writing mom/baby moments, I feel that I must end this chapter here. I've worked long and hard on this story, to get to this point...aka the point of happier and lighter times._

_For right now, we will remain on the light side of things for the most part. As I said in my last A/N...there will be moments, but you will see more happiness than has been shown up to this point. For the next few chapters...we're pretty much in a very good place._

_As always, I will say thank you to those who review/PM! _

_Hope you enjoyed =)_

_Many more mommies/baby moments to come_


	39. Chapter 39

_A/N: As always, thanks for your reviews. They make my day, and lately lead to quicker updates. This story will be coming to a close, not exactly sure when or how many chapters it will be or how long it will take, but the rest of it is planned out. _

_There's a good chance I will do a sequel, which would obviously be less dark and twisty(can't really say what it would be about, without spoiling the end of this story). If you happen to review and would like to see a sequel eventually please let me know. I like the input =)_

_This chapter pretty much goes with the last one, which is why there is no big time jumps. I will start time jumping again after this chapter and the next, to some more happier times._

_The Next Morning..._

**General POV**

At just one day old, Emma has made Callie and Arizona happier than they ever could have imagined. Their broken hearts have finally begun to heal, and they have been made whole again. While neither of them expected their lives to turn out this way, this is a far better outcome than either of them could have imagined.

Despite everything that each of them has been through, they have always believed that their love for one another would have to be strong enough to see them through. They had carried each other this far, and the presence of their baby girl in their lives, has given them the strength to make it the rest of the way.

Emma has quickly found her way into the hearts of many, which has made Callie's room the most frequently visited room in the hospital, as that is where Emma has spent most of her time. Unlike most of the babies born in the hospital that day, Emma stayed with her moms all day, and was only in the nursery to sleep at night. Although none of them had to, their friends had stayed later and come in earlier, to spend some time with her in the nursery, so that Callie and Arizona could rest easier, knowing that she was taken care of. Neither of them wanted to let her out of their sight.

Friends came and went through out the day yesterday, leaving flowers and cards for the two women, and even more gifts for Emma. Between the stuffed animals, more baby blankets, and new clothes in all different sizes, she will never run out of anything. They have long since passed the point where everything has a place.

Addison has felt very strongly about giving them time alone with her, because she knows that they need it. After their long and painful journey, they have something to live for. A reason to believe that true happiness is even possible, after the hell each of them lived through. While they are thrilled that everyone loves their daughter so much and is happy for them, the time they have enjoyed the most is the time that they have gotten to spend alone with her, as a family. They enjoy the peaceful and quiet moments when it's just the three of them in Callie's bed, and they look forward to taking her home, where they can get the peace and quiet that they know Teddy will respectfully give them.

Meredith enters the nursery just before her shift, to find Alex sleeping in a chair, with Emma carefully cradled in one arm.

"Alex..." she says softly, gently nudging his shoulder. "...did you stay here all night?"

"Yeah..." he replies sleepily, while checking his watch. "...I guess I did...I got stuck here pretty late last night so I just came on here to check on her...I wanted Torres to get some rest...her and Robbins were still sleeping last time I checked..." he adds, carefully placing Emma in Meredith's arms. "...she had a bottle and a diaper change a little over an hour ago."

"We have rounds in ten, you should go get ready" Meredith says, before looking down at Emma.

When he exits the nursery to get ready for his shift, Derek passes by and stops short when he see's his wife with Emma. He and Meredith have tried to become parents for so long, and he can't wait to see her with one of their own.

"I guess it's just you and me..." she says cheerfully but softly, as Emma looks up at her. "...since you're the only baby in here that's awake right now...you're quite alert for a newborn..."

A nurse monitoring the other babies, smiles as Meredith talks softly to the newborn.

"Is that Callie and Arizona's daughter?..." she asks. "..she's adorable" she adds, when Meredith nods and smiles.

Derek, Owen and Mark enter the nursery and Derek carefully takes Emma in arms. When she opens her eyes, they all break into big smiles and begin talking to her. They are so lost in her that they don't notice Meredith exiting, or Addison standing in the door way staring at them.

Owen smiles down at her. "She's a cutie, isn't she?"

"Yes she is" Mark says, followed by a ramble of baby talk while he touches her cheek, causing one corner of her mouth to curl into a lazy smile.

"Look at her..." Derek says excitedly, smiling down at her. "...she just smiled at us...it was a little one, but it was a smile..."

"Do you realize how ridiculous you three look right now?...if she could laugh, she would probably be laughing at you..." She chuckles, as she pushes herself off the door way and heads over to them, signaling for Derek to hand the baby to her. "...say okay crazy uncles...this has been fun, but it's time for me to go see my mommies now..." she says, as she takes Emma in her arms and smiles down at her. "...well look at you, wide awake this morning...and cuter than ever...you seem to get cuter by the second...are you ready to see your mommies? I know they can't wait to see you..and guess what? you get to go home today little girl...and then you get to meet that crazy dog that your Aunt Teddy keeps around."

Teddy enters just before her shift, to spend the last few minutes she has before a long work day with Emma.

"How's she doing?..." she asks Addison, approaching with a big smile on her face.

"She's very good...quite alert and awake this morning..." Addison replies. "...this baby has every single one of us wrapped around her finger" she adds, as her, Teddy, Derek, Owen and Mark stare down at her.

"Oh she totally does..." Teddy chuckles, letting Emma hold onto her finger. "...I just went to see if they were awake yet...it's very pink in there"

When Owen, Mark and Derek leave, Teddy and Addison spend a few more minutes with her before taking her to her mothers.

"I've spent the last few weeks, with Arizona..." Addison breaks the silence. "...just spending time with her...you know? talking to her...she's tried _so_ hard for this little girl...so hard and...I don't know how she did it, I really don't...I wouldn't have been able to move forward after going through that...and every time she looks at this baby, her face just...lights up. I can't even remember the last time I saw her this happy."

"I don't think she's ever been _this_ happy"

Teddy, who has known Arizona since they were teenagers has never seen her so content and at peace, than she has been in the last twenty four hours.

**Callie's POV**

As I slowly wake from a peaceful slumber, the feeling of Arizona's arm wrapped around me and her front pressed to my back, brings a smile to my face. I had spent the majority of my evening trying to convince her to go home and get some sleep, since she had been awake for over twenty four hours, only resting a little at a time. She went home to drop off some gifts, and returned just an hour later, saying that she couldn't sleep without me and would rather be here with us.

"Are you awake babe?" she mumbles sleepily, placing a light kiss on my shoulder.

"mm hmm..." I mumble, sighing in contentment as she nuzzles her nose in the back of my neck, placing soft kisses there. "...good morning beautiful..." I add, slowly readjusting myself in the bed so that I am laying on my back. "...I love you"

"I love you too..." she replies with a small dimpled smile, wrapping her arm around my mid. "...mother of my daughter..." she adds sweetly, before giving me a good morning kiss. "...mmm I love waking up to you."

"I love waking up to you too..." I reply, smiling back at her. "...but these hospital beds aren't exactly comfortable...you didn't have to stay with me."

"I wanted to..." she replies softly, resting her head on my shoulder. "...I didn't want to be away from you. The three nights I spent away from you, felt like forever...and I never want to be away from you again."

The two of us lay in silence for a few short moments, as she places kisses on my neck and cheek. Arizona has _always_ been affectionate with me, but even more so in the last two days. When neither of us thought it was possible, we have fallen deeper in love with each other. Every time I see her with Emma, I fall even more in love with her-and it amazes me every single time.

"uh...Arizona..." I break the silence, as my eyes scan the room. "...I thought you took all of the gifts home yesterday?"

"I did..." she replies, slightly frowning in confusion. She lifts her head up, and her eyes widen in surprise as they scan the room. "...oh my...god...what...where did all of this come from?"

"I was just going to ask you the same thing..." I chuckle, as we share a small smile, at how much our daughter is loved. "...it's very pink in here...too pink...it feels amazing...that everyone loves and cares so much about her...but I am _really_ starting to wonder where we are going to put everything...and that big teddy bear...where is that going to go?"

"Say good morning mommies..." Addison says excitedly, entering the room with Emma in her arms. "...i'm wide awake this morning and i'm cuter than ever..." she adds, turning her around and moving the baby blanket out of the way, showing her pink 'Auntie's Angel' onesie and her 'Auntie Loves Me' pacifier. "...you can change her later, before you take her home...but I couldn't help it...oh...the nurses in peds left some stuff for you guys, and I left more stuff at the house this morning."

"Addison...you have a serious addiction that we need to talk about..." I tease her, as she carefully places Emma in Arizona's waiting arms. "...you might want to get some help"

She smiles. "She deserves _everything_, and that's exactly what she's going to get."

"Hi Emma..." Arizona says softly, giving Emma a dimpled smile. "...how's my baby girl today? we missed you last night."

While we're both sitting up in bed, Addison adjusts the bed so we can get comfortable before leaving us alone with our daughter. After a few minutes, Arizona carefully places her in my arms and snuggles up to my side. She scoots up a little in the bed, placing her arm in the pillow behind me. She rests her head on my shoulder.

"I love you Calliope..." she says softly and innocently. "...I love you and Emma _so_ much that it scares me, because I know that I could _never_ live through losing either of you."

"You will never lose us baby..." I assure her. I turn my head slightly, giving her a soft and loving kiss on the lips. "...we will be with you forever. I would marry you today if I could...I love you _that_ much that I wouldn't care what anyone else thought about it being too soon...I would marry you in a heartbeat...and I do want to, some day. I love you, and Emma loves her mom. We both love and need you."

"I do want to marry you some day..." she replies, with a small dimpled smile. "...not right away...but some day...and maybe...just maybe talk about giving her some brothers and sisters."

"You would do that for me?..." I ask. "...I mean...I will have them all if you don't want to...I do want one or two that look like you...blonde hair, dimples, blue eyes...but I can..."

"I would do _anything_ for you..." she interrupts me, before kissing my cheek softly. "...I want a life, a future and...a family with _you_...and I mean that."

"We are a family, a small one...but still...a family. This is the start of our family."

"and I couldn't be happier" she replies, her voice laced with emotion.

The room falls silent, as Emma's eyes grow heavy with sleep. These are the moments we live for. The time that we get to spend alone, forgetting about the rest of the world. Forgetting all of the pain and suffering we have been through, and holding on to the miracle that has been given to us. Even when she is sleeping, we find so much joy in just watching her sleep peacefully either in my arms or hers.

"Everything makes sense...when i'm looking at her..." Arizona says softly, breaking the silence. She slowly reaches down and places her hand under Emma's. Seeing her tiny hand resting in Arizona's brings a smile to my face, and puts me at peace. "...and when I see you with her...I just...I can't stop looking at you...I have _always_ found you breathtakingly beautiful...but when I see you with her..."

"I feel the same way..." I tell her, turning my head to smile at her. "...every time I see you with her, I fall more in love with you."

A soft knock at the door, interrupts our peaceful moment. Addison stands in the door way, giving me a look that says 'i'm sorry'.

"I don't mean to bother you..." she says kindly, stepping into the room. "...your father is here. Did you want me to send him in or do you need a few more minutes?"

Arizona's facial expression falls slightly, and it breaks my heart. With as many times as I told my father that I was _not_ leaving here, I know that he may make things hard for me. Although he has accepted my relationship with her, he has not always understood it. He doesn't understand that Arizona is everything in the world to me, and I couldn't live without her. I know he wants what is best for Emma and I, but he doesn't realize that she is what's best for us.

"Yeah, that's fine..." I tell Addison. She nods while stepping out of the room. I turn to Arizona, and gently tilt her chin up with my free hand, forcing eye contact. "...are you okay, my love?"

"I'm fine..." she assures me, though I can tell she is lying. "...uh...i'm just going to go get some coffee...or something...i'll give you time with your dad." she adds, trying to get off the bed.

"You're not going anywhere Arizona..." I tell her softly but sternly, gently grabbing her shirt to stop her. "...you have _every _right to be here with me and our daughter...this is _your_ family, you don't have to leave for_ anyone_, not even my father...if he says anything, I will deal with him... okay?"

She nods. "Okay"

When my father enters the room, he has a folder in his hand. Unable to read his facial expression, I remain silent for a moment, not really knowing what to say or how to say it. While I hadn't expected my mother to be with him, I am still disappointed that she is not here. I haven't seen her in almost a year, and she hasn't contacted me, since learning of my abuse.

"Hi Daddy..." I greet him, before looking down at Emma. "...I know you're sleeping but your grandfather came to see you little girl."

"It's nice to see you again Arizona..." he says, giving her a small smile before turning his attention to Emma, who still sleeps peacefully in my arms. "...she's beautiful Calliope. She looks just like you, when you were born."

"Would you like to hold her?" I ask. When he smiles and nods, I carefully hand her over to him.

Arizona remains silent, and I gently take her hand in mine. A silent reassurance that no matter what is said, I _will_ fight for our relationship. I will fight for our family. I've never stood up to my father, but I will now.

"Before I forget..." he says, taking the folder off of the small table beside my bed and handing it to me. "...I don't know what your plans are, in the event that something happens to you. You can never be too prepared. There's some paperwork in there, from our family lawyer...and...the offer still stands, to come home."

"Daddy..." I interrupt him, shaking my head slightly as I read papers that would allow him to take Emma if something happened to me. "...if anything ever happens to me...she will stay with Arizona...I don't have Louis to worry about anymore...but I knew this would happen...so I've started to prepare for..."

"Calliope..."

"No dad..." I interrupt. I attempt to keep my emotions in check, so Emma won't wake up. "...Arizona is her mother...she's as much her mother as I am. If anything were to happen to me, before we got our paperwork sorted out...she would need her _mother_. Please, be in her life...but don't take her away from her mom. Arizona wouldn't keep you out of her life, and I would expect that you would do the same...and no...I am not leaving here, and taking my daughter away from her mother. I can't keep running from things...Arizona and I have started a life together, here...and that is where I am staying. I know that you don't understand...but I _need_ her...my home is wherever she is."

"You're right..." he admits. "...I know that you and I haven't exactly...agreed with each other recently...and what you said to me last week, you're right about that too...maybe I don't understand your relationship...or what you two have. You will understand, when Emma is older...you will always worry about her, as she's growing up...and you will find out that being a parent is a job that _never _ends. Even when they leave home, and have families of their own...you never stop worrying, you only end up worrying even more...because you can't be around them all the time. You may be an adult, and have a family of your own now...but you are still my little girl. After what Louis did to you...I am always going to worry. I just want to know that you are treated the way that you deserve to be treated, and that my granddaughter has a good life...I need to know that you're not rushing into anything and that you aren't going to be left alone, with a child to raise. It's hard enough with two parents...I can't imagine how hard it is, doing it alone."

"I love your daughter..." Arizona speaks up softly. I give her hand a small squeeze, encouraging her to continue. "...I love her, and your granddaughter more than anything in this world. They _are_ my whole world, my reason for being. I need them as much as they need me..."

"I don't need to...give you any speeches do I?" he asks, jokingly, with a hint of seriousness.

"No sir..." she replies immediately, and confidently. "...I promise you right now that I will _never_ hurt Calliope, I will never leave her...and I will _always _love her. Someday, I will come to you...and ask for your blessing, to...ask her to marry me, and I hope that when that day comes you will say yes. If you say no, I would respect that...but I would still want to be with her, because she is everything to me. Her and our daughter."

"I know you don't understand..." I tell him sincerely. "...and I don't expect you to, because if...I wasn't in this situation, but knew someone who was...I probably wouldn't understand. I know we have only been together for a year, and now we have a child together...it doesn't have to make sense to anyone else, because it makes sense to me...to us. I found something with Arizona, that I was certain did not exist. I found true love. She is wonderful to me, and is already such an amazing mother to Emma."

"I can tell, that she makes you happy" he says softly, with a small smile.

I smile back at him. "She makes me very happy, happier than I ever thought I would be."

"I am sorry, for the way things have been between us..." he says, sounding slightly ashamed of himself. "...I shouldn't have tried to make decisions for you, and make you leave here.I just wanted to make sure that you and Emma would have everything that you needed. I wanted you to be protected."

"I will protect them..." Arizona assures him. "...I promise you. I will always love and protect them, and I will always take care of them...give them everything that they need. I will spend the rest of my life making sure that they are happy."

When my father smiles at her, I can feel her become more relaxed. There is something about the way he is looking at her, that I have never seen before. The room falls silent for a few minutes, while my father watches Emma sleep.

"I will be in Seattle for a few days...I am going to sort some things out today, and give you some time before you go home..." he says to me, carefully placing a still sleeping Emma in my arms. "...I will come see you tomorrow, is that okay?"

I nod. "That's fine Daddy. Thank you."

He leans down to hug me, giving me a kiss on the cheek before making his way to Arizona's side of the bed. He unexpectedly gives her a hug, taking her by surprise.

"You take good care of _our_ girls" he tells her. His full acceptance of her place in our lives. He's finally letting go, and trusting her to take care of me.

"I will _always_ take good care of them" she assures him.

He exits the room, leaving the three of us alone.

"What?" Arizona asks nervously, as I stare at her in awe.

"You never fail to amaze me, you know that?..." I reply, gently grasping her hand before raising it to my lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it. "...no one has ever said anything like that to my father before. Everyone's usually just intimidated by him."

"I meant every word I said. I will spend the rest of my life taking care of you, giving you everything that you need...and most of all, loving you."

No more words are spoken as we gaze into each others eyes, before she closes the small gap between us. Following a few soft and loving kisses, we enter a comfortable silence as we watch Emma sleep in my arms.

Arizona sighs in contentment. "I could watch her sleep all day"

"Me too. I never want to let her out of my sight..." I say, gently brushing Emma's cheek with the back of my hand. "...it's going to make having to go back to work very difficult. After everything that's happened...now that she's here, I have the hardest time being away from her."

"Are you taking her?" Arizona asks, as Addison enters the room.

"I am...I'm sorry..." Addison replies. "...I have to get her signed off on by everyone before she goes home...she'll be in the nursery for a little while...i'll work on discharge papers for her and Callie, and then if all goes well...you should be able to take them home within a few hours."

Arizona gently takes her from me, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Love you baby girl. We get to go home soon and then we get you all to ourselves."

While Addison has Emma, we spend time next couple of hours going through the gifts that were left between the time we fell asleep last night, and the time that we woke up this morning. We are both unable to stop ourselves from smiling, as we go through the album that has been started, containing pictures from Emma's first day in our lives. A scrap book that was started, with pictures of our friends with her, and their own messages written to us on the pages to congratulate us. There are also pictures of each of us with her, and some of all three of us together. It had already been started by our friends, and they added pictures.

"This one is my favorite..." I point out, as she turns the page. "..._my_ girls...it's so beautiful."

A picture of Arizona and Emma, taken yesterday. Arizona smiling down at Emma, as Emma looks up at her with her big brown eyes. The small amount of sunlight coming in through the window, put a beautiful glow in Arizona's long blonde hair, which is tucked behind her ear and sprawled out over her shoulder. I have never seen her look at anyone, the way she looks at Emma. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"You look...amazing with her..." I add, earning an adorable dimpled smile. "...I can't even describe the amount of happiness I feel, when I see you two together. I could watch you with her, for hours."

"I feel the same way..." she replies softly, as we gaze into each others eyes. She giggles softly, before giving me a kiss. "...I love you"

"I love you too"

Alex and Addison enter the room. Addison with Emma, and Alex carrying the car seat.

"Can I take them home now?..." Arizona asks excitedly, noticing the paperwork in Addison's hand. I can only smile at the adorable look on her face, because I can read her mind. She wants exactly what I do, a quiet afternoon at home, as a family. "...please tell me I can take them home, and that everything is okay." she adds, a little nervously.

"You can take them home..." she answers her, with a smile and a slight nod. "...this little girl is perfectly healthy and all set to go home with her moms..." she adds, carefully placing Emma in my arms arms before handing Arizona the papers. "...discharge papers for both of them...make sure she takes it easy...don't hesitate to call me if anything comes up."

"We're going to...give you some time to get ready, then come back and help you get everything out to the car" Alex says.

"Thank you..." Arizona replies softly. She steps forward, pulling Addison in for a hug. "...thank you for..._everything_."

When Addison and Arizona break from the hug, Alex steps forward and takes Arizona by surprise, pulling her in for a hug.

"Congratulations..I'm really happy for you..." he tells her. "...you deserve to be happy."

Addison and I share a smile, as we watch the exchange. Alex and Arizona have a close friendship and a great working relationship. He understands her, looks out for her, and he's there for her when she needs him to be. She brings out a side of him, that no one else has ever been able to. When they leave, Arizona changes Emma and gets her ready to go while I change into comfortable clothes for the ride home.

"It's time to go home now baby girl..." I say softly, as Emma's eyes flutter open. "...then you get to spend the whole afternoon and night with momma and I before Mike and Jenna come visit you tomorrow."

"My parents are coming tomorrow too..." Arizona says, accompanied by a somewhat heavy sigh. "...it's not that I don't want to see them, because I do...it's just going to be a crazy few days...that's why I took an extra two days to be home with you two and have more time alone with you."

"You did?..." I ask, breaking into a huge smile, which she returns. "...you didn't have to do that...but I am so happy that you did...we can spend those last two days, just the three of us."

"I can't wait" she replies, before giving me a kiss.

"Ready to go?" Mark asks, as he enters the room.

He helps me into the wheelchair before Arizona places the baby in my arms. Between Mark, Arizona, Addison and Alex, all the gifts and personal belongings are grabbed in one trip. However, the trip out to the car is longer than we expected. We are stopped by friends and colleagues who want to say goodbye and see Emma before she leaves the hospital.

_Three hours later..._

**Arizona's POV**

I've spent my afternoon taking care of my girlfriend and daughter, and have loved every minute of it. It has been a quiet afternoon with my family, and I couldn't ask for more. I had looked forward to the time when I could bring them home, because it meant that I could spend more time with them, without our quiet moments being interrupted.

It is the little moments where it is just the three of us, that I live for. Calliope and Emma give me a sense of strength that I have never felt before. When I look at them, everything makes sense to me. Everything becomes clear, and I can finally see the light. I feel like I can finally breathe again, I feel alive again. The day Emma was born, became the day that Calliope and I were reborn.

After taking a shower and hanging up from a slightly frustrating phone call with my father, I head down the hall, stopping in the door way of our bedroom. Calliope lays on her side, in our bed with Emma sleeping in the middle of the bed, dressed in some pajamas that I bought her, and loosely wrapped in a baby blanket that I bought her.

"Are you going to come lay down with us, or just stare at us all day?..." she teases me, bringing me out of my daze. "...I don't mind if you stare...but could you do it over here, so I can see your beautiful face."

"Do you need anything?" I ask.

"No...I just need my gorgeous girlfriend to get her butt in bed with me and our daughter so I can enjoy the quiet time."

With a slight giggle, I push myself off the door way and make my way to my side of the bed, placing my cell phone on the night stand.

"Are you okay?..." she asks, sensing my irritated mood. "...who was that?"

"My father..." I sigh, carefully crawling into bed. "...and yeah, I'm okay, because I get to spend this time with my girlfriend, and our daughter. Nothing can take away from that."

"Our parents are really not going to make this easy for us, are they?"

"Nope..." I reply, shifting my gaze down to Emma, who sleeps peacefully in between us. "...but they're parents, it's their job...to worry...I already get where they're coming from. Emma is only a day and a half old and I never want to let her out of my sight."

"I'm with you on that one..." she says softly, with a slight chuckle. "...I Just hope when she's older that we don't drive her as crazy as our parents are driving us...I know they mean well..." she admits, followed by a short pause. "...but they need to realize that we're adults. We have a family of our own now."

"They just want what's best for us..." I reply. She nods slightly against her pillow as we lay facing each other, looking into each others eyes. "...and they don't realize that what's best for all three of us, is to be a family...without everyone else having a say in our lives."

"I can't believe I have a family with _you_..." she says softly, smiling at me. "...when we first talked about kids, I was scared...because I didn't think it would end well...but, then I was ready to get used to the idea of not having them, because as long as I had you...I would be okay...and then, this happened unexpectedly. You stayed with me, and made this _our_ family...I have everything that I've ever wanted and needed. I love you so much, Arizona."

"I love you too Calliope"

Carefully closing the gap between us, I place a soft and lingering kiss on her lips before resting my head back on my pillow. We remain side by side, looking down at our sleeping daughter. Silence fills the room, and the only sounds we hear are the sounds of Emma's soft breathing.

Calliope gently rests her fingers on Emma's stomach, running her thumb along the soft material of her pajamas. I gently slide my fingers on top of hers and when she makes eye contact, we smile at each other as her stomach and chest rise and fall beneath our intertwined fingers. We lay in silence for a while, before I get up to get two small blankets to cover us. When I cover Callie up, I return to my side of the bed and lay back down.

Nearly two hours later, I am awaken by the sound of Emma's soft cries. Neither of us had meant to fall asleep, or leave the baby in between us but we were both so happy and content, that we didn't care.

"Calliope, you need to rest..." I tell her softly, as she starts to stir. "...I can make her a bottle"

"No...I can..." she mumbles, still half asleep. "...I'll get up..." she mumbles again, only stopping when I place a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's get my baby girl taken care of..." I say softly, scooping Emma up in my arms, once into a sitting position. "...or did you just want me to hold you?" I add, when she stops crying.

"She only does that with you..." Callie mumbles sleepily. "...not even two days old and she's choosing a favorite already..." she teases me, smiling in her half asleep state.

"cause she's my baby girl..." I say, looking down at the precious miracle in my arms. "...we'll let mommy rest for a while". Carefully turning myself and lowering my feet onto the floor, I get off the bed and quietly slip out of the room, closing the door behind me. "...she's so tired and she needs to rest..so it's just going to be me and you for a while...maybe you'll have a visitor, because everyone loves you. I can't blame them, you are the most beautiful baby girl in the world..."

I continue talking to her while she looks up at me with sleepy eyes, as I prepare a bottle for her. Something I've done many times, but somehow it feels much different when it's your own child. The dog follows me down the hall to Emma's bedroom and lays beside the rocking chair while I give her a bottle. One of Callie's fears when we first brought her home, was whether or not the dog would be okay with her, but he's been very good.

As Emma drinks her bottle, she looks up at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey peanut..." I say softly, as my voice cracks up with emotion. "...look at those beautiful brown eyes...and that sweet angel face...everyone keeps telling us how cute you are, and how much they love you. Just remember that no matter how much anyone loves you, mommy and I will always love you more." I pause for a moment, to listen to the noises she is making. It amazes me, how much we love every single thing she does. "...we love you so much baby girl...you came into our lives when we needed saving, and you saved us. Every time we look at you, we find the strength to move forward...for that, I thank you...because we wouldn't have made it this far without you."

The dog quickly puts his head up, before getting up and running out of the room and down the hall. Teddy makes her way into the room, with more gifts for us.

"I really wish that the whole hospital didn't know you lived with me..." she chuckles softly, placing the bags in the corner, with two dozen other bags. "...there's more in the car...but this one I thought you would want to open.." she trails off, holding a small pink bag in front of me.

"Who is it from?" I ask, as I begin to burp the baby.

"Mikey...he came by right after you guys left..." she replies, reaching inside the bag. "...I said you went home, but he didn't want to bother you so he asked if I would bring it home to you...do you want me to open it for you? there's a card too."

Following a slight nod from me in response, she reaches inside the bag. She pulls out a pink, dark pink and white army onesie that says 'I Love My Uncle'. She places the onesie on my lap and gives me the card.

_Arizona, _

_Your daughter is beautiful! Thank you for sending me pictures. I am so very happy for you and Callie, and I am glad that you have found the happiness that you deserve. Being a parent is the best experience, and I know you will be a great mother to your little girl._

_I saw this and I thought of you, because of your brother. A lot of things I see now, make me think of you. You are one of the greatest people I've ever known, and you have changed my life so much. _

_I would like to come see the baby soon, if that's okay. I want you to let me know when would be okay. I know that you and Callie need time alone with her, and you have been busy with visitors. My daughter keeps asking about you, which surprises me, because she is usually so shy. She seems to like you a lot, and wants to see you again. That is how I know you will be a great mother. You have a way with people, and a gift when it comes to children. Your little girl is so very lucky, because she has you and Callie for moms. _

_I will be in Seattle for a while longer, and hope to see you soon._

_Your friend,_

_Mikey_

"I'm going to go to Joes for a while..." Teddy says, pulling me out of my daze. "...give you guys some quiet time..."

"You don't have to..."

"I want to..." she assures me, with a smile. "...everyone wanted to come see Emma but I told them that you needed time as a family. They're just really happy for you two...but they understand...this is _your_ time."

"Thank you" I reply softly.

She smiles and winks before exiting the room, leaving Emma and I alone again. Since Calliope still hasn't woken up, I continue taking care of the baby so she can rest.

Fifteen minutes later, I slowly walk back and fourth in front of her crib, while she sucks on a pacifier. Her big brown eyes meet mine, and it makes my heart melt every time. I stop in front of her crib, lightly swaying back and fourth and talk softly to her, as her eyes grow heavy with sleep. It is not until almost ten minutes later, that I turn around and see Calliope in the door way, staring at me.

"How long have you been watching me?" I ask, a little nervously.

"Long enough..." she replies with a big smile, as she makes her way over to me. She places a hand on my lower back, and kisses my cheek softly. "...how are my girls doing?"

"Good...she's been fed...burped...changed..oh, and I folded some of her new clothes that were clean...I put everything away..."

"I know...I was in the door way for about ten minutes..." she replies, giggling softly. She wraps her arms around me and rests her chin on my shoulder. She sways back and fourth with me, as Emma looks up at us with sleepy eyes. "...you're such an amazing mom."

"I wish my brother was here..." I say, trying to contain my emotions. "...he would have loved to have been here for this."

"I'm sorry baby..." she says softly, kissing my neck. "...he would have been _so_ proud of you...just like I am...you really are a great mom."

Silence falls around us, as she chooses not to push the issue. I don't talk about my brother much, and I never have. During the rare moments that I mention him, she is always there to make me feel better.

"Once she falls asleep...I'll put her in her crib so I can start dinner..." I say, breaking the silence. "...I want you to rest...Teddy is out, so it will be quiet tonight. I am going to make you dinner and then we're going to relax...or spend the night going through the new gifts that Teddy just brought."

"I can take her..." she replies. "...really babe. You have taken care of her all day, so that I could rest...you've been nothing short of absolutely amazing through all of this."

"I kind of just want to stay like this for a while..." I admit, sighing in contentment. "...unless you're really hungry..."

"I could stay like this too..." she replies softly. She places kisses on my neck and cheek as we continue to sway, as the gentle motion begins to relax Emma. "...forever...I am holding my entire world in my arms right now."

"I love you." I turn my head slightly, as she gives me a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you too"

_To Be Continued..._

_As always I shall fix typos later...I wanted to get this up here for the few people that have been bugging me for an update. Hope you enjoyed =)_


	40. Chapter 40

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I took a break from this story, because I wasn't feeling as inspired to work on it. This chapter was used as somewhat of a space filler, before I move on to other things. After this chapter I'll be doing more random time jumps, to certain milestones in Emma's first months of life. _

_3 Days Later..._

**Arizona's POV**

The last three days have been some of the most hectic days that we have had in a while. We have barely got to spend any time as a family, due to the amount of visitors in and out on a daily basis. The only time we have had peace and quiet is at night, when everyone goes back to their hotel rooms, and Teddy respectfully gives us space. While I have enjoyed getting to visit with my parents, it's been overwhelming to say the least.

While my mother is completely in love with my daughter and has been extremely supportive, my father has proven to be quite difficult. Without meaning to, he has constantly made me feel like I can't be a good mother to my daughter, because of everything that I have been through. Between his opinions and constant questions, some emotions have begun to surface again. The last two years of my life, have changed him as a person. Where he would once encourage me to be strong, he is now making me feel weak all over again, and like I am not doing enough to get better.

I have tried not to let it bother me, for Emma's sake. Instead of giving in to the whirlwind of emotions, I need to be strong for her, so that I can be the mother she needs me to be. While I feel like breaking down and losing every last bit of control that I have, one look at my precious daughter is all it takes, to hold me together. Everything I choose to do, and everything I choose not to do, is for her and Calliope.

Entering the living room after my shower, I stop at the end of the hallway and admire the beautiful sight before me. Calliope on the couch, with two pillows under her head and Emma sleeping peacefully on her chest. She has a blanket pulled over them, covering most of her, up to Emma's back.

I have _always_ found Calliope beautiful, but since she had Emma, I seem to never be able to stop staring. Just when I thought she couldn't be any more beautiful, she became a mother. Words cannot describe what I feel, when I look at her and Emma.

When I make my way over to the couch, Calliope starts to wake up. I kneel on the floor next to the couch, to be level with her. I lean forward and place two light kisses on her lips, before kissing Emma's forehead.

"Arizona?..." she mumbles sleepily, before her eyes flutter open. She smiles when my blue eyes meet her brown ones. "...mmm hey beautiful"

"Hey gorgeous..." I reply softly, with a dimpled smile. "...how are my girls?". I gently place a hand on Emma's back, rubbing soft circles on the material of her pajamas. "...do you want me to put her in her crib for a little while so you can shower?"

"You will probably end up holding her and watching her sleep like you always do..." she teases me, with a smirk. "...is Mikey coming today?"

I carefully take Emma off of Calliope's chest and cradle her in one arm, while I use my free hand to help Calliope up off the couch.

"Yes, he should be here in a little while."

"Okay...I am going to go shower. I shouldn't be too long..." she replies. She wraps an arm around me, resting it on my hip. She places light kisses on my cheek, before I turn my head slightly, to steal a kiss on the lips. "...I love you babe" she says, before stealing a few more kisses, which we both smile into. She gently runs her hand along the top of Emma's head. "...and I love you, my beautiful baby girl."

"We love you too, Calliope"

While she is in the shower, I place Emma in her bassinet in the living room while I fold clothes. While I am sitting on the couch, Rocky lays on the floor beside her bassinet. We often find him sleeping in her room at night next to her crib, and when she cries, he comes running in our room to get us.

Just as I finish folding the laundry, Emma starts to fuss.

"hi, my baby girl..." I say softly, as I reach down to pick her up. Her big brown eyes flutter open, and she looks up at me with her mouth hanging slightly open. "...there's my little angel...I love those beautiful brown eyes...yes I do...and that tiny little nose...I love everything about you baby girl..." I talk to her softly, as she looks at me and begins to frown. "...are you hungry? let's get you a bottle and get you all taken care of so your mommy can have a break. She has had you for a while and now it's my turn."

Cradling her in one arm, I quickly prepare a bottle, knowing that she hasn't eaten in a while. I finish just as she starts to fuss again, and begin to feed her right away, listening to the noises she makes. Just as I head back to the couch to sit down, there is a knock at the door.

Propping the bottle between my chin and chest, I use my now free hand to open the door, revealing Mikey and Chloe.

"Hey Arizona..." he greets with a smile. After I step back to let them in, he gives me a friendly kiss on the cheek and a half hug. "...she's beautiful, just like her mother. Congratulations."

Chloe looks up at me, waving one hand. "Hi...hi"

"Well hello there cute pie" I smile down at her.

"da...baby?..." she says, pointing up at me, as curiosity gets the best of her.

Mikey picks her up and follows us over to the couch to sit down. She tries to wiggle herself free from his grasp in order to get closer to me on the couch, to see Emma.

"be gentle with the baby sweetie..." he tells her, still holding on to her while she squirms, as determination fills takes over her adorable facial features. "...she's very little so you have to be careful with her okay?"

"hi baby.." Chloe whispers, looking down at Emma. "...I'm Chloe"

Mikey and I share a small laugh, when Chloe places a light kiss on Emma's head, as she tries so hard to be gentle. She plops herself down on the couch in between Mikey and I, and rests her cheek on my arm.

"I told you she loves you..." he chuckles, running his fingers through her blonde hair, brushing it out of her face. "...I don't know what it is...she's been asking for you since that night at the hospital...at first I didn't know who she was talking about, but Megan kept telling me it was you."

When Callie makes her way into the living room showered and dressed, Mikey gets off the couch with a big smile on his face to give her a hug. "She's beautiful Callie, congratulations..." he tells her, before giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek. "...I am so happy for you two."

As Callie is making her way over to me, her facial expression changes, as she gets a quick glance out the kitchen window. When I ask her if everything is okay, she simply shakes her head no, and takes Emma from me without giving me another chance to ask what is going on. Mikey sits on the couch with her and Chloe, while I answer the door.

I open the door, to reveal Louis' brother Tony, who has been repeatedly trying to get ahold of Callie. She is not ready to be in contact with him, and I have to respect that. This is _my_ family, and I have to protect them and do what's best for them. Callie and I are both so protective of Emma, as we should be, and we are not ready to trust anyone with her. If something happened to her, our lives would be over. Neither of us know for sure if we would be able to trust him.

Forcing him to move back, I step out of the house, pulling the door closed behind me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared, but I have to be strong for Calliope and my daughter.

"I want to see them..." he demands with a somewhat angry glare, crossing his arms in an attempt to scare me. "...look I am nothing like my brother okay...nothing...I am not here to hurt her, I have always liked Callie, and knew she was too good for him...I knew he was abusing her and I..."

"You knew he was abusing her?..." I snap, as anger and rage take over. "...you knew that he was beating her every day and night...and you sat back and did nothing about it? You let a beautiful, intelligent, kind hearted women go through that? How did you even sleep at night?...you knew what she was going through and you let it happen, and now you think you can just come in here and..."

"It's my brothers kid!..." he interrupts me, waving his hands around slightly to emphasize his point. His eyes burn with anger, but I am not backing down. "...that baby, is my brothers baby...my brother and I weren't on the best of terms before he died, but I know he wouldn't keep me from my niece. I have a right to see them."

"I'm sorry...but this is my family, and I have to do what's best for them" I say, trying to remain calm.

"But it's not your family..." he huffs, slightly shaking his head. "...it's my brothers family...she's not your kid! you have no right to..."

"This _is my_ family..." I raise my voice, trying to control the tears that threaten to fall. Someone telling me this is not my family, hurts me to no end. "...this is Callie and I, raising _our_ daughter together...it doesn't matter how she came to be, she's as much my daughter, as she is Callie's. I'm the one who feeds her, changes her, and makes sure she is in clean clothes. I'm up two or three times a night with her, to make sure she's taken care of. I know the exact way she likes to be held so she can fall asleep...her favorite blanket that she doesn't fall asleep without, she just cries all night if it's not in the crib with her. I know which pacifier she likes the best, because she spits the other ones out...on the nights that we have done everything and she still cries, I sit up with her as long as it takes, and rock her and sing to her until she falls asleep again...I _am_ her mother,and she's my daughter. This _is_ my family."

"I...I'm sorry..." he says softly, with a hint of shame. "...I didn't mean to...say that. Look...I just want to see them...I just need to know that they're okay..."

I shake my head slightly, sighing heavily. "I'm sorry, but Callie's not ready to see you. She's exhausted... stressed out...and there's been a lot going on around here. She's just not ready, and I have to respect that. I have to do what's best for her and Emma."

"I love Callie..." he says softly, unable to look me in the eyes. '_Excuse me?_' I think to myself. "...I always have, and hated the fact that my brother was the one who ended up with her. I don't have a chance with her, and I'm okay with that...I just need to know...I want to make sure she's taken care of."

"So, now you care?..." I ask, giving him a disgusted look. "...you claim to love her, which...you probably shouldn't even say in front of me to begin with...but that's not the point. If you really cared about her, at all...you would have done something, anything to help her..."

"I understand you're upset with me..." he trails off.

"Upset...no...upset doesn't even begin to describe what I feel right now. I know exactly what you're trying to do, and it's not going to happen. Callie and I are together and _no one_...not even you, is going to come between us. I'm the one that loves her, me...I'm the one who stayed with her through everything..."

"Can I just see her, please?..." he asks, in a slightly pushy tone. Little does he know, I am not backing down, for anything. I'll stand here all day blocking the door, if that's what it takes. "...I came a long way, just to see her...I want to know, I want to see for myself that they're okay."

"I said no..." I reply sternly, keeping eye contact. "...I can't force something on Callie that she's not ready for, all I can do is promise you that her and Emma are well taken care of, because I do everything for them". I look down before making eye contact again, as an awkward silence fills the air. "...I um...I think you should leave."

"Is everything okay out here?.." Mikey asks, as he pokes his head out. When he see's Tony, he frowns slightly. "...what are you doing here?"

"Everything is just fine..." Tony huffs, turning to walk away. "...I was just leaving, but this isn't over."

"For what it's worth..." Mikey trails off, once Tony is out of sight. "...I am proud of you...you really stood your ground girl...you protected _your_ family, instead of backing down." He looks over at me when we enter the apartment, and smiles. "...that's your kid"

I smile at him, before looking at Emma, who rests in the arms of my Calliope. "That's my kid"

"dada...wa ma cuppy..." Chloe mumbles, as she runs to the door to meet us. "...daddy...my cuppy" she adds, waving her sippy cup around with an adorably confused look on her face.

"I don't have anything baby girl I'm sorry" he tells her.

"Come here Chloe..." I tell her softly, reaching down to pick her up. "...let's go find you something okay?". She nods with a small smile, as I make my way over to the fridge with her on my hip. "...how about...milk?"

Mikey hands me her sippy cup after cleaning it. "What do you say?" he asks Chloe, when I give her the cup with some milk.

"thank you..." she mumbles softly, resting her head on my shoulder. "...hmmm hmmm mmm" she mumbles, happily drinking her milk.

The three of us return to the living room area. Mikey sits on the chair while I sit next to Callie, with Chloe on my lap, happily drinking her milk as she watches Callie out of the corner of her eye. When Callie finishes feeding and burping Emma, Mikey asks to hold her.

"Well look at you with those big brown eyes..." he chuckles softly, looking down at Emma. "...I can't get over how adorable she is. She's absolutely beautiful, Callie."

Callie smiles "Thank you"

Mikey and Chloe visit for another half hour, as we converse on various topics. He and Megan have decided to try and stay in the area, so that they can rebuild their life together and start fresh. When they leave, Callie and I relax on the couch with Emma. While Callie holds Emma, I snuggle up to her side, resting my head on her shoulder.

"What did Tony want?..." she asks, breaking the silence. As his words 'this is not your family' replay in my head, my eyes fill with unshed tears. "...Arizona...what did he say to you?" she asks softly, when I lift my head off her shoulder to make eye contact.

"He wanted to see you..." I trail off, shifting my gaze down into my lap. "...when I told him no, he told me that I had no right to...because this isn't my family...that...Emma.." I pause momentarily, unable to bring myself to say this out loud. "...that Emma is not my daughter..." I finish, as the tears spill over.

"Arizona, look at me..." she says softly. My teary blue eyes meet her brown ones, and all I see is love. "...you know that's _not_ true at all. When I can't get her to stop crying and I've already done everything I can think of, she stops the second you hold her...last night you stayed up for two hours with her and rocked her to sleep, because I had already done everything I could think of, and she still screamed her head off...it didn't even take her the two hours to fall asleep, you kept holding her long after she fell asleep, because she sleeps the best when you are holding her...you feed her, change her...and give her everything she needs. You _are_ her mother and this is your family...heck, anyone who didn't know us, but saw you with her... would never be able to tell that I am the one that gave birth to her. He had no right to say that, and because he said that...I don't _ever_ want to see him."

"You don't have to not see someone just because of that..." I tell her, shaking my head slightly. She reaches out with her free hand, taking one of my hands on hers. "...unless you don't want to see him anyway...I mean he's right..."

"He is _not_ right..." she assures me, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "... I _know_ it bothers you when people say that...and I don't want to have anything to do with anyone who tells you that this isn't your family, because it is. Clearly he has no respect for you, so no...he can't see her." Emma stirs slightly, before her eyes flutter open. They focus on Calliope for a moment, before slowly shifting in my direction. "...well hello there baby girl". Callie makes eye contact, giving me a small smile. "Emma and I love you _so_ much, Arizona."

"I love you too..." I reply, smiling back at her. I close the very small gap between us, placing a soft kiss on her lips. I take Emma's tiny hand in mine, and a smile appears on my face when she wraps her hand around two of my fingers. "...mama loves you Emma. I love you so much, my beautiful baby girl."

"Say I love you too mama.." Callie says softly to Emma, before turning to me. "...she's definitely a mama's girl. She knows exactly who you are, and she has from the moment she was born. You_ are_ her mother, and you should never let anyone tell you otherwise."

"I know..." I reply softly. "...I know that I shouldn't let it bother me, but it does."

"I don't see his family as hers..." she tells me, followed by a short pause. "...I never have. I have _always_ known your parents as her grandparents, and your...brother...as her uncle...and with all our friends, she has all the aunts and uncles she needs...she has a family..she doesn't need his."

"I just hope...that his mother doesn't try anything"

She nods in agreement before silence falls around us, as Emma grips my fingers. We watch her as her eyes grow heavy with sleep once again. As I rest my chin on Callie's shoulder, and look down at my daughter, I begin to feel relaxed and at peace again. The fact that he had the nerve to tell me this wasn't my family, hurt me to no end. I never showed him just how much it pained me to hear that. Instead, I used that emotional energy to protect _my _family. To say I was a little jealous when he told me that he's always had feelings for _my_ Calliope, would be an under statement. But if nothing else, I will always have the security of knowing that she belongs to me, and I'm the one she chose.

"I don't know about you, but I could use a nap..." Callie says, breaking the silence. "...our parents will be here in a few hours for dinner so I thought maybe we could just take a nap, since you've already done everything around the house, and managed to take care of both of us at the same time. Thank you for taking care of everything by the way."

"It's no problem, It's my job to take care of you two, it's what I live for..." I reply, showing off my dimples. As tiring as it's been, I wouldn't give it up, for anything in the world. "...a nap sounds good."

Callie carefully places Emma in her crib and tucks her in. She leaves her bedroom door and our bedroom door open a crack, so we can hear her cry. As I am changing into comfortable clothes, Calliope stares at me, as she sits in bed waiting for me to join her. After catching her staring for a third time, she suddenly looks slightly nervous, like maybe she is afraid that I am starting to feel self conscious, because I still have scars on my back, and other areas of my body.

"I...I'm sorry..." she says, shifting her gaze away from me. "...you're just so beautiful...I can't help it..."

"It's okay Calliope..." I quickly assure her. I slide under the covers and snuggle up to her side, resting my head on her shoulder. "...you always manage to make me feel better about myself, even though I still have ugly scars everywhere."

"They're not ugly baby..." she replies softly. She slides her hand under my shirt, and begins rubbing small circles on my back. "...they make you who you are. You're strong, you're a surviver...I know I've said this a million times, but I am _so_ proud of you...for how far you have come. Even with all that's gone on...you still manage to take care of Emma and I...we're gonna be okay, you and me...and our baby girl."

"It's hard to believe that after everything that's happened, that we came this far. We have a beautiful daughter together, and we're talking about a future together."

"I know right..." she sighs. She places a gentle kiss on the top of my head. "...so, what else did Tony say to you?" she asks.

"umm...nothing really..." I say nervously, picking at the material of her T-shirt. "...just that...he...well, he said he loved you."

"What?..." she breathes with a slight chuckle. "...that's ridiculous...I hope you know that I do _not_ feel the same way about him, never have...never will. You're the one I love, and you always will be."

"Yeah?" I ask, needing reassurance.

"Of course...you're my everything baby. I could never love anyone like I love you. I know we're not married yet, but I already see you as my wife. My wife, and the mother of my child, our child. You're the _only_ one for me, and I know it...I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

A few minutes later, we are interrupted by the sounds of Emma's cries. I offer to get her, and make my way into her room. When I pick her up out of her crib, she immediately stops crying. I place a light kiss on her head, before making my way into our bedroom with her. Callie pulls the covers down, and moves our pillows further apart so that she can lay in between our pillows.

"Arizona, you really need to not get her into this habit..." Callie teases me, as I carefully crawl into bed. I turn on my side, facing Calliope, and cover Emma with her baby blanket. The one I bought her the day after we found out we were having a girl. "...she's not sleeping in our bed with us all the time..."

"I know, I said I never would...but I like when she's with us. I feel more secure, because I know exactly where she is. Plus, I love spending time alone with you and her."

Emma bunches her hands up next to her head, while she sucks on a pacifier. Callie and I each take one of her hands, softly rubbing them with our thumbs while she drifts off to sleep once again.

"It's cool in the house...so I brought her blanket with her" I add. "...newborns can't regulate their own body temperature, and I didn't want her to get cold."

"See how lucky we are baby girl? your mama just knows everything and takes such good care of us...we would be lost without her" Callie looks down at Emma with a smile on her face, before catching me staring. "What are you thinking?" she asks, as I break into a huge grin.

"She's my mini Calliope..." I chuckle softly, as my dimples are out in full force. "...your dad showed me your baby pictures, she really does look exactly like you, when you were born."

"Yeah well, hopefully she doesn't have my attitude, cause then we'll have our hands full" she jokes, causing us both to laugh softly, careful not to wake our sleeping angel.

"I love you Calliope" I tell her softly, when we make eye contact again.

"I love you too, Arizona"

Once we are sure Emma is asleep, we both close our eyes and hope that rest takes over. Right here, is where I find my peace and comfort. In the presence of my girlfriend, who will one day become my wife, and our beautiful daughter.

_4 Hours Later..._

**Callie's POV**

Not long after Arizona and I had closed our eyes, I found it somewhat difficult to rest. All I could think about was how incredibly pissed off I was, that Tony upset my Arizona that much. I don't know who he thinks he is, but he's definitely not on my list of favorites at the moment. I laid awake for a little while, watching my sleeping angels, in their peacefully sleeping state.

In our first days of motherhood, Arizona has been nothing short of amazing. It has left me wondering why she would ever have doubts about her capabilities of being a good mother, because she is the absolute best mother you could ask to raise a child with. From the moment Emma was born, Arizona has done a much better job than she would ever give herself credit for. She has done nothing but pamper both Emma and I, and spends her time showering us with endless love.

All parenting duties have been split equally between the two of us, except for the times that Teddy offers to help. Teddy has been wonderful to both of us, in helping take care of Emma. Last night, she was at the hospital until after one in the morning. Just after Arizona had gotten Emma to sleep after a 12 am feeding, it wasn't long before she woke up again. Teddy was just coming in, and quickly took over, allowing Arizona and I to get some sleep. The three of us have easily gotten into a routine, of who does what, and when.

When I woke from my nap, I was met with the most beautiful thing in the world to me. My two beautiful girls. Arizona had extra pillows propped up behind her and had Emma cradled in her arms, talking softly to her.

Our parents will be here soon for dinner, and I can sense Arizona's nerves about how this will go. I sit on the couch with Emma while Arizona nervously paces around the kitchen, making sure everything is perfect. I am quite unhappy with the way her father has treated her, and feel extremely over protective of her. I know she is an adult and can defend herself, but I can't help it, I have always been that way when it comes to her.

"Baby come sit with us for a minute..." I tell her, startling her out of her thoughts. She stops pacing, and turns to face me. I give her a reassuring smile, earning a small dimpled smile in response. "...you have done so much today, come sit with us...and take a few minutes to relax before they get here."

"Hold that thought..." she replies, following a knock at the door. She makes her way to the door and opens it, revealing her parents. "...mom...dad...hi"

"Where's that beautiful granddaughter of mine?..." her mother asks excitedly, as she enters the apartment. Arizona and her father say their hello's while her mother makes her way over to Emma and I. "...oh, there she is...she just gets cuter every time I see her. I'm going to miss her when we leave."

"Would you like to hold her?" I ask, giggling softly at her high level of enthusiasm.

"Of course I would..." she replies, breaking into a huge smile. She leans down to greet me with a hug, before carefully taking Emma from me. "...she is just the most beautiful baby in the world...yes she is." she coos softly, as she takes a seat on the chair next to the couch. Arizona kneels down on next to the chair, as her and her mother watch Emma.

"Callie, it's nice to see you again..." The Colonel greets me with a small smile. When he makes eye contact with Arizona, I can see the dread in her eyes. "...Arizona, I know we have talked about this but..."

"Daniel, please..." her mother warns, shaking her head slightly. "...she's had enough stress lately."

"Arizona..." he tries again, ignoring her mother's pleas. "...I'm going to ask you one more time...are you sure about this? How can you be so sure that all of this is going to work out, becoming a parent is a big choice to make, and it's not something..."

"Dad..." she warns sternly, but respectfully. She maintains eye contact with him for a moment, before focusing on Emma. She gently places her hand on Emma's chest, as Emma grips her finger, something she has almost always only ever done with Arizona. The bond between Arizona and Emma is far too beautiful to put into words. "...I've never been more sure of anything..." she adds softly, her voice heavy with emotion. "...when I look at her, everything makes sense. All of the pain and uncertainty goes forgotten...and everything becomes clear to me. Being a mother has changed my life, in ways that I could never explain."

When he opens his mouth to reply, he receives a glare of warning from her mother. As Arizona and her mother focus their attention on our half asleep daughter, he turns his attention to me.

"Callie, I'd like to have a talk with you"

"Dad please..." Arizona pleads, shaking her head. Her facial expression tells me that she knows exactly what he's up to."...Callie, you don't have to do this..." she tells me, glaring at him.

He ignores her pleas, giving me an expectant look. At some point, I knew this was going to come. I am more than ready, to assure him, that I will never hurt his daughter. That I love her more than anything in this world, and want to spend the rest of my life with her, loving her and treating her right. I get up off the couch, and follow him down the hall and into our bedroom. I open my mouth to speak when he closes the door behind us, but he shakes his head and mouths a simple 'sit'. I do as I'm told, and hesitantly take a seat on the edge of the bed as he paces in front of me.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?.." he asks. _'he doesn't waste any time in getting straight to the point_' I think to myself. "...I haven't had much time, to get to know you as much as I'd like to...so I am wondering what your intentions are with her. Arizona is my only daughter..." he trails off, pausing for a moment, as if struggling with what to say next. "...she is all that her mother and I have left. After hearing what she went through in her last relationship, I'm not about to stand by and let her be hurt again..."

"I love your daughter..." I say softly, as my voice cracks up. I clear my throat, taking a moment before speaking. I fold my shaking hands in my lap, and make eye contact with him. "... I love her with all of my heart, and she means everything to me. She is my entire world, my reason for being...her and our daughter."

"Look me in the eyes..." he replies sternly, as my eyes shift elsewhere. I do as I'm told, and my eyes meet his once again. "...and tell me you will never hurt her, because if you do I..."

"Arizona is very precious to me..." I reply softly and emotionally. So softly I'm not sure he even heard me. "...I will promise you right now, that I will _never_ hurt her...physically or emotionally. I want to spend the rest of my life, with her by my side. I want to spend every day, until the day I die...loving her, and treating her right."

"Dad, please...this has to stop..." Arizona pleads, as she comes bursting through the door. "...she just had a baby...she doesn't need you stressing her out. Mr. Torres is here, and dinner is just about ready..."

Her blue eyes meet his in an emotional stare, a silent plea for him to stop. He sends a stern glare of warning my way, before exiting the room, leaving Arizona and I alone.

"I'm so sorry Calliope..." she says softly, shaking her head slightly as she sits on the bed next to me. "...I begged him not to...I..."

I take her hand in mine, placing a finger on her lips to silence her. "He's your father, it's his job to look out for you...and worry about you. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later, which is why I was prepared to tell him, what I just told him. Which is, that you are my entire world...my reason for being...that I would _never_ even think about hurting you...and that I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, and treating you right."

"There you are..." Teddy says happily, stopping in the door way of our bedroom. "...I just got home...Emma's sleeping, so I put her in her crib and I have the baby monitor incase she wakes up..." she informs us, holding up the monitor. "...dinners ready."

"Well, thank you Auntie Teddy" Arizona replies, giving Teddy a dimpled smile. "...Super Aunt"

"That I am" Teddy replies, before disappearing from the door way.

She gives me a simple look that says we will talk later, before helping me into a standing position. We walk down the small hallway and into the kitchen, hand in hand, which doesn't go un noticed by her father, who insists on watching my every move with his daughter.

"There they are..." my father greets us, standing up to give us each a kiss on the cheek, before returning to his seat. "...wheres that beautiful granddaughter of ours?"

"She's sleeping in her crib..." Arizona replies, as we take our seats. "...she should be awake in a little while. Usually she wakes up right around the time we finish eating."

He nods and smiles, as everyone begins to fill their plates. Arizona takes less than she normally would, which doesn't go unseen by her father. There are _still_ days that her appetite changes, but she has tried her hardest, and that is all I can ask for.

"Everything looks so good..." Barbara says, smiling at her daughter. "...you did an excellent job."

"Normally Callie would cook...but I wanted to make sure she's been getting enough rest. She cooks for me, well...for us.." Arizona trails off, gesturing between her and Teddy. "...every morning, and every night. Since we brought Emma home, I have taken care of everything, so that she can have a break." she adds, before silence falls around us for about ten minutes, no one knowing what to say. The tension between Arizona and the Colonel hangs in the air.

"Arizona, you're still looking very thin..." her father points out, breaking the silence. "...are you eating enough?"

"Yes, I am eating enough..." she replies with a heavy sigh. "...can we please not talk about this now?"

"I'm just trying to make sure you're taking care of yourself..." he defends. He stops for a moment, when receiving a stern look from his wife. In an attempt to comfort her, I take her hand in mine, under the table, giving it a gentle squeeze. "...are you still going to therapy?"

"Dad..." she warns, before sheepishly looking down at the table. I shift my gaze to Teddy, who shakes her head angrily. "...yes I am still going. I am not going this week, because I want to be here for Callie and Emma..."

"Well when is your next appointment?..." he asks, continuing to push the issue. Embarrassment and shame covers Arizona's beautiful facial features, and I can tell she is close to tears. "...this is a very serious thing. What happened to you should not be taken lightly...you need to make sure that you're taking the proper steps to move forward with your life, and since you didn't take some time for yourself...time to get away and take a break..."

"I am a mother now..." she interrupts him sternly, but proudly. "...I don't get to take a break. I don't get to just leave whenever I have a bad day. Even before she was born, I wouldn't have left, because Callie needed me. I chose not to run away and go home, as did Callie. We are both adults, with a family of our own now...and I would appreciate it, if you would let us live our own lives."

"I think these two are doing a very good job, despite the past..." My father chimes in. "...I think it's time for us to let go, and trust that they will come to us if they need us."

Sensing the high level of tension, I give her hand a gentle squeeze while kissing her on the cheek. My father and her mother smile at the gesture, while the Colonel continues glaring at Arizona.

"I'm just trying to look out for you, you don't need to get upset and make a scene." The colonel says to her.

"You're the one whose making a scene. You have spent the last three days judging my every move and decision. I know you care, and you want what's best for me and I can assure you, I am doing everything I can. I can't snap my fingers and make everything bad dissappear...". At the sounds of Emma's cries on the baby monitor, Arizona quickly gets up from her chair. "...if you'll excuse me, I need to go check on my daughter."

A few minutes later, Arizona returns with Emma. She prepares a bottle and begins feeding her. I offer to feed Emma so she can eat, but she continues feeding her.

"She's doing her best..." I tell her father, as he opens his mouth to speak again. My fathers facial expression falls slightly, as he silently hopes that I am able to control my anger. Her parents listen intently, waiting for me to continue. "...Arizona went through something no one should ever have to even think about, let alone actually live through. She made it out alive, against all odds...she survived...and she is doing everything she can to get better. Even after all she went through, she has never let it take her focus off of the fact that our daughter needs her, and she is...the most amazing mother I've ever seen. I couldn't ask for a better person to raise a child with. She is doing what she needs to do, so that she can fully recover. She's doing her best, and that's all any of us can ask for."

"So, how's work going?" her mother asks, changing the subject. We begin conversing about our jobs, and our plans for the remainder of my maternity leave.

Just an hour after we finish eating, our parents decide to head out for the night, and give us some space. Her father ended up apologizing to her and though things still remained somewhat awkward between them, the proud look on his face when seeing Arizona with Emma, was something that couldn't have been mistaken. She was meant to be a mother, and he knows it. He had always shown the tougher side of him, but seeing Arizona with our daughter is enough to make anyone melt.

After putting Emma in her crib, I return to the living room, only to find that Arizona is not still there. When I enter the bedroom, she sits on her side of the bed, facing the wall. I could sense her lingering upset even after they left, but didn't want to push the issue.

"Calliope, not now"

"Arizona..." I say softly, as I enter the room, unwilling to let her be alone. "...I just want to make sure you're okay..."

"I'm fine...I just need a minute..." she snaps, quickly standing up. I close the door all the way as she approaches, looking for an escape. I don't know where she thinks she's going to go, but I'm not letting her shut me out. She can push all she wants, I won't give up on her. "...I said I'm fine...get out of my way!"

"I'm not leaving". I cross my arms, as I remain in front of the door. "...you're not fine...talk to me"

"I don't want to talk about it right now..." she snaps again, as her breathing picks up, a sign of her rising level of anxiety. "...can't you just leave me alone! for once...just...leave...me...alone!"

"Okay, you're angry...and I get that, because I've been there. What you went through was horrible, and your father bringing it up probably brought back a lot of memories of what happened...so you're angry, and you have every right to be..." I trail off, as her eyes fill with unshed tears. She puts up an angry front, trying to hide the fact that she is about to cry. "...you get to be angry, but you don't get to be angry at me. I've done nothing but love you and support you through everything, as you have done for me. I've never left your side, and I'm not about to now. I love you more than life itself, and all I want to do is hold you and be there for you so you're not alone...so no, I can't just leave you alone. I never have, so why should I start now?"

"Am I really that screwed up?..." Arizona asks, as her bottom lip begins to quiver. "...no matter how hard I try...it's never good enough for him...I'm sorry for snapping at you...I'm just...he pushed too much...and then I snapped at him...but you, you didn't deserve it just now and I'm so sorry Calliope, please forgive me..."

When the tears begin to fall, I close the gap between us, taking her in my arms. "Shhh baby it's okay. I'm here for you...of course I forgive you, I love you...and...you're not screwed up baby, you are amazing at everything you do...even after everything you have been through. You have done more than enough and you _are_ getting better...you have come so far sweetheart, please don't let him get to you."

"Thank you for standing up for me to my father" she says softly, as her crying subsides.

"I will always stand up for you, my love"

At the sounds of Emma's cries coming from across the hall, we exit the bedroom and head into Emma's room.

"I can't have both my girls crying..." I say, reaching down into the crib to pick Emma up. After a few minutes of failed attempts to sooth Emma, Arizona takes her from me and it isn't long before her crying subsides. "...okay Emma, it's just not cute anymore..." I chuckle, touching her tiny nose. "...what am I talking about...everything you do is cute...even though you favor mama over everyone else". As Arizona gently sways back and fourth, I wrap my arms around her and rest my chin on her shoulder. "...how about we go put a movie on in the bedroom...we can take her into the room with us until we're ready to fall asleep."

"Hmm I love that idea, I love having both of you all to myself" she replies happily.

Once we settle into bed, Emma begins to fuss. Arizona snuggles up to my side as I begin to breastfeed the baby.

"What a day..." Arizona sighs. She rests her her on my shoulder, kissing my cheek softly. "...this is the perfect way to end it...just me, you and Emma."

"For what it's worth, I am so very proud of you. A month ago, you might have been scared...but today, you didn't back down from Tony...you protected your family...and you put Emma and I first, by doing what was best for us."

"You two are the reason I breathe..." she says softly. She reaches out her hand, softly rubbing Emma's cheek with the back of her hand. "...there was no way I was going to just trust him with you."

Silence fills the air as Arizona continues watching us intently. It's amazing, how much Emma's presence in the room, has calmed Arizona down. All she needed was a minute to feel, which I allowed, because I knew she needed it.

A couple of house later, Emma is sound asleep in her crib. Arizona and I settle into bed for the night, ready to sleep off the day. I wrap my arm around her, pressing my front to her back. Something I had missed getting to do before I had Emma, because I couldn't get close enough to her. Since we have returned home, I have held her in my arms every night.

"Goodnight Calliope..." she says softly. She turns her head slightly, allowing me to give her a goodnight kiss before I settle back down. "...I love you so much."

"I love you too"

_To Be Continued..._


	41. Chapter 41

_For those who asked for more C/E/A moments, just some mom/baby stuff before we move onto other things...it's probably a bit boring, but very low key for the most part, which I wanted to write, after the long journey of unhappiness. I apologize for the wait(on all my stories)...my vacation from work is over, and I've been extremely busy, and when not busy...extremely tired and worn out. I'm not sure how frequent I'll be with updates for a while, but I'll try and keep them going as best as I can._

_3 weeks and 3 days later..._

**General POV**

At one month old, Emma is growing fast. She is more awake and alert than ever, and her sleeping and feeding habits have changed. She has just started sleeping through the night, and in the last three nights, only had one night where she woke up once. She has discovered her hands and feet, and has started sucking her thumb.

The only thing that hasn't changed, is how overwhelmed with joy Callie and Arizona are at her presence in their lives. Every little thing she does, continues to make them smile. As exhausting as it has been for both of them to adjust to motherhood, they wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. The first time she smiled at them, gave them a new rush of joy and further healed their once broken hearts.

Emma now responds to the voices of certain people other than her moms, such as Addison and Teddy; who spend so much time with her, and utterly adore her. Like her moms, her Aunts can't ever seem to get enough of her. For different reasons, she has changed their lives as well.

Especially Teddy, who had spent weeks struggling with her own thoughts after her and Mark had found Arizona in the abandoned building. After seeing what she saw, it had been difficult for her to sleep some nights, because she couldn't live with the thought of what her best friend went through. She spent many nights sitting awake, wishing it would all go away. The day Emma was born, changed her life too, because her best friend finally has something that makes her smile like never before.

They continue talking and singing to her every day, although she can't understand them. The sounds she makes when they talk to her amaze them every single time. Whether it's a coo, grunt, or gurgle, they can't ever get enough. Though she can't yet talk, her eyes can say so much. They are full of wonder and amazement, curiosity, and most of all, love.

While Callie is still on maternity leave, Arizona has since returned to work, much to her dismay. She loves her job, but loves her family more than anything in the world. Every second spent apart from them, is a second she spends worrying about them. Emma usually cries when she leaves for work, and though the blonde won't admit it, she cried the first time it happened. Her bond with her daughter, gets stronger every day.

She stands at a nurses station, finishing some notes on a chart, when her phone beeps in her pocket. Today has been one hell of a day, but this makes her smile. A picture of Emma frowning slightly, making one of her faces that always makes them laugh. Though she is far from being able to talk, it's never hard to tell what she's thinking.

The text Callie typed underneath the photo says _'Getting cranky 'cause I miss you Mama. Come home soon.'_

"She send you another picture?..." Addison asks, startling the blonde out of her thoughts. She places her chart down at the nurses station, smiling at her friend. "...what's that like...number five today?". The red head frowns jokingly, followed by a slight giggle, when Arizona shows her the picture. "...she's definitely Callie's kid, that's for sure."

"I know, right?" the blonde replies, with a slight chuckle. "...she's a character, and she's already got quite the attitude. Last night, she screamed her head off for twenty minutes because we put the wrong pajamas on her...which we didn't know were the 'wrong' ones, until I changed her...she stopped crying...then I sat in the rocking chair for another half hour and talked to her, until she went to sleep, because she wouldn't fall asleep alone in her crib.."

"Aw look at you being super mommy..." Addison teases her, before her facial expression softens. "...really though, you're doing an amazing job...both of you. Motherhood is hard, but you two make a good team. Is she sleeping through the night yet?"

"yes and no..." the blonde sighs, though a small smile creeps up on her as memories of last night fill her mind. "...she's getting there...last night she didn't, but the night before she did. We both got up with her at around three this morning, and fell asleep with her in between us...she woke up forty five minutes before I had to get up for work, so I got up and fed her and changed her so Callie could sleep."

"I was thinking, maybe I'd come over tonight, or another night this week...and watch Emma for a while so you two could go out..." the red head suggests kindly, smiling at the blonde before continuing the notes in her chart. "...that is if you're both ready. I've seen how exhausting it can be for first time parents, but at the same time you have that fear of leaving the baby. It doesn't even have to be for long...just...take a walk, go sit in the park for a while or something...you know? Time for you and Callie."

"I'll talk to Callie... tonight I'll probably go home and rest, but maybe soon..." Arizona replies, stopping when her phone beeps again. She pulls it out of her pocket, and see's that Callie is calling. "...speaking of, I'm going to go take this...I'll see you later?" the blonde adds, giving her friend a dimpled smile.

She closes her chart, and places it where it belongs before making her way to the nearest on call room, closing the door behind her.

"Calliope..." she answers happily, as a dimpled smile creeps up on her. "...how's your day going? How's Emma?"

"I miss you beautiful..." Callie says sweetly. "...everything is okay here, same as usual...play...eat and sleep...Emma's good, she misses you...say hi to her."

"What...am I on speaker?" Arizona giggles, receiving a simple mm hmm from her girlfriend in response. "...Emma..." she speaks softly into the phone, smiling at the fact that she will soon get to go home and see her baby girl. "...I miss you...how's my little angel today? I hope you're not giving your mommy too much trouble. I can't wait to see you baby girl."

"Awwww" Callie coos softly as Emma tries to move her head, and her big brown eyes wander around. "...I think she's looking for you...keep talking"

"Emma...what's my baby girl doing?"

"I wish you could see her right now...she is...she's looking for you. It's the cutest thing she's ever done...and that says a lot, because our daughter is the cutest baby in the world."

"Yes, she is..." the blonde replies proudly, with a big smile on her face, though Callie can't see her. "...I should be getting out of here in an hour, maybe sooner...do you need me to pick anything up on the way home?"

"I don't think so, I just can't wait to see you..." Callie replies, accompanied by a heavy sigh. "...I love you baby, see you soon."

"I love you too..." Arizona says, checking her watch. While she doesn't want to hang up, the sooner she does, the sooner she can finish her work and go home to her girlfriend and daughter. "...love you Emma. See you soon my sweet baby girl. Bye."

Arizona hangs up the phone, and wastes no time in getting back to work. She counts down the seconds until she can be with her family again. Today has been a long and exhausting day for her, and all she wants to do is go home and wash the day away, so she can cuddle in bed with Callie and Emma.

Callie sits on the couch with her knees bent slightly, and Emma resting on her thighs, using one hand to support her neck and head. Emma looks up at her with big brown eyes that look exactly like hers; gripping her thumb, as she holds her tiny hand in hers.

"Guess what Emma?..." she says softly. "...your mama is almost done with work and she is coming home to see us soon". She giggles when Emma frowns, slightly wrinkling her forehead. "...I miss her too baby girl...I miss her every second that I'm not with her. She misses us too when she goes to work...that's why she calls ten times a day to make sure we're okay. I keep telling her not to worry, but that's your mama. She worries because she loves us, and we're lucky to have her. Just remember that when you're older and she worries about you all the time, and constantly wants to know what you're up to. It's only because she loves you."

She continues talking softly to her daughter, in order to pass the time. She counts down the seconds until she can hold and kiss her beautiful girlfriend. Nearly an hour later, at the exact time Arizona would normally get home, Rocky moves from his spot underneath the coffee table, to right in front of the door.

"I guess it's almost time then..." Callie says happily, as Emma makes a small sound, that can only be described as a cross between a gurgle and a hum. "...are you excited Emma? I know I am. I can't wait to see her."

As if on cue, Arizona walks through the front door carrying a small bouquet of flowers and a stuffed pink elephant that rattles.

"Hey Rocky boy" she greets cheerfully, as Rocky greets her at the door. "Calliope, why was the door unlocked? I thought we talked about this..." she scolds her girlfriend, as she drops her bag by the door. "...I don't want the door unlocked when you're here alone with her. It worries me."

"See what I mean Emma?..." Callie teases her girlfriend, directing her attention at their daughter. "...just remember, we're very lucky to be loved that much. Being loved by her is the _greatest_ feeling in the world."

"There's my beautiful baby girl...I got something for you..." Arizona coos softly, as she looks over her girlfriends shoulder and down at her daughter. The moms share a small laugh as Emma's eyes widen in amazement as she stares at the stuffed animal. She squats down to be level with Callie. "...I love you". The two moms share a lingering kiss. When they break from the kiss, she hands Callie the flowers "...these are for you."

"They are beautiful baby, thank you" Callie replies, stealing another kiss. "...I missed you too...what's with the flowers?"

"Just cause you're amazing and I love you. So, Calliope...you never did answer my question...why was the door unlocked?"

"Mikey came by today with Chloe, they left a few minutes before I called you. I forgot to lock it...I'm sorry...and by the way you're extremely adorable when you worry."

"Please remember next time..." the blonde pleads softly, giving her girlfriend her best puppy dog eyes. "...I don't want to take any chances. I couldn't deal with something happening to either of you...and it's not like the dog is much help...he's a big baby."

Following a simple 'ok' from Callie, Arizona gives her another kiss.

"I'll put the flowers in some water for you...then I'm going to go shower real quick, and wash the hospital germs off of me..." Arizona tells Callie, when they break from the kiss. She looks down at Emma, smiling as big brown eyes watch her intently. "and then I want to spend some time with my baby girl"

Showering quickly after work is a routine she quickly got into, since returning to work over two weeks ago. Wanting to protect Emma from as many germs as she can, she showers every day after work, before interacting with her. Balancing work and motherhood has made her so tired, that she often lays down for some cuddle time with her daughter when she gets home which usually ends with both of them falling fast asleep until dinner is ready.

After showering and putting some comfortable clothes on, she opens the bathroom door and heads across the hall into their bedroom. She carefully crawls into bed beside Callie, and watches her feed Emma. She rests her arm behind Callie, on the pillow that props her up, and rests her chin on Callie's shoulder.

She always feels like she may be crowding Callie's space, but never wants to miss a single moment of her daughters life. The mother-daughter bond between her girlfriend and daughter, is the most beautiful thing in the world to her. She would watch Callie with Emma all day if she could.

"mmm you smell good..." Callie says, as the scent of Arizona's body wash fills her senses. She turns her head slightly, and places a soft kiss on her girlfriends cheek. "...we missed you today."

"I missed you too..." the blonde replies softly. "...I hate having to leave you two every day. I miss getting to spend all my time with you."

"I miss it too baby, I miss it so much..." the Latina replies sadly, followed by a short pause. "...how was your day?"

"Long and exhausting...I couldn't wait to come home to you..." comes the sweet response from the blonde, accompanied by a small dimpled smile as she softly kisses Callie's cheek. "...how about we just make something easy for dinner tonight? I don't want you to have to do too much work, and I want more time with you and Emma."

Sensing that Emma is almost finished, Arizona scoots over slightly to give Callie enough room.

Callie smiles. "That's sounds good". When Emma finishes, she carefully places her on her chest facing Arizona, and begins burping her. "...you should have seen her when you were on the phone earlier. I know she was looking for you, it was _so_ cute. She kept trying so hard to lift her head up and when she couldn't, she just kept looking around."

"That was the highlight of my day. I really needed that, I was having such a long day and all I wanted to do was come home...it made me smile like you wouldn't believe."

"Hmm I love that adorable dimpled smile". Callie turns her head, meeting her girlfriends lips in a soft and loving kiss. "...really though, it was _so_ cute. Our daughter absolutely adores you."

"Hmm my baby girl..." the blonde coos softly, gently taking her daughters hand and kissing the back of it. "...were you looking for me today?"

They share a small laugh, when Emma releases a burp that sounded like it came from one of the guys, followed by another one.

"Well, it's nice to see you too..." Arizona giggles, as she carefully runs her hand over the top of Emma's head. "...I can't wait to hold my angel."

"It's mama's turn now..." Callie says, carefully handing Emma over to her girlfriend. "...I'm going to shower real quick, and then start dinner."

She gives Arizona a kiss before exiting the room. Just before reaching the bathroom, she stops short when she hears her girlfriend talking softly to their daughter. She sneaks back to the doorway of their bedroom and watches the two most important people in her life, with a smile on her face.

Arizona lays across the bed on her stomach, resting her weight on her elbows. Emma's head rests under her hands as she talks softly to her, with her dimples out in full force. There was once a time when Callie feared that she would never again see that adorable dimpled smile, that she loves so much. The one she fell in love with, the very first time she saw Arizona smile.

"I missed you today peanut..." the blonde coos softly. Her smile grows bigger as Emma watches her in amazement, blinking a few times with her mouth hanging slightly open. She slowly moves her head down, placing a light kiss on her daughters forehead. "...I could kiss that sweet little face all day". and then on her cheek. "and that tiny little nose". and then her nose. "...can you smile for me? you know I love that smile". She uses one of her hands to gently brush Emma's cheek, making one side of her mouth curl into a small smile. "...yay! that's my baby girl"

"I agree..." she giggles, when Emma yawns. "...I think it's nap time."

She carefully places her daughter in the middle of the bed, before settling down next to her. She stretches one arm out, resting Emma's head on it, and uses her other hand to softly rub her cheek.

"I love you Emma..." she says softly, watching Emma's eyes grow heavy with sleep. "...you're my whole world. You have made me _so_ happy, my little angel. I know I tell you that every day, and I'll keep doing that, for the rest of your life. I'm going to spend the rest of my life, giving you and your mom everything your hearts desire. I love you so much."

When Callie finishes her shower, she returns to the bedroom to find both of them already fast asleep. She adjusts the covers over them, leaving only half of Emma covered. Emma has her head turned slightly and her cheek resting against Arizona's chest, with her mouth open slightly.

"Calliope?" Arizona mumbles sleepily, as she starts to wake.

"Go back to sleep baby". Callie leans down, placing a gentle kiss on her girlfriends cheek "Get some rest while I start dinner...I love you" before doing the same on Emma's forehead. "...I love you Emma."

She takes one last glance at the two loves of her life and smiles to herself, before exiting the room.

_1 hour later..._

**Arizona's POV**

As I slowly wake from a peaceful nap, the smell of dinner being made fills my senses. A lazy smile creeps up on me, when I open my eyes and Emma is still with me, sleeping soundly. This has become a daily routine for us, and is something I always look forward to after a long day at work. After a hectic day at work, there is nothing in the world I love more than coming home to my beautiful baby girl for some much needed rest and cuddle time.

Trying not to wake her, I remove my arm from under her head and carefully place her head onto the bed. Once out of the bed, I put pillows on either side of her incase she rolls over. She hasn't been able to roll over on her own yet, but is trying so hard. She starts stirring slightly when I securely tuck her in with her baby blanket.

"I'm sorry baby girl...I didn't mean to wake you up..." I say softly, as she starts to stir. I reach down, carefully scooping her up in my arms. "...let's go see what your mommy's up to."

"There's my beautiful girls..." Calliope greets us, as I enter the living room with our daughter in my arms. "...are you hungry?" she asks me, before placing a soft kiss on my cheek. "...dinner is ready."

I place Emma in her swing in the living room, and put it on a low setting before taking a seat at the kitchen table, across from Calliope. Rocky lays down beside the swing, almost as if he is guarding her.

"They're so cute together" I say with a slight chuckle.

"Don't get any ideas..." she teases me, though I know there's a hint of seriousness in her voice. "...when we move out, that dog is _not_ coming with us."

"Calliope, you love him!"

"I do not..." she defends. "...besides, since Teddy was the one hell bent on keeping him, he can stay here with her". We share a small laugh, as she serves me my dinner. "...there you go."

"Everything looks good, thank you" I tell her, showing off my dimples. "...I really appreciate you doing dinner tonight, I'm..."

"It's just pasta, it's no big deal..." she replies with a slight shrug, returning the smile. "...I knew you were tired today, so I figured I'd do dinner...then after we eat, we can relax and have a nice quiet evening with our daughter."

"Did you give Emma her bath yet?"

"No. I waited, because I know that's something you like us to do together. I figured once we were done eating, we could give her a bath and then get settled for the night, I'm hoping that we will be able to put her down early tonight, she hasn't slept much today."

"A night alone with my girls, I love that idea..." I reply, showing off my dimples. She smiles back at me, before looking down at the table. "...so, have you given anymore thought to who will be taking care of Emma when you go back to work?"

She brings her eyes up to meet mine, and I can see how stressed she's become. We had gone through dozens of possibilities, and in the end, neither of us ended up being able to trust anyone with our daughter. She is the most precious thing in the world to us, and we don't want to take any chances.

"Look, I know you're really nervous about this..." I add softly. I reach across the table, placing my hand on top of hers for comfort. "...I'm nervous too. She's our daughter...the most precious thing in our lives, and we don't trust anyone with her. But I was thinking...I talked with Mikey the other day, and he offered to do it until we thought she was ready for day care. He was looking for a job, somewhere that he could bring Chloe with him. We know him, we can trust him...would you consider it?"

She shrugs slightly, before relaxing her shoulders. "Well, he's a good father. He does know what he's doing...but you know him better than I do, so I guess it would be your call."

"I _do_ trust him, and I am more than sure that he is fully capable of doing this..." I reply confidently, giving her an encouraging smile. "...but I want you to be okay with it too. We're both her mothers and we need to make decisions like this together. I know you're getting nervous about having to go back to work, but I think it might be a little easier on you...knowing that she will be in good hands."

"We can talk about it..." she replies, smiling back at me before concentrating on her food again. "...it doesn't sound like a bad idea...I mean, he has spent a lot of time with her."

She becomes more relaxed as we finish eating our dinner, mostly in a comfortable silence. Every so often, we look to the living room to check on Emma, who is sleeping soundly in her swing.

"So, I talked with Addison today..." I say, breaking the silence. By now, both of us are just about done eating. "...she offered to come over and watch Emma one night so that you and I could go out and do something."

"She just loves when she gets Emma all to herself" she jokes.

"What can I say? our daughter is loved..." I reply confidently, as my dimpled smile grows bigger. "...and quite spoiled, might I add."

"That she is..." she replies, with a slight chuckle. "...are you done eating?". When I nod, she gathers the plates, bringing them over to the sink. "...I'll clean up real quick..." she trails off, stopping at the sounds of Emma's fussing. "...after I take care of her, she's probably hungry again..."

"I'll get her...I can just make her a bottle" I offer. She mouths a simple 'thank you' before returning to work.

"Mama's here baby girl..." I coo softly, scooping Emma up into my arms. "...what can I do for you? are you hungry?". As I quickly prepare a bottle, I try my best to calm her down. "...shhh I'm going as fast as I can, I'm sorry."

"You would think we never feed her..." Callie chuckles, as Emma's soft cries become louder and louder. "...It's like flipping a switch" she adds, when she stops crying and starts drinking the bottle.

"She was just hungry, that's all.." I reply softly, and somewhat childish. Because we talk to Emma so much, we often use the 'baby voice' without realizing it. "...oh god, she's slowly taking away our ability to talk normally"

"and she's already taken away our ability to sleep at night..." she chuckles. She turns the running water off before quickly drying her hands, and makes her way over to me. She kisses me on the cheek, before looking down at Emma. "...but I wouldn't have it any other way...I love being a mom."

"Me too..." I reply, as my dimples start to show. "...even on the days when nothing seems to go right..or the nights that she just won't go to sleep...I can't think of anything else I'd rather be doing, than being a mom to the most beautiful baby girl I've ever seen."

Nearly an hour later, the kitchen is cleaned up and Emma is ready for her bath. We fill up her baby tub before carefully easing her into the water.

"Please don't cry Emma..." I say softly, as she starts fussing. "...I don't like it when you cry"

"That's only cause it makes you cry too" Callie teases me.

"I better get a kiss for that!..." I pout. She raises an eyebrow at me, slightly shaking her head before giving me a kiss. "...hmm much better...you're forgiven."

"Okay, you have to sing the song..." she sighs, as Emma's crying gets louder. "...you have to sing her the song or she won't stop crying...and don't you dare use the excuse that your singing is bad, because you're adorable when you sing."

Following a slight eye roll, I begin singing Emma a song that Teddy and I made up one night in an attempt to calm her down. It was mainly the two of us letting loose and goofing off after a long day at work, but we soon found it helpful. After screaming her head off through an entire bath, it began to relax Emma when we sang to her.

Callie carefully and gently bathes her while I continue singing to her, as her cries start to quiet down. They turn into soft whines, before stopping completely.

"Say 'Mama are you ready for me'?" she coos softly, gently picking Emma up out of the water.

I unfold the hooded towel and carefully wrap it around her, before taking her from Callie. As I hold her closely to my chest, hoping to keep her warm, Callie adjusts the towel around her.

"Do you want to put some pajamas on her?..." she asks me. "...and I'll clean up here, then we can spend some time with her before she goes to sleep."

"Sounds good to me..." I answer her. Pulling the hood off of Emma's head, I inhale the scent of her baby wash, before placing a light kiss on her head. "...let's go get you dressed baby girl."

Once I dress her in her pink pajamas with clouds on them, I take her into our bedroom for some quality time with her before she goes to sleep. This is my favorite time of every day, and what I live for. The moments I get to spend with Callie and Emma, forgetting the rest of the world.

"There's my girls..." Calliope says, flashing me a huge smile as she enters the bedroom. She approaches the bed, signaling for me to scoot forward. I do as I'm told and she slips into bed behind me, wrapping her arms around me. "...I love holding both of you" she adds, as she rests her chin on my shoulder and looks down at Emma, who is half asleep in my arms. "...this is my absolute favorite time of the day."

"Mine too..." I reply, sighing in contentment as I melt in her warm embrace. "...I could stay like this forever."

"I love you so much..." she whispers against my neck. Leaning further into her embrace, I turn my head to the side, allowing her to place a soft and lingering kiss on my lips. When we break from the kiss, I turn myself slightly and rest my head on her shoulder. "...you're so beautiful baby" she murmurs, kissing the top of my head.

"You're not so bad yourself..." I giggle softly. "...I love you too Calliope, so much."

Silence fills the room, as she holds both of us in her strong arms. Moments like these, make the long and painful journey we went through to get this far, easier to think about. What we have been through is always with us, but Emma is a constant reminder of how far we have come and that something good, can come from something that was once bad.

There is never anywhere I'd rather be, than here in her arms, with Emma in mine. Though I still have days where memories of what happened to me fill my mind, being a mother has been the most important part of my recovery and has had the most positive effect on me. It is because of Emma, that I am able to continue moving forward. I always knew that becoming a mother would change my life forever. What I didn't know, was just how much it would change who I am as a person, and change my entire outlook on life.

Nearly two hours later, at the end of a movie, Emma is fed, burped, changed and ready for bed. Calliope carries her into her bedroom, with me following closely behind. She cradles Emma in one arm, while wrapping the other around me. She gently sways us back and fourth, using motions that soothe Emma enough to sleep. I wrap my arms around her, resting my head on her shoulder and we watch our daughter, as she drifts off into a peaceful and sleepy state.

"Goodnight Emma..." she says softly, once we're sure she's asleep. She carefully holds the back of Emma's head and neck with one hand, and her bottom with the other. "...love you baby girl."

"I love you Emma..." I say softly. Calliope places a gentle kiss on one side of her head, while I kiss the other side. "...goodnight angel."

When she carefully places her in the crib, we both look down at her in awe as we watch her sleep. The same thing we have done almost every night since we brought her home.

3:00 AM...

**Callie's POV**

I return to the bedroom from checking on Emma, and the sounds of Arizona's soft whimpers fill the room, and not in a good way. When I turn the small light on, I can see the pained expression on her face. She is not crying, but I can tell she's struggling with one of her bad dreams, which she still has from time to time. She's become increasingly frustrated with herself, without being able to realize that she can't help it.

When I kneel down on the floor on her side of the bed, I gently touch her shoulder. "Arizona...?"

"no...no...please..." she pleads, as she starts to shake a little. She shakes her head against the pillow, pinching her eyes shut tighter. "...it's not true...no, it's not true...don't say that!"

"Arizona, wake up..." I try again, gently shaking her. "...you're just having a dream."

Her eyes snap open, and relief instantly appears on her face when she see's me. "Calliope..."

"It was just a dream baby..." I tell her softly. I bring a hand up to her face, and softly stroke her cheek with my thumb. "...are you okay?"

"Can you come lay with me?". She pulls her hand out from under the covers, and gently grasps my wrist. " Please lay with me, and hold me."

I give her a simple nod in response, before making my way back over to my side of the bed. When I crawl into bed beside her, she rolls over so that she's on her back. She stares at the ceiling, as she tries to steady her breathing.

"Arizona.." I say softly. I slowly scoot a little closer to her, and wrap my arm around her waist. "...please look at me".She slowly turns herself around so that she's laying on her side. She blinks a few times, before her baby blue eyes meet mine. "...what's not true?" I ask, causing her slight confusion. "...you kept saying 'it's not true'...what does that mean?"

"When I was with _him_..." she trails off, referring to Jack. She takes a deep breath before continuing. "...after the second time he tried to...you know...he said that he wanted to keep me for himself...that no one would miss me, or care that I was gone..."

"That's not true baby..." I assure her. "...that's not true at all. I missed you so much while you were gone, between missing you and fearing that I would never see you again...I was completely broken."

"I couldn't deal with the thought that you didn't miss me..." she says softly, as her voice breaks up at the end. "...he knew that...that's why he kept trying to fill my head with lies. I tried so hard not to listen to him, because I knew the only way I was going to survive, was knowing that you loved and missed me...and that you wouldn't give up on finding me."

"I never gave up, none of us did...everyone missed you. It wasn't just me that was hurting, Teddy and Addison were hurting...Alex kept blaming himself...everyone was hurting, it was an awful time for every single one of us. But I never stopped loving you, missing you, or needing you, not even for a second."

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"Keeping you up...I thought that I would be past this by now". She looks away from me for a second, as she swallows hard, trying to contain her emotions. "...I didn't want to have to do this anymore..."

"Hey, look at me". I tilt her chin back up, forcing eye contact. "...you can't help it Arizona...you don't ask to have bad dreams, they just happen...and it's only normal for what you went through. You're doing great, really."

"Thank you, for _always_ being here. I know this hasn't been much fun for you" she says sadly.

She rolls over onto her stomach, keeping her head turned towards me. Knowing exactly what she wants to soothe her, I slide my hand under her shift, softly trailing my fingertips up and down her back. A small gesture that has always soothed her enough to sleep after a dream.

"I'll always be here for you baby, through the good and the bad..." I tell her softly and truthfully. A lazy smile creeps up on her, after I places kisses all over her forehead and cheek. "...when is your next appointment?"

"Thursday I think, why?"

"How about, I have Addison come and watch Emma...so I can go with you?..." I suggest. "...and then maybe...I could take you out to dinner after."

"I like that idea..." she replies, showing me her dimples. "...what?" she asks, as I stare at her in awe.

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful. I love being the one that can make you smile like that."

"You're the only one that's ever given me anything to smile about..." she replies, as her dimpled smile grows bigger. "...you and Emma...I'm lucky to have both of you."

"We're lucky to have you too"

She closes her eyes as she begins to relax under my tough. She starts drifting off into a peaceful slumber with a small smile on her face. I continue rubbing her back, until she begins to stir slightly. She turns so she's laying on her side, and scoots back towards me. Taking the hint, I press my front to her back and wrapping my arm around her. I hold her securely in my arms as I place light and gentle kisses on her cheek before settling down.

"I love you baby..." I murmur against the back of her neck. "...sweet dreams, my angel."

"I love you too Calliope..." she mumbles sleepily. "...forever."

"Forever and always"

As she drifts off to sleep in my strong arms, thoughts of our future together fill my mind. Thoughts of us building a life and a family together, and for some reason all I can think about is how much I want to ask her to marry me.

How I would love nothing more than to place the beautiful ring I have picked out for her, on her finger, and hear her agree to be mine forever.

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N 2: So I've decided to take a break from this story(for now) it could be a week, two weeks or a month...not exactly sure. I feel it's lacking something lately and would like to focus on my other two stories. Me and You is almost coming to an end so I'd like to get that done or atleast most of it, before I wrap this one up. Hopefully I'll be back soon._

_Thank you everyone for your reviews/faves/alerts, they mean a lot to me and I'm hoping to be pulled out of the funk I'm feeling with this story. _


	42. Chapter 42

_I'm back =) Thank you everyone for your reviews. I took a break from this story, which turned out to be longer than I was aiming for. This chapter officially closes the gate of the darker side and paves the way for more happy stuff to come in future chapters. _

_Three Months Later..._

**Arizona's POV**

As I sit in the waiting room of my therapists office, my mind begins to race. Though therapy has helped me cope in some ways, I have recently struggled with whether or not to continue going. For the last four months or so, I've come once a week and each time I have been hit over and over again with the harsh reality of what happened to me.

Something so physically and emotionally painful, that when I first returned home, there were times that I wondered why I had to live through something so horrible, only to live with the constant fear, insecurity and emotional pain that came along with it.

It was every time that Callie held me and told me she loved me, that I mean everything to her and she would keep doing whatever it took to see me through, that I knew exactly why. She had made me feel like everything, when I had been convinced I was nothing. Nothing but a waste of space in this world. She had made me feel beautiful again, although my body was covered in remnants of abuse, and I was made to feel ashamed of myself. She had been my strength when I was weak. She never once lost her patience with me or determination to help me, and she carried me through it all.

Talking about it in great detail in therapy each week has meant having to think so much about it, that there are times I feel like I'm there again. There are moments where I've had to stop, take a deep breath, and remind myself that I'm free. Free from _him_, and will never again have to experience the amount of pain he caused me. Free from the life full of pain that I once lived, and able to move forward to a brighter future with Calliope and Emma.

Continuing to bring up memories of my past, will only hold me back. Instead of continuing to look back on what seemed like endless hours of being tortured and made to feel worthless, I want to devote my time and energy to facing forward and anticipating my future, because I have one. A future that includes marriage, a house, and more beautiful babies with the women I love. I want to spend the one night a week that I'm here, at home with my girlfriend and our baby girl , because my family is what I live for.

Since the day I met her, Calliope has been the one constant in my life. The one person I can always count on to be there to catch me when I fall, and the first one I run to when I'm feeling scared and broken, and need to be held. It is with her that I found myself again. It is in her eyes that I've always been able to find my way through the darkest of days, and in her strong and loving arms, that I've always found the strength to get through every day. It is because of her that I believe in myself enough to know that I can take this final step, and finally fully recover without therapy.

The sound of the door knob being turned, startles me out of my thoughts. Following a slight jump in my seat, I try and remain calm, hoping Calliope won't catch on to my rattled emotions. Though I know deep down that she probably will, because she always does.

"Are you okay?" Callie asks, from her seat next to me. I nod slightly. She looks into my eyes and slides her hand onto my thigh for momentary comfort. "Do you want me to go in with you? I will if you want me to. You know I don't mind."

"No, but thank you. You're amazing". I place my hand on top of hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'll be okay, really."

"You sure?" she asks softly. Not because she doesn't believe me, but simply because that's how she is. Constantly making sure that I am okay, always taking care of me and being there for me.

I nod slightly. "I'm sure". With no one else in the waiting room, I close the gap between us, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you babe"

"I love you too" she replies, with a small smile. "I'm going to call Addison and check on Emma, but I'll be right here when you're done."

The door finally opens, startling us out of our loving daze. I give her hand another gentle squeeze before taking a deep breath and standing up. When I turn towards the door, my heart breaks for the young women coming out of Nancy's office. Judging by her appearance, she has just recently been through something that no one should have to go through. She has been through what I went through.

She looks as lost and broken as I was just over four months ago. As I watch her walk down the hall way, shamefully looking down at the ground, my mind momentarily takes me back to the worst place I've ever been. I blink hard, as I try to control my emotions and in an instant, my mind fills with painful images of my abuse. The cuts on my face and my black eyes, bruises on my wrists and neck, the bruises on my thighs from him trying to force my legs apart, the burns on my back and the cuts on my sides. The sounds of banging and shattered glass as I laid on the floor broken and bleeding, while Mikey fought to keep Jack away from me.

"You can come on in now Arizona" Nancy tells me, bringing me out of my daze. "Callie, are you coming in this week?"

"No, she's not...just me" I reply, as we enter her office.

She closes the door behind us, and smiles at me, while gesturing for me to sit down. I take a seat on the small sofa, while she pulls out my file and gets herself situated in her chair.

"So, how was your week?" she asks. "In general...was it a good week, bad week?"

"It's been a good week" I reply, with a small dimpled smile and a slight nod. "The best part was that Emma laughed for the first time. It was the most beautiful sound in the world to us."

"That's good" she replies, smiling back at me. She opens to a blank page, and dates the page for notes on tonight's session. "Is there anything specific that you would like to talk about to start with?"

"Well, I do have something that I would like to talk to you about..." I trail off. She nods in an attempt to encourage me to continue, when I hesitate briefly. "...I wanted to talk about the possibility of ending my sessions. It has helped, but I feel like I have reached a point where the rest is up to me. I feel like I'm in a good enough place to do so."

"For someone who has been through as much as you have, I wouldn't recommend it, but I can't force you to continue coming in, if that's not what you want..." she replies kindly, with a slight shrug. "What happened to you was unbelievably painful and devastating. You went through something that no one should ever have to go through, and you survived. I understand how hard it's been for you to get your life back after all of that, and I feel like even with all we have talked about, there is still things we could discuss more in depth."

"It's still with me..." I say softly, with a slight shrug. Folding my hands in my lap, I look down, instead of maintaining eye contact. "...and it's probably always going to be with me. But I have come so far and I want to continue moving in the right direction. I want to face forward, because I have a promising future with Callie. If I'm going to do that, I can't keep looking back."

"Do you feel that by talking about it, you're looking back?" she asks.

I nod slightly, still avoiding eye contact. "I do...and I feel like talking about it can only do so much. Lately, I feel like...continuing to bring it up, is slightly holding me back from doing what I believe I am fully capable of, which is finally putting it behind me. It's my past, it doesn't have to be my present, and it certainly will not be my future."

"Have to talked to Callie at all about this?" she asks, to which I shake my head 'no'. "Here's what I would like to do..." she says softly. She waits for me to look at her, before continuing. "I would like to go ahead and schedule next weeks appointment any way. Before then, I would like for you to discuss this with her. In the end, it's ultimately your decision but I want you to be sure that you will continue to have the support that you need at home, should you decide not to continue your therapy."

"I _know_ that she will support me in whatever I decide to do" I reply confidently. "That's who she is, she has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met and has _always_ been there for me and supported me in everything I've done. I made it through all of this, because of her. She carried me through the worst times in my life when I didn't have the strength to stand on my own, and I know that she will continue to stand by me and see me through, the rest of the way."

"Do you think that she would come in with you next week?" she asks.

I nod slightly "Definitely"

"Okay, we'll finish talking about this next week, after you have had a chance to talk with her first. The three of us can talk about it, and if you decide not to come in anymore, I would like to go over your progress over all and possibly talk about some coping mechanisms, so that you're left in a good place..." she replies. She pauses momentarily as she quickly skims notes from last weeks session. "...last week you said you hadn't had any nightmare's in a while..."

"It's been almost two months now"

"That's good..." she says, with a small smile and a slight nod. "What happened just now? before you came in, it looked like there was something was on your mind."

"When I saw her..." I trail off. I swallow hard, as I try to find the words. She waits patiently for the rest of my response. "When I saw her leaving, my mind went back to my injuries, caused by Jack...how...bad I looked, and how much of my self esteem I had lost. I was afraid to leave the house, because all people did was stare at me. I wondered how Callie could still tell me I was beautiful, because beautiful was the last thing I felt."

She nods slightly, jotting down a few notes. "Would you like to talk about it?" she asks, to which I respond with a slight shrug. "We can go back to that in a few minutes if you would like...one thing I have been wanting to ask you...is it hard for you to see Michael almost every day?"

"No..." I answer her, shaking my head slightly. "At first I thought that it might be hard, because it reminds me of what I went through. But instead of always looking at it like that, I try and look at it from a different point of view...a more positive one."

"Which would be what?"

"Being around him doesn't always remind me of what I went through. More importantly, it reminds me that I survived. It reminds me that there _are_ good people in this world, and not everyone is capable of inflicting such pain on another human being. When I met him, he was a total stranger to me...but he saved my life, and I will forever me grateful."

"So, you and him are pretty close then?" she asks. "...based on the the times that we have talked about him, you seem...close."

"I guess you could say that we're close..." I reply. "...not everyone understands, because he's a lot younger than me and I haven't known him for very long. But, he risked his own life, to save mine. While someone else might have taken advantage of the fact that I was too weak to defend myself, he didn't. He was caring, and gentle with me...he took care of me."

"How does Callie feel about your relationship with him?"

I shrug slightly. "She doesn't necessarily understand it, but she accepts it...because she has learned to trust him. She's always been _very _protective of me, so she was a little skeptical at first...but she knows that he won't hurt me. He's amazing with Emma, she smiles every morning when he gets there. It's so comforting for both of us to know that we can go to work every day, knowing she's in good hands. We come home from work every night and she's happy, healthy and well taken care of. We felt better that she's been at home, but she'll be going to day care very soon."

"I know we have talked about this before too but I like to see how things progress..." she trails off. She jots down a few notes before flipping to a blank page. "...how are you handling motherhood with everything that's happened? any changes, or anything specific you would like to talk about?"

"Being a mother, is the best thing that's ever happened to me..." I reply, as a smile appears on my face. "...it's challenging, but so rewarding at the same time. My daughter has had the biggest impact on my recovery. The moment she was born, I felt whole again. She gives me something to live for, and every time she smiles at me...it's like the first time. It's an indescribable feeling of happiness. I've come so far, and I owe it all to her...because everything I do and don't do, is for her. Her and Callie. I can't even imagine where I would be without them. "

"You have made _a lot_ of progress..." she tells me, with a small smile. "...you have come a long way, since you started coming in here four months ago, and I am so glad you see it too. You have shared _some_ deep and painful details of what happened, which isn't easy and based on what you have told me, it seems like you're starting to gain back your self esteem and confidence, which is very important because it's part of who you are. You have learned to start trusting people again, and be aware of your surroundings at the same time, without the _constant_ fear that you once had. You seem to be sleeping better, and getting out of the house more often. I am sure you still have rough days, where it's all you can think about...but you seem much more content and at peace with your life."

"There _are_ days that I still think about it, and there probably always will be. It doesn't just go away...it's always with me, but it's gotten a lot easier to deal with. The _constant _sadness, frustration and anger is gone, and every day I am reminded of the good in my life. How lucky I am to have found someone who truly loves me, and treats me right, and how blessed I am to get to experience the joy of being a mother, to a beautiful and amazing baby girl. I have everything that I've ever needed, and more."

She smiles at me, followed by a moment of silence as she jots down a few notes. The rest of my session is spent comparing notes from when I first came in, all the way up until now, so that I'm able to see how much progress has been made. In my opinion, too much to stay in one place. I am ready to finally put this behind me, ready to face forward, and never look back.

_30 minutes later..._

"Here is your appointment card..." she says, handing me the card as I stand up. "I will see you both next week."

When I exit the office, Callie sits reading a magazine and waiting for me. She smiles upon seeing me, and places the magazine back on the small table in front of her. She wastes no time in standing up and taking my hand in hers, before we begin our walk downstairs.

"How did it go?" she asks. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay" I reply. I turn my head slightly, giving her a small dimpled smile. "It was good. I wanted to talk to you about something, tonight...well, a couple things actually."

"Okay, sure..." she says softly, with a slightly confused look on her face. "Do you want to stop by Addison's and say goodnight to Emma first?" she asks, once we get into the car.

I smile, at the mention of our baby girl. "Of course I do"

Less than ten minutes later, we arrive at Addison's house. Callie knocks on the door a few times before cracking it open. "Hello?" she calls. As we quietly enter the house, the sounds of 'baby talk' and laughter come from the living room.

"In here" Addison calls back.

We turn the corner into the living room, where Addison sits on the floor, leaning against the couch with Emma in her bouncy seat right in front of her. Teddy sits on the floor, to the right of Addison as they try and entertain her with various baby toys. Addison and Teddy have both been such an important part of her life, since the moment she was born.

Callie slowly approaches, and looks down at Emma. "Hello my beautiful girl"

Emma squirms in her bouncy seat and kicks her feet excitedly, as she breaks into a huge smile at the sight of us. She waves her arms around, letting go of the rattle that was in her hand, hitting Teddy in the forehead. Teddy leans over, holding her forehead as she falls to the floor.

"Don't even think about laughing at me!" Teddy warns, as Addison tries and fails to hide her laughter.

"Yeah, see it's not so funny when it happens to you" I tease her.

Callie leans down, carefully removing Emma from the bouncy seat and taking her in her arms. "Mama and I missed you" she says softly. As she places light kisses on her cheek, Emma smiles at me as I stand only a foot away. "Did Auntie give you a bath? You smell so good."

"I did" Addison replies, with a slight nod and a smile. "We went shopping, she had a bath, a bottle and a diaper change... and then played with all these noisy toys."

When Emma reaches one arm out to me, Callie hands her over to me. I take her in my arms, kissing her cheek softly as she hums excitedly and sends a big smile Callie's way. "I missed you so much today. I don't like being away from you" I say softly to her. Holding her close, I smell the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her baby shampoo.

"By the way..." Addison trails off. "...how do you ever manage to take her out shopping? I went out to get diapers and it took me a half hour to get from one end of the store to the other...everyone kept stopping me and telling me how cute she is."

"Story of our lives..." Callie chuckles. She smiles back at Emma, who sends a gummy smile her way. She reaches out, gently brushing the baby's cheek with her thumb. "...she's very cute. Huh Emma? say I'm the cutest baby in the world and everyone loves me so much."

Callie and I sit on the couch side by side, with Emma on my lap as we converse with Teddy and Addison. After spending a little more time visiting with her, we say our goodbye's and Addison reaches for her to take her from me and put her to bed.

"She's making her crying face" Callie warns, as I stand up.

The sound of her cries quickly fill the room, as she throws her head down on my chest and bursts into tears. I shift her slightly in my arms, so her head rests on my shoulder, as I rub soft circles on her back, in an attempt to soothe her.

"Emma, my girl... please don't cry. I don't like it when you're sad" I say with a slight pout. "Shhh it's okay, Mama's got you. Shhhh". I continue trying to calm her down, the best that I can, using a slight bouncing motion that usually soothes her while Callie rubs her back. "Maybe we should take her home?" I suggest. I shift her again in my arms, and she throws her head back onto my chest.

"Maybe she's not ready for this..." Callie says. Emma's loud screams fade to soft whimpers as she keeps her head resting on my chest, listening to the sound of my beating heart. "..I don't think she's ready for this"

"She's going to be fine..." Addison assures us, with a small smile. "...I think you're the ones who aren't ready for this."

Callie rests one hand on my lower back, and rests her chin on my shoulder. Using the hand that was rubbing Emma's back, I gently wipe her tears away. Once she fully calms down, we give her goodnight kisses before handing her over to Addison. When we reach the front door, she starts fussing again. I freeze in place with my hand on the door knob, as her crying becomes heavier.

I shake my head. "I can't do it"

"We're taking her home" Callie replies, immediately.

She takes our screaming daughter from Addison, and begins trying to soothe her with a slight swaying motion, while holding her close. "Shhh mommy's here. It's okay Emma, you can come home with us" she says softly. As her crying subsides, she grasps Callie's shirt, holding it close to her face. "We'll take you home and sing to you while Mama rocks you in the rocking chair until you fall asleep."

"I'll be right back" I tell Callie. I place a light kiss on Emma's cheek, while gently placing my hand on the back of her head. "I love you baby girl"

As I'm exiting the room, I briefly glance back over my shoulder and am met with my daughters beautiful brown eyes as she watches me walk away. She looks at me with such love and adoration, and it fills my heart with joy every time. I love my daughter with all of my heart and although I never expected my life to turn out this way, I am so very happy that it did.

"What's up? I thought you were leaving?" Teddy asks, as I enter the living room. "I won't be home tonight, so you two have the apartment to yourselves" she adds with a slight smirk.

I quickly glance around to make sure neither one of them has followed, before grabbing Teddy's arm, forcing her to sit next to me on the couch.

"Woah, this must be pretty big" she points out, closely studying my facial expression.

"I've been thinking a lot lately..." I trail off. She turns her head to the side slightly, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "...about my future, with Callie...and I think I'm ready. I've known for so long that she's the only one for me...and I don't want to wait any longer, I want to ask her to marry me."

Her eyes widen in shock, as she opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out. "Uh...I...you...what?" she finally blurts out. "Let me try that again...you're going to propose?"

" I want to..since Emma was born it's all I've been able to think about. I'm so in love with Callie...so...so deeply in love with her, and I love our daughter with all my heart, and I want to do this...I want forever with her, with them..my family. I never knew love like this even existed until I met her. Since the first time she kissed me, I haven't ever been able to see myself with anyone else. I don't want to wait much longer, to ask her to be mine forever." I reply. "...you think it's too soon?" I ask nervously, studying her awkward facial expression. "it's too soon...isn't it? What am I thinking?"

"No, no it's great" she quickly assures me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'm really happy for you. Callie is perfect for you, she loves you and is good to you...you have a beautiful daughter together and you're this perfectly sweet little family..I mean, why not go for it? I think you're both ready. When do you think you're going to ask her? How are you going to do it?"

'_Why is she acting so weird? does she know something that I don't?'_ I think to myself.

"I don't know when exactly, but soon. I wanted to know, if you would come with me tomorrow night to pick out a ring? Callie will be in surgery late, and I'll have Emma with me. I was going to buy her some more clothes and maybe we can pick out the ring on the way home?"

"Of course I will..." she answers me, with a big smile. "So, you're really going to do this?"

"I'm really going to do this"

**Callie's POV**

When Arizona turns the corner into the living room, Emma lifts her head off my shoulder. She wobbles her head slightly, looking around in confusion. Whenever Arizona exits a room, our daughter looks for her; and whenever she walks into a room, she breaks into a big smile. From the moment Emma was born, Arizona was her hero. Our daughter absolutely adores her, and it's completely clear to me that the feeling is mutual. For someone who had once never thought she would have kids, Arizona is such an amazing mother.

Though I am the one that gave birth to Emma, Arizona's bond with her is just as strong as mine is. I always make it a point to make sure Arizona and I are of equal importance in her life. To me, she was never known as my daughters 'other mother' and I had always made it clear to people never to refer to her in that way. She has always been, and will always be, her mom-because that's who she was from the moment she promised me that she would stay by my side and raise the baby with me.

"While I'm here..." I trail off. I quickly check to make sure Arizona is out of ear shot before continuing. "...I think I'll take the ring."

Addison breaks into a big smile before gesturing for me to follow her upstairs. I follow her upstairs to her bedroom, where she has kept the engagement ring hidden for me. I had picked it out months ago and wanted to wait until it was the right time to ask Arizona to marry me. Since the moment our daughter was born, it's all I've wanted to do; because it was in that exact moment, that I knew that this was exactly how my life was supposed to be.

"You're _finally_ going to propose?" Addison asks. She takes the box out of the drawer it was hidden in, and hands it to me.

"I was thinking about it..." I reply. I pop the box open with my thumb, and stare down at the large diamond ring. "... I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and I don't want to wait much longer to ask her. I am taking her some place special for her birthday, and I wanted to ask her then". As Emma looks down at the ring, I place a light kiss on her temple. "What do you think baby girl? Should I ask your Mama to marry me?". She slowly reaches down in an attempt to grab the ring box out of my hand. "I take that as a yes? I want to ask your Mama to spend the rest of her life with me. I want to marry her, and have more babies with her, because you need some brothers and sisters."

"Whose going to watch her that weekend?" Addison asks, gesturing to the baby.

"Meredith and Derek are taking her the first night, everyone will be home that night so if one of them gets paged, Alex or someone else can make sure Emma's taken care of. I was going to ask you if you could take her the second night because Meredith is working and Derek isn't sure where he'll be."

"You know I don't mind..." she replies with a small smile. "...but you should leave her here tonight to see how she does" she adds, with a slight smirk. The look that's her way of saying she's right. "I can't believe you're going to ask her to marry you, this is huge!"

I smile back at her. "She's everything I've ever wanted, and so much more. I knew so soon after we ended up together, that she was the one that I was meant to be with forever. I've had this ring since way before Emma was born and I am finally ready to ask her to marry me."

"Callie?" Arizona calls, startling both of us out of our thoughts, as we hear her foot steps coming up the stairs. "Are you up here?"

"Uh...yeah...in here" I stutter nervously. I quickly close the ring box, and put it in the pocket of my jacket.

"There you are!" she says sweetly as she enters the room. At the sound of her voice, Emma pushes on my stomach with her feet to hoist herself up enough to peer over my shoulder. She quickly turns her head around, when Arizona steps in front of me. "Hi my baby girl" she says, as Emma gives her a big smile. "Are you smiling for me again? Look at that sweet face."

"Wanna go see Mama?" I say, as she slightly leans in Arizona's direction.

She takes Emma from me and begins placing light kisses on her cheek, earning a small excited giggle in response. "What do you think, should we take her home tonight, maybe try next week?" she asks.

"I'm going to leave her with Addison. I want her to be able to get used to spending a night away from us" I reply, receiving a small pout in response.

"I'll call you if I have any problems, but I don't think I will" Addison tells us.

When Addison goes to reach for Emma, she turns away and rests her head on Arizona's shoulder. She brings her hand up next to her face, and grips Arizona's shirt.

"She loves her Mama" I say proudly.

"Mikey said she didn't nap too long today, maybe we could try getting her to go to sleep before we leave?" she suggests. The amount of hope shining in her baby blue eyes, makes it impossible to say no. I can tell that she doesn't want to let Emma go, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way. "I know we'll see her first thing in the morning, I just...haven't seen her all day and I want a few minutes with her."

We bring her into her bedroom that Addison set up for her. Following a bedtime bottle and another diaper change, we begin our nightly bedtime routine. A mixture of talking softly to her or singing bedtime songs to her, while rocking her. We have _always_ put her to bed together, and always make sure to give her a lot of hugs and kisses before she falls asleep.

"She's exhausted" she chuckles softly , she grabs onto my arm and she rests her head on my shoulder as she looks at our daughter, who is half asleep in my arms. "I'm really going to miss her tonight. I don't like being away from her at all."

"I don't either, and this will be the first night we're away from her over night since she was born"

"So, why don't we take her home then?" she asks, sounding hopeful.

"Because she's already asleep" I point out. "and I want her to get used to spending a night every once in a while away from home. For the last four months, we haven't had a night to ourselves. Don't get me wrong, I love being a mother, and couldn't be happier that you're the one I get to share that joy with...but we need a night to ourselves every so often."

I remove the pacifier from Emma's mouth and she continues the sucking motion for a moment before closing her mouth. I shift her slightly, cradling her with one arm and lift the arm that Arizona was holding onto up to wrap it around her. As I hold her close to me, we watch our daughter enter a peaceful slumber.

"She's so beautiful, Calliope" she whispers in amazement. She tilts her head up in slightly, and I am met with her loving blue eyes as she smiles at me. "She looks more and more like you every day."

She brings her lips to mine, giving me a soft and loving kiss.

"Are you ready to get going?" I ask. "I wanted to make one more stop on the way home, and I had something that I wanted to talk to you about tonight."

Freeing herself from my hold, she steps in front of me. She slowly leans down to place a light kiss on Emma's forehead. "Goodnight my sweet girl. I'll miss you tonight. I love you _so_ much."

Though I still have a slight fear of leaving her, I know that she is in good hands. Placing one hand under her neck and head, I use the other hand to support her bottom.

"Sweet dreams, my Angel" I whisper. I place a gentle kiss on her forehead, before carefully lowering her into the crib. Once I successfully get her down into the crib without waking her up, we tuck her in together. "I love you baby girl. See you in the morning."

"My precious girl" Arizona says softly, with a small dimpled smile as she watches our baby girl sleep, with her hands bunched up next to her head. "She's still as perfect as she was the day she was born."

"She's a beautiful baby" I agree. "Everyone _always_ tells me how beautiful she is"

"She's all you" she replies sweetly. "I really don't want to leave her. I _hate_ being away from her" she pouts.

"I don't want to either"

Addison clears her throat from the doorway, startling us slightly. "Get out of here" she teases us. "Go home, and enjoy your night. She's asleep, she's had a very busy day so I'm guessing she'll sleep through the night and I'll bring her back first thing in the morning."

We say our goodbye's to Addison, before heading out.

As we drive away from Addison's house, silence fills the car, neither one of us knowing what to say. For the last four months, our life has been very routine. We wake up in the morning, take separate showers and get Emma ready for the day. We go to work and go about our day, while counting down the minutes until we can come home to her. We come home and spend the night as a family, before putting her to bed. By the time we are able to get her to sleep, we're usually too tired from balancing work and motherhood, and often find ourselves falling asleep when she does.

We had tried to leave her overnight once before, and ended up taking her home. While we had wanted to take Addison up on her offer at giving us a night to ourselves, we had been reluctant to do so because we were afraid of leaving her. We leave her with Addison once a week, for the two hours that we are gone for Arizona's appointment. Every week before we go, I take Arizona out to dinner and we pick Emma up on the way home. Tonight, Addison had assured us that we needed a night to ourselves and she wanted to keep her overnight.

Though motherhood has been challenging at times, it has been more so rewarding. Every time she smiles at us or laughs, it makes all the sleepless nights worth it. It has been nothing short of amazing, to raise a baby with the women that I love. There are so many times in a day that I stare in awe and watch Arizona with Emma, and how perfect she is with her. The way she looks at Emma, and the way Emma looks at her, is far too beautiful for words. From day one, Arizona has been such a wonderful mother to our daughter. It's been a learning process for both of us, but we have made a great team.

"Where are we going?" she asks, with an adorably confused look on her face as I miss the turn that would take us home faster.

"I told you, I wanted to take you somewhere first" I reply. I slide my hand onto her thigh, wanting to have some form of physical contact with her. "I just want to show you something. Something you haven't seen before."

A few minutes later, we arrive on location. Once I put the car in park and turn it off, I get out and walk over to her side. After opening her door for her, I reach out my hand to help her out of the car.

"Why are we here at night?" she asks cautiously. The only light is a small amount from the street lights. "It's kind of dark here."

"Trust me baby" I tell her softly. Holding her hand, I lead her through the park to the area I want to be. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. You trust me, right?"

"I do. I'm sorry". Keeping hold of my hand, she uses her other hand to hold onto my arm, keeping herself as close to me as possible. "I never really thought of it until now, but we haven't really been out much in the last four months". Less than a minute later, we finally reach the spot where I want to be. The place you can best get a view of the city, and at night, you can see all the lights. "Is this it?" she asks. "It's so beautiful up here. How come we haven't come here before?"

"Addison brought me up here when you were missing" I tell her. She steps in front of me and reaches back to grab my hands, and wraps my arms around her. "I was a mess. I was falling apart without you, and she said I should get out of the house. So, she brought me here. She said I had to stay strong, because you were out there somewhere. She also said that you would come home to me, and I needed to be strong for you."

"I came home" she says. She leans back further into my embrace, as I hold her close to me, resting my chin on her shoulder. "I am home. Your arms are my home."

"Don't ever leave home then" I tease her. "This is where you belong, right here."

"I don't ever plan on it. It's the one place in this world that I feel safe. When you hold me, I feel like nothing can hurt me. I feel, protected, loved..." she trails off.

"I love you Arizona" I tell her, before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "Love of my life" I add, earning a dimpled smile in response.

"I love you too, Calliope" she replies, sighing in contentment. "So much."

Silence falls around us for a few moments as we look down below at the city lights. We hadn't ever come here together, because it was right after we finally adjusted to life in Seattle, that Arizona was taken. With all that had gone on, we never got out as much as we should have.

After a few minutes, I feel her shiver slightly in my arms.

"Are you cold baby?" I ask her. She turns around in my arms, hugging me tightly and rests her head on my chest. "We can leave if you want to. I just wanted to show you, I thought maybe we could have lunch here one day, since it's close to the hospital."

"A little" she answers, so quietly that I almost can't hear her.

"I'll take you home for a nice hot bath and a back rub" I say, rubbing up and down her back in an attempt to warm her up. "Maybe other things" I add teasingly.

"What other things did you have in mind?" she plays along.

"I want to make love to you" I tell her. I kiss the top of her head. "If you're not up for it, I understand. I would be perfectly content just holding you, and enjoying the peace and quiet."

Just before Emma was born, we had just finally been able to make love again, once she trusted me. It's not that she didn't trust me before, she was traumatized and I knew that. Since then, we have only made love as much as motherhood has allowed, which hasn't been much at all, or as much as both of us would like. There were times that she didn't feel like it, which I always understood. I was always perfectly content holding her in my arms, and knowing she is mine.

She pulls back slightly and lifts her head off my chest, to look me in the eyes.

"Thank you, for being so patient with me the last few months. But, I want you to make love to me."

"Yeah?" I ask. She nods slightly in response. "Ready to go?"

"I'm ready" she replies.

I take her hand in mine and we begin the short walk back to the car to go home, and spend a quiet night in alone. Though it will be our first night away from Emma since she was born, and I'll miss her terribly, I am looking forward to a relaxing night with the women I love. A hot bath together, followed by some lovemaking, and important conversation between the two of us.

_To Be Continued..._

_Their night in will be continued in the next chapter because I wanted to include their conversation. I felt what they each wanted to talk to the other about, was important enough, because it sort of sets the stage for where things will be going in this story, in the next few chapters. It will be light/fluffy filled with sweet moments between the two of them, possibly sexy(not sure yet). _

_Do you think Arizona is ready to move on with her life, without the help of therapy?_ _Do you think Callie will support her?_

_I'm interested to see who everyone thinks will propose first, Callie or Arizona? _

_and: What do you think Callie wants to talk to her about?_

_My 'break' from this story is officially over. I am not sure when I'll be able to update again, but it definitely will not be a two month wait. The next two chapters will take place pretty close (with no major time jumps) and there is some good stuff coming up for you._

_Hope you enjoyed =)_


	43. Chapter 43

_A/N: A __really__ long chapter, since it's been so long since I've been able to update. I was going to divide it into two chapters, but I left it as one super long chapter because I do not know when I will get around to updating again. One of those chapters that includes a little bit of everything (happy,sad,sexy,etc.) as they both reflect on their pasts and prepare to venture into their future together. A lot of Arizona's POV...because the next will include a lot of Callie's._

_A/N 2: Just a content warning. There is brief mention of suicide in a flashback, so if it is something that would bother you, I would skip over it. There is also a moment where Arizona opens up to Callie. If the earlier parts of her attacks were hard to read, I would skip over that part as well._

_Those complaining about the length of the story as a whole, I don't need to hear from you. If you don't like it, simply don't read it anymore. Every writer on this site has different styles of writing. Personally, I like a story that develops over time instead of problems magically being solved, leaving the reader to guess the in between. I've worked hard on this story and don't need the rude opinions of people, who probably don't even write thier own stories...but constantly feel the need to judge others. It will be over soon, but if it's too much, then don't read it, and don't comment on it. _

**Callie's POV**

Nearly a year and a half ago, every time I tried to think about my future, it seemed impossible. Every time I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself living a better life one day, I saw absolutely nothing. Nothing but the pain and loneliness that I had already felt for so long. No matter how hard I tried to hold onto hope that my life wouldn't always be that way, every last bit of it had slipped away a little more every day I was with Louis, and I didn't even have the strength or energy to try anymore. It seemed impossible to look beyond the every day beatings, and being told that I was useless, worthless, and so much more.

I had long since reached the point of giving up hope, that I would one day find someone who truly loved me. Someone who would hold and comfort me when I cried, instead of being the one to make me cry. Some one who would take care of me when I was sick or hurt, instead of being the one to hurt me; and someone who would tell me how beautiful I was, instead of taking away every last bit of my self confidence. I had become so trapped in the hell that I was living in, that I felt as if I had no one to turn to, and nothing to live for. I was drowning so deep in my own pain, slipping further away, with each passing day and had become someone that I didn't even recognize.

I had once lived my life to the fullest, but had gotten to the point where I didn't want a life at all, because the life I was living was too much to bare. I wanted out, and couldn't think of any escape, except death. I was not only afraid of Louis, but I had also started to fear myself at that point. More so, the person that I had become. Never in my life would I ever have thought suicide was a way out of anything. After months of hesitation when it came to actually going through with it, my life was forever changed. When my blue eyed angel came into my life, she was all I could ever think about. I often look back on that day and wonder what my life would be like today, had I never had the chance to be loved by someone so beautiful, strong, caring, and so much more. She is everything good in this world, and a constant reminder for me that true love and happiness do exist.

There was one night after we had been together, that I had begun to go back to my dark place. It was two weeks after the night Louis had forced himself on me, and I was afraid I would end up pregnant. What I didn't know at the time, was that I already was pregnant. Had she not been there with me that night, Emma and I may not be here today. That is why Arizona is and will always be my angel. She saved me from so many things, including myself. She is my heart and soul, my reason for being. Not a single night goes by, that I don't hold her in my arms and thank the heavens above that she came into my life.

Neither of us have spoken a word about that particular night, but I don't think either of us will ever forget it. For me, it was about that _exact_ moment when I knew that she was the one who would put me back together. I had tried so many times to push her away that night, maybe to make it easier on both of us, having to except that we would never escape and get the chance to really be together. The more I tried to push her away and shut her out, the tighter she clung to me and the harder she fought back, unwilling to let me give up. Looking into her eyes that night, I saw so many things that had been missing from my life for so long. But most of all, I saw hope and love. That night, she held me in her arms and whispered sweet words in my ear, and described her vision of our future together. It was that night that I finally realized that I could still have all the things I wanted in life. The only difference would be, that I would have those things with someone who truly loved me and would treat me right. That someone is her.

_Flashback_

_I'm lying on the living room floor, where he left me almost two hours ago. Every bone and muscle in my body aches. My head is pounding, and my heart has been broken for the very last time. I've reached my breaking point, and I can't hold on any longer. My only hope, is that Arizona will be able to forgive me, and be able to understand why I need to let go. _

_As I slowly open my eyes, my vision is blurred from the many tears I've cried, and the many punches I took to the face. I use the very little energy I have to move my head away from the throw up on the floor in front of me. Though I am barely able to lift my arm, I slowly bring my hand to my mouth, wiping the blood off my lip with the back of my hand. _

_With my back to the kitchen and my eyes closed, I can't see her, but I know she's there, because I can feel her presence. The presence of an angel, my angel. _

"_Callie?" she calls softly, as she shuts the door. "Oh my god" she gasps when she rounds the corner into the living room. She slowly drops to the floor behind me, forgetting her own pain. "Calliope. What did he do to you?" _

_When I open my eyes again minutes later, she's kneeling on the floor beside me. Once my eyes fully adjust, I see her beautiful face just inches from mine, tears falling freely from both of her eyes. _

"_Calliope? Can you hear me, beautiful?". I open my mouth to respond, but am unable to form words. "Look at you, I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you" she whimpers softly, as more tears fall. She gently places a hand on my cheek. She then slowly and carefully brings her lips to my forehead, placing two soft kisses there. "It's okay, you're safe now. I've got you" she tells me softly, when my only response is a faint whimper. "You're not alone. I'm right here with you, you're safe with me. I'm going to take care of you." _

_I try and respond to her, but the burning in my throat makes it impossible to speak. She opens the water bottle, and brings the spout to my mouth, dropping small amounts of water at a time into my mouth, before continuing to clean up my face, softly dabbing it with a damp cloth. _

"_Arizona..." I croak out softly, as she gently cleans off my face. "You have to leave. What if he comes back?" _

"_They're not coming back until Friday" she tells me, slightly shaking her head. "You and I have the next two days together. We can be together, just you and I..." _

"_You have to leave. I'll be fine, just...please go" I say. _

_She shakes her head, frowning slightly. "I'm not leaving you. I'm going to find a way to get you to the hospital, okay? and I am going to be with you the whole time. I'm not letting you, or anyone else push me away." _

"_No, please..." I begin to cry. "No hospital, he will find out and hurt me more. I'll be fine, nothing is broken. No one can know Arizona, no one..." _

"_Okay, shhh, It's okay" she tells me softly, as she gently takes one of my hands in hers. "I will take care of you then, okay? I'm not leaving you like this. I'm going to help you get upstairs and get you cleaned off and into some comfortable clothes. And then, I will hold you while you sleep". _

"_Arizona" I say, trying to sound slightly aggravated, as she slowly and carefully helps me into a standing position. "I'm not worth it. Just go home." _

"_No" she replies immediately, shaking her head slightly. She wraps my arm around her shoulder, allowing me to use her as a crutch to keep my balance. "Nothing you say is going to make me leave you. Just let me take care of you, and be here for you. Please" she pleads. After a slow and painful walk up the stairs, she leads me into the guest room, down the hall from my bedroom. _

_She picks out pajamas for both of us to wear, and carefully helps me get dressed after kissing every scar and bruise on my body. After carefully helping me into bed, and propping pillows up behind me so I can sit up, she feeds me soup and crackers, and makes sure I get enough to drink. When I am done, she sits beside me, running her fingers through my long dark hair as she whispers soothing words in my ear. _After excusing myself from the bedroom,_ I stand in front of the mirror in the bathroom, closely studying my face. My left eye, half closed and slightly puffy, the cut on my forehead and bruises forming on my right cheek. His finger prints, imprinted in bruises on my neck. Placing my hands on either side of the sink, I hang my head down as the tears begin to fall freely from my eyes. 'I can't do it anymore' I whisper, hoping Arizona isn't hanging around outside the door. _

"_Callie?" she calls from the hall way. "Are you okay? You've been in there a long time." _

"_Uh...I'm fine. Just..." I trail off, quietly opening the medicine cabinet, hoping she won't hear. "Just go away, Arizona. Please. Go home." _

"_You're not fine" she replies, shaking the door knob. "I know you, and I know something is wrong. Please, let me in" she pleads. When the door knob stops shaking, I resume searching as quickly as I can because I know her. If she gets in here, one look in her eyes is all it's going to take to make me cave, and I can't because if I do, I'll be trapped here forever."Calliope?" she calls again, from outside the door. "Please open the door. You're scaring me. I know something is wrong, because I can feel it. You're not okay. Stop trying to shut me out, because I am not going anywhere. You and I are in this together. I'm worried about you, please let me in! Please..." she cries. _

_I sigh in frustration when she successfully picks the lock and I hear the door pop open. When she opens the door, I stop my movements, but keep my gaze fixed down at the sink. "What are you doing?" she asks, as her voice cracks up at the end. She slowly approaches me, taking the pill bottles out of my shaking hands, quickly tossing them out of reach. "No, you're not doing this to me..." _

"_I can't do it anymore Arizona" I say, shaking my head slightly. "I have nothing to live for..." _

"_What about me? Is that what I am to you? Nothing." she asks sadly, followed by a long pause. "What about me?"_

"_Arizona..." I begin to protest. _

"_No" she cuts me off. She turns me towards her, before tilting my head up. "Live for me. Please. Live for me, like I live for you. You're the best thing in my life and I have to believe that one day you and I will be free. So please, stay strong for me" she pleads, as the tears fall from her beautiful blue eyes, like rain. "Isn't it worth fighting for?" _

"_I can't" I reply coldly, still avoiding eye contact. "I just can't. I try and think about the future, and all I see is this. I'll be trapped here forever, and I don't want that. Just go home, Arizona. Let me go." _

"_No, I won't go home, and no...I won't let you go, ever." she replies, shakily. She places both hands on my cheeks, forcing eye contact. "I'm falling in love with you, and I know you're falling for me too, because I see it in your eyes every time you look at me. I feel it when you hold me, and it's the most amazing thing I've ever felt. When I'm in your arms, I feel safe. I feel needed and wanted, and most of all loved. I haven't felt that in a very long time. When I'm with you, I feel all these things I've never felt before and I don't know about you...but me, I wanna be with you. I want to be the one to show you what true love is. I want to be the one to make you feel beautiful again, the one to put you back together, like you're doing for me. What we have is real, and so amazing. It's once in a life time and I know I will never find another that I belong with, as much as I belong with you. You're it for me..you're the one I belong with." _

"_Please..I..I can't..." I say, taking a step back from her. "Of course I want to be with you. But, we're never going to get the chance...don't make it harder than it is. Just let me go, and remember that no matter what happens, I'll always..." _

"_Calliope" she cuts me off. She steps closer and rests her forehead against mine, and our tears mix together. "Please. Hold on a little while longer, for me. You and I will figure out a way to get out of here, and never look back. We'll go somewhere, where we can be together. Somewhere, where we can walk down the street holding hands, and not worry about who see's us. Somewhere, that we can make love every night, in the comfort of our own bedroom. Then, we can hold each other while we sleep, and wake up to each other every morning. That is our future. A life together, free from this. I know we've only known each other for a few months, but I know we're meant to be. We were meant to find each other, so we could both experience true love." _

"_I can't" I reply coldly, placing a hand on her shoulder and try to push her away. "I'm nothing Arizona, nothing. You deserve better. He's right, everyone would just be better off...if I was..." _

"_No! no...you don't get to do this!" she shouts, starting to break down. She uses any little bit of energy she has to fight my rejection. She carefully wraps her arms around me, clinging onto me for dear life. "You don't get to give up, and leave me here without you. Please don't do this to me. I need you. I won't make it without you. You're...all I have." she cries, as she shakes violently. "Hold me Callie. Please hold me." she pleads desperately. I wrap my arms around her shaking form, as the tears continue to fall out of both our eyes. " I can't live without you. I'm begging you, please. Don't do this to me..." _

"_Okay. Okay, shhhh" I tell her, as she falls apart in my arms. She tilts her head up slightly, and brings her lips to my neck. She places soft kisses on the bruises as a few of her tear drops land on my chest. "I'm sorry Arizona. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." _

"_Were you really going to do anything?" she asks, with a slight sniffle. "Think of me, and how much it would hurt me. I need you. I...can't imagine my life without you." she whimpers, as she wipes her tears with the back of her hand. "A life without you in it... wouldn't be a life at all. You're my reason for being. Without you, I would have nothing." _

"_I don't know. I just got so caught up in my emotions and I...I don't know" I reply, trying to avoid eye contact. Unwilling to look at the pain in her blue eyes, knowing I'm the reason why she's crying. "I just know that I can't live like this anymore." _

"_I can't either" she replies. She gently tilts my chin up, forcing me to look into her eyes again. "So please. Please, promise me that you're going to stay strong for me so we can have a life and a future together. I'll figure everything out and get us out of here, I promise." _

"_Okay" I reply simply, following a long period of silence in which she spent looking at me with those gorgeous blue eyes, red rimmed and filled with tears. _

"_You promise?" she asks softly, looking into my eyes. _

_Right here, right now, looking into her eyes, I see something I've never seen before. I see a a future, beyond all of this pain and suffering. I see forever. A life free of pain. A lifetime of holding her in my arms every night and waking up to her sweet face every morning. A lifetime of love and happiness with my beautiful blue eyed, blonde haired angel. I see life beyond the hell I've been trapped in for so long._

"_Yes" I answer her. I reach out my hand, gently placing it on her cheek. I stroke it softly with my thumb as I slowly bring my lips to hers, in a soft and loving kiss. "I promise" I add, when we break from the kiss. _

"_Don't ever do that to me again" she sighs. As hard as she tries to contain her emotions, a few tears escape once again, as she wraps her arms around me again and rests her head on my chest. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I wouldn't know how to exist in a world where you didn't." _

_Just like that, my heart crumbles at the desperation and sadness in her voice. What was I thinking? I wasn't thinking, not clearly any way. I rest my lips on the top of her head, placing soft kisses there. "Baby, I'm so sorry I put you through that. Please forgive me. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry beautiful." _

_No more words are spoken, as she takes my hand in hers and helps me down the hall way and into bed, helping me settle on my back. Once she tucks me in, she crawls into bed beside me, loosely wrapping an arm around me. While I listen to her sweet and angelic voice as she talks about her vision of our future together, I drift off into a peaceful slumber in the arms of my angel. _

_End of flashback _

I enter the living room, where she sits curled up on the couch with a blanket covering the lower half of her body. I carefully hand her a cup of tea, before taking a seat on the couch next to her. I then reach under the blanket and place her feet on my lap, allowing her to stretch her legs out a little bit.

"Thank you" she says, before taking a small sip of her tea. She sighs in contentment, looking at me with her dreamy blue eyes as I give her a gentle foot rub, hoping to take some of the days stress away. "Hmm. I could get used to this. I love when you pamper me like this."

"You better get used to it" I reply, with a slight smirk. "because my plan for our future is a lifetime of pampering you and giving you everything your heart desires. You will have the rest of your life for this."

"Mm the rest of my life?" she asks sweetly, showing off her dimples. "I_ love_ the sound of that."

I smile back at her for a moment, before changing the subject. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask her.

"Oh, um..." she trails off, as her facial expression falls slightly. "You first?" she suggests.

"Okay" I tell her, sensing her slight level of anxiety and being unable to say no to her, as I look into her gorgeous blue eyes, filled with hope. "I've been thinking...and I think it's time for you and I to start looking for a place of our own. It's been great, living here with Teddy but, I'm sure she's ready to have her apartment back and I don't know about you, but I think we're ready to _finally_ be on our own."

"I think you're right" she replies with a slight nod. She sips her tea once again, before speaking. "With everything that's gone on, we've never really had a chance to stand on our own. We spent the last of our days in Boston with Mike and Jenna, and then came here. We haven't been on our own, and I think we're more than ready for that."

"Don't get me wrong, I appreciate everything that's been done for us, but we need our own space. It's been on my mind for a while. I thought about it months ago but I knew you were having a hard time and needed people around you, to help you through it so I didn't want to stress you out even more. You were already dealing with so much, and I didn't want to put more pressure on you. It's a big step for us, so I wanted to wait until you were ready."

"You're right, it is a big step for us" she says. "But it's time. You're ready. We need our own space, and some privacy. At the end of a long day, all I want to do is come home with you and Emma and enjoy the few hours we have with her before we put her to bed."

"Me too" I reply, with a small smile. I continue giving her a foot rub while she finishes her tea. I use one hand to adjust the blanket around her, to keep her warm. "I would like to find a place as soon as possible, so we can finally get the independence we have never had."

"Sounds good to me. I can't wait, this is going to be a good thing for us."

"A _very_ good thing. I can't wait either" I agree. "How bout a nice hot bath?" I ask, when she finishes her tea, and places the empty mug on the table. "Then I'll give you a nice long back rub."

"Mmm sounds good to me" she replies.

As she smiles at me sweetly, I can only smile back at her. This is what I live for, being the one to make her smile, that adorable dimpled smile of hers that I fell in love with the very first time she smiled at me. It has _always_ been my intent to give her everything her heart desires, and do anything that makes her happy. I had wanted to ask her about moving out on many occasions, but had always hesitated because I didn't want to stress her out too much, all I wanted her to focus on getting better.

The more important question that I plan on asking her _very_ soon, is if she will marry me. If she will make me the happiest women alive, and agree to become my wife. To spend the rest of her life with me, because I want nothing more than forever with her. I want to spend every day being her loving wife and giving her the world. There is no greater happiness for me than holding her in my arms every night, waking up to her smile every day, and that is how I want the rest of my life to be.

I take her hand in mine, and help her off the couch before leading her down the hall and into the bathroom.

**Arizona's POV **

I watch her every move as she begins to undress herself, once she adjusts the temperature of the bath water. She crosses her arms, gripping the bottom of her shirt, and pulls it up over her head. Once she undoes the button and zipper on her jeans she wiggles her hips from side to side as she slides the pants down her long and perfectly toned legs. Suddenly I am hit with a desire that I haven't felt in months. The sudden urge to please her and be pleased in return, the way that only she knows how. I want her right here, and right now. I need her, I crave her and can't wait to feel her touch. Her hands on my body, her soft lips trailing kisses over my skin while we lose ourselves in each other.

"Did you have enough to eat at dinner?" she asks, as she kicks her cloths out of the way, not yet aware of the fact that I've been staring at her. "I can make you something when we're done if you want."

"Mm you know what I haven't had quite enough of?" I ask, with a slight smirk as my eyes wander up and down her gorgeous body.

"What's that?" she asks, with her back to me as she turns the running water off.

While she still has her back to me, I quickly remove my shirt, bra and pants.

"You" I reply, when she turns to face me. I take the two remaining steps towards her, and immediately crash our lips together in a searing kiss. Taking her by surprise, I place my hands on her hips, turning us around and backing her up against the bathroom sink without breaking the kiss. I tear my lips away from hers only when breathing becomes an issue. "I haven't had enough of _you_ lately" I add breathlessly. I bring my lips to her chest, trailing open mouth kisses up to her neck, and then her ear. "I want you, right here and right now" I husk in her ear. "I wanna hear you moan my name while I make you come."

"Oh god baby" she gasps, as I run my hands from her hips to the back of her thighs, forcing her legs further apart. "I don't know what's gotten into you tonight, but I love it"

I then run my hands up the back of her thighs, over her hips and up her back. I crash our lips together once more and without warning, and plunge my tongue into her mouth as I undo the clasp of her bra. Without breaking the kiss, I remove her bra, tossing it to the floor. She moans into my mouth as my hands quickly roam her naked skin.

"baby...please..." she breathes in between hungry kisses.

I tear my lips away from hers, and pull back to look her in the eyes. "What? Tell me what you want."

"Touch me, please" she pleads breathlessly. "I'm so wet for you"

With a slight smirk, I slowly trail my right hand down her abdomen while she shutters under my touch. I stop my movements just as the tips of my fingers reach her panties. She groans in disapproval momentarily, until my hand finds it's way into her panties.

"Is...this what you want?" I ask her, running my fingers through her soaked center.

"Yes" she hisses, throwing her head back as my finger tips brush against her clit. "More" she demands, as she brings her head back up, making eye contact.

I dip two fingers inside of her, moaning at the extreme wetness I find there. "Mmm...someone's _definitely_ in the mood tonight"

"More baby" she demands again. "Yes, yes right there" she adds, as I curl my fingers inside of her and my thumb finds her clit. She grips the edge of the bathroom counter with one hand, trying to maintain her balance. She throws her head back again, struggling as she tries to even her breathing. "Just like that baby...oh...oh my...oh god that's amazing. Don't stop."

"Or what?" I ask with a slight smirk, although she can't see.

She groans in frustration when I remove my fingers from inside her. Her head snaps back up, causing her hair to whip around into her face. Slightly out of breath, she stares me down, as her eyes remain a darker shade.

"w...why would you do that to me?" she pouts. "That's just mean, unless you plan on making up for it."

"Oh I plan on making up for it" I reply, with a slight smirk. I stare into her lust filled eyes as I slowly run my hands down her sides to her hips. Gripping her sides, I pull her away from the counter. "Take these off" I demand, as I tug lightly on her panties. She does as she's told and steps to the side to remove her panties. No sooner does she step out of them, that I wrap my arms around her, and claim her lips in a passionate kiss as I back her up toward the bathroom door. I put my hand out to stop her from hitting the door. I then tear my lips away from hers, leaving her short of breath once again as I slowly bring my right hand to the front of her. "Now, where were we?"

"t...too slow" she stutters,as my hand continues it's journey down the front of her. "You're killing me here with the teasing."

When my right hand finally reaches her soaked center, she spreads her legs slightly as she grips the door knob with one hand. I gather the wetness with the tips of my fingers as I trail kisses on her neck and chest.

"How about now?" I ask in a teasing tone, as I circle her clit with a single finger. "Am I teasing you now?"

"n...no" she breathes as I quicken my pace. She throws her head back against the door, releasing a deep moan. "Mmm baby" she whimpers. Her legs begin to tremble, making it difficult to keep her balance. When I sense she is getting close, I wrap my free arm around her, holding her up as I slide two fingers into her without warning. "Yes...oh god...don't stop. I'm so close...I...mmm that feels amazing". As her legs become weaker, she wraps her free arm around me, holding on tightly. "I...I c...can't s...stand.." she mumbles.

Her walls tighten around my fingers and it isn't long before the sounds of her loud moans fill the room as she repeats my name over and over again while a powerful orgasm rips through her. Keeping my hold on her trembling body, I continue my motions at a slower pace in order to draw out her release, until I know she can't take anymore. She groans at the loss as I remove my fingers from inside her.

"So did I make up for it?" I ask her, when she finally makes eye contact. I send a slight smirk her way, before licking my fingers clean.

"Did you ever" she quickly replies.

After a long hot bath together, we head into the bedroom to continue our night alone. The first night we have had alone in a very long time. As I stand in front of the large mirror on my dresser, she appears behind me.

"Mmm hey baby" she says, wrapping her arms around me. She rests her chin on my shoulder as our eyes meet in the mirror. Holding me close to her she gently sways us back and fourth while she smiles at me. "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

"You only tell me every day" I reply, giving her a dimpled smile. I turn myself around on her arms so that I can face her, before looping my arms around her neck. "But, I love it. I'll never get tired of all the things you say to me every day, because you make me feel...amazing."

"You are amazing" she says, flashing me her megawatt smile. "and I love you with all of my heart" she adds, before giving me a kiss.

When she tries to pull away, I bring a hand to the back of her neck, pulling her in for another kiss. When our tongues meet, we both moan softly into the kiss. I bring my other hand down to find one of hers. I gently grasp her wrist and guide her hand down to the tie of my bathrobe.

"Please" I breathe softly when she hesitates. I pull back slightly to look her in the eyes. "Take it off."

Our eyes remain locked, while she slowly unties my bathrobe. Up until now, I had never wanted to give up control because I felt trapped. When we had rediscovered our intimacy after my attacks, everything was always done on my time and exactly the way I wanted. I would undress myself, and have not yet been able to give up control. But tonight, I want to change that. I want her to undress me. I want to feel her body on top of mine as she brings me pleasure, because I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that I am safe with her.

When the bathrobe is untied, she slowly opens it, revealing my naked front. Her eyes carefully scan my body. "Look at that gorgeous body" she whispers. She places her hands on my hips, pulling me closer to her. She then brings her lips to my chest, placing a trail of light kisses from there, up to my neck, and eventually my ear. "You're so beautiful baby"

"Kiss me" I tell her, as I shiver under her touch and small goose bumps appear on my body. "Please"

She brings her lips to mine, capturing them in a searing kiss. As we're lost in a passionate kiss, I untie her bathrobe. When it opens, she pulls me closer and our naked fronts press together. Without breaking the kiss I slide her bathrobe down over her shoulders, eventually pushing it all the way off her.

She breaks the kiss, to pull back and look into my eyes. As she looks into my eyes, searching for any signs of discomfort I nod, urging her to continue. She keeps her eyes locked with mine, as she runs her hands up my arms to my shoulders. She slowly pushes the robe down my shoulders and arms. When it falls to the floor behind me, she gently grasps my hips, pulling me close to her. She then places a light kiss on my lips before bringing them to my neck.

"I love you" she murmurs against my skin.

"I love you too" comes my soft reply.

Wrapping my arms around her as she kisses my neck, I begin backing us up toward the bed. Taking her by surprise, I pull her onto the bed with me, landing her on top of me. When she tries to move, I hold onto her, not willing to let her go.

"You're sure about this?" she asks, looking into my eyes. "You're okay?"

"I'm perfect" I whisper, with a slight nod. I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding in, as I hold her shaking body close to mine. "I know I'm safe with you."

"You are" she assures me. She uses one hand to support some of her weight, while she trails her free hand down my body. "Safe with me" she adds, before bringing her lips to mine. I whimper slightly when she runs her fingers up the length of my center. When we break from the kiss she brings her lips to my neck. "You will always be safe with me, my love".

My body tingles under her touch and small goose bumps appear as she places open mouthed kisses down my neck and chest. My hand finds the back of her neck, and I guide her down to my breast. She slowly enters me with one finger, while swirling her hot tongue around my nipple, before taking it in her mouth, gently sucking. When she adds a second finger and moans at the wetness building up, my back slightly arches off the bed, pressing my body closer against hers.

She pulls back to look me in the eyes. "I love you so much, beautiful" she tells me softly. No matter how many times a day we exchange 'I love you's', I get butterflies in my stomach. My heart beats a little faster, and a feeling of peace washes over my entire body. "Tell me I'm the only one who will be doing this to you, for the rest of your life."

"y..yes...t..the only one...forever" I stutter breathlessly as she quickens her pace slightly. When she removes her fingers, I groan slightly at the loss. I whimper softly when she begins to circle my clit with her finger. "that feels _so_ good."

"Yeah?" she moans. She enters me with two fingers again, and begins circling my clit with her thumb, adding slight pressure. "Are you going to come for me?"

"Yes" I breathe. I suck in a slightly shaky breath as a familiar feeling takes over my body. My whole body tingling and on fire, as I begin to lose control. "Yes...don't stop. I'm gonna come for you". My body trembles against hers, and the sounds of my moans and labored breathing fill the room. As my orgasm quickly approaches, I wrap my arms around her. Holding her close to me, I dig my nails into her back.

"Come on baby" she breathes, looking into my eyes. "Come for me"

Just like that, my orgasm rips through me. I throw my head back into the pillow, giving her easier access to my neck. She sucks lightly on the spot she knows drives me crazy, while my body quakes beneath hers. As she continues pumping in and out of me at a slower pace to draw out my orgasm, I close my eyes and savor the feeling. The intense pleasure that only she has ever been able to bring me. As I come down from my high, she lays beside me. She pulls the covers over us and loosely wraps an arm around my waist.

"Mmmm" I moan softly. With my head turned to the side, I open my eyes and am met with a pair of loving brown ones as she stares at me with all of the love and adoration in the world. "That was amazing."

"Hmm you're amazing" she replies. She leans forward for a kiss before pulling back and resting her head on her pillow. "You look sleepy" she points out. "But you're still just as beautiful as you were the first time I laid eyes on you."

"Sleepy or not, we have three weeks of sex to make up for" I reply with a slight smirk. "Starting now" I add, as I roll on top of her.

Following several rounds of passionate and tender love making, we lay naked under the covers, wrapped in each other's arms as we relax in the afterglow of a much needed night alone. Her warm body against mine, as I rest my head on her chest, listening to and feeling the steady beat of her heart. A heart that beats for and belongs to me, and only me. She slowly runs the tips of her fingers up and down my arm with one hand, while the other finds my own hand. Our intertwined hands rest on her stomach. This is where I am the most content and at peace in my life, other than with my daughter. Here with the love of my life, wrapped safely and securely in her strong arms and feeling her tender and gentle touch.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" she asks, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Could you give me a few minutes?" I ask her. I lift my head off her chest, to look into her brown eyes. "Maybe...we could get ready for bed first?" I suggest, needing a few minutes to collect my thoughts.

"Of course" she replies softly and honestly. She lifts her head slightly, placing a lingering kiss on my lips. "Anything you need, my love."

As we begin getting dressed and ready for bed, I try and take a moment to collect my thoughts. In all honesty, I am not even sure why i'm so nervous about how this conversation will go. There has never been a time when she wasn't there for me or didn't support me, so why would things be any different now? We have always supported one another and been there for each other through everything.

Within the last few weeks, I've struggled a little with what happened to me because of how much I have had to talk about it in therapy. Most people would say that you feel better talking about a traumatic experience, because you get the chance to 'let it all out' instead of keeping it to yourself and letting it eat away at you. However, that has not always been the case for me. In recent weeks, I have found myself struggling once again, in trying to deal with everything that happened to me during the worst three days of my life. Going to my weekly appointments seems to do more harm than good at this point, and has begun to rattle my emotions all over again.

The longer that I have gone to therapy, the more I've begun to wonder why I would share the most personal and painful details of my life with someone who I barely know, instead of opening up to Callie. The one person in this world who understands me, and knows the severity of everything that I have gone through, and the depths of pain and sadness I have felt as a result of my past. There was never a time when I couldn't tell her anything, no matter how bad it was, without being judged or pressured into sharing specific details. She has always been there for me, if even just to hold me when I am feeling sad.

When I return to the bedroom, she sits up in our bed, pillows propped up behind her, as she waits patiently for my arrival. When I approach the bed, she smiles at me while lifting the covers up. I crawl into bed beside her, leaving a small space between the two of us.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you..." I begin. She waits calmly as I take a second to find the right words. I adjust the covers around me, before turning to face her. "...during my session tonight, I mentioned that I would like to leave therapy. It's something that I've been thinking about for a while. She wanted me to talk to you about it, because she wanted me to be sure that I would still have the support I needed at home, if I wasn't going to therapy anymore."

"Of course you will have the support you need" she replies softly. She slides her hand across the bed under the covers, in search of my hand. She takes it in hers, giving me a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "You know I'll support you in whatever you decide to do, and that I'll _always_ be there for you. Can I ask why though? Why you want to stop."

"At first it was really hard..." I trail off. My voice so quiet, that I'm not even sure she heard me. "It was really hard to talk about everything, because it was still so fresh. Then it got a little easier as time went on, and it did help a little bit to talk about it. I also learned different ways to cope with what happened to me. But lately, It's getting harder. It's making me sad all over again, to have to talk about it that much, and in such great detail. I want to move forward and finally put it behind me, and in order to do that...I can't talk about it all the time, because all it does is upset me. It's holding me back from moving forward and putting it behind me, which is what I need to do. I need to let it go. I need...to move on with my life."

"I understand. Just, please promise me one thing" she tells me. I nod slightly, urging her to continue. My eyes meet hers once again, and all I see is love and honesty in her beautiful brown eyes. "Promise me that when you think about it, and you're having a bad day, or even just a moment...that you'll come to me. Even if you don't want to talk to me about it...I want you to come to me, so I can hold you and be there for you. Okay?"

"I promise" I reply, smiling at her. She gives me a small smile in return, before removing our hands from under the comforter. She raises my hand to her lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it before letting go. "I just think that I've spent enough time in therapy. At first, even though I wanted to shut everyone out and keep it all to myself, I didn't. I couldn't, because I had you and Emma to think about. I wanted to be better for both of you. I wanted to be the mother Emma needed me to be..."

"And you are, Arizona" she tells me softly. I bring my eyes up to meet hers for a moment, finding only truth and honesty in her eyes. "After everything you went through, you didn't give up. You got the help that you needed to make it through. Admitting that you needed help doesn't mean you're weak, it only means you're strong...because you did what you had to do, to recover from what you went through. Even after everything that's happened, you're still as strong, caring, and compassionate, and loving as you were the day I met you. You're exactly who we need you to be, and we love you _very_ much."

"I love you too" I reply, breaking into a small dimpled smile. "Both of you. You're my whole world, and I would be lost without you."

"You okay?" she asks, following a short pause. "I did notice you were really quiet tonight before you went in."

Following a slight nod, I turn away and look down at my hands, which rest folded on my lap. "It was the worst three days of my life..." I trail off, followed by a momentary pause. "...and I can't talk about it anymore. I can't talk about how I was beaten to the point where I couldn't breathe, or...how I was...nearly raped three times". I pause once again and take a deep breath as I prepare to open up to her. Something I have only done very few times since everything happened. For some reason, it had been hard for me to open up to her, although she's the one I should be opening up to the most, because she's always been the one who understands me the most. "The second time he tried to rape me...I thought it was going to happen. It was the most terrified I've felt in my entire life...it was so close to happening..."

"Arizona, you don't have to do this" she tells me softly. She seeks my hand once again, taking it in hers for comfort. "Really. If you don't want to talk about it anymore, I understand."

I shake my head slightly. "If I am going to open up to anyone, I want it to be you."

"But you don't..."

"It was a matter of seconds" I continue, ignoring her offer. I know I am about to have a slight breakdown, one that has been coming for a while. I never wanted the full extent of my emotions to come out in therapy, I would rather it be here with her. I move my head slightly more downward, forcing the hair that was tucked behind my ear to cover the side of my face. "A matter of seconds, and it would have happened. I _never_ would have been able to come back from that, not after all I have been through. Mikey came in and stopped it from happening."

"I mean it, I understand if you..." she tries again.

"Jack had taken off all my clothes. While I begged him to leave me alone, he ripped my clothes off..." I trail off, pausing to contain my emotions. I suck in a slightly shaky breath, and exhale calmly before continuing. "...he threw me on the bed. I tried to get away, I tried so hard...but he punched me until I stopped trying to get away. He got on top of me...I couldn't move...I couldn't get away, all I could do was cry and beg him not to...he slapped me in the face and called me a bitch..." I trail off again, as my voice becomes increasingly heavy with emotion. "Then, he called me a slut and told me I wanted it..."

"Shhh baby it's okay" she tells me softly. She removes her hand from mine, and places it on my lower back, rubbing small circles. "You can stop, if you want."

"I closed my eyes, and wished it would all go away. I could feel him on top of me crushing my already bruised body. When I opened my eyes again, there he was. Staring down at me, proud of what he was doing to me". I pause for another moment, in a failed attempt to not cry. When I close my eyes tightly, it forces the unshed tears out of my eyes. "When I heard the zipper on his pants...Mikey came in. He told Jack to get off me and leave me alone, but he didn't listen. Mikey pushed him off of me, and fought to keep him away from me. He punched Mikey in the face, which gave him enough time to get back to me. He grabbed my arm, threw me on the floor and said 'fine, you want her? take her'...then he said he would give Mikey one more chance to make him proud. He wanted him to rape me..."

"But he didn't" she says, in a faint whisper.

"He didn't" I reply, with a slight sniffle. "He was so gentle with me and all I did was cry. He had never hurt me, but I was still terrified. I couldn't even hear anything he was saying to me while he was taking care of me, because all I could think about was how close I had been to being raped. How scared I was. All I wanted was to be in your arms instead of where I was..."

"I'm so sorry" she whimpers, finally losing her own battle with tears. She scoots closer, and wraps her arm around me, holding me close to her. She uses her free hand to hold my head against her chest as she gently strokes my cheek with her thumb, wiping the tears away. "I love you so much. I'm sorry you had to go through that and I'm _so_ sorry I wasn't there for you that night..."

"Don't" I tell her softly, shaking my head against her chest. "Just, don't"

"I can't help but think that maybe if I was there with you the night he took you, I could have stopped it...that I could have protected you and none of this would have happened to you..."

"Stop" I tell her sternly but lovingly. I reach for the hand that rests on my cheek. I take it in mine, and give it a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "You and I have always done this. We have always blamed ourselves for not being there sooner. It wasn't your fault, and it wasn't my fault. It just happened, but I'm okay now because I have you and our baby girl. Please, please don't blame yourself, okay?"

"Okay" she replies, in a shaky voice. "I'll never let anyone hurt you. I don't care what I have to do to protect you. No one will ever hurt you again. I'll keep you safe, I promise". Silence falls around us as she holds me securely in her arms, slightly rocking us back and fourth in an attempt to comfort me, while my crying subsides. "Things are going to be so much better for us" she breaks the silence. She places a kiss on the top of my head before continuing. "We're going to move on with our lives and start a life together with our daughter. A life of our own, separate from everyone else."

"Moving on is all I want to do" I reply. I lift my head off her chest to look her in the eyes, though she keeps her hold on me. "All I've done for the last four months is talk about the most traumatic experience of my life, and I don't want that anymore. I want to move forward. Talking about it all the time won't change the fact that it happened. I can't keep talking about it, because then I get like this...every time I have to go...and before you know it, I'm crying and ruining a perfect night for us, and I don't want that."

"You didn't ruin anything" she tells me, shaking her head slightly. She cups my face with her free hand, forcing eye contact. "Okay? You didn't ruin our night, baby. Any night that I get to spend with you, no matter what we're doing...will always be perfect to me. I just want to be with you."

"Okay" I reply with a slight nod. "So, you'll come in with me next week?"

"Of course I will" she replies quickly. "I know you don't want to talk about it all the time and that's okay. But, if you ever do want to talk...I will listen. You have _always_ been there for me when I needed you, and I will always be here for you."

"I know you will" I reply, with a small smile. "and...sometimes I will want to open up to you, I just don't want to feel like I have to talk about it every week. I still think about it, all the time...and sometimes...that's hard enough."

"You'll be okay without it. I know you will..."

"Only because I have the most wonderful, beautiful, smart, compassionate and loving girlfriend in the world" I interrupt her. When she smiles at me, I smile back at her. "and not to mention our daughter. The most adorable baby in the world."

"Do you want to call it a night?"

"You don't mind?" I ask, hesitantly. I feel bad, because we haven't had any time to ourselves in four months, and even before we became mothers, life was far too hectic to allow much intimacy. It was all about my recovery.

"I don't mind at all" she replies. She places a light kiss on my lips, before pulling back to look me in the eyes. "How about I rub your back? Then when you're ready we'll get some sleep."

"Mm I'd love that" I answer her softly, showing off my dimples. After giving her a kiss I settle in bed on my stomach with my hands tucked under my pillow. She pulls the covers over us, settling in bed on her side, facing me. She slides her hand under my shirt, and begins softly rubbing my back. A nightly routine that I've become quite used to since my return home. The familiarity and comfort of her touch had always calmed me down enough to sleep.

"Thank you for tonight. For dinner, and...listening to me...being there for me, thank you." I say.

"I will always be here for you, my love" she replies, with a small smile. "You don't have to thank me, ever...you're what I live for, you and Emma."

"I miss her _so_ much tonight" I sigh with a slight pout. "I _really_ didn't want to leave her."

"I didn't want to leave her either, but it's not so bad is it? having a night to ourselves. Addison will probably still want her one night a week so why don't we make 'therapy night' into a 'date night' instead...even if it's not overnight. I'll take you to dinner, a movie, a walk in the park when the weather is nice. Let me be your therapy."

"I'd like that" I reply with a small smile.

"You know, I still think about what I went through.." she trails off.

"Yeah?" I ask her.

"All the time" she replies. She continues softly rubbing my back, as I continue to enjoy the feeling of her soft touch as she takes the days stress away. "But then I look at you, and Emma...and I know that, I don't have to feel that way ever again, because every day...you two bring me more joy than I ever could have dreamed of. We'll always think about what we went through, but we will _always_ have each other, and that's all that matters. We have a lifetime of happiness ahead of us."

I close my eyes, as I smile at her, showing off my dimples. I keep my eyes closed as she continues her movements and I enjoy the feeling of her soft and gentle touch. While my eyes are closed, I begin envision our future together. Spending my life with her by my side. Sleeping safely and comfortably in her arms every night, and waking up to her beautiful smile and loving kisses every morning. Though I haven't asked her to marry me yet, I imagine our wedding day and how much of a beautiful bride she will be. I see one or two more children that look just like her, and maybe one or two that look like me. I often ask myself how I could have never wanted children, because now that I am a mother, it's all I can think about. Having more beautiful babies with the love of my life, because being a mother brings a sense of joy that nothing else could ever amount to.

"You're so beautiful" she whispers. She rests her lips on my forehead, placing a few soft kisses there. "My angel."

"Hmmm" I mumble sleepily.

Sometime later, in a half asleep state, I begin to roll myself over. She removes her hand from under my shirt, lifting the covers up as I shift closer to her. She runs her fingers through my hair, tucking it behind my ear. She then kisses my cheek softly, as she trails her fingertips up and down my arm.

"Goodnight baby" she tells me softly. She kisses my cheek one more time before resting her head on the same pillow. She wraps her arm around me, holding me as close to her as I can possibly be as I enjoy the feeling of being in her arms. The only sense of security and comfort that I will ever know. "Sleep well. I love you _so_ much."

"Love you too" I reply, followed by a sigh of contentment. "More than you will ever know."

_To Be Continued..._

_If you have read this all the way through, I applaud you- due to the length. I'm pretty sure it's the longest chapter in the history of fanfiction. It was also one of those chapters where the emotions were all over the place. I wanted to show each of them as they reflected on their pasts, before they decided(together) to move on and start rebuilding their lives so that they can find the independence they have never had._

_There's a surprise in the next chapter, so I hope you'll all stay tuned for that because I think you will be pretty happy with it =) Any guesses?_

_Thank you once again to all who leave positive feed back, and those who continue to add this story to their favorites/alerts. Your support is greatly appreciated and I always look forward to hearing from you. I appreciate everything and thank everyone for bearing with me._

_Follow me on twitter (CalzonaLovin) to follow updates on what stories i'm working on and when. I've been doing it to give people a better idea of what to expect and when, also to give them a chance to ask questions and or discuss any of my stories._

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Until next time, my friends. _


	44. Chapter 44

_Three Weeks Later_

**General POV**

As the early morning sun peaks through the curtains of their bedroom, Callie slowly opens her eyes, groaning at the fact that she must soon get up for work. While squinting from the small amount of light peeking in through the curtains, she smiles at the feeling of her girlfriend sleeping soundly in her arms, just as she would any other morning; because every night, she holds the blonde in her arms as if she never wants to let go. Sighing in contentment, she places her head back on the pillow for a moment, holding the blonde just a little tighter. She breathes in the scent of Arizona's shampoo, before carefully brushing her hair away from her neck, allowing her to inhale the sweet scent of her perfume that always lingers on her soft skin.

"I love you" she whispers softly, though her sleeping girlfriend cannot hear her. She places a light kiss on the blonde's shoulder. "Love of my life" she adds, followed by a period silence as she listens to the soft sounds of Arizona's breathing. "I'm _so_ incredibly lucky you're mine."

Careful not to wake her sleeping girlfriend, she crawls out of bed to go tend to their crying daughter. Minutes later when she returns, she finds the blonde still fast asleep in their bed. She carefully sits on the edge of the bed, placing the baby bottle on the nightstand, and Emma on her lap. She uses one arm to hold onto their daughter, while running her fingers through blonde hair as she watches her girlfriend sleep for a moment.

"Say Mama it's time to wake up" she says softly to their daughter, who reaches out for her mother. Without opening her eyes, Arizona smiles at the feeling of her daughter's tiny hand on her cheek. "Happy Birthday Mama" Callie adds.

When the blonde opens her eyes, she is met with two pairs of loving brown eyes that stare back at her, shining with the same love and adoration she wakes up to every morning. She breaks into a dimpled smile, at the sight of the love of her life and their daughter.

"Mmm good morning" she says sleepily, looking up into the brown eyes that stare down at her. "What a perfect way to wake up. I love waking up to my beautiful girls." she adds, rolling onto her back.

"Good morning" Callie replies. She keeps her hold on Emma, while carefully leaning down for a good morning kiss, which turns into two. "Happy Birthday baby."

"Thank you" the blonde replies. She brings herself into a sitting position, holding her arms out for her daughter, who reaches for her. "Come here my girl. I need my morning kisses" she says softly. She takes a smiling Emma in her arms, placing kisses on both cheeks. "I love you, my beautiful baby girl. I love you more than anything in the whole world. But you already knew that, because I tell you every day."

"Oh really?" Arizona giggles, at the sound of Emma's babbling. "Is that so?". She sits the giggling infant in her lap so that she's facing Callie. She uses her thumb and index finger to gently tickle her baby belly. Emma leans back slightly in her mothers arms, and looks up at her. She blinks slowly a few times as she stares up at the blonde in awe. "Look at that face. Is there anyone in the world that wouldn't fall in love with that sweet face? I don't think so."

Callie remains beside them, listening to the sounds of their daughters giggles as she squirms in her Mama's lap. She watches the two people she loves most in this world, with a huge smile on her face. Each day when she wakes up to her beautiful blonde angel and their baby girl, she is reminded of how blessed she is. She is reminded that no matter what she's been through, this is exactly how her life was supposed to turn out, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I am going to make you breakfast in bed." Callie tells Arizona_, _bringing her out of her daze with their daughter. "Then tonight, I am taking you out to dinner. Addison is going to come over and keep Teddy company while she's here with Emma and when we get home_, _I'll have some presents for you to open before we put her to bed."

"You don't have to do anything for me for my birthday" the blonde protests. Holding Emma in a sitting position with one arm, she uses her free hand to gently grasp Callie's "and you didn't need to get me anything. I have everything I_'_ll everwant and need, right here" she adds, kissing the top of Emma's head, before turning to look into brown eyes. "You two mean more to me than any birthday cake or present ever could."

"Shut up" Callie teases her. She kisses her girlfriend before pulling back to look into blue eyes. "We're celebrating your birthday."

She shakes her head slightly. "We don't need to. Really, you...don't have to do anything for me. " she adds, as her facial expression falls slightly. She kisses her daughters head once more before resting her cheek on it, holding her daughter close to she picks her head up, she looks away from her girlfriend. "We didn't get to celebrate your last birthday, because I ruined it."

"Arizona" Callie says softly, slightly shaking her head although her girlfriend cannot see her. She reaches for the blonde's face, gently turning her head towards her, forcing eye contact. "You did _not_ ruin anything..."

"Yeah, I kind of did" Arizona huffs. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to sound like that. I just don't think it's fair to you that we didn't get to do anything for your birthday, and you're planning to celebrate mine."

"Listen to me, okay?" When the blonde nods, Callie laces their fingers together again. She raises Arizona's hand to her lips, placing a light kiss on the back of it before holding it to her chest. "You did _not_ ruin my birthday. You were hurting, and you needed me to take care of you which is what I did, and you don't get to feel bad about that, because I would do it all again if I had to. We have _always_ taken care of each other, you and I...and I don't regret a single second of it. Besides, you gave me an amazing Valentine's Day that I'll never forget. I'll have plenty of other birthdays for us to celebrate, okay?"

"Besides..." the blonde trails off, ignoring her girlfriends explanation. "Today is just like any other day."

"No it's not Arizona" Callie protests. "You and I spent far too long missing out on birthday's and holiday's, and we're not going to do that anymore. We're going to start making new memories, _good_ memories. After everything we have been through, we deserve it. Today is your birthday and you deserve a special day. No arguments, Okay?"

"Okay" comes the soft reply, as an adorable dimpled smile creeps up on her. "You're amazing."

The two share a soft and loving kiss, before Callie exits the room to begin preparing breakfast.

Arizona shifts their daughter, cradling her in one arm. She reaches behind her, placing a pillow against the headboard. As she scoots back slightly to get settled, Emma starts to fuss. She wiggles and tries her hardest to sit up again, reaching for the bottle.

"Shh. I know you're hungry" the blonde coos softly, in an attempt to calm the fussy infant. She reaches for the bottle which had been placed in her lap. "There you go baby girl". As Emma begins drinking her morning bottle, she holds it with one hand. "I know you can hold it by yourself, but I'm going to help you any way, because that's what moms do" the blonde chuckles softly, holding onto the bottle. As Emma's other hand finds her wrist and lightly grips it, she smiles sweetly as her daughter looks up at her. "I can't believe how big you're getting. It seems like just yesterday you were a tiny six pound baby. Now you're smiling and laughing, and doing all these cute things that make us fall more in love with you every day."

Looking up at her mother, the corners of Emma's mouth curl into a small smile while she drinks her bottle. Her brown eye's never leave Arizona's blue ones.

"You're so much like your mommy" Arizona tells her daughter. "You even have her smile. You have her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes that I fell in love with the first time I looked into them. You're going to be exactly like her when you grow up. Just like the first time I saw her, the first time I saw you...I fell in love."

Minutes later, Emma has finished her bottle. She rests comfortably in her mothers arms, looking up at her and listening to the sound of her voice.

Callie returns to the bedroom, bringing her out of her thoughts. "There's my girls" she says proudly.

Teddy follows her into the bedroom with a smile on her face. "Happy Birthday!" she tells her best friend excitedly. "I'll take her for a bit if you two want to eat together."

"Thank you" Arizona replies. She hands the nearly empty bottle to Teddy before carefully handing Emma off to her. She frowns slightly when her daughter starts fussing, reaching down for her. "You can leave her if you wan't."

"She'll be just fine" Callie tells her, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend. "She always is"

As Teddy walks away, the baby kicks her feet angrily as the sound of her cries grow heavier,making the blonde frown slightly. Teddy closes their bedroom door almost all the way, leaving it open a small crack and begins trying to calm Emma down.

"Arizona" Callie says, catching her girlfriends attention. She turns her head to the side slightly. "She's fine. She's only doing it because she knows if she cries long enough, she'll get her way. You've created a monster, you know."

"I have not" the blonde defends, pretending to be offended. Callie shakes her head while rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry if I can't stand listening to my daughter cry. She's just entered the phase where she doesn't like being away from us."

"And you have given her, her way every single time" Callie teases her. She kisses the pink lips that form a small pout, before gesturing to the tray in front of them. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Mm looks good" comes the sweet reply, accompanied by a dimpled smile. "and by the way...you're just as bad as I am, when it comes to spoiling her" she points out, giving her girlfriend a playful grin before looking at her breakfast in front of her. "Just so you know."

"Yeah, we still need to work on the whole 'self soothing' thing" the brunette chuckles.

After enjoying a big breakfast together, they begin getting dressed and ready for their day. Across the hall, they hear the sound of their daughters giggles as Teddy talks to her and gets her ready for the day. Once Callie puts the finishing touches on her makeup, her eyes meet baby blue ones in the mirror as her girlfriend comes up behind her, placing a hand on her hip. Taking her by surprise, the blonde spins her around. She keeps one hand on her hip, and places the other on her cheek. She looks deeply into her brown eyes as she slowly closes the gap between them, capturing her lips in a simple, but loving kiss.

"What was that for?" Callie asks, when they break from the kiss. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, because I'm not."

The blonde smiles, making her dimples appear. "For being amazing" she replies sweetly, before kissing her once more. "Do these birthday plans include any _alone_ time?" she asks, with a mischievous grin.

"I think that can be arranged" comes the confident reply of her girlfriend. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

Taking her Calliope by surprise once again, the blonde captures her lips in a searing kiss as she backs her up toward their bed. The back of the brunette's knees hit the bed, sending her falling back onto it as she pulls her girlfriend down on top of her.

"To answer your question..." the blonde trails off. She brings her lips to her girlfriends neck, trailing light kisses down to her chest and back up her neck, to her ear. "When I get you alone, I plan on showing you just how amazing you are. All...night...long."

"Mmm" Callie moans. She gently bites down on her bottom lip and moans at the feeling of her girlfriends lips on her neck, and her hand making its way up her shirt. "We uh...we...have to g..get ready f..for work" she stutters in between kisses. "Arizona, seriously!" she warns. "Teddy is across the hall with Emma."

"We have a few minutes" Arizona replies calmly, before plunging her tongue into her girlfriends mouth without warning. Her girlfriend moans and squirms beneath her, as her hand finds a covered breast. "Not anymore we don't" she groans, when there is a knock at the door. She removes her hand from her girlfriends shirt. "Come in."

Teddy enters the bedroom with Emma, finding the two women in a tangled mess on the bed, Arizona still on top of Callie.

"Uh...w...um" Teddy stutters, as she covers Emma's eyes. "We'll come back" she adds, turning around and exiting the room. "Those crazy mommies of yours" she giggles to the baby as she makes her way down the hall.

"I can't wait until later tonight, to get my hands on that gorgeous body" the blonde says with a slight smirk. "On call room later?"

"Mm definitely" Callie replies. She kisses her girlfriends pink lips, before pulling back. "I _love_ this side of you. I've missed it _so_ much."

"You guys!" Teddy calls from the living room, startling them out of their loving daze. "Hurry up and get out here now!"

They quickly scramble off the bed and out into the hall. Teddy stands at the end of the hall way, video camera in hand, waving them into the living room. They follow her into the living room, to find that it's been rearranged. The couch has been pushed back, and the coffee table pushed way off to the side. In the middle of the floor, Teddy has placed a couple of Emma's baby blankets down on the carpet, laying her in the middle.

"Show your mommies" Teddy tells the smiling infant. "Come on Emma, don't make me look crazy again!"

"Is she trying to roll over on her own?" Arizona asks, to which Teddy nods in response.

The two mothers walk around their daughter, as she follows them closely with her eyes. Callie eases herself down onto the floor, leaning against the couch. She pats the spot in front of her, signaling for Arizona to sit in front of her. When she complies, Callie wraps her arms around her slender waist, holding her closely.

"Come on baby girl" the blonde says softly, when she starts fussing. "It's time"

"According to the baby books" Callie teases her girlfriend. "Which also state, that every child is different."

"True" the blonde replies. "And, she's _never_ gone by what the baby books say any way. She does things in her own time, and not when everyone else wants her to. That's definitely something she gets from you."

With a slight pout, she holds the blonde closer, kissing her cheek. "It's a good thing I love you."

At the sound of her mothers voices, Emma's eyes wander around the room for a moment, before she whines once more, unable to spot her mothers. She arches her back slightly, trying to catch a glimpse of them behind her.

Addison enters the apartment, stopping dead in her tracks when Teddy holds up a hand and waves it to stop her. She very quietly shuts the door behind her, and slowly creeps away from the door, ending up behind Teddy.

"Come on baby girl, come on" Callie says quietly.

Emma swings one leg around, landing her on her side. She wiggles and grunts, trying to use all her strength to roll herself over onto her belly. A few seconds later, she rolls herself onto her back again, squirming and kicking her feet. When she tries to roll over once more, she fusses slightly, trying to free one of her arms in order to use it.

"Don't you dare touch her" Callie chuckles, pulling her girlfriend back to her when she attempts to move forward. "She's going to do it by herself this time."

The blonde leans back into her girlfriends embrace, as they begin talking softly to their daughter, hoping she will try again. Emma tries again, a little harder this time, when she hears the sounds of her moms, talking softly to her. Placing her right hand on the blanket in front of her, she rolls herself over the rest of the way, taking herself by surprise. When she frees her left arm, she uses her arms to push herself up and hold her chest off the blanket. Of the four excited voices she hears, her main focus is on her mothers. She lifts up her slightly wobbling head, finally catching a glimpse of her moms.

"Yay" Arizona says cheerfully as she claps her hands, and Callie giggles at her child like enthusiasm. "You did it, my big girl!"

"It's about time!" Addison jokes.

The infant breaks into a huge smile, when she see's her moms excited and smiling at her. She hears the voices of Addison and Teddy and for a brief moment, turns her head in their direction, sending a big smile their way before turning to look at her mothers once more. She kicks her feet, slightly inching herself forward as she reaches one arm out.

"Come here, my girl" Arizona coos softly. She scoots forward, taking her daughter in her arms, before scooting back into her girlfriends arms. "I'm so proud of you" she tells her, kissing her cheeks, like she can't get enough.

"That's my girl" Callie says proudly.

As the blonde holds their daughter a few inches away from her face, the infant places a hand on her cheek as she smiles at her moms.

Teddy and Addison share a smile, as they watch their best friends interact with their daughter. Both of them witnessing every milestone in Emma's first months of life, it still gets them every time when they see the three together.

A picture to perfect, that it seems like something out of a movie.

**Callie's POV**

At the end of my shift, I head to the day care to pick up Emma and take her with me, because Arizona will be staying at the hospital a little later, before I take her out for her birthday dinner. In a way it worked out to my advantage that she would be staying a little later, because her parents have flown out here to surprise her for her birthday and I have made plans to meet with them at a local coffee shop at the end of my shift.

When I get to the day care, I stop in front of the window for a moment, to take in the beautiful sight before me. Much to my surprise, Arizona is already in there with her. Her dimples are out in full force as she peers down into the crib and talks to our daughter. She reaches down into the crib, carefully taking our daughter in her arms.

My smile grows bigger as I watch the two people I love the most in this world. When I enter the room, Emma quickly spots me as I make my way over to them. She squirms in Arizona's arms, kicking her feet excitedly and babbling.

"There's mommy" Arizona says softly to her. "Say hi mommy" she adds, gently grasping Emma's wrist, making her wave.

"Hi baby girl" I say softly to our smiling daughter, placing a light kiss on her cheek. "What are you doing here?" I ask Arizona.

"I didn't get to see her all day" she replies, with an adorable pout. She holds our daughter a little closer to her, kissing her head a few times. "I've been meaning to come see her, but it's been a super busy day. I wanted to see her before you left."

Once we get her bundled up to go out into the cold fall air, she carries her and walks with me downstairs and to the front doors of the hospital, where Addison is waiting for me. Stopping just in front of the door, Arizona kisses Emma's cheek a few times, before starting to hand her over.

"Wait, just one more kiss" she tells me, pulling our daughter back towards her. She holds her closely, kissing her cheeks until she starts giggling softly and squirming in her arms. "Maybe a few more" she adds, continuing to kiss her cheeks. "I can't get enough of this sweet face."

"You're going to see her in an hour" I point out teasingly,before handing her the car keys. "Addison is going to drive us home, so you can take our car when you're done. Call me before you leave, okay?"

She puts Emma's hood on once I put her hat on. "I know you don't like it but we have to keep you bundled up so you don't get cold" Arizona explains to our fussing daughter, as if she can understand her. "I love you baby girl. See you soon" she adds, kissing her once more before handing her over.

"I'll see you at home" I tell her, leaning in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too" She replies.

Once we get to the car, I put Emma in her car seat and cover her with a small baby blanket and give her a pacifier and rattle to calm her down. The beginning of the ride consists mainly of silence, outside of the occasional fussing from my closer we get to our destination, the more nervous I become.

"You alright over there?" Addison asks, sensing my stress. Once stopped at a red light, she turns in my direction. "It's going to be fine, you know."

"What if he says no?" I ask her desperately, pleading with my eyes for some answers. "What if he tells me I can't marry her. He hates me."

"He does _not_ hate you. You're just imagining things." she tells me sternly, but lovingly. As she drives away again, she takes a deep breath while focusing on the road. "Anyone can see how much you love her, and how good you are to her. Even her over-protective father. You two are in love and you make each other happy, that's all that should matter to anyone."

"What if he says no?" I ask her again. "I'm freaking out here, tell me he's not going to say no and that it's going to be okay, because I can't...I can't live with the thought of not giving this ring to her, and seeing the smile on her face when she see's it. I can't bear the thought of not spending the rest of my life with her..." I ramble nervously, until she cuts me off.

"He's _not_ going to say no" she assures me sternly."You're stressing yourself out for no reason, it's going to be fine." she chuckles. "You're used to everything in your life being a disaster, and rightfully so...but it's time for good things to happen for both of you. Everything will be just fine. He's going to say yes, you'll propose to her and she will say yes and then Teddy and I will drive you two crazy, with helping plan the wedding, which will be amazing by the way."

"Right" I reply with a slight nod. "You're right."

"How are things with your mother?" she asks, changing the subject. As we pull into the parking lot, her question goes unanswered for a moment. Once she parks the car, she turns to look at me. "Still the same?" she asks, to which I nod slightly. She looks at me sympathetically. "I'm sorry Callie. I really am."

I shrug slightly. "It's alright. I'll be fine." I tell her, with the slightest bit of uncertainty. "I've got Emma, and Arizona..and that's all I really need. She can't accept Arizona as a part of my life, and I can't make her. All I can do is what I'm doing. I'm spending my life, with the women I love. I finally get to be happy, and I can't let her take that away from me."

"She won't even come see Emma?" she asks.

I shake my head sadly. "She's missing everything". Once out of the car, I open the back door to check on Emma. I readjust the baby blanket around her, which she has successfully kicked off. "I mean, I know my life didn't turn out the way she thinks it should have, but she's so focused on keeping her distance that she can't see how happy I am". I lean forward, placing a light kiss on my sleeping daughters forehead. "I shouldn't be too long. You can just bring her in, if you need anything. Thanks so much for doing this."

"It's not a problem" she replies, with a smile before turning the heat up slightly. "We'll be fine."

I quietly close the car door, hoping not to wake Emma. As the cold rain picks up, I quickly make my way inside. Spotting Arizona's parents at a small table in the back, I slowly make my way over to them, trying to calm my nerves every step of the way. As I approach the table, I take a deep breath.

"There you are" her mother says cheerfully. She gets out of her chair, greeting me with a hug. "It's so nice to see you, Callie. Where's that precious granddaughter of ours?"

"It's nice to see you too" I reply, as we break from the hug. "She's with a friend of ours. You'll get to see her later. You're coming tonight, right?"

"Of course we are" she replies. "Have a seat" she adds, gesturing to the spot across the table from them.

As I slide into the booth, I can feel the Colonel's eyes on me, watching my every move. I hear his wife whisper something to him, but am too lost in my own thoughts to make out exactly what she is saying. Once I am situated in my seat, I slowly bring my eyes up to meet his. His facial expression serious, just as it's always been. He clears his throat, bringing me out of my daze. His eyes never leave mine as he reaches for his cup. He takes a sip of his drink, before gently placing it back on the table, and sliding it slightly to the side.

"Would you like to tell me why we're here?" he asks. "I assume it's something important, otherwise you wouldn't need to speak to us alone."

"The reason I asked you both to meet me here" I say, pausing to take a deep breath. "The reason I wanted to speak to you is because I would like to ask you for your blessing.." I trail off. Reaching into my purse beside me, I pull out the ring box, opening it and setting it on the table in front of me. "To ask your daughter to marry me."

With a blank expression on his face, he stares down at the engagement ring in front of him. A white gold band with one large square diamond in the middle, and one smaller version of the diamond on each side. Another feature is the five small, round diamonds on either side of the larger diamonds, going down to the middle of the band. The only thing he can't see, is the personalized message engraved on the inside of the band. Something special for Arizona, that I only want her to see.

"Callie it's so beautiful" her mother says, staring at the ring in awe. She picks up the box, holding it closer to her for a better look. She turns to the Colonel, placing a hand on his arm." Isn't it beautiful?" she asks him. When she gets no response, she nudges his arm slightly. "Daniel, please say something."

"I know that after everything she went through, you find it hard to trust anyone with her" I tell him. When he makes eye contact again, his facial expression remains blank. "But, I'm not just anyone. I'm someone who loves her more than anything in the world. Someone who will take care of her, and treat her with the love and respect that she deserves. That's all I want to do. I want to spend the rest of my life loving her, and giving her everything her heart desires."

"You won't hurt her?" he finally says, quietly. He clears his throat before speaking again. "Promise me that you will never hurt her, in _any _way."

"I promise" I reply, my eyes never leaving his. "She's everything to me. She's far too precious to me and I could never hurt her the way she's been hurt, or break her heart. That's _not_ my intention. My only intention is to spend the rest of my life, making her as happy as she's made me."

He picks up the ring, which his wife has placed back on the table. "This must have cost you a fortune."

"Daniel, it's none of our business" his wife tells him.

"She's worth every penny" I say, accepting the ring when he hands it back to me. "I would do anything to make her happy. If it makes her smile, it's worth it to me."

"She's going to love it! This is _so_ exciting!" Barbara says excitedly. She reaches across the table, placing a hand on top of mine. "You didn't have to spend too much on a ring. She's _so_ happy, just being with you."

"I did have to" I tell her. "She deserves everything". She smiles at me for a moment, and I can see where Arizona gets her smile from. "I wanted it to be perfect. After everything she's been through, she deserves the best of everything, and that's what she's going to get for the rest of her life."

Her father politely excuses himself from the table for a moment, leaving both of us confused, and me extremely nervous.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "No, not at all dear. He's just...having a hard time letting go, and doesn't want to admit it. It's a lot for him to process, after everything she's been through and I think that a part of him, doesn't think she's ready."

I nod slightly in understanding. "If he would prefer that I wait longer, I would be okay with that. I just need to know that he knows that my intentions with her are only good ones."

"No, don't be silly" she replies, slightly shaking her head. "I _know_ she's ready. No one else has loved her like you do, or made her as happy as you do. It's not hard to see how in love and happy you two are."

"We're very happy. We're looking for a house of our own" I tell her. "We are finally at a place in our lives where we get be happy."

"That's great!" she says excitedly. "How is she doing?" she asks me.

"She's doing very good" I reply, breaking into a big smile. "She's come a _long_ way and I am _so_ proud of her. Proud of how strong she is, and for never giving up. More importantly, I am proud to call her mine. She's the most amazing person I have ever known. Emma and I are so lucky to have her."

"She loves you both _so_ much" she replies with a big smile. "And to think, she never thought that she'd have what it takes to be a mother."

"I don't know why" I chuckle slightly, shaking my head. "She's an _amazing_ mom. Really, our daughter adores her and I couldn't ask for a better person to have family with."

"Should we be expecting more grandchildren?" she asks, with a slight smirk.

"Of course" I reply. "When the time comes, we will definitely have more children. We have talked about it a lot..."

Her father returns to the table, bringing me out of my thoughts. He clears his throat to get my attention. When I make eye contact, though his facial expression seemingly remains the same, something feels different.

"You have my blessing" he says simply. "Our blessing" he adds, gesturing to his smiling wife beside him.

"I...really?" I ask nervously, and in shock.

He nods. "I would be honored, to have you be the one that she spends the rest of her life with."

"Thank you, Sir" I say softly and emotionally, releasing a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. "I love your daughter more than anything in the world, and plan to spend the rest of my life taking care of her, making her happy, and most of all, loving her."

"We trust that you will _always_ treat her with the respect that she deserves" the Colonel says with a slight nod.

"You have my word" I assure him.

A promise that I fully intend to keep. If she agrees to spend the rest of her life with me, I will spend the rest of mine giving her everything her heart desires.

_Later That Night..._

Once Emma is bathed, I return to her bedroom to change her into her pajamas and get her ready for bed, while Arizona finishes getting ready for bed.

With my daughter cradled in my arms, I make my way over to her bedroom door, closing it. I then make my way over to the rocking chair and carefully ease myself into it. Once I give her, her pacifier, I start rocking us ever so slightly, in an attempt to calm her down enough to sleep.

"Hi my baby girl" I whisper softly to her, as she looks up at me. "Tomorrow night, I am going to ask your Mama to marry me" I add excitedly, still in a hushed whisper. With the pacifier still in her mouth, the corners of her mouth curl into a small smile. "You love your Mama don't you? I love her too. I love her _very _much. She's an amazing women, and you and I are very lucky to have her. I couldn't imagine our lives without her. I hope she says yes, because all I want to do is spend my life with her, and have more beautiful babies with her because you need some brothers and sisters."

Keeping her cradled in one arm, I take her tiny hand in mine. She grips two of my fingers while I talk softly to her, still rocking her to relax her. I kiss her forehead softly, letting my lips linger on her skin for a moment. "I love you baby girl" I tell her softly. "Mama and I love you so much. More than we could ever say. You're the best thing that ever happened to either of us."

Arizona quietly opens the door, and pokes her head in. The small amount of light from Emma's night light is just enough for me to see the dimpled smile she sends my way. She quietly closes the door behind her, before making her way over to us.

"Look whose still awake" she says softly, looking down at Emma. She places a hand on her cheek, softly tickling it. "You're supposed to be sleeping little missy."

"She never sleeps unless we're both here or unless Addison or Teddy has her, you know that" I tell her teasingly. I remove my hand from Emma's grasp and lightly pat my leg, signaling for Arizona to sit down. "Come here". She eases herself onto my lap, wrapping an arm around my neck. I wrap my arm around her waist, holding her close. "Much better."

"Calliope" she whispers. She kisses my cheek softly. "Thank you for everything you did, to make my birthday special. I _really_ enjoyed getting to see my parents. It was such a nice surprise."

"You deserve all that and more" I reply, smiling at her. "Seeing you smile like that made my day. I love being the one to make you smile."

She gives me a kiss before resting her head on my shoulder, as we look down at our daughter, who still rests comfortably in my arms.

She uses her free hand to softly rub Emma's cheek. "I love you, my sweet girl."

Teddy quietly cracks the door open. "I'm on diaper duty tonight" she tells us as she enters the room. She gestures for me to hand Emma to her. "You two enjoy the rest of the night. The Porta crib is still in my room, so she can sleep in there."

"Are you sure?" Arizona asks.

Teddy nods. "I insist. Hurry up and give me the baby, before I change my mind" she jokes. "Come on, no one wants to try and get sexy with a crying baby in the next room. We'll be on the other and of the apartment."

"Teddy!" Arizona warns, covering Emma's ears. "Little ears listening."

"Get sexy?" I chuckle. "Really Teddy?"

I carefully hand Emma to Teddy. Arizona gets off my lap and holds out a hand to help me up.

"Oh, don't forget the..." Arizona says

"The elephant" Teddy says with a slight nod. She reaches into her crib, taking out the stuffed elephant. "I know. It's the only thing that calms her down enough to sleep."

"and she likes the..." Arizona tries again.

"This blanket" Teddy cuts her off, holding up Emma's pink baby blanket with bunnies on it. "I know, Arizona."

"Oh and the..." I start.

"I have the blanket she likes to sleep on top of" Teddy cuts me off, with a slight eye roll. "I picked up formula on the way home, yes it's the right kind" she teases me. "I have everything I need. We'll be fine." She gently grasps Emma's wrist, making her wave. "Say goodnight mommies. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Emma" I say, before kissing her cheek. "Love you."

"Love you baby girl" Arizona tells her. She kisses her tiny nose before gently running her fingers against the soft skin of her cheek a few times. "Goodnight, my angel."

When Teddy exits the room with Emma, Arizona takes my hand in hers. She leads me across the hall into our bedroom, closing and locking the door behind us.

"Now, I would like that alone time that I was promised" she says, with a slight smirk. She places her hands on my hips, backing me up towards the bed.

"We have all weekend for that" I point out. "Starting tomorrow, we have two days to ourselves, away from here. No cell phones, unless it pertains to Emma. No annoying pagers. Just you and I."

"Who says we can't get a head start?" she asks, pushing me down onto the bed.

When I fall onto the bed, she lands on top of me. As we begin getting lost in one another, my thoughts drift to our upcoming weekend alone; and the fact that somehow this time tomorrow night, my life could be different.

My only hope, is that she says yes. That she agrees to spend the rest of her life with me, because I can't imagine not being able to call this amazing women, my wife.

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N: Big thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. You guys rock! =)_

_This chapter is a starting point for what will be happening next. The surprise was that it was spoiled in this chapter, the upcoming proposal, which I normally wouldn't spoil._ _A lot of people had been asking me when and if it was coming_._ Now that you know it's coming, you know_ _the next chapter will be fluffy/sexy/happy._

_They will also have an important discussion regarding Emma that paves the way for a short story line I'll be including in the story, before I wrap everything up-ending on a very happy note. It will be no more than 50 chapters, but could be a few less so we are nearing the end. I'll be starting the sequel shortly after, as I have most of it planned out already._

_Not sure when I'll be back with another chapter, but I will tweet updates for my followers to give everyone an idea of when. _

_Also, due to some unwanted reviews, I have had to block anon reviews for the time being. I know there are a few of you who leave anon reviews that are great, and I love hearing from you. I'm sorry for this._

_Once again I will state, if you do not like my stories, don't read them and don't comment on them. It's disrespectful and rude to belittle hours of someone's work. It takes less energy and time to not read a story, then it does to voice your unwanted opinions._

_Hope you enjoyed. _


	45. Chapter 45

_Well, I'm back with one of my long updates, as usual =P When I am not able to update too often, I try and give you a nice long chapter to come back to._

_Before I begin, I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Some of you I've seen throughout the entire story and I thank you very much for your continued support and for always making it a point to drop in every once in a while and let me know you're still enjoying this. It's always interesting to see whose still here from the very beginning. I would also like to thank those that sent me PMs and or messages on twitter. Your kind words and encouragement have meant the world to me._

_This chapter takes place the following night of the previous chapter, there is some Teddy in the very beginning and some Merder but other than that, it's our girls. I know this story has seen some ups and downs lately so this chapter is definitely fluffy/happy etc. Definitely much deserved, as they have been through so much since the very beginning of their journey. _

_This chapter is also only part one. I divided it into two parts, because I thought my readers deserved much happiness for sticking with this from the beginning. There will be something coming up with Callie's mother, so I figured I would add some extra happiness for my readers to enjoy beforehand-but keep in mind, everything will end on a good note. There will also be some important discussion in part 2 that will pave the way for some future happenings. I wouldn't do it, if it wasn't important. _

_There will also be more fluff and some sexyness as well in the next chap. It will be shorter than this, but like I said, I feel much deserved happiness after the long ride =)_

_I apologize for taking so long to post this, and thank everyone for your patience. I will be working on and updating The Younger Years next, so readers of that story, stay tuned. I am fully committed to getting you the update you have been patiently waiting for, soon._

_I hope you enjoy =)_

**Callie's POV**

After what seemed like one of the longest days at work that I've had throughout my entire career, our much needed weekend alone is closer than ever. While I know that _both_ of us will miss Emma very much in the time that we are gone and maybe even worry a little, as mothers do, we can enjoy our time together knowing that she is in good hands. If everything goes as planned, this will be the weekend that changes everything for both of us. It could be the beginning of the rest of our lives, and a promise of forever.

As I sit on the edge of our bed, staring down at the engagement ring, my thoughts momentarily drift back to last night. Not long after we made love, the exhaustion from a hard day at work had finally sunk in and she had fallen asleep almost instantly, as I rubbed her back and whispered sweet words in her ear. Instinctively, she had eventually rolled herself over and scooted closer to me. She then reached for my arm and wrapped it around her, a silent plea for me to hold her while she slept, just as I would any other night.

As I held her in my arms and listened to the sounds of her soft breathing, I couldn't have stopped my thoughts from running wild if I tried. While my meeting with her parents had gone better than expected, I had begun to wonder if _she_ would be ready for marriage. Though we are deeper in love than ever before and so very happy together, there's always the possibility that she wouldn't be ready to make that type of commitment after everything that has happened.

Addison would tell me, that I am used to everything going wrong, and that I am worrying for nothing. While a big part of me knows she is right, I can't help but wonder, given our pasts, and more specifically her recent struggles of recovering from the unimaginable. All I want to do is spend the rest of my life, being the one that makes her happy and I can't go much longer without knowing that I'll be with her forever.

After two soft knocks on the door, Teddy enters with Emma, who is dressed in only a diaper and wrapped loosely in a towel. "Hey" she says softly, as a friendly smile graces her face. She places Emma down in the middle of the bed, before taking a seat on the edge of the bed across from me. "You got a minute?" she asks, somewhat hesitantly.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" I ask awkwardly, unable to read her facial expression. While I am reaching for a pair of clean pajamas out of the small pile of clothes on the bed, Emma quickly rolls herself over, as if she's been doing it for weeks. "Now you're just showing off little missy" I chuckle softly. I turn her back over, and begin putting her pajamas on, while tentatively waiting for an answer from Teddy.

"I know you and I have never really talked _that_ much" she says quietly. As Emma squirms, she helps me dress her. "But um, I just wanted to say that I am _really_ glad she found you and I'm _so_ happy for you two."

"Thank you, but we're not engaged yet" I reply. When I finally manage to get pajamas on Emma, Teddy takes her for me so I can hide the ring in one of my bags.

"But you _will_ be" she tells me confidently. She gently dries Emma's hair, and gives her a pacifier and her elephant to keep her busy. "You're not still nervous are you?" she asks me. When we make eye contact, her facial expression softens, and her eyes become thick with emotion. "I've known her since we were teenagers, and I have never...in all these years, seen her so happy. You and Emma are the best thing that's ever happened to her and she loves you both so much, of course she's going to say yes."

"I hope so" I reply, softly and somewhat vulnerably. A _very_ rare moment between Teddy and I where we actually communicate our emotions through words, and not just awkward glances. "I love her,more than I can even put into words. She's _everything_ to me and I can't imagine not spending the rest of my life with her. As hard as it was to watch her suffer, I want to be the one thats by her side through everything, for the rest of her life, because that's where I belong."

"I wish someone felt that way about me" she replies. She tickles Emma's cheek. "Your Mommies are getting married and we're going to pick out the cutest little dress for you to wear" she tells her, in an attempt to lighten the mood for a moment, before turning her attention back to me. "Thank you. For treating my best friend the way she deserves to be treated. For loving her, and making her happy. She's_ so_ lucky to have you" she tells me, when I give her a strange and questioning glance. "Just promise me that you'll keep her happy. She's been through_ so_ much. She deserves to be happy."

"I promise you" I tell her. "I'll tell you the same thing I told her father, she deserves everything good in this world and that's what I'll give her for the rest of her life."

"Well then, lets get you out the door, you have some getting engaged to do" she chuckles.

Before I have a chance to respond, we hear footsteps coming down the hall way. Arizona enters the room, quickly searching for something. Emma begins to fuss, as she squirms in Teddy's arms. As she gathers the last of her belongings, our daughter becomes increasingly frustrated, wanting her Mama's attention. She drops her elephant and takes the pacifier out of her mouth, attempting to throw it down onto the floor. When Teddy catches it, and tries to give it back to her, she pushes her hand away as she leans to the side and continues yelling for attention.

"Such an attitude" Teddy jokes.

"I just don't know where she gets it" Arizona replies teasingly and lovingly, sending a teasing smile my way. She takes Emma in her arms, kissing her now smiling face. She approaches me, giving me a quick peck on the lips. "Are you almost ready to go?" she asks, to which I respond with a slight nod. As she's exiting the room, Emma wraps her tiny arms around her neck and looks over her shoulder.

"Oh, thats _so_ cute" Teddy says as she helps me grab some bags. "She's _such_ a Mama's girl."

I nod, while smiling. "Always has been. Since the day she was born."

As we exit the bedroom and walk down the hall way, I smile to myself as I hear Arizona talking to our daughter. After bundling Emma up to go out into the crisp air of the night, we grab the rest of our bags and head out the door. I finish loading everything into the car, while Arizona secures our daughter in her car seat and gets her situated with a blanket and pacifier for the short ride to Meredith and Derek's.

While she sits in the back seat, letting Emma hold onto her hand, the beginning of the car ride is completely silent. "Everything okay back there? How are my girls doing?" I ask, finally breaking the silence. "You're pretty quiet."

"Just...going to miss her, that's all" she replies. Stopped at a red light, I make eye contact with her briefly through the rear view mirror and can see the worry in her eyes. "I can barely handle one night away from her. How am I supposed to handle two?" she asks, before looking down at our daughter. "Don't get me wrong, I am _really_ happy that we get to have a couple days to ourselves, but I _always_ miss her _so_ much when she's not with us."

"I'm going to miss her too baby" I tell her.

"I can't stand seeing her cry when we leave her" she admits, though I know that's only the beginning of her fears when it comes to letting our daughter out of her sight. "Do you think she'll be okay?" she asks.

"She's going to be fine. _No one_ is going to let _anything_ happen to her" I assure her, as I pull onto their street, driving slowly through the thickly settled neighborhood. "Besides, Derek has wanted a kid since before we moved here and he's been begging me for a night with Emma, because Addison always has her. This will be good for them."

Once I pull into their driveway and put the car in park, I quickly get out, while Arizona remains in the back seat. I open the back door quietly, incase Emma has fallen asleep; and smile to myself when I see my daughter smiling at Arizona, their faces just inches apart. She kisses her tiny nose, before carefully removing her from the car seat. I reach into the car, taking Emma for her so she can get out. After Arizona grabs her bag and the play pen, we head to the front door at a slow pace, neither of us wanting to let go of our precious baby girl.

"Hey, there she is" Derek says excitedly, as he opens the door. When we step inside, he takes her from me. "Hi Emma" he says to her with a big smile on his face, while Meredith helps him remove her one piece fleece and her hat. "Here, hold her" he tells his wife, handing our daughter to her.

"Hi Emma" Meredith says, holding her out at half an arms length. "Okay then" she giggles softly, following a series of babbling and raspberry blowing. She then turns her around to that she's facing us. "Say bye to your mommies."

I hand Derek all of her things, before leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "Bye Emma. I love you." I tell her softly, gently taking her face in my hands and kissing her cheeks. "I'm going to miss you _so_ much."

She holds onto one of my hands while Arizona kisses her. "Love you baby girl."

As I try and pry her tiny fingers off of my hand, she begins to cry. "Oh no baby girl don't cry" I tell her, though she can't understand me. "Please don't cry, because then I'm not going to want to leave you."

"Mama's gonna miss you so much" Arizona says with a slight pout.

"I can't tell which one of you is worse" Derek jokes. Once I manage to pry Emma's fingers from around my own, he begins shooing us towards the door. "Everything will be fine, we will call if we need you. Have fun."

"One more kiss" I say, just as we get to the door. Emma smiles as I kiss her cheek one more time. "Love you." I tell her softly. Arizona gives her a final kiss and tickles her cheek before we finally head out the door.

The earlier part of the car ride is spent in complete silence. We're both lost in our own thoughts, and missing our baby girl. Arizona looks out the window while I focus on the road, lost in my own thoughts and trying to calm down my nerves. I had first planned this weekend for us, just as a chance to get away just the two of us and reconnect but had soon found myself unable to wait any longer to propose to her.

"I miss her already" I sigh heavily, breaking the silence. A desperate attempt to think of anything other than the fact that I am about to ask the most important question of my life.

"I do too" she agrees quietly. She places her hand on my thigh, as she turns her head in my direction. "I miss her _so_ much. But, like you said, this is good for us."

"I'm sorry we never had the chance to do anything like this" I tell her.

"Calliope" she interrupts me sweetly. She gives my thigh a gentle squeeze, and when my eyes meet hers for only a moment, they sparkle and shine with emotion. "We're mothers, and as hard as it is some days, I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love that little girl more than words can say. I've loved her from the moment I first heard her heartbeat, and I know you were scared. I was too, but you stayed strong for me and trusted me that I could get us out of there, so we could be a family. Every day I get to experience the joy of being a mother to the most beautiful, and amazing baby girl, and _you _gave that to me. You don't get to apologize for giving me the best thing in my life."

Keeping my eyes on the road, I take her hand in mine. I raise it to my lips, placing a kiss on the back of it. "I love you" I tell her. The only thing I could possibly think to say in this moment.

"I love you too" she replies. She leans over, placing a kiss on my cheek, before settling back in her seat. "So, when exactly are you going to tell me where you're taking me?"

"When we get there"

"Calliope, come on" she pouts. I chuckle softly at how adorable she looks and sounds in this moment, which seems to annoy her even more. These are the moments I live for, the playful banter and easy going nature of our relationship that I once thought we would never get back. "You know how much I hate not knowing what's going on. I'm a bit of a control freak, this you know."

"Just relax baby. I promise you will _love_ it" I tell her. I gently pat my shoulder, signaling for her to rest her head on it. "Come here, I want you closer" I add. When she rests her head on my shoulder, I turn my head to the site for a very brief moment, kissing her blonde head of hair. "Much better, now...just relax and enjoy the rest of the ride."

"Calliope, we're literally in the middle of no where" she points out, gesturing to the mountains and trees with her free hand. "How am I supposed to enjoy trees_ that_ much?"

"You know, it's a good thing I love you" I tease her.

"And why is that?" she plays along.

"Because you're driving me crazy right now" I tell her, teasingly and lovingly. "But, even on the days when you're driving me out of my mind, you're still the only one I want."

"Smooth save Torres" she chuckles softly. "Really smooth save."

She holds onto my arm, continuing to rest her head on my shoulder for the remainder of the ride. A half hour later, when we finally arrive to our destination, she has fallen fast asleep on my shoulder. I slowly pull onto the driveway, trying to avoid waking her up.

Once I put the car in park, I take a second to stare at this amazing log cabin house in awe. The photos in the brochure couldn't have ever prepared me for just how amazing, and huge this house is. The perfect vacation spot for any time of year. The back porch over looks a large lake and has it's own private boat and dock, making this a perfect spot for summer vacation; and the large fire place in the living room is perfect for cozy and romantic nights in, during the winter. I had heard about it through a friend of my dads, and paid to rent it for two nights.

"Arizona" I whisper. I gently shake her arm, in an attempt to wake her up, without startling her. "We're here"

"Huh? what?" she mumbles sleepily. She slowly sits up, wiping the sleep from her eyes. When her eyes adjust to the bright outside lights, they widen in shock momentarily and her face lights up like a kid on Christmas morning. "_This_ is where we're staying?" she asks excitedly, and quite adorably. "WOW. This place is _amazing_!"

"Wait until you see the inside" I tell her, as we both get out of the car. Grabbing as many bags as we can in one trip, we head to the front door. Dropping a few bags in front of me, I reach into the pocket of my jeans, in search for the key. "Patience, my love" I tell her, as she looks over my shoulder, anxiously waiting to see the inside. Once I find the key, I quickly unlock the front door. After we drop all of the bags just inside the door, I flick the inside lights on, revealing the beautiful wood floors, brand new stone fire place, and the many other amazing features of this beautiful home. "Would you like a tour?" I ask her.

With a smirk on her face, she locks the front door. "What do you say we skip the tour for now, and you show me right to the bedroom?"

"I could live with that" I reply.

I approach her slowly, wrapping my arms around her slender waist. Gazing into her sparkling blue eyes, a warm smile graces my face at the thought that I get her all to myself for the next 48 hours. No pagers, cell phones(unless it involves Emma) or the many unwanted interruptions that occur in our every day lives. Just the love of my life and I enjoying a romantic weekend together, the first we have had since being together over a year and a half ago. She smiles back at me, which makes my smile grow even bigger, when her adorable dimples begin to show. I bring my lips to hers, in a tender and passionate kiss, which quickly grows deeper and more needy.

I turn her around and guide her down the wide hall way, without breaking the kiss, as we shed our jackets and scarfs along the way. Once we reach the master bedroom, I close the door behind us. As she tugs at the zipper on my jeans, I barely have time to reach for the wall by the door way and dim the lights in the bedroom to fit the mood, before she pushes me onto the bed. Lost in a series of kisses, we take our time undressing each other. We then take the time to worship each other's bodies, making each other feel truly wanted and beautiful, much like our very first time. I kiss the very few scars that still show on her beautiful body, before we make slow, tender and passionate love.

After making love in the bedroom, we moved into the living room. I was able to get a fire going, and laid down some blankets in front of the fireplace. Dressed in lingerie and bathrobes, we snuggle under the covers, basking in the after glow of more love making and enjoying the warmth of the fire. Even more so, the comfort and warmth we find here with each other. Our bodies pressed together under the covers, as I hold her in my arms, while she holds my hand in both of hers, holding it to her chest. Brushing her hair out of the way, I place a light kiss on a very faint scar on the back of her neck. Pulling the bathrobe down slightly, revealing her shoulder, I then brush my lips on her soft skin, trailing kisses to her neck.

I keep my arm wrapped around her, as she slowly rolls herself over so that she is facing me. "Mm hey" she mumbles sleepily, as a small smile appears on her face. "What are you thinking?" she asks, noting my facial expression.

"Nothing really" I answer her. She gives me a look which tells me that she doesn't believe me. I take a deep breath, in hopes that whatever I choose to say will not offend her in any way. "I um..I hope I can say this..."

"You know you can say anything to me" she tells me. Her facial expression becomes a mix of sincerity and uncertainty as she patiently waits for me to answer. "Calliope? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just, I missed this side of you. That's all" I tell her softly. Sliding my hand from her waist, up to her face, I rest it on her cheek, gently stroking it with my thumb. "I missed getting to make love to you _this_ much. It took us a _long_ time to get to this point, and I'm just happy that you're better...that you're not afraid of me, and we can be ourselves again."

"I was _never_ afraid of you, _ever_" she assures me, as her blue eyes sparkle with love. She moves closer, burying her face in the crook of my neck. Wrapping my arm a little tighter around her, I kiss the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. "I don't want you to think that I was ever afraid of you, because I wasn't. You were _always_ patient and understanding with me and so gentle and loving. You made me feel everything I needed to feel" she tells me softly. She kisses my neck softly, before pulling back to make eye contact. "You made me feel beautiful again."

I smile at her. "I have always found you beautiful. The first time I saw you, you took my breath away and thats what you have done every day since" I tell her. When I roll onto my back, she scoots as close to me as she can. Using her elbow to support her weight, she holds herself up and looks down at me, her blue eyes shining with love, and her hand resting over my heart. "Can I ask you something?" I ask her, as she plays with locks of long dark hair. "How have you been feeling, you know...since being out of therapy?" I ask, to which she gives me a slightly confused look. "You seem okay, you seem happier but I just want to make sure really are okay, because we haven't really talked about anything a-and, I just want to make you that you still know you can come to me any time you need. I _always _want to be here for you."

She nods. "I'm okay. For the first time in a long time, I am truly happy. You and Emma make me happy, and I just want to enjoy that for a little while without having to think about anything."

"What about being happy, for the rest of your life?" I ask her, unable to wait any longer to ask this beautiful and amazing women in my life, to be mine forever. I reach under my pillow, pulling out the red velvet box that contains the ring.

"Are you..." she whispers in shock. When I pop the box open, her mouth hangs slightly open in shock, and her eyes water with unshed tears. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I've had this since before Emma was born" I tell her. "I've been driving myself crazy trying to find the perfect time, and think of all the perfect things to say, but I can't wait any longer. I know we haven't been together _that_ long, and we have never broken up but I don't need to have some huge argument with you and spend time apart to know that you're the one for me because I've known it all along. The moment I laid eyes on you, I felt something that I've never felt before. I knew that you would be someone special to me, and the more time we spent together, you quickly became _everything_ to me. You're my entire world, and I can't imagine my life without you."

"Calliope I.." she says.

We both sit up and I turn myself to that I am facing her. I take her one of her hands in mine, looking deeply into her teary blue eyes, before she looks back down at the ring. "I love you with all of my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you have made me, and nothing would make me happier than knowing I get to do that" I say. I take a deep breath before removing my hand from hers, and bringing it up to her face. When she makes eye contact, I suck in a slightly shaky breath. "I know you're supposed to meet someone, fall in love, get married, buy a house and then have a baby but I don't care because _somehow_ I ended up with everything I have ever wanted and more. Nothing would make me feel more complete than knowing I get to spend the rest of my life with you resting safely in my arms every night, and waking up to your beautiful face every day" I add. My voice breaks up at the end, having become increasingly thick with emotion. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes" she whispers through her tears of joy. "Yes, of course I'll marry you"

I take the ring out of the box, and slide it onto her ring finger. "It's_ so_ beautiful" she tells me.

"There's...a message for you, on the inside. I had them engrave it." tell her. She slides takes the ring off for a moment, and reads the words 'My Angel'. "I hope you like it. You're my angel, and I want you to remember that always. You saved me, simply by loving me."

"It's beautiful Calliope. I love it so much" she replies, her voice thick with emotion. She then places a hand on the back of my head, pulling me in for a passionate kiss. She slowly pushes us back, gently landing on top of me when my head hits the pillow, without breaking the kiss. When she does break the kiss, she looks deeply into my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too"

I wrap my arms a little tighter around her, holding her warm body on top of mine.

**Arizona's POV**

I could _never_ find the words to accurately describe just how happy I am in this very moment, as I we gaze lovingly into each others teary eyes. There are times that it _still_ seems like it was just yesterday, that I was lost and alone, bearing the burden of my own secret hell and suffering the unbearable sadness of feeling unloved and unwanted. Abused every day of my life and made to feel worthless. When I had finally reached the point where I gave up hope of ever finding true love, she came into my life and saved me.

Here I am, just over a year and a half later, in the arms of the most amazing women I have ever met, madly in love with her and happier than I ever dreamed of being. Lately, we have been happier than ever but I have felt like something is missing. This is what was missing, a promise of forever. The security of knowing that I am going to be with her for the rest of my life, and be treated with the love and respect that I truly deserve.

Having been through everything I have, and knowing what I know now, I can look back on everything and say I know that I did _not_ deserve anything that happened to me, which is a very important thing to remember, having gone through what we have. This is what I deserve, to be truly loved and treated like a princess every day of my life, as she has _always_ done for me. There isn't anything I couldn't ask her for, and anything she wouldn't do for me.

"What are you thinking, beautiful?" she asks me. Her hand rubs soft circles on my lower back, while her other hand plays with long locks of my silky blonde hair.

"Just, how happy I am" I tell her, before giving her a kiss. "I can't even describe how happy I am right now."

"Me neither" she chuckles softly, giving me one of her megawatt smiles. "I love you more than words can say, and I am _so_ happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I am kind of mad at you though" I tell her teasingly.

She frowns slightly in confusion. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

I shake my head 'no' while placing a single finger on her lips to silence her. I roll myself off of her before bringing myself into a standing position. "I'll be right back" I tell her.

I quickly head down the candlelit hallway and into the bedroom, where I have her engagement ring hidden in one of my bags. For weeks I have driven myself crazy, trying to come up with the perfect time to propose, and how to say everything I need to say to her. I had gone to our friends for advice, which is something I normally wouldn't do, but I was so desperate to make this perfect for her.

Teddy, Addison, and even Mark had given me the advice, encouragement and support that I needed, to know that I could do this. I had sensed something was going on with Callie, but I knew that she would tell me when she was ready. Never in a million years would I have guessed that she planned this perfect weekend for us, so that she could propose to me and I fully believe this is exactly how those three planned it would be.

After finding which bag I had hidden the ring in, I take it out and quickly make my way out of the room, to find her standing in the middle of the candle lit living room, confusion written all over her beautiful face.

"I'm not really mad at you" I tell her. I reach into my pocket, pulling out the dark purple velvet box. I open it, revealing the princess cut diamond ring with a white gold band. A large diamond in the middle, and 4 smaller ones on each side. "Even though you beat me to it, and kind of stole my thunder.."

"I'm sorry" she says, frowning slightly.

"Let me finish" I tell her. I take the ring out of the box, and slide it onto her finger. "Even though you beat me to it, I still want to say all the things I was going to say to you. So, I am going to talk...and you're going to listen."

She smiles. "Okay" she says, before looking down at her ring in awe.

I take her hands in mine, giving them a gentle squeeze. A silent plea for her to make eye contact. When she does, I take a deep breath before speaking. "I've spent so much time trying to figure out exactly what to say to you, to describe how I feel about you. But then, I found that no amount of words can ever explain how much I love you and how much you mean to me. You're my heart and soul, my reason for being. Before you came into my life, I thought my only reason for being was suffering but you opened my eyes to what love really is and you brought me back to life again. You gave me the strength to face forward, and the courage to fight until I could finally be free" I start. Though I have tried to contain my emotions, I am beginning to lose all resolve. "When I was at my worst, you stayed by my side through _everything_, and brought me back to my best. You made me feel beautiful again.."

"You have _always_ been beautiful" she interrupts me. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Too beautiful for words, and _nothing_ could change that, _ever_."

My eyes well with even more tears of joy at her sincere and heartfelt words. "And you are the most beautiful and amazing women I have ever met. I would say that I'm lucky you're mine, but lucky doesn't even begin to describe it. I am truly _blessed _to have found you. Sleeping safely in your arms every night, and waking up to you every day is what I live for and _nothing_ would make _me _happier than knowing that, that is how the rest of my life will be. That's all I want. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, feeling _this_ happy and this loved. When you hold me, I can physically feel how much you love me, and it's...the most amazing thing I have ever felt. Getting to feel that way forever, would make me happier than I could ever explain. So, Calliope Torres...will _you_ marry _me_?"

"You're the love of my life" she tells me, chuckling slightly through her tears of joy. "I couldn't imagine not spending the rest of my life with you. It wouldn't make any sense at all, because the only thing that does make sense, is being with you and raising _our_ daughter together."

"I love you" I tell her. Wrapping my arms around her, I rest my forehead on her shoulder. She places a hand on the back of my head, holding me closely to her. "I love you _so_ much and I can't believe that this is finally happening for me. I thought...I never thought that I'd..."

She kisses the top of my head. "I know baby, I know" she assures me, knowing exactly what I am trying to say. "I thought that too, but we found each other and that's all that matters because we _never_ have to feel _that_ way again. We have the rest of our lives to be happy."

I lift my head off her chest and bury my face in the crook of her neck. I place a few soft kisses there before pulling back to look her in the eyes. "We're getting married" I say, showing off my dimples.

"We're getting married" she repeats softly.

"Can we call and check on Emma? it's getting late and I _need_ to know that she's okay" I tell her.

"Of course we can" she tells me. "Did you _really_ think I was going to be able to go to sleep tonight not knowing if she was okay?" she chuckles.

Taking her hand in mine, we head down the hallway and into the bedroom. We both check our phones, discovering that we have each missed a call from Meredith. Callie puts her phone on speaker, after dialing the number. I take a seat on the bed next to her as we wait for Meredith to answer.

"Callie thank god there you are!" Meredith exclaims. My smile quickly fades to a frown when I hear my baby girl crying. "I'm_ really_ sorry I don't mean to both you."

"Is she okay?" I ask Meredith.

"I can't get her to go to sleep" she tells us. "I've tried everything. Diaper change, bottle...e-everything. I'm _so_ bad at this."

"Meredith, don't panic...you're doing fine. She gets like this sometimes. Try giving her a pacifier, and her pink bunny blanket" Callie tells her. "Oh, and her pink elephant. It always calms her down."

"Pink elephant?" Meredith asks.

"Yes, that pink elephant that squeeks, rattles, crinkles and drives me crazy" Callie replies, rolling her eyes at me jokingly. "It's in one of her bags."

"Give me the kid" we hear Alex say. "You're making her cry even more!"

"Alex back off" Meredith tells him, followed by the sound of a door closing. "Here, take her Derek"

The next sounds we hear is Derek talking to her while Meredith softly rattles her elephant for her. Within a few minutes, her crying subsides and we can barely hear her anymore. "Is she okay?" I ask.

"She's fine" Derek assures us. "Come here" he tells Meredith. "See Meredith, you've got this."

"Talk to her" Meredith tells us.

"Hi baby girl" Callie says. "We miss you, Angel"

"Hi Emma" I say softly. "I miss you _so_ much baby girl. I can't wait to see you in two days and when I come home I promise I'm _never_ leaving you again, because I miss you too much."

We then take turns singling softly to her, pausing every few lines to listen to the sounds of her soft coos. I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel like shedding a tear right now. I miss my baby girl so much and although I am only an hour away, it feels much further than that.

"Love you Emma. Goodnight." Callie says softly, before handing me the phone.

"Sleep well, my angel. Mama loves you and misses you so much."

"Thank you so much for everything" Callie tells Meredith.

"Wait!" Derek says. "So?"

"We're engaged" we both say at the same time.

"Congratulations!" him and Meredith say in unison.

We say our goodbye's before finally hanging up. Once she hangs up the phone, we both look at each other, with the same thing on our mind. We miss our baby girl terribly. Other than the nights she is with Addison, Callie and I have always put her to bed together. Even on the nights when one of us is working late, we always try and get home in time to say goodnight to her and give her kisses, before she goes to sleep. Every waking our is devoted to our daughter, and she always has a hard time at first, being away from us.

"See, she's fine" she teases me.

"You were worried too, admit it" I fire back jokingly, to which she shrugs slightly and nods.

"Well, you will be happy to know that I got us a third day off" she tells me. "We can spend the whole day, just the three of us. I figured we could sleep in, if Emma allows us to. Then I'll make us some breakfast and we can go do some shopping, and then look at that house. A whole day, just you, me, and our baby girl. Sound good?"

"It sounds absolutely _perfect_" I reply, showing off my dimples. "Now, shall we go cuddle in front of the fire place?" I ask her.

Flashing me one of her megawatt smiles, she takes my hand in hers. Half way down the hall way, she ends up behind me. She wraps her arms around me from behind, holding me close to her and kissing my neck as we make our way into the large living room in a small fit laughter and lay ourselves down on the blankets, facing each other. She pulls the covers up over us as I move my pillow closer to hers, our faces ending up just inches apart. She wraps an arm around me, and I wrap an arm around her.

I can't remember the last time we had the chance to shut out the world and focus on ourselves, and take the time to _really_ reconnect with each other, and couldn't be happier for this amazing weekend she has planned for us, starting with this romantic night in, in which we will celebrate our engagement. Something neither of us could have waited any longer for. We have both been through enough to know that life is short, and our love is a precious and very rare thing. Something so real, and special. Neither of us wanted to waste any more time, not officially promising to spend the rest of our lives together.

Silence falls around us, because words are no longer needed. We have _always_ had the ability to communicate through facial expressions and body language. A simple smile, can say 'you're beautiful' and a simple touch, can say 'I love you'.

Laying here with her, as she gazes at me lovingly, is a little piece of heaven here on earth. She has _always_ looked at me like I am the only one she see's, and my heart _still_ skips a beat when she looks at me like this. It amazes me that after all this time, we are still so in love with one another that nothing could _ever_ break us apart. We are stronger, and happier than ever.

My heart swells with joy at the thought that this is how I will spend the rest of my life.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
